


Working on a new home

by athyrarose



Series: Adopting the Broken Multiverse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Girl Power, Grumpy - Freeform, Scenting, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, multiuniverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 217,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athyrarose/pseuds/athyrarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a death, Ashley moves to Beacon hills to get away from her old life, moving in with her cousins Stiles. Unfortunately nothing here is normal. All the men are broody or crazy. Her best friends are all 8 years younger than her. She keeps having weird dreams about places she is pretty sure she has never been, though if the guys are that hot she wants to be. She ends up drunk on a roof singing disney songs while pissed off. Oh and a crazy, beast like serial killer aparantly has a crush on her. Is this her new life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death

**Author's Note:**

> My mind goes weird places after watching tv shows, and this is a culmination of one of those places. Please review and tell me if you dont like anything. Oh, and i own nothing but an awesome, heavy gaming computer.

Going back through some of my earlier chapters and polishing them up a little, so bear with me. Or, if you're new to the story, enjoy! This is by far the smallest chapter, so don't worry.

It was going to be a long, long day.

Coffee hadn't helped, nor the shower right after to help her feel more human. Not even music blaring through her speakers as she drove to the funeral home, when music had always been her go to for emotion balancing. As the Crawling in my skin remix played she just stared ahead at the road, wishing her mind could wander. But not today...though considering once she got out of the car and everyone elses emotions hit her she would have reverted anyway. Not that it was a bad thing...it is a sad day, a day of mourning, and she would give her proper respects while trying to help comfort everyone else. Not a day for her usual sarcasm or humor, which she usually dug into to help with her own issues.

Ashley sat next to her mother and held her hand, knowing anything she said would bring on a fresh batch of tears. People began to make their way in to the funeral parlor, signing in and paying their respects before sitting down, waiting for it to begin. About thirty minutes later, when the parlor was full, music began to play and a man stepped up to the podium in front of the casket. Ashley's mother began to shake and her stepfather put an arm around her. Her leg began to twitch, body betraying her need to move, when her mind knew she should stay still. Her cousin leaned forward, giving her a quick shoulder squeeze and whispering "Don't worry you aren't the only one, my adderall is working double time today", before leaning back into his seat. Poor guy had major ADHD...she only had it bad enough to have to bounce her leg when too still, not enough for medication but still annoying at times.

Finally the man began to speak, silencing everyone. "Thank you for coming to honor the passing of a young woman taken far before her time..."

Yes it was sad, and she wished her sister had stopped when she had the chance...one of several chances...but she never did. Not even when she was pregnant again. That's why this funeral was a double blow, it didn't just take one life...it took three. That's why next to the pictures of her younger sister there was pictures of an ultrasound with two little heartbeats. Ashley choked back a sob and let her mind relax so she could listen to the man talk. Talk about a person she didn't really know, but that was how funerals went unfortunately. They would go on and on about qualities the deceased usually didn't even have, just to make the living feel a bit better.

Her nephew Jace sat next to her on the pew between her and her mom, not exactly knowing what was going on but knowing everyone was sad, and staying remarkably silent for a four year old with an active imagination. It probably helped quite a bit that he had her phone on silent, and was playing angry birds. It was either that or have him trying to cheer up mom during the funeral, and she had a feeling that would make her mom cry even harder. So, she tasked herself with keeping the toddler occupied while trying to pay attention to what the preacher was saying, a long and worthy task indeed.

Two hours later...

The funeral was over and Ashley was leaning up against her car, ready to escape back into her music bubble. All the "I'm sorry for you loss"es and "they are in a better place"es were finally starting to grind on her nerves. She knew everyone meant well, but she felt like she was being suffocated. She had lost too many people recently, and the quaint little town wasn't feeling like home now. It was more like a cage. Of course the town had always felt a little off to her in the first place, with the local college blocking anything that could be considered fun from even getting close, along with monopolizing any chance of a liqueur license. Maybe it was a good thing she hadn't gotten an apartment yet. She had been in a wreck on her moped 4 months ago and had lost both her jobs and her apartment. Her suit had finally pulled through, though, and her wrist and back had healed, so it was time to do something...maybe take a vacation...

"Hey trouble."

Her cousins voice jolted her out of her daydreaming. Eight years younger than her, they had been close ever since he was old enough to gurgle, and greatly so at that. True, they hadn't spoken in about a year, but some things never change. He was one of those few people who understood her when it came to having eclectic movie and music taste, and when playing games against each other never got angry when they beat each other. He was also the only other person she knew who could research seemingly pointless information and be content, not to mention spout it at people when he got nervous. She though of him as a younger brother, not a cousin. He also had a wonderful way of irritating her in just the right way, that could make her both smile and feel like strangling him at the same time.

"Trouble? I'm standing here minding my own business, and I'm trouble? I'm simply trying not to strangle all of my sisters crazy friends. Half of them are high off their gourd as we speak, and I don't want them near my mom, much less me for that matter."

"Heh...so trying to stay out of trouble then. Doing a good job considering there isn't anything sharp in your hand yet, so bravo. Other than that how are you coping? T-bone any more cars with a scooter? Make any kids cry cuz you won't sell them a video game with cussing and boobs?"

"Hahahaha very funny. I actually had a mom drag her kid in by the ear yesterday, actually, after finding out he had tricked his grandma into buying him the new grand theft auto, and she did actually walk into his room and see boobs."Stiles snorts at that, and they both smile for a minute envisioning it." I'm ok I guess, my suit is over but I still don't have my own place, and I have to drive 30 minutes to get a beer. Other than not wanting to stay in this town anymore I'm peachy."

He grinned at that."You're just in luck then, oh cousin of mine. What if I told you then that dad had an offer for you that you can't refuse?"

"Which is?" raising one eyebrow suspiciously as she asked.

"Wellll it's about to be a new year of high school for me, along with still being in lacrosse. Dad has his hands full of the usual sheriff stuff and thinks I need some company, or something along those lines...maybe it was keep me in line? Anyway he figured now that you have the suit all over and the funeral and everything, you might need a vacation. Change of environment and free rent for you, movie buddy and another cook for me. Dad wont watch puppet master with me, and I need someone else who laughs at scary movies. Not to mention your cooking is the bomb." He paused for a minute to take a breath and she jumps in before he could start in again.

"You just miss being my sidekick."

"What? No! I'm Scotts sidekick if anything...I mean, maybe part of the time...ok depending on whats going on all the time...Come on someone needs to cheer us on warming the benches at the games! And you're legal to get certain beverages..." He gives an innocent grin and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Haha...like your dad would let that happen."

"Doesn't happen if we aren't caught. And you would be moving halfway across the country, where you know next to no one and there is all new sorts of stupid. And awesome Chinese takeout. Did I mention we can have weekend anime all nighters? Re watch Full metal Alchemist Brotherhood together?"

"Ok...very temping...but can I bring the bike or would I have to depend on your dad? Does my room have a window? Is there a bar in town? For how long? What systems should I bring? When can we leave? And do you know anyone not a teenager?"

She was getting excited as she asked the questions and he could tell.

"I still can't believe you got another bike after the wreck, I would be jumping at the chance to have something with four wheels and an air conditioner. Bring the bike, yes, yes, however long you want to stay, all of them, as soon as you are ready, and why do you ask?"

"Because I have been single too long and can meet people who aren't idiots I have known forever. Do you know how hard it is to find a date in a town where everyone your age is uber religious and seems to hate anything fun? Not to mention when you consider how much I hate rednecks in a town filled with them?"

"Well when you put it that way..." They grinned at each other, her mind already made up.

"I will have to let mom know I am moving out of her spare room, but other that that I should be ready to go within an hour. You know your dad is going to regret this."

"Yea" he laughed evilly" but by that time it will be too late."

"Well" She sighs" I might as well go tell mom the good news...she will be sad to see me gone but we both know this is the best thing for me right now."

"Definitely." He declared. "Beacon Hills wont know what hit it!"

She rolls her eyes and starts walking back towards the crowd, looking forward to a relaxing change of pace.

Too bad she wasn't going to get it. The relaxing part that is.

She was going to be having all sorts of interesting new experiences.


	2. Welcome to Beacon Hills

Ashley turns off her bike and looked up at the place that was her new home for a while. She had followed Stiles and her uncle John all the way back on it seeing as the drove the jeep and not a truck, which didn't bother her considering it just gave her a good excuse to ride and let her thought flow freely while enjoying the scenery. Not only that but she loved her bike. It was a Harley Sportster 1200, all flat black instead of chrome and a dark metallic blue paint. Not only that but when it got dark you could see the glow in the dark paint that only showed up in the dark, showing Celtic knots all up and down. It was her baby, and it was so far the only thing she had bought with the money from the wreck other than contacts, but it was worth it. Paired with her leather Power Trip Harlow jacket, and earphones with music going almost the entire time it was an extremely comfortable ride. She felt more like herself than she had in a long time. She could get used to this.

She had followed her uncle and Stiles for two days to Beacon hills on the bike, them hauling all of her stuff in a U-Haul connected to the back of the jeep. It wasn't a very big one, mind, but big enough to carry what she did have. Luckily for them the weather had been nice the entire ride there, through the mountains, through the seemingly endless highway that was Route 66, and through each gas station they stopped at to fill Stiles face(or bathroom breaks, take your pick).

She hops off the bike, pulls off her helmet and walks to the jeep to help get her luggage out. All of a sudden Stiles best friend Scott pops up on his bike, a big smile on his face, happy to see his buddy back. She was pretty sure they had been texting the entire drive back. Scott and Stiles had been friends for a long time, pretty much since diapers. One of her favorite pictures ever of the two of them was actually back when they were 5, and Scott had gotten stuck on the slide upside down, while Stiles tried to pull him down. To this day she still didn't know how he actually got stuck, but it was probably her cousins fault.

"Hey welcome back! I was hoping you were going to be back in time for school to start, I don't want to face coach on my own the first day...Hey Ashley! Long time no see!"

"And I was hoping to miss school all together but we can't always get what we want." Stiles grimaces to himself.

Ashley laughs and hauls her luggage and backpack out. "Good to see you too Scott, you have gotten a lot bigger since I last saw you. Ready to actually play lacrosse this year? Or do you already plan on spending all season on the bench like Stiles here?"

"Welll..."Scott started to say with a smile on his face.

"Hey!" Stiles yells, hands flailing in the air dramatically. "He can't actually play because that will leave me alone on the bench! We are bench buddies! Dont mess up that dynamic!"

"Oh shut up Stiles" Says the sheriff, glaring at him as he unlocks the door. "You start school tomorrow and that is that, I don't want to hear about you getting kicked out of class the first day, I don't care how much you say the teacher hates you."

"Oh yea of little faith in me, I promise I will try not to get kicked out. Or beat up. Or tell the teacher something they got wrong again. Or..."

"Enough!" yells his dad "Show your cousin her room. Then order some pizza as I'm sure everyone is too tired to cook. And yes I know I am supposed to be eating healthy but this is a special case and I want stuffed crust! Ashley you go get settled in and try to relax and ignore my yelling."

"That's fine Uncle John, thank you, pizza sounds great. And it will be a nice change of pace don't worry about the yelling, I'm sure he deserves it most of the time." She laughs at the wounded look Stiles gives her." Well Stiles? Show me the way to my bat cave, I have a laptop and two game systems to set up." She tosses the backpack to Stiles and heads in following him up the stairs to the bedrooms, eager to unpack and start her new life for the moment.

Scott follows them up and talks a bit before heading back home to his mom for dinner. Stiles and Ashley offer for Scott to eat dinner with them, but he says his mom wants to have a good dinner with him before school starts. They don't get it often with his moms late shifts at the hospital and Scotts after school job. Left to their own devices Stiles and Ashley get out everything and plug-ins the ps3 and xbox360, along with the laptop to the houses WI-fi. Stiles opens up her movie and game holder and lets out a little sigh at her collection. Along with having a vast library of older movies like young Frankenstein and the Great Scout and Cathouse Thursday, she has a nice collection of games to choose from, and as he has no job, he hasn't played quite a few of them.

"Oh thank you whatever sweet deity is up there, we are going to have plenty of time to kill things. I only got to see videos of this played and it looks awesome. And I'm glad you brought Super Troopers because my copy bit the dust. I haven't found a good copy to pirate yet. What do you want on your pizza?"

She rolls her eyes and his quick topic changing and tells him, then turns back to her laptop as he goes downstairs the order the pizza. She pulls up Facebook long enough to figure out nothing is happening except for more useless drama and posting of pictures saying share this or else blah blah..."Why do I even look on here anymore?" she thinks to herself before closing the window and starts putting her clothes away in the closet. Thankfully her room has a window facing the street and she opens it up, enjoying the sounds and the breeze coming through it. She had meant to come visit for some time but every time she tried something came up and she ended up not coming at all. It was annoying, but she was here now and that was all that mattered. It was a long time coming, that's for sure. She turns back to her suitcase and starts getting everything out, including her tablet she takes everywhere, her portable hard drive, and her hair gunk.

By the time she had put up all her things in the closet and drawers, fixed up her mattress and hid her Whiskey stash where Stiles hopefully wouldn't find it, she saw the pizza guy pull up to the house. She bounded down the stairs and inhaled the cheesy goodness. Chicken Alfredo with mushrooms and bacon, life is good. Not only that but an oreo pizza for desert. Combine that with a good movie and it would be a good night. But then again, she also knows that things don't always go the way it supposed to, so automatically assumes something is going to happen to change it up.

"Super Troopers or Beerfest? I'm in the mood for broken lizard tonight." She said, sitting next to Stiles on the couch with a plate full of food, and beer, just because she can.

"Huh? Oh, either one. I'm not picky..." Stiles said, looking distracted. He was listening to the call his dad had just gotten on the radio...something about a body in the woods...

"Stiles?"

"Sorry, you know I cant help listening in when he gets those calls."

"I know, just wait to see what happens next to see how interested you need to be..."

He nods and silently eats his pizza, tapping foot the only indication of his impatience to having to wait. She grins and sips her beer, knowing full well how much trouble he has with waiting when it comes to something like this. When it comes to cases he always thinks he can research it and investigate and figure the whole thing out. He has ever since he was little, it was one of his ways to try to control his ADHD a bit. He is smart enough he probably could too, for most of them, she just doesn't know how he would react to the danger that comes with certain cases. He is stubborn though, and would still try to push through, of this she is certain. That was why she was so protective over him, and loves spending time with him. So she sits there eating along with him, waiting to see what the sheriff does and what Stiles will do afterward...

After a while the sheriff comes out of the room putting on his holster. "Sorry guys I have to go, a Sheriffs job is never done...I don't know what time I will be back so just finish eating then wrap up the rest. If I don't see you before school than good luck tomorrow, and Ashley? Glad you are here, this is one of the reasons I wanted you around. I don't like leaving him alone so much when i have to go out on these cases, and hate missing so many of his lacrosse games, even if he doesn't play most of the time" He says looking pointingly at his son.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I do try, Coach just happens to have unrealistic goals for one such as myself."Ashley rolls her eyes at this as Stiles continues." Dad what did they say about the bo..."

"No! You know how I feel about you just randomly showing up at my cases, mainly because it is never random! I'm not answering any questions!" The Sheriff yells before going out the door.

"Spoilsport. I was just going to as a question." Stiles sulks as Ashley watches him with a grin, as he takes another bite of pizza and sinks low on the couch, eyes furrowed as his brain whirs with ways to probably get around what his dad said.

"You telling me you aren't going to go investigate? That isn't the Stiles I know. You are planning on going to the scene of the crime and sneaking around as soon as you think you wont get caught. I know that is not changing because I am here, even if it is my first night, I know you way too well."

"Wha..what? I don't know what you are talking about." He sputters unconvincingly." I'm going to sit here and eat my pizza and go to bed."

"Yea right. I tell you what, you go out I wont try to stop you, but I will say I though you were in bed and deny everything. Just do me a favor...call Scott and bring him with you? I would rather you be in the woods with a friend than alone, especially considering there is a dead body and possibly the maker of said dead body. That's all I ask."

"You mean you aren't going to try and stop me?"

"Would it even work if I did? Pretty sure the only thing I could do is knock you out, and they frown upon brain damage in most cases. Be safe you knucklehead."

With that she leaves him to his own, putting her plate in the sink and heading upstairs to play a bit of PC Dragon Age before going to bed. She smiles to herself as she hears Stiles going out the door and continues to fight off shades with her rogue, wondering how long he will get grounded this time. After a couple of hours of play and still no response from Stiles, she sighs and saves the game, pulling up Bittorent quickly to check on her Fairy Tail download, then closing the laptop for the night, crawling under her freshly laundered sheets and relaxing. She was already feeling at home in the house, and hoped it would last. Honestly she didn't know much about the town itself, but anything would be better than where she had been. Closing her eyes and drifting off, the last thing she hears is a wolf howling in the distance...


	3. Visiting the real worl

Ashley woke up to the sound of Stiles leaving for school. She had slept in a bit longer than usual, usual up and about the time Stiles is, but last night she had stayed up late playing Super Smash Brothers with him and was pretty tired. She had made some good-natured fun of him last night every time she beat him, as he lost loudly and with much protest, so it was pretty easy. It helped control his ADHD a bit when he played though, so they played often. He seemed to think Sammus was the ultimate character to play as, when it was obviously Link, Not that she was biased or anything. She only had every single Legend of Zelda game ever made, along with a life-size exact replica of the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. One year she had even dressed up as Sheik for Halloween, and received a picture that same year of Stiles dressed up as Link.

No they weren't nerdy at all...Just awesome.

She spent most of the day doing laundry, both hers and the guys, and catching up on her Hulu shows. Doctor Who had called to her for a while, and she had missed a couple of new episodes, along with episodes of Hells Kitchen. She really enjoyed watching Gordan Ramsey yell at the big-headed chefs who thought their shit didnt stink. It made her giggle.  
When it hit 4pm she started to get restless, and decided it would be a good time to go to the park and read a book. It would let her catch up on her Game of Thrones, and enjoy the calm of outside while getting a change of scenery. She was currently reading A Feast of Crows, laughing at the chaos Tyrion was causing by not even being in the castle.  
She grabbed her book, throwing on her jacket and locking the door before jumping on her bike. There was a spot of shade calling her name.

She stopped at Sonic for a cherry limeade, then started her way towards the park. As she drove her mind wandered, thinking about how weird Scott and Stiles had been acting lately, ever since that night Stiles got caught in the woods, the same night the half a body had been found. Stiles had been researching something he didn't want her to know about, closing his laptop every time she was around. She had caught a peek once though, something about lycanthropy. Scott on the other hand just seemed extremely tense, like he was afraid he would explode any minute or something. Hormones maybe? It was most likely that but Scott had made first string on the team, leaving poor Stiles on the bench with Greenberg. Maybe she should see if he want to barbeque next weekend, have a LOTR marathon, invite Scott over as well. That would go a long way to helping both of them to relax.

She would bring it up to him when she saw him later tonight.

As she pulled up to the park her thoughts refocused. She backed up into a parking spot and turned off her bike, surveying the park before her as she hopped off. She had always liked it here, it was right on the edge of the woods and a very relaxing place. It was filled with huge trees with expansive foliage, and when it was autumn the leaves made it beautiful with all the reds and golds. Not only that but there was a walking trail, a pavilion with a bbq pit, and a pretty nice little jungle gym for kids to run around on. It was a better choice than the other park in town, as all the kids would hang around that one after school and rev their truck, do burn out and get into fights. At least this park didn't need a constant cop patrolling to make sure it wasn't being defaced. She texted Stiles letting him know where she would be, then searched for a good tree to lie under and read. Walking around a bit she spotted a big tree with plenty of shade and a nice grassy spot right underneath it that was perfect. Heading towards it she sits back and lays her back against the tree, pulling out her book and taking a sip of her drink as she opens it up and begins to read for a couple or hours...

As 7pm hit she jerked awake, realizing she had fallen asleep while reading. "Guess I relaxed a little too much" she muttered to herself.  
Not only that but, but as she took in her surroundings she realized she was technically not in the park anymore but in the woods, as all of the park had overhead lights as it got dark and though it was only partially sundown, the lights were already on, just not around where she was. She cursed silently to herself, knowing her uncle wouldn't like her being in the woods after dark with the murder and all, and gathered her stuff up quickly, intending to head to her bike.

It didn't go quite as planned though, as when turning around she slammed into a hard chest, and would have fallen over if the arms attached had not grabbed her.

"What are you doing here?" said an angry voice.

She looked up and had a moment of silent appreciation as she stared into a pair of deep blue eyes, framed by a strong face covered in stubble, with thick black hair and an intense look on his face, not to mention his tall muscular body draped in a black leather jacket. Handsome, but broody looking and probably didn't smile much. Too bad, because he would probably look even better with a smile on his face. As it was his face had an expectant look on his face. Oh right, he asked a question!

"What? Oh I came here to read because its relaxing out here and I needed a change of scenery from being stuck in the house all day today. I didn't know I had wandered into the actual woods until I woke up a minute ago in the dark." she explained."Wait, why does it matter to you? And who are you? And do you always sneak up on women like that? That's kinda creepy and stalkerish."

Stupid nervous rambling.

"It matters because my family owns the woods" he said lifting an eyebrow as he stared her down "My name is Derek Hale and I just got back into town...I wasn't sneaking, I was walking. In my woods."

"Oh. Sorry then I guess. I really wasn't intruding on purpose, I just wandered in here by mistake. It was just such a relaxing looking area and I really did think I was still in the park...I was just leaving anyway. I apologize for intruding."

He seemed bewildered, like he wasn't used to people apologizing to him, which was weird considering how...sturdy looking and intimidating he was. Not that she was looking. Much.

He let her go and stepped back a bit. "No harm done. Like I said I haven't been home long and was taking a walk around when I heard snoring. Just head back to the park." He turned around and started walking back into the woods.

"Yea yea, like I said I'm going. By the way I don't snore, you must just have bad hearing." She stuck out her tongue at his departing from and started walking back to her bike. She had been hanging around Stiles too long and was adopting his sarcasm to her own needs.

"I don't have bad hearing." she heard him say as she walked off laughing to herself.

"Great" she thought as she drove away from the park "First cute guy I meet in this town and I argue with him our first meeting. Good start. He looks a little grumpy for his own good though.."

She stopped and got fried rice for dinner after calling and asking Stiles if he wanted anything, then made one more stop at a gas station for a fill up and late night goodies. She had to either hide her stash or eat them the same day she bought them or her uncle would break into them, as Stiles was keeping him on a health food diet and it was driving him insane. As she paid for her stuff and stepped outside, she noticed a black Camaro being blocked in on either side of the far end of the gas station while it had been filling up.

"Well that's not nice" She said to herself, putting her stuff on her bike. She was about to leave when she noticed who it was being blocked in.

It was the cute broody guy from the park, Derek! What has he done now?

Quickly thinking she start walking forward toward the men. This was going to be interesting.

"Hey they don't have Rockstar Punched, do you want something else?" she paused and looked around then back at Derek "Honey whats going on? Who are these men? And why are we blocked in?"

Yes, very interesting indeed.

Derek raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. Yet. Smart man.

"Excuse me miss we are having a conversation with Derek here. Who would you happen to be?" Said the man on the far side by himself who seemed to be in charge. The other two looked like troublemakers and were on the opposite side of Derek, glaring at her while the other man just looked at her with interest. What was going on?

"Excuse me but I'm his date and we're on our way to the movies and we're late as it is, so could you move? She cocked her hip to the side and put her hands on them, pursing her lips in a pout, trying to emphasize her point. "I have wanted to see it for a while and will be very upset if I miss it." She also tried to sound huffy.

"What will you do if we don't princess? I could take you to the movies if you want" said the man with the spiked hair on one end, leering at her and elbowing his companion in the side.

Well that just pissed her off.

"One, I'll call the cops. I'm the sheriffs niece and they will listen. Two, I'll taze you in the nuts and laugh as you twitch on the ground. Three my name is not princess, if I had a pet name you wouldn't be allowed to call me it. And four, piss off prick I have a date and he's scarier looking than you. That work for ya?"

Derek looked like he was hiding a smile and the man in charge laughed softly. "Back off, now. Is it true Derek, are you on a date with this young woman?"

Derek looked at Ashley and finally gave a small smile, but only for a moment, before looking at the man and scowling again."Yes. Now like she said will you move? We're late as it is." He glanced at Ashley "Didn't you want popcorn too?"

"Well Duh, with butter. And an icee."

"See? We need to go now. So move."

The man looked between the two of them and something unspoken passed between him and Derek before he sighed and stepped back."Sure" he said."We were just saying welcome back, that's all. See you around Derek." They then proceeded to get back into their vehicles, spike head glaring at them before he did, and drive away from the gas station, finally freeing up the Camaro.

"So honey what movie are we seeing again? I'm in the mood for something with lots of explosions but it's up to you." Leaning on his car, Ashley smiled and looked at him, fluttering her eyelashes. That was fun. Weird, but fun.

The glare he gave her would have made most grown men wet their pants. Lucky for her she wasn't intimidated in the least, or a man for that matter, and kept on smiling. "Oh and I want a red icee and lots of extra butter on my popcorn, I love movie theater butter."

"You shouldn't have gotten involved, I had everything under control."

"Of course you did." she said looking at him, stopping the eye fluttering and talking to him like one would a child you were humoring. "But when I came out and saw whatever it was that just happened going on, I figured a bit of help wouldn't hurt anything. Besides, I don't like bullies and honestly? They were looking at you like hunting dogs with a cornered fox. So get over it."

"Do you always get involved with other peoples problems?"

"Nope, just with the people who interest me."

"Are you saying you're interested in me?"

"Yep. Congratulations it doesn't happen often."

"Great." He rolled his eyes and stared off in the direction the men had driven off.

She looked at him with concern. "Are you ok? Are you in trouble or something? I may be new to town but I will help you if I can." Why was she saying that, she barely knew the guy! But god, that scruff!

"Its nothing you can help with, and I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Good grief you are full of short answers aren't you? What a conversation. Well if you are ok and I'm not getting popcorn and an icee then I'm heading home. Try not to piss anyone off or melt anyone with that death glare of yours." With that she started walking back towards her bike.

"Wait"

She paused, then turned around, waiting for him to continue.

Whats your name? It's only fair I ask seeing as you know mine."

He looked uncomfortable as he said it, like he wasn't used to being social. It was funny, but endearing. At least it seemed like he was trying. She looked at him for a couple of seconds as he waited for her to answer, then game a soft smile. "Well, since you asked so nicely...it's Ashley. Guess we aren't strangers anymore. Now we're even, and I'm hungry, so I bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight Ashley" he said with that familiar brooding look on his face before he turned around, got in his Camaro and sped off into the night. He was a very confusing man. Every time he did or said something nice-ish he got mad, like he couldn't believe he had done it. Oh well, she wouldn't dwell on it now, she had fried rice on her bike that was getting cold.

"Men drive me crazy sometimes" she thought as she hopped on her bike and headed back home. "But hey, weird luck is better than no luck at all!"

When she got home they ate dinner with Scott, talked about the upcoming lacrosse game and went upstairs to play call of duty a bit before he had to leave. School was kicking his butt already, and he had about 3 hours of homework to do before he could even think about going to bed. Stiles was the same, if he even decided to do it

As she went to bed that night she couldn't help but think that today had been the first real productive day she had since she had gotten here, not that that was a bad thing. She had met a hot but confusing guy, scared off some bullies, read a book and took a nap. In her book that was a successful day. However, she was starting to wonder if this was going to be her life from now on, and secretly started wishing for something exciting to happen.


	4. Visiting Teacher

Ashley didn't know what was up with Stiles lately, but hopefully the parent-teacher conferences tonight would clear some of it up.

Normally his dad would be going, but what with this attack at a video store, along with the other murders, he was working overtime. This time, along with the murdered man, two of Stiles schoolmates had been at the scene of the crime and found him. One had even been in the car when the murderer had escaped, saying it was like a wild animal had run out of the store. They were both freaked out and the Sheriff had to wait til they calmed down a bit to question them. Right now he was on his way to the locals vets office to ask about some strange claw marks left on the body. Therefore, to help out a bit, she was going to the conferences in his place to learn about what was going on at school with him.

She couldn't help but be a bit worried. Only last week she had gotten a call from him after school asking her to tell his dad he was at Scotts house helping with a project if he asked where he was. When she asked where he would really be, knowing him, he hesitated before saying something weird had come up and someone needed his help. She heard a painful sounding gasp in the background, and Stiles had again asked if she would please do it.

"I can't explain now, and I can't promise I ever will" he said "But believe me when I say it's a life and death thing and dad can't know about it. I'm not in trouble, but the person I'm helping may be."

She had sighed and said "I trust you Stiles, and will tell him. But please be careful, whatever is going on. And remember you can tell me anything and I wont judge...I may even try to help. Just call me."

He had agreed and hung up after that. When he got home late that night he was pale and shaken looking. He didn't even say anything to her, just went straight to bed. She didn't press thing, knowing he would talk when he was ready. For now all she could do was be there for him, for better or worse. She did worry about the small spot of blood on his shirt though...not only that but she was pretty sure she saw a confused looking Scott riding towards the hospital with Derek in his Camaro the same night, not too long after Stiles got home. Too weird to not be a coincidence.

Anyway, Hopefully tonight would shed some light on at least a couple of things.

She left about 9:00am, needing to go to the mall and buy some things anyway. On her way out she spied Scott and his girlfriend Allison in her car, driving away from the school. "Funny" she though "never saw her as the type to skip school." She chuckled as she pulled over and texted Scott, making sure she had a good reason for skipping school with him. Sure enough, she got a text back a minute later.

"Allison's birthday today, she was depressed, taking her away for a bit to cheer her up"

"alright" she texted back "but next time tell me or Stiles if you need an alibi, or someone can't get a hold of you. have fun

"Thanx"

At least now they had someone to tell the parents where they were if they freaked out about them missing school. Scott was a good kid with a good heart, but not always the brightest crayon in the box. This way she could help him out a bit...and Stiles in the long run, considering how often he ran off to who knows where lately and asked her to cover. Scott was probably with him most of the time, so she worried about both of them.

With that new info in her mind she pulled into the mall parking lot and walked in, intending to spend some much-needed time-wasting buying some new clothes, a new phone, and to check in at the local GameStop. Not only that but she was going to go to Hastings and read a book with some hot chocolate.

**************Later that Night********************

Ashley had just made it to the conference when she got a call from her uncle, saying he would be able to make part of it after all. He would be late, but would make it. So far all the teachers had said the same thing, saying he was a smart boy but easily distracted. She already knew that, but also knew that when he got into a subject he liked he hit the ground running, feeling the need to learn everything there was to know about it and more. She was about to talk to the dreaded Coach Finstock, the last teacher of the night, when the sheriff showed up at her side, looking very tired.

"Sorry for being late, this case has me running all over the place. Trying to decide if it is an actual wild animal or not...the video store footage showed something walking on two legs..."

"No problem, you are just in time to talk to the coach, then all done for the night"  
"Thank you so much for doing this, you are a lifesaver"  
"No problem, that's what family is for"  
"Lets get to it then, don't want to keep him waiting. Knowing how Stiles describes the coach this should be interesting."

Ashley chuckled and followed him to the coaches table. Coach saw them walking towards him and stood up, looking Ashley up and down appreciatively before looking at the sheriff and shaking his hand. Ashley rolled her eyes at him, having been to a few of the practices and knew what he was like. Annoying, for one.

"Hello, I'm Coach Finstock, and you would be..."

"Sheriff Stilinski"

"Of course, and you are?"

"Ashley, Stiles visiting older cousin."

"Ah of course, i heard he had a visiting relative, nice to put a face to the name. Wait" he said, turning back to the Sheriff "You named you son Stiles Stilinski?"

"No" he said, rolling his eyes in exasperation "that's just what he calls himself"

"Then what is his real name..." the coach muttered to himself, finding Stiles file and looking at the name. He frowned, turning it sideways and upside down trying to read it "What the, how do you even pronounce that?"

"It was a family name from my wife's side..."

While coach and the sheriff talked, Ashley stepped outside, not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation if his wife was being mentioned. She convinced herself it was because she needed some fresh air. Stiles mom was the side of the family she came from, and when she died Ashley had tried to be there for him as much as possible. She often thought that was why they ended up being so close, because she slightly reminded him of his mom. If she could offer him the small comfort so be it.

Her mind wandering she almost missed Scotts mom walking out the school doors, not looking too happy, another couple right on her heels. "Oh no" She thought, figuring she knew Scott had skipped. That would make the other two Allison's parents. She stepped up when she heard them arguing.

"Mrs. McCall whats wrong? This wouldn't happen to have to do with Scott and Allison missing school would it?"

"Yes" She said sounding worried "They missed the whole day and no one has heard from them, they wont even answer their phones."

"Do you know where Allison is?" said an angry-looking woman with a fur jacket and short red hair. "Tell us now!"

"Honey calm down, yelling at the young woman isn't getting us anywhere" said a familiar sounding voice beside the woman.

Ashley looked towards the couple and was met with the calm face of the man who had boxed Derek in that night, the one who had seemed to be in charge. This was just what she needed right now. That figured.

"You must be Allison's parents?" she asked.

"Yes I'm Chris Argent, and this is my wife...you are?"

She blushed, knowing that he recognized her from the gas station and hoped he wouldn't make a big deal about it.

"I'm Ashley, Stiles Stilinskis older cousin" she was getting tired of introduced herself "I didn't mean to interrupt, but I saw them this morning when they left school. I asked them why they were skipping and Scott said it was her birthday?" When Mrs. Argent nodded she continued "Scott said Allison was depressed and thought that getting her out of school might make her feel better."

As Chris Argent watched her as she spoke, Ashley saw Scott and Allison walking towards the school. "Why don't you talk to them?" she said, pointing them out to the anxious parents.

As the parents rushed towards the two, most likely intending to separate the teens, Ashley heard a scream coming from the parking lot. When she looked towards the direction it had come from, everyone started running and screaming in panic, trying to get away from whatever had caused it. Everyone, it seemed, except for Mr. Argent, who had pulled a gun from somewhere and, as usual, was staying calm. As she saw the sheriff running out of the school to see what was causing the panic, Ashley climbed on top of one of the parked cars to try to get a better look at whatever was making everyone go insane. She though she saw something on four legs running in between the cars. She at one point saw Scott save Allison from a rushing car not looking where it was going, his eyes glowing a bit gold. Suddenly a gunshot rang out. Ashley looked over and saw Mr. Argent, standing over the now prone body of a ...was that a mountain lion? And why had Scotts eyes been glowing like that? Mr. Argent looked over at her real quick before turning to the Sheriff.

She would have to ask Stiles about the eye thing..maybe it was just a trick of the light. As for the mountain lion..it could almost answer the murder question, but something didn't seem quite right. It almost appeared out of the blue at just the right time. This town was getting weirder every day.

At least this time Derek wasn't involved in the weirdness.


	5. Drunk and Dreaming

How on earth did Stiles get himself into these situations?  
In all the time Ashley had known him, Stiles had gotten himself into more impossible seeming situations than ten people combined could ever get into. He didn't do it on purpose, of course, but that wasnt the point. Last night unfortunately was no exception.  
She had been sitting in her bedroom playing Skyrim on her computer. It hadn't been out that long and half the time she had already spent on it had been creating her character, always an important process according to her. She had already decided she liked the lock picking better on Skyrim than on Oblivion, and as always the bow was her weapon of choice. She was always into those sneaky far away kills, though she was proficient with a sword as well. She had just made it into Whiterun when she got a call which she assumed was from Stiles. He had been hanging out with Scott that night so she expected him home late. Of course she was also pretty sure they were up to no good, especially after he had avoided the question about Scotts eyes glowing gold the night of the mountain lion attack. Normally it wouldn't bother her, but he didn't normally do that to her unless something major was going on he didn't want her involved in.

What she didn't expect was a call from a panicked sounding Stiles and being trapped in the school. With a possible murderer no less.

"What the hell do you mean you are trapped?"

He gulped and took a deep breath before hurriedly answering "Scott and I went to the school locker room to get his bag and was about to leave when we heard a loud thump above us in the school. When we went to check it out the janitor threw himself against one of the doors we were passing, covered in blood and screaming for us to help him before he was yanked back. We ran to one of the classrooms and locked ourselves in before he could get in."

"Why didn't you call your dad?"

"He isn't answering, and when we tried to call the station they said they were warned that they would be getting prank calls about the school tonight and wouldn't believe us, you are the only person i could think of who could help."

"And why are Jackson, Lydia and Allison there again?"

"They...followed us in."

She sighed "You have quite a talent for this kinda thing you know, and that's not a compliment. Hold tight and I will get your dad down there quick. And Stiles? If he, whoever he is, hurts any of you in any way? I will personally hunt down and skin him myself. Stay safe."

Before he could answer she hung up, grabbed her jacket and ran down the stairs, hopping on her bike and heading towards the Sheriff Station. When she got there she barged right in, not caring she was getting weird looks from everyone in there.

"Where the hell is Sheriff Stilinski?" She yelled at no one in particular, hoping he heard her...which fortunately he did.

He quickly walked up to her and tried to calm her down "Come on, relax, whats wrong?"

"I will not relax, why arent you going to check on the high school?I know there have been calls about it. And for that matter why arent you answering your phone?"

He gave her a strange look before patting his pocket, realizing it wasnt there "I must have left it in the car...how do you know about the calls? We were given a tip..."

"Damn the tip!" Ashley said hotly "Do you know who i just got a call from? Your son, who happens to be in the school at this moment. Trapped in a classroom, as it happens, by someone who may be a murderer, as they saw the janitor dragged away screaming. And I don't think he is lying because he sounded scared half to death. Now are you going to go check it out, or are you gong to give me a gun so i can check it out myself?"

When the sheriff heard that he ran to his car, checked his phone, and came back in calling hurriedly for three men to follow him to the school. As the left Ashley hopped on her bike and left for the high school on a shortcut, beating them there and parking next to Stiles jeep. As she hopped off, the first thing she noticed was the hood of the jeep had been bent, with claw marks around the bending. Not only that, but it was slightly open and it looked like the battery had been ripped out. As the sirens got closer she noticed a movement on the roof and saw what looked like a pair of glowing red eyes staring down on her...and a dark shape jumping off as the sheriff pulled up and the red eyes disappeared. Considering what Lydia had described about the creature the night of the video store murder, that wasnt a very comforting thing to see staring at her. Could that be what was trying to get at Stiles? Geez, and she had said she was going to hunt it down and skin it...she had to learn to think before she said things like that. But then again she had always had a feeling there was more out there, truth to some of the supernatural legends out there. She herself had always had a feeling of being watched, and some of the dreams she had were so detailed and familiar at times...

Her mind jumped back to the present as she spied the teens coming out of the school. All of them were pale and tired looking, and as the police herded them down to the cars to sit down while they searched the school, Stiles caught her eye and silently mouthed thank you. Strangly enough Allison and scott were acting distant and staying away from each other. Scott looked...guilty?

She walked up to the cars and sat down next to Stiles, patting him on the back and giving him a one-armed sideways hug."You gonna be ok?"

"Yea, just more than enough excitement for one night"

Lydia and Allison looked their way, calming down from their ordeal while Jackson argued on the phone with someone. "Thank you for finally making the idiots come" said Lydia "They were convinced we were trying to play some sort of stupid prank. As if I would lower myself to something like that"

"We would have been there in the first place if i hadn't gotten the text..."Allison began, before Stiles coughed into his hand and shook his head at her before she could finish.

Ashley lifted her eyebrow at that. "What text? What did it say to make you have to go to the school?" When Allison wouldn't answer, staring down at her arms silently, she turned to Stiles, her arms crossed. "Is there more to this than what you told me on the phone? Like why Scott isn't over here making sure Allison is ok? And such as the red-eyed thing I saw on the roof? And whatever happened to your jeep?"

Stiles looked worried when she said that and opened his mouth up as if to talk, but at that moment his dad chose to show up and he immediately closed his mouth again.

"Stiles we didn't find a body. We found areas that looked like there had been a fight, but no body. We will try to contact the janitor in the meantime. What the hell were you doing in the school in the first place?

Stiles launched into the same story he had given Ashley, which she now believed mostly to be a lie. Not the murderer part, but why everyone was there. She knew he probably had a good reason, but she still didn't like it, and planned on getting to the bottom of it, even if she did it without him.

That night she had fitful dreams, full of fire and screaming. A house of fire, full of people. Men women and children all burning. The worst part of it was that it wasnt as if she was a bystander watching a distance, but actually in the fire. She heard a female voice saying about the Hales, other men talking alongside her outside the house, before the pain really hit her. Her flesh was burning and charring, the smell almost as bad as the pain. She saw a man burning, trying to crawl out of the fire before she finally woke up, covered in sweat, her palms bloody from where her nails has bit into her skin. That was the worst she had dreamt in a long time, but just as detailed as normal. As she lay in bed trying to calm down from the nightmare, part of it hit her...wasnt Hale Derek's last name? As she drifted back to sleep she vowed to look it up when she woke back up, there had to be something there.

When she did finally wake back up it was the afternoon. She hadn't meant to sleep so long, but after last night she needed it. After getting a rockstar punched from downstairs, she plopped herself down in front of the computer, planning to do some research on her dream last night. She pulled up Google and typed in Hale House Fire, not knowing what she would find, but having a vague idea. When it popped up her stomach turned. A house full of people had been burnt alive, men women and children. The windows had been barred, doors locked. No suspects, only two known survivors, Derek and Peter Hale. Derek Hale. No wonder he seemed so uncomfortable and closed off from the world. She was pretty sure she would be closed off from the world if her entire family had died as well. When research was done on the uncle it said he was in a vegetable like state, being taken care of in the Beacon Hills Hospital. She made a mental not to go visit him today when she got a chance, if anything just to confirm what she saw in her dream. She then thought of something else and pulled up the list of people murdered so far. So far, every one of them had at one time been arrested for something fire related before meeting their untimely deaths.

Could it be they were also involved in the Hale House fire? Could it be someone was taking revenge on the people who had burnt down the house and everyone in it? If so then she couldn't blame whoever doing it, after feeling the pain of what they went through herself. They were probable getting a lot quicker of a death than the family had. The authorities wouldn't see it that way though. Eye for an eye was kind of frowned upon these days. But what about the woman she had heard?

After looking up a couple more details, she wrote down a couple of notes on a sheet of paper and left it on her uncles desk. Maybe her could find out more stuff than she could, and any bit would help with the investigation. Maybe he would finally catch a break. She then proceeded to hop in the shower, washing off the sweat from last night. She didn't want to go in public looking or smelling like a workout. She had a busy rest of the day planned and wanted to be clean for it. After pulling on some fresh clothes, she grabbed her phone, tablet and purse and walked outside to her bike. A ride would relax her a bit before more research.

After driving around for an hour, she relented and pulled into the hospital parking lot. Time to meet the other Hale...well, in a sense anyway. She walked in and headed towards the long-term patients area. She headed to the nurses station, putting a smile on her face and told the nurse that she was a new volunteer, and wanted to learn about some of the patients she would be visiting. Luckily the nurse recognized her, and said how nice it was of her to visit with some of the patients while she was here in town. She then proceeded to call over one of the other nurses to show her around and introduce her to some of the patients. She had walked around for about 30 minutes, learning the stories from the very chatty nurse showing her around, when she came to a room with a lone man in a wheelchair, hair just long enough to curl round his ears, back to them.

"Excuse me, what about this gentleman? Whats his story?" she asked the nurse.

"Oh Mr. Hale? Poor gentleman, he was burnt in a house fire...whole family did, except for a nephew. Hasnt responded to anything since he has been here. Just sits in his chair all day, staring off into the distance, probably daydreaming of better times. No one really visits him at all, not that he could hold a conversation poor dear. Oh, excuse me for a minute."

She ran off as one of the patients started into a coughing fit and had a hard time staying upright. Fine with her, gave her a chance to check in on Mr. Hale. As she walked into the room, she wondered if he was one of the people she had seen in her dream last night, or one of the many faceless voices. As she reached the front of him, she gasped. He was, at first glance, a very handsome man, about 6 years older than herself, not that it bothered her. Older men tended to be more mature anyway. At second glance you noticed that the entire half of his body was covered in burn scars, and he had a perpetually distant look on his face, as if he was lost in thought. "What have then done to you" she murmured quietly. She did recognize him though...he had been the man trying to escape from the house right before she had woken up.

"It's really too bad you are unresponsive to everyone" she said to him "I have a feeling a conversation with you would be very interesting. I would have loved to pick your brain."

As she sat there looking at him, she wondered if he had a wife, kids maybe, in the house when it burnt down. Something like that, even without the physical pain, would make even the strongest man withdraw inside himself. She felt a tear slip down her cheek before she was roused from her thinking.

"What are you doing here?" a stern voice asked. Ashley stood up, wiping away the tear, to face an intense looking woman with her hair in a tight bun.

"I'm sorry, he just looked lonely so i thought i would keep him company. Another nurse said i could.."

"Well she was wrong," the stern nurse said. "Please leave now."

Ashley looked at her confused, wondering how it was wrong for someone with no family to have a visitor want to keep him company, but did as she asked and left the room, looking back as the nurse closed the door. It felt wrong to leave him alone but she did, leaving the hospital and getting back on her bike. Instead of heading straight home though, she stopped at the store and got a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of black cherry rum, along with a small bottle of Chambord. She was addicted to the black raspberry liquor, and mixed with sprite and the rum it tasted like skittles. And she felt that, after tonight, she may need them. She had always let her emotions get to her a little too much, tonight was no exception. She also let other people's sadness get to her more than she should. Combined with all that had happened the past couple of weeks, she figured it was about time she had a couple of drinks. So, after driving home and fixing a small meal for herself, plus a plate each for Stiles and her uncle, then writing a note to Stiles saying where she would be if he looked for her, she put her phone on the desk, grabbed her backpack with the drinks and sprite inside, along with a shot glass and cup, she climbed up onto the roof.

************************************************** **************************************  
Three hours later, it was dark, and she had went through half of her alcohol, having always been a slow drinker she liked to savor it rather than chug, though she did take shots of the whiskey. She was a multifaced drunk...sometimes she was happy, sometimes she was hyper, sometimes she was sad...tonight she a was a quiet one, though she had been silently singing to herself all night. The more she drank, the louder she sang. She had a thing for Disney songs, not to mention her favorite movie from when she was little, The Princess and the Goblin, and the main song from it was almost always running through her head. That, and Dreams to Dream, from Fieval goes West were her two favorite songs ever for some reason.

She had just finished singing Dreams to Dream out loud, even twirling a bit to the dancing, when she heard a very slight thud behind her. She grabbed onto the chimney to keep from falling, and slowly turned to face whoever was there. Standing there, on all fours, was the red-eyed beast from the roof, just staring at her. He was about 6'5, with dark wiry hair all over his body and pointed ears, along with a mouth full of sharp pointed teeth, made for ripping flesh from bone. She would have backed up if she had anywhere to go, and didn't want to yell for Stiles as he may still try to go after him. The only thing she could do is take another shot and stand there. Luckily she was pretty fearless when she was drunk.

"Um...hello..can I help you? I would offer you a shot but i just dropped the glass."

The beast had stopped growling as she talked and perked its ears up. "You arent afraid of me?" It said in a deep gutteral voice. She was surprised a voice could come out at all considering, even more surprised it..or he...was talking to her.

"Should I be?"

"I could rip you apart."

"And if you decided to I wouldn't be able to stop you, I accept that. But you havent so far, and for some reason im not scared...I know i should be...but im not."

He seemed surprised by this, as much as a beast can look surprised, and stalked closer to her. "You are right..I am curious about you. I have scented you several times lately. I thought I should meet you before I decide what to do with you."

"I...may I ask something while you decide?" she braved.

"You may."

"Are you killing the ones involved in the Hale house fire?"

That stopped the beast entirely. It gave her the strangest look, then got right up next to her, almost pinning her where she was. She kept on talking, not knowing what else to do while he...sniffed her?

"I know that's why you are killing everyone...and I don't blame you." she said slowly, only slurring her words slightly "I think you are killing everyone involved with the Hale House fire. I don't know if you care what im saying. But it wasnt right what happened, and you have every right to kill all of them in my opinion. I would probably do the same thing, and I hope you made them suffer like they suffered." There. It was out there in the open...of course it was a murderous beast man that she was telling, and she may not live past it...but it was out.

The beast stopped sniffing her and stared her in the eye "You understand what I am doing...that is something I hadn't expected from anyone..it is an endearing quality in you." Had he just complimented her?

"I see things a bit differently than most people. More..gray, than just black white."

"I can see that. You...intrigue me. I can't say why, but you do. What would you say if I offered you the bite?"

"The bite? What do you mean?"

"I could make you as I am..stronger, faster, better than everyone else. I don't offer this to just anyone, so you should feel honored." As he said this he slowly lifted her wrist to his mouth, but very gently, as if trying to avoid hurting her." What do you say?"

She thought, her mind slowly working through what he had just asked her. The chance to be more than she was...to never be afraid again..but one thought kept her from accepting. "I..think I have to decline for now, but thank you for offering me your gift. My family needs me, and I don't need to think about controlling something like this when i am trying to help them. I hope you understand." Her mind was starting to clear a bit...perhaps from the beast?

He frowned, but took her wrist away from his mouth. She though he might leave after that but he continued to stare at her. Was he angry with her? "Are..you going to kill me?" she asked.  
He gave a growly chuckle. "No, not kill..but i would like to try something else...close you eyes." He commanded. Normally when someone gave her an order she would argue with them, but she felt the need to obey this time. "Why am i closing my eyes? I have already seen you." she asked.

"I am changing back for a moment, and don't want you seeing that form quite yet. Now keep them closed." As she closed them, she felt the air around her changing as he..switched forms? So he had a human form as well? No wonder he didn't want her to see it, he couldn't be id'd if she didn't know what he looked like. As they air stopped changing she felt a body move in closer to her. A very naked body. A very well-built feeling, hard naked body. "Wha.." she gasped"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." a much more human voice said before a pair of lips softly touched hers. She was surprised for a moment, then gave in as a hand came up to caress her cheek. She opened her mouth a bit and he took that as a chance to deepen the kiss, and she brought up both hands and gripped the back of his head, bringing him closer in, enjoying the warmth against her, not caring he could probably kill her without breaking a sweat. As his hands moved down her body to grips her by the hips, she gave a small moan and gripped his hair in her hands as their tongues thrust against each other. She lightly bit his bottom lip and could have sworn he growled as he pushed her up against the chimney, clasping her rear and keeping her firm against him before finally pulling away, her sucking on his lower lip as he did. Both of them were breathing heavily as they did, her eyes still closed, stomach fluttering as he got close again and whispered into her ear "Something for you to think about if you change your mind." before lightly biting her ear and pulling away. She tried to walk towards him, but stumbled and started to fall as the alcohol kicked in. Luckily he hadn't left yet, and caught her.

"Um, before I leave I don't suppose you could help me back to my room. I may fall off the roof if I try to get back now." She said breathlessly. That kiss had really done its work on her.

"I suppose that the least I could do." he said as she felt the air change, and when she opened her eyes he was back into beast form as she thought. He then proceeded to lift her up into his furry arms, her giving a brief squeal of alarm before hanging on for dear life as he jumped off the roof, then proceeded to turn around and jump back into her room. He gently let her go, sniffing her neck again, and she released the hold she had on his neck, actually enjoying how soft his fur had been. As he turned around to leave she hurried and stopped him.

"Will I see you again? Or, at least see this part of you?" Was she really asking him that? Stupid alcohol, making her say silly things to a beast man. A beast man who really knew how to kiss. And who really had a nice..no! Stop thinking about his body!

He stopped, not turning around, but she could hear the amusement in his deep animal-like voice as he answered "Would you like to?"

"I..think that I would. As long as you don't plan on killing me or turning me against me will that is."

"Then you will" As he said it, at the moment Stiles chose to bust into her room, having heard the thump in her room and wanting to check on her. He saw the beast and his face turned white, he grabbed the baseball bat next to the door and stood in front of her and yelled "Dont you come near her!" Which was funny because he wouldn't be able to do much with the bat, but brave seeing as he was still trying to protect her. The beast growled at Stiles and jumped out of the window, running out into the night.

Stiles turned around once he knew the beast was gone and turned his attention to Ashley. "Are you hurt? Did he bite you? Touch you? What happened?" he asked in a panic, not knowing how the same thing that had stalked them in the school had simply left them alone when they had nothing protecting them. Ashley wobbled a bit, the rest of the alcohol finally hitting her as she answered. "he..he didnt hurt me. We just talked. And then he kissed me for some reason." The kiss was the last thing she remembered before passing out, an incredulous look on her cousins face.

I hope you liked this part, i have had it in my mind for a while but had to lead up into it, please review and let me know!


	6. If the shirt fits

Ashley awoke to a pounding headache. She hadn't drank like that in some time and it was easy to tell once the next day hit her. She groaned and slowly sat up, twisting to set her feet on the floor so she could walk to the bathroom and at least brush her teeth. After brushing her teeth and washing her face to feel more human, she walked downstairs to make a much-needed cup of coffee, and by coffee she meant stick a flavor in the kcup machine and let it do its magic. The flavor of the day was...White chocolate raspberry latte...nice. After grabbing the cup she headed back upstairs, sat at her desk, and noticed her phone was dead. "Dammit, i must have forgotten to plug it in last night" Sighing to herself she plugged it into the charger and turned it on, jumping when it almost immediately starting popping up with text messages, a missed call and a voicemail.  
"What the hell...what all happened last night? Did I miss something?" Narrowing her eyes she opened up her messages and checked the most recent one, which was from Stiles.  
I don't know how you managed to stay alive last night but you are damn lucky. When i get back from school we should probably talk, so don't skip out on me. or leave the house for that reason. Just, stay ok?

"Stay alive?" she pondered to herself before thinking to what happened last night."Lets see..climbed the rook, drank a bit, tried to ignore thinking about stuff, ran into..." She gasped as the nights events before passing out flashed in her mind. "Holy shit! I'm alive, it talked to me...for fraks sake it kissed me..." As she thought about the kiss certain parts of her warmed up, she didn't think she had ever been kissed like that and it showed, looking at how she had reacted to it at the time. Not only that but the hard body pressed against hers had been like a furnace, a tall, strong, crazy, murderous, smells like sex, tastes like cinnamon furnace...

She needed a cold shower. Badly.

What was she doing thinking about him..it..like that when it nearly killed her cousin last night? It didn't matter how long it had been she didn't need to go quite that far. It didn't matter how her body had reacted to it. Though..she wouldnt mind talking to it some more, find out more about why it was doing what it was doing. Maybe even figure out why is could turn into a ..like it could. it was horrible that even with knowing how much danger she was in from wanting to talk to it again, her mind craved information, her curiosity peaking much like Stiles did when he was deep into a project.  
Luckily it was already 2 in the afternoon, and she had enough time to heat up some lunch and shower before Stiles got home from school for their so-called talk. She finished off her coffee, walked back downstairs to clean out the cup and popped a thing of instant mac'n'cheese in the microwave, not wanting to obviously go to too much effort today while her head still felt like a jack hammer had went through it. The sad thing was, all she could think was that is was a good thing she was drinking whiskey and not tequila. If it had been things with the beast/wolf/man would probably have gone a bit farther, as it took pretty much all her inhibitions away with a couple of shots. Once the easy mac was done she wolfed it down and headed to her shower, planning on taking a nice long one to ease away her..tension.

When she got out finally the entire bathroom was steamed up and she felt like a new person, having used her favorite red velvet shampoo, shower gel combo, shaving everything, exfoiliating her face, and then just sitting in the tub for a bit before getting out so she didn't get dizzy from the quick change in heat. After pulling on underthings, a pair of shorts and a long blue tunic blouse and drying her hair, she realized she could hear voices coming from Stiles room. Being the nosey person she was she crept to his door, curious at Stiles mentioning a cousin she had never heard of, peeking in to see Stiles talking to Danny at the computer. She had alway liked Danny, he was a good kid who everyone seemed to get along with, not to mention brilliant and gay. Her favorite kind of person.

She was about to walk in and say hi when she noticed someone else in the corner of the room. Peeking further in she saw...a very defined chest. A very nice, broad, toned chest attached to..Derek Hale's head. Derek was in her cousins room. Trying to put on one of Stiles tiny shirts. This was too good she giggled to herself as Derek complained about how none of the shirts fit, not bothering at the time to wonder why he was in the room, just enjoying the view. Danny noticed her from the corner of his eye and gave a slight smile as she looked over and winked at him. Stiles rolled his eyes and continued to look at his computer intently, begging Danny to apparently hack into somewhere for him.

Thinking the poor guy had been tortured enough, she proceeded to walk the rest the way into the room, clearing her throat to announce her presence to the other two males in the room before Derek decided to try other clothes on. Not that she would have minded. "Stiles, you know as well as i do none of your shirts are going to fit our cousin, he is a bit bigger than you and would just stretch them out." She said, smirking at Derek as he turned slighty red but kept his infamous scowl on his face. "Why don't you let me find him a shirt while you and Danny do whatever illegal thing you were planning on doing? Follow me." she told him turning around and not bothering to check if he followed. If he wanted a fitting shirt he would do it, and she luckily had plenty of larger shirts from her stint of working at GameStop.

"So...you are a cousin now huh?" she teased as she walked into her room."Gotta say never say you on the family reunion list"

He rolled his eyes as he followed her in."Stiles is an idiot."

"Now that's not nice. It may be true at time..but i digress. And are you sure it's not because some people think you are doing the murdering after they found your sister? And he was trying to keep Danny from know who you actually were?"

Derek stared her with mouth flopping around like a dead fish. It was pretty funny actually to know she had knocked him for a loop."How did you..."

"I live in a house with the town sheriff and the worlds most informative teen if you havent noticed. I find out a lot by just listening. I don't think you did it by the way."

He raised an eyebrow after finally closing his mouth back."You dont?"

"Of course not. I'm not stupid, and don't think Stiles would have you in his room if he did think you were. Plus I kind of..ran into the thing doing all the killing." Saying that she came to her dresser and went to the bottom drawer to pull out a shirt for him when she felt herself being turned around and pressed up between the dresser and Derek.

"You what? When? Did he bite you?" Derek had an angry look on his face as he questioned her, and unfortunately Ashley wasnt up for the upset antics of anyone. "Last night, i was drinking on my roof when he approached me. We just talked, though he did offer to bite me and i said no, ok? Now let me go!" His grip lessened slighty on her arms as they stared each other down and they both realized just how close to each other they really were, Derek breathing hard and his face slowly turning to an emotion she almost couldn't place as he actually looked her down and licked his lips.

"Are you..ok? He didn't hurt you" Derek asked slowly.

"I'm fine. It was more shocking than anything...im honestly just as surprised as everyone else I wasnt killed...just lucky i guess." She blushed as she realized how close their faces were...

Unfortunately neither of them got to find out just how far it could have gone, as Stiles came in breaking the atmosphere in the room.

"Hey have you gotten him a shirt yet we have stuff to...Hey! Are you threatening her now too? Let her go!" Stiles yelped. Derek just gave him a withering look like Stiles was pretty much as intimidating as a chihuahua, before looking her back in the eyes and letting her go. He stepped back and she brushed herself off. "I'm fine, we were just discussing last night...tell him all about it if you want later, for now let me get him a shirt so you can go back to your illegal acts I have no idea you are doing."

Stiles face turned red as he turned around and walked back to his room. Ashley just smiled and turner back to the drawer and, leaning over and grabbing a black collared shirt, raised back up and turned around to him..to catch him checking out her ass? Smirking she threw the shirt at face."Take a picture it will last longer." Immature but totally fit the case as it was now Derek's turn for his face to turn slightly red and he stalked back to Stiles room, pulling on the shirt and muttering a brief "Thanks".

When they got back to Stiles room, he was eyeing Derek like he expected him to jump them all any minute now. Danny on the other hand had apparently finished what he was doing as he said to Stiles"Hey, i finished tracking the message you asked for. It came from..the hospital?" Stiles furrowed his brow as he looked at the computer screen.

"That can't be right, it says it came from Scotts moms computer. She couldn't possibly be the one who.."

"Then that's where im going" Derek said as he stood up and made for the door, looking back at Ashley for a moment before he left. Stiles stood up and made to follow him, saying a quick thank you to Danny and saying to let himself out before running out the door behind Derek. Danny and Ashley looked at each other and rolled their eyes, not really wanting to know what was going on. Ashley let Danny out with a smile and thought to herself, "At least not yet..." She would find out eventually she knew. Until then she was going back upstairs to play on her computer a bit...and to look up a bit of werewolf info.

A few hours later she felt she was decently caught up on various werewolf lore, having looking up information from all the different types of legends about them..weaknessess, strengths, characteristics and so on. If she did talk to him again she wanted to be ready as she was pretty sure thats what he was. It was the only thing that made sense to her, which was strange. She knew she should be more disbelieving, but a but of her deep in her mind was whispering that it was all true, the same part of her that usually was whispering for her to trust her instincts about certain..strange things. Because of this she also believed in angels and demons, time travel and alternate dimensions. not that she would ever tell anyone as they would all call her crazy. Most of the time she was pretty damn sure she was crazy, honestly.

Good grief she has proof, she finally realized. I have actual proof that at least some of this crazy shit exists.  
I wonder what else does?

At least she was finally making some guy headway, she thought with a smile.


	7. A new Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i had a bit of trouble with this chapter for some reason, later i will be adding in others pov's but for now it is just Ashley. Please reveiw!!!

Ashley came home that night disappointed. Stiles had been put on first string, but for some reason had not shown up for the game. That worried her quite a bit as he and Derek had run off somewhere earlier that day, and wasnt answering his phone. She figured she would wait just a bit though, at least until about midnight, to talk to her uncle about it, as knowing Stiles he was doing something his dad really wouldn't approve of. Meanwhile, she supposed she could try to get ahold of Scott, and find out from him what was up. As Stiles best friend, he would be the one to know what was going on. Unfortunately, even he wasnt answering his phone, which meant either he hadn't got home from the game yet, or was with Stiles. Niether boded well for either of them, and it was a good thing the sheriff wasnt home yet.

She did, however, think she had at least made a friend with someone around her own age for once, as she had sat down with Allison at the game for a while and was introduced to her aunt Kate. Kate was a hoot, having just moved back to town to see her niece, and was in the same shoes as Ashley was, not many female friends, having been annoyed the hell out of most of them. She did, however, have an appreciation for fine-looking men, and they both shot the breeze while watching the game that night, with Allison looking on in amusement. Kate had also given her her cell phone number, promising a girls night full of drunken bar hopping. She left the game a mix of lighthearted and worried.

It was just her luck, however, that as soon as she headed into her room, she heard the front door slam open and shut, and Stiles came bounding up the stair and towards his room. "Holy shit Stiles, stop! Whats wrong with you, you look like you have seen a ghost...why wernt you at the game tonight? Your dad was looking for you ya know."

"I know, I just, something major happened, I can't explain. Just promise you wont go out again tonight? Or at all? In fact stay inside all the time and keep your window locked. Yea, that should be safeish. Or you know all those awesome knives you have? Keep like 5 on you at one time. And pepper spray. Maybe a dog whistle? No that's stupid, nevermind. Oh and can you cover for me tonight? I will owe you like four, I just cant have dad knowing I was out with Derek at you cuz, you know, murder accusations and all that. Thanks!"

"Umm..." With that he turned around and ran to his room with a baseball bat in his hand, locking the door after he slammed it.

"Good grief." she thought. "Is he out of Adderall again? Did someone slip him drugs? I know he isn't drunk because I have seen him drunk and he is super chill..."

Sighing she heads to her room, taking out her phone and texting his dad why he wasnt at the game, making up some excuse about his jeep having some engine trouble and his phone going dead. He was right, he did owe her multiple times over. She fully intended to find out what was wrong as well, as she refused to cover for him anymore unless she knew why she was covering. She hoped Derek wasnt in any more trouble than he already was, the poor broody guy had enough on his plate as it was. She headed to her computer, pulling up Facebook and checking her messages and notifications, then went to Funimation and found a good anime to watch. Currently she was going back over all the Dragon Ball episodes, noticing she had forgotten quite a bit about it, as well as there were a lot of characters you never see again. She was also introducing herself to TeamFourStar on YouTube, loving their abridged version of Dragonball Z. She watched that for about an hour before finally yawning and setting her computer to silent, walking over to the window to lock it. If it made Stiles feel better she would do it, even if it was just for tonight. Her luck her beast friend would try to get into her room and have a conversation with her again, and she was too tired for that tonight. With that she changed into her pjs and switched off the light, climbing into bed to fall into another night full of strange dreams.  
******************************************************

The next day Stiles had left for school early, not wanting to run into her most likely, knowing she would get the truth out of him one way or another and wanting to put it off as soon as possible. She retaliated by hiding all the tissues and lotion he had in his room and replaced them with sandpaper and nair. Childish and silly, she knew, but it was that kinda day and she knew his head nearly explodes when he is too sexually frustrated. Ha.

Once school is out she gives Stiles a call, wanting to know is Super Smash Bros is still on for him and Scott. He answers just a bit more rushed than normal. "Yes what is it?"

"Hey you ok? Just checking on you about last night, and about game night tonight, you still in?"

"Yea maybe, right now Scott and me are for some reason saving Jackson from a creep practically breathing down his neck in an abandoned looking street. You know, the usual stuff."

"No offense, but your usual is far from being usual on anyones scale. Just let me know, pretty sure your dad is going to be home doing research on something tonight, and btw he bought the story I made up for you, but barely. So you're welcome."

"Thanks again, I promise as soon as I can I will explain everything. I know I keep saying that but there is a lot of shit going on right now."

"I know. Oh, btw, im officially a staff member for the winter formal. So Ha! Later."

She heard him groan as she hung up the phone, grinning at the thought of being able to laugh at his attemps to flirt with Lydia, and dance like he is having a seizure. Not feeling like staying cooped up in the house she goes for a quick bike ride, heading out for fried rice and coming back, heading up to her room to catch a couple more episodes of Dragonball before realizing how dark it is outside. She pauses it and heads downstairs, at once noticing the smell of whiskey coming from the kitchen. She peeks in to see Stiles and his dad, looking over a bunch of paperwork on the table, the Sheriff nursing a bottle of Jack Daniels and Stiles reading a report. She gets in a bit closer, neither of them noticing her behind them, when she notices that it's the case from the Hale house fire she had researched, along with files about all the people who had been murdered already. She had mentioned to him something about the fire a couple of days ago, and guessed he had finally taken it to heart and looked at her notes. Stiles had a look on his face like he had figured something out, as his dad said how much he missed talking to him like that.

"Dad, I really have to make a call"

"And I miss your mom..."

Hearing that tore at her heart, so she knew it had to of hurt Stiles as well as he turned around and looked at his dad, taking away the whiskey.

"Thanks." said she sheriff, giving a sad smile.

Stiles then turned around and headed out the door, looking worried about a text he had just gotten. "Stiles, what wrong?"

"I need to go, Scott has an emergency."

"Not without me you aren't. I have covered for you enough, I am going with you this time, I think I deserve it."

"What, no you cant...come on really?" She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Fine, whatever, get in. At least I will have an alibi this time."

"You know it really says something about you that you need and alibi."

"You have no room to talk miss get drunk on the roof."

"Whatever." She grins and sticks out her tongue at him as they make the short drive. Stiles stops outside the house and talks to a worried looking Scott, who is flailing his arms wildly. They both walk fastly back to the jeep, Scott looking at her confusedly (a normal look on his face) and hops in the back, giving Stiles a direction to go and they speed off. "So, um, how come you came along?" he asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I don't know, boredom? Curiosity about why I keep having to give his dad excuses? Just curiosity in general? I like a good adventure? Pick one."

He stares at her for a moment then turns to Stiles. "I know where they are going but we have to be quick, I think they have stopped, it's about a block from here. Let me out of the car here, when you see it you know what to do." With that he jumps out of the car and they drive off, Ashley looking at Stiles strangely.

"You know, im not even going to ask, im just going to go with whatever happens because im going to assume its easier than waiting for you to explain the situation. Hey, watch out for that car...and that animal, what the hell Stiles!"Ashley grips the front of the car, pain shooting through her arm from an old wreck injury, as Stiles swerves to avoid hitting an animal that runs through the road, slightly hitting a car that, unknown to her, he was going to hit anyway. They hit it just hard enough to jerk both cars a bit, though her old injury was screaming something fierce at her. Stiles jumps out of the car to talk to whoever they hit.

Who happened to be Scott's mom. Great.

"You have to be kidding me, Stiles?"

"Mrs. McCall? Wow, this is crazy, what a coincidence huh?"

"I, I do not know what happened, you guys just came out of nowhere.."

"Came out of nowhere we were parked on the side of the road Stiles!"

"Dont put too much on him Mrs. McCall" said Ashley groaning, massaging her wrist in pain. "There was an animal that ran out in front of us, he swerved to avoid hitting it."

"Yea, how crazy is that right? We should probably call the cops or something..."

"Stiles we aren't calling the cops you dope, it was just a little lovesmack between cars."

"Yes that wont be necessary." Said the man with Melissa, his back towards them.

"Are you sure? I think I may have whiplash or something.."

"You hit us!"

"Besides im pretty I hurt more than you right now, my wrist is killing me from bracing myself with my surgery wrist. And I would kind of like to know what happened to the animal that ran out..."

"Ashley, are you ok?"

"I'm sure Mrs. McCall, im sorry if we interrupted your date." Suddenly Ashley saw a pair of glowing eyes on the other side of the road, bright blue, peeking through a pair of pushes. She slowly makes her way over to them, hearing a soft whining coming from them, not to mention a bloody paw print on the sidewalk, quite small in size. She gets down on her knees in front of the bushes, really hoping whatever it is doesn't jump out and attack her, and slowly parts the bushes. Inside, huddling down in the middle of the bush, is a small wolf cub, bleeding on its front paw. Pitch black, with handsome silver streaks down its side and on its face, she can tell its scared and in pain. She put her hand to it slowly, not wanting to scare it, letting it smell her so it knows she isn't a threat. It growls a bit at first, but gets closer after a couple of minutes, somehow able to sense it isn't in any danger with her. She then picks it up gently, cradling it in her arms and standing up, heading back to the group.

"I think I found our culprit" she says, showing them what she found. Melissa immediately softens a bit at the sight of the small creature, though still warns her that it could be dangerous, no matter how small it is.

"Anything can be dangerous in the right circumstances" Ashley tells her, noticing her dating looking at her with a curious expression on his face, something niggling at her mind that she knows who this is but never clicking. "Besides, evil isnt born, its made. This little guys just needs some kindness shown to him, thats all." She thinks she sees a small smirk on the face of Melissa's date, but its gone when Melissa turns back to him.

"Come on Stiles, pretty sure we have ruined their date enough for the night, and I want to clean this little guy up a bit so I can take him to the vet tomorrow. Goodnight , and sorry again. Goodnight Mr..."

"Peter" he says, shaking her hand. She still can't get over the feeling she has met him before, but someone that handsome would stand out in her mind...but this is someone else's date we are talking about here, down girl!

Smiling and shaking his hand back she lets go and walks to the jeep, practically dragging Stiles by his shirt. The wolf cub stays nestled in her arms as she sits down and buckles up, her trying to keep him as warm and calm as possible. As they drive away, she asks "Was that what you came out here to do? Ruin that poor woman's date? Because that's the feeling I get, even though im pretty sure this guy was unexpected."

"Yes, it was." He said after a while, unusually silent.

"Are you going to tell me why?"

"Its complicated."

"I hate it when people say that, it's never actually complicated, they just don't want to explain it." then after a while "What time does the vet open tomorrow?"

He glances at her for a moment, then back at the road. "I'm not sure. I think 9, but I will text Scott to make sure, he still works there."

"Thanks."

They get home and the sheriff had finally went to bed, all the papers put away, bottle of jack back in the cabinet. Ashley says goodnight to Stiles, grabbing a first aid kit and a thick blanket from the dryer, and heads to her room with the pup. She places him on the bed, wrapped up a bit in the warm blanket to keep him calm, and gets some stuff out to clean and wrap his leg until tomorrow. The poor thing yelps a bit when she cleaned it, the antiseptic stinging a bit. It quickly calms back down though, staying still long enough for her to wrap it up and secure it. She goes downstairs quickly to get a bowl of water and a piece of deli meat for it to eat, then comes back up to it half asleep in the blanket. She sets the water and piece of meat on the floor next to the bed and strokes the pups soft fur a bit before putting on a pair of sleep shorts and a batman tank top, about ready to hit the hay herself. She sits back down on the bed next to him, letting him crawl on her lap and hunker down there, liking how fast he seemed to connect to her, how smart he seemed to be.

It wasnt til he started growling softly at the window that she noticed someone else was in the room. She starts, looking up quickly to see the beast/wolf/man from before standing there, eyes glowing red and nails sharper looking than when she was drunk. "You have a brave little protector there." it growled, as the wolf pup jumped down on the floor and stood in front of her, growling at it still.

"I suppose I do" she said warily "Can...can I help you? You aren't here to ask me if I want to be bitten again, are you? Because im pretty sure the answer will still be no, but thank you. I am grateful to you for putting me back in my room by the way...it would have hurt falling off the roof."

I gave what Ashley supposed was a laugh. "Your welcome,it's not every day i get to carry a lovely lady in my arms, hairy or not. And no, I wont ask you again this soon, especially as I am pretty sure if I get any closer your new friend will try to stop me, small or not. I do ask that you treat him well...wolves tend to be extremely loyal when treated right, and he will be a fierce protector..as you can already tell a bit. He will be a steadfast friend. Have you named him yet?"

"I was thinking Gwaine. One of King Arthur's most loyal and fierce knights, and considered to be quite handsome. I think he is pretty handsome already, but what do I know?"

He considered her a moment. "A good name, which I think he will live up to. Just remember what I said."

"So, did you just come here to tell me to treat him right? Because im very confused about whats going on now?"

"Am I not allowed to want to come by and see you? We did, after all, share a very tender moment the other night.." He gets closer as he says this, bringing his nose down to her neck and breathing in her scent almost, seeming to sigh. She stays perfectly still, not trusting herself to move, waiting for him to finish before looking up at him.

"As fun as this is...im sure Stiles will hear the growling in a minute and come in here swinging his baseball bat, which im pretty sure would do nothing to you. So, if you don't mind, im tired, and have to bring him to the vet in the morning." She is pretty sure she is insane saying this too him, but he did say that he wouldn't hurt her at one point, and, as insane and beast like as he was, she believed him for some reason.

He bowed his head slightly to her, breathing her in one more time and licking her neck, causing her to shudder, warmth spreading to her nether regions unexpectedly as he backs up and just jumps straight out of the window. She runs over to it to see a black streak running off.

Gwaine finally stops growling and presses up against her leg and whines, so she picks him up, closing the window and turning off the lights and crawling into bed, letting him find a comfortable spot up against her. Once she does her mind starts to drift off, wondering how in the hell she keeps getting into these situations.

That, and what on earth her nether-regions are thinking getting turned on by it, him, again. Stupid horny-making hormones. That was her last thought as she drifts off to sleep, for once having pleasant dreams.


	8. Winter Formal

The night of the winter formal was finally here, and being the procrastinator she was, Ashley was just now looking at the mall for something to wear. Sure, she may just be a chaperone at the thing, but that was no reason not to dress up a bit, at least in her book. Gwaine was at the vets office for the night, as she had just now brought him there for a complete checkup to make sure nothing was wrong, and to get him his shots and such. The Sheriff had been very nice about letting her keep him in the house, especially after she explained how she came across him, and how he was already pretty much potty trained. In fact he liked Gwaine enough he was constantly trying to sneak him treats, trying to pass off curly fries as for the pup. He had been her cuddle buddy every night since she rescued him, and she was going to miss him tonight.

As she looked through the dresses, trying to find something for women that actually had breasts, she spotted Lydia and Allison and, believe it or not, Stiles, shopping as well, Lydia trying to stuff different dresses into poor Stiles arms. She laughed at the sight and walked over.

"Looks like im not the only one who procrastinated til the night of." she quipped to the girls, who looked over at her in surprise, Allison smiling and Lydia looking boredly curious, as only she could pull off. Stiles blushed and wouldn't look at her as she smirked at him. "Any luck finding a dress?"

"Not yet." said Allison. "We really havent tried anything on yet, Lydia is just making her pile to try at the moment."

"Wait, havent you gotten anything to try on yet?"

"Not yet, I have never really been a big dress shopper. I figure let Lydia pick out hers first, then once she finds the right one, try to find one I actually like."

"Haha, good plan, especially since you wouldn't have room in your arms for your own at the moment."

"Wait." said Lydia, narrowing her eyes. She turns to Stiles. "Put these in my dressing room." Stiles looks over at Ashley and sighs, muttering something about this not being a 24 hours Macys, obeying Lydia's command like a trained monkey.

"Aren't you Stiles older cousin? Why are you dress shopping?"

"I was asked to be a chaperone tonight. It was the sheriff who was asked, but with all the murders lately he is constantly on duty, so I am instead. The way I see it, I just have a good reason to dress up a bit and stop drunken teenagers from doing stupid shit. Because no matter what happens, the punch will end up spiked, or someone will sneak in a flask. The best I can do is just try to alleviate the stupid that happens from it. By the way, you have my cousin well-trained"

Lydia looked at her and slowly smiled. "I like you, you sound like you don't put up with people shit. Probably comes in handy with being related to Stiles. And he will put up with it if wants to keep being my date tonight"

"Really, is that so? Well congrats to him." Ashley smiles over at Lydia. "And it comes from already going through all the high school drama nonsense and not caring how idiots think. Also helps with weeding out bad dates."

Both the girls laugh at that, and Lydia takes all the dresses she had so far and heads to the dressing rooms, ready to judge. Allison and Ashley continue looking around the dresses, the latter telling the former she wanted to find something just above the knees, so she wouldn't look like she was trying to blend in completely with the high schoolers. They split up and start looking on either end, Ashley feeling the entire time like someone was watching her, which was a bit unnerving. She tried to ignore it and kept looking, finally finding one she liked in her size, midnight blue with fluttery little bell sleeves, just above her knees like she wanted, with a dark brown belt around the waist and a neckline just high enough that she could show off a bit of cleavage and not look like she was about to pop out, so decently modest. She had a pair of dark brown boots that would just match the dress, stopping just below the knee with a 2 inch heel.

Smiling in victory she turns over to where Allison was shopping, only to see a strange man with his back to her talking to the girl. She narrows her eyes and gets closer, catching him asking her if she was here alone, or shopping with friends. She saw Allison mutter something about formal, and was about to step in and rescue the poor girl, who looked scared to death, when the intercom came on, saying that the owner of a blue Mazda needed to come to the front as their car was being towed. Allison paled when she heard it and ran off towards the front to save what was apparently her car.

The crisis averted Ashley walked slowly to the dressing rooms, hoping to catch the creepers face, but he walked off before she could. He even seemed to be talking to himself as he did, which made it all the creepier. Sighing she takes the dress to try on, waving at Stiles as he sat next to the rooms waiting for Lydia, and giving him a thumbs up. He smiles back at her, standing up in a hurry as Lydia marches out of her dressing room with the chosen dress, telling Stiles they just needed shoes and they were done. Stiles sighed again theatrically and follows after her.

Ashley just shakes her head at them, going in to try on the dress. It ended up fitting perfectly, so she considered the trip a success and paid for it, putting it on the bike and riding home to change for the night, though if she knew how it was going to end up she might have never gone...or let any of them go for that matter.

**********************

Two hours later she was all done up, light foundation, dark pink eyeshadow, thin black eyeliner, hardly any mascara as her eyelashes were long enough as it was, and hair done up in a messy bun, tendrils escaping from the sides to curl around her face. The idea was, and she had told the sheriff about it and he laughed, approving, was that she wasnt to look like the rest of the chaperones, so if she was walking around the students wouldn't suspect her as badly, and try to hide whatever they were doing. It helped that she looked younger than she was, and knew all the places to keep an eye out for.

She also was told that Scott had been banned from going because of his grades, but fully expected to still see him there. If anything, she wouldn't be the one to tattle if she saw him. Unfortunately, because of her dress, she couldn't ride her motorcycle, but had the sheriff drop her off around a block away from the school on his way in to work. As she walked, she was glad she had picked very comfortable boots, as much walking as she was going to be doing. Passing through the parking lot she sees Allison in a car with Jackson, already taking a drink from a flask. She sighed and shook her head, continuing to walk through to the gym, knowing to already keep an eye on one person.

Poor Allison, she had looked depressed.

Walking to the doors of the gym she goes over to Coach Finstock, letting him know she was there. His eyes widen slighty and he looks like he is about to say something, most likely sarcastic, when she beats him to it. "Its called blending in. I came up with it with the sheriff, the plan is I wont look like the rest of the chaperones and they will overlook me, as i look more like everyone else here. Therefore, less likely to hide what they are doing from me. Capiche?"

He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, trying to figure out what to say. He settles for a "Fine, just get in there." before turning back to the doors.

She smiles and says, loudly "You can't tell what to do, im not one of your silly lacrosse players." Before heading into the gym, knowing he has an incredulous look on his face.

When she walks in she has a brief moment of déjà vu, remembering her own high school days and dances. Ducts tape tuxes, unwrapped condoms on the floor and cheesy decorations, ah the good old days. So far, at least all she saw was the cheesy decorations, and the music was better than hers had been, as they had a live band here. As she thought about all the good changes they had so far, she thought she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Melissa's date from the night she found Gwaine looking over at her. But, when she looked over to where she saw him, a couple passed and he was gone. A bit confused about why she was seeing people who couldn't possibly be here, she shook her head and started walking around, looking out for what she knew would be here. After catching a couple of students smoking weed in the corner of the gym under the stairs, she runs into Scott,like she knew she would.

He turns red and starts to try to explain himself, but she stops him. "Far be it for me to turn you in. I wont rat you out, just try not to run into anyone else. Go on, have a good night."

He smiles and thanks her, rushing off to stand behind a group of other students in the shadows of the gym, so he wouldn't be seen. She walks out from beneath the steps and towards the drink table, feeling a bit thirsty and wanting to see if the punch had been spiked yet. Thankfully, she got a cup before it was, but as she stood off of the side she saw a couple of boys sidling over to the table, trying to hide something between them. She laughs and walks over to one of the teachers in charge, whispering what was going on and letting her go stop the boys in the act. Feeling like she was already doing a job well done she goes off towards the tables to find Stiles, nodding her head to Allison as she passes by her. She sees him sitting at a table by himself with Lydia, both looking a bit glum, Lydia sneaking glances at Jackson with an upset look on her face.

She stands to the side, watching as Jackson finally pulls Allison over to dance. Stiles then stands up, offering his hand to Lydia. Ashley sees her shake her head at him, apparently not wanting to dance, but Stiles gets a determined look on his face, and starts talking to her, in major speech mode. Ashley wished she could hear what he was saying, from the looks on Lydia's face, but was rather proud of him when she sees Lydia walk up close to him, saying something back with a smirk on her face, and grabs his hand, pulling him out to the dance floor, Stiles pumping his arm in triumph.

"Good job kiddo." she says to herself, right before she hears the familiar voice of the coach yelling "McCall! I see you buddy!" Uh oh, guess he had been caught.

She stayed where she was, watching the coach trying to push through students to find Scott. She spies him skidding in front of Danny, who looks inebriated and sweaty, and smiles as Scott pulls him to his feet and tell him to dance with him. Danny argues at first, but rolls his eyes as Scott puts his arms around Danny's neck, Danny's arms on his waist. The coach stops in front of them, yelling "what the yell do you think you are...what the hell are you doing."

The entire gym goes quiet, even the band stops playing. Everyone stares at the scene as Scott goes "Yes, Coach?" pulling his arms tighter around Danny. If it wouldn't ruin the moment she would have laughed out loud at how brilliant it was, the coach sputtering and trying to redeem himself, laughing nervously and digging himself deeper before yelling for everyone to just dance. Only when the music came back on did she let herself laugh. She didnt give that kid enough credit, that was a pretty smart move. She watches as Scott thanks Danny and moves over to talk to Allison, Danny's date coming over with two drinks in his hands, confused look on his face.

Smiling to herself she is about to go explore some more when she sees Allison's aunt Kate in the corner, beckoning her over with a cup in her hand. Happy to see another adult she knew there she walked over, accepting the cup Kate offers her and takes a sip, feeling a familiar burning from alcohol."You know, I thought is would be the kids sneaking drinks in, not the adults."

"You have to drink a bit to get through something like this all over again." Kate jokes, and Ashley laughs with her, taking another drink. She didn't plan on drinking much, just enough to relax, it wasnt like she was driving the bike or anything.

"So what are you doing here? Are you a chaperone too?"

"Nope, just checking on my niece, she moves around so much she never really gets a chance to enjoy stuff like this. It's about time she breaks loose a bit."

Ashley nods in agreement and watches the sea of teens before them. She hands the drink back to Kate, having had enough already.  
"So, meet any guys since you have been here?"

She laughs and leans up against the wall. "Yea, but im pretty sure the all are emotionally deficient. Broody, angry, murdery..its like the seven dwarfs of anti-pleasantness. I have met one, maybe two, I have felt a connection with, and they both had a major malfunction emotionwise. It's basically either settle or stay single."

"Whats the name of one of them? There are always ways around those kind of issues. And if not, you don't need to marry them for a little fun." Kate grins naughtily at her, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Haha, good point. Well, the only one you might know is Derek Hale. He's super hot, and that scruff is just...wow. But he scowls more than any man I have ever met."

Kate looks over at her with a strange look on her face, before changing it to thoughtfulness. "You're right, he is sex on a stick, but I have only seen that one look on his face. He might be a beast in bed though..."

Ashley laughs at her, agreeing, then starts to feel a bit dizzy. "Whoa, I think that drink hit me harder than I thought, I need to sit down for a bit."

"Here, let me help." Kate says, putting her hands on her shoulders to support her, then leading towards one of the gym doors leading to the other side of the parking lot. They make it outside and Ashley leans against one of the cars, glad no one else is around to see her this dizzy. "I just meant sit down at one of the tables, but this is good, I can get some fresh air." When she doesn't hear Kate answer she looks around, trying to find her."

"Hey, where did you.."

Before she can finish she feels a sharp prick on the side of her neck, like a needle, and she thrashes a bit before she starts to black out. The last thing she saw was Kate leaning over her with an evil grin on her face saying "Looks like i have my bait.." Before everything went dark...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du Du DUMMMMMMM.....yay for ciffhangers. The next bit will have some from anothers point of view before going back to hers.


	9. Looking for Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> other peoples pov  
> peter pov  
> confusion

At the same time that Ashley was being drugged by Kate, Stiles was freaking out about several things. One, his date had walked out of the gym looking for her ex, and considering there was a murderer on the loose that wasnt among her smartest moves. Two, said ex had apparently told the Argents about Scott and they were coming for him, but he couldn't find Scott in the gym. And three, he had seen Ashley being led out of the gym with Alison's aunt, which scared the shit outta him.

He had a very good idea of what that woman could do, and unfortunately he had several things to do at once. First thing first was to find Lydia. Fortunately he had a very good idea of where she was, and immediately ran towards the lacrosse field, the one place Jackson would go when he needed alone time. Problem was, all the lights were on at the field for some reason, and Lydia was standing in the middle, Derek's crazy uncle Peter stalking slowly towards her.

Stiles started running as fast as he could towards her, screaming her name and to get away as fast as she could, but unfortunately was too late, as Peter opened his mouth to show long razor sharp teeth, and bit and clawed at Lydia until she passed out, a bloody mess. Stiles made it to her and crouched down beside her, just hoping to god she was still alive.

"Don't kill her, please."

Peter crouched over Lydia, between her and Stiles, a bit of blood still on his lip. He seemed to consider it for a moment before saying "Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek."

"What?"

"Tell me how to find Derek Hale" he said, running a long nail across Lydia's face.

"I don't know that!" sputtered Stiles. "How would I know that!"

"Because you're the clever one aren't you?" asked Peter "And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. Tell me the truth, or I will rip her apart."

"Look I don't know ok? I swear to god I have no idea."

Peter stared for a moment before bellowing in his loud alpha roar "Tell me!"

"Ok ok ok look! I..." Stiles tried to calm down his breathing. "I think he knew."

"Knew what?"

"I think he knew he was going to be caught."

"By the Argents?"

"Yea."

"And?"

"When they were shot, he took Scotts phone."

"Why?" he asked, cocking his head.

"They all have GPS now, so if he still has it, if it's still on...we can find him."

"Well that's good." he said standing up and giving Stiles a creepy smile as he wipes off his hands."That means you come with me."

"No, im not letting you leave her here."

"You don't have a choice Stiles you're coming with me."

"What..Look just kill me I don't care anymore!"

"Normally I would, but I promised someone I wouldn't hurt you. A murderer I may be, but I keep my promises." He said, making Stiles look up at him in surprise."Now call your friend. Tell Jackson to come to the field and to come get her."

Stiles stares at him for a bit before taking out his phone and calling Jackson. Once he is sure Jackson is on his way he nods to Peter, and follows him out of the field, looking back on last time at Lydia's prone and bloody body.

Minutes later they are driving down the road, Stiles staring straight ahead, jaw tense, as Peter stares out the window, looking over at him briefly. "Dont feel bad, if she lives she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful."

"Yea. And once a month she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to tear me apart."

"Well, actually considering she is a woman...twice a month."

Stiles just stares and him incredulously and keep driving. Once they make it to a parking garage they stop and take out Stiles laptop. He opens in up and pulls up the program to track Scotts phone.

"So what happens when you find De.."

"Don't think,Stiles, type!"

"You're gonna kill people, aren't you?"

"Only the responsible ones."

"Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott out of it. And my cousin for that matter. She doesn't need to be in this more than she already is."

"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?" Peter asked, sighing and looking at Stiles."Its because their favorite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek and Scott. I need both of them. And your cousin is a beautiful, grown woman, with a thing for wolves as it is. Pretty sure she can make her own choices." Peter smiled wickedly at him.

"He isn't going to help you."

"Oh he will. Because it will save Allison. And you will, because it will save Scott. Your best friend, who you know so well, you even have his user name and password."

Stiles sighs and starts typing, putting in Scotts user name and password. Peter looks as he does and a strange look comes over his face."His user name is Allison? His password is Allison?"

"Ya still want him in your pack?"

Peter just rolls his eyes and looks away while he tracks the phone.

"What the, thats where they are keeping him, his own house?"

"Not at it, under it. I know exactly where that is." A howl goes through the night, Peter tilting his head towards the sound and listening. "And im not the only one."

He takes Stiles keys from him and smashes them between his fingers before turning towards his own car.

"So then you arent going to kill me?"

"Dont you understand yet?" Peter asks, a frown on his face."I'm not the bad guy."

"You turn into a monster with red eyes and fangs and you aren't the bad guy here?"

"I like you Stiles. And since you've helped me, im going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?"

Stiles looked at him bewildered before answering."You know, as great as that sounds, I have things to do, people to see, murders to stop. Oh, and Allisons crazy aunt kidnapped my cousin, and now I have to track her phone as well and make sure she isn't dead because she wont answer my calls or texts. So thanks, but no thanks."

Peters eyes blazed red as he grips Stiles shirt."What do you mean she has your cousin?"

"I saw Kate leading her away at the formal, almost looked like she was holding her up. Pretty sure its your fault, or maybe Dereks, who knows they want you both. But now she in involved in this crazy shit and I will be damned if I lose her too!"

Peters eyes stay red for a minute before he lets go and stalks over to his car, jumping in. Right before he drives off he stops by Stiles, rolling down the window. "She said no as well, you know. Said she had people she had to take care of." With that he sped off towards where Derek was located, leaving Stiles a spluttering mess.  
********

Peter himself couldn't understand why he cared that Kate had the girl. She was pretty, yes, as well as brave and spirited. She had stood up to him in full wolf form, drunk no less, then asked him to take her to her room. It was strange, both the man and the wolf in him never agreed on hardly anything, but it did agree on one thing; that they both liked her. She had even adopted a wolf cub, not caring most would consider it a dangerous animal. Not only that but she believed in shades of grey, and that evil wasn't born, but created. That struck a deep chord in him when she said that, and if he wasnt attracted to her before, he was then.

It was too bad she said no to the bite, she would make an amazing wolf. Maybe if he could keep the evil bitch Kate from sinking her claws into the girl, he would ask her again. He wouldn't force her, as he did Scott, but would hope for it all the same. While there have been pack humans in the past, there was always the chance one of them would get hurt, during a change, during heats, trouble during births, other wolves coming by and trying to take over, or like they did with Peter's family. He didn't want to hurt her, and likewise didn't want to see her hurt.

It was very confusing, such sane protective thoughts coming from his rage addled mind. As he sped off in the night those thoughts stayed in the back of his mind, keeping him a bit grounded for one.  
*****************

"You don't have a car."

"I'm aware of that, thank you."

"Hey, I'll drive."

"Just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it ok. Half of this is still your fault."

"Look I have a car and you don't. Do you want my help or not."

"Did you bring the porsch?"

"Yea?"

"Good." Stiles took the keys. "I'll drive."

Jackson and him both try to walk off when Chris Argent pops up in front of them. "Boys. Have you seen Scott McCall?"

"Havent seen him since the dance." says Stiles."Jackson have you?"

Jackson sputters around, not able to complete a sentence, or word for that matter.

"Oh for the love of god..."

They find themselves thrown into a dark room. Mr. Argent locks the door and asks again."Where is Scott McCall?"

When they don't answer he throws Stiles up against the door. "Let me ask you a question Stiles have you ever seen a rabid dog?"

"No, but I can put it on my to-do list if you just let me go."

Stiles listened as Mr. Argent told a story about of one his friends who had turned, whom he ended up having to kill. They went back and forth a bit before Stiles asked him if he should have just locked him in the basement and burnt the house around him. That made the hunter go quiet for a moment.

"I hate to dispel a popular rumour but we never did that."

"Oh right, Derek said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it."

"Never."

"What if someone does? And does that code include kidnapping people who actually have no idea whats going on, just for shits and giggles?"

"Someone like who?"

"Your sister."

"And who is missing?"

"My cousin."

Chris stares at him for a moment before letting him go."And where do you think they are now, that you were in such a hurry to run off to?"  
********************************

Peter grabs the hand holding Kate's gun while she shoots into the air, then breaks her arm. He then whispers into her ear"Where is the girl?"

Kate smiles around the hand on her throat."I knew it would draw you to me. Both you and Derek have a soft spot for the little slut. She should learn to pick her friends better."

Peter stares at her impassively and throws her into the house, following after her. He hears Allison following after but isn't paying attention as he sees Ashley drugged on the couch, still in her formal dress, a circle of mountain ash surrounding her. He can't see any damage, but he can tell that the drugs are about to wear off.

She looked beautiful to him, like a sleeping princess, and growled when the ash kept him from getting closer to her.

"Like it? To keep you from being able to get to her. Oh the things I had planned for her, the little wolf lover."

Peter growled again and turned her around to face the now horrified looking Allison, who had heard what her aunt had said. He cocks his head at her, claws on the edge of Kates neck. "She looks just like you" Peter said."But probably not as damaged. So im going to give you a chance to save her. Apologise." He said, tears starting to come out. "Say you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burnt and broken for 6 years. Say it, and I'll let her live."

"Im sorry." Kate whispered, right before Peter ripped her throat open.

As he did, the memories of that night flashed before his eyes, his family screaming and burning, him looking around in horror and trying to escape."I don't know about you Allison but that apology...didn't sound very sincere." He said, walking slowly towards her.

He stopped as Scott and Derek appeared on either side of him, both surprised to see Ashley on the couch, and they all hear her starting to stir."Run" Scott says to Allison, as they both attack Peter...  
************************

Ashley wakes up with a bad headache in an unfamiliar room. As she looks around, groaning, she hears an explosion outside and jerks up, ignoring the pain and running to the door. When she makes it outside she sees a man running around on fire. She gasps silently when she sees the face of Melissa's date the night she found the wolf cub, the face she kept seeing everywhere.

The burnt man looks up to see her staring at him, and his face takes on a look of deep sadness, before mouthing what looked like im sorry, before toppling to the ground.

As she looks around she sees quite a few people their, including Allison, her dad, and Stiles. She looks and sees Derek walking towards the body, Scott yelling at him to stop, something about a cure, her head was spinning and she couldn't concentrate. The next thing she knew he was leaning over the body, and had what looked like claws on his hands. He made a swiping motion and everyone screamed, then as he stood up, looking towards her, his eyes turned red.

She whispered "Derek?" and everyone looked to her as she passed out on the porch, Chris Argent catching her just in time that her head didnt slam into the wood. The last image in her mind was Derek Hale saying something about being an alpha, and the look on the poor mans face before he fell to the ground...

*********************************

When she woke up she was in a hospital bed, Stiles asleep next to her in a chair asleep. She slowly tried to lift herself up, the sound rousing Stiles from his slight nap. "Hey, you're awake! are you ok? Do you need a drink, something to eat, anything?"

"Stiles, calm down, im fine. Well, I mean I guess im fine, what the hell happened?"  
Stiles got quite and quietly mouthed before answering her."You know Allison's aunt Kate? Turns out she was a grade A psycho. Drugged you and dragged you to the old burnt Hale house. Which, I might add, she had a part in the burning down of. We tracked your phone to the house and found you there, and her dead with her throut cut. Wha...what do you remember?"

"Not much. I remember her giving me a drink, then helping me to the parking lot to sit down when I got dizzy. I felt a prick on my neck, then everything went black."

She looked at him slowly."I do remember waking up at one time...I thought I saw a burnt man, and Dereks eyes glowing red...then its all dark again. Do..do you think it was all in my head?"

Stiles looked like he was going to answer when the door to the room opened and the sheriff burst in. He immediately clammed up as his dad asked her if she was ok, what had happened, was she hurt, and so on. She repeated the same thing she had told Stiles, only leaving out the second waking this time. "Guess I need to be choosier about my friends." she said, joking quietly.

"You are lucky they found you when they did, whatever killed Kate Argent could have killed you too, not to mention she could have killed you. Bad enough Lydia is in the room next to you unconscious, covered with bites and scratches. That could have been you. I invited you to stay with us so you could relax, not get yourself nearly killed!"  
"It wasnt your fault, calm down, im fine, no harm..well, not much harm done. Wait, Lydia is here too? Can I see her?"

"I will talk to the doctor and see if you are good to walk, get out of here. Probably need to thank for carrying you to the hospital." As he walk away she mouths to Stiles "Mr. Argent?" and he just shrugs. She lays back in the bed, trying to take in everything that had happened so far. Lydia attacked, her drugged by a psycho, said psycho found dead with her unconscious in the same room, hallucinations of a red-eyed Derek...what a night.

"If you want to go make sure she is ok you can." she says quietly to Stiles."Im fine, and I know you want to check on her. So go on."

He nods and goes towards the door, pausing at it for a moment and turning."By the way, I don't think you are crazy." He then goes out the door, leaving her to ponder his words. Did that mean she actually saw Dereks eyes glowing red? A burnt man apologizing quietly to her for something she didn't know about?

Good grief, when did she need a vacation from her vacation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the end, have much more planned for this story, just the begining


	10. Vacation time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to sound horrible, but I have only been reading and just started writing, i don't know the answer...whats a beta-er?

This is going to sound horrible, but I have only been reading and just started writing, i don't know the answer...whats a beta-er?

"What do you mean you are going on a vacation? This was supposed to be your vacation? Are you still on pain pills? Did you hit your head after all? And what about Gwaine, are you just going to leave him here?"

Stiles was a bit upset with his cousin. Well, perhaps upset was the wrong word to use, more confused than anything. It had only been two days since she had gotten out of the hospital, and she was planning a trip.

"It will be fine, I actually had a special seat made for him so he can ride with me, there are lots of motorcycle dogs out there. Well, motorcycle wolf in this case." She completely ignored the rest of the questions for the moment, watching Gwaine trying to stalk the sprinkler system that was on at the moment. He would get up close to it, then get hit in the face and run away, just to do it all over again. She called him over with a treat and pulled him in close, enjoying his fuzzy snuggles and wolf kisses.

"Ok fine, but that doesn't answer the rest of my questions."

She sighed loudly and looked at him."Look, this is something I have wanted to do for a while. And since I don't have to pay apartment bills at the moment, I am going to take the chance and actually do it. I still have quite a bit of money left over from the accident last year(said accident had been the other persons fault, and left her with a double shattered wrist, now replaced with titanium, and quite a large settlement), so paying for gas and food won't be a problem."

He looked like he was about to but in but she stopped him."Not only that, but once I get back I am going to find a job here. So let me get this out of my system while I can, all right? I think I deserve it, after the whole Kate business. I promise once I get back, we can have a Lord of the Rings marathon, followed by watching the entire Jekyll miniseries, and I will cook you whatever you want, and might even let you beat me at Super Smash Bros. Deal?"

He glared at her for a minute before taking on a wounded look and agreeing. It was actually more about him wanting to go with her than her leaving in the first place, but she did have a point. He was going to miss her, but a trip might be just what she needed to drive the image of a red-eyed Derek out of her head. "Allright, deal. I will hold you to the Jekyll watching though."

She smiled and shook his hand, then laughed as Gwaine jumped on him and proceeded to lick him all over his face and neck. Said trip was one she had wanted to go on even before she came to Beacon Hills. She wanted to pack a bag full, and drive her motorcycle from one side of the county to another, visiting different eateries from Diners, Drive-thrus and Dives, along with visiting Carlos's Bakery. Her plan so far was to drive all the way up to Washington, then back down to Beacon Hills to rest for a bit, then start again towards the other side of the country, stopping occasionally to take pictures of her trip.

The fact that she had quite a bit of money saved in her bank account helped a bit, and now she would have a traveling companion to help keep her from going nuts. She also had a solar panel to help keep her phone charged, and her phone had GPS, along with about 14 hours worth of music and a Pandora app.

She was going to stop and sleep in dog-friendly hotels, enjoy the simple joy of riding for hours on end, and hope to see many other friendly bikers on the way through. In case you didn't know, bikers are all pretty much extremely friendly. tattooed sometimes, long beards sometimes, dressed in leather head to toe most of the time, but don't let that fool you, they were some of the best people in the world. You were always likely to get waved at by a fellow biker if you passed one on the road.

It was going to be glorious.

"Earth to Ashley, are you with us? You spaced out for moment there."

"Sorry, already daydreaming of the trip I suppose, im just ready for it."

"When are you going to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Good god, could you wait any longer to tell me? Like when you were going out the door?"

"It was kind of a last-minute decision. I talked to your dad about it, and he thinks it will be good for me, he knows I have wanted this for a while as well. And it's not like i'm going away for good, I..just need to get certain things pushed out. I still can't get the sight of a burnt corpse out of my mind, or the fact that the one female friend my age that I made here drugged and kidnapped me."

Stiles went quiet and looked away at that, so she stopped. It took a lot to get Stiles to stop talking, it kept him sane, so when he did it was a time to worry.

"Hey." she looked at him."I wont be gone forever. I just need some alone time, and when I get back it will all be ok. So cheer up."

He looked up at her and smiled sadly, and they sat quietly for a moment, watching Gwaine chase a mischievous squirrel, who kept jumping tree to window sill to tease him. After a while it started to get dark and they headed back inside, calling to Gwaine to follow them. She went up to her room, waving to the sheriff on her way up, and being followed by Stiles. He plopped down on her bed as she pulled out clothes and started packing them, making sure she had enough for a couple of days worth of changes before making it to a laundry mat somewhere. She also packed her good camera, not trusting her phone for the task, her tablet, shampoo, razor, body wash, bag full of non meltable snacks, a book, water bottle, knife, stun gun, charger that doubled for her phone and tablet, dog treats, and other needed items.

Stiles just watched her as she did this, pausing every once in a while to send or read a text, most likely from Scott. When she finished she sat down next to him on the bed, nudging him in the ribs.

"How's Scott?"

"How did you know I was talking to Scott?"

"Who else would you be talking to, you are always talking to Scott. Unless Lydia has suddenly admitted her undying love for you, or you are googling something, you're talking to Scott. No offense."

He scowled, looking back at his phone."None taken. And yes, it is Scott. I was telling him you leave in the morning, and he wants to stop by and wish you luck. You are kind of his hero with that bike you know."

She grinned at him."I know, poor guy. That dirt bike will be the closest to a bike he gets for a long time, though I do admit it has its uses."

He smiles back at her then goes weirdly silent again.

"I..there was someone else who texted me actually."

"Yea? Who?" she asked, looking at him in mild surprise.

"Derek Hale."

"What? why would he text you?"

"Hey, im a popular person! And he wanted to check if you were ok."

"He did?" she raised an eyebrow at this, not sure she could believe him."That was...nice of him."

"Yea, im sure he has his moments in between the constant scowls and threats to rip my throat out with his teeth.."

"What did you tell him?"

"Well, I considered saying it was none of his business and to bugger off, but I like my blood in my body, so I told him you were ok and leaving on a trip in the morning. End of conversation."

She considered this and shrugged. It seemed unlike him, but maybe he was trying to lighten up a bit. That would be good for him, a smile certainly wouldn't kill him.

After pondering this she reached over to turn on the tv. "Up for a game of Smash Bros before I go to bed? it will be a while before I get to play again, I am trusting you to take good care of my stuff. Especially the computer. Anything happens to it and your life shortens dramatically."

"Yea yea, let's do this. Try not to be a button masher with Link this time, all right?"

"Cant promise anything."

They played til about ten, when she kicked him out of her room so she could go to sleep. She planned on waking up at about 7 to get ready to leave at 8am, and would need all the sleep she could get.

While drifting off, she thought of the fact that she hadn't heard anything from the killer since the night she found Gwaine, and hadn't felt someone watching her since the night she was drugged. Had something happened to him, or had he just left since the last of the Hale family killers were found?

The last thought that went through her mind was that she hoped he had found peace.  
**************************

"Um, what are you doing here?"

This is what Ashley heard as she came out of the house to leave, having already said goodbye to the sheriff, and needing to strap Gwaine on the bike. What greeted her was a leather jacket clothed Derek Hale with his arms crossed, Stiles standing in front of him with arms flailing wildly for some unknown reason, and Gwaine jumping around excitedly not knowing what was going on, but knowing whatever it was, was loud. She took this in for a moment before sighing and walking up behind Stiles.

"I came to say goodbye to your cousin. Here she is now." The trademark scowl was on his face, but for some reason his eyes softened a bit when he saw her. Quite glad she could tell she had some effect on the handsome, broody, leather-clad man, she smiled a bit as she stepped around Stiles.

"Awful nice of you to do so. Though im not sure if im the copycat here or you are"she said, gesturing to her own leather jacket she now wore.

"Not sure either of us are, though I will say you pull it off pretty well."

"Oh my god, are you trying to flirt with her? I'm going inside before I throw up, dont hump her leg or anything." Stiles said glaring at Derek, before he turned to Ashley. "Have a good trip, take lots of pictures, don't take any strange drugs from people, and see ya in a couple of weeks." He gives her a good long hug, then heads inside.

She turns to look at Derek"Don't hump my leg?"

"Dont look at me, I don't pay attention to most of what he says. When I try to most of comes out as punch me in the face. "

She laughs at that, going to pick Gwaine up and set him in his new seat, strapping him in. "I hear that a lot, but please don't. He only means to come off that way about half the time, the other half is just him being himself. I kinda like him, ya know? He is family after all."

"I seem to remember what that is like" he says a bit forlornly. "I can't make any promises though."

She finishes up and turns to him, smiling."Thanks for coming to see me off, by the way, it means a lot."

"Yea well, I wanted to make sure you were ok. After getting out of the hospital that is. A lot went down this weekend."

"Yea, about that.." she moved up closer to him and looked into his eyes, startling him.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking for something, hush now."

He mouths silently at her as she peers up into his eyes, looking for a sign of red. When she doesn't see it she smiles and sighs."All right im done."

"Find what you needed?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I think so. More along the lines of didn't see what something I hoped i was wrong about."

She looks up and smiles, then falters a bit as she realizes she hasn't moved away from him yet. His face takes the same look it did when she was finding him a shirt, and he moves in closer. He smells like the woods. And leather. She stops breathing as he puts his mouth next to her ear and whispers "Be safe." before pulling back. She remembers how to breathe again and looks up at him, a questioning look on her face, before cocking her own eyebrow at him.

"I have a faithful wolf puppy with me, how could I be safer?" With that she sneaks a kiss on his cheek and climbs on her bike, having managed to shock Derek into silence. she winks cheekily at him, putting on her helmet and checking that her GPS is on before turning on the bike.

"Be careful yourself."

With that she rode off, leaving Derek Hale standing in the driveway, still a bit shocked.  
******************************

The only thoughts going through her head as she drove away was why on earth she kissed him. It's not nice to kiss and leave, and that was just what she did. She was going to be gone for at least two weeks before returning, and just leaving again. That was so what she didn't need on the brain.

Resolving to let sleeping dogs lie she clicked on some music and looked back at Gwaine."Are you ready for an adventure?" He just grinned a wolfish grin in reply as they drove off away from Beacon Hills and the hell that was just now hitting it.

That first night they slept on the beach, enjoying the night and the sound of the waves.

That morning they had some of the biggest cinnamon rolls she had ever seen for breakfast. Well, she did, he ate scrambled eggs and sausage.

And the second week in, when she was getting ready to head back for a day or two, was the moment that she first met the Winchesters, which led to a whole new can of worms being opened up for her.  
****************************

She was staying at one of the cheapest motels she had ever see, but it accepted animals so she couldn't complain much. She could complain about the murders that had gone on throughout the town, but since she didn't plan on staying that long she wasn't as worried as she should have been.

So when something came crashing through her door at about midnight, all jagged teeth and snarls and long nails, she should have honestly been more prepared.

"Where are the Winchesters?!" It screamed at her, barely distinguishable because of the teeth. "Where did you hide them?"

"I don't know any Winchesters, I swear!" she backed as far away from the creature as she could, it following her every step. She screamed as Gwaine, the little hero that he was, started growling and attacked the things leg, and was kicked into a wall.

"Don't hurt him you bastard!" she yelled as she jumped on his back with the knife she had kept with her just in case, jabbing it into his back.

Unfortunately all it did was make him angry, and he pulled her off his back, bellowing in pain, and backhanded her hard, making her hit the same wall that Gwaine did. As she blacked out from the pain, she saw two men run into the room and attack the creature, both tall and wearing plaid, before giving in to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And enter the winchesters! I was considering splitting this off into a completely diffrent story, but decided them meeting needed to be here. However, after the couple of days back at home i am going to split off into a side story about what she does the second half of her trip, ending it with her returning to Beacon hills for the start of the season 3 storyline. Let me know if you think that idea sucks, or you like it, or what kind of pie is the best.
> 
> Reviews!


	11. Stupid murdery Things

She woke up to someone wiping off her face. Opening her eyes, she saw a man with long hair and a concerned look on his face, who seemed to be wiping blood off of her.

"Hey, miss, are you ok?" he asked.

"I think so, what happened to...whatever that was?"

"We, um, got rid of it."

"Good riddance to crazy murdery things." She muttered, then sat up all of a sudden."Wheres Gwaine?"

"The wolf cub? He's fine I promise, my brother took him for a quick walk to get something to eat. My name is Sam, by the way. Sam Winchester. Whats yours?"

"Ashley. Don't quite know you well enough for a last name. You wouldn't happen to be one of the Winchesters that thing came bursting into my room looking for, would you? Because if so I think you owe me a couple of answers."

He sighs and closes his eyes, looking pretty damn tired. "It had to be asking for us by name, didn't it...damn it Dean. He opens his eyes back up and looks at her. "You're right, we do owe you answers, considering you were attacked by something looking for us...I'm so sorry about that by the way. We are actually in the room next to yours, and were trying to lure it to us, only it went to the wrong room."

"And it happened to be a..."

"Would you believe me if I told you a vampire?"

"You're kidding, right? Like, Dracula or something? All, I vant to suck your blood and I don't drink..wine?"

She looked over at him expecting humour in his face, but found none, just a look of being dead serious.

This time it was her turn to close her eyes."A vampire..sure. Why not? Because I didn't have enough monsters in my life." She opened her eyes and peered at him. "What did you use, a cross? Silver stake? Holy water? Shove garlic in its mouth? Bible up its ass?"

"Most of those don't work, but I gotta say, wouldn't mind seeing if that last one worked, just for kicks."

Ashley looked over to the new voice in the room and was immediately pounced on by a very excited Gwaine, whose breath smelled like bacon. She let him love on her a while before getting a look at Sams brother. He was a bit shorter than Sam, with short light brown hair and an expression that reminded her a lot of Derek, but with a bit more humour about it.

"Don't know about the image attached to it, but if it works let me know." she quietly joked.

He gave her a slight smile and shut the door, heading to the tiny table in the hotel room and sitting down, two big bags of food put down on it. The smell makes it to her and her stomach suddenly starts yelling at her, loud enough for both of the brothers to her. The new one chuckles and reaches into the bag, tossing her a burger.

"Thanks." she said after catching it, opening it up to show a bacon double cheeseburger. "Oh god its bacony and greasy and wonderful."

"Ha, woman after my own heart, eh Sammie?"

Sam gives him what could only be described as a bitch face, then turns back to Ashley. "Before Dean interrupted us, you had asked about how we killed it. Do you really want to know, or were you joking?"

She finishes chewing before answering. "I don't think I mentioned the word kill at all, I asked what you used on it. But now that you mention it...yes, if there are actually vampires out there, knowing how to kill them would be nice."

"You know, you are taking all of this a little too well, for a person who just was told vampires are real, not to mention was attacked by one." said Dean, looking at her suspiciously.

"What do you want me to do, scream and cry like a little girl and pretend I wasn't just attacked by something with teeth like a shark? Wouldn't do anyone any good, and to be honest it's not the first thing I have seen that didn't make sense. So how did you kill it?"

Dean looked at her for a moment before nodding."We cut off its head. Thats generally a pretty good way to kill most things, though sometimes you have to go into specifics."

"Most things?"

Sam facepalmed and looked at Dean."Dude, really?"

"What? She wanted to know, and honestly I feel better letting her know how to defend herself if she needs to, considering there are two more out there."

"That doesn't mean she has to know there are more things out there."

"Well she knows now, no reason to keep it from her! She deserves it after being attacked!"

"She can hear both of you, and doesn't appreciate being talked about like she isn't here."

They both look at her and have the sense to look guilty. Gwaine looks at them and cocks his head, then jumps off the bed and walks over to Dean, nudging his head with a whine. Dean looks down and smiles, then reaches into the bag and hands him a french fry.

"You are going to get him more spoiled than he already is."

"I can't help it, he's cute, for a wolf. And really well-behaved at that. How long have you had him?"

"I found him one night hiding in the bushes, hurt and bleeding. I picked him up and have had him ever since. Now, you said other things..are there werewolves?"

"Yep."

"That explains a lot. How much more is out there?"

"Lady, more than you could think of. Use your imagination then multiply it by 20. That would probably barely skim the surface."

"Thats...not comforting at all. Why were you trying to lure it to your room? and why did it know your names?"

"We are kind of well-known for being monster hunters. We saw reports about people dying strangely and decided to check it out, and now have nearly cleared out a vamp nest, only now the only ones left are mommy and daddy vamp. The dicks are too smart, and are probably going to leave town and create more if we don't stop them."

"Any clues as to where they are?"

"A couple, we have a guy looking into it."

At that, another man simply appeared out of thin air into the room beside Dean. "Dean I found them, they.."

"What the hell?" Ashley yelped as she pushed herself up and against the wall, Gwaine jumping back on the bed to guard her against whoever the new person was.

"Cas, what the hell man? We had her calmed down and everything, couldn't you have waited until we were done? Now we gotta explain your ass as well."

"I don't see what my ass has to do with anything Dean." The dark haired man in the tan trenchcoat said, completely deadpan. "You told me to come back when I found where they were hiding and I did."

Sam just puts his head into his hands and mutters into them. Ashley looks at the newest addition, and how the other two don't seem phased by his sudden appearance, and closes her eyes and counts to ten. When she opens them back up he is still there, and they are all looking at her, wondering what to expect.

"So what the hell are you then?" she asks finally.

"I am Castiel, an angel of the lord."

She just stares at him."Angel? Are you kidding me?" When they both look at her seriously she rolls her eyes."What else is real then, unicorns? Demons? Greek gods? Chupacabra?"

"Everything you said except the Chupa...its actually just a type of shifter that likes goats. A lot."

"Its kinda scary how serious you are when you say that."

"What can I say? All part of the job description. Now Cas, where are they?"

"They are currently hiding in an abandoned house 2 blocks from here. They hope by hiding close you will miss them completely."

"Welp, guess they didn't know we would have spy angels. Now, if you will excuse us, we have two more vamps to get, now that we know you are ok and where we need to go. stay here until we get back."

He moved to leave when Ashley jumped out of bed."Wait, I want to come too!"

"Look Lady, this isn't a game, we can't drag around people with us just because they feel like going, you would only get in the way."

"Ashley, its dangerous, you could get hurt, they could bite you and try to turn you, or simply kill you, or keep you for feeding.."

"Should I erase her memories?"

"No one is erasing my memories!"She yelled."Look, I get its dangerous, but now that I know this kinda shit exists, wouldn't it be better for me to know how to face it, instead of running and hiding? I already ran into something back home I had no idea how to defend myself against, and I don't like that feeling. And now I have the perfect chance to learn, and you want to stop me?"

Dean glared at her for a minute"Fine. But stay out-of-the-way, just watching. We wont be responsible if you get hurt. Got it?"

"Got it. Lets go kill a vampire!" Dean just rolls his eyes at her as they head out the door.

"I know I'm gonna regret this..."  
**************************************

As it turns out, bringing her along was the best decision they could have made. Gwaine alerted them to the vampires trying to escape out the back once they entered the house, and Ashley actually killed one that had nearly gotten his teeth into Dean, while Sam killed the other. Once it was over, Castiel healed their wounds, and they all headed back to the motel for a celebratory drink, and to clean all the vampire guts off of them.

"I gotta say, you did good out there." Dean said, handing her a shot of whiskey. "Definitely didn't expect you to save my neck out there, but im sure glad you did. You're good in my book. Cheers!"

With that they all swallowed their shots, enjoying the burning sensation going down their throats. When done, Sam look at Ashley strangely. "You said the vampire wasn't the first strange thing you had seen. What else was there?"

"Well, the town I just came from, there was a murderer going around killing what seemed to be random people. Turns out he was killing the people who had locked his entire family in their house and burnt it to the ground. But the weird part was, it had the shape of a beast, and could think like a man. It even talked to me one night. Of course, I was drunk, and don't remember much, but I do know it carried me to my room and left me there."

"This beast thing did?"

"Yea. I don't know where it is now though. There hadn't been any more killings when I left. When I get back next week to stop by for a couple of days I am going to ask about it."

"Do you know what it was?"

"No clue, though werewolf sounded about right."

"Hmmm. could it shift into a man? Like back and forth between the beast form you mentioned?"

"...Yes."Sam glanced at her when she hesitated but didn't say anything.

"Then Shifter or werewolf. You are lucky you are alive, and that it didn't bite you."

"It asked me if I wanted it to, but I told it I didn't."

They were both pretty freaked out when she told them that, and didn't know quite what to think.

"So my turn for a question. You said you are well for being monster hunter, right? So how long have you been doing this?"

"Our dad has dragged us around with him doing this since we were kids, you could say its the family business. Sammie here stopped for a while to do college things while I stuck, but when our dad disappeared he kinda got sucked back into it, and we have both been at it ever since."

"Thats quite a thing to do as kids...no wonder you really seem to know what you're doing."

"Yea. Allright our turn. What are you doing in a motel like this with a bike and a baby wolf?"

"Vacation. From my vacation, actually. I moved in with my cousin and his dad a couple of months ago, and lots of weird shit started happening, with me ending up being drugged by a crazy woman pretending to be my friend, and kidnapped to the burnt house I told you about. I woke up to her body on the floor, throat ripped open, and passed out again, waking up in the hospital. Thought it was a good time for a road trip after that."

"Holy shit! Honestly sounds like one of our days out, no wonder you fit in with us. If we had a dollar for every time something freaky happened to Sammie and me, we wouldn't have to worry about forging credit cards anymore."

They all laughed and it was Ashley's turn for a question. "Um, whats with the angel?"

Both Dean and Sam looked at each other, and Sam gestured to his brother to continue. "Well ya see, that's kind of a long story..."

Several shots and talks later they all pass out, Ashley on one bed, and the Winchesters on the other, Gwaine cuddling with Ashley. They had invited her to stay with them, as her room was kind of destroyed.

The next morning they all prepare to go their separate ways. Ashley says goodbye to them, with Gwaine giving then nudges and whines, hoping for more snacks. The boys are about to drive away when Dean looks like he has made a split second decision and runs back towards her. He hands her a card with two numbers written on it.

"Whats this?"

"If you are ever in trouble, or decide you are serious you want to learn a little more about what we do, call these numbers. One is my cell, and one is a friend of ours, Bobby, who will always know how to get in touch with us. Besides" he grinned "Us bacon cheeseburger lovers have to stick together."

With that he headed back to the Impala Sam was already in and drove off, waving to her as they passed. she waved back, then looked at the card, sticking it in her wallet, right behind her id so she wouldn't lose it. She then climbed onto her bike, after making sure he was nice and secure. "Ready to go home for a bit big guy?" He barked happily back at her and they drive off as well, back towards Beacon Hills.

Fortunately, all she missed was a new monster on the loose, a crazy hunter principle, all the cops being killed, and Peter Hale being brought back from the dead. The only one she got to learn about, though, was all the cops being murdered as she pulled into the driveway and saw the sheriff getting out of the car, covered in blood not his own.

"What the Hell! Im gone for 2 weeks! What the hell could possibly happen in two weeks!"

Aparrently a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for getting bored ona rainy weekend and pumping out earlt chapters lol. Please review!


	12. Lacrosse and breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacrosse and breakfast and pondering

Apparently she had missed quite a bit these two weeks, which similarly annoyed and horrified her at the same time. When she got back at 3 in the morning she didn't even expect anyone to be up, much less covered with blood.

"So explain to me what happened again please?" she said rubbing her head. "And don't leave anything out."

No one had gotten any sleep yet, they were too wound up. It was a good thing it was the weekend and no one would have to be at school, as small a consolation as that was.

Scott, Stiles and his dad had all been at the sheriff's office at about one in the morning, looking over murder evidence. They were trying to convinces Stiles dad that a boy named Matt had murdered people, and even though he wasn't the sheriff at the moment(one of the things she had missed), he wanted to see if what they said was true, and try to find enough for a warrant if they were.

Unfortunately, after Scott had called his mom to confirm a video of him at the murder scene, said Matt showed up. With a gun. And murdered everyone in the sheriff's office at the time. Not only that but he locked Scotts mom in a jail cell, next to Stiles dad who was handcuffed to a pipe.

The rest to the two boys was apparently all a blur, and since the sheriff was locked in a room he couldn't add in his two cents, but apparently at some point Matt freaked out when the lights went out, smacked the sheriff on the back of the head, knocking him out, and ran out of the station. All the blood on him was from the other officers who had died, none of it was actually his. He had tried to see if any of them was still alive once he came to, and was still in shock at seeing the bodies of all the men and women he had worked with.

"And that's about it" Stiles said tiredly."We came home and saw you. No idea where Matt went, none of us were really hurt, and I will be saying thank you to someone up there when I finally go to sleep. The only thing remotely good about this is that dad got his badge back. That and the no one dead thing..well none of us dead thing..you know what I mean."

"There are so many holes in that story I don't know where to start." She said, looking him in the eyes. "But you have had a long night, and we all need a shower and some sleep, so why don't we adjourn this to later?"

"Deal"

And so as many questions as she had, she saved them for later, and instead took a long bath after sticking her clothes in the washer, and passed smooth out an hour later, not waking up til the next day, about 2 hours before Stiles did. Knowing they could probably use it, she makes a bog breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs, tiny diced fried potatoes, thick buttered toast and strong coffee. The coffee is what wakes the two of them up in the end, both coming down the stairs like zombies, rubbing their eyes and moaning. She smiles softly and pushes a cup to both of them, knowing they wont be human until about half the cup.

Once they are sufficiently woken up they mumble a good morning and start in on the breakfast. After a while Ashley breaks the silence, looking towards the sheriff. "So, anything exciting happen on your first day back as sheriff?" He had gotten about 4 hours sleep before he was called back in to check on something, and had came back late last night.

"Yes actually," he began, taking a sip before continuing. "We found someone drowned in the river...it was Matt."

"What?" Stiles yelled, dropping the bacon he was eating. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well you were still asleep, and by the time I got home thats all I wanted to do as well, so I figured I would tell you when you woke up."

"Was it an accident?"

"No clue yet. But even though I hate to say it, it's a relief to know that kid won't be killing anyone else."

Stiles went quiet and stared at his food, moving them around his plate. Ashley stares for a while before narrowing her eyes at him. He knows more than he is telling, and she bets it has to do with all the holes in his story from the other night. Vowing to get more out of him when he finishes, she follows him up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door and crossing her arms across her chest at him.

"Spill."

"Spill what? How was your ride, meet any interesting people? How long are you staying before you go back on the road? Where..."

"Stop it Stiles, procrastinating doesn't work with me and you know it."

"Then spill what exactly?"

"I can tell when you are hiding something, and your story last night had more holes than a swiss cheese wedge. You know a lot more than you are letting on, and I want to know what."

"Well...no."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I mean no, I won't tell you. It doesn't matter what I know if Matt is dead, and even if I did I won't involve you in it, last time you ended up in a hospital. Just know its nothing you have to worry about."

She looks at him for a moment, studying his face. "You're serious aren't you? You really won't tell me anything?."

"No, I won't."

"Are you going to get in trouble or hurt?"

"As far as I know...no."

"Well, that's one thing I suppose." she looks at him softer and smiles, uncrossing her arms. "So whats this about a big lacrosse match next week?"

They talk for a while after that, him finally giving her a bit more of what she had missed while gone, including the death of Allisons mother. She is shocked, and after asking a bit more about it hopes she gets to see the poor girl and giver her condolences. Finally she has to get up when Gwaine whines at her, needing to use the bathroom. She apologizes to the poor wolf and excuses herself, taking him downstairs and outside so he can relieve himself.

She decides after their little talk to leave the morning after the big lacrosse game, that way she can at least see him sit on the bench, and he glares at her when she tell him that. She responds to his glare by telling him it's not her fault every time she goes to a game he just sits there.

But that isn't the only thing on her mind. As Gwaine runs around on the grass she sits on the steps, fiddling with the card Dean gave her with the numbers to contact him. As she stares off into the distance she considers his offer, wondering if they would be able to teach her a little bit more about all the supernatural creatures she had heard about from them, especially considering one had been killing people when she first came to the town. And now she gets back and more people are dead, even though they said they found the killer drowned in the river. It just doesnt sit right with her, and if she is going to be here full-time she feels she needs to be more informed in case this is a frequent thing.  
"Penny for your thoughts?"

Stiles sits down next to her and she smiles at him, pocketing the card."Yea, sorry, just thinking about some people I met on the road."

"Yea? What were their names?"

"Sam, Dean and Cas. Sam and Dean are brothers, while Cas is...I will just say friend at this point, though he and Dean shared some pretty intense stares at one point. We met at the motel I was staying in, and bonded over whiskey, burgers and vampire...movies."

"Not Twilight was it?"

"God no, vampires don't sparkle, or have constants looks of constipation, or would put themselves through high school as long as they did in that movies. Real vampires would kill those vampires."

He laughs at the face she makes. "Good answer, just had to check. So you gonna get back in touch with them?"

"Maybe, I haven't made up my mind yet. There are a lot of factors to consider."

"Like?"

She grins at him."You have your secrets, and I have mine."

"Allright fine, be that way. Anyway, im heading to Scotts house, talk to you later?"

"You know it. Later cuz."

As he heads out she leans back and sighs, Gwaine coming over to lick her face and try to crawl in her lap. As she scratches his ears she closes her eyes. What would be the best thing to do, continue her vacation like normal, traveling the country with her furry sidekick and taking pictures of the sights, or learning how to protect herself from various beasties around the world?

This was going to be a decision she couldn't make lightly, considering there was always a chance she could get hurt with the Winchesters. Of course, there was a chance she could get hurt no matter what she ended up doing, but the risk was slightly greater with them.

Stupid brain making her over think everything.

The night of the big game finally come around, and she makes a deal with Stiles that she will only watch part of the game, then leave first thing that next morning. She is a little upset that he only wants her to stay for part of the game, but he assures her it's because he wants her to get a good start on her trip in the morning(It's actually because Jackson is a murderous lizard thing at the moment, but he isn't going to give that as a reason, as it would open a door he doesn't want open anytime soon).

She reluctantly agrees, but only because she has other plans in mind for early that morning that she wants to surprise him with. As she walks to the stands she sees Scotts mom coming towards her and smiles.

"Hey Melissa, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, just going to the locker room to wish Scott good luck before the game. Feel like joining me?"

"And miss all the locker room antics if I don't? Count me in!"

Melissa laughs and they walk together to the locker room. Inside all the players are fully dressed for the game, and the coach is giving a speech to them on a microphone. She stands to the side listening for a bit, before she actually pays attention to the words and she lifts an eyebrow in confusion. She sneaks next to Stiles, Melissa in tow, and whispers to him "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep. He does it every year."

"...The speech from Independence day?"

"Yep. Its his favorite movie."

Melissa just stares and asks"Doesnt he know any, I don't know, sports movie speeches?"

"Probably not, he just knows this one so well its a tradition for him to say it."

They both stifle a snigger as the coach finishes up, then she feels Melissa ans Stiles both stiffen as a white-haired man takes over they talking to the team. She looks at them both, curious about what could have both of them so rattled about the old man. She whispers again to her cousin. "Who's that?"

"Thats the new principle."

"Ok, is he an asshole?"

He stares at her briefly before looking back. "Why do you ask?"

"Because both you and Melissa are looking at him like you expect the devil to pop outta him any minute."

"You aren't that far off" he mutters, and before she can ask more Melissa says its time to leave, as they are about to get on the field. She hugs him for luck and follows her out the door and into the stands, sitting next to her and the sheriff.

She looks down before the games starts to see Scott and Stiles talking to each other on the bench, both looking more worried than they should for a second game. After a couple of minutes the coach goes over to talk to them, saying something to Stiles that has him looking shocked. Before she can wonder what it is, she hears him yell "Get the hell out there!" and figures he is talking to Scott. Imagine her surprise when she looks away and hears the sheriff say, "Oh no, what is my son doing on the field?"

Melissa answers deadpan "Because he is on the team?"

He looks confused for a minute."He is. He is, he's on the field. My son is on the field!" he says the last part loudly, standing up with an arm pointed up in the air, then looks around embarrassed and sits down, both Melissa and Ashley grinning at him. Ashley leans over and whispers to him "Did you forget?"

"For a minute yea...shut up."

Laughing she turns her attention back to the game, glad she had left Gwaine at home and he would be out on the field as well. She feels a presence on her other side and turns to see Lydia sitting next to her, looking a bit nervous. She smiles at her, and the girl reluctantly smiles back before looking to the field. As they watch the game, they see Stiles catch the ball and get excited..then he is immediately tackled and they all groan.

"He's probably just warming up." Melissa reasons.

He catches it again. And is promptly tackled again.

"Probably just a little nervous, plenty of time to turn it around." Lydia says.

The ball he is attempting to catch smacks him in the helmet, and the sheriff has his hands over his face.

"Best game ever." Ashley cackles, and they all look at her. "What?"

Suddenly another player goes on to the field, and as soon as it starts back they all notice something very strange. He seems to be bowling over members of his own team.

As she watches he takes out one a play, and the coach keeps sending in someone to replace the injured player. She notices Scott is now the only one left on the bench not injured, and wonders if there is any way he is trying to make the coach put him in the game. She looks at Scott and sees him smiling and knows that's the case, secretly starting to cheer for #14 and his team hindering ways while everyone else winces at the injuries being sustained.

As the third inning finally hits she sighs and gets up, meaning to keep her promise to Stiles and leave. Lydia looks up at her and frowns. "Where are you going, the game isn't over?"

"I know, but I promised Stiles I would leave before it ended so I could get plenty of sleep tonight. I am leaving tomorrow to finish up my vacation, and he says I should get an early start. Normally I wouldn't mind, but he was serious about me keeping my promise, which is weird in itself but I won't question it."

She frowns as Ashley gives the sheriff and Melissa a quick hug, then pauses at Lydia "Dont tell him, but I actually have another plan before I leave in the morning. I may have a job for when I come back, and I'm verifying it before I leave. I want to surprise him with it." She gives her a grin and starts to walk off when Lydia calls out to her.

"Whats the job?"

She turns around and smiles "It's actually at your school...make sure and take music next year..."  
*******************

The next day she leaves early, before Stiles has a chance to get up for school(having no idea that Stiles has actually been missing since last night)and packs up her stuff, strapping Gwaine in and heading to Ihop for breakfast before her interview. Once finished she heads to the school, going straight to the music room where the old teacher is talking to a board member. He looks up as she approaches, introducing her to the board member and starting the interview. He is going to be leaving when the semester ends, and they are willing to give Ashley a chance if she would like it, and they hash it out that the first year will be a trial run, and if she does well they will go from there. She can even bring Gwaine with her if she likes, seeing that he stays well-behaved.

They finish things up and she is in a super good mood as she leaves, checking the time and deciding to surprise Stiles with the news, heading to the locker room. The first thing she sees walking in is Scott and the player from last night facing the doorway, and she smiles and walks in.

"Hey guys, is Stiles here? I have good news..." She cuts off as she notices Gwaine growling, and looks over to see Derek standing behind her, confused to see her there, and a black blur going behind some lockers.

"um, did I interrupt something? Because so I can just turn around and..."

"No! No, you're fine, we were just talking. Did you say you were looking for Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Yea, was that him? I left early from the game last night and didn't get to see him this morning, so I was going to surprise him with some good news before I head out"

"Thats right, you're leaving today...no that wasn't him."Scott stopped her before she could check behind the locker. "That was just..Greenburg. Yea, Greenburg is shy of girls, and didn't want you to see him all sweaty and gross. Stiles..isn't here, he already left. But I can pass on your message if you want me to."

The other boy gives Scott a weird look which he ignores, and Ashley waits a moment and sighs."That boy I swear. Allright, since I want you to know anyway, I just got a job here! I am taking over 1 period a day from the old music teacher, and if I do well they are taking me on full-time, so make sure and take my class You too...whats your name?"

"My name is Issac, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Good job of getting Scott on the field last night by the way" she says winking at him as they both look shocked.

"Anyway, I guess let Stiles know I stopped by. Wish I had gotten to tell him, but you are pretty much the next best thing. See ya when school starts next semester! And see you later Derek...whatever you are doing here, no teen oogling, they are all underage remember? And don't be a stranger Greenburg! Come on Gwaine." They walk out of the locker room and out of the school, towards her bike.

Meanwhile, Peter steps out from behind the lockers, smiling as his eyes glow bright blue.  
************************

Ashley gets Gwaine strapped in and sighs, pulling out her phone and the card and dialing the first number. It rings for three times before picking up.

"Dean Winchester, who is this and why do you have my number?"

"Hey Dean, its Ashley."

"Hey! Whats up, did something happen? Are you ok?"

"Yea, im fine, I had a question for you."

"Allright, shoot."

"Do you have room for in your busy schedule for teaching me a bit? As in me going on hunts with you and learning how to defend myself against various beasties?"

The is a pause before he answers."Are you sure about this? Our job isn't a walk in the park you know. You could get hurt, even die. Are you willing to risk that?"

"I..think so. I have a feeling now that I know about it, I'm going to run into it more often. And when I do, I want to be ready. So what do you say, is there room for a junior hunter?"

She can hear the smile in his voice as he answers. "Ashley, welcome to the team."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll for you...Do you want me to put the Winchester Chronicles under a diffrent story or just put it on this one? Which do you think would go better together? Should this be Sterek-ized? Destial? Give me your thoughts!


	13. TV and Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tv and Apple beer and a new friend

Ashley had been on the road for a month with the Winchesters, and already felt like her head was going to explode if she learned anymore.

She had met up with them at a man named Bobby's house, where she was going to apparently be keeping her bike while she traveled with them. She had wanted to take it with her, but Bobby told her that it wouldn't be a good idea, as if it started raining and she had to pull over, they wouldn't be able to wait up for her. Also, it would be easier to teach her some of the basic if she stayed close to the boys. So while they waited for them to show up and Gwaine ran happily in circles in the junkyard, Bobby found her a blanket to put on the seat for Gwaine(as Dean was going to have enough of a cow as it was that a furry animal was going to be in his baby) and an old journal to read from his old hunting days.

Bobby had quite a detailed little operation going on, she noticed as she walked in his office area. He had about 7 landlines, all marked with things like "FBI" and "Animal Control" and such, along with an extensive library of different supernatural research, and a bunker under his house that was apparently proofed for almost anything. He also wasn't too pleased at first that she was going to be going along, as she was too green behind the ears, and they were idjits, and there was a lot of bullshit going on right now she shouldn't want any part of.

She explained to him the same reasons she had given Dean, and after Dean himself had shown up and explained his reasons for taking her as well, Bobby eventually gave in, telling them they better take good care of her, as if she gets hurt its on their head. After the looked forward to argument about taking Gwaine, and packing up her stuff, along with some extra supplies from Bobby, like a fake badge or two for her, they set off towards the first hunt.

Sam and Dean had apparently just gotten back together themselves, and figured if she was going to be traveling with them she deserved to know exactly what was going on at the moment. They had somehow started the Apocalypse(oh joy) and the devil was now trying to wear Sam like a body suit, as he was his so-called chosen body. On the other side, all the angels were trying to convince Dean to do the same, only with the archangel Michael. Niether of them were too keen of letting their bodies become hosts to the winged dicks(Deans words), and they were trying to find a way to stop the Apocalypse without that happening. Lucifer had found a temporary host already, and had visited Sam in a dream, while some asshat named Zachariah wouldn't stop dogging Dean about embracing his destiny.

She laughs for a while after they tell her that, apologizing when she is done because she does believe them, as it is too farfetched sounding to be fake, plus they have dead serious looks on their faces. That first night they tell her everything they know about angels and demons at the moment, so she won't be taken unawares when they eventually show up again.

So far in traveling with them she has been introduced to a small town where everyone has been murdered by a famous idol, where she takes pleasure in getting to kill a Paris Hilton Doppelganger, and met a child who was a good kid, but ended up being an antichrist, but his human half ended up being stronger and he left so that demons couldn't find him and use him for evil. The case they had just left involved a poker game where they played for years, instead of money, and Dean ended up becoming an old man who, to his horror, could eat cheeseburgers anymore. Luckily Sam ended up beating the traveling poker player at his own game, and Dean goes back to normal.

The case they were currently on involved a man who had apparently had his head ripped off in his bedroom. When they talked to the sheriff of the town, who insists that it was a bear, but they still go to talk to the wife of the victim. When they get there, after much prodding, they find out that the man had a horrible temper, and what she saw wasn't a bear...it was the Incredible Hulk. Sam and Dean look around a bit while Ashley checks out the bedroom for clues. It did indeed look like the Hulk, or something like the Hulk, had been there. There were also quite a bit of candy wrappers in one corner of the room.

Once back to their hotel room, she shows them the candy wrappers she had found, after Dean gets done looking up the victims arrest records. When she plops them down, they look at the wrappers like it suddenly all makes sense.

"Just deserts..sweet tooth..screwing with people before you kill them...we're dealing with a trickster aren't we?" Dean says to Sam.

"Thats what it looks like."

"Anyone wanna explain tricksters to the new girl please?" Ashley says to the both of them, confused look on her face.

"Tricksters are demigods, huge sweet tooth, like giving their victims what they think they deserve, usually its people who aren't that good anyway, who have done bad things, but still no reason to murder them like they tend to. Like pranks a lot as well."

"What, you mean like Loki?"

"Loki is probably a very good way to describe a trickster, though I have no idea if he liked sweets or not."

"So basically, what you are telling me, it's a god who likes candy and killing bad guys in funny ways?"

"Demi-god, but yea"

She smiles brightly at the two."Can't wait to meet him!"

"Yea, well it will be a short-lived meeting." says Dean. "I've wanted to gank that mother since mystery spot."

"Mystery spot?"

"Tell ya later."

"Are you sure?" Sam asks with a frown on his face.

"Yea I'm sure."

"No, I mean are you sure you want to kill him?"

"Son of a bitch sure didn't think twice about icing me about a thousand times.."

"No hold on." Sam says stopping him. "I mean, I'm just saying."

"What are you saying? If you don't wanna kill him than what?"

"Talk to him?"

Dean looks at him confused. "What?"

"Think about it. He's one of the most powerful creatures we have ever met. Maybe we could use him."

"For what?"

"Okay, Tricksters like a Hugh Hefner type right? Wine. women, song? Maybe he doesn't want the party to end, maybe he hates this angels and demons things as much as we do! Maybe he'll help us!"

"He kinda has a point Dean, can't imagine anything not an angel or demon would want the end of the world." Ashley says, seeing Sams reasoning. Dean looks at the both of them with a frown on his face.

"You're serious?"

"Yea!"

"Ally with the Trickster?"

"...Yea."

"A bloody, violent monster, and you want to be Facebook friends with him?" Ashley has to hold back a giggle when he says this, the image in her mind of a monster covered in blood poking people on Facebook too funny to ignore. "Nice Sammy."

"The world is going to end Dean, we don't have the luxury of a moral stance. I'm just saying its worth a chance, thats all. If it doesn't work, we'll kill him."

Dean sighs, then gives in. "How we gonna find the guy anyway?"

"Well he never takes just one victim, right? He'll show."  
****

Thats how, after following a police report to a warehouse that said something strange was going on in, they walked through a door to find themselves in a hospital, dressed in scrubs and lab coats, everyone passing by them calling them doctor. The havent been standing there 1 minute when a woman walks up to Sam and slaps him, calling him a brilliant coward, then stalks off as all three of them stare, mouths gaping open.

Ashley looks around, partially ignoring the conversation going on between Sam and Dean as she takes in her surrounding, only looking back towards them when Dean mentions a show he had tried to secretly watch the other night. "Wait, what?"

"I said, we are in Doctor Sexy, M.D.!"

"And how exactly do you know that? Unless you actually watch this crap?"

"I don't!"

"And you know the names of all the characters how, then?" Dean doesn't answer, just looks on in wonder as a particularly rugged and handsome doctor starts walking towards them. He stops in front of them and inclines his head towards each of them in turn.

"Doctor. Doctor. Doctor" With each of them answering back in turn."Would you like to one reason why you defied my direct order and did the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Beal?"

Deans looks flustered at Sam, then back at the doctor. "One reason? He then looks down at the doctors shoes, frowns, and pushes him violently against the wall.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Ashley exclaims.

"He's not Doctor Sexy." Dean explains.

"You're crazy." says the doctor.

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Doctor Sexy, sexy, is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes."

"Yea, you aren't a fan." Mutters Sam.

Dean glances sideways at his brother. "Its a guilty pleasure."

"Call security."

"Go ahead pal, see, we know what you are..."

With that everything freezes in place, the doctor smiling, and changing shape to a short, dirty-blonde haired man with golden eyes. "You guys are getting better! And you brought someone new! Tell me, does she have a better sense of humour then you two bozos?"

"Yep!" She says, grinning and waving from behind Dean."Hi there!"

Dean shoots her a glare then looks back at the Trickster. "Get us the hell outta here."

"Or what?" he says, easily breaking out of Deans hold and pushing him back. "Don't see any wooden stakes big guy."

"That was you on the police scanner, right?" Asked Sam, a serious look on his face."This is a trick."

"Hellooo, Trickster." he says, pointing at his face sarcasticly."Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town, how could I resist? Didn't expect the girl though, she a new girlfriend?"

"God no."Ashley pops up again. "No offense guys, but you aren't my type." They both look at her incredulously. "What?"

"Ha, I like her! She has spunk!"

"Leave her alone. Ashley, please don't egg him on. Where the hell are we?"

"You like it?" the Trickster asks walking around. "It's all homemade. My own sets, my own actors, call it my own little idiot box."

"How do we get out?"

"That my friends, is the 64 dollar question."

"We came here to talk to you, we want your help." Sam said, trying to get in before Dean could smart off to him again.  
The Trickster pursed his lips and looked thoughtful. "Hmm, let me guess. You two muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess."

"Please, just 5 minutes. Hear us out."

"Sure, tell ya what. You two survive the next 24 hours, and we'll talk."

Dean frowns."Survive what?"

"The game!"

"What game?"

"You're in it!"

"Dean looks over at Sam and Ashley, who shrugs. "How do we play?"

"You're playing it."

Dean closes his eyes."What are the rules?"

The Trickster just wiggles his eyebrows up and down at him, then smiles and disappears in a slash of static."That son of a bitch.." Dean murmurs. then stops as he realizes something.

"Where the hell is Ashley?"

Ashley, at that same moment, was wondering where the hell she was as well, as she blinked, and found herself in what looked like a loft apartment. Looking around confused she saw a living room with a 70 inch tv and huge, comfy looking micro-suade couches and recliners, a gigantic movie and tv series collection, expensive looking speakers, and a large, glowing computer tower hooked to the tv. Behind her was a kitchen with a large 2-door fridge, kitchen island in the center, double ovens, k-cup maker, stainless steel mixer, granite countertops, pristine sink area, and an indoor grill on the island. It looked like something out of a cooks dream, and her first thought was that she would really like to grill up something.

Walking further into the apartment she discovers a full bathroom with a large, glass-door shower, with seats and removable shower head, and lots of soft fluffy towels. Past that she discovers the bedroom, all done up in warm reds, golds and browns, with an extremely comfortable-looking california king bed on one end, dresser with a 40-inch tv on the other, ps3 and Xbox 360 next to it. All the furniture is a polished cherry wood, with a small bedtable next to the bed, and a bookshelf on the wall next to the door.

The first thing that she notices is that there are no photos anywhere as she walks back to the living room, not a one. The other thing is that when she looks out the window in the living room, she sees the beach.

They were nowhere near the beach when they started the case.

"Like it? This is my personal hide-away when I'm not working."

Ashley turns around quickly to see the Trickster standing there with a big smirk on his face, amused by her confusion."Its..very nice. What am I doing here exactly?"

"Well you see, the boys and I have some history, and there is nothing I like better than pulling a good prank on them. I didn't feel it would be right to stick you in the middle of tv land though, especially since you seem to actually have a sense of humour. I don't suppose you can cook?"

"Yea, actually. Honestly it's the first thing I wanted to do when I saw your kitchen." She admits, blushing.

"See? We will get along great then! Anyone who can cook gets a gold star in my book, just because I can poof it up, doesn't mean I don't appreciate the real thing more."

She tilts her head to the side and looks at him, contemplative look on her face, before smiling."You said they are in tv land right?"

"Yup!"

"So, does that mean we can watch them from here then?"

He grins wider at her and grabs the remote. "Sure can, you read my mind!" With that he flips the tv on and she sees Sam and Dean on what looks like an asian game show, both on round podiums next to each other. She looks at the tv and shakes her head, then sits down on the end of one of the couches. She hears the Trickster snap beside her, and suddenly she has a chilled apple beer in her hand, and looking over he has the same thing.

"What? If we are going to be here we might as well relax, I always do. That and I love these things, they are just sweet enough for me, and still got the alcohol goodness. Cheers!"

She smiles and says cheers along with him, clanking the bottles and taking a big swig, sighing. They are actually her favorite kind of beer, and she hasn't had one in a while. She drinks half of it, relaxing a bit, before remembering something. "Oh crap! Um, I hate to ask, but can you bring someone else here?"

He raises his eyebrow at her."Who exactly?"

"My wolf, Gwaine. We left him at the motel, seeing as we thought we would be right back, and since I don't know how long I will be here..." she trails off, certain he has her meaning.

"Oh, sure, that's fine, long as it isn't another person. You are the first person to actually ever be here, I keep it pretty hidden." With that he snaps his fingers again and Gwaine pops up in front of her, confused as she had been at first, then realizes she is there and jumps up excitedly. She gives him a good scratch before he calms down, lying down at her feet, and the Trickster looks amused at the scene."Loyal friend you have there."

"The best." she beams, taking another drink of her beer. "Thank you."

"No problemo. So how did you end up with my favorite two dunderheads?"

She proceeds to tell him how she met the Winchesters, what happened afterwards, and how she came to travel with them, ending with the case they were on now. By the time she is done, she has started on a third beer, and he is nibbling on a sucker.

"Thats quite a story there. And you ended up saving Dean-o's life?"

"Yep. First ever supernatural meeting, and I end up taking off a vampires head. Not what I expected from a nice relaxing vacation."

"I expect not. Better than me, our last meeting I just kept killing. Every day Sammy would wake up on a Tuesday to the same song, and every day I would kill Dean a different way."

"Yea, I heard something like that, but they wouldn't go into detail."

"Figures, Sammy thinks he has to hide stuff like that from Deano. Lets see, one time he choked on a waffle, he slipped in the shower, got hit by a bus, food poisoning, electrocution..."

She almost chokes on her beer from trying not to laugh"You really did all that? Holy shit, no wonder Dean wants to gank you. Was a there a reason behind it, or.."

"Oh, believe me, there is a reason behind everything I do. It just took a while for Sammy to click with it that time."

She thinks about that silently for a while, then jerks back to reality when she hears Sams voice. She looks up to him playing basketball, then turning to face the camera in what looks like a commercial. As she watches, he seems to have a hard time wanting to say his lines. This time she actually does choke on her beer when he says "I have genital herpes" causing the Trickster to have to pound her on the back until she stops coughing. "That, has to be the greatest thing ever. You, my friend, are a genius."

He visibly preens at that, and snaps up a rawhide bone for Gwaine to gnaw on in his good mood. After a while she starts to yawn, having gotten little sleep the past couple of days, and the Trickster looks over and frowns. "Why didn't you tell me you were tired? It wasnt the beer, was it? Are you just a lightweight?"

She laughs at that"Yea right, it takes harder stuff than that to affect me. No, just haven't slept well lately. Don't suppose you have somewhere I can crash?"

"Sure, follow me." With that they both stand up, and he leads her to the bedroom she explored earlier.

"Isn't this your bedroom? I can't sleep here, where will you sleep?"

"What, you mean I can't sleep with you?"He asks, wiggling his eyebrows. When she lifts one at him he laughs. "I'm kidding, I wont be sleeping much tonight, so the bed is all yours, get as much sleep as you need. Pancakes for breakfast in the morning!"

He closes the door, and she crawls under the covers, Gwaine jumping on the bed next to her and cuddling in close, keeping her nice and warm. She doesn't understand how she can feel this comfortable around someone Dean described as a bloody, violent monster, but she doesn't feel threatened by him in the least. On the contrary, he has been nothing but polite to her, even keeping her out of the prank. As this goes through her mind she drifts off to sleep...

She wakes to the smell of what has to be chocolate chip pancakes and coffee, a blessed mixture. Smiling she gets out of bed, noticing Gwaine is already gone, and walks towards the kitchen, smiling at the sight of the Trickster with flour on his nose, throwing Gwaine pieces of bacon from the pan. Gwaine notices and barks happily, while the Trickster looks up grinning. "Good morning sleeping beauty! I took the wolf out for a walk this morning as he had to pee something fierce, and figured you would like a coffee wake-up, I know I do."

"Haha, thank you, coffee is much appreciated, as is those wonderful looking pancakes." Looking up, she sees that Sam and Dean are still on the tv. "Have they been going all night?"

"Yep, I'm about to go in and check on them, see how they like the game so far. You enjoy the pancakes, I'll be right back." With that he snaps and disappears. She shakes her head and fixes a plate and a cup, then heads to the living room to watch the action.

She comes in at what have been an emotional time for Dean, as Castiel is on there, looking worse for the wear, and is talking to both the boys, on what seems to be a sitcom. "Look, I don't have much time, this thing is much more powerful than it should be."

"What thing, the Trickster?" asks Dean.

"If it is a Trickster."

"What do you mean?"

Castiel is about to answer when he is thrown against a wall, and gets back up with duct tape on his mouth. The Trickster then jumps through the doorway, the fake crowd cheering. "Hi Castiel!" he says cheerfully before sending him away in a blur of static.

"Where did you just send him?"

"Relax, he'll live...maaaaybe."

"Okay then, where's Ashley?"

"Her? Oh she is definitely fine. Safe too, if you really wanna know." the Trickster says leering at them.

Dean gets a determined look on his face and steps towards him. "Look, you know what, I'm done with the monkey dance. Look, we get it."

"Yea? Get what, hotshot?"

"Playing our roles! Right, thats the game?"

"Thats half the game."

"Whats the other half?" Sam asks.

"Play your roles, out there."

Ashley freezes as she gets what he is trying to say. He must want Sam and Dean to say yes to Michael and Lucifer! But why would he want that, wouldn't that put an end to his fun and games, his comfy lifestyle? It didn't make any sense to her. She looked back to the tv to try to catch back what they were saying.

"Look, it's started, you've started it, it can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!"

Ashley leans forward as Dean gets a contemplative look on his face and asks the Trickster a question."Heaven or hell, which side you on?"

"I'm not on either side."

"Yea right, you're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer, which one is it?"

The Trickster steps closer to Dean, and Ashley can feel the cold from him as he answers Dean. ""You listen to me, you arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those SOBs, believe me."

"Hmm, no you're somebodies bitch."

With that the Trickster grabs him by the collar and slams him against the wall, the first angry look on his face since she has met him. He gets in close and says softly "Dont you ever, ever presume to know what I am." He then lets one hand loose, still one gripping at Dean, and points at Sam. "Now listen here and listen closely. You're going to suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you."

"And if we don't?" Sam asks softly from the back.

"Then you'll stay here in tv land, and your pretty friend stays with me. Forever. 300 channels, and nothings on." With that he snaps, and the channel changes. Ashley stares on dumbfounded, unable to compute what just happened. When the Trickster pops back in the room, she just stares at him. He looks back and sighs.

"I suppose it was too much to hope you hadn't seen any of that, huh."

"You would suppose right. Would you really keep me here forever?"

"The way things are about to get on the outside, believe me you would be safer here."

They both stay silent for a bit, Gwaine looking back and forth between then and whining. She scratches him behind the ears, trying to comfort him, then starts as a thought comes to mind, something that Castiel said. She lets it simmer for a bit, then brings it up before she loses her nerve. "You...you are more than a trickster, aren't you?"

With the way he jerks up sharply, then tries to hide it, she knows she has hit the mark. "What...why would you think something like that?"

"Well, Castiel said whatever was causing the tv land stuff was much stronger than it should have been. and then you got so defensive when Dean brought up the war...it seemed like it hit you on a personal level, how angry you got. The only time I ever got angry like that was when someone threatened or talked badly about my cousin Stiles, or my sister." When he stayed silent she continued. It just...feels like you were upset about someone insulting your family just then. So, am I right?"

He looks up at her, his eyes actually sad for once."You know, I knew you looked smart, but didn't think you would be quite that smart. I..yes, I am more than a trickster. A lot more."

She goes and sits next to him."What are you then?"

"You know how in the beginning there were 4 archangels? Oldest being Michael, than Lucifer, than Gabriel and Raphael?"

"Yes..."

"Well, lets just say that I'm a middle child in a family of winged dicks."

When she stares at him he chuckles. "My name is Gabriel. I'm an archangel, and a long time ago I decided I hated all the fighting that was going on between my family, and went into my own witness protection service, pretending to be a trickster."

She gapes at him, all his powers suddenly making sense."So then, that means you are the messenger of the angels! Do you have wings? Does anyone else know you are hiding on earth? Why do you want Sam and Dean to actually let them in if you hate the fighting?"

Gabriel stops her before she can ask anymore questions, a bit of his humour and good mood coming back. "One question at a time, good grief I didn't think you would ge this excited. Its more like I was God's messenger, but I delivered for everyone at one time or another, Lucifer was lucky getting the angel of Music. Yes I have wings, they are hidden in a kind of pocket dimension, when we have more time I will try to let you see a bit of them. One other angel does, and that's only because he's is hiding too, his name is Balthazar, and you two would get along very well, I will try to introduce you someday."

"As to your last question...I'm tired of watching my brothers fighting...I just want it to end."

"Even if that means everything else ends as well?"

He doesn't answer, and Gwaine whines again, pushing at Gabriel's fingers with his head. Ashley smiles softly and looks at him. "So, can I call you Gabe, or Gabriel, or what?"

He looks up, surprised she is still trying to talk to him."I..Gabe is good, I like that. Has a nice ring to it."

Several hours later, they have talked quite a bit, not paying attention to the tv, Ashley asking several questions about his life, and all his different experiences, and Gabriel answering them happily, only taking a break when she breaks in to tell a bit about her new life in Beacon hills. She starts to get tired after a while, and goes back to the bedroom to take a nap. Before he closes the door, she says softy to him.

"Hey Gabe?"

He stops at the door"Yea?"

"I'm glad you're my friend. If I do die from the Apocalypse, at least I will die knowing I met someone like you, who has seen so much and lived to tell about it." And at that she passes out, Gwaine next to her, still catching up pn her sleep, not knowing time was passing differently in his hidden apartment. His face looks surprised at her words, and he vows to himself that if this stupid world does end, he will do his best to keep his first real friend in a long time safe.

Ashley woke up out of the bes and in someones arms, instead of in the bed she had went to sleep in. She looks around to see she is in a circle of fire, and if she freaks out a bit no one can blame her.

"Shhh, calm down its all right, you aren't going to burn." She looks up to see Gabriel is the one holding her, a grim look on his face.

"Whats going on?"

"The dunderheads have figured out what I really am. Figures you would figure it out first, what with female intuition and all that."

"Let her go!"

Ashley looks over to see Dean, Sam and Castiel standing next to the warehouse door. Gabriel gently sets her down, and she slowly stands up straight."You are going to have to get rid of these flames if you want her next to you!"

Dean glares at Gabriel, then smashes the fire alarm, pulling it so the sprinkler system goes off and puts out the flames. Ashley glances at Gabriel and he nods, inclining his head towards the boys. "Go on, they are waiting for you."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Me? Of course, I'm always ok. You on the other hand..now that you know what I am...if you ever need me, you call me, got it? Do that and I will come, I promise. Can't have my friend getting hurt, can I?" He smiles, and pushes her gently towards Dean, Gwaine following her slowly. She makes it to them and Sam checks her over.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine, he didn't hurt me." He nods and pulls her out of the warehouse. The last thing she sees as she turns around to glance back was Gabriel looking soaked and dejected about something Dean was saying, and then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel feels make me happy


	14. Deep Ihop Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking in Ihop.  
> Making a weird Friend  
> Ashley thinks she is supernatural catnip  
> The winchesters need to talk more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter sucked to write. If it sucks im sorry.
> 
> I own a sock, not a pair just a sock. Not supernatural or teen wolf.

"So your summer has been ok then?"

"Yea, lots of helping Scott with his summer assignments, doing my own summer assignments, torturing dad with health food, using your computer to torrent porn..."

"That last part better be a joke funny man. I have done a hell of a lot to that computer to keep it from viruses. Not to mention you have your own computer for that, I would know, remember when I walked in on you that one night..."

"Ok ok ok point taken, no need to reminisce on horrible memories that should be stricken from my brain forever."

"Your brain? I walked in on you, I should be the scarred one!"

"You should have knocked!"

"I did, twice. You had your earphones in, remember?"

"Oh yea. Ok, you win. And no, I haven't been putting porn on your computer, though I have been going through Origins, you have some pretty good mods on there. So how are things on your end? Meet any interesting people?"

Ashley pauses before answering, trying to figure out how to, then smiles. "You could say that. A lot of weirdos on the road, and I basically assume half if not all of the people I meet are mass murderers."

"Probably for the best. You have a nasty little habit of seeing the good in assholes. Good thing Gwaine is there, he can help protect you from most of them. Anyway, I gotta go, dad just got home, and I gotta make sure he isn't hiding candy again. Later cuz."

"Later." As she hangs up the phone she sighs, leaning her head back on the car she is sitting on top of. Most of what she had told Stiles was true in a way, only instead of probably, most of them were in fact murderers. And traveling with the Winchesters met she was going to meet all sorts, most you actually wanted to kill them, with her just being a bonus. And yes, Gwaine was in fact a great help. He had a good sense of good and bad guys, and helped them track a few in fact.

And the rest of the people she had met through them...well, most of them were demons. Just the other day she had met one named Crowley, we lived in a mansion very lavishly. He was one of the more interesting ones she had gotten to meet, considering most of the others had been trying to capture Sam or kill Dean. She was lucky to even get to meet him, as she had been part of the distraction to get into said mansion, her and Jo. Unfortunately while keeping watch, one of the demons nabbed her and dragged her to see Crowley with the boys.

For a demon, he didn't seem that bad. He made jokes, he killed the demons that had nabbed her and the boys for some reason...and he apparently wanted Lucifer dead as much as they did. He even gave them what they had came for, the Colt, so they could shoot the devil. She was the only one, however, to notice one little thing that Dean didn't when he handed it over.

"Hey Dean, don't we need.."  
"Hold on a minute."

"But.."

"I said hold on! Cripes we are talking to a freaking demon here, we can talk about the rest of the plan later!"

Ashley lifted an eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes, grabbing the gun as Sam attempts to shoot Crowley. He looks wide-eyed at her."What the hell?"

He then realizes that nothing came out when he shot the gun, and looks at Ashley confused."What the hell? What just happened?" He looks over at Dean, who just shrugs, looking just as confused as him.

"And you two lumberjacks are the scourge of demons everywhere? I expected someone...smarter. Or is she the real hero hunter here?" Crowley asked, looking amused.

"Really you guys? You think he would just hand you the gun, him a being a demon, and not expect you to try to shoot him? And no, these two are the ones you want, I'm just an intern. And as for you!" She whirls around at Dean, who has the sense to look sheepish. "Do you really think I would ask about part of the plan in front of someone who has no reason to know the plan? Next time try to let me talk, I don't just do it to hear my voice, I usually have something relevant to say!"

She then turns to a grinning Crowley."Thank you for the Colt. I know you are only giving it to us to try to save your own skin, but I'm thanking you anyway, because that's just how I was raised. Now may I please have the bullets? We kinda need them if we are going to shoot the devil."

"Of course. I was going to hand them over anyway, but how could I refuse such a mannered request from a lady?" he smirks at the Winchesters as he hands her the bullets. "You should keep this one around boys, I like her. Besides, someone in your operation needs to have some brains. Also, you should head to Carthage, Missouri, that's where he is holed up at the moment."

"Good grief, first an angel, now a demon, what am I, supernatural catnip?" Ashley mutters as she hands Dean the bullets. "Next thing you know the devil will be having a conversation with me."

"Yes yes, now you, Moose and Squirrel should leave, you have an Apocalypse to try to stop."

"What are you going to do if it fails?" Dean asks Crowley.

"Me? I'm going on an extended vacation, don't worry about me. And don't miss!"

As they leave the mansion, Ashley can hear Dean whispering to Sam"Remind me not to ever make her mad, she is actually pretty damn scary when she wants to be."

As it turns out, Ashley had already had a conversation with Lucifer, though neither knew who the other was.

Ashley had been left alone in the motel while Sam and Dean went check out an emergency called in by a guy named Chuck, and her and Gwaine had went out to find something to eat, tired of eating takeout. She stopped in a convenience store for a moment to get a bottle of water, Gwaine following happily behind her, glad to get out and roam around instead of staying in the motel. As they were about to head out the door, Ashley saw a homeless man sitting outside across the street on a bench, looking about as dejected as a person could. His clothes were loose and dirty from not hardly eating and sleeping outside, and he had a sign asking for money to buy food.

She pauses for a moment before heading back inside and buys 2 bottles of water, a chicken strip dinner from the hot food area, and a soft blanket from the tourist section with the state name on it. She heads back out the door and walks over to the man, handing him the bag and smiling. He takes it, confused, and looks inside.

"I know it's not much, but I thought a hot meal and something to drink would do you some good, plus the blanket will just help keep you a bit warmer at night."

When the man looks back up from the bag there are tears in his eyes, and he barely manages a thank you and a smile before tearing open the dinner and digging in. She walks off before he can find the 50$ bill she had slipped in there, in a much better mood for doing a random good deed.

"Why did you do that?"

She frowns and turns around to see a tall man with light blue eyes, blonde hair and what looked like 2 days worth of trimmed 5 o'clock shadow, a quizzical look on his face. "Why did I do what?"

"Buy him food. A blanket. He doesn't have any way to repay you, and will just be hungry again tomorrow."

"Because...it was the right thing to do? You shouldn't do something just because you may get repayed for it, that's all sorts of messed up. And it will make his day a little bit better knowing someone thought of him, was kind to him. The fact that so many people have probably walked right by him and not given him a second thought kind of pisses me off."

"Isn't that the nature of humanity though? Selfish, violent things with no thought of anything except themselves?"

"Why the hell am I even having this conversation, in a street no less?" she thought to herself, then spoke out loud to the stranger. "Look, while I don't mind having this conversation, it's not one to have on the sidewalk, its one for sitting down to coffee and food. So if you will excuse me.."

"Ok."

"Ok what?"

"Ok to having this conversation over coffee and food."

"Seriously?"

"As serious as Death."

She looks at him for a moment, trying to see if he is joking, if he's serious. When she sees no sign of lying she purses her lips and makes a quick decision."Sure, why not. I was going to eat anyway. I warn you though, you try any funny business and Gwaine will take great offense to it. It's not like I have had a good serious philosophical discussion with a complete stranger in a while anyways. Follow me them, I was just heading to IHOP across the street." When he makes no comment she turns around and starts walking, not checking to see if he is following her.

She also thinks that she is making a habit of trusting complete strangers, which can't be a good thing.

The hostess sits her in a booth in the corner, and sure enough the man comes in and sits across from her, looking at her expectantly.

"Their caramel hot chocolate is pretty good. So, I figure I should probably know your name if I'm going to be eating with you?"

"My name is Lu..Nick. My name is Nick."

"Hi Nick, my name is Ashley, nice to meet you. Now explain to me why..." She stopped as the waitress walked up and took their orders, Ashley the salted caramel hot chocolate with spinach and mushroom omelette, bacon, water and pancakes for Gwaine( after flashing the emotional support dog card that she had gotten along with her fake id, allowing her to bring him in anywhere), and coffee for Nick.

When the waitress left she back at Nick."As I was saying earlier, could you explain to me why you wanted to talk to me? About the nature of humanity apparently? Is is that strange I was nice to him?"

"From all I have seen of most of humanity, yes. Humans are nothing but barbarians, violent and cruel, thinking of nothing but their own happiness. They don't deserve everything that God has given them, or the love he showers on them."

"Oh, is this turning into a religious argument? Oh Goody."

He raises an eyebrow at her, and she notices he has a bit of a skin problem starting near his hairline."Do you not believe in God?"

"Oh, I believe in him, I have seen too much in my life to not know he's real. And as to your other comment, yes, humans are a violent race, and can be cruel at times. That just furthers my reasoning of doing good where you can, to try to counteract all the stupidness. If you see something that's wrong, you should try to fix it, not look at like it isn't your problem. and unfortunately, sometimes it takes a whole shitload of evil for someone to appreciate the good around them, no matter how small it is."

"And you think that humanity is deserving of God's love?"

"At times, no, I don't. But I think God is like a parent who loves his children no matter what they do, no matter how much they have done against him. And the ones who need to learn a lesson, almost a time out...well there is a place for that. And that the people who end up there, need to be there, like child molesters, murderers, rapists."

He looks almost shocked at that."So you believe Hell is a good thing?"

"If you deserve to be there, yes."

"What about the devil?"

"Honestly? I don't think he would so dead set against humanity if he could actually see the good in humanity. Instead of being able to go out and see the good ones, he was stuck for who knows how long with the dregs, the worst of us."

"You have a...very interesting point of view. I have never met anyone with a positive look on m..the devil before."

"Well considering I have never met the guy, I can't exactly go around judging him, now can I? The only information there is on him is in a book that has probably been changed around several times before it was legible for us to read, and I don't feel right passing judgement on someone until I know their side, it's just my nature."

He stares at her, not saying anything, looking as if he is carefully considering her words. While he does that the food and drink arrive for everyone, and she takes the time to enjoy part of her meal, Gwaine eagerly munching on his while Nick just sips his coffee. She is honestly surprised by Gwaines behavior, usually he doesn't like strangers, especially since being around the Winchesters, but he doesn't seem to mind Nick much, if merely acting cautious around him. That is probably why she agreed to this in the first place, Gwaine is her first line of defense on whether to trust someone.

She studies Nick as she eats, noticing he has a faraway look on his face most of the time, though it had been a bit sad when they had discussed God as a father, and putting naughty children in time-out."So then what do you think of the devil?"

He looks up at her from staring at his coffee and cocks his head, studying her."I think...he was punished for loving God too much. That his brothers abandoned when he wanted their support. That no one wanted to listen to what he had to say."

"Sympathy for the devil then?"

He smiles a small smile for the first time since she had met him, though it's sad. "To use your words, no one will listen to his side of the story."

"Besides, in humanities defense, there are a lot of asshole angels." she mutters to herself, but as Nick looks at her curiously her phone goes off.

~On way back to motel, be ready to leave~ Dean.

She groans and stands up, glad she finished her meal at least.

"Leaving so soon?" Nick asks her.

"Yea, my friends are coming back to get me so we can leave. It was really nice meeting you Nick. I hope our talk gave you some things to think about." She pulls out some cash and puts it on the table, calling Gwaine to get up. Before she leaves, though, she pauses next to Nick and looks at him, putting her hand on his shoulder, him looking surprised at the contact. "You be careful the next couple of weeks, all right? There has been a lot of weird, dangerous things happening lately, and it will be hard to look at the world in a different light if you're dead."

As she turns around and leaves, back to the motel, Lucifer sits there for a while considering their talk. Never has anyone explained their views like that to him, actually refusing to automatically see him a bad light, thinking he shouldn't have been stuck in hell with the worst of the mud monkeys his father had created. And while it was true he would have a hard time looking at them as anything but uncivilized barbarians, they girl had actually stirred doubt in him, for the first time since they were created.

He disappears not 30 seconds later, to keep up his search for Sam, though with more to think about than he had in a long time.

And not so far away, hiding in his own mortal vessel and hiding his grace well enough that no one would be able to tell its him, God smiles to himself, having hope that his son still has a chance to be saved.

She is now sitting on top of the car with Gwaine on the ground next to her in Carthage, waiting for Sam, Dean, Ellen, Jo and Castiel to come back, having told her she didn't have enough experience to go with them, and she should stay with the car if they need a quick getaway. She argued with them for a long time about it, but in the end agreed, as everyone else argued for her staying as well, no matter how pissed she got at them.

Of course, what they didn't tell her was that they were most likely going to be up against practically a horde of demons and hell-hounds, and that was no certainty that all of them, if any, were coming back. No, she thought they were all just going to gang up on the devil, as they didn't feel the need to inform her of the entire plan. That meant while waiting for them on the car she got bored, and pulled up music on her phone, singing along and dancing with Gwaine, who would always get excited about music and jump up on his hind legs to join in.

That also meant that she was taken unawares when someone called her name.

"Ashley."

She screamed and let go of Gwaine, who immediately jumped in front of her and started growling, not actually knowing who it was but knowing he had to protect his pack member. However, when he saw the person he stopped and cocked his head to the side, confused, and sat down, though still in front of her.

"Nick? Is that you?" She turns off the music and looks back at him, noticing and amused expression on his face, along with the fact that his skin problem had gotten a bit worse. "The last time I saw you was a week ago at that Ihop, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I had some...business here."

"Yea, my friends did too, and they left me here, and I got bored, so had to play music and..well yea. Boredum sucks."

"I saw. You have a lovely voice. Are you a big fan of music?"

"Oh yea, I couldn't live without music, it can calm me down when im angry, it can make me cry, make me happy, make me want to dance..music is just a wonderful thing."

He seems pleased about that, and comes closer to her, leaning against the car."Did you know that when Lucifer was still considered an archangel, music was his domain? He actually loved it as well, quite a lot in fact."

"Really? No, I didn't know that...its sad, no one who loves music that much could be that bad..." As they talk, Gwaine moves closer to her, nuzzling against her leg, and she absent-mindedly starts scratching behind his ears. They talk for about 15 minutes, her glad to have someone to talk to, when he frowns and looks up at the sky.

"I need to leave for a minute to do something. Please stay here, I will be right back, I promise." Without waiting for a confirmation from her he starts walking back towards the town, leaving her looking up at the sky in exasperation.

"Why the hell does everyone keep leaving me alone here? Isnt there supposed to be demons and all sorts of evil beasties roaming the earth? In what way does leaving me alone make me safer?" Gwaine just looks up at her and whines, and she sighs and sits down on the ground next to him, letting him put his head in her lap. About fifteen minutes pass and she is unbearably bored again, realizing she has left her phone on the car. However, when she stands up to get it, she is grabbed from behind and shoved against the car.

"What the hell, let me go!"she looks up angrily at her assailant, only to gasp when she sees his eyes are pitch black. Gwaine next to her is growling and barking, looking like he wants to attack, only to be knock aside by an invisible force. "Gwaine! What did you do to him you bastard?"

"OOh feisty are we? I like the feisty ones, what are you doing out here little girl? Waiting on the Winchesters? Because there's a very good chance they aren't coming back." he says, leering at her. "Though, if they did...pretty little thing like you would make a perfect host to keep tabs on them...What do you say, want me inside you?"

"Get bent and die asswipe! I would rather drop dead than let you take me over!"

"That can be arranged.." he whispers into her ear"You don't have to be alive for me to take you over, though its more fun if you are.."

She shudders visibly in his grasp at the thought of him taking her over, and starts struggling as hard as she can, wishing the stupid Winchesters had been more thorough in their demon killing lessons. The demon slaps her across the face, drawing blood across her lip. "Stupid Bitch, hold still!" He holds her tight across the car and lifts his head, thick black smoke tearing from his mouth, up in the air, then back down towards her. She screams as she feels it tearing through her, taking her over, when all of a sudden it stops, and starts reversing back out of her. When it is out she yanks herself out of his grip and falls to the ground, coughing and gasping, holding her throat.

When she finally stops coughing she looks up to see Nick holding the demon up by the throat, a murderous look in his eyes. He seems to crush the demons windpipe and it crumples to the ground, the black smoke racing out again and down into the earth until it disappears. He looks over and his gaze softens and he heads over, helping her up. Once standing she looks him the eye, deciding something. "You, you pulled the demon out of me...how did you do that? And sending the demon back to hell..cripes your an angel aren't you? that how you know so much about Lucifer, and were asking all those questions, and why you talked about humanity like you weren't part of it."

"Not exactly, but yes. And yes, I did pull the demon out of you. I would rather not see one of those filth in you, you don't deserve it. In fact..hold on." He gets close to her and seems to think, before placing a finger behind one of her ears and pressing down, a slight burning sensation starting to form where his finger is.

"What are you doing, that burns!"

"It should, I am burning a tattoo there, just one more minute."

"A..what? Why are you burning a tattoo on me?"

He finishes and takes his finger away, looking her in the eyes. "It's a small anti-demon possession tattoo, it will keep demons out of you."

"Oh. Um, thank you, that will definitely come in handy. But why did you give it to me?"

"I told you, I don't want to see a demon take you over. That and...I have never met a human like you, one that I immediately didn't hate. You are actually kind, not at all like the majority on the earth, and have given me much to think about when it comes to things on heaven and hell, and humanity in general, and I thank you for that."

"All I did was talk to you over food and coffee, then again just now!"

"And you made that much of an impression on me in that short of a time, that's how potent your actions and words were. Like you said, a great amount of evil to appreciate a small amount of good, and you are that good. I would even like to call you friend eventually, and I don't have many, if any, of those."

"Who are you?"

Before he can answer, she hears Sam and Dean calling to her, running to the imapala from the town. They stop however, when they see Ashleys companion, and mouths drop open as they glare at him. "Ashley, what the hell, get away from him! I swear, if you touch one hair on her head..."

"You'll what? Shoot me again? Because that worked so well last time."

"Shoot you again? Why would they..shoot you..at all.." She slows down as it hits her, and she looks over at Nick/Lucifer, and he just stares back at her, eyes sad. "Thats why you were surprised when we had that talk...no one has ever wanted to hear your side of the story..that's why the sympathy for the devil...you're him. Aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And you want to be my friend."

"..Yes."

"But you still want to start the Apocalypse?" When he doesn't answer she closes her eyes, and when she opens them back up he is gone, and Sam and Dean are running up to her.

"Are you ok, did he hurt you? Wait, she might be a demon, check her!"

"I'm not a demon you idjits" she mutters, and shows them the tattoo behind her ear.

"Whats that?"

"Anti-demon possession tattoo, I suggest you both get one, works wonders."

"Still doesn't answer the question of why he was here, why Gwaine is just now getting up and limping, and why there is a dead man on the ground."

"Dead man was a demon who attacked me and Gwaine, he knocked Gwaine against the car, and Ni..Lucifer then killed him."

"Yea...why?" Dean asks, suspicious look on his face.

"Does it look like I know? All I know is he killed the demon for some reason, probably because he hates them more than humans, then you two showed up. By the way, where's Jo and Ellen?"

Deans face fell at that, as well as Sams, and they look at each other, Sam finally volunteering the information. "They..didn't make it. They ended up sacrificing themselves to take out a tons of hell-hounds, while we went after Lucifer over there. Also, the Colt doesn't work on him, we tried. Guess we gotta figure out something else."

Ashley freezes and goes pales, before tears start running down her cheeks at the fate of the two female hunters. Gwaine gets up and limps towards her, and she hugs him tightly, burying her face in his fur.

"Come on, we gotta get back to Bobby and let him know what happened. Look up information on that tattoo of yours as well, probably still do the tests on you.." Sam starts. Ashley however, grabs the demon killing knife from him and runs it across her arm, drawing blood.

"Look, no demon, pain and bleeding but thats normal, can we got now?" Sam and Dean look at each other, a bit worried about the stability of her, and nod.

"Yea, lets go."

The entire ride back to Bobby's, Ashley thinks about the fact that she can't seem to keep supernatural bigwigs away from her, and the fact that the latest one is, again, a mass murderer, and the brother of the last one she made friends with. Oh, and the Devil.

Lucifer wants to be her friend.

Does anyone else see something wrong with this picture?

Far away, God's smile gets a bit bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer Feels. Deep thoughts. I miss Lucifer. Anyone else wanna see him get a second chance? Let me know..


	15. Hotel Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels and Gods and plots twists!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, major plot changes, you ahve been warned

Ashley only had a week and a half left with the Winchesters before she needed to head back to Beacon Hills, and Dean was still giving her grief about the whole devil incident.

It wasn't like she knew he was Lucifer until 5 minutes before they showed up, and he hadn't hurt or, and had even prevented her from being possessed. Not that she told them that part, but she knew, and that was what mattered. What they focused on was that she had talked with the thing that possessed all the men and killed the women and children of an entire town, and was now planning on taking over Sam and destroying humanity.

Understandable, but a bit of a broken record at this point.

They were currently traveling through Muncie, Indiana in a horrible storm, and were looking for a motel to crash in for the night, though at this point anything would do. Gwaine whined next to her, his head on her lap and the rest of him on a blanket they had put down to keep him from clawing the Impala's seats. Dean had insisted, saying they were lucky he was even letting an animal in his baby. Gwaine had grown quite big since they started their travels, and Bobby had already rigged the straps on her bike to hold the bigger wolf. As she stroked his back, trying to calm him down, she noticed a building with a light on in the distance.

"Hey Dean, is that what I think it is? Look to the right, see?"

"Bout time, this storm is kicking our ass, and we could all use the sleep."

"Yea, but it looks pretty expensive, I'm not sure we could afford it." Sam adds, his brow furrowing.

"Just leave that to me. Considering traveling with you guys has saved me a buttload on what I would have spent on gas, this ones on me."

Dean and Sam look at each other and nod, figuring she has a good point, and that it will be nice to not stay in a roach motel for once."All right, deal. Not that we have much choice at this point anyway, it's either this or sleep in the car."

"Yea, no. Definitely the hotel. Ashley can you see the name of it? There is so much rain its hard to tell."

"I think it says...Elysian Fields Hotel? Have either of you guys heard of it?"

"No, but it's probably a local thing, they always give the fancy hotels exotic sounding names." Dean says pulling into the parking lot."As long as they have food and beds, I don't really care what they call it."

"You have a point there." Sam said as they turn the Impala off and climb out, thankful for an awning protecting them from most of the rain. Or, at least Ashley and Gwaine, as Sam and Dean step out just as a gust of wind blows a ton of rain of them, soaking them to the bone. Ashley can't stop laughing at their unbelieving faces, just glad she doesn't have to deal with wet dog smell...well wet wolf. They just give her almost identical bitch faces and open the door to the hotel, stepping in and looking around, looking at the lobby done in blue, black and white, complete with bar out front.

"Nice digs." Dean comments, looking around appreciatively. Sam merely nods while Ashley leads them to the front desk, Gwaine in tow. The desk clerk is clicking away at the key board of the computer, glancing up for a moment to acknowledge their presence before looking back down. Dean glances over at Sam and Ashley before looking back at the clerk."Busy night?"

"A port in the storm I suppose." The clerk says, finishing and looking up at them."If you could just fill these out please."

"Yea." says Dean taking the sheets. The clerk glances at Deans neck and frowns.

"Sir, I think you have a little shaving nick there." When Dean looks up at him, frowning, the clerk produces a tissue and offers it to him. Ashley finishes up the paperwork while Dean wipes the blood off, and the clerk hands them their key."I would give you two, but I'm afraid we are booked full. Luckily your room has two beds, along with a couch for your furry friend there."

"Thanks, most hotels like this don't like animals, much less wolves, walking around the hallways. Mind if I ask why so lenient?" Ashley says curiously.

The clerk merely smiles innocently at them. "One of our major...backers, has a fondness for wolves, even used to have two as companions. He wouldn't like if I left one out in the rain simply because someone objects to it."

"Oh, well, thanks." Dean says."Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a coffee shop, would ya?"

"Buffet. All you can eat. Best pie in the tri-state area."

"You don't say.." Dean says smiling, as he looks over to the direction the clerk pointed.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to go to the room, claim a bed, maybe call Stiles."Ashley says, taking the key and heading to the stairs.

"You want us to bring you some pie?" She hears Dean yelling, but she simply shakes her head and heads up the stairs to the rooms. Once in she puts her stuff down and sits on a bed, noticing chocolates under the pillow and porn on the tv channels.

"Dean will love this." She says to herself, smiling, but still can't shake a weird feeling about the place. She pulls out her phone and dials Stiles, grateful that he answers after a couple of rings.

"Stiles speaking, research extraordinaire and lacrosse dabbler, how can I help you?"

"Haha, very funny. Actually not funny, one of those reasons is why I called you."

"Ok..should I be worried?"

"Not yet, just checking on something. Are you near a computer?"

"Yea, in front of yours actually, whats up?"

"Can you look up something for me?"She gives him the name and the location of the hotel they are staying in and waits for him to type it in."Anything pop up?

"Yea...looks like it closed a while back, but they still have security checking up on it every now and then. The owners simply up and vanished, and no one wanted to buy it. Why do you ask?"

"Is there anything in there about it opening back up?"

"...Not that I can see."

"Hmmm. Thats...really weird. And worrisome."

"Are you ok? Are you in trouble? Do I need to call dad?"

"Not yet..I will call you again if I need you to though. Thanks."

"No problem..be careful, whatever you're doing."

"I will. talk to you later."

"Later."

As she hangs up her bad feeling grows, and she considers calling on Castiel, wondering if he would actually come for her. She dismisses it though, figuring she should tell Sam and Dean before she jumps the gun like that. She then has another idea come to mind, and closes her eyes, hoping for the best.

"Gabe? Its Ashley. I..you told me to call if I ever needed you. I don't know if I do yet..but I'm a little worried about something, and could really use your advice, being the one archangel who isn't a dick that I know of. Also..I need to talk to you about something important. If you can come, please do."

She opens her eyes and waits a moment, but her silence is interrupted by the boys entering the room."Whoo, look at this, we're like the Rockefeller's. Oooh chocolates." Dean picks his up and looks at Sam."You want yours?"

"Knock yourself out." Dean snatches it off the pillow and Ashley shakes her head and looks at them.

"Guys..."

"Hey look, Casa Erotica 13 on demand!" Sam gives him a bitch face."What?"

"Guys listen, there is something wrong with this hotel." The both look at her.

"What, you noticed too?" Sam asks.

"Yea, and not only that I called my cousin and had him look it up. This hotel is supposedly shut down, it was a long time ago, and he said there wasn't any talk of opening it back up."

"That, and the fact that it's a 4-star hotel on a no star highway? See Dean, what did I tell you? Something is definitely going on here." As he says this a sound comes from the room beside them, of what sounds to be people having sex. Dean smiles and starts chuckling until the wall moves and cracks on their side, silencing him and startling Gwaine, who starts growling.

"See? Even he knows something is wrong." She says as the tv is almost knocked off the wall, and they all go next door to check on the couple. They walk in to find nothing but a rumpled bed, most of the lights out, and a wedding ring that Gwaine found in the carpet. They all look at each other in alarm and head downstairs to the desk clerk to question him.

"The honeymooners? They checked out. Is something the matter?" He asks after checking the computer.

"They checked out?"

"Yes, just now?"

"Didn't they seem like they were in the middle of something?" Sam asks suspiciously. The clerk simply shrugs.

"Kinda strange for honeymooners to check out without this." Dean says, holding out the wedding ring.

"Oh dear, I will just put this in the lost and found." he says, taking it. "Don't you worry. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, that's all, thank you so much." Ashley says, interjecting before they can ask anything else."Come one guys, time to sleep, we have a long trip tomorrow."

"Have a good rest!" the clerk calls out as they walk away.

"Creepy." Sam says as they walk off.

"Yea. Tell you what, Ashley and I will scope out the joint, you keep an eye on Norman Bates here, deal?"

"Deal. Gwaine might be able to sniff out the couple if they are still here."

"Exactly. Cripes, I wanted one night off, if that too much to ask?"

"Yep."Ashley says as they walk back up the stairs, leaving Sam to tail the clerk.

As hey walk past the rooms, Dean with his activity ready out and Ashley with Gwaine, Dean pauses at one and looks confused. Looking back in after backing up they see a larger black man wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Hey, this ain't no peep show man!" He says glaring at them, and slams the door in their face.

"Whats wrong?" Ashley asks the confused looking Dean.

"You aren't going to believe this...but I thought I saw an elephant."

"Now I know you need sleep. Come on, lets keep looking."Dean merely shakes his head in bafflement as they walk up and down the halls, looking but finding nothing, not even other people staying there. When they get back downstairs Sam is waiting for them, but the clerk is gone. Dean explains what they didn't find, even mentioning the elephant, and as they walk into the lobby the all notice it is completely empty. Gwaine starts whining, and Ashley pulls him close for comfort.

"Where is everybody?" Sam asks, before going to the doors and trying to open them. Unfortunately they are locked.

"So what, you can check in but don't check out?

"Think about how we got here." Sam says looking at them."Detour on I-90? Freaking hurricane? The only 4-star hotel I know of that allows wolves?"

Dean looks at him"Are you saying we were led here?"

"Like rats in a maze."

"I can understand you two, everything seem to want to kill you or take you over. But why me?" Ashley asks speculatively.

"Whoever led us here probably knew if you and Gwaine couldn't come in, we would leave, which would ruin their plans, whatever they are. Thus, wolves are allowed."

They look around for a moment longer before wandering towards the kitchen area, trying to find anything else to give them a clue about whats going on. Looking around the deserted kitchen Dean stops at a pot of bubbling red liguid on the stove, and Gwaine starts growling again."Please be tomato soup." He says quietly, lifting the ladle. The ladle, however, when lifted has two human eyes inside, and he immediately drops it.

"That..thats not right." Ashley mutters, keeping her hand on Gwaines neck.

"You got that right sister. Motel hell."

Sam starts to walk towards the freezer then, a worried look on his face. He gets in close, peering in the little window, and jumps back when a man starts beating against the freezer door, begging for help. After trying to open the door to no success, Sam takes out a lock picking kit and fumbles with it.

"Hurry up!" Dean says.

"I'm going as fast as I..can.." Sam stops and stares at something behind Dean. Ashley looks to see two men standing behind him, stern looks on their faces. They grab the Winchesters and Ashley and drag them to a business room looking area, with a table full of somber looking people. Once they let her go Ashley gets on one knee next to Gwaine and keeps him close, staring at all the nametags of the people and wondering if this is a sick joke. She sees a dark woman in red with a tag sating Kali, a handsome man with dark hair, name tag of Balder, along with black man from earlier, name tag of Ganesh. There is also a Odin, a Baron Samedi, and the clerk from earlier says Mercury. They rest she can't quite tell the names of, but she is sure they will follow suit.

"Something tells me this isn't some kind of convention."Dean says, nervously looking around as Mercury comes forward pushing a cart with a covered dish.

"Dinner is served." he says proudly, lifting the cover to reveal a human head, causing everyone else in the room to cheer.

"Well, shit." Ashley says, hugging Gwaine tighter.

"Ladies and gentleman." Baldur says, Kali at his side, as a spotlight shines on the Winchesters."Our guests of honor have arrived, and seem to have brought a friend with them."

"Yes, but we don't need her." Kali says to him, and both the guards start towards her. Gwaine gets up and stands in front of her, growling menacingly at them, and Ashley is scared for both of them, praying for Gabriel again.

"Stop." Says a female voice, and Ashley looks up to see a woman with long dark hair, pale skin and dark eyes walking up to her. She is in a lacy black gown, and almost looks like a modern-day witch. Which would sense, as when she got closer Ashley saw that her name was...Hecate. The older man with the Odin tag also got up and came closer to her, both kneeling in front of a still growling Gwaine.

"Why does he protect you so fiercely?" Asks the woman.

"I..I don't know. Maybe because I rescued him when he was a puppy?" Ashley says nervously as Odin looks deep into Gwaines eyes, as if reading him. After a while he looks back up and turns his head slightly to Hecate.

"He says that she is his pack. That she rescued him when he was injured and abandoned, and has cared for him ever since. He also says if we hurt her, he will tear out our throats."

Hecate takes all of this is and smiles, looking into Gwaines eyes as well, and he stops growling after a while, sitting back down in front of Ashley to guard her, while she looks on confused."What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing. I told him that Odin and I would not allow any of them to harm you, and he accepted that it was true. You have made quite an impact on him, to be considered his pack." With those words said, Odin nodding at her, they both stand up and head back to their seats.

"The girl will be left alone. To harm her will be considered a grave insult to me, and the offender will be promptly punished." Hecate says, sitting down.

"The same goes for me." Odin says."Wolves are extremely intelligent, and the fact that he is so fierce in protecting her means she is worth protecting."

"OOOkay.." Baldur says as Kali pouts, and Dean looks over at Ashley in confusion. Ashley merely shrugs and takes the seat one of the guards offer her, still keeping Gwaine close. "Anyway, I never thought I would see this,this many gods under one roof. Now before I get down to business I must set some ground rules. No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Oh and keep your hands off the local virgins, we're trying to keep a low profile here."

While Sam and Dean look at each other in disbelief, Ashley tunes out everything, thinking on what he had said. She shouldn't be surprised that if angels are real, so are gods. Which means that was really Odin and Hecate that stopped them from getting rid of her. It made sense, seeing as Odin was known for always have two wolves as companion, and Hecate always had dogs around her in paintings, which must translate over to wolves as well. She is suddenly very glad she decided to bring Gwaine along, and vows to give him a big rare steak if they ever escape from here.

She comes back to the present as a chandelier shatters behind her, and she looks up to see Sam and Dean standing up from their chairs."Stay." Says Kali in a tones that says she is not to be questioned. As they stare at her she looks around at everyone at the table. "We have to fight. The archangels, the only thing that they understand is violence. Its them or us."

"Great."Ashley thinks to herself. Another problem caused by dick angels.

"With all due respect mam" says Mercury meekly. "We haven't even tried talking to them." ali merely looks at him, and he starts to choke, blood coming from his mouth. She only stops when Baldur says her name loudly.

"Who asked you?" Kali says to Mercury as he tries to remember to breath. The doors behind Ashley suddenly burst open, And Gabriel saunters through.

"Can't we all just get along?" he asks, Ashley sighing in relief at his presence.

"Gabe.." Dean starts to say before he is cut off, voice stopped.

"Sam, Dean...its always wrong place, worst time with you two muttonheads huh, dragging poor Ashley along for the ride. You're going to get her killed one day."

"Loki."

Gabe looks up and smiles. "Baldur. Good seeing you two. Guess my invitation must have gotten lost in the mail." Ashley keeps a smile to herself as she realizes he must have heard her calling for help.

"Why are you here?"

"To talk about the elephant in the room. Not you." He says pointing at Ganesh, who had started to get up."The Apoclypse. We can't stop it gang. But first things first." He then turns around and looks at Sam, Dean, Ashley and Gwaine."The adults need to have a little conversation. Check ya later."

The next thing they know they are back in their room, confused as hell. "Ok...holy crap!"

"Yea, tell me about it. By the way...we should have left when I first said so." Said sam, looking just as freaked out as Dean.

"Least it explains why you saw an elephant."Ashley says softly, and they both looked at her.

"You were almost killed! How can you joke?" Sam says.

"No offense, but you two are almost killed all the time, it gets old. Not only that, I wasn't almost killed, somehow Gwaine convinced two of them to spare me. Which is weird. And freaky. Shouldn't Odin only have one eye?"

"I don't know. What are we going to do now, whats the plan?"

"Bust those poor saps out of the freezer? Escape along the way if we're lucky?"

"When are you ever lucky?" says a voice in the corner, and they all turn to see Gabriel looking at them.

"Bite me Gabriel." Dean says hotly.

"Not my type big boy. Her maybe, but not you."

"Well I should have known, your stink is all over the place."

"You think I'm behind this? Please, I'm the Costner to your Housten. I'm here to save your ass."

"You? Why?"

"Maybe you should ask you friend over there hugging the wolf." They turn to look at her and she blushes.

"What did you do?" Sam asks curiously.

"I..called for him. I asked him to come, once while you were downstairs eating, then again when the guards were coming towards me. I thought it would be a good idea, I was worried, and he said if I ever needed him to give a shout, so I did."

"And a good thing she did, those gods either want to dust you or use you as bait. Either way, you two are uber boned, while she gets a get out of jail free card for having good choices in furry friends."

"Weren't you telling us to accept our roles not to long ago?"

"Oh, Michael and Lucifer are still going to dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here."

"And why do you care? Dean asks the strangely stern-faced Gabriel.

"I don't. Not about you two, a bit about Ashley and the puppy. Me and Kali had a thing, though. Chick was all hands." When the two look at him unbelievingly Gabriel rolls his eyes."What can I say, I'm sentimental."

Sam steps forward."Do they have a chance? Defeating Lucifer?"

Wait, thought Ashley, Lucifer is coming here?

"Really Sam?"

"No, it's a really bad idea. Lucifer is going to turn them into finger paintings. So let's get going while the goings good. Now, I have to get your blood away from Kali, so you can actually leave here, as she has you by your short and curlies. Which means I have to work a bit of my own black magic."

Ashley laughs aloud as she gets his meaning, while the brothers look at her like she's crazy. "Did you hear something we didn't?" Dean asks warily.

"He's going to try to seduce her." She says, smiling at a smirking Gabe."And get the blood back that way."

"Oh. Good plan, if it you doubt me?. Oh yee of little faith, why do you think all the stories say I have so many kids? Not true, of course, but still."

"You being Loki makes a lot of sense now that I think of it. Do any of them no who you really are?" Asks Sam curiously.

"Nope, I told you, I'm in my own little witness protection program. Now, if you excuse me, I have a hottie to make whoopie with." With that he disappears, and Ashley plops down on the bed, wondering how her life had come to this.

"We need to get those people out of the freezer. Ashley, you stay here while we get them out, we don't want to risk one of the psycho gods killing you anyway, despite what those two said." Dean said to Ashley, getting his gun and grabbing Sam.

"Shouldn't we stay here for when Gabriel gets back?"

"You can, seeing as he actually likes you. We can't let those poor shmucks become desert." He and Sam then go out the door, leaving Ashley alone in the room with Gwaine.  
**************************************

Two hours later Ashley is still in the room when Gabriel pops in, looking out of breath. "Gabe, are you ok, I was wondering what happened!"

"Lots of really bad things, including Dean being an idiot. Kali tried to kill me, Lucifer is on his way, Dean wants me to Kill Luci, and we need to get out of here while the hotel is still standing."

"Shit, that...Shit." She starts pacing around the room nervously. "Did you manage to get the blood from Kali?"

"No, she did the same spell on me, and Dean refuses to try unless I face my brother."

"And you can't do that. He has no right to ask you to kill him, knowing how much you hate all this shit."

"Right! Now, you are the only one she doesn't have blood from, so I want you to..." he pauses, face going pale. "He's here. I can feel him."

"You don't have to kill him, but could you try to talk to him? He didn't seem so bad when he was talking to me, he may listen?"

He gives Ashley a strange look."When did you talk to Lucifer? Wait..why was Lucifer talking to you?"

"He saw me doing something nice and seemed confused by it. We ended up talking at Ihop, and he met me again outside Carthage when he summoned Death. He seems to have a couple of doubts, and even stopped a demon from possessing me. I'm telling you, he may listen if you give him a chance!"

Gabriel stares at her for a moment and sighs."You're right. I have to at least give him a chance. The fact that you aren't dead from running into him means something at least. And if he won't listen..." He takes out his angel blade solomnly."Then I will have to try another tactic."  
"Please be careful, I dont want to see you get hurt."

"I will. Trickster, remember? Now get outside, They are downstairs in the car." He gives her a brief hug and disappears. She stays still for a moment, swearing that she saw tears in his eyes, and quickly gathered her stuff together running downstairs with Gwaine at her heels. She is about to head out the door when she hears Gabriel talking in the conference room, and moves closer, trying to catch what he is saying.

"Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try to do better. And they forgive." Ashley peeks in to see Lucifer looking thoughtful, his skin looking worse, like its decaying. "I've been riding the line for a long time, but I'm in the game now. and I'm not on your side, or Michaels. I'm on theirs. By the way, that includes the girl you talked with at Ihop. You know either way, if you ar Michael win, she gets killed." Lucifer looks shocked Gabriel knows about her, and it shows deeply.

"Brother, don't make me do this." Lucifer says, looking sad.

"No one make up do anything."

"I know you think you're doing the right thing Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies." As Lucifer says this, Ashley sees another Gabriel behind Lucifer and her eyes widen as he comes towards Lucifer, angel blade in hand. However, Lucifer grabs his hand, and is preparing to thrust it in Gabe's stomach, when she can't hold it anymore.

"No, please stop!"

Lucifer looks up, shocked to see her, and Gabriel's eyes fill with terror."Ashley get out of here, now! I don't want you getting hurt!"

"Well, I don't want you hurt either! Please Lucifer, look at what you're doing! He is your brother, and the whole reason he left in the first place was because he hated to see the fighting, to see his family hurting one another, and now you're going to hurt him?"

"HE was planning on killing me!"

"Yes, and that was a mistake. He was only doing what he thought he needed to. Do you really hate us that much? I told you myself I see the evil in us every day, but I see the good as well! And from what I have seen, angels are just as bad, if not sometimes worse! You saw something different in me, and you even saved my life because of it, why can't you take time to see here are more out there that aren't bad?"

He pauses for a moment, looking at his brother."Michael isn't going to stop you know, he still thinks it has to happen, that dad wants this. Either way, your race is doomed."

"That..that we will deal with when it comes up. For now, be the better, the bigger person, and please spare your brother life, I would be heartbroken if I had to watch either one of you die!" He looks at her, tears in his eyes."Please. you said you wanted to try to be my friend right? Well, Gabe is my friend already, and I will be your friend too if you just let him go. While its true we can forgive...it would be a very hard thing to forgive if I watched you kill him. Please."

As tears run down her face, she can see Lucifer wavering, and he finally lets Gabriel go."Go, brother, before I change my mind." Gabriel stares at him in disbelief before stepping away, heading towards Ashley.

"Come on, we have to go, now."

"Just a minute." she says, stepping away from him and towards a desolate Lucifer. He looks at her sadly, and taking a deep breath she gives him a tight hug, whispering "Thank you." in his ear, before stepping away with a smile on her face."I knew there was good in you. Now if you could only see it in yourself, and in us. The world doesn't have to be destroyed, and I will stop it, I promise you, Michael be damned." She then steps away and walks back to Gabriel and pulls him away, both glancing back at Lucifer before they are out the door.

Lucifer stood there for a moment, putting a hand to his face, feeling the tears run down his cheeks, confused by all the feelings rushing through him. He also notices that some of his sores seemed to have shrunk, which intrigues him. Before popping out of the room he smiles slowly to himself, closing his eyes and relishing in the warmth from the hug she gave him, a million thoughts running through his mind and he reconsiders his plans.

Ashley, Gabriel and Gwaine run out of the hotel and into the car, much to the surprise Of the three already in it.

"What the hell happened in there?" Dean asks as they shut the car door. Gabriel glances at Ashley, then back at Dean.

"What happened is that we may have a secret weapon in stopping this whole Apocalypse nonsense. Kali, you need to get out of here, you can flash now. Sam, Dean, we have a lot of planning to do. As for you." He turns to Ashley and hugs her tightly, one tear running down his cheek before he wipes it away."Thank you. You not only saved my life, you stopped me from having to try to kill my brother. I owe you more than you know."

She smiles back at him, Gwaine sitting heavily on her lap, noticing her stress."I do what I can. I just didn't want to see anyone else killed."

"Now whats this secret weapon and how do we use it?"

"Why, you are of course." he tell her with a mischievous grin. Both Sam and Dean look around quickly, surprised as hell.

"What!?"  
***************

Meanwhile, in a little house, in front of a computer, God smiles as he erases what he had on the screen and changes it to reflect what actually happened at the hotel, proud of his boys, proud of Ashley for being brave enough to speak out, and ready to change the ending of the story, and hopefully bring his boys home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I hate the ending of Hammer of the Gods. I hate that Gabriel died. And now he is alive.
> 
> Ha!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I think Luci needs a chance to change, so many feels. Laterz!


	16. Dreaming and Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellhounds and dreams and snarky supes.

"Let me get this straight." Dean said as they all sit at Bobby's house."You think that Ashley here is the key to stopping the Apocalypse."

"On Luci's side of it, yep."

"Just because she talked him into not killing you?"Bobby asked with a suspicious look on face.

"Look, you don't seem to get it. Back in the day, when my brother wanted something, he would do what needed to be done to get it, no matter the consequences, no matter who it was standing in his way. If he was the same as he had been, he would have just killed me and her both, no questions asked, no qualms about it. The fact that she moved him enough to not kill me, to let me go when he knows I am going to try to stop him...thats a major deal. Even our brother Michael, who he loved more than anything, couldn't convince him to give up his plans to destroy you humans. Are you starting to get the picture now?"

Sam and Dean look at each other, it dawning on them how big a deal it actually was, while Bobby just sat back in his chair quietly. Ashley had went to crash in one of the bedrooms the moment they had gotten back, exhausted from all that had happened on the trip, and the others had taken the chance to discuss what needed to be done, Gwaine laying next to her.

"Look, I know it doesn't make much sense, but this is a side of my brother I have never seen, and I'm convinced it's for the better. If we can just get Ashley to talk to him a bit more, we may be able to stop this whole thing. She seems to have a good effect on him...hell, you know the sores on his face?" The others nodded slowly."When she let go of him, I could swear some of them were shrinking. Somehow she is healing him from the inside out, and if I can get my brother back I'm hella going to encourage it."

"Ok, but what if it doesn't work? What if he likes her, but not enough to give up this whole mass destruction thing?" Dean asks sternly.

"Lucky for you I have a contingency plan. The four horsemen of the Apocalypse each have a ring. When brought together, they can open back up Luci's cage. If he still wants to go Terminator on us, we can stuff his ass and Michaels back in and call it a day."

Both of them are shocked at that, especially when they realize they already have two of the rings. Sam looks at Gabriels smirk and frowns."Ok, we have two of them already. But how do we get the others?"

"Im..a..working on that. Death's will be the hard one, we really just have to find out where Pestilence is, then I can swoop in and grab it. Little prick owes me anyway for cursing my horn once, gave me boils every time I blew on it."

"Ok then, how do we go about finding Pestilence then?"Bobby asks, ignoring the boils comment.

"How an I supposed to know, you guys are the big bad hunters! Don't you have information networks or something? Where's your friendly neighborhood Castiel?"

Dean looks down sadly."We don't know. Before I killed Zachariah, Castiel used a Sigel to banish all the angels from the room, him with them. We haven't seen or my brother Adam since."

Gabriel furrows his brow."He should have returned by now...something must have happened to him. I will keep an eye and ear out for him. In the meantime, I may have an idea about how to find Pestilence."He holds up a small coin and winks at the boys."Did you two muttonheads know this was in your beloved Impala?"

Dean frowns and takes it from him."No, what is it?"

"It's basically a magic tracking device. Lets whoever holds the other coin hear whatever you say around it, as well as track your every move."

"What?" Dean roars, looking ready to shoot the coin and get rid of it."Why the hell would someone put that in my baby?"

"I think the better question, Deano, is who put it in your car." He takes the coin back from the enraged Dean and brings it close to his mouth."Hello in there! I know you can here me, and if you don't want me to trace the coin to whatever cave you're hiding in to smite your ass, I suggest you show your face." He looks at the shocked trio and grins."Now we wait."

They end up waiting no time at all, as a very disgruntled looking Crowley pops in the room, glaring at everyone in the room."No need to get pushy, I simply wanted to be able to check on Moose and Squirrels progress. Who are you, another Winchester angel groupie? And where's the poppet? You haven't gotten her killed yet, have you?"

"Groupie? Please. They wish they had someone as cool as me as a groupie." Gabriel said popping a sucker into his mouth and smiling."The names Gabriel, nice to meetcha. Oh and Ashley's asleep in the other room."

Crowley pales considerably when Gabriel introduces himself, backing away a bit."Gabriel huh? I hope you aren't trying to kill me too, because I have enough on plate as it is, thank you, and I don't need a supernatural pigeon coming after me as well when all I have done is tried to help. Tell him boys, tell him how I gave you the colt and told you where to find Lucifer."

Gabriel laughs at the freaked out demon."Chillax, we aren't going to kill you. Though, what do you mean by kill you too?"

"Hell is going nuts because Lucifer has disappeared, he isn't even contacting his most loyal followers, and they are going after anyone they think may be a threat to him. They burned down my house, they ate my tailor, and all my Craig is gone!" Crowley yells, forgetting for a minute who he is with before calming back down."I have somehow became enemy number one now, and I figured keeping up with this lot might be the best way to get whatever the hell is happening to stop."

"Luc has stopped talking to his demons?"Gabriel grins as he turns to Sam and Dean."What did I tell you! Lucifer is already starting to have doubts, or he would still be ordering the demons around!"

"About that. I may be able to help you with one of your little problems." They all turn to Crowley curiously."The right hand man of Pestilence works at a pharmaceutical company, and he handles all of his bosses travel plans. We get ahold of him, we can get to Pestilence."

"And by we, you mean us, right?" Dean says skeptically.

"Actually no." Crowley fires back."I can take you to him. Not only that, but I can try to use some of my more..persuasive skills to get him to tell us where his boss is. That is, if the winged wonder doesn't mind?"

"Snarky, aren't you?" Gabriel says jokingly at him "Nope, I don't mind, it's actually a good plan. Not only do I like it, I'm going to help you with it."

"Help who with what?"

They all turn around to see Ashley in the hallway, still half asleep, standing in the hallway, partially leaning on Gwaine. Her eyes widen slightly when she sees Crowley standing there, and he gives a cocky little wave.  
"Hello there poppet. Good to see you again, are you still the smart one of the group? Or have they wizened up a bit since I last saw them?"

"Obviously not since we're talking to you again instead of ganking your ass.."Dean mumbles, getting a smirk from Crowley.

"Now now, I came to help, lets not be ungrateful."

"Ungrateful my ass, last time you helped two of our friends died, and the Colt didn't even work!"

"That's not my fault, how was I supposed to know he was one of the few things it couldn't kill? And if memory serves you asked where he was, so don't go blaming me!" Dean and Crowley stare each other down, glaring at each other for a while before Ashley clears her throat.

"Um, you think you guys could turn down the testosterone for a moment? Crowley, nice seeing you again, whatever the reason is as long as you aren't trying to kill or possess us. Dean, it wasn't his fault so please sit and calm down. Gabe...don't give that look, I know you were thinking of egging them on, so please don't, Deans head might explode."

"Who me? Never!" Gabriel gives her an innocent expression, ruined by the fact that he pops an entire chocolate bar into his mouth and grins, cheeks like a hamster.

"Pretty sure I don't have to do anything to get them killed, luv, they seem bound and determined to do that on their own." Ashley just sighs and plops down on the couch, Crowley stealing the place beside her, and Gwaine follows faithfully behind, sitting at her feet. She looks at him curiously as he sits, and he shrugs."What? Can't I sit next to one of the few people in this room with a little bit of sense? Plus I'm fairly sure you won't shoot me. And I like dog people."

"He's a wolf."

"Dog, wolf, hell-hound, it's all the same to me, though I would say hell-hound and wolf are closer."

Dean and Sam glare at Crowley from across the room, while Gabriel just looks on unconcerned. There wasn't anything the demon could do to hurt her before he could intervene. Plus, like he said, she was one of the few people who wouldn't shoot him, so why hurt the only thing close to a friend he had in the room?

"I gotta say girl,"Bobby said from his armchair."You have a strange habit of making friends with..lets say questionable morals."

Dean snorts, while Crowley and Gabriel both put on affronted faces. Sam merely looks thoughtful, further commenting."He's right you now, between Gabriel, Lucifer, Crowley...that murderer from back home you told us about..its a bit strange. You have some very powerful, morally deficient friends, no offense."

"No offense to me, or no offense to the ones you called morally deficient?"

"Umm..."Sam blushes as Gabriel looks ready to snap his fingers in some kind of revenge, while Crowley merely lifts his eyebrow calmly at him, entirely comfortable with the angel getting revenge for both of them."Both?"

"Both works. Please Gabe, nothing too horrible." she says as he snaps his fingers and nothing immediately obvious happens.

"Naw, not this time. Just a little something for retribution next time he...you know what, let him find out himself." Ashley rolls her eyes while Crowley looks curious.

"You know, for an angel you aren't that bad, no stick up your ass like most of them. Speaking of that, what did you mean when you said she was friends with Lucifer?"

"What, you didn't hear that on your little coin? Ashley here is taming the beast we know as the devil, satan, king of hell, and all those other fun nicknames that have been made for him over the years. Seems he wants to be her friend, and even stopped killing me to make her happy."

"You're kidding. I thought he hated humans?"

"He does...or at least he did. Seems he sees something different in her, going so far as to stop another demon from possessing her. She may even be able to talk him out of trying to destroy the world, which works in everyone's favor."

"Why the hell are we telling the demon our plan?" Dean breaks in angrily."He could rat us out!"

"To who exactly?" Crowley asks."The demons trying to kill me? Lucifer? The angels trying to take you over, who would also just as soon kill me? Helping you helps me, I'm not going to ruin my chances of surviving you moron."

"Fine. But I'm keeping my eyes on you." Dean says sitting back in his chair.

"Actually that's a good Deano. Crowley here is going to show you where to find this demonic travel agent, and get the location of his boss man. Sam and I are going to see if we can find out anything about what happened to Castiel, get ahold of that prophet of yours, see if he knows anything. Bobby, think you could hold down the fort, let us know if you here anything Lucifer related?"

"Yea, not like I can do much else at this point." He says, bitterly motioning to his legs.

"Wait, what about me? You don't expect me to just sit here, do you?" Ashley said, looking at the sweets obsessed angel."I can help too!"

He gets up close and looks seriously at her, short enough that he can look straight into her eyes."You are helping, by staying here and staying safe. Right now you are the best chance we have at convincing Luc to stop, and if you get hurt we are all screwed, not to mention Luc will be royally pissed off if he finds out you got hurt on our watch, got it? Can you imagine what would happen if either side got ahold of you?" She nods slowly, realizing the precarious position she was in."Staying here you will have both Gwaine and Bobby for protection, and can keep in touch with everyone's status."

"If you don't mind,"Crowley said walking up to them, keeping his voice low enough for just those two to hear."I wouldn't adding my own layer of protection in."

"Nothing magical thank you, that shit can go wonky too easily."

"No, nothing like that. I have a couple of hell-hounds I have raised myself, completely loyal to me alone. I would like to leave one here, just in case. You never know what might happen after all."

Gabriel looks at him suspiciously."You are being awfully helpful, are you sure there's no ulterior motive here?"

"Other than keeping her alive means I get to stay alive, you mean? Or that maybe she can put in a good word for me with the top dog?" He grins."Like Lucifer seems to think, she isn't that bad for a human, and has more sense than some...and how could I leave a fellow dog lover in danger?"

"She can still freakin hear both of you. For once, I'd like to make a friend who doesn't put me in some sort of danger, it's bad for my health." She looks at the both of them and shakes her head."Thank you for the offer Crowley,I'll gladly accept any help we could get. Does it have a name? Hell, will I even be able to see it?"

"I can make it visible to you, yes. His name is Growly."

"...Growly? Really?" Gabriel starts giggling like a madman, while Crowley just glares daggers at him.

"Yes, Growly. I have had him since a puppy, thank you very much, and considering some of the stories I have heard about you, I would think you have no room to talk." Gabriel stops giggling raises an eyebrow at him, then nods and puts a hand out.

"Truce then?"

Crowley eyes the hand as if it will jump out and bite him, then grudgingly accepts it."Truce"

"All right!" Gabriel says, turning back to the rest of them with an excited look on his face."Lets do some hunting!"

Crowley leans over and whispers to Ashley"Is he always like this?"

"Yep. Get used to it if you are on side for now. It's this, and an endless supply of sweets, which is really only bad for your diet. And health, if you aren't like him. And your teeth. Honestly its really not that good for you either."

He just looks on unimpressed, before taking her to her room to summon Growly and explain the hell-hounds instructions to him.  
*************************************************************

Ashley was going insane. Not only had she been trapped inside the house for 2 days, she hadn't heard from the guys in 1, and Stiles wouldn't answer the phone either. Her only comfort was binge-watching shows on Netflix with Gwaine and, surprisingly enough, Growly, while lying on the bed. Bobby just stayed in his office drinking and listening to news reports on the radio, waiting for some information from either of the groups.

While entirely frightening looking, Growly was actually good company, letting Gwaine sniff him to make sure he was ok, and even putting up with his playful puppy attitude, at least compared to him. He even seemed to enjoyed sleeping on the bed with the two of them, making Ashley wonder how Crowley was with him alone at home, if he was a bed cuddler or not from the way Growly acted. He really liked bacon as well, which she found out that first morning he was there as she made breakfast, and he actually sat down, whining and wagging his tail as she threw a piece to Gwaine.

She would have to send him home with a baggy full of it.

Stiles was the first person to get back ahold of her, which relieved her a great deal. What didn't was the fact he could tell her hardly anything about why he wouldn't get a hold of her, saying only that Jackson had apparently moved to London, his dad was being punished for cheating on his diet, and that her computer's operating system had updated to windows 8. When she questioned him for more details, he pretended he was going through a tunnel and hung up on her.

Sam, Gabriel, Dean and Crowley all returned at the same time, dragging a beaten up but otherwise alive Castiel with them, as well as a unconscious demon which they haul to Bobby's superprotected basement for questioning. Gabriel and Sam take Castiel to one of the bedrooms so Gabe can fix him up, while Crowley, after stopping by the kitchen to check up on Growly, follows Dean down to the basement. After a moment Ashley heads to the bedroom to see how Castiel is doing. When she gets there she sees Gabriel healing his wounds, Sam looking on worriedly from the doorway.

"Where did you find him?" She asks as the healing glow engulfs the angel.

"We went to Chuck and asked, apparently he was beaten up pretty bad and sent to a hospital almost entirely human. No powers, no healing, no nothing. Gabriel took one look at him and snapped us out of there."

"And it took two days?"

"Chuck was a little..preoccupied. Becky." He says glancing over at her meaningfully and she winces internally."Not only that but apparently we were expected to come for him, they were guards all over the place. We had to wait for just the right time to move in. Believe me, we worked as fast as we could. It actually worked in our favor that Dean and Crowley finished about the same time."

"So I guess no information from him yet, considering they brought him here?"

"Not yet. They are working on it though."

"Yea, I plan on speeding that part up a bit." Gabriel said standing up from the now restfully sleeping Castiel."Word on the grapevine is that they are about to mass distribute some super virus to the public, saying its some sort of all in one vaccine. With Lucifer not giving orders they are trying to speed up the process, I would much rather stop it before they do."

"Uh yea, I'm with you there." Ashley says as they close the door to his room."What are you going to do?"

"Well..to the truth I would rather you not know." Gabriel says looking bashfully at the floor."It's a side of me people don't see often, and I would rather you not see the angry, tortury side of me."

"Gabe, you know I could never think any less of you, you're a good person. Angel. Male looking thing. Whatever, you know what I mean. Sorry, rambling again."

"I know, but I still want you staying away from the basement. If anything goes wrong, you will have Gwaine, Sam and Growly around to keep you safe."

"Wait, why am I staying away?" Sam asks confused.

"It's an old college buddy of yours, someone named Brady? Better you stay up here with Ashley, in case you feel the need to behead him in the middle of the interrogation. Don't worry, Deano, Crowley and I got this."

"But I...fine, sure, whatever. Whatever gets this mess over with."

"That a good Sammie. See you crazy kids soon." With that he heads into the basement, locking it from the inside. Sam and Ashley look at each other and sigh, her taking him to kitchen for some much-needed non-sugary food after spending two days with captain sweet tooth.  
*********************************************

That night seems to go on forever.

At one point Ashley is in bed with both Gwaine and Growly cuddled in on either side of her, as the sound of other hell-hounds howl in the distance. Ashley really hopes it's just a scare tactic to get the demon to talk, and pulls in both of them as close as she can, their joint body heat eventually lulling her to sleep.

As she finally drifts off, her dreams take her to a park back home she used to go to. She is sitting on a rock face, book in hand, back against a wall, looking off into the distance, high on the mountain trail. There is a stream running through the park, surrounded by forests, and its a sight she always enjoyed when she was feeling down, and just wanted to connect to nature.

"Pretty good place for a meeting. I have to say, it's very peaceful looking here."

Ashley starts and looks up, jumping to her feet when she sees its Lucifer."Lucifer..is that really you? Am I still dreaming or.."

"You're still dreaming, yes. I'm just projecting myself into your dream so I can talk to you. Very nice choice of dream by the way."

"Thank you, it was a favorite place of mine to visit back home. Are you ok? I heard you aren't talking to anyone, that no one knows where you are! Apparently all the demons are going crazy, going after anyone they think might have done something to you."

"I'm fine, I just, needed time to think, that's all. When you left the hotel with my brother, what you said to me...I've never let anything get in my way, and they fact that I let a little human girl stop me in my tracks...it gave me a lot to think about."

"Like what?" She sits back down and pats the rock next to her, and he sits next to her.

"After my fall from heaven, I was always stuck with the most horrible of you race, only enforcing my thoughts that all of you needed to be destroyed, that my father had made a mistake. Now that I have gotten to know you, have let you into what was left of my heart...I feel doubt. I'm no longer as sure as I was that my plan is the best way to go, that all of you deserve extermination...and it scares me."

"It scares you?"

"Yes. I was so convinced I was right all those years ago, and now, thinking that I was too harsh on you after all...I don't know what to think anymore."

"Do you still want to go through with the Apocalypse?"

"I..I don't know. At time I think I do, but then I imagine your face when you thought I was going to kill Gabriel, and imagine that tenfold if all the people you loved were killed at once...and imagining you killed as well because of something I did...it makes me hurt. It's a feeling I only ever felt for my brothers in the early days, when we were still close, when I was still an arch-angel, the morning star. I'm not used to this feeling anymore."

They both sit quietly on the rock face, staring straight ahead. Ashley turns her body to face Lucifer and gives him a small smile."You can still change your mind, you know. If you are feeling doubts at all, then don't go through with it. Its a simple thing to change for the good, to want to preserve life."

"Is it? Everyone who knows me, expects me to be this great evil thing, someone who wants to destroy everything, and at times I just went along with that image, even though it didn't feel right. And now you're saying I can just up and change?"

"It will be hard sure, but anything worth doing will have a rocky path. And just so you know,I don't think that of you. I think everyone has the ability to do great harm or great good, it's just whatever they choose to do in life. And if you do change, I will help you however I can. That's what friends do."

He looks at her smiling face a bit surprised, then gives her a small smile in return."So you are my friend, then?"

"Of course! Besides, you saved my life, kinda hard to not be friends with someone who did that. And everyone needs a friend to help them through hard times, I am blessed to have so many, even if Bobby says they all have dubious or non-existent morals."

Lucifer laughs at that, then stops as if he is surprised he did."Dubious or non-existent morals? You must be speaking of my brother."

"And the Winchesters, considering they lie about their identities for a living, and kill things, even though they are evil things. Oh and Crowley. Not sure if that is supposed to be a secret or not, but he is kinda my friend too, I guess. He even has a hell-hound helping guard me, and it sleeps beside Gwaine and I at night."

"Crowley? Really, that little upstart always was too big for his britches. Though, if he really is helping to keep you safe, I suppose it to him to not kill him."

"I think it's just because of Gwaine, though he keeps saying it's because I'm smarter than Sam and Dean. Come to think of it, Gabe said something along the same lines..."She pauses for a moment, thinking."I don't get it, it's not like they're dumb or anything. They just have a habit of running straight into danger at times."

"You just see the best in everyone, that's all. And seeing how Crowley is with his hell-hounds, I can see him liking anyone that a wolf bonds to, as picky as they are. I don't think I have ever heard of one cuddling in bed with someone though."

"Just lucky I guess. By the way, how did you find me? Sam and Dean have those markings on their ribs hiding them, and Gabe said he did something to keep me hidden as well. Do you just dream surf until you find me?"

Lucifer actually looks bashful for a moment, cheeks reddening as he drags his feet on the ground."That tattoo I put on you to keep you from demons being able to possess you? I poured a little bit of my grace into it. It means I will always be able to tell where you are, and actually will able to sense if you are ever in danger."

"Oh. Well, thank you then. You won't use me to try to get to Sam, will you?"

"No. I have decided I will only talk with Sam if he comes to me, not the other way around. I want it to be his choice, and if he decides not to, I will face my brother in the body I am in now, no matter how wore down it is."

"It actually looks better than the last time I saw you. Is it just because of the dream?"

"It..actually has healed some, which is surprising. I noticed it when you left the hotel, after you hugged me. I have tried to find more information about it, but to luck."

"Well, I'm glad. Maybe you will be able to last in that body after all." she says smiling widely at him. "I'm not sure I could get used to you in another form." As she says this the dream begins to shimmer, and her body to disapear."Crap, I guess I'm waking up." She looks at him then runs forward, giving him a tight hug before grinning and stepping back."Maybe when you get back that will help some more!"

She then disappears, waking up to both Gawaine and Growly staring at her in confusion as she shoots straight up, smiling slightly.

 

When she walks downstairs that morning, everyone except for Gabriel and Dean are downstairs, all looking a bit tired but otherwise fine. Crowley perks up a bit at the sight of his hell-hound, but otherwise they all stay pretty mellow. Castiel must still be asleep, she thinks to herself as she pours a bowl of cereal.

"Well don;t everyone say good morning at once, I had a good sleep except for the sound of hell-hounds in the distance. Where's Gabe and Dean?"

Sam looks at her, eyes bloodshot."Brady told them where Pestilence is going to be, and they are on their way to get him now."

 

"Thats good though, isn't it?"

 

"Yes, the only problem is how we are going to get Death's ring now. Normally, no one can find him unless he want be found, or if they aout to die. We actually found a way around that, the only problem is.." He looks at Bobby, who just shrugs and goes back to his coffe, Crowley looking a bit amused.

 

"What, what is it?"

"You see luv, when people make a deal with a crossroads demons, it allows us to do things we normally couldn't do to get the job done. Like in this case, find the location of Death. I'm perfectly ok with helping you lot find him. But in order to do so..one of you has to make a deal with me."

 

"Oh, is that all?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing and speeding thinsp to better reflect certain people not actually dying. Also yay Growly, the best little hell-hound ever!


	17. Showdown of Epic Brotherly Dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of grace, pizza, then showdown at the ok cemetary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Well, maybe I own my phone. I'm not sure though.

Dean and Gabriel came back about two hours later with Pestilences ring, both in a very good mood.

Apparently, they had managed to stop him before he released a mass virus onto the population, and once they had him out of the picture, Gabriel stashed all of it in a place he said no one would ever be able to find it. They even knew about the plan to make a deal with Crowley already, as it had been discussed with everyone except for Ashley before they left. Therefore, they weren't surprised when they got back and Bobby had already done it.

However, they were surprised by the photo Crowley had snapped of Bobby kissing him. Crowley merely responded by saying that it was the only was to seal a deal with him, and if it was that big a deal, they could have let Ashley do it, giving her a wink as he said so.

"However." he says, smirking as he walks up to Bobby."If you had let her do it, then wouldn't have been able to add this little subclause in." Saying that he grabs Bobby's hand and yanks him to his feet, causing everyone to yell and run towards him.

"Stop, ya idgits!" Bobby yells, and they all stop in their tracks at the sight of him standing on his own.

"What the hell..what did you do?" Dean asked, shock on his face at his healed mentor.

"I told you, I threw a little subclause in, giving him back the use of his legs. It was really Ashleys idea, but I assume it will be easier to go forward with our plans if he has use of his legs, correct?"

"Uh...well..yea."

"Well then, no harm done. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a bit of looking to do. Ashley, keep Growly with you a little bit longer, the exercise is good for him. Ta, boys." He then disappears, leaving a stunned Sam and Dean in his wake, with Bobby getting used to walking again. Gabriel seems nonplussed by the entire thing, snapping up a couple of butterscotch milkshakes and handing one to Ashley as they watch they three of them talk between themselves.

"Hey Gabe?"she says, looking over to her archangel companion as he sucks down half the shake in one go, sighing in happiness when he finally stops for a breath.

"Yea, whats up? Crowley need to be written up for harassment? Growly pee on the bed? Dean being..well, Dean?"

She laughs and shakes her head. "No, nothing like that. For a demon, Crowley is actually not bad, and has very good manners, if a bit flirty at times. No, I need to tell you about a dream I had last night."

"What kind of dream? Was I in it?" He wiggles his eyebrows at her and she shakes her head.

"No goofball. I had a dream about Lucifer. At least, I think it was a dream."

That stops him from joking, and he looks at her, a very serious look on his face."You have my attention. What happened?"

"Lucifer came up to me in a dream, said he had projected himself into it, and needed someone to talk to. Said he was having second thoughts about everything, that he was confused by the feelings he was having. He said his sores have even healed a bit. Oh, and um..apparently he can always find me because of the tattoo he put behind my ear."

"What? Why, how?"

"You forgot who and when." she says with a small smile on her face."He said something about inserting some of his grace into it?"

For once, Gabriel is left speechless."You're kidding me...he really went that far? Let me see this tattoo." She turns around and he peers at the small tattoo behind her ear, putting a finger to it and letting his own grace investigate it, his eyes glowing gold for a moment before pulling back."That..is very surprising. He must feel closer to you than I thought, to form such a bond with you. The only other time I can think of it happening was when Cas pulled Dean out of hell, and that was accidental. It means that not only will he be able to always keep track of you, he'll be able to sense if you are in danger, and lend you some of his power if need be."

"Holy crap..really?"

"Yea, that's why no one ever does it. Luckily the one between Dean and Cas is gone now, but this one is pretty permanent. I'm surprised I didn't see it before. We may need to disguise it a bit, so Michael won't recognize it if he ever sees you." He then presses his finger back quickly to the mark, eyes glowing hold yet again before he takes it back."There, that will help."

"What did you do?"

"I added in a bit of my own grace as well. Combined, it should be enough to prevent Mikey from immediately telling it belongs to a certain person, as well as other angels. Plus, I gotta say, I would feel better knowing both of us can keep an eye on you. Those two knuckleheads have a bad habit of getting you into trouble you don't need to be in."

"I'm pretty sure that's a habit of almost all the men in my life. It's nice knowing someone is watching out for me instead of sticking me in the middle of it. I have to ask though, is it safe, having the grace of two angels bouncing around in me? Will I sprout wings or anything like that? Will they try to cancel each other out and cause me to spontaneously combust? Because that would really suck."

"You watch way too many monster movies."

"Gabe, right now my life is a monster movie. Lucky for me I'm not to type to run upstairs and hide, instead of out the front door."

"You have a very good point. No side effects I can think of honestly, and since we are brothers, the grace should be able to co-exist, or I wouldn't have put it in there." As he tries to think of any possible side effects, his eyes light up and take a gleeful tone."However..."

Ashley groans, knowing that look."However what?"

He gives her a grin."You know how angels can tap into a person's head and learn whatever they know like that? I'm pretty sure I can reverse that with you now, and beam information and training into your head."

"What do you mean? Beam information into my head?"

"Here, let me give you an example. Whats something you have always wanted to learn how to do, but never had the time or chance?"

She puts a finger to her chin thoughtfully, trying to think of something."Umm...Ninjutsu? I always wanted to learn how to fight and defend myself."

"Good choice! Any particular style? Wait, don't answer that, the better to show you. Hold still." With that he takes both fingers and places them at her temples, and his eyes glow gold yet again, only this time she can see, and feels a warm sensation running through her as he transfers the knowledge to her. Once its over, he removes his fingers from her head and gives her a big smile.

"Well?"

"Um..I don't feel any different. Was something big supposed to happen?"

"You just haven't gotten a chance to try out your new skills yet! Here." He snaps, and a knife appears in his hand. "Take this. Now, I want you to throw it at...how about that?" He snaps again, and a candy bar appears on the wall, right next to Deans head."Throw it at that candy bar."

"But what if I hit Dean?"

"You won't. Just concentrate and throw." She gives him a suspicious look, then takes the knife out of his hand by the blade, turning towards the candy bar. Closing her eyes for a moment to relax, she opens them back up and stares at a spot in the middle.

"Please don't hit Dean, please don't hit Dean." she mumbles to herself, and snaps her wrist, flinging the blade. As it hits the exact center, Dean looks behind him to see what the thunk was.

"What the hell?"

"Oh, calm down, she didn't hit you."

"Not the point! You don't just throws knives at people!"

"Don't be such a sissy!"

"I'm not a sissy, you're an ass!"

"I think the word you're looking for is trickster."

Ashley is still staring at the knife embedded in the wall."How the hell did I do that?"

Gabriel stops arguing with Dean and grins over at her."I told you, it's like a lifetimes worth of lessons in one fell swoop. Now, admittedly said angel has to already know what you want to learn, but thankfully I've been on earth long enough to have quite a repertoire of skills."

"You just reek of humility, you know that boy?" Bobby said, shaking his head at the golden-haired archangel."I swear, between you and the demon, I don't know how your egos fit through the door."

"Or how he isn't fat from eating all that candy."Sam added.

"Hey, Dean eats bacon cheeseburgers and pie like they're going out of style, and he isn't fat!"

"Nope." Dean says smugly."All muscle here."

"And there goes another ego swelling to house size."

"Hey!"

As funny as she found the conversation, she still had more questions for Gabriel."Wait, you know Ninjutsu?"

"Of course, I know most of the major fighting styles. Spend enough time masquerading as a god, you pick up several handy skills. Magic, fighting, tracking, child rearing...you name it."

"Soo...what parts of Ninjutsu do I know then?"

"Just the basics really, I didn't want to overwhelm you. Hand-to-hand, projectile throwing, staff and sword fighting."

"Why did I need the sword fighting?"

"Because its cool. Everyone should know how to sword fight, comes in handy when you cosplay. Not that I know anything about that."

"Ok..so basically I should be able to hold my own now in a fight?"

"Yep. Instincts should kick in, and you should kick ass."

"That's...actually really cool. Thanks!"

"No problem, you can thank me with cookies later. Let me know if you can think of anything else you wanna learn."

Crowley appears a moment later, looking quite smug, with a rusty scythe in his hand."Found him. He's in a pizza parlor in Chicago, seems to be enjoying a meal." He hands Dean the scythe then backs off.

Dean looks at in confusion."What's this for?"

"Death scythe. Kills demons, and angels, and reapers, and rumour has it the very thing itself. Thought it might come in handy."

"Where did you get that?" Says a voice from behind them, and they all turn to see a much healed Castiel standing in the hallway, glaring at Crowley. He walks into the living room with the others and takes a seat, Dean patting him on the back.

"Welcome back little bro!" Gabriel says, grinning at him. Castiel looks his way and cocks his head.

"Gabriel. I take it you are to thank for my rescue and healing?"

"Me and Sammy both. We couldn't just leave you there to rot, now could we? Plus Deano was worried about you."

As Dean begins to deny Gabriels accusations, Castiel looks at him and nods."Ah. Well in that case thanks to the both of you. But back to my original question, where did you get that?" Everyone turns to Crowley for an answer this time.

"Hello? King of the crossroads? Now, is everyone ready?"

"Hey guys? I have a small question." Everyone turns to Ashley this time, and she blushes a bit under the scrutiny."Is it really a good idea to kill Death? I mean, people kinda have to die. If they didn't, the planet would kinda get overrun, people would starve from lack of food...Death is kind of a needed thing. I can understand getting rid of War, Famine and Pestilance...but Death?"

"Ashley, we need that ring. What other choice do we have?" Sam asks with a frown, Dean and Bobby nodding, while the supernaturals in the room look at her thoughtfully."It's not like we can just ask him to give us the ring."

"Why not? Can we not try to talk first this time, instead running in guns blazing? I talked to Lucifer, and look where that got me?"

"She has a point." Gabriel says as they look at her incredulously."Death is different from those other three deviants. He is a lot older, and a lot more powerful, some say even older than Dad. He may actually sit down and listen to you."

"So you think we should just sit down with Death and have a conversation? Are you insane?" Dean asks, eyes wide as he stares at Gabriel.

"Well, no, not you. You would probably piss him off. No offense. Maybe someone with a bit more...what's the word...tact. Sam maybe, or Ashley. She has a way with us super-powered beings it seems."

"Now way, Ashley isn't even going!"

"Yes, I am." Gabriel turns to smile at her, along with Crowley giving a little smirk, while the others just gape at her."If I can help at all, I want to."

"Ashley." Sam say, trying to reason with her."You don't need to do this. This is going to be very dangerous, and if he decides against talking, you could get hurt."

"No offense, but traveling with you two at all means there is a chance I could get hurt. I asked to go along in the first place, remember? And when it comes to anything supernatural, you guys don't have the best track record of being polite. Gabe thinks I should try, and I want to. Besides, I won't be alone, if it gets hairy I can back off and get the hell out of there."

Dean still looks unconvinced, while Sam grudgingly nods. Crowley looks at the two of them and smirks."It's a good thing you two have your looks, because she definitely has the brains of the group"

"Shut up Crowley."

"If it helps," Gabriel says"I will go in right beside her, and if anything happens I'll flash her out."

Bobby and Sam both look at Dean, who sighs heavily and nods."Fine. Anything happens, and you get her out of there fast, got it?" Gabriel nods, and grabs Ashleys shoulder.

"Allright, now that that's over, are we ready to go?" Crowley asks, and everyone nods."Fine, I have Moose and Squirrel, you get poppet. Bobby, you and Castiel stay here and hold down the fort."

"Bite me."

"That's the Bobby I know and love. Lets go!"

Both Gabriel and Crowley snap, and the next thing they know they are in a restaurant with only one customer, in front of a plate of food. Ashley gulps and looks at Gabriel, who nods at her, and she takes a step forward towards the lone man. As she passes Dean a thought comes to mind, and she grabs the scythe from him, causing him to start."What are you doing?" He hisses at her.

"Trust me." she whispers back, and walks the rest of the way towards death, Gabriel on her heels. As she comes next to his table, the man doesn't look up at her, but simply continues to cut his pizza.

"Sit down." says a refined voice, and she lowers herself into a seat across from him, Gabriel stationing himself behind her."Took you long enough to find me. I must admit I expected one of the Winchesters to jump at my throat, not a young woman. And with an angel bodyguard at that. Did you want to talk to me, or try to kill me?"

She gulps and looks at him."Just talk. And I have something I think belongs to you." She takes the scythe and places it on the table in front of him, hearing Dean curse silently behind her. Death, however, looks surprised, and puts down his fork, picking the scythe up instead. The moment he does, the rust disappears, revealing gleaming silver metal.

"Strange, I was sure one of the Winchesters would try to use this on me."

"That was their plan...but I thought, something like that..as powerful as it is, it must belong to someone powerful, most likely you. If it does, it belongs in your hands, not a mortals, not someone who is on the side on evil or good."

Death looks at her and nods silently, putting it inside his jacket, and Gabriel smiles to himself at her choice of words. He knew she would take this seriously, not let her emotions get the best of her like the Winchesters seemed to. Death then picks up a slice of pizza with a spatula and puts it on a plate in front of her."Eat."

"Um, thank you." Hesitantly she picks up a fork and cuts off a corner, putting it in her mouth and chewing.

"Good, isn't it?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I have to say, you have quite a bit more tact then your friends over their, with their overly inflated sense of purpose. What makes you think this belongs with me, instead of one of them, or perhaps that demon that brought them in?"

"Because I have always thought of you as neutral, I suppose. Death doesn't care who is right, or who is wrong. It simply takes from both sides, when it's their time. That includes angels and demons."

"And God."

"...If he has a time..then yes, I suppose God as well."

He cocks his head to the side and seems to contemplate her words, staring into her soul. She feels Gabriel getting twitchy behind her, and her heart starts to beat faster. Finally Death stops staring her down and nods once more, as if he has decided something.

"You are the reason my leash has been released. You have a bit of that bratty childs grace in you, as well as some from the one behind you. I suppose I owe you thanks. Strange, to be thanking someone you typically think of as a bacterium."

"What do you mean, your leash?" She says, ignoring the bacteria comment.

"Lucifer had me bound with a spell, making me go where he wanted me to go, kill whom he wanted me to kill. That's why I couldn't go to you. However, a couple of days ago that leash was released for some reason which I couldn't fathom until now."

"You got all that from looking at me?"

"In a way, yes. Now, I suppose you came for this?" He shows her the ring on his finger, and she softly nods."I am inclined to give it to you. For your gift, and for your stopping Lucifer's tantrum enough for him to release me. However, I do have a request in return."

"Ok, what do you want?"

"I want you to make that child promise not to try to bind me so again. For some reason I believe he will agree to it if you are asking. If not, you must promise that Lucifer goes back in the pit."

"I can ask about the first request. But I'm not sure how we would put him back in the pit, he says he doesn't want Sams body anymore."

"Than you better hope he makes that promise." With that he drops the ring into her hand, and looks over at Gabriel."I assume you know how to use it?" Gabriel nods quickly."Good. Now if that's all, I would like to finish my pizza in peace."

Ashley nods and stands up."Thank you."

"Don't thank me, you have yet to achieve your goal. However, I would have your friends remember one thing before you leave." He turns in his seat and looks towards the Winchesters."Remember boys, you cannot cheat Death. Eventually, it comes for everyone." As he turns back to his pizza and Ashley starts to walk back, she pauses as she hears him saying quietly, meant for only her."You, my dear, have an interesting life. I suggest you keep your friends close, I would hate to have to reap you before your time." With those prophetic words he starts back on his pizza, and Gabriel puts his hand on her back, pushing her forward.

When she makes it to them she opens up her hand, revealing the ring, and both the boys sigh in relief as Gabriel snaps them back to Bobby's house.

"Why the hell did you give him the scythe? I'm happy we have the ring, but that was our only defense!" Dean says angrily to her.

"Because it belonged to him."She said back to him, not caring for his tone."And the fact that I gave it back to him instead of attacking him with it surprised him enough to let me get my words in."

"She did great!" Gabriel says ruffling her hair."She actually impressed the old fart, and that takes something. Now we have all the rings, and a great backup plan if we can't convince my hard-headed brother to back off."

"Yea, pretty sure that's easier said than done." Dean says sitting down."Considering how far he was willing to go to try to recruit me to team winged asshole."

"Yea, you may not have a problem with that anymore, which is actually a problem in itself." Bobby says as he and Castiel enter the room.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks with a frown.

"Crowley stopped by with some news while you were gone. Seems Michael has a new meatsuit."

"Who?"Sam asks.

"Your brother, Adam."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the initial backlash of that bit of news, they all sat down together for one last plan, while Sam went to call Chuck, to see if he knew anything about where Lucifer and Michael were supposed to meet up for their final battle. So far, their only weapon was Ashley, and that was only to convince Lucifer to stop. Michael was a whole different story, and they could only hope for the time that if Lucifer agreed to stop, Michael would as well.

Dean still wasn't happy with bringing Ashley on a battlefield like the one they were about to enter, but agreed she was their best chance. However, he did make her promise to stay behind Gwaine and Growly if things got too hairy. A few minutes later Sam popped back up with news.

"Well, he has a place and a time, even though the angels were trying to hide it from him."

"I don't suppose he knows how it will end?"

"No. All he could say is that the results were very fuzzy, and that it could go one of two ways at this point. He didn't say what they were, however."

"Fat lot of help that is." Dean grumbles."So when is it?"

"Tomorrow, 4:00pm, Stull Cemetary in Lawrence, Kansas."

"Holy shit, that soon? Guess we need to get ready then, tomorrow is going to be a hell of a day."

"Nice choice of words Deano."

"Shut up Gabriel."

They plan til about midnight, then go to their respective rooms for some sleep, wanted to be fully rested for tomorrow. Ashley can't sleep very well however, and ends up cuddling with Gwaine til about 3am, mind whirring the entire time. This time, when she sleeps, there is no sign of Lucifer, and she doesn't know if she is relieved or nervous about that.

She finally ends up getting about 5 hours sleep, waking up at 8:30 to the smell of bacon and coffee. Both of her furry friends wake with her, and she brings both of them close, scratching behind their ears as they nuzzle her neck, sensing her nervousness."Guess this is it guys." She says sadly, and they look up at her."If all goes well, hopefully I will be on my way back to Beacon Hills in a couple of days. If not...well, let's try not to think of the if nots."

She stands up and stretches before pulling on clothes and heading downstairs, to prepare for what hopefully wouldn't be her last day on this earth. Gwaine and Gabriel followed faithfully behind her, knowing something big was about to happen, and that whatever it was, they would be there to protect their pack.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashley strummed nervously on the car door as they drove, Gwaine between her legs and Growly beside her, with Gabriel on the other side. Dean and Sam were in the front, while Castiel and Bobby were following behind in the truck.

"Remind me again why we can't just flash there?" Dean asked as they got closer. They had been driving all day, and were about to approach the cemetary.

"Because, smart one, flashing will tire me out, and I want to conserve my strength if this turns into an all out brawl." Gabriel said as he popped a starburst into his mouth.

"Are you ready Ashley?" Sam asked, as he looked back, worry on his face.

"As ready as I can ever be, I suppose. I just want this over with."

"My thoughts exactly." Gabriel said handing her a candy as well."The sooner we get to it, the sooner it's over, and we can either go back to our lives, or die horribly in a fiery mess."

"Not exactly helping, Gabe." She mumbles, staring out the window. As they slow down, she sees their destination, and two men standing in the front of the cemetary, seeming to talk to each other."Look, it's them!"

"Sure is. Lets do this guys, Allons-y!" Gabriel yells out as they come to a stop, jumping out of the car to face his brothers.

Ashley gets out slowly, trying to stay out of sight of Michael, her two furry bodyguards staying close beside her. Lucifer notices her however, and his face takes on a panicked look. Michael looks mildly surprised to see them all there, but hides it a second later.

"Brother, it is good to see you again, even if it is under these circumstances. Are you here to help me defeat this traitor?"

"Not at all, did you forget why I left in the first place? I still don't want to see either of you hurt each other. I'm here for the humans, not for you."

"Have you forgotten that Lucifer wants to destroy your beloved humans?"

"Are you sure about that?" Gabriel says, walking closer."Have you not noticed that he stopped killing mass amounts? That he stopped talking to his demon horde? They are working without him!"

"That doesn't matter!" Michael yells as Lucifer inches closer to Ashley."He is still a traitor, and I must kill him in our fathers name! We must fight, the day is finally here!"

"Brother, I don't want this, I don't want to fight you." Lucifer says softly."It's not my fault that this is happening."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad made everything, correct? That means he made me this way, that he wants this!"

"So?"

"I want to know why, why make us fight? I just can't figure out the point."

"What's your point?"

"We're going to kill each other, and for what? For one of dads little tests? We don't even know the answer. Why can't we just walk off the chessboard?"

"Because I have my orders. Because you rebelled and made our father leave, because you didn't like his new creation. Because you're a monster, and will just keep killing them if you get the chance."

"One, we can't make dad do anything, he chooses to do things to us. And two, I don't think I want to kill the humans anymore!"

"Like I can believe that. I have to kill you."

"I would like to see you try."

"Well, I wouldn't, so stop being such drama queens for a moment." Gabriel breaks in, causing both of them to look at him in annoyance."Seriously, can't we stop for a moment and talk? Do you seriously think dad wants you two to kill each other?"

Ashley walks up to Lucifer and puts a hand on his arm."Do you really not want the Apocalypse anymore?"

He looks at her softly and nods."No, not anymore. If this is one of dads tests, I refuse to take part of it. And I don't want to hurt my only friend."

Michael laughs cruelly."Don't want to hurt your friend? What is this, some demon you have masquerading as a normal human? Like any one of them would agree to be your friend, knowing who and what you are."

She turns and glares at him."You know, for supposedly being on our side, almost every angel I met has been a complete ass, with the exception of two. What kind of older brother refuses to listen to his younger when he needs him to? And no, for your information I'm not demon, and I'm still his friend. So stop being such a dick."

"Yea, you assbutt!" She hears Castiel call from beside Dean, and her and Gabriel both facepalm. Michael, however, narrows his eyes at Ashley, causing Lucifer to step in front of her.

"I repeat, do not do this brother. We can still change what is meant to be."

"Your little whore can die with you, if you are that attached to her."

This time it's Lucifer who narrows his eyes in anger, and he takes a step closer to Michael, with Gwaine and Growly pressing in closer."I will warn you once, do not insult her."

"Or what?"

"I will fight you, and stop you myself."

"Than bring it on little brother."

"For dads sake, stop it!" Gabriel takes a bottle with a cloth in it and throws it between the two of them, causing them to jump back when it explodes in a burst of fiery holy oil. Dean runs around to the far end with the rings, ready to throw them down at a moments notice. Michael glares at Gabriel and seems to throw an invisible force at him, throwing him back against the car, then turns to do the same to Lucifer. Lucifer however jumps out-of-the-way, and Sam, Bobby and Castiel all surround them with more holy oil molotovs, ready to throw them. Lucifer pulls out an angel blade, ready to defend himself if needed.

Michael glares at them all."How can you protect him! He wants to kill all of you!"

"And you were willing to kill to make me say yes, how is that any different?" Dean asks with a snarl from behind him.

"They needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. You of all people should understand that."

"Horseshit. You're just as bad as him, throwing a tantrum if you don't get your way." He holds out the rings, prepared to throw them to the ground and open the cage.

Michael turns to Sam."And you, do you believe the same, you who was supposed to be his vessel? All the things he has done to prepare you?"

"While I don't approve of what he did, and may never forgive him...There is no reason for you to try to kill him still, if he truly wants to change. And he gave up trying to make me become his vessel a while ago."Sam says grudgingly, causing Michael to scowl.

"See brother, you're outnumbered. Can't you agree to listen for a moment?" Gabriel asks, coming closer, hands out and empty.

Michael continues to glare at them all, then notices Ashley standing alone near a large granite grave and smiles nastily."If it takes another death to make you fight me brother, than so be it." With that, he gathers another handful of invisible force and turns towards her. Lucifer notices his aim and gasps, running towards her, trying to beat the force. He makes it and grabs on to her, wrapping his arms around her just as it hits, knocking them both against it, and hears her gasp in pain.

Looking down at her in concern, he notices her eyes full of pain and tears."Are you ok?" He asks."I tried to get to you in time."

"It's not that, your blade.." Looking down, he sees his angel blade has stabbed her in the side, and blood is leaking through her shirt. Gasping, he pulls in gently out, feeling the pain as much as her as he tries to ease it the best he can, his powers waning. He feels her hand on his cheek and he looks at her, tears running down his face as she smiles at him."Lucifer, you didn't mean to...thank you for trying to save me."

"I'm so sorry..it's all my fault."

"No, it's not. Just promise me, no matter what, you won't fight your brother. Please."

He nods gently and picks her up, ignoring Michael as he walks past him, Gwaine and Growly close behind.

"What are you doing? Fight me!" Michael screams as Lucifer approaches the others, tears still in his eyes.

"No." Lucifer says, facing him."I promised her I wouldn't, and I intend to keep my word. Right now what matters is getting her healed."

"What's the matter with you? Humans are scum to you, remember? Just barbaric mud monkeys who don't deserve a place on this earth! You want them all dead!"

"Not anymore. I have a reason to think of them in a different light now."

"Fine! I will just kill you all then!" Michael scream, gathering up for another blast, this one crackling with electricity. As he goes to throw it, however, a glowing hand grabs him and stops him, holding him in place. "Gabriel, let me go!"

"Um brother, I don't think that's Gabriel." Lucifer says softly, and as they all look on, Gabriel's whole body is surrounded by a pure, white, powerful light, and his eyes are glowing white as well, instead of his usual gold. When he finally speaks, it is a booming, powerful, yet sad voice.

"Michael, I am very disappointed in you." The voice says, causing Michael to gasp.

"F..father?"

The others stare in amazement as God/Gabriel smiles, and walks over to Lucifer and Ashley."Father, I..I'm so sorry I ever rebelled against you. But..can you please heal her? I would never forgive myself if she died because of me."

"Of course my son. I'm very proud of you right now, do you know that? I had always hoped you would meet a human that would allow you to change your mind." As he says this, he waves a hand over her, and the blood and injury disappears, leaving only a tired girl in his arms.

"You wanted him to change?" Michael asked disbelieving.

"Of course, do you really think I wanted you to kill your own brother? I never actually told you to at all. I put him in the cage as a grounding, hoping he would see the error of his ways. However, I didn't take into consideration that he would be surrounded by the worst of humanity at all times down there. That was my fault."

Ashley stirs a bit in his arms."Is that why every time he did something kind words or for me, his sores would disappear?"

God gives her a bright smile."Yes, and it was very brave of you to attempt what you did, knowing there was a chance you could be killed. I am thankful to you." He turns back to Lucifer."As I said, it was never my intention for Hell to really be a punishment. I actually always wanted someone in charge there, as I designed hell as a place for people to redeem themselves of their wrongs, to see the error of their ways and feel sorrow for it, so that they might one day be allowed into heaven. It is saddening that it ended up being a punishment instead of a reward. However," He says, turning to Lucifer with a serious look on his/Gabriel's face."I would like to make up for it, if you have truly seen that humans do not deserve to be killed, and are willing to give them a chance."

Lucifer sets Ashley down on her feet, keeping her steady against him, and smiles at her."I am. She has taught me that there can be great kindness among them, and I would rather stay on her good side."

"It's a smart man who wants to stay on a womans good side." God/Gabriel said."Now, I have two commands, if I am to give you this reward."

"Whatever it is, I agree."

"Good. First, I want you to stay in charge of hell, but put the day-by-day care in someone elses charge, to be your second in command."

"I..can do that. What's the second?"

"The second is that you continue to watch over this young woman, as she was the one to bring you to your redemption the first place. She has hard times coming up, and will need you. Actually the both of you, your brother wishes to stay a guardian as well. Also something about her owing him cookies."

Lucifer smiles and nods, as everyone else looks on bug-eyed."How can you forgive him after his betraying you?" Michael asks confusedly."Can you really believe him, that he has changed?"

God glares at Michael."It is a fathers job to forgive his son, no matter what he does. And yes, I do believe him, as you should. He is your brother, gibe him the benefit of the doubt."

"So wait." Sam says stepping up."When you say you are rewarding him for redemption, what exactly do you mean."

"I mean I renewing his status as an archangel." God say, spreading his arms as the same bright light surrounds Lucifer, causing all his sores to vanish, and a vitality comes to his face that wasn't there before. Ashley can even swear she feels the feather soft touch of wings against her, though she doesn't see any, and smiles as she leans against him. Once it is over Lucifer grins at her and gives her a tight hug, tears in his eyes once again, but this time of happiness.

"Thank you..you have no idea what this means to me, that you are the reason I can be with my family again." He says as he lets go, looking her in the eyes.

"Anytime."She says smiling back."So, who are you going to make your number two?"

"I have no clue, most of my old higher-ups are dead, or annoy me. Any ideas?"

She gives a mischievous grin."I may have one, someone who has been a big help to us this entire time." Sam gets what she means ans shakes his head, while Dean looks on, still confused. She whispers the name in his ear and he raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Allright then, call for him."

Ashley bring Growly closer to her and ruffles his fur. "Go on, bring your master here." Growly gives a wolfish grin and howls, causing Crowley to pop up, back to them.

"What are you doing howling like that, you might let people know where..I..am.."

As he turns to see the group gathered there he turns pale, backing up when he sees Lucifer."Now poppet, you aren't trying to get me killed, are you? This is quite a frightening group you have here. And why is the sweet addicted pigeon..angel...glowing like that?"

"Because it's God."

"Ha...well..that's fun. Am I here for a reason, or can I pop off before someone decides to shank me?"

"Calm down, no one is going to kill you." Ashley says reassuringly.

"Speak for yourself."Mumbles Dean, and Ashley shoots him a look. He shrugs and looks away.

"So then why am I here?"

She nudges Lucifer, who steps up and looks Crowley in the eye."How would you like a promotion?"

Crowley eyes him suspiciously."What kind of promotion?"

"Like my second in command?"

Crowley gapes at him."Are you kidding? Is this some kind of trick so I say the wrong this and you sic an angel on me?"

"Nope." Ashleys says, still holding one partially to Lucifer."Lucifer is an archangel again, and needs someone to take over the day-to-day work in hell. I thought you would be the perfect choice. What do you say?"

Crowley looks at her, eyes wide."I say...as long as this isn't a trick..where do I sign?"

"Go back to where you were, I will call you when I need you." Crowley nods and disappears, taking Growly with him.

God then turns back to Ashley."Now, I would like to give you a reward as well, for bringing my son back to me. Is there anything I can do for you, anything at all?"

She smiles at him. "Honestly, I can't think of anything. I have good friends, and am about to go back to my family. As long as I have those two things, I should be pretty happy, especially knowing I have three stalwart protectors."

"Three?"

"I am counting Gwaine too..he's my pack, apparently."

God smiles knowingly, and beside her, Gwaines eyes glow a bright blue for a moment, before going back to their original color."All right then. I have to go for now, and let the others know you are returned to me. Michael, come back to heaven, we must have a talk. Farewell. Oh, and your brother can stay on earth, alive and well, Winchesters. I owe you something as well."

With that the glows disappears from Gabriel, and Adam suddenly looks surprised, now that Michael is gone."I'm..still alive?" He gasps, and Sam and Dean both go to him, to tell him the good news, in case he didn't already know. Gabriel's entire body shivers and his eyes glow gold for a moment.

"I hate it when he does that, no warning or anything, leaves a metallic taste in my mouth." He says as he snaps up a sucker and pops it in his mouth."So, welcome back to the fold bro. How does it feel?"

"Good." Lucifer says, accepting the hand that Gabriel offers him and shaking it."Does that mean you are coming as well?"

"Dad said I need to, something about setting a good example blah blah blah. But I can still come down to earth whenever and visit, as well as you. Besides, we are her official protectors now, we kinda have to."

"About that..you aren't angry about the grace thing are you?"

"Nah." Ashley said shaking her head."Gabe explained it all to me. Besides, both of you did it, so I can't complain too much. It will come in handy when I head back to Beacon Hills in a couple of days. That place has something weird going on for sure, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Well, whatever it is, if you need us, we will be there." Lucifer said."For now, Dad is actually calling us up to heaven. I will see you again soon, I promise." He gives her a tight hug, then looks at her once more."You need anything, anything at all, I'll be there." He says, before disappearing.

"Such a drama queen." Gabriel says, sauntering up to her."The same for me though, you need anything, you know how to get ahold of us." He leans in and whispers to her."Looks like those Ninjutsu lessons might come in handy after all?"

"I sure hope not." Ashley says with a laugh, and Gabriel hugs her as well.

"Laterz." He says, and snaps, gone. Ashley sighs and walks over to the Winchester group.

"Where did Castiel go?"

"Back up to heaven, God restored his powers." Dean says as Sam helps Adam into the car."Soo..is it over? No more Apocalypse?"

"I think it is. We won, and no one died this time. Well, I almost did, but water under the bridge."

"Are you going to be able to go back to a quiet life after all this excitement?" Bobby asks her.

"You know what, something tells me my life won't really be that quiet when I get back." She says thoughtfully, and they all climb back in the car, Ashley ready to relax and head back to Stiles, and ready to start a new chapter in her life.

Beside her, Gwaines eyes glow a bright blue once more, a new intelligence in them as they ride back to Bobby's.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later,Ashley has her bags packed on the bike, and Gwaine already loaded up in his larger harness. Sam, Dean, Bobby and Adam all surround her, wishing her well, hugging her, making sure she remembers her hunting basics, and making sure they have all her numbers if they need ahold of her.

"You know, you can always just send one of the angels after me if you really need me, I'm pretty sure they won't mind." She says as Sam hugs her.

"Yea, we know, but it's nice knowing we can get ahold of you the normal way as well. By the way, Gabriel left you a present in your bag."

"What is it?"

"An angel blade. He says it's from Michael, as a I'm sorry for trying to kill you present. Also Bobby put a baby hunters journal of need to know stuff, info you might need."

"Seriously? Good grief..." she pulls on her helmet, visor still up, and grins at them all."Well guys...it's been exciting. Don't forget to call."

"We won't. We actually may come visit you soon, see the sights, do some snooping."

"My cousin would like you guys, you totally should." As she climbs on her bike, she thinks she sees a flash of gold and white in the distance and smiles, knowing her feathered friends are peeking. As she starts it up, she looks back at Gwaine. "Lets go home." she then pulls her visor down and drives off, waving to everyone as she pulls onto the road, and back to Beacon Hills, ready to start a new school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for the end of that saga!Tell me what you think, I live on reviews like Gabe does suckers.
> 
> Next up...Season three, Beacon hills!


	18. Back in Beacon Hills!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life back at Beacon hills, Gwain gettig a check-up, friendly banter.

Ashley made it back to Beacon Hills with a week to spare before school was to start, at about 8:30pm.

She had made the trip in record time, it helping that she could stay on the main interstate almost the entire way back, and that they only made a couple of rest stops, twice to get some sleep, and the rest for food and gas. She had been concerned at first that they would need to make more bathroom breaks, but Gwaine was actually very well-trained when it came to holding it in, Dean having insisted on it if Gwaine was to ride in his baby.

However, as they pull up to the house at last, she could feel Gwaine squirming a bit behind her. She puts the kickstand down and turns the bike off, unstrapping his harnesses and letting him loose to do his business. She pulls out her phone and texts Stiles to see if he's home, telling him to come outside when he texts back that he is. She then leans up against the bike and waits for him to come out, Gwaine coming back to sit beside her.

Stiles opens the front door peeking out cautiously, a huge grin touching his face as he notices the two of them waiting for him. Ashley gives a little wave at him and he bolts outside, and Gwaine's tail starts wagging excitedly. Stiles yells back at the house "Dad I was right, it was a motorcycle outside, Ashleys back!", about the time that Gwaine starts trotting up to him, meeting him halfway, jumping up and putting his paws on Stiles chest. The sheriff walks out about the same time that Stiles is nearly knocked over by the half-grown wolf, and shakes his head in amusement.

"Welcome back." he says as she grabs her bags off the bike and heads towards him."Did you have a good summer?"

She hugs him as Stiles finally stops wrestling with Gwaine."Oh, you know, there were ups and downs to it, nothing I couldn't handle though. And the ups definitely outweighed the downs, so I would consider it pretty good. Made some friends, saw interesting sights, learned some new tricks, that sort of thing." Stiles comes up and hugs her as well, and as she lets go she ruffles his now longer hair good naturedly."Nice hair do, finally giving up on the buzzcut look?"

"He blushes and swats her hand away."More like I told dad he couldn't attack my head with his trimmer anymore. You're back for 5 minutes, and already on my ass about something? What do you think though, seriously, is it a yes? A no? Will girls still run from me in terror?"

She laughs at him as they haul her bags upstairs, already feeling more relaxed than she had for a while, though that may have had a great deal to do with the fact they stopped the Apocalypse. A Apocalypse. Were there multiples ones?"It looks good, I promise. No girl should be able to resist you, until you start ranting at them."

They open the door to her room and she drops her bag, flopping face first onto her bed. Stiles chuckles at her as Gwaine jumps up as well, and she turns around, sitting up straight and pulling a bag onto the bed. The sheriff yells up at them that he is on his way to work, and Stiles plops next to her as they hear the front door close.

"So, lots of interesting things, huh? Would that happen to include the hotel you had me look up?"

"Sure did."

"Whatever happened with that, you never actually told me."

She unzips her first bag and dumps its contents on the bed." Oh, um...Soemone had cleaned it up, and was trying to pass it off as a haunted hotel. Honestly, the scariest thing about it was the food."

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea." She says as she dumps out her other bag, and starts tossing her dirty clothes in the hamper.

"So what else did you see then?"

She pauses, trying to think of something she can actually tell him, amidst all the hunting and stopping crazy angels."Well, I went to see a wax museum of celebrities...I stoppped to rest in a town where a woman tried to claim that the Hulk had broken in and killed her husband... One of the hotels I stayed in was hosting some sort of big sci-fi convention..." She feels bad for editing her trip sp much for him, but isn't quite sure he would believe the truth."Oh, I got a new tattoo!"

"Let me see! Oh, unless it's in a place that will scar me forever if I look. It's not, is it?"

"No, you weirdo. It's behind my ear, here, take a look." She pulls her hair back a bit to show the tattoo Lucifer put there, and he peers closely at it.

"That's actually pretty cool looking, almost shimmery in the right light. Does it mean anything?"

"It's supposed to keep demons from being able to possess you. One of my friends I made on the trip convinced me to get it." Kind of the truth.

He cocks his head at her."Demons. You believe in demons now?"

"Hey, you know me, I believe in anything, up until the point you give me proof it's not real."

"Yea, but still..."

"And besides, in case you forgot, not to long ago on this roof I was confronted by something most people would say wasn't real. Hell, he put me in my room!"

"Ok, point taken, geez. But still, demon possession? Like, the Exorcist, Amityville horror sort of stuff?"

"Hey, I'd rather have protection I may not ever need, than need it and not have it."

"You know, I think you got more argumentative over the summer, if that was possible."

"Probably." She says with a smile as he sits back on the bed."Two of the friends I made and spent quite a bit of time with were brothers, and they were constantly bickering about something or another. It must have rubbed off on me."

As she picks up the last shirt to throw in the hamper, the angel blade falls to the bed, having had the shirt wrapped around it. Ashley stills, having forgotten it was there in the excitement of being home, along with the journal that Bobby threw in. Stiles notices the gleaming blade and picks it up curiously.

"What's this?"

"Its, um, well..."  
"Oh god, is it a dildo? Did I just pick up your special bed buddy? Do I need to bleach my hands now?" He drops it with a look of horror.

"What? No, you little perv, it's not a dildo, you've been watching too much porn."

"Agree to disagree. What is it, if it's not actually your special friend?"

"It's...something I picked up at that convention." She stops and grins, looking at him with a sideways glance."It's called an angel blade. You can kill angels and demons with it."

"Now I know you're messing with me. Isn't it a little dull to be a blade?"

She grabs it and puts it on her bedside table."That's because you aren't really supposed to stab people with it, smart one, it's just a toy."

"Obviously. A very heavy, expensive toy. That I will never touch again."

She glares at him."Hush before I smack you in the face with it, it's not that kind of toy."

"Whatever you say." He says, holding up his hands in mock surrender."So what are your plans for tomorrow, sleeping in?"

"Nope. Taking Gwaine to the vet for a check-up, laundry, and taking a look at my classroom. You did sign up for it, right?"

"Yep. I'm pretty sure Scott, Allison, Lydia and Danny did as well. They're all interested in what kind of class it will end up being, and Scott is pretty sure he will have an easier time keeping his grade up there. All I had to do to interest Danny was tell him it was music related, and he was in."

"Awesome, you're the best cousin a girl could ask for."

"You won't make me sing, will you?"

"No promises cuz."

"Thanks a lot." He groans, standing up and heading to the door."Well, you two look pretty beat, so I'll let you settle for the night. Welcome back."

"Thanks. Goodnight Stiles."

"Night."

He closes the door behind him, leaving the two of them alone to relax. After taking the angel blade and journal and putting them under her pillow, she gives Gwaine a quick scratch behind the ears before heading to take a quick shower. Afterwards she dresses in her softest pajama shorts and tank top, because she actually could now. The entire time she spent with the Winchesters, she had worn a plain t-shirt and pajama pants to bed, considering they all slept in the same hotel room while on the road. Not that there was anything wrong with sleeping like that, she just missed her soft pjs.

Turning out the lights and crawling into bed, Gwaine snuggled next to her, she finally relaxes completely, not worried about anything for the moment, and quickly drifts off into a deep slumber.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, after sleeping in after all, she makes a filling brunch for Gwaine and herself, puts a load of clothes in the wash, then both head to the vets office. Luckily when she had called he wasn't busy, and said a walk-in was perfectly fine.

Deaton seemed very happy to see them both, recognizing Gwaine from when Ashley brought him in as a puppy."He has grown very fast since the last time I saw him, you must be feeding him very well. I would say he's about 6 months old now."

"That's what I was thinking. Do you think you could do a quick check up on him, make sure he is completely healthy, give him any shots he might need? We have been on the road for the past three months, and I want to make sure he didn't catch anything."

"It's a smart idea, and I don't mind at all. It should only take about 30 minutes if you want to take a seat." She nods and turns around to sit, but pauses as he speaks to her again.

"Miss Ashley?"

"Yes?"

"Quite an interesting tattoo you have there."

"Um..thanks?" He simply nods and leads Gwaine to the back room, and she sits down, a bit confused by his statement. Prepared to be there for a bit she pulls out her phone and, after sending a text to Sam to let them know she made it home ok, pulls up her Nook app and opens the new Sherilyn Kenyon novel, Styxx. She had just finished Archeron(again), and was excited to read his brothers story. As her eyes drift over the words, the time passes by quickly, letting her melt into the fantasy world, now not unlike her own.

About 20 minutes into the book, the bell on the office door jingles, and she looks up to see a lean but muscular looking man with sunglasses and a cane enter. She watches as he feels his way to the counter with his cane and knocks loudly on it, waiting.

"Take a seat!" Deaton yells from the back."I'll be with you as soon as I finish back here!"

The man sighs heavily and turns around, trying to feel his way to a seat. Ashley feels bad watching and comes to her feet.

"Excuse me, would you like some help sir?"

He stops, giving a reluctant smile, and nods."That would be greatly appreciated, thank you." His voice was low and gravelly and slightly british, the kind you could listen to all day long and never get tired of hearing. Keeping that thought to the back of her mind, she gently takes his hand and leads him to the seat beside hers(there was only three).

Once he is seated he takes his cane and sets it between his legs, looking in her direction as he hears her sit as well."Thank you miss. While I generally tend to find my way on my own, it is nice every once in a while to have some help."

"Well, considering I'm partially the reason you are having to wait, I thought it was only fair."

"If that's true, then you have a good point." he says chuckling.

She smiles to herself."My name's Ashley, what's yours?"

"Deucalion, a pleasure."

"Deucalion huh? Your parents certainly gave you big shoes to fill."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I have my greek mythology correct, Deucalion was the name of the son of Prometheus, the titan who gave mankind fire. He went on to kind of be the greek version of Noah, except without all the animals, repopulating Greece after a great flood."

He cocks an eyebrow at her."I haven't met many people who actually knew that, other than myself."

"Well, that just means you aren't around enough people who read then."

He looks up, amused by her wit, and she can swear he is looking straight at her, with almost a red glint coming from behind the dark sunglasses, but she writes it off as a trick of the lights. In truth, he was using his wolf vision to get a look at her, but she wasn't to know that.

"So, what brings a well read woman such as yourself to the local vet? Do you work around here?"

"Oh, just a check up for my friend Gwaine, seeing as he is half a year old now. And I work at the high school starting next week, teaching a type of music appreciation class."

"Your friend?" He asks, filing away her job information for later in case in comes in handy.

"Well, my wolf. I consider him more a friend than a pet though."

"Your friend is a wolf? Aren't you afraid he will attack you someday? You can never completely tame one."

"Not at all, I trust him. I rescued him when he was a puppy, patched him up, fed him, gave him a place to stay, and he has been with me ever since, as a loyal friend. He actually has a pretty good sense for people as well generally, though he can be wary around strangers. As to the taming part, I haven't actually tried to. I think it would be wrong of me to try, instead of simply accepting him as he is. In exchange, we watch out for each other."

Deucalion listens closely to the girl as she speaks, not sensing any lies, her speech reminding him a bit of the late Talia Hale. She was always so considerate and accepting of others, and he smiles sadly at the memory.

"Not many people hold the same opinion of you I'm afraid, myself not included. Most would see him as a dangerous beast that needs to be put down."

"And I would say that humans can be much worse than wolves, and often need to be put down as well. Humans kill for sport, for the exhilaration of it, where wolves kill to eat, to survive, to defend themselves and their pack. Who is the bigger beast when it comes to that?" This topic often struck a chord with her, and even while hunting with Sam and dean, she refused to help kill anything that wasn't actually going around murdering innocents. There were good creatures, and there were bad creatures, and if she killed the good along with the bad that made her as bad as them.

Deucalion could sense her anger, and wished that Talia could have met her, they would have gotten along famously. As it was, he found himself respecting her more and more as she spoke, bringing him back to a time when he himself wasn't so broken and angry, and found himself wanting to know more about her. She smelled of raspberries, and wolf, and something else that he strangely enough couldn't place, something that pulsed and permeated her entire body. Normally humans didn't interest him much, since the incident that took his normal sight, but this one was very different, to say the least.

A noise to the side of them takes his attention away from her, along with the clip-clapping of nails on the hard floor. They stop in front of the girl, and he uses his wolf sight once more to see a nearly grown wolf being lovingly petted by the girl, tail wagging happily.

Gwaine notices the man sitting next to her and immediately changes his stance, shifting in front of her as much as he can, a low growl in the back of his throat."Very protective of her, isn't he." Thinks Deucalion as he stares down at the wolf.

"Gwaine, don't be like that!" Ashley chides gently."I know he's a stranger, but that doesn't mean you can be rude." Gwaine looks a bit bashful but doesn't let up.

"It's quite all right, he is simply protective of you it seems." says Deucalion, bringing his hand closer to Gwaine to sniff, intending to let him know who the alpha is here."I'm not going to hurt her." he emphasizes to the wolf. Gwaine sniffs his hand suspiciously, stiffening as he senses that an alpha is front of him, and looks up at him, a quick glint of blue light in his eyes that he isn't sure he actually sees.

However, much to Deucalion's continuing curiosity, Gwaine completely let down his guard and submit, choosing to instead sit down in place, still partially blocking her as he stares him down calmly."Most interesting." Deucalion thinks to himself."This girl has his complete loyalty. No wonder she doesn't worry about him attacking her."

"Sorry about that."Ashley says, placing a hand on Gwaines back."He is extremely protective of me. I had someone tell me on the road that Gwaine considers me part of his pack."

"A good friend indeed." He mutters as Deaton finally walks out of the back room, shooting Deucalion a quick glance of surprise before turning to Ashley.

"Gwaine is perfectly healthy, but I did give him a shot to help prevent worms and fleas. See me again when he is a year old for a follow-up." He says to her."You've done a wonderful job of taking care of him, Gwaine is quite lucky to have you."

"Thanks doc, but I think it may be the other way around honestly. How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it right now, I'll send a bill to Sheriff Stilinski's house later."

"Thank you!" She says, standing up and turning to Deucalion."It was very nice meeting you Deucalion, maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

"If I'm lucky, perhaps you will." He says in that gravelly voice of his, and nods to her."Until we see each other again."

"Until then. See you later Dr. Deaton!" With that she walks out of the building, Gwaine glancing back once at Deucalion, and once again he can swear there is a quick flash of blue light in his eyes before he turns and follows Ashley out.

Watching them leave, Deucalion decides he needs to find out as much as he can about this intriguing young woman, and the strange rebellious wolf that protects her. It was a coincidence she just happened to work where he had two agents in place. In the meantime...

"What are you doing here Deucalion?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After heading to the school to get a good look at her classroom, making out a quick list of things she still needs for it, she and Gwaine head back to the house. Once there, she puts her laundry in the dryers, and fixes Gwaine and her a quick snack. She snacks on chips and salsa as she waits on the clothes to finish drying, checking tumblr to see if anything good had been blogged, and wasn't disappointed. A couple of very nice pictures of Michael Fassbender pop up, as well as a couple of Dean O'Gorman.

Once the clothes finish the two of them head upstairs with the load, and while Gwaine lazily reclines on her bed, Ashley spends the rest of the day enjoying her computer(after first making sure Stiles had left it porn free), and ends up playing Skyrim for about 4 hours after updating all of her mods. She only ends up cussing it out once, when she gets surrounded by death lords in an old cave, dying horribly and deciding that was a good point to stop.

Looking out the window she notices it was completely dark out now. Sighing to herself at letting the time slip away from her like that, she puts the computer in sleep mode and heads downstairs to see Stiles cooking something on the stove.

She sniffs the air and smiles."Something smells good, what's for dinner?"

"Black bean burgers."

"Still keeping your dad on a diet, huh?"

"Yep. I let him get away with little treats every once in a while, bit I know all of his hiding places by now. I've even conned most of his deputies into helping out. He may not like it, but as long as he stays healthy oh well."

"You're right. I'm proud of you for keeping him on it this long."

"Thanks, you want one? Lots of garlic, plenty of fiber, no chance of getting sick from undercooked meat."

"Sure, put me down for one, I actually like em. I ate way too unhealthy while gone this summer, and need to get back on track. None for Gwaine though, he gets steak tips later for putting up with the vet today."

Stiles nods and puts another patty on the skillet. Ashley takes a seat at the table and pulls out her phone, checking the return message she had gotten from Sam a little bit ago. Dean was visiting with Ben and Lisa, while Sam was helping Adam get back into the swing of things with Bobby.

"So was everything good in the classroom?" Stiles asks, flipping the burgers.

"Yea, they have a screen and projector set up for me, and put together a miniature stage. I'm going to start getting together all of my musicals tomorrow, and make sure I have all my paperwork and lesson plans together."

"Sounds like fun, let me know if you need any help."

"Can do. Does that mean you finished all of your summer assignments then?"

"Of course. Even managed to get Scott to finish his."  
"That's a surprise, good for him Hopefully he can keep up his grades this year, and not worry about being stuck on the bench all season."

"Yea, Coach will have a fit if he has to do that again." Stiles says, putting their burgers on plates and setting them on the table, taking a seat next to her, his dads in the microwave."It's bad enough we have to hear him complain about Greenburg all the time."

"No kidding, even I could hear him yelling last game." She takes a bite out of the burger, smiling at the wonderful garlic taste."You really have this healthy cooking thing down, this tastes great."

"I have to, dad is more likely to eat healthy if it doesn's taste that healthy. I am still trying to figure out a healthy chili cheese fry recipe for him."

"At least he's trying."

"Yea, I know. I just don't want to lose him like I did mom."

"Stiles," she says, putting her hand over his and squeezing."You aren't going to lose your dad, I promise. And you will always have me, and Scott, here for you no matter what."

He nods slowly, gripping her hand back for a moment before looking up at her, eyes glistening but tears unshed."So, Netflix binge tonight?"

"Way to change the subject."

"Well?"

"Ok, sure. Whats on the menu tonight?"

"How bout Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Brotherhood or original?"

"Brotherhood, I'm in the mood for a bit of Greeling action tonight."

"Works for me, either way there will be a Kimblee, so I'm good."

"Are you kidding? He's like Satan in a pressed white suit."

"Smooth talking and charming?"

"Chaotic and destructive more like."

"Loser. He can be chaotic and charming at the same time. And the blowing shit up just makes him awesome. Besides, Lucifer doesn't wear hats or suits like that, he wears loose plaid button ups and tshirts...kind of like you."

Stiles gives her a weird look, and she mentally facepalms, realizing what she just said. She ends up shrugging noncommitedly at him as he keeps staring."What? I don't see Lucifer in a straight up white suit and hat is all."

"You're a bit warped at times, you know that?"

"And when are you planning on telling me the reasons I covered for you so many times last school year again?"

"Did I say warped? I meant smart, beautiful, merciful, and the best cousin ever. Did I mention how much I appreciate everything that you do?"

"Nice save."She says, smacking him upside the head before putting her plate in the sink and heading into the living room with him."Seriously though, will I ever get to find out what the hell I was covering you for?"

They both plop down on the couch, Stiles grabbing the remote and putting on netflix."Yea. Well, probably. Maybe. Ask again later?"

She rolls her eyes as Gwaine crawls up on the couch between them."You have issues, you know that?"

"Yes, and I take a little thing called adderall for it. You, on the other hand, somehow has an opinion on how the devil likes to dress."

"Just put it on episode 25 please."

"Aye, capitan."

As the into music starts in, he leans over slowly to her."Hey cuz?"

"What?"

"You have a really weird thing for sociopaths and bad guys, you know that? Should I be prepared for you to eventually date a murderer without knowing it?"

Smack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for back in Beacon hills! I promise you, the supernatural guys will be back. Next chapter, back to school! Maybe....


	19. School Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter  
> School  
> Crazy birds

The first day of school had finally come, and Ashley was ready and raring to go. She had already had a Starbucks White Chocolate doubleshot energy drink, and had one to drink while at school, along with a lunchable for later(because there is nothing wrong with adults eating them, damn it!), and a baggie of food for Gwaine as well.

She didn't actually have class until after lunch, but she wanted to be there early to make sure she was ready for the day. And until then, she had her tablet loaded with the entire series of the Mighty Boosh, to keep her occupied, along with about 70 books on her nook account. The only thing that really should have worried her was the prospect of being around a bunch of idiotic, horny, and all-around annoying teenagers all day, and even that didn't faze her. Not only did she live with Stiles, but she had faced down demons, angry archangels, and slept next to a hell-hound.

She was good.

Walking downstairs with Gwaine, she saw the sheriff pulling Stiles away from the downstairs laptop, Stiles still trying to apparently type things."Um, Uncle John, what are you doing?"

"Making Stiles go to school. I can't bribe him."

"He can't meet my price."

"Or blackmail him."

"Got nothing on me."

"Sooo I am left to physically drag him out the door."

"Come on dad, five more minutes! I still need to check out the..."

"You have 15 minutes until school starts Stiles! Go!" Ashley laughs as Stiles is shoved out the door, bag and all, and follows him out.

"Hey, do me a favor and don't let him go into detention first day." The sheriff says as she walks towards her bike.

"I can't promise anything, I only have him for one class. I can be a constant thorn in his side though."

"Good enough. Have a good first day." She waves at him and straps Gwaine on the bike before climbing on, following Stiles to the high school. She was pretty sure he had been looking up the specs on crashes caused by deer, seeing as Lydia and Allison had hit one last night, totaling the front of Lydia's car. Or was it that it hit them? She wasn't quite sure, Stiles had been a bit hazy on the details.

They pull up and Ashley immediately pulls up to the bike and bicycle parking area, while Stiles pulls around to the regular area. There are already two very nice, identical street bikes parked there, and she takes a brief moment to admire them. They were pretty good, but she had always been a sucker for a regular motorcycle, they were more timeless to her. As she begins to unstrap Gwaine she hears another bike pulling up, and looks up to see Scott pulling up on a green dirt bike. She smiles at him as Gwaine is set loose, and as he gets off Scott looks very proud of himself.

"About time you got a bike with a motor." She jokes, while Scott scratches Gwaine briefly behind the ears.

"Yea I know, I save almost my entire summers wages to get it fixed, but it was worth it."

"Good for you, I'm proud. You taking my class this year?"

"Yep, Stiles told me I had to sign up for it. Besides, what could be easier than a music class?" She raises an eyebrow at him, and he blushes, stammering as he realizes what he said."Not that your class will be easy, or I expect you to automatically pass me, or anything like that. I just mean...I don't know what I meant. Sorry?"

She pats him on the shoulder as Stiles walks up to them."I know what you meant, don't worry about it. And no, it won't be as hard as a regular class, but you will still be expected to do stuff, no sleeping or anything like that."

"I..won't have to sing, will I?"

She grins evilly, and he looks nervous for a moment."Not at first, but eventually, yes."

"Man, I suck at singing."

"So does Stiles, so you won't be alone." Stiles gives her an affronted look."What, you do, and you have admitted you do several times, so don't give me that look. See ya in class."

"See ya cuz." Ashley starts walking to the school, Gwaine close at her heels. As she enters, she notices a bulletin board up with two missing teen papers on it, and she shakes her head, thinking of all the cases the Winchesters had told her about, of missing children killed by supernatural creatures, and hopes the two of them are found soon. As she passes the principles office, she sees a man holding up a sword with a questioning look on his face, and begins to wonder if she should call in some help to investigate after all. There are very few reasons anyone would have a sword that looked that sharp in a school full of accident prone teenagers, and none of them were good.

She makes it to her class, getting several strange and curious looks from students as they notice the wolf walking next to her, and puts her stuff in her desk just as the bell rings for class to start. Since today is the first day, she planned on having a simple meet and greet session, then putting on YouTube and having each student tell their favorite song of all time, and they would listen to each one, or watch if there was a music video attached. She figured that would be a great way to break the ice, before telling them what exactly they would be doing in her class. She goes ahead and sets up the projector for when she needs to use it, testing it to make sure she did it properly, and sits down in her chair, breathing in deeply, ready to begin.

However, she realizes she has a long wait ahead of her still, and decides after checking her Facebook and email tp go ahead and stick her lunch in the faculty refrigerator. Deciding to take the long way, she walks completely around the perimeter of the school, stopping in the library and chatting for a moment, checking out the trophy case, and basically wasting time. She finally reaches the faculty room and puts her lunch up, then heads back to her own room for a long reading/video session.

As she and Gwaine begin walking back, Gwaine stops midstep at one particular classroom and begins to growl loudly at the door. She had only heard him growl like that one or two times, both when something evil was around, so immediately stops alongside him, senses on alert thanks to the combination of Winchester training and Gabriel zapping ninjitsu skills into her head. She cautiously peers into the classroom, a teacher she has never seen before writing on the chalkboard, and she gets a strange feeling from her. Before she can look away, the teacher notices her peering in, and walks up to the door, opening it.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I..um.."Think, Ashley, think, what would sound like the truth?"I saw the words heart of darkness on the board, and happen to like that book a lot, so I was curious what you were going to put up. I'm very sorry for interrupting you."

The teacher smiles at her, and the feeling moves down to the pit of her stomach."That's fine, you're the new music appreciation teacher, aren't you? I'm Jennifer Blake, the new English teacher."

"Ashley Roeswood, nice to meet you. I'll just be going now, let you get back to your class." She moves back slightly, Gwaine continuing to growl under his breath, and Jennifer looks down at the wolf, a bit surprised, and goes a bit pale, though Ashley doesn't notice as she is watching Gwaine.

"Is it safe, having him here? Why is he growling?" Ashley notices Stiles peering through the door, along with Lydia, and the weird feeling starts to get stronger.

"Perfectly, I assure you, he's an emotional support dog." She even has the fake papers to prove it."He is just protective of me around strangers, that's all." As she says this, there is a thud at the window, and both women look over to see a bloody smear on the window, from a bird running straight into it. Miss Blake and Ashley both move slowly forward, looking at the bloody mark, and as they get closer they see a large group of crows flying towards the school. Suddenly another bird hits, and another, and Ashley starts to feel sick to her stomach. The crows begin to hit so hard they are crashing through the glass, and Miss Blake yells for all the students to get down.

Ashley throws herself behind the desk, peering at the scene the best she can, and starts to see the crows that haven't died from the crash flying around the room, attacking students in a panic. Stiles grabs Lydia and tries to cover her with his body, while the students all cover their heads and throw themselves as low to the ground as they can, bloody scratches covering their faces and hands. Gwaine stands in front of Ashley, blocking her and biting at anything that gets too near, bird-wise, though he still seems to keep a close eye on the english teacher.

It ends almost as abruptly as it began, with dead birds now littering the classroom, and all the students slowly stand up, scared that it might start up again. Ashley stands up and heads to Stiles."Are you ok, did any of them scratch you?"

"No, they seemed to miss us, what the hell was that?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell going to find out." She walks over to Miss Blake."Do you want me to take the injured students to the school nurse? There are several with claw marks. Or do you want to send them to the hospital, in case whatever caused them to act like this was contagious?"

Miss Blake seems to be in shock, so Ashley ends up calling the hospital and having them send an ambulance to the school to check everyone out, then calls the sheriff, letting him know what happened, having him send a squad as well. They all seem to arrive at the same time, along with Allison's father, strangely enough, though with her mother recently dead, he was probably just overly worried for her. After telling her uncle exactly what happened, getting a testimonial from a couple of others as well, the sheriff looks over to see Chris Argent talking quietly to his daughter, and goes over to them.

" , I don't suppose you would have any insight into this, would you? Any experience on why they would have done this?" Ashley cocks her head to the side curiously at this, wondering why an arms dealer would have insight.

seems to think the same thing."Why do you think I would know anything about this?" He asks, a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard my son say you were an experienced hunter." Ashley's head jerks up at that, as she had only heard the word hunter mentioned in two contexts. Hunters of deer, and ducks, and things like that...and the hunting that the Winchesters did.

"Oh, right." Mr. Argent says, looking at his daughter quickly."Well, not anymore, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I just thought I would ask." The sheriff says, asking if Allison is ok before walking off, Stiles giving a look of 'what the hell'. What he doesn't see, but Ashley does, is both the Argents looking at each other pensively, as if they are keeping something. Keeping that in her mind for a moment, she goes up to talk to her uncle for a moment.

"So what's going to happen now?" she asks him, keeping her voice low.

"Well, I for one am going to go to see if the vet knows anything that might help at all. This isn't the only animal related call I have gotten in the past few days, and it's starting to get me worried. The school is closing down for the day to repair the windows and get the students checked up on. Were you clawed at all?"

"No, but I think Gwaine sensed something was about to happen. He started growling very low just before the birds started attacking."

"Well, that's one thing to go on, I suppose. What a day to start the school year." He says, sighing deeply."Why don't you get your stuff and head home? I have a feeling this is going to be a long day for me."

"All right, be careful uncle John."

"Oh yea. Thing is, I don't know which is scarier for me, the actual animal attacks, or the fact I know my son is going to be all about researching the hell out of this and inserting him into every police report he can."

"Both, definitely both." The sheriff nods and says something quietly to Stiles before leaving the classroom. Ashley glances at Miss Blake for a moment, who seems to have finally come out of shock, before quietly leaving the room, heading to her classroom and getting her things. As she gets outside, she pulls out her phone and sends a quick text to Sam.

~Hey, I have kind of an important question.~

She gets a response nearly immedeitly.~Ok, what's up?~

~Ok, maybe two questions. First, do you know anything about animals having weird panic attacks, birds dive-bombing buildings and smashing through windows, attacking everyone inside before dropping dead?~

~Um..no, but I can look it up. Did that happen in Beacon Hills?~

~Yea, I was in the classroom when it happened, several students were clawed, and just before it happened Gwaine started growling, though I'm not sure if it was because of the birds or not yet.~

~That's really weird, I will ask Bobby, do a bit of research on it. Have you asked Gabriel about it?~

~Not yet, I wanted to try you first, see if you had heard of anything like this before.~

~No, but hopefully I can find something. What was your other question?~

~Does the last name Argent mean anything to you?~

**********************************************************

Later that day, after watching Stiles run off to his jeep, promising to see her later at home, she holes herself in her room, Gwaine next to her, and sends out a prayer to Gabriel.

"Hey Gabe, if you aren't busy I could use you for a minute, I have a couple of questions for you."

About 15 seconds later he pops into the room, amused look on his face."Hey there, I was wondering when you were going to get ahold of me. Boy, will Luc be mad you called me instead of him, no matter how busy he is right now."

She smiles, giving him quick hug."Good to see you too Gabe. I guess that means things are going well?"

"If you call well Dad disappearing again and some of the angels not very happy that Luc has his archangel status returned then yes. Michael is actually starting to chill though, which is good, and Crowley seems to be a natural at his new job."

"Sounds like fun. Hey, you didn't happen to do anything..special, to Gwaine, did you?"

"Hey, I don't swing that way, no matter how handsome a wolf he is."

"Gabe.."

"Yea yea, I know what you meant. Whats wrong, can't you take a joke today?"

"Not really. We had a bunch of birds dive-bomb the school, crashing through the window of a classroom and attacking the students before just dying there."

"Well. That's not what I expected you to say. Why do you think I did something to Gwaine again?"

"Because he started growling right before it happened, almost as it he could sense it. Whether it was because of that, or something completely different I don't know, but I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach as well."

Gabriel arches his eyebrow at her, frowning."No, I didn't do anything to him, I promise, but if he can somehow sense things like that I wouldn't complain, it may be a good sort of protection for you. I can ask Luc about it though. Maybe Crowley too, he has a thing for dogs and such."

"Thanks, you're the best. So no side Apocalypse I should worry about, maybe from some other religion?"

"Nope, not that I know of. You're in the clear."

She breathes a sigh of relief, sinking onto the bed."Thank goodness. The last one was enough for me for a while, thank you very much. I would rather the most dangerous thing in my life be working with teenagers right now."

He grins at her, snapping up a butterscotch milkshake."That truely is a terrifying job, send me a word if you want me to turn them all into ferrets, or make it so they can't talk for a week." He hands her the milkshake, and she takes a long sip, enjoying the cold sweetness. Gabe had rubbed off on her a bit, especially when it came to sweets, and he snapped one up for himself as well.

"Thanks, you will be the first one I call, I promise."

"Good. Now, hate to leave you, but I was having a meeting with Balthazar, and probably need to get back before he does something like stop the titanic from ever crashing out of boredom."

"Why would he do that exactly?"

"He hates that Celine Dion song that went along with the movie. Makes him want to kill people."

"Uh, yea, you do that. Thanks for the answers, and the milkshake."

"No problem, see you around. Don't be afraid to send us a prayer if you get bored, or just want some company! Or have baked cookies."

"Will do, see ya around." She says laughing at him, taking another sip of her milkshake as she feels her phone vibrate with a text.

She looks down, seeing it's from Sam, and opens it up.

~No word on the bird thing yet, but Bobby recognized the name Argent. Apparently they are a big time hunter family, but instead of roaming around and hunting everything weird that pops up like we do, they mainly stick to werewolves. And a different type of werewolf that we are used to, at that. They keeps tabs on born weres, and anyone they might bite, making sure they don't go wild and start murdering people.~

~Seriously? Wow, didn't expect that. Anything else?~

~Yea. They had a truce a while back with the pack in Beacon Hills, but something major went down, and most of the pack was killed.~

That struck a chord in her, but she couldn't seem to bring it forward before it disapeared.~You said most of the pack, right? Are there any more werewolves still here?~

~No clue. Do you need us to come down there?~

~No, I have it for now, thanks though. Thank you for the information, say hi to Bobby for.~

~Stay safe. If we find out anything else, we will let you know.~

She puts down her phone and leans back on her bed, deep in thought. Chris Argent said he wasn't a hunter anymore, does that mean that the werewolves weren't here anymore, or that he simply retired? Either way, he might be a good person to talk to, find out if he actually did know anything else about what was going on. That was probably the reason he avoided the sheriffs question, because it had to do with the supernatural side of things. The more she thought about it, the better an idea it seemed to go talk to him, let him know she knew about those kind of things as well.

Then again, if she mentioned the Winchesters name, he may slam the door in her face. Most hunters were still angry about them starting the Apocalypse in the first place, not caring that they helped stop it as well, or even that they were tricked into starting it. She was pretty sure if they knew the whole story, that they wouldn't be judged as harshly, but most hunters were stubborn from what she had seen, and would probably refuse to listen.

That must be what Crowley meant about her being the smart one of the group, she was always willing to hear both sides of the story, actually try to solve things logically, instead of running in guns blazing, shooting anything in sight not human, just assuming they were evil. Of course, most of the time the things they hunted were evil, but she always wanted to make sure. Technically, Crowley was evil, but a necessary one to her, as she believed hell needed to have some semblance of order, and Crowley seemed all about that. Not only that, but he never actually tried to hurt her, or even try to make a deal with her. Hell, he put his favorite hell-hound in her care for a week to make sure she had plenty of protection, though that may have been to stay on Lucifer's good side.

She paused at that thought, once more in her life wondering why all these seemingly evil and destructive beings seemed to relax around her, make friends with her even. First the murderous beast she ran into on the roof, then Lucifer, and kind of Crowley and Death. Gabriel didn't count, he was mischievous, not evil.

It was very strange to her, to say the least.

She is broken out of her thoughts by the sound of Gwaine whining next to her, nudging her hand. She sighs, sitting up on her bed and looking over to him."I'm so sorry, I haven't fed you yet, have I? Come on, let's go get something to eat." Gwaine jumps up and barks, wagging his tail, and she smiles, scratching the base of his tail before heading downstairs to fix them both some food, grabbing her tablet on the way down to see if she can pull up any information herself about what happened at school.

About an hour after they eat, Ashley is watching Netflix in the living room when Stiles and Scott come in, plopping on either side of her when they notice her on the couch."Well, I don't know about you, but that was a hell of a first day of school." Stiles quips as Jessica Rabbit comes on stage crooning to Eddie Valient."I just love being attacked by possibly diseased birds in my first class of the day."

"You know as well as I do everyone who got clawed would be at the hospital right now if there was a chance they caught anything." Ashley says back."By the way Scott, where were you? I thought you had the same first class as Stiles."

"Mom called and asked me to come to the hospital...a friend of ours had just been released, and she wanted someone to make sure he got home ok." Ashley could tell he was partially lying, but didn't push it. However, when Scott leaned over to grab some popcorn she had made, his arm rubs against hers, and he hisses in pain.

"Scott, what's wrong, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine, just a scratch..."

She can tell he is lying again, and this time she lifts up his shirt sleeve, revealing a brand spanking new tattoo, still red and partially swollen, and she can hear Stiles facepalm behind her."Scott, what the hell, how did you get this? When did you get this? Does your mom know you have it?"

"Um, I can't tell you...today, and no, not yet. Are you going to tell her?"

"Can't tell me, or won't tell me?"

"Both?"

This time she facepalms, and Gwaine looks up at her, confused about why she keeps hitting herself in the face."Cripes Scott, I swear between you and Stiles I'm going to go completely grey in less than a year. Is that what you want?"

"Um, no?" Scott says, confused a bit himself now.

She looks over stern-faced at Stiles."You didn't get one too, did you?"

"Are you kidding me? I didn't want him to get his! The idea of branding something on your skin doesn't appeal to me in the slightest."

"Thank goodness for small miracles. I think your dad would kill both of us if he found out you had gotten one too." She sighs, shaking her head at the both of them."Please, no more surprises, I beg you, today has had enough of them already. Scott, tell your mom, or I will. No, even better, tell your mom, or your first assignment will be to sing Justin Bieber in front of the whole class, complete with dance moves. Do I make myself clear?"

He looks at her horrified, knowing she isn't joking."Yes mam, I will tell her tonight, I promise."

She then looks at Stiles."As for you..I know you are going to be in research mode all night because of the bird attack, so I went ahead and put what I have already learned on your desk. It isn't much, but it's something to start on, and all I ask is that you share anything you find with me. I want to figure this out as badly as you do."

"See, this is why you're my favorite cousin."

"I know. Now hush, and let me finish Who Framed Roger Rabbit. If you stay quiet, you can watch it with me." Scott and Stiles both nod, leaning back into the couch to finish the cinema classic with her, for a moment all three of them forgetting everything that had happened that day.  
*******************************************

The next day, she finally gets to start her class. There is actually a pretty good-sized group of kids, and while she doesn't recognize all of them, she does at leat know, or know of, Issac, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Danny, and weirdly enough, Greenburg. Other than that, the only other ones who really seem to stand out are a set of twins sporting motorcycle jackets named Ethan and Aiden, who are most likely the owners of the matching street bikes outside. she can't tell for sure, but it seems like one of them seems to keep Lydia little glances, while the other flirts a little bit with Danny at first, and she smiles to herself at the thought of romance in the classroom. However, Issac also seems to be giving them death glares, and she wonders if something happened with the three of them.

After going through and having everyone give their names, she starts in on what the class is about."Now, this isn't going to be a normal music class obviously, as we won't be learning sheet music, or choral music, unless you want to, and we won't be learning to read music. This class is all about the appreciation of music of all kinds, through all time periods. We will be watching musicals, going over things like how important scores are to a movies background, sharing music that we ourselves love, as well as once a week, having some sort of musical performance. Everyone will have to perform a song in some shape or form at least once to pass this class." Hearing their groans, she smiles and continues."Now, don't get too upset, I know that it's scary to have to have to sing in front of people, but it is good practice for you later in the future, learning not to be scared of doing anything in front of people, whether it be speaking, performing, playing sports, whatever. Not only that, but in no way are you limited to performing by yourself, or even singing for that matter. As long as what you do in front of everyone is considered musical, it will be counted towards you."

One of the girls, Paige she thinks, raises her hand."Miss Roeswood, are we limited to one time? Could we perform more than once if we wanted to?"

"Of course. As long as everyone does at leat once, you can perform as many times as you want. We will have them every Friday, that way whoever is performing can have plenty of time to prepare."

Another hand up."Do we have to make up whatever we perform?"

"Not at all. You can pull from whatever you want, musicals, broadway, songs you like, anything music related. You can make up something if you would like to though. All I ask is nothing too graphic, if you don't mind. I'd rather not lose my job because you decided to copy Wrecking ball."

"Why do you have a wolf here?" She had expected this question, and has a ready answer.

"I had a family member die not too long ago, and was very emotional about it. Gwaine here is my support animal. Also, because he is very well-trained, and have no reason to keep him locked up in a yard or house, waiting for me to get home. He is very friendly, you can ask Stiles or Scott, and if any of you would like to pet him you may." Gwaine wags his tail at them, as if inviting them too, and some of the students seem to accept this answer, the twins looking curiously at him."Now, I want everyone to take out a sheet of paper, and we are all going to say the name of our favorite song. Then, once everyone has given one, I want you all to write down one of the songs other than yours you heard that you liked, and why."

They all pull out pads and a pencil, and she puts on the first song, which happens to be hers, the opera scene from the Fifth Element. As she dims the lights and starts the clip, there is a light knock on the door. Frowning, she leaves the class to the video and goes to open the door. Standing there is a man she doesn't recognize at first, at least not as a teacher. However, after a couple of seconds, it hits her that this is the man who Scotts mom went out on a date with, the night that she found Gwaine. Peter? Yes, Peter, that was his name.

"Excuse me, we're in the middle of class, can I help you?"

He gives her a charming smile, that reminds her of Dean when he wants something."Yes, I need to speak to Issac for a moment, if you don't mind. Miss Roeswood is it?"

"Yes, that's right. Why do you need to speak to him? Like I said, we're in the middle of class. And since you aren't a teacher, or wearing a visitors pass..."

"Well, it's a bit of a personal matter, I'm afraid. He has stayed with my nephew since his father was murdered. May I speak with him?"

She crosses her arms and looks at him, making a decision. Finally.."Fine. But you have to wait until class is over, come in, and take a seat, and as soon as we are done you can talk, all right? Class is halfway over, so it won't take that long."

He looks curiously at her, as if he isn't used to anyone talking to him like that, then nods, the smile still on his face."That will be fine, thank you." He follows her in and takes a seat near the back of the class, lounging quite lazily there, and she walks back up to the projector.

"All right, who's next?" Once the next song is put on, Stiles waves her over silently, hissing into her ear.

"What's he doing here?" he says, and she gives him a strange look.

"He wants to talk to Issac."

"Well he can't!"

"Why, exactly?"

Stiles opens his mouth, but snaps it back shut, as if he is afraid to tell her. She sighs heavily and rolls her eyes."Look, he just wants to talk to him, and then he is leaving. Unless you can give me a good reason why he shouldn't, he is going to sit there until class is over, and then leave when he is done speaking with him. Got it?"

Stiles cuts his eyes over to Peter and nods jerkily. She then goes back over to finish up with the videos.

Overall, the first class is a success, though most of the students groaned heavily when Greenburg picked the hamster dance as his favorite song. After everyone turns in their paper, Lydia looks thoughtfully at her and raises her hand."Miss Roeswood, you said every Friday there would be a performance, correct? So who is going this Friday?"

"Oh, I am. I didn't think it would be fair to have you perform, and not do it myself. Besides, I want to show you how easy it can be, show you that you shouldn't be afraid to let loose in front of an audience."

"Would we be able to do a performance with you, if we wanted?"

"Well sure, if you wanted to, I don't see why not. Just let me know at the first of the week if you would like to, and we can figure something out." Lydia seems satisfied with her answer, and leans back in her seat just as the bell rings."All right, tomorrow we are going to start the semester off right by beginning the musical Wicked. We will be having small quizzes at the end of each day about what all we have seen, so prepare to actually pay attention to it."

Some of the girls in the class looked excited about that as they left, and once everyone was leaving, Peter stopped Issac before he could step out the door, and they seemed to have an important, but hushed conversation. Once it was over, Issac rushed away to where Stiles and Scott were waiting for him, and Peter turned around to Ashley with that smile back on his face, a bit more relaxed looking now.

"Thank you for that, I didn't want to text him while at school. I apologize for interrupting your class."

"It's fine, you were nice enough to wait."

"You have quite a job, trying to teach ignorant teenagers to appreciate music."

"Well, they shouldn't have enrolled in the class if they weren't interested. Lucky for me, most of them actually seem to be looking forward to it, other than having to perform in front of everyone."

"What do you do for the rest of the day? I noticed that you said this is your only class."

"Oh, clean up, socialize with some of the teachers, then probably head out. I may take Gwaine to the park for some exercise, who knows."

"He's grown a lot since you found him. I'm actually surprised they let you bring him with you."

"Show people the right papers, and they have no choice but to say yes."Ashley said with a small smile, which he returned. He then takes on a contemplative look, as if he is deciding whether or not to say something to her.

"Say..I don't suppose you would be busy friday night? There is a lovely new Italian restaurant in town, with a balcony that looks over the water."

She pauses, cocking her head at him curiously."Are you asking me out on a date?"

"You say that like you are surprised. Yes, I'm asking you on a date, Miss Rosewood. Unless you object to it? Do you not like pasta?"

"Oh, no, I love pasta...I guess I am a bit surprised, yes. The first time I saw you, you were on a date with Mrs. McCall. Did that not work out?"

"Unfortunately, no. It ended up being a conflict of interests, you might say."

"Ah, ok, I'm sorry about that." She thinks about it for a moment. It really has been a long time since she has been on a proper date, and he is very attractive. Stiles doesn't seem too keen on him for some reason, but Stiles wouldn't be the one on the date with him."You know what? Sure, why not, I'd love to."

Peter smiles broadly at her, the most natural smile she has seen all day, and hands her a piece of paper."That's great, I was hoping you would say yes. Is 8:30 ok?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Great, I will pick you up..."

"At the sheriffs house."

"That's right, he's your uncle, isn't he. Well then, I will see you 8:30 on the dot."

"See you then." He takes her hand and presses a gentle kiss to it, making her blush, then walks out of the room,a swagger in his step she didn't notice before. Face still red, she turns around and turns the projector off, walking over to the desk and gathering up her stuff, Gwaine waking up from the nap he had been taking when the lights were out. She looks down at the piece of paper that Peter handed her, and sees that is is a cellphone number, causing her to smile again.

"Come on boy, let's go to the park and have a good run. We've been cooped up enough for today." Gwaine seems to agree, jumping up excitedly and wagging his tail as they head outside. He pauses for a moment and glances behind them, but continues on when he sees nothing. As they walk out the doors into the sunlight, the twins peek out from around the corner, watching them go. They give each other a quick glance,, and Aiden pulls out his phone, making a call. Once he is done he hangs up, and both of them head to the next class to keep an eye on their other targets.

That night she has a very strange, brief dream, of Chuck the prophet warning her to start carrying around the angel blade that Michael gave her. Normally she would have written it off as nothing more than a dream, but considering her history with dreams lately, and the way that Chucks eyes shone with a strange glow of sincerity, as soon as she woke up she took the blade and put it in her messenger bag.

Hell, the way things have been going in this town lately, better safe than sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yea. Things are starting to happen, and sooner or later Ashley will have to be included in it all, whether they mean for her to or not.
> 
>  
> 
> Isn't Gwaine a smart boy?
> 
>  
> 
> I had a weird flash of inspiration last night, and now I am thinking about blending in another universe to the mix. Anyone up for Marvel?


	20. Date from heaven, ending night hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night with Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> messing with dates and ages for better flow

That first week ended up being extremely busy for Ashley, even without the bird attack her first day on the job.

First off, after putting Peter's number into her phone, then sending him a text to let him know hers, they ended up keeping a steady stream of conversation up, mostly after class was over. They even ended up changing the date to thursday instead of friday night, but that was mainly due to having a reservation slot open that day.

She was actually very excited about the date. Not only did she love good Italian food, but Peter seemed a lot more mature than anyone she had dated before, and not in a creepy old man sense. He was only six years older than her after all. From the few texts they had sent one another, wanting to save most of the conversation for the actual date, she knew he had lived in Beacon Hills his entire life, he had a thing for nice cars, and was very blunt, with a sharp with that reminded her quite a lot of Crowley.

She hadn't told Stiles about the date yet, as she didn't want a repeat of last time. For some reason, which he wouldn't for the life of him tell her, Stiles just didn't seem to like the guy, and as long as he refused to give her a concrete reason why, she was just going to continue with her plans. That, and she was an adult, if she wanted to date someone, she would damn well date someone. The only thing she couldn't quite place was the fact that Peter had looked familiar to her, other than meeting him during his date with Mrs. McCall, and it was driving her nuts. She figured it had something to do with almost bleeding out while trying to stop Michael, that or that maybe having the two graces inside her was messing a bit with her brain.

Class in the meantime was going extremely well. The students seemed to enjoy the more relaxed class time, and actually were paying attention to this weeks musical, some of them looking very upset when they had to stop for the day. Danny and Lydia in particular were big fans of Wicked as it was, as both of them had read the books already, and already had plans for their performances. Lydia was very interested in doing"No Good Deed", and would linger after class to discuss what they could and couldn't do during the performances. Danny would as well, but he had questions of a different nature. His parents were actually very interested in what kind of class she was doing, and were wondering if they could sit in one day to just get a glimpse of their lessons.

Not only did Ashley think that was a good idea, she actually went up to the new principle that same day and asked about an open door policy on her class. Seeing as she wasn't an actual teacher and some parents might object to her doing any kind of class, she thought that by making it so anyone could come in and observe, they could ease some worries that she was teaching them things they didn't need to know, instead of just expanding their minds music wise. The principle thought that was brilliant idea, and the next day posted a bulletin that starting next week, her class would be open every friday to anyone wanting to join in on performance day, when they would go over everything that had been done that week, and end with the students performing their musical acts.

She was pretty sure that she could convince Gabe to make it so everyone who mattered actually thought she was a teacher, but she wanted to try it this way first. Just because she had an all-powerful(and mischievous) archangel on her side, didn't mean she should go to him to fix every little thing. She was thinking about inviting him over sometime soon to pick his brain though. She had tried to get ahold of Lucifer several times, but he wouldn't answer, which worried her. When she had asked Gabe about it, he said that Lucifer was extremely busy at the moment with a secret project, and simply wasn't able to come see her.

When she questioned him further, he simply winked at her and told her she would have to be patient, then snapped up a treat for Gwaine before dissapearing."You can be a real pain sometimes,you know that?" She had muttered to herself, only to have a sucker pop up in front of her, with a note saying 'I know, but you love me anyway'. She merely rolled her eyes, popped it into her mouth, and listened as Stiles came back from a back to school party.

She pretty much stayed away from Miss Blake since the first meeting, still getting a weird feeling from her every time she passed her classroom, and took to taking the long way around so she wouldn't have to possibly interact with her anymore. The one time she did actually go ahead and pass by it, Gwaine actually pulled as far away from her door as he could, only coming back to Ashleys side once they were past it. When she asked Stiles about it, if he noticed anything weird about her, he shrugged and said no, she was actually a pretty good teacher.

Sam hadn't gotten back to her yet about the whole angry bird thing yet, so she figured he hadn't found anything concrete to tell her, or there was nothing to find.

It was strange, other than the bird thing, she had gotten used to having weird stuff happen around her every day while with the Winchester boys, and was actually starting to miss it. She seriously considered summoning Crowley a few times, just to find out how Hell was going, maybe see if Gwaine and Growly could run around a bit, but figured summoning a demon, even one friendly to her, wouldn't go well if Stiles decided to walk in at the wrong time. He was still a possibility though.

She just needed some kind of action.

When the night of the date came, she was practically jumping out of her skin in anticipation. Everyone in class could tell that something was up, and when Lydia asked the reason she looked so excited, she went ahead and told her, getting understanding nods from the females in the class, and eye rolls from most of the males. Stiles obviously looked very surprised, and she could tell he had questions, but luckily Scott dragged him off to the next class before he could, leaving her to quickly pack up her things and rush out to her bike with Gwaine, eager to get home and get ready for her date. Gwaine hurried and used the tree as soon as they got home, and once she had put down a bowl of food and water for him, she was left free to pick out her outfit. Normally she wasn't that picky about she wore, but this was her first real date in a year, damn it, and she wasn't going to half-ass it, especially if they were going somewhere that he actually needed to make a reservation.

As soon as she was done, and Gwaine was safely napping on her bed, she locked the door to keep a curious Stiles out, and proceeded to start getting ready, after taking the usual time to check her e-mails and Facebook. She then turned her phones music player on high, and hopped in the shower.

If Stiles tried to get in at all, she couldn't hear, through the music and the pounding of the shower.

Now, Ashley could normally be one of those girls that could pop in and out of the shower, throw on a tee-shirt and pants, pull up her hair, and be done, completely bypassing the whole 'women take forever to get ready' stereotype. But tonight, she decided she was going the full monty. She shaved her legs(not just up to the knees this time, all the way up), used a brown sugar scrub to exfoliate her skin, used her oatmeal and honey shampoo and conditioner, slathered on a thick moisturizer once she was out, and pulled on a matching underwear and bra set(not that she thought anyone would see them tonight, but that kinda thing always made her feel completely awesome, barring the fact they were batman themed).

After that, she pulled on shorts and a tank top, and proceeded to put on her makeup, not wanting to risk getting any on her outfit. She wasn't really wearing that much, just a light foundation and powder, eyeliner and mascara, but didn't want to risk a mess none the less. Once she was done with that she brushed her teeth and rinsed with mouthwash, then pulled on her dress. It was a light shadow pink with thin straps, that went down to her knees and flowed like a fairy dress. Around the waist was a belt of delicate grey roses, and it came with a bracelet the same way. She paired it with a shimmery grey shawl to cover her shoulders with, and looked herself over the mirror.

Other than needing her hair done, and shoes, she looked pretty damn good.

Putting down the shawl she blow dries her hair, then pulls up the top third of it, securing it into place with a shadow pink rose clasp, and curls the rest of it into waves around her shoulders before putting a light spray of hairspray to hold it into place, and calls herself done.

Glancing at her phone she notices she still has about an hour before she needs to head downstairs to wait, so she sits down to play a bit of Skyrim.

Her timer goes off an hour later, alerting her to stop playing and get her butt downstairs, so she saves the game and grabs her purse. After pulling on her dark grey heels, she pauses for a moment next to her messenger bag, noticing the gleam of the angel blade inside, and after considering it she grabs the blade and puts it in her purse. Better safe than sorry after all, and she wouldn't have had the dream telling her to bring it everywhere without good reason. She then unlocks her door, wrapping her shawl around her shoulders, and heads downstairs, Gwaine on her heels.

When she makes it down, she sees the sheriff and Stiles sitting at the couch, Stiles researching something on the computer while her uncle relaxes a bit before work. He notices her standing there and smiles, surprised at her dressed up look.

"Well look at that, don't you look nice. What's the occasion?"

"She has a date apparently." Stiles mutters, not taking his eyes away from the screen."Which I had no idea about until today."

"Why would you need to know?" Her uncle asks him."She's an adult, she doesn't have to ask your permission to go on one."

"Yea, but isn't the proper thing to ask the man of the family permission before you take a girl on a date?"

"Woman, not girl. And even then, that would be me, not you."

"Yea yea, whatever."

She rolls her eyes at the two of them and steps forward."Yes, I have a date. No, I didn't tell you I had one. But do you think you could keep an eye on Gwaine while I'm out? Probably not a good idea to take him with me, and he likes you. Just, I don't know, take him with you if you go out, keep him company."

"Sure, why not, it isn't like he isn't potty trained or anything. What time should your date get here?"

She hears a knock on the door and smiles."Looks like now." She starts to go up to open the door, but Stiles jumps up and runs to the door, beating her to it. She crosses her arms and glares at him."Really Stiles?"  
"What? Just trying to be polite." He says, faking an innocent look, then turns to open the door.

And gapes when he sees Peter standing there. Then proceeds to try to shut it in his face, saying "Nope."

"Stiles!" Ashley says as Peter blocks the door with his foot."What the hell?"

"Hello Stiles, good to see you too. I believe I'm here to see your cousin?"

"Yes, so move Stiles, before I throw your laptop from the tops of the house." She says in a threatening tone. Stiles slowly moves to the side, keeping a close eye on Peter the entire time. Once Peter gets a good look at Ashley she can swear she sees his eyes darken a bit, and him freeze in his tracks for a moment, before quickly recomposing himself and smiling, gently picking up her hand and kissing it.

If looks could kill, Peter would be a puddle on the floor from the glare that Stiles is giving him as he raises back up."Are you ready?" He asks, ignoring Stiles.

"Yes, let's go. Take good care of Gwaine while I'm gone please." As she turns to walk out the door, Peter turns to Stiles and gives him a smirk, winking as he follows behind her. Stiles watches him open the door for his cousin, then close it behind her, before going around to the driver's side and climbing in, pulling out and towards the city.

As soon as they are out of sight, Stiles pulls out his phone and frantically pulls up Scotts phone, calling him.

"Stiles, what's up?"

"We have a big, big problem. You might want to call Derek, and meet me at the park."  
***************************************************************

The resteraunt is everything she thought it would be. Cloth covered tables with candles light on every one of them, waiters dressed in black in white carrying bottles of wine, a host at the front checking a list to see if people can come in or not, delicious smells coming from the kitchen, a bar at the front for those waiting to get in, people everywhere in fancy dress, most more so than her, and in a corner, a man playing the violin, bringing a wonderful ambiance to the entire building.

Peter and her are led outside to a table right on the edge of the balcony overlooking the water, and Peter pulls out her chair for her, pushing her gently back into the table before taking his own seat. He looked handsome himself tonight, dressed in a dark blue button up dress shirt, the top button undone, showing off a tiny bit of chest hair, and dark grey slacks, with a matching suit jacket over the shirt. The whole outfit brought out the color in his eyes, sparkling in the candlelight as he looks at her.

"Shall we start off with a drink?" He asks her, gentle smile on his face as their waiter walks up.

"That would be great. Do you have any sweet reds?" She says, looking up at their waiter.

"We have a Ruscoto that the lady should enjoy."

"That will be fine, two glasses of that, and some of your stuffed mushrooms as an appetizer." The waiter nods and jots the order down before hurrying away. Peter then looks back at her."I hope you don't mind I went ahead and ordered an appetizer, the smells from that kitchen are making me very hungry."

"Not at all, I love stuffed mushrooms. I was thinking the same thing honestly, I didn't have much of a lunch today, and hope my stomach doesn't growl too loudly."

"Well then, I'm glad I did." He says with a satisfied look on his face."How do you like teaching so far? Are any of the students giving you trouble?"

"No, most of them that signed up actually like music a lot, and I told them right off this wouldn't be a blow off class. A few of them are even excited about doing performances already."

"Performances?"

"Yep, every friday will be performance day, and everyone has to go up at least once in the semester to pass the class. As long as it's music centered, they can go up and do whatever they want, sing, dance, play an instrument, perform a scene from a musical, you name it. We've even made it so that people are allowed to come by on Fridays and watch if they want, enjoy the fun."

"I'll have to come by and see it sometime, it sounds very interesting."

"I hope it is. I'm actually very surprised how many of them have gotten into the first musical I put up, and have pretty high hopes for the rest of the semester."

"Good. I'd hate for a bunch of teenagers to scare you off before we had a chance to really get to know each other."

She blushes and takes a sip of the water in front of her, then looks back up at him once she is sure it's gone."What about you, what do you do?"

"Oh, a bit of this, a bit of that. My family left me very well off, so I don't really have to do anything if I don't want to. Most of my time I spend doing little hobbies, though every once in a while I do some...consulting work. Not very exciting, I'm afraid."

"It must be nice to not have to worry about money at all. They only reason I have any is from an accident I got into a while back, I was smart about saving most of the suit money."

"It can be, and it leaves me time to do the things I'm passionate about. It can be a bit lonely though, without anyone else to spend it on."He looks her in the eye as he says this and she blushes again, not able to hide it this time.

"What kind of things are you passionate about?" She asks, trying to draw attention away from her red cheeks. He smiles at her, amused by her reaction.

"Oh little things. I can't do it at the moment as I live in an apartment, but I've always wanted my own theater screen room, so I could watch my favorite movies in comfort to my heart's content. I have a thing for older films, you see, and it seems like the best way to watch them."

"Oh really? I love older movies! What are some of your favorites?"

"Anything Cary Grant, the Marx Brothers, the Great Scout and Cathouse Thursday..I enjoy some newer films as well, but those will always hold a special place in my heart."

"Duck Soup or A Night at Casablanca?" She asks, a big grin on her face. He looks surprised at her, not expecting her to know much about he was talking about.

"You know the Marx Brothers?"

"Know them? I grew up with them, and with Arsenic and old Lace. My dad and I would spend every weekend watching old movies together, usually ones that the mouths never matched up with the words. I missed Zeppo once he left the team."

Peter looks extremely shocked and pleased as she says this, and if there was any doubts about taking her out being a bad idea, they were all gone now."I think we are going to get along very well." He says as their wine and mushrooms come out. They both take a quick look at the menu, Peter ordering the spinach and chicken ravioli, Ashley ordering the steak and mushroom alfredo, before the waiter leaves again with their order. They both take a sip of the wine, enjoying the sweetness of it, then pick up forks to try the mushrooms.

Ashley cuts one in half and takes a bit, not able to stop the moan that comes out of her mouth at the burst of flavor from the bite, a mix of cream cheese, garlic, butter, stuffing and crabmeat, all coming together in a wonderful blend with the actual mushroom. Peter cocks an eyebrow at her at the moan, a smirk on his face as he takes a bit himself."That good, is it?"

"Oh yes. I'm sorry, I know that was uncalled for, but my god that was good. I can't wait for the actual meal now."

"Don't apologize, there is something to be said about a woman who knows how to enjoy her food so..loudly. I find it very attractive."

"Well, if I know how to do anything, it's enjoy food, so you're in luck." She says, taking another bit and savoring it, washing it down with a sip of the ruscato."Sometimes a little too much, honestly, but I have gotten better about controlling it."

The rest of their night goes extremely well after that. They both enjoy about three glasses of wine each, intermixing each with ice water, and when their food comes, they both dig in with gusto. Every once in a while she would catch Peter glancing at her while she ate, but it didn't seem to bother her like it normally would, especially after his comment about being attracted to a woman who enjoys her food. And enjoy it she did, the tenderness of the steak, added in the the buttery goodness of the alfredo sauce. It was too bad it was a reservation only place, as she would have liked to eat like this more often.

Of course, if Peter enjoyed her company enough, maybe they could go on another date here someday...

After they finished their dinner, they resumed their conversation, letting the food settle in their stomachs. Ashley told Peter about her family back home, about moving here when her sister died, about traveling around the country during summer break(most of it anyway), and about why here and Stiles were so close. He was extremely attentive, seeming to pay attention to every word, and at one point started to play with her fingers on the table, which surprised her a bit, but not enough to pull them away.

He in turn told her about coming from a very large family, most of them gone now except for a nephew, about his love of the different myths and legends of various cultures, and they ended up on a conversation about baking when he suggested they go for a walk in the park close to the resteraunt. She thought it was a wonderful idea, and after paying their tab, both of them walk out of the building and onto the path leading into the tree filled park that went along the river.

"You know, I didn't think about it, but won't your feet start hurting, walking in those heels?" He asks, a bit concerned, halfway through their walk.

"No, I"m used to walking around in heels from my accident. I had to wear them three months straight to help straighten my back out, and now I can walk around in them all day. Blister maybe though."

They stop for a moment at a bench right next to the river and sit down, staring out at the water. It's very relaxing, and after a moment Ashley feels Peter put his arm around her, pulling her closer. Smiling, she doesn't fight it, and enjoys his warmth as they sit there basking in the quiet, the only sound being the chirping of crickets in the night. She feels a gaze on her, and glances up to see him watching her with a warm look in his eye. As they continue to look at each other, their faces slowly move closer, and Peter closes the distance, putting a hand on her cheek as he softly kisses her. Ashley moves her hand to cup the back of his head, and though the kiss doesn't last long, it speaks volumes to both of them. As they break it off, Peter presses his forehead against hers, eyes still closed, before pressing a kiss to it and looking back at her.

"Probably about time we headed back. You do have class tomorrow after all."

"I suppose. Guess it doesn't matter that class isn't until 12?"

"No. You still need a good nights sleep."

"All right." Peter stands, taking her by the hand and lifting her upwards, then not letting go of it as they make their way back.

The walk back is silent, but not uncomfortably so. That is, until they get about halfway through, completely in the woods, and she feels Peter go still beside her. "What's wrong?" She asks, finally noticing that the woods have gone completely quiet, no owls, no crickets, no anything. When she finally does hear a noise, it's a sound of a branch cracking to her right from inside the woods, and looking over she sees three, no, four pairs of glowing red eyes. She feels a moment of panic before her training kicks in, along with Gabes inserted knowledge, and she steps in front of Peter, pulling her blade out and holding it to her side."Please, stay behind me." She whispers to him.

Peter is a bit confused at her trying to protect him from something she knows nothing about, and is about to hide her behind him instead when he notices the angel blade in her hand. It's like nothing he has seen before, gleaming and silver, with several sigils carved into it. She has also taken up an advanced defensive stance, and he wonders what he doesn't yet know about her, that she's confident enough in her skills to try to protect him, instead of the other way around. She couldn't be a hunter, she would already know the Hales as werewolves if she was.

As Ashley stands in front of Peter, wondering if she should call for Gabriel or not, the eyes dim, and bodies start to walk out of the woods from where they came from. A woman with long dark hair and a cruel tone in her eyes, toenails long and clawed. A great beast of a man, head shaved, dangerous smirk on his face as he stares them down. The twins Ethan and Aiden from her class, movements echoing each other as they edge out, faces passive. Peter grips Ashleys arm, ready to force her in front of him, when one last person comes into view, sunglasses on even though it's night-time, long cane in front of him, shocking him into place, even though he knows the last person should want to make him jump in front of her even more.

"Good evening Miss Roeswood."

She glances away from where she had been looking at the twins and cocks her head at the voice in confusion."Deucalion? What are you doing here?" Peter looks at her strangely, wondering about her yet again, how she could know the alpha in front of her. Or how he knows her.

"I'm here to make you an offer, Miss Roeswood. That is, if the pack behind you doesn't try to stop me from doing so."

"What do you mean pack?" She asks, looking behind her. Peter groans and does the same, seeing Derek, Issac, Scott, Stiles and Gwaine stalking up behind her. Gwaine runs up to stand next to her, growling slightly under his breath."What the hell are you guys doing here? And why did he call you a pack?"

"Oh Derek, you haven't told her? How naughty of you. Or perhaps it should have been Peter who told her, seeing as he's the one on the date with her." Derek growls at Deucalion and steps closer, while Deucalion doesn't seem to look disturbed at all."This may make my job a lot easier."

"Told me what? I know Stiles was keeping things from me, but what else could there be? And lady, I don't care how sharp your toe nails are, if you take a step closer they'll be gone." Ashley says, pointing her angel blade at the evil-looking woman coming closer to her, angry fire in her eyes.

Deucalion chuckles."Back Kali, we aren't here to hurt anyone tonight, and especially not her. Put your claws away."

"I already know one Kali, and she would eat you for breakfast." Ashley says, a dark look on her face as Kali backs off."Again, I ask, what have I not been told. And why is everyone interrupting my date?"

"Maybe it would be better you were shown, instead of told." Deucalion says, gesturing to the tall beast of a man next to him. The man grins and suddenly lunges forward towards her. She takes a stance, ready to strike, hearing yells all around her. Before she cam though, there is a movement in front of her, and beside her, and suddenly three bodies are standing in front of her. The man has stopped before he could even get close, arms crossed as he smirks at the scene in front of him, face distorted, ears now pointed, eyes red. Ashley glances around the three in front of her to see their faces are the same, except for Scott and Issac have golden eyes, and all three of them have extended sideburns down their face as they glare at the group in front of them, snarling. Frowning she steps around them to get a closer look.

"This is what they have hidden from you." Deucalion says, stepping closer, a hint of smugness in his voice."This is what I would have you know. It's only fair, after all."

She looks behind Derek to see Stiles looking guiltily over at her, then looks back over at Derek."This is what Stiles has kept from me? Is this why he keeps going off and asking me to cover for his ass?"

Still keeping an eye on the man, Derek nods."Yes. There was no need for you to know."

"See, I disagree with him." Deucalion says, causing Derek and Ashley both to look over at him."I think that you have every right to know, considering your history with the Hales. That's why we're coming to light to let you know what we are as well."

"And what exactly are you?" Ashley says, hand on both Gwaine and the blade, turning to fully face Deucalion.

"Why, we're wolves, of course. Werewolves to be more exact." He says, and at the same time all of his group except for him change, their faces morphing into versions much like Derek's. Ashley cocks her head and stares, remembering Sam saying something about a different type of were being around Beacon Hills."The fact that you aren't screaming in terror and are still calm speaks volumes about you."

"I have a little bit of experience with this sort of thing. Though, I have to say, you look a bit diffrent than the weres that I'm used to." Ashley says, glancing over to see Dereks group looking at her curiously."Really diffrently, in fact, and a lot less hairy. And the fact that they thought I couldn't handle it kind of pisses me off. But why exactly did you want me to know?"

"Because something dark is here in Beacon Hills, and I would like to offer you the protection of my pack, since neither Hale has obviously offered you the protection of theirs."

Derek sucks in his breath, shocked, and Deucalion's group looks at him like he's crazy. Kali looks straight up murderous, while Scott and Issac look a bit confused. Now, Ashley knew from experience that when it came to supernatural anything, unless they were openly trying to kill you, when they were being polite and offering you protection it was best to find out more. She glances over at Derek, wishing he could psychically tell her more about the offer, then looks back at Deucalion.

"What exactly does that entail? Because I won't do anything that might hurt my friends, as dumb as they can be at times."

"Smart girl. It simply means that while we are here, we will make sure no harm will come to you, and you have an open invitation to join your pack with ours, to become our pack human, if you so desire."

"Why? And what pack? Last time I checked I hadn't joined one, at least that I knew of."

"Because I like you. Because your view of the world is unlike any I have seen in a long time. Because you have already gained the trust of one wolf, one who considers you his pack. And because the evil that is here would not hesitate to kill you without a second thought. I would not like to see your light extinguished. and because these idiots, having known you longer, have not tried to do the same thing, instead purposely keeping you blind to the truth, when it would be safer to reveal it to you."At the last part she can see his eyes glowing red through his glasses, now knowing it wasn't a trick of the light when she saw it at the vets office."And the pack I am talking about is you and your dear wolf."

She goes quiet, thinking about what he is saying."You don't have to give me an answer, you have the protection no matter what. But I will leave you on this. The man you went on a date with tonight...he is the worst liar of them all. Ask him about last year, when your cousin was trapped inside the school. I will be seeing you later, Derek." He then throws something towards Peter and dissapears into the woods.

Ashley looks to where Peter was standing and starts as he too has the morphed face, having caught the knife Deucalion had thrown in mid-air, eyes an electric blue."Ok, so you're a wolf too, great. No big deal really, but what did he mean, you're the biggest liar of them all? Because at this point, I'd rather have everyone's dirty little secrets you've kept from me out on the table, before I decide how mad I get to be."

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Derek asks while Scott and Issac look around to make sure the others are gone."This isn't exactly normal, and I expected at least fainting."

"Well, that just goes to show how well you know me, doesn't it?"She says, finally starting to get angry, and he flinches back a bit."Now, I think I deserve to have my questions answered first, so hush until you have an answer. First off, how long has Stiles known?"

"Right after you came to Beacon Hills."

"Good. Were your entire family born weres?"

Derek looks a bit surprised at her question."Um, yes, how did you.."

"Me time, not you. Why did no one tell me?"

"We wanted to keep you safe by not telling you."

"Good job with that, seeing as I was kidnapped by a crazy lady last year. Now, last question. Why did she say Peter is the biggest liar of them all?"

Everyone seems hesitant to answer that one, and Peter glares at them, as if daring them to tell. Derek finally comes forward, eyes dark."You know Peter is my uncle, right?"

"Um, the uncle in the coma? The uncle whose entire body was half burnt? That uncle?"

"Yea. well, that's him."

She glances over at him, narrowing her eyes."If that's true, you made a extremely good recovery."

"I have good genes." He says nonchalantly.

"Yea."Derek says, glaring over at Peter."Anyway, while we all thought uncle Peter was in a coma, he was actually walking around at night. Killing people. The people who started the fire that burned him in the first place. And my sister."

"Crazy, remember? I got better though."

"Wait." Ashley's mind races, and suddenly she does remember seeing him in the hospital, thinking how much she would have like to pick his brain, how handsome she thought he was.

Then she remembers what had been killing everyone last year, and she takes a step back"You're..you're the one that was on the roof that night." She says, looking him in the eye."You're the one who trapped Stiles in the school that night. You killed your own niece?"

He looks guiltily at her."I wasn't in my right mind. You have no idea what being in a coma does to a wolf. Being stuck in your own body, able to see and hear everything and not do anything about it..it will literally drive you insane. Pair that with the fact I had just watched nearly my entire family burn alive..It was a living nightmare."

"And you're better now?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I died."

Stiles snorts, the first noise he has made since he has been there."More like we firebombed your ass, then Derek slit open your throat." When everyone looks dryly over at him, he shrugs. "What? It's what happened."

"And now you're back alive?"

"Yes, I.."

"Stop."

He stops, looking over at her as she begins to shake, gripping her angel blade tightly, Gwaine pressing himself up to her leg to calm her down. Everyone else does the same as she begins to back up, towards the town.

Derek takes a step forward, trying to stop her."Look, I know it's a lot to take in.."

"Do you? Because I don't think you really do. It's not that you are all weres, that part doesn't bother me, and I might even tell you why someday. It's that none of you thought I needed to know about any of this, that you all kept it hidden from me, even after I not only got freakin drugged and kidnapped by a crazy lady, but I actually got to watch Peter here get burned alive. Oh, and after I had a freakin conversation with him on my roof, in his wolf form might I add. I have been covering for all of you all this time without knowing why this entire time, and it took a completely different group of wolves to tell me why, after they offer me some sort of protection that you were apparently supposed to already. so tell me, how much is it to take in? How do I feel?" she finally stops, yelling by the time it's over. Derek steps backs, guilty, and she turns around to walk off, Gwaine right behind her.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asks, starting to follow her. she turns quickly, fury still there, and he stops.

"I'm going home. And then tomorrow I'm going to talk to someone who might actually tell me the truth without being forced to. And then I'm going to try and figure out why all these seemingly crazy people are drawn to me. Goodnight."

She walks away quickly, not hearing anyone following her, and sighs once she is far enough away."Gabe, get your ass down here now." She sends out, pleases when she gets a quick response.

"Hey, what's up? Why are you so dressed up? And why do you look so pissed off?"

"It's nothing I want to discuss right now. Could you please take me home? Right now everyone who could possibly give me a ride back is on my shit list, and I have no cash for a taxi."

"Sure." He says, grabbing her shoulder gently and zapping her and Gwaine to her room in an instant. Once there she sits down heavily, realizing her shawl is gone."Are you ok?"

"Yea..just, learned a lot tonight, that I should have know a lot sooner. Nothing a good nights sleep won't fix. That and a punching bag."

"Do you have one?"

"Umm...no."

He snaps, and one appears in the corner."There ya go, so you can get that pent up aggression out. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm sure. Right now it really won't help. Thank you for being there when I called."

"I told you I would be." He says, giving her a tight hug, and she barely keeps the tears in her eyes from spilling."Call if you need anything."  
"I will."

With that he disappears, and Ashley is left alone to her thoughts. First thing first she changes out of the dress and into her pajamas, taking down her hair and placing the angel blade next to her bed, glad she nows why she needs it. She then turns out the light and lays in bed, a lot on her mind.

Fifteen minutes later there is a scratching at her window, and she looks up to see Peter crouching there, looking at her like a sad puppy. She sighs and sits up in bed, trying her best to glare at him."What are you doing here? I'm pretty sure I'm still mad at everyone."

"I know, but.." He holds up a silvery material, and her eyes widen a bit."You forgot this. I thought you might want to back."

He walk over and hands her the shawl, and she looks at him before taking it, placing it on her nightstand then patting her bed."Thank you. Sit." He does, and she looks him full in the face."Is that why you asked me on a date? Because when you were crazy you had a crush on me?"

"I think you're attractive, whether I'm crazy or not." He says, giving her a serious look.

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I didn't want you to judge me based on what I did when I wasn't in my right mind. I wanted tonight to go perfectly, the way it had been before Deucalion showed up and ruined everything."

"Well, too late now." she says, looking him in the eye."Now that I know, you guys are crazy if you think you can keep me out of whatever mess you're all involved in. And the night wasn't ruined, you know, I still had a good time, just a not so pleasant ending."

He gives her a surprised look."Does that mean you would be willing to do it again?"

"Ehhh...ask me again when I'm not so pissed. It's not a definate no, though."

He grins at her and leans forward to hug her. As he lets go, she gives him a look that Gabriel would be proud of."So, since you're all better, does that mean you can't kiss like you did the first time?"

He cocks an eyebrow at her, heated look in his eyes."Would you like to try and see? I'm pretty sure I won't disappoint."

She leans closer, then pushes him off the bed with a laugh."Not tonight Romeo, you already got your good night kiss. We can save that test for the next date."

He fakes an affronted look before standing up, his normal smirk back up."Fine, I can wait until next time. But until then.." He bolts forward and presses a brief but intense to her lips, grabbing her face in both hands and slipping in the tiniest bit of tongue, then stopping to look her in the eye."Maybe that will keep you thinking of me."

He then jumps out the window, closing it before leaping onto the ground and running off. She falls back to the bed and closes her eyes, relishing the feeling of his lips on hers, and one moment forgets that she is mad at everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy peaople and bad guys like her for some reason.  
> Why? I havent gotten that far yet.  
> Yay for date night  
> Was her anger justified?


	21. Talking to Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I got major brain freeze, and couldn't think of how to proceed. Thankfully I should be back on track now. Plus, I lost my job, so plenty more time to write!  
> Ok, the last part isn't so good....

"I know you're mad..."

"Really? You can tell?"

"And I should have told you sooner.."

"Yes, you should have."

"But.."

"Honestly I should have figured it out sooner."

"I.."

"There was the beast after all, that was a dead give-away."

"Cripes will you let me get a word in edge-wise!" Stiles yells out, causing his face to go red when the rest of the class exiting turns to look at him strangely. Luckily part of the class were in his little group and knew what was going on, and went ahead and headed to their next class. Ashley shakes her head and continues to gather her stuff to leave, Gwaine laying on his bed in the floor next to the desk.

She had locked her door last night so Stiles couldn't get in to bug her, then left early enough that he wouldn't be awake, knowing as soon as he got her alone he would be badgering her with questions. Questions that were understandable from her reaction to last nights events, but she wasn't sure when she would actually answer them. Especially when she still had questions of her own, and knew only one person who might actually answer them.

Sighing as he stands there, tapping his foot, she turns around once all of her things are gathered and faces him."Fine, you can get a word in, but I can't promise you any answers. You have until I walk you to your next class to ask them, and then I'm leaving to go get answers to mine. Deal?"

"Thank you!" Stiles exclaims, and they both start walking to the door, Gwaine following after."Why did the alpha pack offer you protection? How come you didn't freak out about the whole werewolf thing? Why were you pointing your convention souvenir at that crazy Kali lady? Why..."

"One question at a time Stiles, or you won't get any answers." She says, stopping him, and he clams up, waiting for her to answer his first ones as they walk."I know as much as you do about the alpha offering me his protection, you heard the same reason I did, though I do think there is more to it. Honestly, the rest of his pack didn't look too happy about it."

"Yea, and the twins were giving you strange looks today in class. I don't think they are as upset about it as the others, more confused than anything." Stiles says as they pass by his locker."We think that they have a couple of Derek's betas captured, but we don't know where."

"Stiles..you know that now that I know, you can't keep me out of it, right?"

"I know..I just didn't want to put you in danger, especially after the whole Kate thing. And then each time I almost told you, something even more dangerous happened, and it made me want to keep it from you again. Hell, Dad doesn't even know yet."

"I figured that."

"Ok, next question. Why the hell didn't you freak out last night?"

"Remember the brothers I said I met over the summer?"

"Yes. What about them?"

"They were actually hunters."

"What?"

"Yea. I met them the first time I went out then came back, when they were taking care of a..well, a vampire problem."

"Vampires? Vampire hunters?"

"Everything hunters to be more exact. They saved my life, and I ended up helping them finish tracking down the nest. When I went back out, I went straight to them, and ended up traveling all summer learning about different creatures with them."

"Wait, so when you called me about that hotel.."

"Yea, I was on a hunt."

"What were you hunting?"

"Sorry, but our time is up." Ashley says as they walk up to his class."If I'm in better mood later you can ask me more."

"Oh, come on, I can skip class..."

"No, no you can't, your dad would kill me. Now in." She says, pushing him in, only to see Derek in the class standing next to Lydia, Allison and Scott. Neither Allison nor Derek looked happy, and Ashley caught the end of the conversation, something about Allisons mother. Derek looks up from the argument and sees her, looking surprisingly guilty for a man who looks stoic all the time, and she chalks it up as a victory to herself."What are you doing here? Last time I checked you weren't related to anyone here to visit."

"Scott asked me to come." He says as she comes forward, the teacher luckily not anywhere around yet."Some woman came up and grabbed Lydia and Allison, and left a mark on their arm. Scott was worried about it. I think we need more to go on honestly, than a mark and a woman. Like a name, maybe? Or why she would leave it on those two in the first place."

"Wow, you actually told me, I'm surprised. "

"Not really any more of a reason to hide it from you, is there?" He says back, a little bit of light humour in his voice, and she smiles.

"Nope. About freakin time too." She walks up to the girls and peers at their arms."This is just from grabbing you? It looks like a deep bruise."

"I know. And when we put our arms together, it makes a symbol." Allison says, and they both bring their arms together for Ashley to see."It looks familiar to me, but I can't figure out why."

"No clue here, and I've been here as long as you." Ashley says to her as they lower their arms back."Anyway, class is about to start for you guys, so I need to get out of here. Derek, you probably should too before someone asks why you're here in the first place."

"But I have more questions!"

"So do I, and considering, I think mine come first. Know if you leave school early thinking you can ask me more, I will refuse to ever answer any of them." Stiles's face falls, and he plops into his chair, dropping his bag on the ground while the others laugh silently at him.

"Fine, I promise not to leave." He says sulkily.

"Good boy. Later everyone." She says, walking out with Gwaine, not bothering to see if Derek leaves as well. As she goes down the hallway, she feels someone watching her, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling. Looking to the side she sees the twins there, watching her, and she gives a cheeky little wave, not really knowing what else to do, and hurries out of the school. The twins watch her leave and head to class themselves, having more than one person to keep an eye on.

Strapping Gwaine on the bike(Surprisingly enough he didn't growl at the twins, leading her to believe they weren't a danger to her), she climbs on, pulling out of the school parking lot and towards her destination. She felt kinda bad about class today, as she hadn't actually performed a piece like she said she would, instead letting them finish Wicked, not really feeling up to it. If she had, It probably would have been an angry song , and she didn't want to scare anyone with her eclectic taste in music just yet. They had been a bit down about it, but had perked up when they got to finish Wicked, most students having gotten extremely into it.

Thank goodness high schoolers could be so easy to please at times.

Pulling up to the apartment complex, she parks in the visitor parking and lets Gwaine down, waiting while he takes care of a little business before they enter. She had gotten the address from Sam when she was having him do a little research, and figured the best place to get answers would be another hunter. Entering the building, she rides the elevator to the correct floor and knocks on the apartment number Sam had given her, hoping he was actually home and that the trip hadn't been a waste of time.

Fortunately after a couple of knocks she hears bolts being undone, and a couple of seconds later the door opens to reveal a confused looking Chris Argent."Mr Argent? Can I call you Chris? We need to talk."

"What about? Has Allison got into trouble at school?"

"What? No, nothing like that. I need to talk to you about something completely different."

"Which would be?"

"How about the hunting community for one? And I don't mean animals."

He narrows his eyes at her before opening the door wide enough for her to enter, looking behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed before closing it back swiftly.  
*

"Ok, why the hell are you coming to me asking about Hunters? Aren't you part of Dereks little pack?" Chris asks once they both sit down, a little defensively.

"Actually I'm not sure if I am or not. I just found out about everything last night. Kind of forcibly, I might add."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Derek and the rest were convinced I didn't need to know anything, despite the fact I kept covering for them. Last night I was on a date, and a pack of what I was told are all alpha werewolves came up and revealed themselves to me, and let out Derek and Scott's little secret."

"You saw the alpha pack? What did they want?"

"Um, something about giving me the protection of his pack? The rest of them didn't look very happy about it. I didn't actually accept it, but the leader said I have it anyway. I need to know, is there a catch to that I need to know about? Because I'm used to a completely different type of werewolf, and want to make sure they aren't asking me to become the pack pet, or maid, or anything like that. Will my family be safe as well?"

Chris stares at her, eye wide, before answering."A couple things in that sentence we need to go back to later. First, when they offered you pack protection, it means that the leader doesn't think the pack around you isn't doing a good enough job, and was basically slapping them in the face."

"He said something about Derek not offering it to me yet."

"It means he is calling Derek out for letting you come to harm, for not letting you in when he should have."

"Yea, Derek did seem pretty shocked when he did it. So, any catches to it?"

"Other than the fact that it's a pack of murderous alphas? It is considered an honor among wolves to offer it to a human not actually related to or married to a member of said pack, and mostly unheard of. You have to be pretty important to the alpha for them to offer it."

"Not so much, I only met him last week. I guess I made an impression with him."

"Then..that's very strange indeed."

"Ok, do the werewolves here have to keep up a steady diet of red meat like the ones I know about? Do I need to worry about one of them going on a rampage and eating people around town?"

"No, they can eat regular food and be fine. And other than the Peter Hale incident, the weres around here are pretty good about staying out of trouble. How do you know about other types of werewolves? And how the hell did you know where I live?" He asks, suddenly angry.

"Whoa, calm down! I know about them because I have been around hunters before! And...one of said Hunters did some research on you for me and told me where you live." She says, blushing a bit when she hears how that sounds.

"Who?"

"Do you know the Winchesters? Sam and Dean?"

"John Winchesters boys? Yea, I knew their dad, did a hunt with them once." He says, calming down a bit but still a bit tense."Last time I heard anything about them, they had started the Apocalypse. Not exactly a sterling reputation, or someone you want a recommendation from."

"Hey, they were tricked into it, so back off. I learned more from them in three months then I ever thought I would, and they also ended said Apocalypse."

"Yea? Were you there? Or is that what they told you?"

"I was there, thank you very much, and helped them stop it. If you were there you might not be so biased towards them, the way they were pulled and prodded by both Heaven and Hell. I don't care what you are, both angels and demons can be dicks in the way they act."She answers, angry now herself about his put down of the Winchesters.

"Do you have proof you were there?"

"Sure. Do you know what an angel blade is?"

"A tiny bit. Just that it's the weapon angels use when battling close quarters most of the time. Saw a picture in a book, but never in person obviously. Why?"

She pulls out her angel blade from her messenger bag and hands it to him."Did it look like this?"

His eyes wide, he takes it with trembling hands and looks it over closely, not believing what he is holding."Where did you get this?"

"Belive it or not, an angel. After he accidentally got me stabbed with another one." She says, lifting her shirt a bit to show the barely there scar left from the battle. Apparently God thought she needed a battle scar when he healed her."How's that for proof?"

He hands it back and looks her straight in the eye."All right, I believe you. How about you tell me what you know, and we go from there?"

The next 6 hours of talking to Chris were a truly enlightening experience. Being older than the Winchesters he was more mature in his explanations and responses, and though he hadn't hunted quite the variety that they had, the things he had hunted, he knew a lot about. Apparently his family stuck to one type of creature over centuries, staying in the general Beacon Hills area because of the large amounts of weres, and both policed and protected them. Though Chris had set out on his own for a time when he was younger, he eventually came back to continue the family business, and was on good terms generally with the Hales until the fire. Before then, if a were went rogue, or an omega came into the territory, they were the ones who hunted it down, either handing it over to its pack for punishment, or executing it themselves if needed be.

It was an interesting relationship that they talked about for a while, in between Chris filling in the blanks about the different type of werewolf here. Some of the differences were subtle, while some were huge, such as the fact they weren't forced to eat red meat, and that they could be trapped in a circle of mountain ash. All in all he found that the Winchesters had actually trained her very well in the time that they were given, that she absorbed everything like a sponge, and that if it had continued, she would have made an excellent hunter.

Especially after some of the stories she told of the hunts they had been on. You didn't always meet a hunter willing to shoot first, ask questions later, but apparently she wanted to make sure the things they were hunting were actually guilty before they killed them, a trait that his sister Kate had never truly gotten. Doing so, she had actually managed to stop them from killing a vampire that had forcibly removed her teeth, and now wore dentures, only drinking animal blood now, who was hunting the vampire doing the actual killing in the town they were investigating. Then there was the story of how they saved some genius inventor from being possessed, some guy by the name of Stark...

It was a change from what he had heard about the Winchesters and the way that they did things, but that was what he got from believing everything he had heard about them. Their father had been a good man, and a good hunter, and he should have known the same about them.

After all of her questions were eventually answered, they went over other little things, like the tattoo behind her ear that prevented demon possession(excluding the part about who put it there), how Gwaine had actually been able to sense when evil was around, about his wifes death, about raising a daughter who wanted to follow in her fathers footsteps...She had a feeling that he hadn't talked like this to anyone in a long time, not even to Allison. For example, he discussed how the marriage to his wife was a sham, and while at times he did try and care for her, she was a hard woman to try to love. Towards the ends, they were going through the motions more than anything, for Allison's sake. He also didn't believe that she should have killed herself, that she should have tried to live with the bite, but she was a radical when it came to anything were related.

Ashley herself, while telling Chris more about her summer than she had told Stiles so far, tried to avoid anything that included Lucifer, Gabriel or Crowley, not knowing how far his acceptance would actually go, considering his attitude about the Winchesters when she first arrived. She was pretty sure she had given a lot to think about though, watching his facial expressions as they discussed various topics. Gwaine stayed content on the floor next to her the entire time, content and half-asleep as they discussed everything, her own personal evil detector.

"While I'm here, I have to ask...what did you think of the bird attack at the school?" Ashley asked after a while, looking out the window to see that it had gone completely dark.

"I really don't know what to think. We haven't had many bird related attacks here, not on that level at least, and I haven't been able to find anything related to it."

"Me either. I had Sam and Bobby research it a bit, and made sure with another friend that another religions Apocalypse wasn't on the calendar, but so far nothing. It's weird though, I was in the classroom right before it happened, and Gwaine could sense something was wrong. He was growling low and deep, and I thought it was the teacher at first, but then the birds just started ramming into the window...it was almost like they were scared. Afterwards Gwaine was still a bit wary of the teacher..but it makes me wonder about how animals can sense when danger is coming."

"You have a good point. Didn't Lydia have a deer run straight at her car last week, while Allison was with her? And afterwards there were several more deer running from the woods, according to Scott."

"Exactly. And the Deucalion did say something evil was coming, or already here, that was one of the reasons he offered me protection. Maybe I need to ask what they know?"

"I would hold off for now on that, you don't know what all they want with you, other than offering you protection."

"Ok then, I will see if Sam can pull up anything else, and hope we're prepared for whatever comes before it does."

"Good idea, I will do some digging of my own. Maybe once we find something else out we can collaborate and figure out what the hell is going on."Chris stretches and looks out the window, sighing."I don't know why, but I'm really glad you came tonight, surprised as I was by it. It felt nice to talk to someone like this, especially someone as interested in..all of this...as you are, and not just asking how to kill everything."

"Thank you for actually agreeing to talk to me. I needed someone to be up front with me, and I figured you would be the best bet. I wish Stiles had been more truthful with me about everything, but I can understand his point of view a bit. Unfortunately, as the one who wasn't told, I'm a bit biased, so feel I'm allowed to be angry."

"You have every right to be." Chris says, face serious."As close as Peter Hale got to you when you first came...as much as you actually know, you could have been as asset. Now they will get to see that first hand."

Ashley is about to respond when there is a pounding on the front door of the apartment, causing Chris to bolt to his face and grab a gun from the side of his armchair. He walks slowly to the door and looks out the peephole, looking back at Ashley once he does."It's Scott."

"What's he doing here?"

"Let's find out." Chris says, unlocking, then opening the door."Scott, what is it?"

Scott just stares dumbly at the gun Chris's hand until he sighs and puts it away."Uhhhh...hi."

"Scott, don't make me repeat myself, what do you want?"

"Yea sorry..uh...we kinda have a problem, and need your help."

"What kind of problem, exactly?"

"Well, we found where the alphas had been keeping Dereks alphas..along with his sister."

"Ok...go on..."Ashley stands up and goes over beside Chris, listening in. Scotts eyes widen at seeing her there but he keeps talking.

"Erica was dead when we found her, but Boyd and Dereks sister were still alive, and ended up escaping. We need your help catching them."

"First of all, why would I care about anyone related to Derek, and second, I don't know this kid Boyd, I don't even know his last name."

"Boyd is his last name."

"What's his first name?"

"Vernon." Chris goes 'huh', looking over at Ashley, and she shrugs, a bit bemused by the conversation."By the way, thank you for not pointing the gun at me the entire time."

"Well, you have to know, a part of me does want to shoot you."

"I get that."

"Scott, I watched my father try to turn my daughter into a killer. That world, your world, decimated my wife, sister, daughter, my entire family. Why would I ever step foot in it again?"

"Chris.." Ashley says, putting a hand on his shoulder, and he glances over at her, sadness in his eyes.

"Because people are going to die." Scott says, causing both of them to look sharply at him."And because you know how to catch Boyd and Cora without killing them. Stiles and Lydia have already found a body with their throat slashed tonight. Do you want there to be anymore?"

Ashley and Chris give each other a long look until Chris sighs and nods."All right, I'm in. But on one condition."

"What?"

"Ashley comes too. She knows enough to help quite a bit." She gives him a surprised look and he smiles at her."You wanted to be involved, this is your chance."

She gives a short smile back and nods."Right. I'm in."

"Good deal." Chris says, then looks back at a gaping Scott."All right, where was the last place you saw them?"  
*

Ashley follows the car to the wooded area on her bike, giving Derek a smirk when she climbs off, letting Gwaine loose. He stares for a moment before walking briskly up to her."What are you doing here, this is dangerous?"

"She's here helping me." Chris says from behind them, walking up and towards they area they were guarding."She knows almost as much as I do about hunting, and it sounds like you need as much help as you can get. So are you tracking them by footprints?"

Derek glares at Chris for a moment before giving Ashley a worried look, then walking over to where he is crouching, Gwaine sniffing around everywhere, catching scents."Yea." Scott says, crouching beside him.

"Well then you're wasting your time. There's only one creature that can track by footprints, and that's man. And if you aren't trained like me, then you won't know that these footprints are Boyds, and these are..."

"Cora's." Issac says, pointing.

"Nope." Ashley says."Thoese are yours, but good try."

"She's right, you trampled Cora as soon as you tromped through here. You're putting all your energy into resisting your urges of the full moon, and that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have completely given in. They have the pedal to the floor when you three have barely hit the speed limit."

"Ok then, smart guy, what do we do?" Derek asks, clearly not happy with Chris helping them, or Ashley being there.

"Ashley, what do you think?" Chris asks as she looks around, deep in thought.

"Well, they need to focus on their sense of smell for one. Gwaine over there already looks like he has caught a scent, and I bet you three could two if you tried."

"Right. Not to mention, with the full moon their heat will be up, making them easier to spot with infrared." He says, throwing them each a pair of goggles."Just remember, we aren't hunting wild animals, underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings...it's suppressed, but there. It will remind them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks...how to survive."

They nod, and look over at the town below them. Chris looks over at Derek and speaks softly to him."When's the last time you saw your sister?"

"Nine year. I thought she died in the fire."

"Do you fell like you have a lock on her scent?" Derek shakes his head."Scott?" Scott shakes his head, and Ashley sighs.

"What if we can't catch them?"Derek asks, knowing it's on everyones mind.

"Well, we can't kill them." Scott replies.

"We need to remember, they aren't kill for food, they're killing for the joy of ripping things apart. That changes things a bit." Chris says heavily.

"Well...could we trap them somewhere until the sun rises?"Ashley asks, and everyone turns to look at her. Chris contemplates her words seriously.

"There's no one in the school at night, right?"

"You want to trap them inside?"

"Yea, I think so. If there is a place with a strong enough door, I think that would work."

"The boiler room is like that." Issac throws in. "No windows, doors, no way out, one big steel door."

"The school it is then."

Chris goes to his jeep and starts pulling out silver metallic sticks from a briefcase, handing some to each of the wolves."These are sonic emitters. When activated, the emit a high pitched sound only werewolves can hear. Place these where you need to, and they will push they two of them towards the school. Once there, it's up to you to get them into the boiler room."

Everyone nods and runs off, Derek nodding his thanks to Chris, giving a long, unreadable look to Ashley before running off as well."Argh, you would think I'm made of glass or something." She complains as she climbs on the bike with Gwaine.

"You can't blame him, he did lose nearly all of his family...well, except for a crazy uncle and a sister he thought was dead. He's just protective." Chris says, handing her a couple of emitters before jumping in the jeep."You know where to place them, right?"

"Yep, meet you at the school."

"Stay safe."

"You too." They both drive off to place the emitters, and she can't help but feel the rush she normally got from hunting with Sam and Dean, knowing she is making a difference, helping save lives. You know, the american dream. She rides for about 30 minutes, placing the emitters where she needs to before pulling up to the school, just in time to see everyone enter. She promised not to go in until the sun came up, just in case, so she sits on the bike with Gwaine beside, alert to any kind of danger that could come by, wondering if she should ask Gabe to beam any information about werewolves he has into her mind, just in case. She needs to ask him about the animal thing again anyway, she it will be killing two birds with one stone. She also hasn't heard back from Lucifer yet, and she was starting to get worried, even if Gabe says he is fine. You would think he could at least visit her in her dreams again, assure her that he's ok, but no, she has to have dreams about Chuck.

Which brought up another thought. How the hell was he able to warn her in a dream about keeping her angel blade close by, if he was just a prophet? That didn't make any sense at all to her. She was going to have to text him tomorrow and ask him a couple of questions. She had a strange feeling that he was keeping something from all of them, and she needed to know if that something was good or bad.

Well, at least she knew what the hell was going on with everyone now. It relaxed her a bit, knowing she could help with the strangeness going on, and she had friends in high places if she needed them, as well as a furry friend with her all the time for support. She sees a firefly go on and off beside her, which was strange as she thought that fireflies in California didn't glow...

Looking up, Ashley sees that the sun is finally rising, and rushes through the school, Gwaine running with her, to see if their plan worked. She liked to think that it did, as she didn't hear any screams of pain and horror anytime after they were herded in, which was a really good thing. Making it down to the boiler room she sees Scott, Issac and Chris all standing at the door, looking like they made a horrible mistake.

"Um, guys, what's wrong? Did it work?"

"Yea, it worked all right, except for one thing." Issac says, putting his ear back up to the door and listening.

"What? What one thing?"

"There was a teacher inside the boiler room." Chris says heavily, looking up at her.

"So Derek went inside to try and protect her."

"Shit! Open the door, the sun's up now, we have to make sure he's ok!" Ashley says urgently, and they all nod, unlocking the door and slowly heading inside, not knowing what to expect.

The first thing that they see is Cora and Boyd passed out on the floor, completely human now, which is a good thing. Issac and Scott stop to make sure they are ok, and Ashley sees blood on their fingers where the nails were. Shuddering she and Chris press onward to look for Derek.

They find him inside a fenced area of the boiler room, shirt bloody and tore to shreds from the claws of the two betas, offering his hand to someone inside. Beside her, Gwaine starts to growl softly, and both her and Chris glance over at him, surprised.

It all clicks when she sees Jennifer Blake in the floor, looking at Derek offer his hand to her like a white knight from a story.

"Well, Shit. That figures."Ashley says, rolling her eyes, and Chris gives her a confused look."Remember the teacher I told you about, the one that Gwaine doesn't seem to like? That's her."

"You think she has something to do with all of this?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out."


	22. Taking a Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, but first I got into a funk when I thought no one was reading it, then I couldn't a get a chance to write. Now I am writing it because its my baby and I want to continue it. So there.

Ever since they had left the school that night, after rounding up Derek's moon mad betas and keeping them there until they transformed back, Ashleys life seemed to become normal for her. Which meant that there was never a dull moment, and stuff just kept happening. Which frankly she should have been used to, but she had hoped once she got back for the summer that things would calm down.

No such luck.

It started with Chris Argent following her back to the house to make sure that she made it ok, lingering by the driveway once she let Gwaine off the bike to use the bathroom before going inside for the night. He steps out of the vehicle and leans up against it, arms crossed, ice blue eyes staring her down as she walks slowly up to him.

"Good job tonight."

"Thanks. I didn't really do much, but it was nice to be back out in the field, protecting the population from stuff they plainly don't need to know about. What's with the serious look though?"

"In case you didn't know, I always look like this." He says, but cracks a small smile you almost would miss if you didn't look close enough, before settling back into his somber look."But...I do need to talk to you about something before you go inside. Nothing major, but I feel like you need to hear it."

"Oookkk...what about?"

"Peter Hale."

"Oh great, are you going to give me the whole 'don't mess with him' speech, but not tell me why as well? Because Stiles already had that speech down, and it's bad enough coming from him."

"No, you're an adult, and far be it from me to tell you who you should or shouldn't mess with."He says, getting a surprised look from Ashley."You are more than capable of protecting yourself and making your own decisions. However, I am going to give you a warning about him. I've known him for a long time, and he has always been very...charming when he wants to be. Especially when there is something he wants. And while certain members of my family did do him a terrible wrong, he still murdered several people, and will use whatever means nessecary to him to achieve his goals, no matter what the consequences to others. He has always been like that, since he was a teenager. I just want to make sure that you are completely sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I..thank you for the warning. And for trusting my judgement, even though you have no reason to. Hell, you've only known me, really, for a day!"

"Yes, but I can tell you are level-headed and practical, not to mention protective of the people you care about, and that speaks volumes to me, considering what all goes on in this town. Just promise you won't let Peter use you, or hurt you. Or if he does...let me know. I'd love an excuse to smack him around." He gives a real smirk at that, and she laughs, pulling away from the vehicle and backing up towards the house.

"Believe me, there will be a line for that, if he does try anything. Go get some sleep, Chris, and talk to ya later."

"Goodnight Miss Roeswood."

"It's Ashley."

"Ashley, then."

She watches as he pulled away, then sighed and called Gwaine over so they could both go into the house and get some much needed sleep. It had been a long day and night, and they were both going to crash hard.  
~~~~~

That weekend wasn't too bad. The two of them got plenty of sleep, though as soon as they woke up, Ashley started going through the journal Bobby had given her, researching everything she could about wolves, in-between putting it all into the computer, texting a mix of Sam, Chris and Peter about various topics(the bird thing still, Chris inviting her over some night to talk to Allison about the things she experienced as a hunter and answering some questions she had about some of Bobby's entries, and Peter just seeing what she was up to and sending her various pictures, asking about her day so far), Stiles coming in to investigate what was keeping her so busy and asking to help, and wondering what the hell was keeping Lucifer so busy he wasn't able to answer any of her messages up to him.

She did end up letting Stiles help, having him read aloud the entries for her to type in, that way he could absorb some of the information himself. She had decided last night that if he was going to be involved in this sort of stuff, he might as well be well informed about it all. His expressions were pretty funny as he read through the journal, seeing just how bloody and complicated the hunting life could be. One of the best faces he made was when they got to the section on the type of werewolves that she was actually used to, and realized how lucky he was to have his best friend not craving raw meat and hearts all the time. He was a bit disbelieving on the demon section though, and she made a mental note to introduce him to Crowley sometime soon.

Not Peter though. That would most likely be a horrible idea, considering how much both of them liked to scheme.

She told Sam about her little project for the weekend and he approved greatly, even volunteering to send some more books and journals her way to help make it more complete, as he had always wanted an easier way to access all of the information they had gathered so far, and she promised once she was done she would send him a copy on a usb drive. First she wanted to go through some of Chris's books and information, however, and see if he had anything that hers missed. Maybe she would even ask Derek and Peter, they seemed to know a bit about the other creepy crawlies in the night. Along with reading aloud the journal entries for her, Stiles asked if he could go through everything once she was done and make it easier to search through and cross-reference, as he was fully aware of how much easier things went when you could find the information you needed, quickly. She agreed to it, as he was a lot better at that sort of thing, and thanked him for the help, knowing full well he would be making a copy for himself, but not really caring. At the moment, it was keeping him from asking too many questions about what happened over the summer, and there were some questions she just wasn't ready to answer yet.

She worked well into the night, wanting to get as much done as possible as she wasn't sure when she would have another chance, what with all the craziness going around, and everyone(supposedly) keeping her in the know now, and the murders. Honestly she was surprised that Derek didn't call her and ask her to come over already, but with his sister recovering at the apartment it was understandable, and she was grateful for it. She did know it was coming though, and she had to decide just how much she wanted to tell everyone, if she was going to let slip about the angels and demons. She might have a little talk with Gabriel before she does talk to them, ask how much he thinks she should let loose(since Luci won't answer).

Sunday she got a bit more done, then worked on the lessons for the week coming up. Friday they were going to start the performances, and she needed to decide what musical to start in on. Maybe a ballet? Matthew Bourne had some pretty good interpretations of classic ballets, though the guys might complain a bit. She already knew on of the days they were going over classic movie scores, and discussing how they affect what was going on onscreen. Maybe they could go over A Very Potter Musical? Team Starkid was a very funny group, and it would keep the tone light in the music room. All in all a moderately relaxed weekend.

Of course, once the week started, that's when the shit really started.

During a routine gym run, a body was found a little way off from the trail, tied up and throat cut like the other two. It was right before her class, so it was all they could talk about that day. Considering what had happened, she had just let them talk for that day, even pulling aside her little group and asking them about it since she had the chance. It was starting to make her think Deucalion was right, especially after they told her how surprised the twins were when they saw the body. Of course, the twins were also missing from class, so she figured they had skipped off to let him know what had happened.

But no, they had been driving Issac off the wall lately, and when he went for a bathroom break, they met him in the halls and proceeded to frame him for beating one of them up. Issac was dragged away and given detention before she could speak to him, but she volunteered to take Ethan and Aiden to the nurse to clean up, instead dragging them into an empty classroom and slamming the door, glaring at the both of them.

"What the hell was that?"

They both smirk at her, blood dripping down the side of an already healed wound on one of them."What are you talking about? Issac attacked us, we were just innocent bystanders."

"That's bullshit, and you know it. Issac may be a wolf, but as far as I know he has never been one to attack people without reason. Of course, he actually does has a reason considering the bank vault, but that's besides the point. So what's the deal?"

The smirks go slightly away and they glance at each other, most likely deciding how much, if anything, to tell her. Finally Aiden looks back at her, indecision in his eyes."We're just..riling him up, that's all. Messing with him to mess with Derek and Scott."

"But why? They haven't done anything to you, and Scott is one of the nicest kids you could ever meet, if a bit clueless at times. I know Deucalion has some weird thing about protecting me, and you don't have to tell me anything, but both of you have to know if you try and hurt any of them, I will fight back. I will defend the people I care about. Can you tell him that?"

They both glance at each other once again and nod at her."We'll tell him. He wants Scott for something, but we don't know what, we're just following orders. Just be careful..not everyone is as ok with Deucalion's declaration of protection for you, and Kali wouldn't mind sinking her claws into you."

"I..ok. Thank you." She says, wondering if them warning her means that they are ok with it."Just please, try not to get into any more trouble on my watch, ok?"

"No promises."

They left after that, but that wasn't the end of it. She was told that they later trapped Allison and Issac in a supply closet by pushing a soda machine in front of the door, and Scott barely arrived in time to push it away and prevent Issac from killing Allison in a panicked rage.

The next day, Scott and Issac framed the twins, first sending a picture of Issac on one of their bikes, with Scott holding out bike parts, so they would start heading outside, then driving inside the school and jumping off just in time to make it look like Ethan had been doing the driving. She was actually very proud of them for it, using their heads instead of resorting to violence, it was close to something Gabe would have done in his Trickster guise, without the murder. They glanced at her as they were taken to the principals office and all she could do was shrug, and hope that was the end of it.

Which it wasn't. Later that night, the twins met Scott and Issac at the school and tried to attack them, but were amazingly stopped by Deucalion, who, she was told by Scott when he stopped by the house, took the end off of his cane and slashed both of them across the face with the sharp end there and made them leave with him.

Definately a bit weird when you think about it.

It really worried her when she thought about the fact that one of the twins was going on a track meet trip with Scott, Stiles, Issac and Boyd, and she wasn't going to be there to help defuse any situation that might pop up between them. Hopefully Scott would have enough sense to keep the others from beating the crap out of him. Bad enough the only chaperone was going to be the coach, who she was convinced had some kind of disorder, not that it was one she could identify. Maybe she could convince Lydia and Allison to follow?

Then, on the other end of the spectrum, while the twins were framing Issac, Derek and his sister Cora were ambushed in his loft, and Derek was stabbed through the chest with a pipe, pinning him to the floor while Deucalion came in and started talking to him. The only reason she even got to know about this was because she was heading there to check up on him, and see how his sister was doing, and she found the two of them there, Cora unconscious and Derek still pinned to the floor. She woke Cora first, knowing she would need her wolf strength to get the pipe out of Derek, then together(after convincing Cora she was on their side, thank goodness for wolves being lie detectors), pulling the pipe out of him and dragging him to his bed. Once he finally woke, all she could get out of them was that Deucalion considered himself the demon wolf, that he was dangerous and she should stay away from him, and not to tell anyone about what happened. Well, that, and that Deucalion wants to force him to kill his betas and absorb their strength. He then told her that she needed to leave so he could heal, after thanking her for coming to check up on them. She left relunctedly, but first gave Cora her number so that she could reach her if anything else happened.

If that wasn't bad enough, the next night Derek kicked Issac out of the loft with no warning, leaving him homeless, and with no family to speak of. Scott called Stiles that night, saying that Issac showed up at his house, cold and soaking wet, asking for his help. Melissa, god bless her soul, not only fed Issac and gave him dry clothes, but invited him to stay with them for as long as he needed. She knew Derek was only trying to protect him, but the poor kid didn't know what the hell was happening, he only knew that the guy who claimed guardianship over him was kicking out of his home, and that he no longer had a place to live.

She would have called him right away and cussed him out, if she hadn't gotten another call right after Scott told them the news. Excusing herself from Stiles and her uncle, she climbed the stairs to her room and plopped down on the bed, answering it.

~Hello?~

~Ashley!~

~Mom? It's so great to hear from you, how are you?~

~I'm good, a lot better than the last time you saw me. How are things at your uncles, and with your new job?~

~It's great, if a bit eventful. I really enjoy being here, and love working with music as a job. How's Jace?~

~He's great, and misses you a lot. That's actually part of the reason I called you, actually. Ray and I are going on a vacation next week and will be passing your way on and off it. We were wondering if you might want to look after Jace for a couple of days? You could spend some time with him, we could get a couple days special time to ourselves, and we get to see how you are doing in Beacon Hills. What do you say?~

It takes a while for her to answer. On one hand she really wanted to spend time with her nephew, and would love to have him over for a couple of days, not to mention seeing her mom again would be great. On the other hand it could be really dangerous here, though she supposed she could ask a couple of favors to make sure that he stayed safe while he was here. That, and her mom would want a reason for why she didn't want him there, and explaining herself was the last thing she wanted to do.

~That would be great..next week you say? I would have to check with Uncle John, but I'm sure he will say yes, he knows how much I miss the little guy.~

~That's wonderful! I will let Ray know we are making the trip to you, and make sure that I pack plenty of stuff for him while he's there. I can't wait to see you next week, love you!~

~Love you too mom...see you next week!~

It was a very brief conversation, but it was also kind of late at night and her mom was probably close to going to bed. Ashley closes her eyes, putting her head in her hands and sighing loudly. What the hell had she just agreed to? She had been so excited about the conversation with her mom, paired with the idea of Jace coming to visit for a bit, that she didn't fully think of just how dangerous it could be for him here, especially right now, even with calling in favors. What was she going to do?

"You know darling, I really don't like that wolf of yours."

Ashley yelps and falls backwards off the bed, stumbling to her feet and staring at the man in the immaculate suit who had just appeared in her room. He was smirking slightly at her, clearly enjoying the fact he had gotten the drop on her."Crowley?"

"The one and only darling."

"What are you doing here? What do you mean about not liking that wolf of mine? And please don't call me darling, I know what it means and last time I checked, I wasn't one of your minions."

He sits down at her desk chair and intertwines his fingers, crossing his legs, still smiling at her."Would it be that bad if you were? I am calling you my favorite after all. And I mean that wolf you went on a date with...I don't like him."

"Might I ask why?"

"He's a devious one, I'll tell you that. Actually tried to make a deal with one of my crossroad demons a while back, but they couldn't give him what he wanted. Always plotting, always planning, too charming for his own good."

"Are you saying he reminds you of..well...you? Charming and devious?"

"Exactly. No way you should date someone imitating me, it's bad for your health luv."

"I'll keep that in mind. Why are you here again?"

"You wound me. Can't I want to visit you? The smart girl who got me my job?"She stares him down and he sighs."All right, only part of it is that. Have you heard from your reformed best winged buddy? I've been trying to get ahold of him for awhile but no answer."

"No, he hasn't answered me either, Gabe says he's in the middle of something really important and will get ahold of me when he can though. Why do you need to get ahold of him?"

"Well he is kind of my boss technically, I need to approve a couple of things with him. That, and I made some changes to hell I wanted to show him."

"What kind of changes?"

"Oh, some tidying up, some revamping of the punishment systems, that sort of thing."

"So you did something in hell you were proud of, and you wanted to show it off?" Ashley said, giving a little grin of her own, and he looks hurt for about a second before grinning back and nodding.

"You've got me. I am a bit proud of what I did down there. He left it is such a mess, I had to let my slight OCD take over, and now there's no one to show it to."

"How about me?" She asks, getting a surprised look from Crowley."Would showing it to me satisfy you? Then I could tell Luci next time I see him."

"Are you sure?"He asks, brow furrowed as he considers her offer."It's no walk in the park down there. It's dangerous, and you will see some pretty gruesome things."

"I'm sure. If anything, you could keep me away from the things you think are too much for me, and just show off the stuff that you changed. As to being dangerous, you're the king of hell, I'm sure you could keep me safe. Can I even go down there?" She says after thinking about it.

"Well, as long as are with me you can be, no one will question it."He taps his chin as he finishes thinking about her offer, coming to a desicion."If you are sure about it, I will take you down there. Honestly you're the only person I would consider taking down there anyway, you aren't shoot first ask questions never like moose and squirrel. Are you ready?"

"Now?"

"Of course, now is as good a time as any, before you have a chance to reconsider."He says, winking at her. He stands, brushing off his suit and walks up to her. He then places a hand on her shoulder and grips it lightly."Let's go!"

He snaps his fingers and she blinks, one second in her room, the other in what looks like an office, all in dark reds and mahogany and plush carpet."Where are we? Is this hell?"

"This is my office." He says, letting go of her shoulder."I had to have something completely me down here, and it's a good place to think. Come on, time for the tour." He offers her his elbow, then opens the door as she takes it and leads them down a what looks like an endless hallway with doors on either side. The first door he opens leads to another hallway, this one with an infinite line of people looping around, all looking extremely morose and..well, dead. As they walk down the line, he explains what exactly he has done.

"This is Hades, new and improved." He says as she stares at a sign on the ceiling that says next in line, with a number she gapes at."I didn't like the way that the punishments were being metted out, so I changed it up. Everyone you see here made a deal with a crossroads demon. They wait in line, through ten different hallways just like this, until they reach the beginning of the line. Once they reach it, they are taken all the way back to the end, and it starts all over again."

"That's actually pretty smart, I like it."She says, getting a smug look from him as they exit the hallway, and she notices it has the words 'Schumcks who made deals' written on the door, and she giggles though she knows she shouldn't as they move on."Are all of the doors marked like this?"

"Yes, I liked the idea of everything in its own little space. It just makes everything look so tidy and professional. Before it was an absolute mess."

"Well, it was hell."

"No excuse for the chaos down here. My way is its own brand of hell, and it works just as well, if not better."

They continue walking down the endless hallway, getting strange looks from the demons passing by, in vessels like Crowley, but they pass by without asking questions. At one point she thinks that she sees what looks like Elvis as a door opens to loud rap music blaring from it, but the pass by before she can question it. One by one she is showed various parts of hell, including the hellhound kennels(where she plays with hellhound puppies, much to her delight), a library and filing room where they keep all of their records of deals and such, as well as one room he deems the torture room and too horrible for her to see. She agrees, not wanting to see anyone being tortured, and they continue on.

"It looks like you have really tidied up down here Crowley."She says as they come back to his office."Not that I saw it before, but it's pretty clean looking to me. And I definitely like the organization. Everything in it's proper place, everyone being punished based on their crimes."

Thank you, and it's almost everything."Crowley says, looking a bit irritated. "They was only one thing I couldn't place anywhere, and it bothers me."

"What is it?"

"Well..there are children down here."

"What? Why are there children here? I thought children were supposed to go straight to heaven?"

"They are, but there have been a couple of times when we had pregnant women come down, and the children are born here somehow. That, and there are still a couple here from before the proclamation was made. Even I'm not a fan of children being down here, but I don't know what to do with them."

"That's horrible! How could god leave them down here?"

"From what I've seen, god let a lot of things happen. I would let your winged friends know, but the only one that would listen isn't answering at the moment. Otherwise they would be gone."

"I will tell Gabe and try to get this fixed, they don't belong here."Ashley says, a fire burning in her eyes."In the meantime, we need a special place for them."

"Any ideas you have, let them out luv, because I'm fresh out of them."

Ashley sits down in his chair and thinks next to the roaring fire Crowley has set up, intent on fixing things. After a while a thought comes to her and she smiles, thinking she has a way to both keep the children sequestered and not look like Crowley is going soft."How many children are down here?"

"About 250, give or take?"

"And how many people do you have down here that murdered people protecting children?"

"A great many. Why do you ask?"

"Take one of the rooms with lots of frightening things and demons in in, and clear out a large enough space for the kids. Then do a rotation of people that murdered protecting children, and set them all in there with the children in the space you cleared out. The people will constantly be on guard trying to protect the people for everything around them, freaking out for themselves and the children. Then, every once in a while, set it up so once of the protectors gets mauled by a demon, or make a demon pretend to be a child that gets mauled on their watch, and it will keep with them being tortured for their crimes. Not only that, but you won't look soft for protecting the kids, it will look like a new form of torture. Just try and make sure none of the children see, or actually get hurt. In the meantime, I'll talk to Gabe about getting them into heaven where they belong. How does that sound?"

He stares dumbfounded at her for a moment before plastering a big smile on his face, eyes shining."I knew there was a reason that I liked you. That's brilliant! I may even use that when the children are gone, using all demons. One moment." He says, snapping his fingers and popping off for a minute before popping back."All set up, they are all set up in the serial killers room, that should be scary enough for everyone."

"Glad I could help. Anything else you want to show off? I do have class tomorrow."

"Nope, now that that's all settled, we're good."Crowley says, putting his hand back on her shoulder and snapping them back. Once they are back in her room she plops down on her bed, exhausted from all the walking they did. Gwaine pops up his head from where he was sleeping on the bed, then goes back to sleep when he sees who it is."Thank you for coming, your feedback helped a lot, not to mention your wonderful idea."

"It's no problem. I will talk to Gabriel and Luci as soon as I can."

"I meant to ask, why did you look so stressed when I popped in? I don't mean pry..."

"Yes you do." She says with a small smile.

"I do. So whats wrong?"

"My nephew is coming to visit me for a couple of days..my four year old nephew. And I'm worried about him being in danger with all the murders and freaky stuff going on around here. So yea, I'm a bit stressed."

"Is that all?" Crowley says with a laugh."Why didn't you say so?"

"What do you mean?

"You just did me a big favor, luv. It would be my pleasure to do you one in return, even if you weren't my favorite minion." He says, winking at her.

"Really? That would be great!"She says, jumping up excitedly."What can you do to help me?"

"Well, since you already seem to get along, why don't I loan you Growly for the days your nephew is here, to stay a silent protector for him? Not only that, but I will pop in every once in a while to check up on you, maybe put a ward up around the house."

"Oh Crowley, you're the greatest!" She says, surging forward and giving him an enormous hug, much to his surprise. He hesitantly hugs her back, not used to being shown such affection by anyone, much less a hunter in training favored by not one but two angels. She had grown on him, it seemed, more than he thought she would. He was starting to see what the angels and those damned wolves saw in her.

She ends the hug and smiles at him fondly, him being the same height as her, which was great."Really Crowley, you have no idea what this means to me."

"I may have a small idea." He says, backing up with a smile."Now, I have work to do down in hell luv, but I will get in touch with you soon to talk about the loaning of Growly. Have a good night."

Before he can pop out, however, Stiles fall through the door, having been listening in, and looks up at them from the fllor."Really Stiles? Does privacy not exist?"

"I heard british voices and wanted to check on you. How did he get in without us seeing, is he a werewolf too?"

"You heard one british voice lad, and no..not a wolf." Crowley says with a grins, and gives both a little wave."Have fun explaining this luv. Ta." He then pops out, leaving a shocked Stiles and a irritated Ashley.

"What the hell was that? How the hell did he just disappear like that? Is he a witch? Why was he in your room?"Stiles asks as he stands up, eyes wide and in his classic investigate everything mode.

"Dammit Crowley..."Ashley says to herself, then flops facedown on her bed. So much for not explaining certain things.


	23. The truth will set you free

"You have some strange friends, you know that?"

Ashley mumbles something incoherently into her bed, feeling Gwaine's wet nose nudge against her as she decides whether or not to strangle her favorite cousin(though not at the moment). She had no idea how she could explain Crowley to Stiles, especially after he popped out right in front of him. Not only that, but if she told him the truth, he was smart enough to most likely figure out a couple of other things on his own. She was keeping so much hidden from him, and it was getting hard to keep it concealed as her friends popped in and out of her life.

Maybe she could get Gabe to erase his memory?

No, he might erase math out her cousins head just for kicks and giggles.

She lifts her head up off of her comforter and glares at her sheepish looking cousin."Pot, kettle, black."She says simply, while Gwaine nudges his way under her as much as he can, licking her face to try and make her feel better. Knowing that neither of them are going to let her just lie there, she sits up resignedly, letting Gwaine half-crawl into her lap, stroking his soft fur gently, his tail thumping against the bed happily.  
"You..have a point there, though I can at least say that mine don't disappear into thin air." He says, sitting next to her on the bed, ready to bolt in case she reaches for something sharp.  
"No, yours just grow fur and claws, and have glowing eyes."

"Yours taught you how to hunt things that go bump in the night."

"Yours rode a motorcycle in the school to get another werewolf in trouble."

"Yours look like a bunch of middle-aged men."

"Stiles, that's not really an insult. I'm an adult, I hang out with other adults."

"You're a horrible adult and you know it."

"Stiles! Before we continue this never-ending argument about whose life is the weirdest, would you care to tell me why you were really outside of my door?"

"I already told you, I heard voices and..."

"In order to hear voices at all, you would have had to be pretty close up in the first place, so don't give me that. I know how thick that these doors are."

He blushes a bit at that."I wanted to ask you some more questions about your summer. It's not every day you find out something that out there about someone you care about, and the few questions I got answered earlier just made my curiosity peak. Is Jace really coming to visit?"

"Most likely yes, I just need to confirm it with your dad. You aren't going to stop[ til you get some answers, are you?" When he vehemently shook his head, she sighed heavily and came to a decision."Fine. If it will stop you badgering me, then I'll tell you. But you have to promise me that nothing I tell you leaves this room, not even to Scott, understand? Not unless I give you the ok, or it puts my life in danger to not say anything."  
He pales but nods slowly, finally getting just how serious all of this is."Does anyone else know what you are going to tell me?"

"Just Chris Argent, and he doesn't know specifics. I'm only telling you because, honestly, it's going to be hard keeping it all from you when I'm living here, what with your snooping nature and all. Cripes, I don't even know where to start."

"How about at who exactly it was that just left?"

"Oh yea, great way to start. Well, at least I know if I don't scare you off after this part of the discussion you should be pretty much good for the rest." She scoots up the rest of the way on her bed and leans against the headboard, Gwaines head never leaving her lap and her hand never leaving him, the warmth coming from his giving her comfort and strength."That was one of the..,let's say friends that I made this summer. His name is Crowley."

"Ok, short bristish guy, Crowley, got it. What is he though?"

"He's a demon." Stile's jaw drops and his eyes go very wide."A crossroads demon to be exact, now the king of hell."

"A demon."

"Yep."

"K..king of hell?"

"Is there an echo in here? Yes, king of hell."

He keeps staring at her like she has grown a second head for about thirty seconds, mouth open like a fish, before he finally snaps."And you let him in here? What if he had decided to possess you or something? Do you not see something very wrong with that picture? Was he here for your soul? Oh god, did you sell him your soul?" He gets up close and peers into her eyes, as if expecting them to turn red or black, and she can't help but the amused laugh that pops out of her mouth.

"Sit back down before you hurt yourself. No, I did not sell my soul, nor would I, and even if I did my eyes would not spontaneously change colors like some sort of mood ring, that's only if I had been possessed. Which I'm also not, by the way, I can't be. He is my friend, like I told you, and the main reason he was here was to tell me he didn't like Peter, which you should be happy about."

"Well, gold star for him, I like him already."Stiles says, and she rolls her eyes at him."You're telling me that something during the three months of summer, you met and befriended a demon? How does that even happen? And why can't you be possessed?"

"Believe me, if that was the weirdest thing that happened over the summer I would be just as surprised as you, but it's not. We met while..trying to stop basically a mass genocide, which I won't tell you about now, and he liked that unlike the ones I was there with, I had commen sense. Oh, and that I was a dog person. And I already told you why I can't be possessed, remember?" When his face goes blank, she moves her hair aside to reshow him the gleaming tattoo behind her ear.

"You mean to tell me that thing really works?"

"Sure does. Mine probably even more so..it has extra juice so to speak."

"And..you're sure he won't hurt any of us?"

"Very sure. I kinda am the reason he has the job of king of hell, so he owes me a bit."(Not to mention Luci would flay him inside out if he ever hurt me.)She thought to herself, sad for a moment when she remembered he was too busy to talk to her."Besides that, it helps to have friends in both high and low places."

"Since he's met the low friend already, think it's about time you introduced him to the high one?"A voice says from behind the both of them, and they both turn quickly around to see Gabriel standing there with an amused look on his face, lollypop in his mouth and arms crossed over his chest. He chuckles when Stiles jumps to his feet, grabbing a large book and holding it front of him, though as a weapon or shield she wasn't sure."Calm down kid, you would think you would be used to the weird by now."

"Are you another demon? You can't have my body!"Ashley tries to hide a snort and fails, while Gabriel holds a smirk on his own face.

"For one, I don't want your body, I'm not into your teenage hormones. Also, so not a demon, think opposite direction, up, not down."

"Up?"Stiles screws his face up in concentration, letting Gabriels words go through his mind. She can tell when he is starting to get it when the book starts to lower."Wait..are you trying to tell me that you're an angel?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner! Though, technically archangel, but you get the point." He winks at Ashley while Stiles stands there dumfounded."I think we broke him, do you want to trade him in for a new one?"

"Naw, I like this one, he's already broke in."Ashley jokes back. She lifts Gwaines head off of her lap and stands up, walking over to Stiles and poking him in the face."Earth to Stiles, are you there? You aren't really broken are you? Because your dad would kill me."

After a couple of pokes, Stiles seems to come back to them, and of course, the first things out of his mouth were questions."Where are your wings? You said archangel, which one are you? Wait, is God real? Did it really only take 7 days to create the earth? Where are all the dinosaurs in the bible?"

Gabriel takes it all in stride, though she can tell from his eyes that he's holding in laughter, and takes a minute to scratch between Gwaines ears before retorting."Geez Ash, I didn't think I could meet anyone more curious then Sam. I like that he thought the dinosaur one was important though. Names Gabriel, by the way."Gabriel walks around the bed and holds out his hand, Stiles taking it cautiously as if he is going to get hit by lightening at any moment."Don't believe everything you read in that book kiddo..hell most of it. It was written by drunks who had a hard time accepting what I had to say."

"And the wings?"Stiles asks, voice not wavering as much as Gabriels attitude put him better at ease.

"Pocket dimension. Well, most of them anyway. The few that aren't are just invisible to the human eye most of the time. I would show you, but the house would shake a bit, and power would go on and off, and no one wants that."

"Why are they in a pocket dimension?"

"Because in my true form I'm bigger than Jupiter, and my wings are at least half of that. Oh and your tiny little human brain would explode and your eyes would burn out if you saw them."

"Oh..good to know."Stiles says faintly, and she looks over at him in concern.

"Are you ok? I know this is a lot to take in, but you did actually ask for it."

"I'm fine..he's really an angel? Archangel Gabriel?"

"He is, I promise, I have had more than enough proof."

"I can prove it to him if you like.."

"No Gabe, I know how you like to prove things, and the last thing we need is a practical joke right now..his brain is just processing everything."Gabriel pouts and sits down on the bed next to Gwaine, snapping up a dog treat for him and sticking out his tongue at Ashley. She shakes her head and smiles at him, turning back to Stiles, who had seen the treat snapped up.

"So basically..you made friends with angels and demons over the summer."

"And hunted murderous monsters, yes."

"Oh no, can't forget that."He frowns and shakes his head."Why the hell did I want to find out all of this again?"

"Because you're way too curious for your own good."

"Oh yea, that, thanks. Do me a favor, next time I badger you with questions about things I really don't need to know about, just...I don't know, sic Derek on me or something. Hit me in the head with a bat, I don't care." He looks up at her, eyes filled with more questions but knowing he needs to go process more fully the answers he has already gotten."And I really can't tell anyone..not even Scott?"

"Stiles, you know how bad a liar Scott is, it would be a disaster. You can't tell anyone. Not unless my life is in danger, or for some unknown reason they just all pop up in front of the group."

"All right."He says sadly, and she gives him a fierce hug.

"As nice as this little scene is, I kinda need to have a talk with your cousin here, in private if you don't mind." Gabriel says from his spot on the bed, and Stiles nods slowly.

"Yea I understand. Why don't I go talk to Dad about Jace coming to visit for you? I'll get him nice and ready for you. Then I've got some major researching to do."

"I figured you would."She says, smiling at him as he edges towards the door."Thank you Stiles."

"Nice meeting ya kid!" Gabriel says waving, and Gwaine barks up a goodbye as well. Once Stiles is well out the door, Ashley staying for a second to make sure that he doesn't linger outside again, she turns towards Gabriel, curious look on her face.

"So, what did you need to talk about?"

"How about the fact that you just dropped off of the radar for an hour?"

"Umm..what?" She asks, confused look on her face, and Gabriel sighs melodramatically,. Gwaine looking back and forth between the two.

"I was checking up on you, when I realized that I couldn't sense you at all. Usually that would either mean that you are dead, in another universe, or warded. Was really hoping it wasn't the first, as big bro would kill me, and I kind of like having you around."

"Oh..OH!"She says, realizing why she had been shielded and biting back a laugh."It was probably because I was in hell."

His eye twitches a bit."You were in hell. Why the hell were you in hell? How did you even get to hell?"

"Crowley."

"Of course it would be Crowley..so...why?"

"Crowley couldn't get a hold of Luci, and he wanted to show off some of the changes that he had made, so I volunteered to look for him and tell Luci all about it. Don't worry, he kept me away from most of the really gruesome stuff, all he really did was show me around the outside and explain what all he had done. He says I can see the hellhound kennels next time."She was quite excited about this, wanting to see all of the hellhound puppies sounded like fun, and Crowley said she could even bring Gwaine this time, so all of the hellhounds could get used to the scent of him, and more importantly, the both of them.

"Speaking of which.."She suddenly says, giving Gabriel a glare."I have a bone to pick with someone, and you seem to be the most available angel."

Gabriel gulps, not liking the gleam in her eye."Uh, ok, whats up?"

"Why the hell are there children in hell?"

His face turns serious."What are you talking about, there aren't any children in hell. Well, a few yes, but they were murderers from the get go."

"I'm not talking about evil killy kids, I'm talking about normal innocent children down there. Crowley said some of them were somehow born in hell, and some of them were down there before the whole all children go to heaven speal, and there are more of less about 250 of them down there. Crowley has them sectioned off for now to keep them from getting hurt, but I told him I would ask about getting them out of there."

Gabriels eyes went wide as she explained all of this too his, and his face had a look of anger on it once he finished, showing off a bit a bit of the fact that he was, in fact, a smiting archangel, and not someone to mess with."I had no idea about it, but you can bet your ass I'm going up to visit Mikey right now to get it fixed. Kids in hell...that's something I really don't want to think about. How exactly does he have them sectioned off?"

Ashley explained her idea to Gabriel, and he nodded in agreement."Smart idea, protecting them and making it look like he is mettling out punishment as well. Maybe he should hire you to come up with new punishments down there."

"Eh, not really a job I want to have, though I would kind of like to see Freddy Kruger down there torturing at some point, as weird as that sounds. For now I just want those kids out of there."

"You and me both, and as soon as I leave here I will get that taken care of. Well, now that I've figured out why you disappeared like that, I'm not as worried as I was. Anything else I should know before I go and verbally whip my older brother?"

"Not really. Oh, my nephew will probably be coming to visit next week, and Crowley is going to help with protecting him."

"Is he now? I gotta say, this is sounding like a completely different Crowley than I know. Why does your nephew need protection again?"

"Well, he's only five, for one, and considering the problems that this town has had so far, I'd rather be safe then sorry. Also, Crowley was thanking me for helping figure out a solution to the kid problem."

"You have a point there. You know, you could have asked me or Luci for help if you needed it."

"Yea, I know, Crowley just kinda popped up at the right time. And could I have asked Luci? Or is he still doing that top secret project you won't tell me about?"

"Well, yea, he is kind of still in the middle of it. But you could alway ask me!"

"You know, I have to ask again...what is he doing?"

"Well, if you must know..and you have to promise to not tell anyone I told you this.."He leans in close, eyes twinkling with mirth"He's making himself a new body, like I did before I went into witness protection"

"A new body? Really? What happened to the body he was using?"

"He felt bad about using Nicks body, and was a bit afrain he would start decomposing again, so he let Nick go so he could join his family, then I set him on the path to creating his own, that way he doesn't have to take over some sap. I have a feeling that he thought you might approve of it as well."

"That's what he's doing then, making a body from scratch?"

"Yep. It takes a little while, you have to concentrate on just the right wavelength to make one that can contain your grace, then he has to choose what looks he wants to have and all of that. He is very nearly done, and I gotta say so far he has chosen well for himself. I just wish that when I went and had mine made, I would have known everyone nowadays would be a lot taller and planned ahead."

"Gabe, you really aren't that short, Sam and Dean are just freakishly tall."

"So you see it too! Makes me feel a bit better then."Gabriel says, laughing, popping up another sucker and handing it to her, along with another treat for Gwaine, who sucks it up eagerly.

"Thank you for telling me what he has been doing by the way."Ashley says honestly after sucking on the butterscotch swirl sucker for a moment."I was worried when you told me he wouldn't be able to answer for a while, and at least now I have a solid reason why."

"No problem, I hated keeping it from you in the first place, didn't seem like there was actually a legitimate reason to, other then Luci wanting to keep it a surprise. But you can still act surprised, I'm sure, and it will be fine."

"Definitely."She says, sticking the sucker back in her mouth and grinning at him."

"Awesome. Also, if you need more help watching the kid let me know. I've babysat a fair share of fledglings in my time, and a human kid can't be more difficult than that."

"Probably not, especially with the lack of wings and powers and all that. Jace can still be quite a handful though. He likes to pretend that his nerf guns are zombie killers, and mom printed him out a bunch of zombie targets for him to practice shooting. Heck, he even has a nerf crossbow that practically never leaves his side. Oh, and when we weren't looking in the summertime, he used to sneak outside, strip down and jump in the pool. We would look outside and see his little bare butt bobbing in the water every time he dived down." She shook her head, smiling softly at the memory. She missed the little guy a lot, and was going to enjoy having him around, if only for a small amount of time.

"Sounds like I'll like the little squirt."Gabriel says, laughing at the thought of the little boy jumping naked into the pool."A born troublemaker, just like his uncle Gabe. Can't wait to meet him now, in fact, and cause some trouble with him."

"If that doesn't scare me, nothing will."Ashley says dryly, and he grins at her."Just remember, any messes you make, you have to clean up. Deal?"

"Oh, definitely a deal. By the way, before I leave I have a present for you." He says, reaching into the pocket dimension he keeps his wings and other special items in, and pulling out what looks to be an angel blade, but a bit different.

"An angel blade? But I already have one."

"Yes, but I talked to Michael about it, and after discussing how well you adapted to the training in beamed into your brain, and what all happens to go on in this little area of the world, we had one made with some slight...modifications. Here, give me the one you had." She pulls the angel blade she had originally been given out of her bag and hands it to him, and he lays them side by side to compare. At once, the first thing that pops out to her are the sigils etched into the blade, spiraling all the way up it. She picks it up and feels that it is also more lightweight then the other, and more balanced if that were possible."Looks innocent enough, doesnt it? Try putting your hand over the tip, then imagining, say, a sword, then pull up."

She gives him a strange look but does as he asks, putting her hand over the tip and imagining a plain short sword, not really seeing herself weilding anything any larger than that. With that firmly in her mind she moves her hand up from the tip, noticing that it seemed to still be feeling it as she moved, though she had already let go. Once she was done, she opened her eyes and gasped in delight, as in her hand the angel blade had taken the shape of the sword she had imagined, keeping the color of the blade all the same, as well as the sigils etched into it."That's amazing! How did I do that?"

"It works with the grace inside of you to form the weapon of your choice. Since you have the grace of not only me, but Luci as well, you can do some things that normally those who harbor a bit of grace wouldn't be able to. Of course, normally humans don't harbor grace at all unless we need them kept up with, but still. The sigils guarantee that it will work with the amount you actually have and not burn you out, and it also will keep you from ever being injured by it if someone managed to get ahold of it to use against you."

She smiled widely and turned her gaze to the blade once more, putting her hand over the tip again, this time imagining a dagger, and watched in joy as she changed it again, doing it once more to a staff this time, stepping back so she wouldn't hit anything and twirling it around like a pro."Gabe, this is the best present ever, thank you so much! I owe you and Michael both big time!"  
Gabriel blushes for a second before reverting to his usual smirk."Think nothing of it kiddo. I want you to be able to protect yourself, and to do that you need the right tool."

"But you said it will work with the grace in me...won't that be dangerous? You said it yourself that usually humans don't hold grace."

"I don't think it will be, but unfortunately you are a unique case, so we don't have anything to really go by. The most that the grace should do is make it easier and faster to change the blade as you practice more. Pretty sure you won'y burn out or anything, if that's what you're afraid of. Hell, it may make you be able to sense the grace of other angels, or see demons true faces, I have no idea. I do know that since the owners of the grace has no ill will towards you, neither will the grace."

"That's...a bit comforting, I suppose. Barring that, thank you so much again, Gabe. This is the most thoughtful present I have ever gotten."She collapses it back to its normal size and places it on the bed, then walks around and gives Gabriel a tight hug, which he eagerly accepts, enjoying the most meaningful relationship he has had with someone in a long time, and he wasn't talking sex. She had became like family to him, and had even helped to reunite him with his blood family, though they stil were a pain in his ass. It may have started out that he was attracted to her, and who could blame him? She was prettier than she gave herself credit for, smart, witty, and would put a person in their place in am instant. Now he saw her as almost a little sister, and when he realized that she couldn't protect herself the way his other family members could, he decided to change that. Now, as she hugged him for the gift she had been given, he realized it was the little things like this that made it worth it.

Ending the hug, he gives her a comforting smile."You're very welcome. Now you should probably go downstairs and talk to your cousin before he thinks that I've stolen you away or something, while I go talk to Mikey and get out little hell kid problem fixed. You know the drill, give me a shout if you need me, right?"

"You know it. Good luck with the talk, and let me know when you have it figured out, ok?"

"Deal. Goodnight, and remember something for me."

"What?"

"Those blades can kill werewolves as well."With that he grins and pops out, leaving her to wonder if Stiles was right, and her friends were weirder than his. Gwaine barks at her happily, as if he understood what she was thinking. She gives him a shrewd look and raises an eyebrow at him.

"Hush, I think our friends are equally weird."She tells the now excited wolf, who simply gives another bark and paws at the door, eager to go downstairs."All right, hold on, let me put this up."She puts her new angel blade in her bag where the other one had been and heads downstairs, wondering what exactly Stiles had told his dad about Jace coming to visit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, across the street, a pair of glowing eyes watched her window, having only seen part of the interaction between Ashley and Gabriel, wondering how exactly the strange man managed to leave her room without him seeing it.


	24. Dinner with the Argents

It was all set. Jace was going to be here in a couple of days, as her uncle had no problem at all with him staying for a bit, saying it would be good to get to know the littlest member of the family, for both him and Stiles. Crowley was ready to set up the wards for her to keep him(and the rest of the family while they were in the house) protected whenever she was ready for him to do so, which alleviated her fears a bit, along with the fact that Growly would be hanging around as well. She was begining to wonder if Growly might be in heat, as her and Gwaine seemed to be very interested in each other lately, and the thought of baby hellhound wolf puppies made her smile whenever it came to mind.

She would probably have Crowley put up the wards tonight while the sheriff was at work, as he might question why a slightly short man in a tailored suit was walking around his house, throwing powders and such things in the air and muttering what would sound to him like nonsense. At least now she could have Stiles there without worrying about him questioning it as well, as she had already informed him what Crowley would be doing and why, and after much grumbling about being told to trust the demon, in true Stiles fashion, he agreed it would in fact come in handy. However, he did still want to watch Crowley put up said wards, as his curiosity ran deep when it came to those sorts of things, and she secretly wondered if he might have it in him to be a warlock, or druid even.

She hadn't told Sam and Dean about Crowley helping her out still, as she was pretty sure they were still pretty anti-demon, no matter how helpful they seemed, and she couldn't blame them considering their history with both angels and demons(she had been through a couple of their interactions with Zackariah, and was glad he was dust). However, she trusted Crowley, probably more than she should, and she just had a gut feeling that he wouldn't betray that trust, the same way she did when dealing with Lucifer before he became an archangel again. No, they had more than enough on their plates without adding to it, so for now it was a don't ask, don't tell situation.

Peter had texted her quite a bit the past couple of days, curious about the small boy coming to visit her once she had told him about it, though she could tell he was a tiny bit annoyed they wouldn't be able to go on another date while he was here. He hid it very well, however, and even came to visit the class once or twice that week, much to the annoyance of the everyone in the class who actually knew him, and once Derek even came by to make sure he wasn't causing any trouble. She merely shook her head at all of the tension in the room and continued on with the lesson, noticing that the twins had simmered down a bit since the last situation, and even seemed to be getting closer to both Danny and Lydia. It was probably another ploy by Deucalion to do..whatever it was his master plan was, but as long as they weren't causing damage or trouble she didn't care.

Coming back to Peter..she wasn't sure how to think of him sometimes. It was pretty bad when the king of hell warned you against someone, and while she did like him, as well as feel a very definite attraction to him(ahem damn good kisser), she was going to take things slow with him, and be careful if she could. No matter how badly she felt like melting to the floor when his eyes glowed blue and he looked her up and down like he wanted to eat her whole. No matter how good he looked in those v-neck form fitting shirts that he liked to wear.

No matter how much she would like to just drag him to a bed at times and have her way with him. It wouldn't even have to be a bed..the staircase would work...or his car...

Annnd she needed to stop thinking about that before she got herself in trouble.

Besides, she had more important things to think about at the moment. She was going to Chris Argents apartment tonight to have dinner with him and Allison, so they could enjoy a nice meal together and talk a little bit more about some of the aspects of hunting, now that they was another female for Allison to relate to. She was actually looking forward to it quite a bit, as both Allison and her father were good people, and she could speak as openly to them as she would Sam and Dean when it came to hunting, as well as get a different perspective from someone who wasn't constantly on the move, and who generally focused on one particular supernatural creature, instead of being a jack of all trades as Dean once called himself. Even better, Chris had access to information that the brothers and Bobby didn't, as came with the territory of a family dedicated to hunting for many generations, and she planned on fully taking advantage of it to add to her vastly growing supernatural index.

Parking the bike outside of their apartment, she fiddles with the angel blade given to her by Gabriel. She had decided that keeping it in her purse wasn't a smart place as she didn't always take one with her, and after much experimenting she had managed to get it to change into a gleaming silver ring with an etching of a intricate sword on it. It was the best possible place to keep it, as she would be able to access it even if her hands were tied, only she could take it off her finger, and once it was off she could instantly change it to whatever form she needed it to be. When Gabriel had left that night, the first thing she had done was mess with it, practice with it until she was comfortable using it. It left her drained once she was done, but it was very worth it to know her boundaries with her personal weapons armory, and it also took less effort now to get it to change.

Making herself stop messing with it she makes her way up into the apartment complex and to the Argents floor, stopping at their door and knocking gently on it to let them know that she's there. There is a clattering of pans inside the apartment, and she smiles to herself at the cursing that she hears following it, keeping the smile as Allison opens the door with a amused look on her face.

"Come on in, Dad's having an argument with the strainer." The girl says with a broad smile on her face, stepping aside to let Ashley in the wonderful smelling apartment.

"Which one is winning?"

"Oh, probably the strainer." Allison says, grinning a bit."Good to see you Miss Roeswood, I hope you like Alfredo."

"Call me Ashley please, I think we can skip formalities here. And yes, I love Alfredo, it's my favorite way to have pasta. Did you make it or your dad?"Ashley slips off her motorcycle jacket and hangs it on the coat rack, then follows her into the living room as they continue talking.

"It was a combined effort, I did the sauce while he did the seafood to put into it. There's also a bottle of white wine to go along with it...though I'm pretty sure that's more for you and dad then for me."

"Sounds delicious, I can't wait. Is anyone else coming, or it is just us?"

"Just us. Apparently the less people, the better."

"Oh good. I'm so used to keeping it a secret from people, it still weirds me out to talk to anyone not Sam or Dean about hunting stuff. Heck, Stiles is helping me catalog everything and I have a hard time filling him in."

"I know what you mean. All of the wolves here have had such bad experiences with hunters, I try not to bring it up very much. It will be nice to talk about it with someone other than my dad."

"Which is exactly why I asked her to come join us tonight."Chris says, walking out of the kitchen with two glasses of wine in his hands."As much information as I can give you, you need to hear some experiences from another hunter, and while Ashley is fairly new, the variety and width of what she has been through will be a good learning point for you. Thank you again for coming Ashley." Chris hands her a glass of wine and she nods her head to him.

"Oh, it's no problem."She says lightly, taking a sip of the wine and smiling at the sweet bubbly taste of moscato."It gives me a good chance to get out of the house and eat someone elses cooking for a change. Not only that, but with my little nephew coming to visit in a couple of days, I might not get many chances to be with adults."

"Where's Gwaine tonight?"Allison asks, looking around for her normal furry friend."He usually never leaves your side."

"Oh, he somehow ate something that he shouldn't have, and has an upset stomach. Poor guy has slept all day, and I didn't think a bike ride would make it any better."

"Well, why don't we go to the table and get started? We don't want it to go cold." Ashley follows the two of them to the small dining area, where three plates have already been set up, steam rising up from the freshly cooked pasta. They all take places at the table and tuck in, enjoying the food while it it still warm, all with appreciative looks on their faces as they eat. The Alfredo had just a hint of mozzarella in it, as well as small bits of garlic throughout the entire plate, and she could tell the scallops had been sauteed in butter. After about 5 minutes of silent eating, Allison delicately wipes her mouth and looks up at Ashley, curious look on her face.

"You said that your nephew is coming to visit?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, he is in a couple of days. My mom and stepdad are going to be traveling up this way, and asked if I might want to have him while they have some alone time."

"How old is he?"

"He's four years old, big blue eyes, curly blonde hair, and as curious as Stiles."

Allison smiles at that."I bet he is a cutie then. But aren't you worried about him being safe, what with everything going on lately?"

"I was at first, yea, but it's all worked now. Only thing I really need to worry about it who is going to watch him while I teach class."

"Sorry if I'm prying, but why aren't you worried anymore? Not that I don't trust you, but not only do we have some sort of serial killer on the loose, but there is a pack of alphas causing all sorts of trouble."

"I'm actually a little curious of that myself."Chris adds in, sipping at his wine."Does it have anything to do with the angel that gave you the blade you keep pn your person?"

"Kind of..."She says, looking at Chris curiously."You have no problem with her knowing about that part of the supernatural world?"

"Not at all."He says, giving his daughter a proud look."The more she knows, the better chance she has of defending herself. I planned on telling her a bit myself at one point, but seeing as you have hand on experience, it would be better coming from you."

"Ok then, as long as you don't care. To answer your question Allison, not only do I have a very talented friend putting wards around the house to protect us while we are in it, I will have what you call a hellhound following us around to make sure nothing hurts him. So while I'm still worried, I'm not as worried as I would be." The look on both of their faces is priceless when she mentions the hellhound, and she hides her smile behind her glass of wine. Apparantly even Chris wasn't expecting that.

"A hellhound? Really? How on earth did you manage that?"He asks, cocking his head to the side.

"What's a hellhound?"Allison asks, confused at the new term.

"A hellhound is typically known as the beast that drags you down to hell when you have sold your soul to a demon."Chris explains."Usually you can't even see one unless it is after you, which makes it very difficult to obtain information on them."

"If you can't see them unless they are after you, how did you manage to get one to help watch your nephew?"Allison asks, eyes wide and focusing intently on her teacher, to the amusement of her father.

"It actually isn't the only way to see them, but that is the easiest."Ashley says to the enrapt girl."If the demon they are loyal to orders them to become visible, or you earn their trust, they will become visible as well."

"And which is it for you?"

"A little of both, actually. The particular hellhound that will be watching him has actually guarded me before as well, on its masters orders, but we got to know each other well enough that we became friends, and Gwaine is quite fond of her."

"Her?"

"Yes, her name is Growly."

Allison stares at her for a second before breaking into a series of giggles."Growly? Really? A hellhound named Growly?" Chris merely stares at her, one eyebrow raised, not quite knowing what to think.

"Yes, Growly, and don't let her owner hear you laughing at the name he gave her. Despite their name and occupation, hell-hounds can be as loving as any other animal, and this particular one has slept on the same bed as me and Gwaine. I trust her with my life, and obviously with the life of my nephew."

"And the demon who gives the order?"Chris asks, serious look on his face as he gazes intensely at her."Do you trust him as well?"

"I do, believe it or not. It would most likely be his death if he let anything happen to me, or did anything to hurt me, and I honestly believe that other than that he doesn't want to see me hurt. He is actually the one putting up the wards around my house, as well. And before you ask, no, I haven't sold my soul to him."

"So he's just doing it out of the goodness of his heart?"

"His little black heart, yes."

"A demon."

"Yep."

"And you met this demon while traveling with the Winchesters?"

"Yes, he liked the fact I had some common sense, compared to Sam and Dean at certain moments."

"From what I have heard about those two from people other than yourself, it doesn't sound too far from the truth."Chris says with a small nod towards her, face impassive."I'll trust you on this, but leave further judgement until later. For now, lets change the subject a bit, talk about some of the other things you have experienced. Didn't you say that you had an experience with a vampire nest?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours later they were still discussing all things supernatural, Allison soaking it all up like a sponge, eyes constantly going back and forth between Chris and Ashley, every once in a while throwing in a question or two when something really caught her interest. She was especially interested in the shape-shifters, as well as the changelings that had tried to take over a community of children. She hadn't actually been there for that one, but both the brothers had gone into great detail about it, enough so that she could tell the story with no effort.

Allison had finally excused herself after one particularly mystical story, needing to go finish her homework before school the next day, leaving Ashley and Chris to finish off the glasses of water they had switched to so that she would be sober enough to drive. They had already put up the dishes, and now sat across from each other in his office, in two very soft chairs as Allison stood up to leave. Once she had said her good nights and thanked Ashley for such an invigorating dinner conversation, she left the two of them silently looking at one another, one in amusement and one in consideration.

"So, Allison seemed to take it all very well."Ashley commented after a while.

"Yes, she has always been like that when something catches her interest, no matter what it was."Chris said, settling back into his chair with a soft sigh."It was actually why I was hesitant to tell her about the family business at first. It figures she would get involved with it anyway."

"In this town, it's not really her fault."

"Believe me, I know."He says with a sigh, then looks her in the eye."I have to ask...are you sure that you trust this demon? He could just be using you to get something. I just don't want my remaining family to be put in any danger."

"I promise you they won't be, at least not from him. He owes his position in hell to me, and right now there isn't really much he could use me to get, unless it's on the good side of an angel. And I more than understand how dangerous most demons can be. Did I ever tell you about the first time I saw a demon exorcised from someone?"

"No, but tell me if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Sam, Dean, Castiel and I had been following a lead on some strange going-ons in Malibu. It was a demon, jumping from body to body, killing right before it jumped to implicate its previous host. We had finally tracked it down to its current vessel, some rich genius named Tony Stark. Tony had this suit he had built, he could fire power beams from it, as well as fly, and the demon planned on going to a park and murdering everyone there with the suit, moving from place to place until he planned on faking a malfunction with the suit and falling to the ground, then jumping ship."

"That's horrible!" Chris exclaimed, eyes darkening, sitting up straight."What happened?"

"Well, we convinced Castiel to hold the body in place, instead of burning the demon out of the vessel the old fashioned way, while Dean performed the exorcism rites. The demon was stronger than most, but we managed to get it out before he could do any more damage, then Castiel sent it back to hell. The demon had allowed poor Tony to be aware of everything as it happened, so he not only saw Dean performing the exorcism, he saw Castiel using his powers. Instead of freaking out like a normal person would, he let us explain everything, taking everything in stride, and let us take him to a tattoo parlor to get his anti-possession tattoo as soon as we finished. We stayed a couple days afterward with him, as he felt it was the least he could do for saving not only his life and reputation, but the lives of who knows how many people. He also gave all of us his number, saying that if we ever needed his help, no matter what it was, he would be there, after pissing off both Sam and Dean several times with his snarky comments."She paused, smiling at the image of Tony begging to make some improvements to the Impala, and Dean saying no one was going to touch his baby."The point is, I know demons can't be trusted, and are generally selfish and heartless, but Crowley isn't any just any demon, and I know it the same way I know some humans and even angels can't be trusted."She pauses, face going a bit sad."The same way I know you are right that I should be careful around Peter, though I hate to admit it."

Chris's eyes widen at her admittance, and he smiles bitterly."That can be a hard thing to admit when it comes to someone you may have feelings for. What made you change your mind?"

"Oh, something a friend said. If it makes you feel better, I can introduce you to Crowley so you can make your own judgement. He is going to be at the house tonight to put up the wards, and I trust your opinion. Stiles is going to be there as well, but mainly to watch and learn how the wards are put up to satiate his curiosity."

"I think I would like that. If anything just satiate my own curiosity."Chris says, eyes twinkling."When is he going to put them up?"

"Just whenever I make it back home. Would you like to go ahead and go there now? I'm sure Stiles is eager to start as well."

"Are you ok to drive? You had 2 glasses of wine, and I know you are on that motorcycle."

"Worried about me are you?"Ashley says teasingly, and to her credit the older man blushes slightly."I'll be fine, enough time has gone by so it shouldn't affect me anymore. Come on, lets get this over with so I can have that much less to worry about."She pops up out of her chair, Chris along with her, and after letting Allison know where he was going, they both head towards the house.

Once there, Ashley parks the bike, making sure that her uncle has left for the night, Chris parking right behind her."Wait her for a moment, I need to go get Stiles and check on Gwaine, then we can get this shindig started."

"After you, I'm certainly in no hurry."  
She smiles and nods, heading inside and bounding up the stairs, heading first to her room to check on Gwaine. He perked up the moment she opened the door, wagging his tailand looking much better than he had."I bet you won't be sneaking stuff off of Uncle Johns plate anymore, will you?" She says to the happy wolf, putting her forehead to his and scratching behind his ears, basking in her best friends warmth and comfort."Would you like to go outside with me to see Crowley?"She asks, her answer Gwaine barking and jumping up from the bed excitedly. Smiling fondly at him they both head to Stiles room, pounding on the door and probably scaring the crap out of him."Stiles, you better stop masturbating and get out here or you will miss the wards being put up!"

"I'm...I'm not masturbating!"

"Fine, watching porn for the entertainment value, now come on!"

She doesn't wait for him to come out, instead heading down the stairs, grinning as she hears him trip in his hurry to get out the door and follow her down. He pauses slightly at the door outside as he sees Gwaine bound up to Chris happily, confused look on his face."What's he doing here?"

"Chris wants to see this happen as well, so he can make his own measure of Crowley. I invited him, so get your panties out of that wedgie they are in."

"Ok, if you say so. I'm just ready to see this thing happen. I got my notepad all ready to go, and I plan on writing down everything. Just keep Mister hunter over there from shooting me."

"Why on earth would he shoot you?"

"General annoyance? That's usually what people tell me anyway, and Derek usually just pushes me up against a wall and growls at me. So I'm used to threats, and just want to cover my bases."She glances over at Chris, who seems to be holding in a smile, and shrugs apologetically.

"Are you two ready?"They both nod from their opposite sides of the yard, Gwaine next to her sitting up straight, and she nods back, closing her eyes and focusing."Hey Crowley? I'm ready for the wards, if you're ready. Can you come on over please?"

"See luv, that's one of the reasons why I like you. You're always so polite when calling me, unlike Moose and Squirrel. No demanding, just a nice request."

She opens her eyes to see Crowley smirking in front of her in a dark grey suit, bag of who knows what in his hands, eyes twinkling with mirth."Well, in their defense, manners is something they don't need to use often, unless they are under cover. And you do kind of push their buttons on purpose."

"Yes, well, it's just so much fun."He says, giving Gwaine a quick scratch when he walks slowly up to him."I see we have company. Should I be worried?"

"No, Stiles wants to watch and see how you do the wards for curiosities sake, and Chris wants to see what kind of demon you are to have earned my trust, make his own opinion. Why would you think you would need to be worried?"

"I'm the King of Hell poppet, I'm always on my guard. I have no problem with the kid watching, just make sure he stays out of my way so I don't mess up. As for you...watch and learn. If you are going to be around her, I wouldn't mind getting a sense of you as well."He raises an eyebrow at Chris, who merely stares back and gives a brief nod, eyes calculating."Would you hold my coat while I get this done luv? I don't want to get anything on it. Boy, if you're gonna watch you better watch closely, because I only have enough to do this once." He turns around and faces the house, not bothering to see if Stiles pays attention to him or not and, after rolling back his sleeves, reaches into the leather bag in his hand and starts chanting, not in any language Ashley can recognize, walking slowly around the house as he does. Gwaine sits straight up next to her, eyes flashing a bright blue too fast for anyone to catch as he watches, a silent guardian at her feet.

As soon as Crowley starts chanting, Stiles begins following closely, taking down notes as he goes, though she is pretty sure he can't understand what he is saying either. Chris watches from beside her, face impassive as they make their way around the house, and she can't help but think she would pay a good amount to know what was running through his mind at the moment, this seasoned hunter, so used to going after what he considered to be evil and wrong, watching a demon, having to watch one put an unknown spell around someones house. It hard to be hard to just stand back and let it happen, and she could swear his fingers twitched towards his gun one or two times.

It was too bad he was Allisons father, as he was quite a fox. His eyes were as brilliant as Peters without having a supernatural glow, and were naturally intense, almost searing into your soul. There was always something to be said for an older man, the maturity, the life experience, and he had a dry sense of humor that appealed to her. However, it wouldn't be right dating a students father, not to mention this soon after losing his wife.

Nothing wrong with looking though.

The chanting goes on for about ten minutes, Stiles somehow managing to stay quiet the entire time as Crowley did his job. As they finally came around to where they had started, Crowley let out one last handful of whatever was in the bag, standing straight in front of the house, eyes narrowed, face serious, and uttered one last guttural sounding word, before bringing his hands together in a resounding clap. As he does, Ashley feels what can only be a wave of power rushing from the newly created ward, and she can swear she can almost see a shimmer covering the house, probably due to the grace gifted to her. She steps forward, curious, and puts her hand towards where the shimmer is, and as it passes the boundary she can actually feel her hand going through it.

"Not bad if I say so myself."Crowley says smugly as she brings her hand back down to her side."Anyone who means someone in the house harm will either be stopped in their tracks and unable to continue forward, or be given a nasty shock and rather violently knocked backwards if they try to force their way through. If they are weak minded enough, they may have a sudden need to swerve away from the house and go somewhere else, thinking they forgot something urgent. In a way it is like your wolves mountain ash circles, just more advanced. It will also take quite a bit to knock it down, and require a great bit of power to do so, more than most people around this country will even dream of holding. So I can assure you, it is quite effective."

"Have I told you lately how amazing you are, you wonderful, well dressed demon you?"She says excitedly, a happy look on her face as she goes to hug him around the neck, not caring who sees. Again, Crowley starts off a bit stiff as he receives hug, but relaxes a little bit more than last time, thinking he could get used to getting these on a more frequent basis, something he never actually got from his dear witch of a mother. As she lets go, he can't help but slighty miss her warmth as she leaves, but relishes the relieved look on her face."Seriously though, thank you so much. This means so much to me that you would do this."

"No problem luv, just don't spread it around much...I still have a reputation to keep after all."

"Of course. Don't want all those demons you have to keep under your thumb knowing you actually have a heart, now do we?"She says, giving him a teasing smile, which he returns with gusto.

"Ok, I stayed quiet for long enough. What language was that? What do all the words you chanted mean? Was that a bit of Gaelic I thought I heard? What was in the leather bag you threw around the entire time? How long will the wards last?"Stiles rushed out, only stopping for breath at the end, eying Crowley closely but still keeping his distance. Ashley snorted at his barrage of questions, knowing it took a lot for him to save them for so long. Crowley merely eyes him, cocking an eyebrow and smirking slightly.

"It's an old language, one you wouldn't know, though it has some connections to Gaelic. I will send Ashley a list of what was in the bag, though I doubt you would be able to aquire most of them without very special help. As for length, they will last for as long as they need to..namely they don't come down unless they are taken down, and automatically adjust for anyone in the house. Any more questions, before your little head explodes?"

"How can they tell where the boundaries of the wards are, in case they need to escape fast from something?" Chris asks from the side before Stiles can speak, and Crowley cocks his head to the side, looking at him.

"Smart question for a hunter, didn't think your kind actually used your brains anymore."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, answer the question."

"Nowhere with you maybe, It will get you everywhere with me."

"At least my kind doesn't steal souls, demon."

"And the shoot first, ask questions later ways of your kind is so much better? How often do you think you might have killed an innocent? Also we don't steal souls, we make deals for them. There is no coercing at all, thank you very much, get it right."

"It's the shimmer, that's where the boundaries are."Ashley interjects before the two can really start in."Can't you see it, just there?"

"Shimmer? No, I don't see anything, not even dust remaining from whatever he was throwing around. Stiles, do you see it?"

"No, not from this angle. Are you sure you aren't seeing things?"

Crowley gives her an odd glance."You can see the walls of the ward? The shimmer of power running through them?"

"Um, yes? Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but it's..strange, for a human. Tell me, could you feel it when the wards initially erected as well, feel a rushing of power from them as I finished the chant?"

"Yes, it was like it went straight through me."

He narrows his eyes in what looks like concentration."I..need to check up on something. Now that the wards are up, you should be safe while you are here. Let me know when you need me to bring Growly down, and I will send her to you. Be safe poppet. Hunter, sorry we don't have time to chat longer, but there are pressing matters I need to attend to. Ta." With that, he pops out without another word, leaving a confused trio in his wake.

"Well, that was interesting."Chris says, much more relaxed now that the demon was gone."Is he always like that?"

"What, self-assured and well dressed? Yes. I think I know the answer already, but do you feel any better about meeting him?"

"Not really. He does seem to hold some sort of affection for you, but that could be an act for all that I know. I will let you trust him, and keep my options open for now."

She smiles softly at him."That's all I ask."

"Anyway, I better head home now...I have some things of my own to take care of, and that bottle of wine is still calling my name."Chris says, inclining his head at her."We should do dinner again some time, I believe Allison enjoyed talking with you, and I was quite amused by some of your stories. Maybe next time we can share some of mine."

"I would like that. Next time then?"

"Til next time. Goodnight Stiles, and good luck with your research."He then gives Gwaine one last scratch behind the ears before getting in his car and pulling away, leaving Stiles looking after him with a strange look on his young face.

"I know that he's technically on our side now, but he still gives me the willies whenever he is around."Stiles says after a couple of seconds, and Ashley glances over at him. "I keep expecting to get drugged and put in a basement, or something like that. Is that bad?"

"No, but you are also paranoid as hell. Give him some credit, he is one of the few sane people in his family, and he is trying to help. Did you get plenty of notes?"

"Yes, but it will help if he really does send that list of ingredients. I'm pretty sure I didn't catch most of what he said, but I may stop by the vet and see if Deacon recognizes any of it. I figure if anyone can help with it, he can."

"That's actually a good idea...you going now?"

"Nah, I can wait until tomorrow after school. For now I'm going back upstairs to see if I can do my own research first."

"Oh, is that what you're calling it now? Research of the human body in the midst of activity?"

"You know what? I'm not dignifying that with an answer." He heads towards the door, but pauses at it to turn around and peer at her."Can you really see the wards?"

"Yes. Can you really not?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Well, if it helps, they are about 5 feet from the house on all sides, at least from what I can see. You know, in case you are running for your life."

"Great, thanks for that wonderful thought. You coming in?"

"Yea, in a minute. You go on up without me, I'm going to stay out a little bit longer. I have the wards and Gwaine, I'll be fine."

"If you say so, goodnight cuz."

"Nite."

Watching Stiles enter the house, she waits until the door is closed and he is probably up the stairs before looking over at Gwaine."Interesting night so far, wouldn't you say so?" Gwaine barks once and nudges her hand, and she smiles down at him."I'm so glad you feel better. Those wards are something else, aren't they? What do you think, Peter?" She calls out, still looking at the house. A couple of seconds later she can hear him slowly walking up beside her, and she gives him a sideways glance.

"How exactly did you know I was there, might I ask?" Peter queries, and she can hear the slight curiosity in his voice.

"Glowing blue eyes kind of stand out you know."She answers, smirking slightly."Enjoy the show?"

"I did, though I wonder what exactly just happened that you needed Chris Argent and a man who seemed to disapear into thin air there for it."

"Jealous?"

"Not at all..well maybe a little. I do enjoy our time together, after all."

"Lets just call it an extra layer of protection for when my nephew gets here, that Chris wanted to oversee..nothing to be worried about, unless you plan on some violence. Though, I think I should ask, what exactly were you doing watching the house?"

"Can't I watch and make sure no one tried to sneak in the house? You don't yet know Deucalions master plan, he may try to kidnap you."

She snorts loudly at the thought."I very much doubt it, I'm pretty sure he respects me enough to not try anything like that. Nice try though."

"Ok, would you believe I was going to sneak into your room and try and seduce you?"

"Much closer to the mark, yes."

He smiles and inches closer, breath warm on her ear."I can still try, if you like." His mouth gets closer, and she can swear he gently licks her neck, and she has to stop herself from moaning. She is pretty sure he knows what he is doing to her though, as she can feel him chuckle against her. As much as she would probably enjoy what he has planned for her, she needs to stop this before she stops thinking and lets her body make a decision."What do you say?"

"As wonderful as that sounds.."She says softly, stepping away before he can make more progress."I'm going to have to decline. I have class in the morning, Stiles is awake in the room next to me, and you owe me another date at least before we go any farther."

"Going to make me work for it are you?"

"If that's the only thing you want from me? You better believe it."

"You wound me. I sincerely enjoy your company, and the rest is just a plus."He say, sounding a bit annoyed but hiding it well."However...I'll stop for now if you really want me to. Wouldn't want to scar poor Stiles any more than her already is, now would we? But I do want to take you out again soon."

"I'd like that."She says, stepping up and attempting to kiss him on the cheek, but catching his mouth when he moves it at the last moment. As usual she melts into his kiss, gripping his shirt at the front as he deepens it, most likely trying to make her rethink her decision. he bites her lip gently as he ends it, and she notices his eyes have darkened slightly as he stares down at her."To remember you by?"

"Among other things."He says throatily, eyes glowing their bright blue."Let me know when you're ready for that second date...I'll count the minutes."

"How romantic."She whispers."Better go, before I change my mind."

"As you wish."He backs up, leer on his face as he stares he down."Sweet dreams. Of me, I hope."

"You wish."

"You have no idea." With that he's gone, running down the road almost faster than she can follow. She sighs and shakes her head, looking down at Gwaine, who weirdly enough had stood on alert the entire time Peter had been there.

"Come on, lets go inside. I almost want someone to try and break in so I can see what the wards can do. I wonder if we will know when someone does."

As they both head inside, they fail to notice a pair of red glowing eyes watching them once more, far enough that Gwaine couldn't tell where they were, but sensed enough to be on alert. Even more so thanks to the gift god bestowed on him. The owner growls and comes closer once the are completely inside, putting a hand tentatively towards the house, hissing when it receives a slight shock, and there is a smell of burning hair. Growling once more it curses gutterly and speeds away to rethink the plan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in a small vineyard, Crowley sits at a small table across from his guest, sipping on a glass on 60 year old Chardonnay. Gabriel gives him an annoyed glare and chugs down his own buttery nipple.

"Why did you call me here Crowley? Surely not to share drinks."

"Calm down, I just wanted you to think on something. Have you given any thought to the side effects of Ashley having both graces residing in her?"

"You called me here for that? I have a date with a playboy bunny!"

"Just answer the question please."

"I should turn you into a ferret."The sweet loving archangel mumbles as Crowley merely smirks back at him."No, I haven't given it too much thought. I'm pretty sure it can't hurt her if that's what you mean."  
"No, but have you thought about the grace effecting her..maybe altering her somewhat?"

"...How do you mean, alter?"

"Like she can see the walls of the wards I put around her house? And could sense the power from it?"

Gabriels eyes widen slightly.

"Not even I can do that, and I erected the bloody thing."

"So what do you want me to do about it? We can't exactly take it back from her, not that Luci would want to even if he could."

"I'm just saying, you may have to look into training her soon if it goes any further."

"Hopefully the new blade I had made for her will help a little bit."Gabriel says to himself, then straightens up."I will talk to a couple of the others about it, see if they know anything. Thank you for telling me. I promise not to turn you into a ferret now, though I make no promises about changing the color of your suits." Gabriel smiles widely and snaps, flying away and changing Crowleys suit a bubblegum pink at the same time.

"Bloody angels."Crowley growls as he notices the color change."Try and do a good thing and they act like children. This is why I prefer the company of hellhounds." He finishes off his wine before popping away as well, leaving nothing but an empty glass and a check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the foreshadowing! Ah the feels of an I really want Peter Hale nature!


	25. Derek has a sense of humour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace arrives, Derek has feels, and a mess is made

Today was the day, and Ashley couldn't have been more excited.

She was, in fact, so excited, that in fact of going on ahead with the lesson she had planned for that day, she let Lydia control the laptop attached to the projector, and told everyone to choose a favorite music video to share with the class, as she didn't think that she would be able to concentrate on question and answer time about the alternate version of the phantom of the opera that she had planned to have. It was called Phantom of the Paradise(Which I highly suggest my readers check out), and they had finished it yesterday. There was a few mixed feeling about it in the beginning, but she could tell they were starting to get more into it by day two.

As the class started watching a music video for white and nerdy, Stiles, Scott and Allison snuck around to the desk, where Ashley was checking off lists of everything she had prepared, along with texting her mom to find out how close they were. She was a bundle of nerves, which already had Gwaine half-in and half-out of her lap, head peeking out from the desk and nudging her hand every once in a while. He had so far helped relax her quite a bit, as she would go to stroke his head every time he nudged, feeling the soft fur and letting it calm her down.

"Hey."Stiles whispers as they make it around to her and crouch next to her."Are you ok?"

"Yea, I thought we were finishing up on the movie stuff."Scott added in.

"Yea guys, I'm fine, just nervous about getting to see Jace again, have him here for a while. Before I moved here, I was his babysitter for two straight years. You miss that after a while when you don't do it anymore."

"What time are they supposed to be here?" Allison asked, having warmed to her quite a bit since the dinner they had a couple of night ago, so much so that she had volunteered to help watch Jace if she needed it, at school and afterwards.

"About five I believe. They are going to stop by the house on their way up state, then pick him back up on their way back. I am going to the store to pick up some things after class, then straight to the house to make sure everything is set."

"Um, I've seen your list...How do you plan on carrying some of that stuff on the bike?"Stiles asks, confused lok on his face.

She frowns, then looks at her list again, face paling a bit."I..crap. I didn't think of that. I need to find someone with a car I suppose. And no Stiles, you don't count as you still have class, and also can't drive my bike."

"I wouldn't want to, bad enough Scott rides one, least he has super healing."

"Why don't you ask Derek or ?"Scott throws in, and she considers that.

"My dad is out, he had to go out of town for a couple of hours, something about picking up a package."

"Well, Derek then. He probably wouldn't mind, he hardly ever leaves the loft, and you could use him as a bag carrier."Stiles says, determined grin on his face."I gotta admit, I like the idea of him trailing behind you with a million bags, piled high enough he can't see anything and runs into people."

"I'm not getting a million bags worth of stuff Stiles."She says as she pulls out her phone to text him."That is a good idea though, thanks Scott."

"No problem. Is it ok if I come over later to meet him? I like kids, and need to work on some homework with Stiles anyway."

"Yea sure, I don't mind at all, Jace will probably like the attention from some big kids."She says, smiling."He will definitely want to show you his zombie killer."

"Zombie killer?"

"Yea, it's a Nerf crossbow he got for Christmas. He says that its his zombie killer, and he even has zombie targets he likes to stick around the house and shoot at."

"That's kinda awesome."

"Yea well, he is a pretty awesome kid."She says, chuckling."You guys better go back with the rest of the class and choose a video before Lydia chooses for you." As they glance over at the mutinous looking Lydia they giggle and sneak back, while Ashley starts a quick text to Derek, getting a nearly instant response. Apparently that's something that happens when you have a bunch of teenage werewolves constantly needing to talk to you.

~Hey, question.~

~Shoot.~

~That was quick. You going to be busy in about an hour?~

~Probably not. Just finished a bit of training with Cora. Why, what's up?~

~OOOh training, I miss that. Well, I need to get some stuff at the store after my class, and as Stiles so smartly pointed out, I can't fit it all on my bike. I was wondering if you would be willing to give me a hand, help me carry the stuff back to the house.~

~Sure, don't see why not. Today is the day your nephew gets here, right?~

~Yea, bout five tonight. I'm picking up some food I know he likes, as well as some koolaid, pringles, stuff for cupcakes, and some other stuff to just make him more comfortable there. I promise there will be a cupcake in it for you if you help.~

~...What flavor?~

~Red velvet with cream cheese icing.~

~Done. Do you want to just park the bike at the house and have me pick you up there?~

~That would be great, thank you so much.~

~No problem, pretty sure I don't have to worry about Deucalion or his goons attacking me if I'm with you, so it's all good.~

~Good to know I'm good for something. See you about 1:30?~

~See ya then.~

She puts down her phone and sighs with relief, glad to get that little problem out of the way, and glances over to see a scene from the nutcracker up on the projection screen. She gives a small smile, knowing it was one of the twins, probably Aiden, who had picked this, as he had shown a real love for ballet, in particular the many incarnations of the Nutcracker. Kid had taste, that was for sure, if not common sense at times. She gets another text on her phone and glances down at it. Stiles, this time.

~Well, what did sour wolf say?~

~He said ok. And don't call him that, he isn't that bad.~

~Dude, he totally is. I mean, sure, he has gotten a little bit better, but not much. And his sister is like a mini Derek.~

~Yes well, I promised cupcakes for helping me. Keep on and your cupcakes become his cupcakes.~

~What? No! I asked for that flavor especially! Truce!~

~Fine lol. Just pay attention to the screen, class is almost over. I promise you both at least one, and even Scott one.~

~Ok, geez, scare a guy. But know I'm silently grumbling over here.~

~I know, I can see you from the desk.~

She puts down the phone once more, five minutes left of class, and starts to put her stuff up silently. Gwaine growls lowly under his breath for a moment, startling her, and she looks up and around to see what could have gotten him like this. The only thing she sees is a flash of dark hair exiting view as she looks towards the door, causing her to frown and unconsciously put her hand on the blade charm. After a while Gwaine stops growling and nuzzles closer, but as she looks to the class she notices every one of the wolves have gone still and looked at her and Gwaine, most likely in response to Gwaines growling. She shakes her head gently at them and one by one they look at the door and look away, ending with the twins.

Sighing she looks down at Gwaine and gets close."You sensed something, didn't you?" She asks, and she could swear he nods his head at her."You know, I swear some days I wish you could talk, it would save a whole hell of a lot of trouble."Gwaine almost seems to huff in expiration and nod again, and she places her forehead against his to try and calm him. A moment later the bell rings, letting the class out, and as she gets her stuff to leave, most of the class gone, she notices the twins are standing next to her desk with worried expressions on their usually serious faces.

"Is something wrong?" Aiden asks her, and looks down at Gwaine."We heard him growling, and Deucalion told us to pay close attention if we ever heard him doing anything like that. Did he sense something?"

She looks at them strangely."I think he did. Usually he growls when something...not quite right is nearby, or something evil. I think there is someone or something in this school that is making him do it. Deucalion told you to keep an eye on him?"

"Yea, said he would be the best way to know if you were in danger."Ethan says, and she blinks at him.

"That still confuses the hell out of me, you know, that he is concerned about my safety, when everyone else has tried to say that he is just a straight up killer. Any insight into that?"

"Heh, it confused us at first as well."Aiden says, and Ethan glares at him a bit."But spending as much time with you as we do now, we can kinda see what he sees. Not only that, Deucalion doesn't give out his respect or trust easily, so the fact that you have after a couple of days means something. Are you sure you don't really know why?"

"No, not at all. Except for the fact that Gwaine here trusts me and sees me as his alpha, apparently."

"That's a big part of it, yes. You also have garnered the trust of two diffrent packs, have halfway tamed a at one point insane wolf, you're not afraid to fight, and you talk, listen, before making a judgement on someone, usually fairly from what I have heard. That is rare now a days, especially with those who have trained as hunters. Still not seeing it?"

"I see that you do, at least."

"Both of us do."Ethan says, and Aiden nods with him."We're going to tell Deucalion what happened. Know to call for one of us if you need us. Especially with your nephew coming to visit. He is very protective of children, no matter what they are."

"Thank you."She says, standing up with her stuff, and she notices both the twins offer a hand to Gwaine, letting him sniff the both of them, and she smiles."Shouldn't the two of you be getting to class?"

"Probably, but we really aren't that worried about it."

"Argh, you are as bad as Stiles. Shoo!" They both nod and smile, walking away as she heads towards the doors and her bike with Gwaine, feeling a bit better as she exits the school and breathes in the fresh air, ready for a relaxing ride. Gwaine seems to feel the same, as he bounds up excitedly to the bike after a brief bathroom break, barking for her to strap him in. She laughs and does so, climbing on herself before racing off towards the house.  
******************************************

Thirty minutes later after parking the bike and changing into a bit more comfy clothes, she walks out to Derek parked outside the house, driving his black Camaro. At she wouldn't have to worry about him complaining about hair on the seats, considering.

"You ready?" He asks, looking out at her from inside the car.

"Yea, thanks again."She says, opening the door to let Gwaine in, then climbing in herself and strapping in."Where's Cora? I figured you would be dragging her out as well."

"Nah, she wanted a nap after training. Plus she isn't really a people person."

"No offense, but half the time you aren't either. Come on, I've seen you in public, you glare enough that if looks could kill half the town would be dust."

He glances at her, amused, but doesn't contest the fact."Yes, well, it doesn't help she was trapped for so long. That can suck any peope skils you have right out of you."

"Good point."She says, looking out the window as they drive through town to the store, Gwaine, laying down in the back taking a nap.

"I have to ask, why did you ask me instead of Peter?"

She jerks out of her thoughts and glances over at him."What?"

"Why didn't you ask Peter? You two seem awfully close lately, I figured you would want some time with him."

She sighs and looks out the window again."I thought about it, but you seemed like the better choice. For one, he has seemed kind of off when I mention Jace, and I'm not actually sure what he wants with me, and he didn't volunteer when I told him I needed to yesterday. Two, last time I was in a car with him, it barely had room for me, much less a wolf and groceries. Three..can't I just want to spend time with you? Are you jealous of Peter?"She says, looking at with with a grin on her face and batting her eyelashes, enjoying baiting him.

He blushes and looks ahead, but she can see the hint of a smile on his lips."You're right, his car sucks for stuff like this, not that he would have volunteered it now that I think of it. Jealous, me? Maybe." He adds in silently, and she can barely here it, though she does in fact, here it.

"Wait, you're really jealous?"She says, incredulously."Is that why you have been so weird and moody around me lately? You're jealous?" They turn into the grocery store lot as she says this.

He sighs and parks his car in the parking lot, then turns and looks at her."I am, all right? When you had left on your vacation I was all sorts of mixed up emotions."He says, growling slightly."Hell, you came back for a couple of days, and even after all the fighting we had done while you were gone they all came back! You came back after the summer with all sorts of new smells attached to you, and my pack was kidnapped, and I didn't know how to react, so I just kinda tried to stay away. Then I try to find out you have a date with my crazy uncle of all people, and the alpha pack is following you? It's all a big fucked up mess."

"Is that one of the reasons you wanted to keep me out of all this supernatural business?"

He nods jerkily, still a bit angry."Not that it helped. Kate got a hold of you, the alphas cornered you, and somehow you became a hunter in three months?"

"Oh Derek."She says, sighing heavily."So basically you were staying away to try and keep me safe? That never really works, I know from experience. Also, I had no idea he was your uncle when I accepted."

"I know that now. Still doesn't help much."

"Does that mean you are done being all angry and silent with me now? Not quite so emotionally challenged?"

He smiles, finally breaking off from his rant."I can definitely try. I still don't like you dating my uncle though. He's a bastard."

"You and everyone else it seems. In my defense, it's not like you actually asked me yourself for a date. I probably would have said yes. And we aren't exactly dating...we have been on exactly one date, with a couple of stalkings from him."

He narrows his eyes at that."He's stalking you?"

"In a way. He peers at me from across the street, says he is keeping an eye on me. Kinda weird, but hey, who am I to judge."

"I'll talk to him about that."Derek says, getting out of the car and coming around to open her door, letting both her and Gwaine out."That's creepy from someone who says he isn't crazy anymore."

"You don't have to."She says as they start walking towards the store."He isn't hurting anyone."

"Not yet he isn't." He says, then glances over at her."So if I had asked, you wouldn't be opposed to a date?"

"No, I wouldn't have. Aren't you interested in that teacher right now though? Jennifer?"

"Yea, kind of, I guess. It's complicated."

"Everything is complicated with you, no offense."She says as they get a cart and start pushing it through the store."Just be careful around her, all right?"

"Now who's jealous?"Derek says with a grin, tossing two containers of koolaid into the cart.

"What? No, I..ok maybe a bit. But it's not just that. Somethings not quite right about her, and every time Gwaine is around her he starts growling and gets very protective. The only other time he has done that is when he was around something evil, it came in handy quite a bit when we were on a hunt this summer. I just don't want you hurt, in more ways then one."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you."He says softly as she throws in some spaghetti's."Guess we are both attracted to people we don't like the other being around, huh?"

"Seems that way. Not saying I'm not attracted to you though."She says as they move through the aisles. "I gotta say, you know how to wear a leather jacket."

He laughs and whispers in her ear."I know how to take one off, too."She shivers as heat rushes through her at that, and she has to go through the frozen section to cool down.

"Yep, we should probably talk about something else now."She says, and he can't help but laughing at her blush. She glares at him and gets some kid cuisines, and with some frozen french fries, then turns to face him."Hey, its not funny you. How would you feel if someone got you all hot and bothered in a grocery store, just to see you react? Do you know how long.."

She stops, the blush going even redder as she keeps herself from blurting something out something she really doesn't need to, before turning around and pushing the cart to the next aisle so he can't see her face. However, he beats her to the next aisle, arms crossed over his chest, big grin on his face. Gwaine bounds next to him, sensing the fun coming from Derek and wanting to join in."I get you hot and bothered huh?"

"Nope."

"How long has it been exactly?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"How do you know I'm just doing it for a reaction?"

"Cuz you're an ass."

"You saying I'm a tease?"

"Maybe. No. Wheres the alcohol in this damn place? I need a drink."

He laughs and catches up to her, having followed her up and down each aisle, Gwaine next to him, as she picked things up, finally stopping her and putting his hands on her shoulders as he looks down at her."I promise, if I say I'm going to do something, by god I do it. No teasing from me, unless I mean to eventually deliver. Got it?"

"By Chuck."

"What?"

"Nothing. You saying I need to watch you take off a leather jacket then?"

"To start off yes."He says, winking at her, and she finally loses her glare, shaking her head at him and laughing.

"Come on you, I still have some stuff I need to get before getting the house ready for Jace, let's go before we scandalize the little old ladies." He looks around to see a gaggle of older ladies watching them and giggling, then turns a bright red and follows her to the home section, where she gets Jace a Batman blanket to sleep with while he is there, along with his own towel and pillow, stopping by the alcohol section and getting a case of Redds Apple Ale before finally heading to the check out line, both of them in much better moods than they had been, Gwaine happy that they were happy.

Of course that was when things had to go sour.

As they all headed back to the car, stuff in tow, an hour left before Jace was set to arrive, both of them laughing at a guy who had been wearing a kilt and a pirate hat in the store, a cold, calm voice sounded behind them.

"My, this just looks like a happy little party. I feel horrible for not being invited."Derek goes stiff, his face loosing any measure of happiness that it had on it, before turning to face the owner. Gwaine actually tenses up as well, mirroring Derek's body language.

Ashley, not understanding what the big deal is, speaks first."Hey Peter, whats up?"

"Nothing much, needed some Alfredo for dinner, and saw your happy little group. If you needed someone to help you shop, why didn't you say so?"

Derek growls under his breath, and Ashley puts a hand on his arm to calm him down."Hey, not here, there are people watching. Peter, I told you yesterday I needed to pick up some things, remember? You didn't really volunteer your time."

"Not to mention you wouldn't be able to fit Gwaine and the groceries in that car of yours."Derek adds in, calming down a bit for her."I told her I would help. Is there a problem with that?"

"Oh, I'm sure we could fit them if we left Gwaine at home."

"Maybe, but why would I leave Gwaine at home? They know him here by now, and he doesn't cause any trouble." She says, cocking her head to the side and looking at him strangely."Look, I needed help and Derek offered. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I need to get home and get ready for Jace. So, if you don't mind.."

"By all means, go and prepare for him, I won't stop you."Peter says, smiling and picking up her hand for a kiss, and she can feel the tension radiating from Derek."Nephew, be safe going home, won't you? There is a killer on the loose, after all." With that he walks away, swagger in his step, heading into the store. It isn't until he has walked in the doors that Ashley turns to Derek and sees his eyes glowing red, body shaking.

She turns white and pulls him and the cart to his car, putting her hands on his face and looking up at him."Derek, calm down, he's gone! Derek!"When he immediately doesn't calm down she pulls him down and kisses him softly on the cheek, whispering into his ear."Derek please, calm down, for me. He left, and your eyes are blood red."

That seems to do the trick, and he gradually stops shaking, eyes bleeding back to his normal color, breathing returning to normal."All better now?"

"Not really, but I will manage. Thank you."

"So, what just happened?"

"Peter...I could smell it on him, he considers you his. He was practically marking his territory in front of me. You may not have been able to tell, but he was pretty pissed off you were here with me."

"I so do not belong to him, or anyone for that matter. And it's his own fault for not volunteering in the first place, so he has jack shit to be pissed about."

"I know..he just has a way of pushing my buttons. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, at least you managed to calm down."

"Yea, thank you again. Next time, try a little more towards the middle when you kiss me though...way more efficient." He grins when she slaps his chest, laughing.

"Come on you, help me get this in the car, I have a kid to get ready for. I swear, all the men in my life are crazy."

"Yes, but so much more interesting for it. Do you want some help getting ready? I have nothing better to do, and maybe you will let me lick the bowl if I'm good."

"Too true my sometimes hairy friend. And yes, that would be amazing." She says, and they get the stuff packed into the car, then head back to the house, both pondering what had happened the entire ride back.  
******************************************

"So why is he still here again?"Stiles asks as he comes home to Ashley putting away the groceries and Derek putting Jaces stuff up in her room."Give you a ride, sure, but I thought that would be the end of that little trip."

"Because Stiles, he offered to help, and who am I to say no to an extra set of hands?"

"What am I, chopped liver?"

"You live here, I would make you help either way. Besides, I'm pretty sure he is partly doing it to piss of Peter."

"Why? Not that anyone really needs a reason."She glares at him and he shrugs."What?"

"Keep it up mister, your cupcake numbers just dwindle away as you do."

"More for me."Derek says as he walks up behind Stiles, chuckling when the teen jumps."Jeez Stiles, you even knew I was here. You can be way too twitchy for your own good, you know that?"

"Actually, I'm just enough twitchy for my own good thank you. And you have another thing coming if you think you are getting my cupcakes, I will defend them with my life. And my bat. And a conveniently placed circle of mountain ash. And Scott."

"Scott will jump sides if it means more cupcakes." Ashley throws in from the pantry, snorting.

"You're all against me, I swear!"

"Just hush and hand me the koolaid. Jace will be here any moment now, and I need to make sure his bed is made."

"Already done."Derek says, grabbing an apple from around Stiles and grinning at him as he bites into it."It was already halfway made anyway, so I threw on the blanket and pillow you got him, then put the towels in the bathroom."

Stiles looks at him curiously."All right, who are you and what have you done with the sour wolf? I don't remember you ever being this helpful before."

"You never really gave me a reason to."He says, taking another bite.

"You mean helping get you out of jail and helping you find Peter in the first place wasn't enough?"

"You also put me in jail, in case you don't remember."

"Oh. Right. Carry on then."

Derek sighs loudly."If you must know, she promised to send me home with food for me and Cora. Most of the time we live on carry out, as the kitchen in the loft sucks, so having something homemade is kind of a luxury. And she's right, it is pissing off Peter to know I'm here."

At that point Ashley's cell phone messages her, and she looks to see that her mom is coming down the road now."Hey, she's coming down the road! Gwaine, come on down!"She looks over her shoulder as she heads down the hallway to the entrance, smiling as Gwaine comes bounding down the stairs."You guys coming?"

"Yep."

"Right behind ya."

"You just want to stare at her ass."

"Whats your excuse then?"

"I'm a follower, not a leader."

"Will you two shut up?"

Derek smiles as he follows them both out the door, knowing she is nervous about seeing her family again. He knows he would give anything to see certain members of his family once more, so he would never make anyone feel bad about missing their own. Watching her stand there in front of the house, Gwaine by her side, bouncing up and down on her feet, he can't help but be a bit jealous of her.

Ashley finally sees their vehicle coming down the road and grins widely, Gwaine feeling her excitement next to her and bouncing around like a puppy again, eager to meet her family as well. Once it stops, she can't help from running up to it and flinging open the door happily.

"Jace! Mom! Donald! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Ashee! Am I gonna have a sleepover here?"

"You sure are kiddo, lets get you out of that seat belt."She unhooks him the seat and stands back as he practically tumbles out of the car in his excitement to get out, Stiles muffling a giggle as he immediately bounces back to his feet. Ashley just shakes her head and smiles as her mom and stepdad get out as well, watching as Jace and Gwaine gingerly approach each at first, before Gwaine licks him on the face and Jace starts giggling, breaking any ice there might have been between the two as they start chasing each other around the yard. Ashley turns to her mom for a tight hug as Donald takes Jaces bag out of the car.

"Honey it's so good to see you! Is that the wolf you told me about?"

"Yep, that's Gwaine, my best friend on earth.(Not counting her best friends not actually on earth at the moment)"

"Well, it looks like he and Jace are going to get along just fine. I was a bit worried at first, usually Jace doesn't do well around dogs."

"Gwaine is definitely the exception. Mom, you remember Stiles?"Ashley drags Stiles up in front of her mom, and he actually looks a bit bashful, much to Derek's glee.

"Of course, you have grown so much! I still remember that little boy constantly questioning everything."

"That really hasn't changed much."Stiles says, and looks embarrassed as her mom gives him a hug as well.

"And who is this?"Donald asks as he drops the bag at Ashley's feet, glancing over at first to where Jace had sat down on the grass ans was letting Gwaine pounce on him and lick his face. Ashley looks over to where her step dad is looking and smiles.

"Hmm? Oh, this is Derek. He is one of the first people I met when I moved here, and a good friend."Derek seems to start when she says that, and she gives him a soft look."He helped me get some stuff from the grocery store I couldn't fit on the bike, then helped me put everything up and get the house ready for Jace. Derek, this is my mom and step dad."

Donald immediately steps up and shakes Dereks hand."Well, I thank you for helping her out, we keep trying to convince her to get a real vehicle, but she just loves that bike of hers. That Camaro yours son?"

"Yes sir."Derek says, looking like he doesn't know quite how to react.

"Nice car. You keeping our girl out of trouble?" Ashley groans, and Derek grins at the question.

"I try sir, but I'm pretty sure it would be hard to stop her from doing anything she really sets her mind to."

"Thats a woman for ya!"Donald laughs slapping him on the back."Well Ashley, I hate to drop him off and run, but we got to make it to out hotel before clock in time. You got everything?"

"Yes sir. Jace, you going to say bye to your momma and papa?"Jace looks up from where he is planted on the grass and gives a big smile, jumping up and running over to give each of his parents a big hug, in a very good mood.

"Bye momma! Bye papa! Don't get lost!"

Her mom smiles indulgently at the toddler and kisses him on the forehead."We won't honey. You be good for Ashley, all right? Listen to her like a good, big boy, and I bet she will make you a treat. We will be back next week."

"I will momma. I really like her wolf, it licked my face and played chase with me."

"Yes it did baby. Ashley, take good care of him, all right? We will text you as soon as we get to the hotel."

"I will mom. Love you, and have a good trip."

"Love you too honey. Bye Stiles, nice to meet you Derek!"She waves as she climbs back into the car, and they all watch her drive away before looking back down at the now dirty little boy.

"So Jace, are you hungry?"

"I'm so hungry Ashee! Do you have Pringles?"

She laughs and takes his hand."I do, actually. I got them especially for you. Why don't we go inside and put up your stuff, then fix you some dinner? I bet you are tired of being in a car all day."

"I am. My game died. I had movies though! Is the wolf coming with us?"She glances up at Derek, staring down at the two of them with an unknown look on his face, before smiling and looking back at the little boy.

"He sure is, he sleeps on my bed. His name is Gwaine."

"Gaine?"

"Ga-waine."

"Gwaine?"

"You got it! Good job!" She says, and Derek just shakes his head at the two of them."Well, lets go inside, and see what we can scrounge up.  
~~~~~~

Dinner turns out to be homemade pizza, Bacon Chicken Ranch to be exact, and once the sheriff came home and introduced himself to the sauce covered child who had helped make them, the sauce covered Derek who was the childs first victim, Stiles and Scott with flour in their hair, and Ashley with shredded cheese in her hair from Derek noticing her being the only one who wasn't messy and fixing the problem, they went through three pizza, half of one being saved to take home with Derek.

Derek had forgotten how much fun it was to be around children, and had thoroughly enjoyed playing with Jace as they all made dinner. Enjoyed watching Jace sneak the crusts to Gwaine while they were eating, thinking no one could see him. Enjoyed glancing over at Ashley to see that loving look in her eyes as she watched the child. In fact, after helping clean up the dinner mess and following her to talk while she fixed Jaces bath, he let her know.

"Thank you for letting me stay."He says softly as she shuts the door to the bathroom to let the child have some bath privacy."I really enjoyed myself."

"Well, thank you for helping me today."She says as she takes out some pajamas for Jace."It was the least I could do."

"Well, I kind of meant thank you for letting me stay, after the little incident earlier, first in the car and then with my uncle. I'm not real big on drama, but it seems to follow me around the plague. It means a lot that you just kind of swept past all of it."

"That's what friends do."She says, looking at him and handing him a baby wipe to get the remaining sauce off of his face."They forgive each other, look past each others faults, help them out when they need it. I've been told I have an affinity for broken people, whatever that means, but if it means I can help them I will."

He laughs softly and shakes his head at her."No wonder Deucalion is taken with you, you're definitely one of a kind."

"Thank you?"

"Don't worry, it was a compliment."Derek says, then reaches into her hair gently. She feels a shudder go through her, wondering what he's doing, letting out her breath when he brings it back with a small piece of shredded cheese."Forgot something. Anyway, I better get this pizza to Cora, before Stiles decides to finish it off."

"All right. Be careful on the way home, Derek, you know whatever is out there is still killing."

"I know, and I will."He says, giving a kick kiss on her forehead them stepping back to the door."By the way, let me know when you are finally tired of Peter being a creeper."He says, grinning, but there is a slight hard look in his eyes."

"Yea yea yea. Talk to you later Derek."She says with a brief wave, watching him leave then head down the stairs. She takes a deep breath, wondering where the hell this day came from, then glances over to see Gwaine sticking his nose under the door, waiting for Jace to get out of the bath, and laughs."You waiting for your new friend to get out?"She asks, and Gwaine jumps up in a circle, nudging her hand before going back to the door."Be patient, he will be done soon, he was a messy little guy. Plus hey, as soon as he gets out and gets dressed, we can call Crowley and let him know Jace is here."  
~~~~~~~

Ten minutes, a race around the bedroom to put his pajamas on, and a promise of a bedtime story later, Ashley has Jace on the bed, and is leaning forward towards him, whispering loudly to him with a grin."So, Jace, did you know I have a very special friend that wants to meet you?"

"He wants to meet me?"

"Yep, he is a good friend of mine, and his name is Crowley. Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes! Where is he? Is he invisible?"She smiles at his close to the truth question.

"No, but if I call out to him, he might show up. Should I try it?"

"Oh, yes please! Crowy!"

"Haha, silly goose, his name is Crowley. Crowley, could you please grace us with your presence?"

"Only because you say please luv."Says a voice to their right, and she looks over to see Crowley, as impeccably dressed as ever."Is this the lad?"

"Sure is. Crowley, this is Jace. Jace, this is Crowley."

"Are you magic?"Jace asks, and she can't stop the giggle that pops out of her. Crowley merely looks at him with a raised eyebrow and gives a very Crowley like smile.

"I am indeed lad. My mother was a witch, and I got my skills from her."

"That's so cool! Can you teach me?"Jace asks, and that gets a very real smile from the king of hell.

"Maybe when you are a wee bit older, Ashley here might not like you cursing your classmates if they upset you, or your teachers. I do, though, have something for you while you are here."

"Really? What is it?" Crowley snaps his fingers, and Growly appears next to him. Jace starts, then looks excitedly at the hellhound with a tired gleam in his eyes.

"How is the doggy for me?"

"Why, while you are here, Growly here is going to protect you."

"Protect me? From what?"Crowley glances at Ashley, not expecting so many questions from the toddler, and she takes over for him.

"There are bad guys here, and Growly here is going to make sure none of them get you. She even has a secret power. She can turn invisible. But, when she is, you can't tell anyone about her, or else she can't protect you. Ok?"

"Ok Ashee, I won't tell. Can I pet her?"

"Yes baby, you can."As Growly jumps on the bed to join Gwaine and Jace in a cuddle session, Ashley and Crowley walk over to the corner with the window and look out of it."Thank you again for this Crowley."

"It's not a problem poppet, the lad actually reminds me abit of myself at that age, especially with him taking to me just popping out of nowhere like that, as well as Growly."

"Should I be worried about that?"She asks jokingly.

"Not at all, it just means he will be a smart lad."He says, then glances at her."Have you felt anything from the wards since I put them up?"

"No..well, maybe just a echo from them here and there, but nothing big, like something trying to get into the house that shouldn't. Why, should I be worried?"

"No, just curious, that's all. Wondering if you still saw them, felt them."

"Yes, just not as strongly as when they were first put up."

"That's good. Anyway, I can't stay too long, there have been some revolts down in hell, some people not liking the changes, and I have actually had work to do."He glances over at the group on the bed and smiles."This should be good for Growly, she is about ready to settle down and have some puppies as it is, and will enjoy being around what she will consider a giant hairless puppy. Look, the lad is almost already asleep."

Sure enough, Jace's little eyes were beginning to droop, and smiling she gently picked him up and placed him in the toddler bed next to her own, away from the window, and Growly immediately climbed on the toddler bed with him and placed her head on his lap, Jace asleep in a matter of minutes.

"Now that is a magic in itself right there."She says quietly, looking over at Crowley."Maybe I don't have anything to worry about after all."

"Even so, better prepared than not."Crowley says, bidding her goodnight and popping out of the room, leaving her staring out the window at the glowing blue eyes watching her once more. She shakes her head and gives a little wave, mouthing the words goodnight to the figure outside, before closing the window and heading to bed herself, Gwaine snuggling next to her.  
~~~~~ Outside, Peter watched her wave goodnight, still upset at her for being with Derek, then ran off quickly, not wanting to think about the kiss he had seen Derek plant on her forehead. Not wanting to think about Derek touching something that didn't belong to him.

Watching the entire scene unfold from the time that Jace arrived, the pair of red eyes watched with interest as the child entered the house with the bitch, then stayed long enough to let the startings of a plan unfold. Finally, there was a way that he might get her out and in his path. The only problem now was to find someone to help him with it.  
~~~~~ Meanwhile, somewhere in the depths of Heaven, Lucifer had finally began to finish up his new host body made from scratch, and was looking forward to seeing Ashley again, mad at himself for worrying her so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keeping up with the story, I had no idea it would get as long as it is now, but I'm glad it has. As usual, comments keep the story going, so tell me what you like, don't like, and want more of. Also, tell me if you have seen some of the musical stuff I mention so I know i'm not alone!


	26. Alternate roof scene-extended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you, and got sent home sick from work today, so I threw together an alternate version of what happened between peter and Ashley on the roof.
> 
> You're welcome.

"I could make you as I am..stronger, faster, better than everyone else. I don't offer this to just anyone, so you should feel honored." As he said this he slowly lifted her wrist to his mouth, but very gently, as if trying to avoid hurting her." What do you say?"

She thought, her mind slowly working through what he had just asked her. The chance to be more than she was...to never be afraid again..but one thought kept her from accepting. "I..think I have to decline for now, but thank you for offering me your gift. My family needs me, and I don't need to think about controlling something like this when i am trying to help them. I hope you understand." Her mind was starting to clear a bit...perhaps from the beast?

He frowned, but took her wrist away from his mouth. She though he might leave after that but he continued to stare at her. Was he angry with her? "Are..you going to kill me?" she asked.  
He gives a growly chuckle. "No, not kill..but i would like to try something else...close you eyes." He commanded. Normally when someone gave her an order she would argue with them, but she felt the need to obey this time. "Why am i closing my eyes? I have already seen you." she asked.

"I am changing back for a moment, and don't want you seeing that form quite yet. Now keep them closed." As she closed them, she felt the air around her changing as he..switched forms? So he had a human form as well? No wonder he didn't want her to see it, he couldn't be id'd if she didn't know what he looked like. As they air stopped changing she felt a body move in closer to her. A very naked body. A very well-built feeling, hard naked body. "Wha.." she gasped"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." a much more human voice said before a pair of lips softly touched hers. She was surprised for a moment, then gave in as a hand came up to caress her cheek. She opened her mouth a bit and he took that as a chance to deepen the kiss, and she brought up both hands and gripped the back of his head, bringing him closer in, enjoying the warmth against her, not caring he could probably kill her without breaking a sweat. As his hands moved down her body to grips her by the hips, she gave a small moan and gripped his hair in her hands as their tongues thrust against each other. She lightly bit his bottom lip and could have sworn he growled as he pushed her up against the chimney, clasping her rear and keeping her firm against him before finally pulling away, her sucking on his lower lip as he did.

"I can smell the arousal on you, girl."He whispers into her ear, his hot breath caressing her neck, and she can't help but shudder as a hand makes it slowly down her neck, down her arm, barely whispering past a bra covered nipple."It smells like I could do anything to you right now, barring the bite, and not only would you not object, you would highly enjoy it. Would you like that? Would you like it if I took you here and now? If I had my way with you here on the roof, against the chimney? Or maybe down in your bedroom, where if your little cousin was here, he would be able to hear each and every moan I make come out of your mouth? And believe me, you would be moaning, if I have my way with you, moaning and more." His hand drops lower and lower with each word, making its way slowly down to between her leg, where a slow fire was burning, before firmly pressing his hand against it, making her gasp and arch her back the best that she can pressed between him and the chimney."What do you say? Would you like to feel how sinfully good it can be to lie with a beast?"

She pauses for only a moment, her brain whirring at once between"Are you crazy?" and "Fucking hell this feels amazing", before biting her lip and nodding, hoping that for once Stiles has the good sense to stay out late with Scott, as if the beast doesn't kill him for interrupting, she very well may instead. That's the last coherent thought in her mind before she feels him smile against her neck where he had been slowly licking up it.

"Wonderful."He whispers once more, before she is suddenly scooped up into his arms with only a tiny yelp, and she feels herself flying through the air, landing once on solid ground, before soaring again, landing in what she assumes is her bedroom, before she is let back down and pushed up against a wall, the hard body pressed up against her once more, silky voice in her ear."As much as I would love to take you one the roof, it's just so much more...cozy, in here, wouldn't you say?" He says, before pausing for a moment."I think want you to open your eyes after all. It is quite dark in here, and you have been so good so far..."

"Will you not hurt me if I see your face?"She asks, suddenly nervous at his change of heart.

"My dear girl, I'm fairly sure no one would believe you if you said who I was."He says, chuckling darkly."So no, I promise not to hurt you." She hesitates before slowly opening her eyes, which widen when she realizes the man before her is the same man she visited earlier, the handsome half burnt comatose one. Only, not so burnt anymore.

And a whole lot more naked. So, deliciously naked.

"And now you see why no one would believe you."He says, smirking at her reaction as he takes his finger and runs it along the edge of the shorts that she's wearing, causing her to bite her lip at the sensation."Now, lets not ruin the moment with talk, when we could be doing so much more...pleasant things."He says, before leaning in to give her another brain melting kiss, her wrapping her arms around his neck as they both open there mouths to deepen it nearly immediately, tongues dancing with one another as he presses his body against hers firmly, sliding his hands under her tank top. She moans into his mouth as he does do, letting the kiss pause long enough for him to tug her shirt off, nearly snapping off her bra in his haste to get it off afterwards, and sees his pupils dilate before he devours her breasts with his eyes, just starting to glow red."Exquisite."He says, before lowering his head so that he can take one in his mouth.

Gasping at the sensation of his rough tongue against her nipple, she grasps her fingers in his chestnut hair and grips it tightly, gasping when he in turn grips her ass and lifts her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, him keeping her in place, pressed against the wall, mouth still on one of her nipples and he gently nips it. Once she is situated there he takes one of his hands to caress her other breast, tweaking the nipple until it is rock hard and extremely sensitive to the touch, while at the same time his hips gyrate against her, letting her feel his erection press up against her core, and she feels something start to build up inside her as he does, tightening her grip on his waist to bring him even closer."Fuck me.."She whispers, not meaning to say it out loud, but he hears and chuckles once again.

"Not quite yet, I'm still enjoying you."He says, placing his hands back under her ass and taking her away from the wall, carrying her to the bed, legs still wrapped around him, and placing her down gently on it, him on top. Once they are both fully on the bed he lowers himself down to share another kiss with her, softer than the first two, and as he ends it she opens her eyes to see her looking down at her with a gentle, almost fond expression, before it quickly switches to a mischievous one, and he slowly lowers his head to her body, kissing down it, starting at her neck, to her breasts, down her quivering belly, eyes on hers the entire time, glowing with the slightest hint of red as he hooks his fingers into her shorts and pulls them down, down her legs, underwear along with them, and drops them next to the bed.

As she watches him his eyes darken as he smiles at her, separating her thighs as he turns them to his prize, taking one finger and running it down the slit, letting it rest on her nub as she bites her lip and throws her head back, arching her back."So wet already."He says, letting his fingertip rub the nub in a gentle, teasing circle."How could I resist such a feast?"

"Please.."She says, looking down at him with a desperate look in her eyes.

"As you wish."With that, he parts the folds of her and dips in with his tongue, starting in slow, flicking the nub with the tip of his tongue before inserting into her, causing her to gasp loudly and grip the sides of the bed as he expertly works he with his tongue, slipping one finger in and curling it to hit that special spot which has her hips nearly completely of the bed, only one of his hands keeping her in place. It goes like this for several minutes, him evidently enjoying the taste and smell of her, the way he can make her body twist, make her gasp like that, with only his mouth and a well placed finger. Before long she can feel a build up of pressure gathering, causing her to bite a pillow to keep the sounds coming from her down. One last arching as he suddenly fits another finger in her, and she is seeing stars as the pressure explodes from her finally, causing her to drop back on the bed with a sigh, Peter smiling like the cat who caught the canary as he takes one of the fingers that was in her and sticks it in his mouth, savoring the taste.

"You taste so sweet...so addictive..."He says, making his way back up her for another kiss, and she tastes herself on him. As their mouths battle for dominance she nips at his lower lip, letting go of the kiss and moving to his neck, where she gives a gentle bite and finally hears him moan, smiling as she feels him frantically move to cover her entirely, body tense, and suddenly she can feel the head of his engorged cock pushing at her entrance, slicking itself with her juices, teasing up and down her slit as Peter lifts his head and stares down at her."Are you ready?" He asks, almost sounding nervous."

"Please..I can't wait anymore."She whispers back at him, and as he slowly pushes it in she gasps and grips his muscled arms tightly, kissing him as he lowers his lips to hers, trying to be gentle with her, no matter how much he would like to just push it in and fuck her wildly. Instead of doing what his beast calls for, the bit of man that's left tells him to let her adjust to it before dominating her totally, to try and blend the two for her better enjoyment...and his.

Ending the kiss he stares into her eyes as he slowly pushes the entire thing in, watching for any sign of pain, pleased when she only winces a bit, biting that lip that keeps him so hard and trying her hardest not to make much noise. Finally he is entirely in and they both pause, before he slowly pulls it almost all the way out, leaving the sensitive head in, then pushes it back, again and again, building up a slow rythem. He can see her enjoying it, her legs back around his waist as she tries to pull him deeper in, moaning wantonly now, still a bit quiet but he can change that.

He speeds up his pace a bit, watching her breasts bounce fetchingly as she moves with him, lowering his mouth to take one of the puckered nipples in, and he feels her nails raking through his hair, and he moans, taking his mouth of of it as she smiles up at him."Faster." She says, ones hands nails going down his back, and he feels a shiver and he unconsciously growls, gripping her firmly by the hips and pounding harder, hearing her whimper with pleasure as they move, their bodies sweating from the heat the two of them are letting off.

Suddenly he stops and pulls out, swiftly turning her over and onto her stomach, raising up her ass and sticking in back again, getting a loud gasp as he pounds her relentlessly, feeling her twitch and writhe as her moan finally begin to get louder."Fucking hell!"She gasps as she comes again, and starts to push back against him, both of their bodies making a slapping noise from the speed they are fucking at. He grabs her and brings her back up against his chest, still fucking her, and turns her face towards his for a impassioned kiss, hand drifting down and gripping a breast while the other caresses her face.

Ending the kiss he brings his lips back to her ear, giving it a gentle lick, then a nip, gasping himself as she takes two fingers and curls them around the base of his cock as he pumps into, raising the sensations that he was feeling and loosing nearly all sense of control, lowering her back down and placing both hands firmly on her hips as he starts fucking her as hard as he can without injuring her, eyes a bright red now, claws out enough she can feel them pressing into her skin, and he nearly howls as he feels himself getting closer to the edge, nearly there, and his body tenses as he gets ready to explode in her.

She, however, can sense that he is close as well, and, shocking the hell out of him, jumps away from him and turns around, placing her mouth on his cock for some last minute pleasure, taking it in entirely and sucking it down, gripping his balls gently as she coerces it into coming, the thick salty liquid flowing into her mouth as he does a mix of a howl and a growl as he does.

Once it finally stops flowing from his cock, she looks up at him, mouth full of his cum, and smiles.

Swallowing it all.

Finally making him speechless for a moment as he gapes at her, before smiling and bringing her forward for one last deep kiss, not caring he can taste himself in her mouth, just as she tasted herself earlier."You are full of surprises."He murmurs to her as they break it, caressing the side of her cheek gently, almost reverently."How have I gone this long without introducing myself to you?"

"Too busy killing people."She says, teasing and tired."Though if this is an introduction, I would love to see a first date from you."He smiles, giving her one last gentle kiss before climbing off the bed and covering her with a blanket.

"I really think you would my dear."He says, moving to the window."And as much as I would love to stay...your cousin will most likely be here soon, and it would really damper things if I killed him. Now, remember, you can't tell anyone who I am, not that they would believe you. Agreed?"

"Deal."She whispers, half asleep already, and though he knows it is a bad idea, he wishes he could go back and join her, and bask in her smell for the night, her warmth, he softness.

Instead, he swiftly changes to his beast form, knowing she probably won't remember his face, just what had happened, and jumps out into the night, hoping he might get that first date someday.

And oh won't that be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo did ya like it?


	27. Fuck it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay in the ward for chucks sake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hurt me

"Ashee, Ashee, wake up! It's time for breakfast! Ashee wake up!"

Ashley wakes the next morning to this, Jace jumping up and down on her like a crazy child, with both Growly and Gwaine laying on either side of her, giving canine smiles at the two of them as their tails wag. Jace had always been a morning kid, much like her, and luckily her alarm had been set to go off in about 5 minutes anyway, so there was no harm done, except to her poor chest from him jumping on it."Argh, kid stop jumping!" She says, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him down, tickling him until tears start running down his cheeks."Do you surrender?"

"I render, I render!"He says, giggling. She smiles and lets him go, watching as Growly nuzzles, licking the happy tears off of his face."Growly stop it you silly! Ashee I'm starving, can we have breakfast?"

"You're starving? Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, I'm so hungry, and so is Growly and Gwaine, they need pancakes just like me."

"Oh they do, do they?"

"Yep!"He says with a smile, and she can't help but grin back at him.

"All right you little heathen, pancakes it is, then you get to get ready to go to school with me. Would you like that?"

There is a moment when Jace's face lights up with surprise, then excitement and glee."I get to go to big kid school with you?"

"You sure do. Stiles and Scott will even be there for a little bit."She pulls her hair up into a ponytail and climbs out of bed, watching as he slides down himself. Picking Jace up, she starts down the stairs, followed by Gwaine and Growly(Growly already invisible and ready), and makes her way to the kitchen. Setting Jace in a high bar chair, she makes sure he is firmly in place, game in hand to keep him occupied while she gets the stuff out for pancakes. She already has four done when the sheriff and Stiles finally make their way downstairs, lured by the smells of butter and syrup and coffee, already brewed and ready to go. Both are a bit zombie like as they drown down their first cups, neither big on mornings like she is, but are more lively after that.

"I ever tell you how much I love you?"Stiles asks as he sneaks a pancake off the plate, silently cursing as he burns himself on it, straight off of the stove.

"Every time I cook for you."She says with a chuckle, slapping his hand with the spatula."Don't be caveman, wait until it's done."

"I hardly think I can be compared to a caveman."He says, huffing as he sits next to Jace, peeking at his game. Jace notices him looking and puts the DS closer to Stiles, explaining how to play.

"You sure can be when it comes to manners."The sheriff says, handing Ashley a cup of coffee as he sits down with his second. She thanks him, handing him a plate of pancakes in return."By the way, you do know you're taking these two to school with you, right?"

"What?"Stiles says, drawn from the little game with a start."When did this happen? Why wasn't I informed or consulted?"

"You were asked last night when you and Scott were stuffing your faces with pizza."He replies, shaking his head."She very well can't take him to school on the bike. Hell, Gwaine is getting big enough he barely fits."

"Oh, come on, my car will smell like dog and baby!"

"You should be used to one of those."Ashley says under her breath, and Stiles glares at her."Come on Stiles, it'll only be today and tomorrow morning, I'm sure I can find a ride back home, and after those day's it'll be the weekend. Help a cuz out."

"It's not fair using our family connection you know."

"I should be telling you that."

He glares at her for a couple of seconds until she hands him and Jace a plate of pancakes each. Two pancakes later he looks back up at her."Fine."He says, mouth full."But no food in my baby. And Gwaine has to sit on a blanket."

"Fine you big baby."She says with a grin."Jace, finish up, we gotta get some clothes on you. Uncle John, could you watch him a minute while I get changed?"

"No problem, he can't be more trouble then Stiles."

"Hey, I resemble that remark."

"Stiles, you are that remark. And don't count on that, he can be just as curious."She warns before heading upstairs and changing clothes, half a pancake in her mouth as she makes her way up. She is just about done, having gone ahead and gotten an outfit picked out for Jace, when her phone goes off on the bed. Frowning as she wonders who could be texting her this early, she sees Dereks name on her phone.

~So, weird yet understandable question.~

~Are you always up this early?~

~What? Yes. Don't change the subject.~

~You haven't asked me the question yet, so how can I change the subject?~

~..True. Ass. How are you getting to and from school with Jace? I assume you aren't putting him on the bike, though he would most likely love it.~

~Stiles is taking us today and tomorrow morning, though I have no idea who is picking us up yet.~

~Need a volunteer?~

~That would be great, thank you. What about Cora?~

~She will be there too, I told her she needed to thank you for the pizza. Plus I thought Jace might like to drive around town a bit.~

~Sounds good to me. You're being awful nice lately, you know that?~

~Don't spread it around, I have a reputation to keep.~

~Got it Sour wolf. See ya around 1.~

~See ya then.~

Happy that the situation had been settled, she finished getting ready and headed back downstairs. However, she stops in her tracks at the kitchen door to see Jace running around the table in circles, eyes wide and hyper, and feels Growly brush up against her leg and whine softly."What happened here? Why is he running around like a maniac?"

"Ask him."The sheriff says, pointing at Stiles with a smirk. She looks over at the teen in question and slowly raises one eyebrow, summoning her inner Derek, and stares him down.

"What did you do?"

Stiles fidgets nervously and glances over at the child, then back at her."I may or may not have turned around to get some more pancakes and..."

"And what?"

"Jace kind of drained half of my coffee when I turned my back."

She groans and looks over at Jace, who has stopped for a moment and grinned at her."Ashee it's so good, I steal drinks of mommas sometimes! Papa says we need to switch to something called decaff if I keep doing it. Is decaff better? Is it a type of coffee? Why are you hitting yourself in the head?"

She stops herself and gives her a tired smile."It's fine kiddo, I'm stopping. Guess what, since Stiles was so nice to give you some of his coffee, he gets to come upstairs and help you get dressed for school!"

The sheriff laughs while Stiles blanches."Nice, I'd say that's a pretty good punishment. Don't look at me that way Stiles, you finally get to find out what it was like to try and get you dressed as a child. I'd say it's karma."

"Karma, shwarma."Stiles mutters as she drags both him and Jace back upstairs."The universe hates me, I swear."The sheriff is laughing the entire way up the stairs, and once she has made it in her room she shuts the door, turning to him.

"Hush you, I have another reason for taking you up here. Remember Crowley?"

"Short British sounding king of hell? That Crowley?"

"Don't call him short, he may hear you. Yes, that Crowley. He left a little extra something to help watch Jace, and I figure you need to meet her before we get going. Besides, they way you pop in and out of my room at times, you would have found out about her anyway."

"Found out about who?"Says an amused voice from behind them, and Stiles jumps."Geez kid, cut down on the coffee, you're like Tigger. Who did Crowley leave,some hot little female demon?"

"Haha Gabe."She says shaking her head at the golden headed archangel."No, he didn't leave a demon, he left Growly. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to meet the squirt."He says with a smile, watching said child jump up and down on the bed, still hyped on coffee."Did you give him a straight shot of sugar?"

"No, he got a hold of Stiles's coffee."She says, shaking her head."Growly, you can show yourself, Stiles is ok." Stiles jumps yet again when the hell hound appears, gaping as it jumps on the bed with Jace, now sitting on it with Gabe as he hands Jace a pop tart."Gabe, come on, no more sugar for him, he's bouncy enough."

"No such thing as too much sugar, and he's a kid, he's supposed to be bouncy."Gabriel says as Jace noms on the pop tart."Sound thinking on Crowleys part by the way. I suppose Growly here will stay invisible most of the time and keep an eye on squirt here?"

"It's Jace. And yea, that's the skinny of it. Stiles, you ok?"

"Yep. I'm good. I'm fine. I think I'm finally adjusting to the fact you have friends that can just pop in and out of anywhere. Which is a weird thing to adjust to. Our lives make no sense at all."

"That's a good thing, or else we would be boring."

"Boring might not be bad. Unless...do you know any alchemists? I could roll with that. Just like Ed."

"I don't yet, sorry. Come on, get him dressed, we have school to get to."

"I was kinda hoping you would forget about that."

"Not a chance, scoot."

"Ashee, I like mista Gabe, he gave me pop tarts. I like pop tarts a lot." Gabriel smiles over at him and chuckles, ruffling his curly hair.

"I'm hard to not love."He says, looking over at Ashley and winking."Better let Stiles get some clothes on you squirt. By the way, I way just popping in to let you know our friend is almost done with his new suit, I know you are getting antsy to see him again. So, if you try and get a hold of me this afternoon, I may not be able to answer. Just warning ya."

"Really? That's great, I miss him. Thank you for telling me Gabe."

"No problem doll, just doing my civic duty."He says with a wink."Love what you did with the blade, it fits you."

"Thanks, I thought so. I did a bit of experimenting with it before I got it just right. It was either this or a wrap bracelet, and I figured it would be easier to access this way. You know, in case I ever get tied up, or kidnapped, or something along those lines."

"It says something that you are prepared for something like that happening."He says, face looking a bit grim for him.

"I guess, just don't want to get caught with my pants around my ankles, figuratively speaking."

"Not so much figuratively, that sounds like something I did last weekend."He says with a saucy grin."Anyway, I better get going to you lot can get to school. Your best weapon is your brain!"

"Paired with something pointy and sharp, sure is."She says, laughing."'See ya Gabe." She turns to where she can hear the two boys scuffling."You two almost ready?"

Stiles is holding a giggling Jace by one leg upside down, shirt inside out and pants on only one leg, along with one sock."Umm...not so much. Help?" Gwaine and Growly are both laying on the bed, watching the two of them with amusement, and Ashley can't help but laugh out loud.

"Oh for cripes sake, come here."

Three hours later, Ashley and Jace have finished running around the school, letting the toddler explore what he calls a big kid school in awe, Gwaine faithfully next to her, while Growly is silent next to him, and enter her classroom. Sitting him on the floor with a tablet playing Super Why and a lunchable to eat, she gets out her phone and sends a text to Peter.

~Hey, you, with the face.~

~Yes my dear? How is the child?~

~He's good, enjoying a lunch with me at the school. Were you really upset about Derek taking me to the store yesterday?~

~A bit, maybe. I would hope you would ask me, first, obviously.~

~Well, I did mention it to you the day before, like I said the other day. I figured if you were going to volunteer, you would have. Besides, your car is a little small.~

~Yes, well, it's not really made for transporting too much...just myself and another, really.~

~See? You wouldn't have been able to anyway.~

~I suppose. Anyway, that's in the past. It's too bad you aren't alone tonight, I have a bottle of wine with your name on it here with me, and a night with nothing to do.~

~That sounds really good, but you know I can't, I'm sorry. Rain check.~

~I could do that. By the way, I was going to visit you last night, but for some reason I couldn't go past a certain point in the yard. I was even shocked. Any thoughts on why that is?~

Before she can reply, there is a knock on the door, and she looks up to see Lydia and Allison peeking through with curious looks on their faces, lunches in hand."Miss Roeswood, do you mind if we have lunch in here with you? It's so much quieter, and all the guys keep on throwing bitch faces at each other. It's annoying."

Ashley laughs and gestures them both in."That's fine with me girls, come on in. Me and Jace were just enjoying some lunch ourselves..Jace, this is Lydia and Allison."

Jace looks up from his cushion on the floor and givs both the girls a grin, mouth full of cheese and crackers, before turning his attention back to the tablet. The girls both pull up a chair to her desk and pull their own lunches out, after giving Jace the usual aww so cute glance. "We actually kind of wanted to talk to you about doing a performance tomorrow."Lydia says between bites of sushi."With your help."

"Oh? What did you want to do?"

"Heaven knows by the pretty reckless? It could be something the entire class gets into, and kind of get them excited to do it more. I can see it now, you walking into the classroom with a long ruler, popping it against the wall to get everyone's attention, then the music starting and the entire class clapping and stomping to the beat. It would be great."

"That does sound pretty good actually. Allison, you like the idea as well?"

"Oh yes, it would be fun, and we could put it up on YouTube to show off the school."

"You know what, let's do it, why not. Why don't one of you pull up the video so we can do a little research on it?"

Lydia smiles and pulls out her own tablet, while Allison looks down at Jace and leans over the desk, whispering to Ashley."Is the hell hound here?"

"Yes, she should be right next to him. She is very protective of him already."

"That's good, he is a little cutie, I would hate to see him hurt. Do you still want us to help watch him during class?"

"Yea, just make sure he stays occupied while I am talking, if anything. Or, you know, make sure he doesn't run out of the classroom. That kinda thing."

"Can do. I used to help watch my cousins when I visited my family, so I'm used to little kids."

"That's a relief. Poor Stiles let him drink half a cup of his sugar riddled coffee this morning, so he has been a little hyped. Thankfully he wore most of it off exploring the school." Allison giggles at the thought of the caffeine induced toddler, while Lydia finally pulls up the video. "All right ladies, lets see what we got."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Class goes by relatively normally, though Jace does feel the need to wander amongst the students asking questions, much to their amusement. Halfway through class he plants himself between Scott and Stiles, pulling out his ds and playing games until the bell rings. Everyone cheerfully says goodbye to him to Jaces delight, and by the time Derek pulls up in front of the school with Cora to pick them up, he is excited to come back again tomorrow. In face, as soon as she straps him into the back, Gwaine and Cora next to him, he immediately starts telling Derek about his day and all the cool stuff he did. Ashley smiles, pulling up the seat a bit so Growly can sit at Jaces feet in the car, and buckles up in the front next to a chuckling Derek.

"What are you laughing at?" She says after they finally pull out of the driveway.

"Sounds like the kid had fun. That, and right now he is back there talking a mile a minute to Cora like he has known her his entire life."

"Yea well, the kid has apparently never met a stranger. And he has had a pretty exciting day. He spent most of class asking the students questions, like why Ethan and Aiden looked alike, why Lydias hair was so pretty, and why he could see one kids underwear. He then asked if his momma didn't put on his belt this morning."

Derek and Cora both snort with laughter at that one, and Cora looks surprised that she actually did. She tries to put back on the signature Hale glare, but it doesn't quite work."Oh yea, thanks for the pizza last night. Take out gets tiring, though considering I had hardly anything to eat for months, I can't complain too much."

"No problem, I like to feed people. I also don't think we've actually properly met. Ashley."She says, holding out her hand towards the back. Cora stares at it for a couple of seconds like she doesn't know what to do with it, then gingerly takes it."And the child talking non-stop back there is Jace."

"Cora."She says, glancing at the child who seems to finally be slowing down."Friendly kid. The wolf yours as well?"

"Kind of. I saved him as a cub, and people keep telling me I'm his alpha, or something like that. His names Gwaine."

Gwaine turns his head to look at her, sniffing the hand she offers him and giving it a slight lick. Apparently that is good enough for Cora, who takes back her hand and looks slightly more relaxed.

"So.."Derek starts as they go down the road."Do you think Jace might like a trip to the park? The one next to our land is usually pretty crowded this time of day, and we won't have to worry about being attacked in public."

"Oh, I know he would. He loves the monkey bars, freaks mom out every time he goes swinging on them, almost as bad as he does when he dives in the pool."

"Park it is."Derek says, sounding relieved. Something seemed off with the scruffy wolf, the way he gripped the wheel a bit too tightly, and she wondered what was up. Usually he only looked this worried when a pack member or family member was being threatened. Or maybe he had a reason other than the one given for wanting to keep Jace and Ashley out in public? She would have to find out what was wrong when she had a chance, maybe text him later if she could. For now all she could do is let him drive and hope Growly wasn't squashed behind her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jace liked Derek a lot. He grabbed Dereks hand as soon as they were outside of the car and forced him to follow him to the monkey bars, even trying to make him climb on the equipment with him. Derek would simply laugh and agree to a point, not climbing all the way up but sitting with him and watching as he would go up and down the slide, then following him as he grabbed the monkey bars and swung down them, making sure he didn't fall. Cora and Ashley sat on a bench next to some other mothers and watched them, giggling as Jace dragged Derek to the merry-go-round and has him push it. Gwaine lay on the grass next to them and basked in the sun, Growly most likely not too far behind.

"Has Derek always been this way around kids?"Ashley asks Cora after a while, wanting to find out more about the scruffy wolf. she had never seen him around anything but teens and adults, so this was a new experience for her, and a pleasant one.

"Yea, as far as I remember."Cora says after a moment, seeming far away as she does."He helped watch me a lot as a kid, before the fire, me and our cousins, and Peters little boy."

"Peter had a little boy?"

"Yea, both his wife and his little boy died when the house was torched. Probably a major factor of Uncle Peter going crazy, actually, having to witness your wife and child dying in front of you, not being able to do anything about it. It doesn't excuse him killing my sister Laura, but you can kind of understand where he is coming from."

"Yea, I guess you can."Ashley muses, going quiet. No wonder Peter didn't want to be around Jace, if it would merely remind him of the little boy he lost. She wouldn't tell him she knew, of course, but she wouldn't push him visiting and meeting Jace anymore, either.

"I have to say...this is the most open I have seen my brother in a long time." Cora says, breaking Ashley out of her musing."Usually it takes a long time for him to warm to other people, but seeing how relaxed he is with you, seeing him play with your nephew over there...it's a good thing. Good for him. Peter used to be the only other person he confided in, Peter and Kate, and you can see how good that was for him. Thank you for helping him out of that cycle of manipulative people in his life."

"I..uh..you're welcome. He has helped me a lot as well, you know. He's a good friend."

"Yea, he is. Break his heart, hurt him in any way, and I will punch you in the face."

"You are definitely his sister. What if he hurts me?"

"Then you have my permission to kick him in the jewels. That, or tell me what he did and I'll kick him in the jewels. Deal?"

"Deal." The two shake on it just as Jace and Derek run up to the both of them, Jace breathing heavily but looking happy, Derek not winded at all but cheeks red. Jace runs into her arms and hugs her tightly.

"What were you two talking about over here?"Derek asks, eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"You have super hearing, couldn't you hear?"Ashley teases, and he flushes redder.

"I had screaming kids all around me, I wasn't exactly paying attention. nothing bad I hope?"

"Nope, Ashley and I merely came to an understanding."Cora says with a smirk."That, and she asked if I had any by pictures of you anywhere."

"Oh god, you don't, do you?"

"I'll never tell."

Derek gives her a glare he usually only saves for Stiles, which she merely brushes off. Jace sees it and giggles loudly."Derek you look so mad! Did girl try an kiss you? Girls at preschool try to kiss me, and when I asked momma if I cold push them away she said no. Instead I just chase them with bugs and they stay away. Do you want some bugs?"

Ashley and Cora both burst out laughing at the look on Dereks face, and he has to wait for a moment before answering the completely honest question."No Jace, I don't need any bugs, thank you though. I like girls to kiss me."He says, winking at Ashley with a smile.

"That's gross Derek."

"You won't think so when you get older little man."Derek says, scooping up the toddler."What do you say to a milkshake before we take you home?"

"Yay! Yes please! Chocolate peanut butter!"Jace says with a cheer. The girls merely shake their heads and follow them both back to the car.

"Gonna have that kid spoiled by the time he leaves here Derek."Cora says as she climbs in the back, then lets Gwaine in."Do we need to adopt a kid for you to take care of when he leaves?"

"You kidding? I have a pack full of teenagers, they are worse than any kid."Derek says with a half assed scowl as he starts the car."He's only here for a couple of days, so we might as well make it worth his while. That, and if we keep up things like this, maybe we won't have to think about the killings while he's here and worry about who's next. We need to keep him positive."

"Yea yea."Cora says, crossing her arms."I want Chocolate cherry."

"I want oreo."Ashley throws in, glancing over at him. He smiles and pulls up to Sonic, ordering all of their frozen drinks plus one for himself, and the next 30 minutes is spent in bliss with brain freeze, going over horror stories from all of their childhoods. They obviously had some pretty good ones, having to learn to control their wolf side early on, but she had a couple of zingers of her own, and Jace was a hilarious mess. At one point Ashley got some whipped cream on her fingers and sucked it off, at once wondering if it was a good idea from the way Dereks eyes darkened, and her insides turned to jelly.

Still wondering actually.

All in all in was a good end to a good day, with Derek dropping them off just around 5, promising to come visit Jace again the next day. They were just outside the ward line, about 15 feet off, saying their goodbyes, with Jace playing in the grass next to Gwaine. Cora was leaning up against the car, staring off at something, while Derek said a more private goodbye to her.

No more whipped cream for you around me."He says jokingly, but his voice has gone deep."Or else I may not be responsible for my actions."

"Oh please, it wasn't my fault they overfilled the milkshake with it. What else was I going to do, wipe it on my shirt?"

"Use a napkin?"

"You gave them all to Jace."

"Touche. Oh, and I have a weird question, again. All day long I've smelled not only Gwaine around you...but another dog as well. Care to explain that?"

"Extra set of eyes?" she says, shrugging."Just a little help from a friend in case things get bad."

"Ok then, I trust you."He says, still looking troubled."Look I.."He lets off, eyes turning red all of a sudden."Something is here. Something familiar...Shit! Ashley, get in the house!"

"Derek, what's wrong?"She hears a whine from beside her, and a groan of pain, coming not only from Gwaine but from Cora. Looking over she sees Gwaine is injured, with blood from a wound on his arm, Cora laying down on her side next to the car, knocked out. There is streak beside them, and suddenly Growly is visible, running after some that's running away way to fast to be human. Ashley turns back to get Jace and place him in the house where it's safe, but freezes in her tracks.

"Where's Jace? Oh my god, Derek, that thing took Jace!" Ashley is visibly freaking out, her face turning red and burning, eyes prickling with tears as the one thing she had dreaded had came to pass. Her entire body is shaking, and she feels nauseous. Who the hell would want Jace? Why the hell hadn't she made sure he was inside the ward?"Derek, what the hell was that?"She says, tears pouring down her face.

Derek was in full alpha mode now, eyes red, ears pointed, claws out, as he sniffed around to make sure nothing else was going to attack them. As he does, Stiles and Scott come out of the house, Scott wolfed out as well as Stiles rushes down to Ashley, taking her face in his hands."Ashley? Look at me, what happened? Scott said he smelled something then we heard you out here. Where's Jace?"

Ashley looks at him tearfully."It took him. Whatever the hell it was took him, and Growly took off after it. Christ Stiles, he's only four years old!"Stiles takes her in his arms while Scott checks on Cora, keeping her close, knowing it won't be enough.

"Kali."

They all look up at Dereks growl, the hate in it."What?"

"Kali. That's who I smelled. She's also the only one who could move fast enough that none of us could see her."

"Why would she doe this? I thought Deucalion said Ashley was off limits?"Stiles asks, confused, while Ashley still shakes in his arms.

"Yea, did you see how well Kali and Enis reacted to that? Humans are not on their list of things they like."Derek growls out, anger seeping from him. He pauses as he hears a sniffle down below, softening as he bends down and cups Ashly's face."Please stop crying, we'll find him, I promise."

"That won't be a problem."Scott says from behind them, and they all look up at him to see a winded Growly with a note in her mouth."They want us to come to them."

Derek stands up and takes the note from her, moving away so Growly can stand next to Gwaine and check his wounds. He looks it over once, face tightening, before reading it out loud.

"We haven't hurt the boy yet. If you want him back in one piece, meet us at the abandoned warehouse on Stern street at 10pm. You, the pack, and the girl. Any funny business, or don't make it on time, and the kid gets bit, or worse. You think of the worse we can do, no need for us to say it." He frowns."This doesn't sound like Deucalions work. I think they are doing this on their own."

"That doesn't matter."Ashley says, standing up, tears still standing on her face. She walks over to where Growly is whining next to Gwaine, very clearly distressed, and bends down next to her."Growly, can you find where Jace is right now, and stay next to him, out of sight, until the meeting? Once we are there, when I give you the signal, grab Jace and bring him over to me, all right?" Growly considers her for a brief moment and nods, nuzzling Gwaine before disappearing without a sound."Scott, can you take the pain from Gwaine please, we're going to need him. Derek, get a hold of the rest of your pack please. If they want us to show up, by god we're going to show up."

"Are you sure about this?" Stiles asks, concerned about her sudden change in spirit."you don't have to go, Derek and the others could handle it."

"They said any funny business and they bite him, Stiles, or worse. They also specifically asked for me to be there. I'm not risking his safety for mine."She looks over to Derek, who nods at her, phone already out."They want a fucking fight, they got one."

As they all plan for the upcoming meeting, Ashley stands up against the wall of the house where everyone had moved to just in case, and sends out a silent prayer to her archangels.~Guys, I don't know where you are, but I could really use you right now. Jace got taken by a crazy alpha wolf, and I'm so afraid they're going to take him to get to me. Please..I need your strength.~

"All right, everyone is heading here now."Derek says, walking up to her, face hard."The only one who didn't answer is Peter." He looks at her and crumbles a bit, not knowing what to say, and instead pulls her into a tight hug. She freezes at first but relaxes into it, letting her tears fall as they stand there in the back yard, his arms around her, voice whispering in her ear."We'll get him back, I promise."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Up in heaven, two archangels are stuffing anothers grace into his new vessel, not paying any attention the the prayers coming their way.

In hell, Crowley can feel Growly worried about something, but can't immediately come as he is trying to find out who the hell is trying to open up Purgatory, a place Lucifer specifically demanded stay closed forever.

In a dirty warehouse, a bald alpha wolf is keeping an eye on a sleeping child, with no idea a hell hound is right next to the child, guarding him with her life.

And inside Ashley, leaning against a house and being hugged by a muscled alpha wolf, powers are slowly adjusting to their new body, created from the grace of two originals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOH Shit. Jace got taken, Ashleys pissed, evil alphas be evil. Stay tuned!


	28. Battle!!

Ashley sat in the back of Derek's car, Gwaine pretty much in her lap as he tried to keep her calm, as they drove to the warehouse, Issac and Boyd with them, Scott behind them on his bike, Stiles following behind Scott. She had tried to convince Stiles to stay back at the house, as he wouldn't really be able to hurt the wolves with his bat, and she would feel horrible if he was hurt, but Stiles wouldn't have any of it, not even with Dereks growling and threats. So, after a short stop to their friendly local vet, Stiles now carried on him a small bag of mountain ash, just in case they needed some extra protection.

While inwardly she was freaking out, outside she was a veneer of cold, scary calm, knowing that showing how she felt wouldn't help anyone. She had learned that much from the Winchesters, at least.

She also knew that she wasn't going into this unprepared, another Winchester lesson. So, after telling Derek to have all of the pack meet at the house, she had made her way upstairs and broken into her bag of hunting goodies, gathered from her summer of learning with the boys, along with some other things she had thrown in deemed necessary. It wasn't all expensive stuff like the Argents had, but it was stuff that helped keep you alive and kicking, and it also wasn't the plaid that Sam and Dean favored so much.

She stripped what she had on and pulled on a pair of faded, well worn and fitted black jeans, along with a pair of calf high combat boots, dark blue tank top, and a grey leather jacket with slight padding. The jacket had been a gift from Dean, on one of their hunts. They had been doing some recon in an older thrift store, and he had seen her eying it with envy, so he had bought it for her while she helped Sam question the little old man who owned the store. He had said it was something no hunter should be without when he gave it to her, and that her motorcycle jacket was a bit too padded for good movement. She had worn it on every hunt since, and it had plenty of inner pockets for hiding things, like the half of the mountain ash given to her by Stiles, an extra knife, and a sonic emitter she had gotten from Chris "in case she needed it".

Now was definitely a need it time.

Along with the angel blade ring on her finger, she had figured it was enough. When she had came back down the stairs to the rest of the pack waiting for her, Derek had taken a look at her and nodded, while the rest had looked at her a bit surprised.

"No offense cuz, but you look a bit scary."Stiles had commented as she had stepped into the living room and looked at them all.

"She looks ready."Boyd said while the rest agreed, not used to seeing their teacher in this mode.

"She's taking the situation as seriously as she needs to."Derek added in as she took a sat in front of him, Gwaine sitting in between her legs on the floor, still hurting a bit from his injury but not willing to leave her side."The alphas have taken a child, we can't just jump into this. They have been messing with us since they have gotten here,and now it's our turn to fight back. Are you all prepared to do this?" They all nod their heads at this, and Derek looks at Scott."Did you tell the Argents what's going on?"

"Yea, I texted Allison, and she is telling her Dad. If we don't come to school in the morning, or let them know we are ok when it's over, they are going after the alphas themselves. She wanted to come as well, but I told her I didn't want her getting hurt."

Ashley shakes her a head a bit at this, thinking that Scott probably doesn't know Allison as well as he thinks, and that they may end up getting some extra help anyway."I appreciate all of you coming to help with this...it means a lot."

"Hey, no one hurts a kid on our watch."Boyd says with a determined look."Though I'm a little confused why Peter isn't here. Aren't you two seeing each other?"

"We went on one date, and I don't know why he isn't answering, only that we can't wait around to see where he is."

"I sent Cora to his place to find out what's up, but in the meantime we need to head to the warehouse."Derek says, standing up."Anyone who wants to back out, needs to now."When no one makes a move to leave he nods at all of them."All right, let's go."

Now, with all of them heading to the warehouse, she can't help but think on why they would be targeting her. She hadn't done anything to them, except for gain the respect of Deucalion. Why on earth would they go as far as to kidnapping a four year old to get to her? It made no sense at all, unless it was just a ploy to mess with the head of the Wolves in Beacon hills she interacted with so often. Derek had said that all of them were being messed with, so was this just part of a much bigger plan? She pulls out her phone for a moment and texts Dean, wanting to let another person know what's going on in case of the worse possible outcome. Luckily Dean has always been a fast responder.

~Hey Dean, I need a favor.~

~That sounds ominous, what's up?~

~Don't freak out, ok?~

~That really doesn't help much, you saying that after asking a favor, you know?~

~Yea, I know. A couple of Alpha wolves took my nephew, and we're on our way to get him back.~

~What? What do you mean we're?~

~Me and the other Beacon hill wolves. They told us where to meet to get him back, and we're on our way now. If I don't text you back in the morning, have Castiel get a hold of Gabriel and Lucifer, let them know what happened.~

~Why aren't you getting a hold of them now? Why aren't they with you?~

~They are busy in Heaven and aren't answering my calls, so I'm going without them.~

~...Are you at least armed? It's definitely a trap.~

~To the teeth Deano.~

~Son of a bitch, I don't like this. Just, be careful, all right? You need help, just get Cas to pop us over, you hear?~

~I hear Dean.~

~I better hear from you in the morning, or I'm going postal on their asses.~

~Pretty sure you won't be the only one.~

Glad to get that out of the way, she puts the phone in her pocket and squeezing Gwaine tightly, relishing in his comforting presence, honestly the only comfort she could have at this point. Derek peeks at her his rearveiw mirror, expression worried as they near the warehouse, already smelling at least Kali, the bitch. He was going to relish tearing into her when he got the chance, not only for what he was doing to Ashley, but for his sister and his pack. He knew Boyd at least felt the same, for being one of the ones they had trapped, and for the death of Erica. Hopefully between the two of them they had enough anger to get rid of the bitch for good.

There is an odd calm to all of them as they finally pull up to the large abandoned warehouse, ready for whatever is awaiting them inside. As Ashley climbs out of the car she sends a silent call to Growly, not knowing if she can hear it or not, asking her to please keep Jace safe. As they walk to the warehouse she unconsciously starts messing with the ring, and the wolves(and Stiles) form a protective circle around her, in case they try to jump her on their way in. As Derek pushes the doors open, they all peer inside, noticing how tore apart the warehouse is, broken boards everywhere, holes in the floor, busted pipes, half formed stairs. The only light is from the moon outside and the streetlights surrounding it.

"Didn't think you would actually show up."Says a rough voice from atop the stairs, and they all look to see Enis standing there with a grin on his already wolfed out face."The girl for sure, but not you. That should make this even more fun."

"Of course I showed up, I wasn't about to leave her alone with you."Derek growls, his eyes red."None of us were."

"Where's Jace?"Ashley asks softly, knowing he can hear her no matter how loud she is."What have you done with him?"

"He's up there with Enis."Says a voice from behind them, and they turn to see Kali circling round them, toenails clicking on the floor as she walks."Don't worry, we haven't hurt him...yet."

"I want him back."

"Of course you do. Problem is, we want something as well. Well, two things really, but tonight is all about number one."

"What do you want then? I'll do whatever it takes to get him away from you."

"That's exactly what I want to hear."Kali says with an evil smirk that makes Ashley feel nasious."If you want to get him back, you have to go upstairs with me, where Enis is, while Enis comes down here. Once that happens, I'll tell you what I want."

"How do I know you won't just kill me once I'm up there? Why can't you tell me down here?"

"You don't, silly girl. But you'll do it anyway, won't you?" She takes a step towards Ashley and Derek wolfs out, stepping in front of her and growling."Call of your guard dog, or the kid gets it."

Ashley puts her hand on Dereks shoulder and squeezes gently."Please Derek, we have to do what they say. If they actually try anything, then you can rip out their throats with your teeth, I promise."Derek doesn't relax but gently nods, stepping away while Kali looks on amused."So, if Derek brings me up there, Enis will come down here while we talk? You promise If I do Jace won't be harmed?"

"I promise, I won't hurt the child. But Derek goes back down with Enis."

Ashley nods."Fine. Derek, could you take me up there please?"

"Are you sure? You really want to be left alone with her?"

"No, but I can take care of myself if needs be. It's all we can do at the moment."

"All right, if you really think it will work." The rest of the pack protests, but Derek grabs her around the waist and, holding her close, jumps up onto the top level of the stairs with her, glaring at Enis as he lets her go. Looking back at her once, him and Enis jump back down, only to be replaced by a grinning Kali. Jace is asleep on a large pillow in the middle of the floor, and Ashleys breathes a sigh or relief to see him there, knowing that Growly isn't too far off. Gwaine whines from his spot at the bottom of the stairs, not liking her alone with the she-wolf any more than Derek does, and as Kali starts to speak to her his eyes glow a slight blue.

"Finally, alone with you at last."Kali says as she walks around her, looking Ashley up and down."I have to say, after seeing you on a date with that traitor of a wolf, I didn't expect you to look so battle ready. Tell me, do you plan on fighting?"

"Depends, do you plan on attacking me?"

"That would be telling. Now, what have you done to Deucalion to make him so interested in you. For some reason he seems dead set in believing that you are a human worthy of respect. Worse, he wants you to accept protection from us. Did you have someone cast a spell on him? Are you seducing him?"

"That's what this is all about? Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all."Kali hisses, stepping closer, causing Ashleys hand to automatically go to her ring."Before we got here, Deucalion didn't care about anything except destroying those who betrayed him, about gathering power to destroy the threat here. He meets you, and suddenly he wants to keep something safe, his interest in destroying has waned. His plans are still the same, but he tries to make ways around hurting you. You have made him soft, girl, and it needs to stop."

"I have met Deucalion, what, three times total? I'm not doing anything to him, I promise, I simply had a conversation with him at the vets office, and I guess it impressed him. Other than that, I have no idea why he wants me protected, and I don't know what to do about it. If that's the reason you took my nephew, than you're an idiot."

Kali growls at that, but Ashley presses on."If you want I can talk to him and convince him I'm not worth the time, but other than that I'm drawing a blank. I don't know what else to do."

"Kali smiles again at that."Oh, I know what to do, something only you can do. You can die, and implicate someone else. That way his rage can come back, the way it should be."

"Pretty sure Derek and the pack won't let that happen."

"Pretty sure they won't have a choice."Kali says, and with a nod at Enis he growls and launches himself at the pack, Stiles throwing a circle of ash into the air to protect himself."You stupid human, why don't you realize we are superior to your kind? Stronger, faster, smarter, better. You have no place in a wolf pack."

Ashley goes white as she sees the fight below start, then looks at Kali with a determined look on her face as she takes her ring off, looking towards Jace."Growly, don't let her near him, and if she does come, attack."

"Who are you talking to, you stupid girl? There's no one there."

"No one you can see, bitch."

Kali hears that and growls loudly, launching herself at Ashley. Ashley takes a brief second to focus on the grace inside her, drawing on the lessons Gabriel pumped into her, then sidesteps just in time to dodge Kali, making her angel blade ring take the form of a staff, silver and emanating light energy. Kali turns and pauses, anger all over her wolvish features.

"What the hell is that?"

"You didn't think I'd come here without a weapon, did you bitch? Bring it on." Kali leaps at her again, and it's as if she has known how to fight her entire life. Each swing of her claws she blocks, not attacking but defending, wanting to make sure they don't get close enough to break her skin. Kai gets aggravated and kicks her feet out from under her, going in for the kill atop her, but Ashley brings the staff up before Kali can bite her and sticks it between her teeth, barely keeping her up top. Ashley twists the staff and kicks up at her at the same time, throwing her up into the air and rolling away before Kali can come back at her.

"So you aren't entirely helpless after all."Kali sneers as she comes back to her feet, going in for another swing. Her claws just miss Ashley as she draws back, backing up into a defensive stance."And here I thought you would be an easy kill."

"Nope, I got skills."Ashleys jokes as she keeps her eyes on Kali, wishing she could take the time to check on whats happening on the bottem level. She could hear snarls coming from the scuffle, and hoped they were ok."The better to keep your nasty ass claws away from me."

"My claws will make you bleed."Kali snarls before jumping at her again, throwing out her foot to try and kick Ashley in the stomach. However, this time Ashley expected it, and she sidestepps before bringing up her staff slamming it into Kali's back, gaining a gasp as Kali slams into the floor. Kali twists and tries to kick her feet out from under her again, but Ashley jumps over her and slams her staff into Kali's stomach, before raising up and coming back down on the claws of one of her feet, snapping them off with a satisfying crack. Kali screams and scrambles away in pain, looking at her foot before glaring at Ashley."How dare you!"

"Lady, those things were ugly, I just did you a favor. Want me to get the other one too?" Ashley said, trying to sound light, but out of breath from trying to stay away from Kali.

Kali glares at her before glancing down at the bottom, then smiling at her."You know, I was willing to kill you quickly, it would have been a great mercy. But for what you've just done...I don't think you deserve mercy any more. Enis? You can have her."

Ashley stills and looks down finally to see half the pack on the ground, trying to defend from the extremely powerful alpha, only Derek and Scott still up, Stiles still safe inside the circle of ash with Gwaine, who looks like he was injured again. Dereks face turns white as Kali jumps down in front of him and Enis takes her place, huge grin on his face despite the cuts covering him from where Dereks pack had gotten him."Ashley, run!"

"Yes, please run, it makes the kill so much better."Enis says as he stalks up to her, licking his lips."Kali wanted to kill you and get it over with, but now that I get you...oh the fun I'll have. Not only with you, but with that kid over there. I'll turn him and make him suffer every single day. What do you think of that?"

"You won't touch him!"Ashley gasps as she raises up her staff to try and block, but she wasn't fast enough, not knowing his attack style yet, and he backhands her across the face towards Jace. She stands quickly, ignoring the pain from her now busted and bleeding lip, and scrambles to the sleeping child, getting a handful of the mountain ash and throwing it around them."Growly, show yourself please."She whispers, and Growly pops back into her vision, standing in front of the two of them and growling at the powerful wolf.

"Oh, you have another little puppy trying to protect you, how cute."Enis sneers, stepping up and testing the shield of the mountain ash."That won't stop me though. I'll break through the floor if I have two, but I will have you!" He picks up a pipe and swings it through the cirls, catching Ashley in the stomach and launching it out of it. She slams into the wall with a groan and tries to get back to her feet, using the staff to help her back up. Once she is standing she focuses it into a knife, thinking it might be easer to get close to him as far fighting won't work when he can grab and stop it."First, I think I'll break your legs, so you can't run away. Then, I'll turn the boy in front of you, letting you watch to see if he survives. Then, I'll make my way up from your legs, breaking everything until you're begging for death. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like someone has to masturbate too ofton."Ashley says, spitting out blood."Whatsa matter, can't find a woman who can handle your charms?"

Enis laughs, eyes glowing red."You'll wish I would try and charm you, girl." He says, going for her once more, slamming her into the wall and holding her by the neck. She gasps for breath, slashing at him with her knife. He growls as it burns him, but his grip merely tightens around her neck. There is a slamming from his side and he suddenly lets go, dropping her to the ground. She looks up to see Growly in front of her, trying to protect her.

"Growly, back to Jace, please."She gasps, holding her neck."He's the important one here. If he gets hurt, anything that happens to me means nothing."Growly stays there fore a moment, eyes glowing red herself, before jumping back in front of Jace with a snarl."Growly, if I die, you take him straight to Crowley. He won't let anything happen to him. Let him know what happened, that I trust Jace with him."

"How noble of you, willing to sacrifice yourself for the child. One can almost see what Deucalion does in you."Enis says with a bloody grin."Too bad, too late." As he launches his self at her, claws out at her, time seems to slow. Down below she can see the others fighting with Kali, trying to beat her speed as she claws and slashes at them, Stiles throwing his bat at her but doing nothing, Gwaine snarling and standing on an injured front leg, eyes glowing a strange blue as he defends Stiles. Derek glancing at her as he realizes what Enis is doing and his eyes going wide, getting hit in the face by Kali before he realizes it. In the corner, what looks like Aiden peeking in, eyes wide with horror as he sees Enis go for Ashley, then running off as quickly as he can. Jace starting to wake up, rubbing his little eyes, and Growly pushing her self up against him in case he starts to get upset. And Enis, jumping at her, eyes red as blood, claws sharp for ripping and shredding, face morphed into a murderous glee as he slowly gets closer. Ashley closes her eyes for a moment, feeling a tear run down her face as she realizes she might not survive the night. That Dean might get a chance to go postal after all. That she has no idea why Peter never answered Dereks calls. That she may be seeing Gabriel and Lucifer soon.

Well, that part was correct, at least.

As she begins to open her eyes back up, there is a disturbance in the air around her, and she feels a pair of soft hands holding her up, along with clawed feet skidding to a stop. Even the fight below stops, no more gasps and snarls. Her eyes open up completely, and there, holding her up, is Gabriel.

"Kid, don't try and do a Winchester and be a martyr, it never ends well."He says softly, concern in his eyes as she gapes at him."What kind of guardian angels would we be if we let you do that?"

She gives out a pained laugh, another tear going down her cheek."Last time I checked you were archangels, so that doesn't matter. I thought you were busy in Heaven? Fuck, that doesn't matter."She reaches out and hugs him tightly, afraid he might dissapear on her, and trembles slightly."I'm so glad you're here, I thought I might die."

"Yea, I'd hate to see the tantrum Luc with throw if you died."Gabriel soothingly says as he lets her relax against him."And we were busy, but as soon as we were done all your messages hit us at once, and we bolted here. No one will kill you on our watch, I promise you that, you're in safe hands."

Ashley takes that chance to lift her head from Gabriels shoulder and look up in front of her, where another body was standing, wearing jeans and a plain black v-neck shirt."Is that.."

"What? Oh, yea. That's Lucy's new body. I had to hurry and put some clothes down here or he would have flown in naked. Still taller than me, but what can you do?"

She inches around to see that face of the man in front of her. He has a stern, angry look on his face, and she can feel the energy rushing around him due to their shared grace. Reddish brown hair topped a handsome face, clean shaven, finely chiseled, with mesmerizing eyes, even as angry as they were now. And while he was taller than Gabriel(which wasn't hard, she was the same height), he wasn't tall as Sam or Dean. He was lean and muscled, with a few wisps of that same dark red hair gracing his chest.

"Who the hell are you?"Enis growls as he paces in front of Lucifers newly built vessel."You need to get out of the way, or you'll get hurt as badly as the girl."

"You hurt her."Lucifer said softly, dangerously, and there was a slight irish lilt to his words. Ashley shivered slightly as the temperature began to drop in the warehouse, thunder in the background, lightning flashing close to the warehouse.

"Hurt her? Buddy, I plan on torturing and killing her. Now get out of my way or join her!"Enis jumps towards Lucifer, claws raised, and stops in mid-air when Lucifer raises his hand slightly."What the fuck...what are you doing? Let me go! What the fuck are you?"

"Me? I am a fucking archangel."Lucifer says, eyes darkening as the air drops lower."So is my brother over there. And you? You just hurt someone we care about."As he says this lightning flashes, and Ashley can see that as it does, Gabriels eyes glow gold, and the outlines of both of their wings are illuminated.

"Archangel my ass. So you have a couple of tricks you can show off? I'll believe it when I'm dead."

The others on the bottom watch the scene with a morbid fascination, and out of the corner of her eye Ashley can see that Aiden and Ethan have shown back up, Deucalion in tow. Lucifer smiles, and Enis looses any bluster he might have had as he shivers himself."I can help with that part." Lucifer says, as he flicks his hand, sending Enis flying through the air, slamming him against the wall, where he falls into one of the holes in the floor and loudy howls in pain. Apparantly this particular hole was set with sharp pointed pipes, most likely for the pack, and Enis had speared by at least 5 of them. As he howls, Lucifer turns towards Kali, air still chilly, as he walks towards her, still deathly calm, eyes flashing, as Kali tries to make her way towards him. As Ashley watches the ground beneath all of the bottom floor begins to shake and fall apart, and she realizes if this keeps up all of them will fall through, not just Kali.

"Gabe, he's going to kill them all!"

"I know, but I sure as hell can't stop him, not when he's this angry. I mean, I'm angry about them hurting you too, don't get me wrong, but he's the one thats the scary fucker when it happens. Hell, who do you think I learned it from?" She watches as cracks begin to form in the floor, and before she can be stopped by Gabriel she runs forward and puts her hands on Lucifers chest, staring up at him pleadingly.

"Please stop Luc, I'm fine, see? No more hurting people!" He stops in his tracks and looks down at her, air still cold and thunder still rocking, but his eyes soften a bit as he reaches out and touches her face.

"But...they hurt you. They were going to kil you. Kill the boy."

"But they didn't, you stopped them. And if you keep going, my friends will get hurt too. Please, stop, for me. No one else needs to get hurt today."

"They need to be punished."

"They will be."A voice below says, and she looks down to see Deucalion looking up in their direction, eyes red."Both will be punished for their disobedience, I can assure you of that." He looks over at Kali when he says that, and she shivers, still looking angrily at Ashley.

"See, he's going to punish them. Please Luc, stop." He stares at her and nods slightly, eyes flashing once before the shaking stops, as well as the lightening and thunder, the air finally warming up.

"Fine, but they need to leave. Now!"He roars the last part, and she can see all of the wolves flinch at the sound. Deucalion whispers something to the twins and both of them drag Enises body out of the pit and out of the warehouse, along with a clearly upset Kali, before exiting him self. As he does Ashley sighs and throws her arms around his neck, happy for it all to be over, as well as being able to see him again.

"Thank you Luc."She whispers into his ear, and he relaxes a bit at that. However, when she releases his neck and smiles up him, he tenses and looks a bit uncomfortable.

"Um...I'm glad you're ok...I have to go." As she looks up confusedly at him he dissapears, leaving an upset Ashley in his wake. She looks over at Gabriel, who has calmed down since the storming stopped, but is just as confused as her.

"Gabe, why did he leave? Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't think you did kiddo...I'm not sure what's wrong, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't anything you did."

As she tries to figure out what happened, heading over to a now awake and confused Jace, the rest of the wolves jump up on the top floor and rush over to her, going as much around Gabriel as they can in case he goes at them like Lucifer did, Scott bringing Stiles up, Issac with Gwaine. Gwaine runs up to her the best he can with his injured leg and sniffs both her and Jace to make sure they are ok before checking on Growly as well. Derek heads straight up to her and grabs her by the shoulders, staring intop her face intensely."Are you ok? How badly did he hurt you? Why the hell did you sass him like that, you only made it worse?"

"Hey, cool it grumpy, only the best sass in the face of danger."Gabriel says, stepping up with a glint in his eyes."And she learned from the best. So back up a bit before I turn you into a puppy and forget how to turn you back."

"Be nice Gabe, he's just worried that's all."Ashley says a bit sadly as Derek hesitantly backs off."He won't really turn you into a puppy. Well..he probably won't. Just don't piss him off. His revenge goes more to the humorous side than Luci's does."

"Ashee?" A voice says next to her, and she sees Jace tugging on her jacket."This place is scary. Can we go home?"

"Yes baby, just a minute. Are you ok?"

"The mean lady gave me something gross to drink, and I got sleepy."

"Well the mean lady won't get you again, I promise."

"Um, Ashley? Who is this guy? And the other one who threw Enis around like a rag doll?"Scott asks, gaining her attention fromn the child for a moment. She looks over at Gabriel questioningly and he shrugs, not caring if they know or not. Tiredly, she sighs and turns to Stiles.

"Stiles, I'm going to get Jace home. I give you permission to tell them everything so I don't have to. Any questions they have I will answer tomorrow after school. Right now I'm tired, I hurt, and I want to sleep." Stiles nods mutely as he takes in her bloody form, and Derek frowns.

"Wait, how are you getting home, pretty sure he didn't drive here. Can we even trust this guy?"

"Derek, I trust this guy more than anyone in the world. Thank you for helping me get Jace back, You have no idea how much it meant to me, how much I hate that all of you got hurt doing it."

"I would do it again if it ment you stay safe."Derek replied, eyes still on a smirking Gabriel.

"Thank you. Come to the class tomorrow, and afterward I'll fill you in on everything."With that, she gives him a tight hug, along with a peck on the cheek, and turns to Gabriel."Can you please take us home? I hurt and need a shower."

"No problem kiddo. Hold on."With that, Gabriel pops them into her bedroom. Not only that, but he conjured up some clean pj's on Jace, who was now asleep in his bed."I figured you needed some rest, so I erased tonights memories from him, hope you don't mind."

She collapses on her bed, relieved."Thank you Gabe."She starts to tremble, the events of the night all hitting her at once."Shit Gabe, I almost died. We both almost died. If it hadn't been for the two of you..."

"Hey, no, don't think of that."He says, sitting next to her and putting a finger on her temple, healing her wounds for her."The thing that matters is that you didn't die, and that you rescued the squirt here. Anything else is a moot point."

"I know..it's just..hard to grasp I guess. Plus the way that Luci left was still weird. Are you sure I didn't do anything wrong?"

"Honestly? No. The problem is most likely that with the new vessel, his emotions are a little harder to control. He was probably worried he would start crying in front of you or something. Pride has always been a sore point with him." As he says this he leans over to the sleeping Gwaine on top of the bed, and heals his wounds as well.

"I hope you're right. I've been waiting so long to see him again, and for him to run away like that...it hurt."

"I know kiddo, and it will be ok. If anything I'll go beat some sense into him for ya. Are you sure you want to go to school tomorrow after everything that happened?"

"Yea, I can't let them break me like that. I have to keep going like nothing happened."

"That's my brave little spitfire. Well, you should know there is nothing stopping me from keeping an eye on you now, so if they do try, it'll be super smiting time!"

She giggles a bit, and he smiles at the fact he cheered her up."Thanks Gabe, you're the best. Just don't piss off Luci when you talk to him, all right?"

"No promises doll. You get some sleep, nothing should be able to get you now that you're back in the ward."

"Goodnight Gabe. Glad I can rely on you to keep me out of trouble, as weird as that sounds."

"Goodnight kiddo."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, back at the warehouse...

"He's a fucking what?!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ...And at the super secret vet druids office, Enis is laying on the vets table...

And ten minutes later Kali is screaming, while Aiden holds her down in her grief.

Annd this what Lucifer look like now...

http://www.maxmayo.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/michael-fassbender-gq-henley-jeans-580x684.jpg


	29. Coffee and School Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It won't let me show the picture or link of Michael Fassbender :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who can show me how to add a picture to my story will be my hero.

Ashley woke the next morning extremely sore, even with Gabes healing from the night before. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite evident until she slowly stretched in her bed, every muscle screaming at her as she did so. Groaning, she picks up her phone from her bedside table and turns it on, blinking when it shows 12 messages, 3 from Chris, 2 from Peter, 2 from Derek, and 5 from Dean. Blinking slowly as her brain tries to register why on earth they would would be barraging her phone like this, it all hits her at once what had happened last night, and she slaps her hand over her face, remembering she had promised at least Dean that she would text him when everything was over with. Sure enough, as she opens up his messages first, she wishes she had remembered to do so.

~Hey, everything ok? Text me back.~

~Are you there?~

~Don't make me call Cas and come down there, it won't end well if those hairy bastards hurt either of you.~

~What the hell man, why aren't you answering?! Cas can't get a ping on you! I'm calling that ass Gabriel!~

~Gabe just told me you're ok, why the hell won't you answer?~

Ashley sighs, barely peeking at her phone from between her fingers, feeling horrible in more ways than one as she slowly starts typing an answer back to him, glancing over as she hears a rustling coming from Jace's side of the room. Thankfully he was still asleep, and Growly was just adjusting on the bed, her head on his chest as he slept. There is a faint glow of sunlight peeking out of her curtains as she sits up in bed and hits the send button.

~Hey, I'm really sorry for not responding sooner Dean, I was just so exhausted when Gabe brought me back I forgot about everything else, you understand. I'm sorry for worrying you. Cas couldn't get my location? That's weird.~

Gwaine whines as she starts moving around more, putting both paws over his face as a bit of light hits it. Ashley grins and gives him a gentle scratch behind the ears."You and me both buddy, wish I could just go back to sleep." Crossing her legs beneath her on the bed, she opens up the rest of the messages and checks out what the others sent while she was sleeping.

Derek:  
~How the hell did you just disappear like that? Are you ok?~

~And why the hell is Stiles trying to tell me you have angel buddies?~

Chris:  
~Allison just told me what you plan on doing tonight, text me back.~

~What the hell were you doing going up against the alpha pack without backup? Allison just got back from where she was apparently spying on the whole ordeal to make sure none of you got hurt, and the only good news is that she knows where Deucalion is living now.~

~Are you ok? Please answer, Scott told us everyone came back safely, but I'd rather hear it from you.~

Peter:  
~You are missing an excellent bottle of wine, wish you were here sharing it with me.~

~Well, turning off my phone, Derek keeps calling and I have no enthusiasm about talking to him whatsoever. Goodnight darling, sweet dreams(hopefully of me)~

The texts from Chris and Derek she expected, so she replies back to both of them immediately, though she mentally slaps herself when she reads the texts from Peter. He didn't feel like talking to Derek so he turned his phone off? Kind of a dick move, especially with everything that was happening in town right now. Stopping herself from answering him like she really would have liked to, she instead sends out a group message to all the wolves, along with Chris and Allison.

~Need to talk to everyone about what happened last night, along with a couple of other things. Meet me after my class in the classroom, will make excuses for the actual students.~

Sending it out she sighs and puts her legs back down on the floor and stands, groaning as her muscles scream at her once more. Glancing once more at Jace to make sure that he's still sound asleep, she ruffles Gwaines fur and whispers in his ear."I'm taking a quick shower, and know you aren't asleep you faker. If Jace wakes up before I get back, keep him occupied, all right?" Gwaine lifts one paw off his face and huffs at her, tail wagging a bit in answer. Smiling she stands back up, grabbing some clothes, and heads to the shower, planning on putting the water on full heat to try and relax some of her poor muscles.

Twenty wonderful minutes later the water and steam seems to have worked somewhat, though the shower bomb that she threw in most likely had a great deal to do with it. Throwing on her clothes and pulling her hair up into a royal pony, then putting on the pare minimum of makeup to feel more human, she heads out of the bathroom just in time to hear a very high pitched giggle coming from her room. She grins and heads to her room, expecting to see a toddler getting licked all over the face by a hell hound and a wolf, either that or wrestling with them.

What she doesn't expect to see it Crowley in the room with said toddler, snapping up teddy grahams and making them fly around his head before flying into Jaces mouth, amused smirk on his face as he does so. Ashley watches for a couple of moments, not wanting to ruin the moment, before quietly pulling her phone out of her pocket and taking a quick picture. As the flash goes off Crowley stills, the teddy grahams all falling to the bed, causing Jace to laugh even harder as Gwaine and Growly watch from their spot on the bed. Crowley turns an almost guilty face to her before reverting to his usual bored expression, eying her phone.

"I swear poppet, you send that picture to anyone..."

"Oh calm down, I just wanted it for myself, Sam and Dean will never see it."She says grinning, saving it to her online storage before putting it back in her pocket."It was just such a..paternal scene. Very unlike you."

"Yes, well, I popped in and the child happened to be waking up, with you no where to be found. I thought it would be prudent to keep him occupied until you came back." He says as Jace stuffs all of the teddy grahams in his mouth and grins.

"That's a good excuse, I would use that one too."

Crowley sighs as Jace moves forward and tugs on his suit sleeve."Mister Crowey?"

"I..yes, what is it?"

"Can I have some more flying teddies?"Crowley glances up at Ashley, her face still pulled up in a grin, then back down at the pleading toddler.

"How about more teddies, but no more flying? I need to speak to your..Ashley, now that she's back."

Jaces face downturns a bit, but he nods, taking the package from Crowley and going over to where Gwaine and Growly are laying, and attempts to feed them teddies as Crowley stands up and walks over to where Ashley is. She shakes her head at the sight then turns to face him, still smiling a bit."What's up?"

"What's up, is that I just now found out from Growly what happened last night."Crowley says, face turning serious."I would have shown up sooner, but there are some parts of hell that still can't get any kind of service, phone or not. How in the bloody hell did those hairy bastards get a hold of the boy?"

Ashleys face falls, and she glances over at the child before answering."It was my fault for not making sure he was inside the ward as soon as we got home. We had just gotten out of the car with Derek, and Jace was playing on the lawn with Gwaine and Growly when Kali hit. She attacked Cora and Gwaine, grabbed Jace and ran off before we even knew what was happening. She's a freaking fast runner, even for a wolf, and Growly couldn't catch her."

"And she did this just to get to you?"

"Apparently yea, her and another alpha wolf."

"I also heard you help your own quite well."

"Yea, but in the end I still needed help from Luci and Gabe. Enis was too strong for me, and the boys were no match for Kali, even with Dereks help."

"I saw a bit of it."Crowley says angrily, much to her surprise."I took a look at what Growly saw, you fighting both of those mutts, then telling her to bring the boy to me if anything happened to you."He looks her dead in the eye, and she sees an emotion she can't quite place there."Why in the bloody hell would you tell her to do something like that?"

"If I had her take him back to Uncle John, there would still be a good chance the alphas would be able to get him again, and you saw what they threatened to do to him. She couldn't take him back to mom, otherwise she would freak the fuck out. I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to him, so I made my choice."She says to the confused king of hell, and he cocks his head to the side as he seems to puff up.

"Why would you trust me with someone that important to you? I'm a bloody demon. I'm the king of fucking hell!"

"You've never given me a reason to distrust you, even if you are a 'bloody demon'"She says quietly, removing some of his bluster."Hell, you keep helping me, checking up on me, even let me borrow Growly to help protect my nephew. Until you give me a concrete reason to not do it, I'll continue to trust you. Got a problem with that?" She says the last part a bit huffily, and after gaping at her like a fish for a couple of seconds he closes his mouth and shakes his head disbelievingly at her.

"I think you've been with the Winchesters too long, poppet, some of their habits are rubbing on you."

"That's not entirely a bad thing in my book, short stuff."

"Dumb girl."He seems to whisper, then looks back up at her with a gleam in his eye."Well, after last nights escapades, I don't think I'll be letting either of you out of my sights today. Not only were you put in danger, but so was my hell hound."

She cocks an eyebrow at him playfully, putting her hands on her hips as she hears Stiles rustling around in his room."Um, what about school? I'm still going in today, thank you very much."

"As much as it pains me to be around so many people I constantly feel like flicking in the face for their stupidity, I think I can manage going with you, if only for the fact I can pop us there and back in an instant."He says, crossing his own arms at her."So, I'm afraid to say, you're stuck with me. What are you teaching again?"

"Music appreciation, basically."

"Perfect, I have excellent taste in music."He says smugly, and she rolls her eyes, not bothering to argue with him about it. Stiles takes that moment to stumble out of his room, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, so as he walks over to Ashley he doesn't notice Crowley standing there at first.

"Ashley, for cripes sake, next time you leave me to explain your dumb friends to a bunch of hyped up werewolves, I'm just walking away, you here me? Pretty sure Derek thinks I'm insane now, and he.."His eyes widen briefly as he notices Crowley standing there, but in his sleep induced state he just sways there looking at him for a second instead of jumping like last time."Oh, it's you. Can you please tell her I'm not her scapegoat? I want to live past 18, thank you very much. Are those teddy grahams? Did you find dads secret stash? Every time I take his sweets he finds a new hiding spot."

"I personally think a scapegoat is a wonderful thing to have."Crowley says with a smirk at the teen."Why take the heat yourself when you can dump it on someone else, one of my favorite mottos."

"That's a horrible motto just so you know. Why are you here? Wait, it's too early for me to care. Where is the coffee, I need it to function. Why is there no coffee?"

"Is he always like this in the morning?"Crowley asks as Stiles makes his way one step at a time down to the kitchen."And here I thought Squirrel was bad."

"This is actually a good morning for him."She says, chuckling as she feels her phone going off with responses finally. So far everyone was agreeing to meet her at class, and Scott wanted to know if he could possibly bring in Lydia, considering how into most of their little adventures she usually was. Luckily both Chris and Stiles knew a bit about part of the conversation she would be having with everyone, so it would give her a bit of solid ground to stand on, and there could be no safer place for Jace then surrounded by everyone inside the school. Not only that, but they would be inside a classroom with one door, during school, so there was a slim chance anyone would attack again. Not only that, but with Crowley deciding to stick around with her all day, there would be very little that could get past, and if they did he could pop them away.

She looks back over to Jace to see that he has managed to get completely naked, and was jumping on his little bed in glee, completely hyped up and ready to go, as little kids so easily are in the morning. She sighs and shakes her head, looking over at Crowley."Well, whatever we do today, I've gotta get this kid bathed and clothed. He would run around naked all day if he could, and while I have nothing against nudists, a small naked child running around the school might distract me a bit. Jace, stop jumping on the bed, you're gonna hurt yourself again! Remember when you were jumping on my couch and fell off headfirst? You don't want another ouchie like that."

"That hurt."Jace says, remembering his head hurting and climbing off the bed."Are we gonna go to school again today? I liked music with all the big kids."

"We sure are, and mister Crowley is actually coming with us."She said to the toddler, going over and scooping him up as he giggled, before he could dart away."But first, you need a bath and some real breakfast. And clothes."

"I don't need clothes Ashee."He says grinning up at her, and Crowley has to hold back a snort.

"Yes, yes you do. If you're good, i'll let you spike your hair with that blue hair gel Stiles got as a joke for Christmas. Deal?"

"Deal!"Jace says excitedly, wiggling in her arms impatiently."Can I have a bath now?"

"Yep, just stop wiggling so I can put you down."He immediately stops and, after setting him down, runs straight to the bathroom where he stands there waiting for her. Sighing dramatically, she glances over at the still amused looking Crowley."If you insist on sticking around, you mind making coffee while I bath the ruffian? I'm not sure Stiles can work it while half asleep, and he tends to bang his head against things that don't work. We don't need to buy a new coffee maker. Again."

He cocks an eyebrow at her, clearly curious."Again?"

"Last time he may have set the coffee maker on fire while trying to substitute a dish rag for a coffee filter. He also may have poured two cups of ground coffee into said coffee maker to be filtered."

As he gapes at her incredulously for the second time that day, she shrugs and walks to the bathroom to the waiting Jace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jace was much happier after his bath, especially since she let him pick out his own clothes afterwards, and he ended coming downstairs with blue spiked hair, a batman shirt with built in cape, cargo shorts and his batman shoes. She was actually very surprised that it all matched, but he said it was his superhero outfit and that it had to match, so she didn't argue. Once she got into the kitchen, the first thing she noticed was Crowley and Stiles sitting on opposite sides of the table, Crowley calmy sipping a cup of something, Growly next to him eating, and Stiles eying him warily from across the table. When he notices her standing there he seems to relax a bit, but not much. Gwaine comes around her to sit next to Growly, who looks up from her food long enough to scoot over and make room for him so they can share.

"You too behaving? It seems too quiet in here."

"Your friend tried to kill me."Stiles complains with a whine, and she turns to said friend with a curious look. He looks up from his cup with a smile as Jace pulls himself up the table and starts in on the waffles and gravy that somehow made their way there.

"I merely gave him a cup of the same coffee I happen to be drinking so he could start to function like a real boy. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it."

"It was black!"Stiles moans."Not to mention, any stronger and it could take the paint off of my baby. I had to add a whole cup of sugar and half a cup of milk to it just so I could drink it!"

Crowley shudders as she laughs at the moaning teen."How can you stand drinking that much sugar? It looked like sludge by the time you were done. And what is it with you Americans calling vehicles your baby?"

"Better look like sludge than taste like tar. And...I have no answer to the baby comment. She just there."Stiles sticks his tongue out at the demon and takes a long gulp of his coffee, while Ashley just shakes her head at the two of them and goes over to the remaining cup, taking a cautious sip and relaxing when it's the same stuff she normally got while traveling with the Winchesters in Iowa. It came from a little hole in the wall coffee shop called Baked Beans, and it had the best muffins and coffee she had ever tasted. Crowley must have remembered her talking about it when they were holed up at Bobbys house, and popped some up, bless his little black heart. That also explained the waffles and gravy Jace was halfway done with.

"You, sir, are a lifesaver."She says as she sits herself down on the other side of Jace."I missed this stuff. And you got Stiles the Black Knight, didn't you?"

He grins evilly."Black coffee with a kick, plus a shot of the strongest espresso they had? He won't have any trouble waking up now."

"Good god, that's what you gave me? No wonder it was like drinking the inside of a burnt grill. What are you drinking then?"

"I'm drinking a Salted Bliss. It's two shots of espresso, heavy whipping cream, dark chocolate and salted caramel. I got addicted to it while on a hunt with the Winchesters, and they make the caramel themselves in the kitchen."

"Why couldn't I have gotten something like that?"

"Hey, no complaining, at least you didn't have to attempt to make it yourself. By the way, did you see that they found Captain America in the ice caps? I hear his body was completely preserved."

"What? Oh, yea, Scott and me were talking about that, we think they are going to try and bring him back to life, since he technically wasn't dead in the first place. First things first though, why is is short and snarky coming to school with us?"

She opens up her mouth to answer but Crowley beats her to it."I'm going because it seems as long as she isn't in the ward, things are still going to try and get to her, and my boss will have my head if someone touches a hair on hers. I will be better protection than a group of age challenged wolves, their broody alpha and his conniving, stalkerish uncle. Plainly speaking, the only person I trust with her care is myself. Got it?"

This time it's her turn to gape at him, to which he responds with a shrug and another sip of his coffee. Jace takes that moment to announce the finishing of his meal with a loud belch and a giggle, rubbing his belly with a smile."That was so good. I love gravy almost as much as I love pop-tarts. Do we have any pop-tarts?"

"No, you little bottomless pit."She says, taking another sip of her drink and smiling lovingly at him."Why don't you go in the living room and watch some cartoons before we go to school? Remember, we're going with mister Crowley today instead of Stiles."

"Ok!"He says happily, jumping off the chair then running towards the living room. Growly stands up and follows him there, while Gwaine looks towards them, then up at Ashley.

"Oh, don't give me that sad look, you can go in there with them."She says, and Gwaine wags his tail and runs after the two excitedly. She leans back far enough to see Jace squeezed between the two of them on the couch with Teen Titans Go on, all of them looking content.

"So how exactly are you taking her to school? Do you have a car or something?"Stiles asks with a frown, drawing her attention back to the kitchen."Because I have to leave soon, and need to know if you need the car seat."

"Or something."Crowley says, finishing off his drink."And no, I won't need your little car seat. We're going to be taking more unconventional means of transportation."

"Speaking of which.."Ashley says to Stiles."I'm just warning you now before you leave, expect to stay with me after class. I already sent out a mass message for everyone to meet us there when it's over so we can go over a couple of things."

"Hey, any excuse to skip class is ok with me. We wouldn't happen to be discussing what you had me tell everyone last night, would we?"

"Partly, yea."

"Oh thank god."Stiles said, standing up and putting his over sized cup in the sink."I think Derek wanted to put me in an insane asylum for what I tried to tell him last night, and the rest weren't too far behind, even with seeing you pop away like you did. Remind me to never try and tell one of your little secrets again, it's bad for my health."

"Dually noted."She chuckles as he stalks away to leave for school, checking her messages to see who all had responded back from last night."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, I have good news and bad news." Crowley says to her after popping them all into the classroom 15 minutes before class was set to start, behind the curtain blocking the stage in case anyone was in there already. Ashley gives him a look and sets Jace down, watching as he runs around the curtain to his beanbag chair and coloring book, Gwaine and an invisible Growly not too far behind, his constant companions. Luckily no one was there yet, so Crowley popped himself a comfy leather chair into existence and plopped down next to her and her desk."And technically, the bad news isn't really bad news, so its more like good news and better news."

"Ok, what's the not so bad news?"

"Growlys not in heat anymore."

"Hey, that is good news! What's the better news?"

"She's pregnant. Apparently she likes Gwaine that much."Ashley gapes then starts to smile with unrestrained glee, super happy at the moment.

"You mean there's going to be little Growly/Gwaine puppies? Oh, I can't wait! Are hell hound puppies born in a poof of brimstone, or anything dark like that? Are you going to let me play with them? Can they go invisible as soon as they're born?"

He laughs at her evident enthusiasm, actually as excited as she was."Hell hounds are born like any other warm blooded animal, no brimstone or bones or souls required, and have to be trained to use their powers. And if you really want to, of course you can play with them. They most likely will all ready be drawn to you, considering their parents. Growly was the same way, her mother was my favorite before she passed, and she trusted me from the moment she was born. It's a well known fact that the more the hell hound trusts their trainer, the more powerful they are, which is why all of mine are bigger than most."

"Well, that's exciting news to start the day off."Ashley says grinning as she starts putting together the projector screen."She'll be a good mother. Can you hand me the microphone from inside that top drawer?"

Crowley pulls out the microphone and hands it to her."I thought this was a music appreciation class, why do you need a microphone? It's hardly large enough that they can't hear you if you project your voice."

"It is, but Fridays are dedicated to anyone who wants to do a type of performance. Singing, dancing, playing an instrument, whatever they want as long as music is involved. Everyone has to do it at least once before the semester is over in order to pass, so they can get their fine arts credit. I told them I'd even do one with them, but I haven't gotten around to doing it quite yet."She sets up everything as she talks, while Jace pulls his beanbag chair up next to Crowley and sets up his coloring book and crayons.

"I's going to draw you mister Crowey."Jace says seriously, and she has to hold back a laugh at the look on Crowleys face."It will be the bestest picture ever."

"I'm sure it will be lad, especially if it's of me."Crowley says to the toddler, and she shakes her head as Jace takes a black crayon and starts to scribble on the paper, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

Ashley looks up briefly as she hears the door to the classroom open to start and let students in, confused as it's still a bit before class lets out, but instead of a student, Peter is standing there. Furrowing her brow in confusion she hears a chair moving behind her, Crowley standing up with a scowl, but she quickly motions for him to sit back down before he can turn Peter into a chew toy or something else he would like to see the wolf changed into, considering his dislike of him. Once she's sure he's going to stay there with Jace she makes her way to the back of the classroom where he is waiting for her with his normal sardonic grin on his handsome face.

"Peter, what are you doing here?"She asks as she makes it up to him, the bell for the previous class ending going off as she does.

He smiles and grabs her hand, bringing it up for kiss."I got your message this morning about meeting here after class, and just thought I'd get here a little early. I do love watching you work. And music challenged teens. By the way, who's the short dark and glarey over there with whom I can only assume is your nephew?"

"That's a friend of mine, Crowley..he's helping me watch Jace today."She told him as she got her hand back, not necessarily telling a lie."After last night we wanted to be extra careful."

"Last night? What happened last night?"Peter asked, peering around her at the child and the demon glaring death at him.

"You probably would have known if you had answered your phone last night."She responds wearily as students start to make their way in."Or answered the door when Cora came to check on you, we could have used your help."

"Help? With what?"Peter asks, clearly confused."I had a bottle of wine and went to sleep, I most likely didn't hear her knocking even with my wolf hearing."

"Dude."Scott says as he and Stiles make their way into the room, hearing the conversation."The alphas kidnapped Jace. We ended up meeting them at a warehouse in the middle of the night to try and get him back, and an all out brawl started, with Ashley stuck up at the top with Kali, then Enis."

"Which you would have known if you had answered your damn phone."Stiles adds in, sticking his tongue out at the former alpha then hiding behind Scott as said wolf gives him a glare."Just saying. Don't shoot the messanger, even if he did make the message."

Peter glances at her frantically then pulls her to the side, out of the way of the incoming traffic."You were trapped with Kali and Enis? Did they hurt you, bite you?"

"I'm fine, and so is Jace."She says, causing Peter to blush at not asking if the child was ok as well."I held my own with Kali pretty well, though Enis threw me around like a rag doll. I'm still pretty sore, but nothing major."

"And what the hell was Derek doing while you tried to fight an alpha on your own?"Peter asked angrily, eyes glowing a bright blue as he grips her arm."What was he thinking, leaving you alone with either one of them?"

"Derek was fighting an alpha off as well, Peter."She says a bit angrily herself as she pulls her arm away, red marks there from his grip."Kali said the only way to get Jace back was to come up there alone, so I did. While I was fighting Kali, they were fighting Enis, and they switched it up after a bit. Derek was trying to get a hold of you to see if you would help us get him back."

He finally has the good sense to look guilty, the glow in his eyes fading as it hits him what she's saying."I..I'm so sorry. If I had known...I should have when known as soon as my nephew called me, honestly. He never does unless he really does need something...he hates to ask, considering our history."

"Just..remember to keep your phone on, all right?"She says, anger fading."We can't afford not being able to reach each other, what with all the murders and crazy alphas running around."

"Deal. I have to ask..how are you here without a scratch? You said Enis threw you around like a rag doll, but there are no cuts, bruises, anything."

"That's..kinda one of the things we're going to discuss after my class. Just, if you're gonna stay, sit in the back until class is over, then I promise I'll answer any questions you have then, I just don't want to have to repeat myself. It's going to be weird enough explaining all of this as it is."

He gives her an odd look but nods, grabbing her hand once more and squeezing it firmly."I really am sorry. I would have been there if I had known. If anything had happened to you.."

"I know. What matters is that I wasn't hurt, and neither was he."She replies, giving him a squeeze back before letting go and heading back to the front of the class where Crowley and Jace are, Jace still working on his picture despite all the students coming in and being loud. Gwaine, not liking all the movement, sits up straight next to her, the way she assumes Growly is next to Jace, attentive and alert. As usual, all of her teens are grouped together on one side of the room, everyone else scattered around them, with the twins somewhere in the back far from Peter, but close enough to participate in the lessons and pay attention to whats going on. As the students finish filing in she sees Peter lounging in the back of the room, stretched out like a cat with the smug smile back on his face as he notices her looking at him.

"I still don't like that bloody wolf."Crowley mutters under his breath as the bell rings for class to start."He's almost more self-loving than me, though not quite as conniving. I wonder if anyone would notice if Growly ripped his face off during class, that smile gets on my last nerve."

"No face ripping please."She says with a slight smile, quiet enough that no one else can hear."Besides, it would most likely just heal right back."

"Right, just in time to be ripped off again."He growls, starting when Jace pulls on his sleeve and asks him to stay still so his picture won't be ruined."Pretty sure he thinks you belong to him."

"You're actually the second person to tell me that."She says quietly, before standing up and starting the class. Turns out it's a good day for performances, as not only did Danny play a lovely piece on his trumpet, one of the girls did a horrible karaoke version of Before he Cheats, and the combined efforts of Stiles, Scott and Issac did the entire Muppet Mahna Mahna video, with Stiles as the interrupting orange and green Muppet, Scott and Issac as the pink horned singing Muppets, and Boyd dragged in to play the frowning Kermit. Jace thought it was the greatest thing ever, getting up and standing right in front of the stage, jumping up and giggling every time Stiles popped up with a Mahna Mahna, and the entire class roared with laughter when it was over with, much to the delight of the red faced trio. Even Crowley was amused, though it may have had more to do with the teens making fools of themselves than anything else. Crowley had also secretly pocket the picture Jace had drawn of him with Growly, or tried to, as Ashley caught the tip of it going in his pitch black pocket.

She was about to finish up the performance part of the day when a voice popped up in front of the stage, loud enough for everyone to hear."Ashee, are you going to sing something too?" She looks over to see Jace standing up on the stage with a grin, a single black crayon in his hand. He apparently hadn't let go of it since he finished his picture.

"Yea, you owe us a performance!"Scott pipes up, and her face flushes as she smiles at the rest of the students chanting for her to do so as well. Well, she did owe them one..

"All right, all right, fine!"She says loudly, silencing the chanting students."Lydia, I trust your taste, will you a pick a song for me please?"

"With pleasure."Says the smiling redhead, heading over to the computer to choose a song for her to karaoke to. Ashley glances over at Crowley to see a smirk on his face and phone in hand, apparently choosing to take revenge on her for the picture earlier that day. She makes her way up to the stage, Jace sitting cross legged on it waiting for her, big smile on his face."All done Miss Roeswood."Lydia says, beaming as she shows Ashley the song she has to sing.

"Really?"Ashley says, almost groaning aloud."Not that I don't like the song, but I know you picked it because of Twilight. And I was hoping you would pick a peppier tune, not a sad love song."

"Nope, I've heard you sing bits of this one to yourself before, and knew this was the perfect song."Lydia says, evil grin almost matching Crowleys. Lydia had chosen 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri, and while she did like the song, it was indeed a love song. One that she had cried to while drunk once.

Argh.

Sighing, she inwardly tells herself she can sing the song and just think about the fact that it's paired with sparkling fairy vampires instead of waiting to meet your true love, then motions for Lydia to start it up, at the same time wondering if Gabe ever talked to Luci, found out what was up. He would probably have liked this class, as much as he enjoyed music.

"Heart beat fast, colors and promises, How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall..."

As the music starts up and she begins singing, her eyes find Peter in the class, as en rapt in her performance as the rest of the class, leaning forward and devouring every word, most likely thinking the song is about him. She wouldn't mind it being about him, but sometimes she just has to wonder how sane he really is, if being dead and coming back didn't mess with his head still. If he really was just checking up on her all those times she spied him out her window. If he really was ok not being an alpha anymore, as much as he did to get the position and the power in the first place. He was so charming, so handsome, and did seem to like her a lot...but she would also see the jealous, petty side to him at times. Saw the way he had looked at Derek when they saw him at the store. There was just so much to think about when it came to Peter, and sometimes it just made her brain hurt thinking about it all.

"But watching you stand alone All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow one step closer..."

As she finishes the first verse, she hears the door open off in the distance, and Jace suddenly gets up and starts running to it. Mentally wondering what the heck is going on, but still singing, knowing that Growly is at his side, as well as a half a dozen people in the room that wouldn't let him get hurt, she looks up, following his movements to the door, seeing him jump into someones arms. Someone who hands him a sucker.

Gabe.

Smiling in relief she continues the chorus as Gabe walks up with Gage, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Cocking her head to the side questioningly at him, he grins, stepping aside to reveal a guilty looking Lucifer behind him, dressed in jeans, a white v-neck shirt and dark blue button-up rolled to his elbows. She skips a bit, big smile on her face as she sees him there, but keeps right on singing when he smiles back at her, apparently feeling much better than he was last night.  
***********************************

Unknown to her, but seen by Crowley, Peter watched the whole exchange with interest, not liking the smile she gave the Lucifer when she noticed him there, not liking her nephew running to Gabe the way he did, and especially not liking the way Luci smiled back at her as if he was a competitor for her heart. As all of this ran thru Peters mind he unconsciously began to growl, claws lengthening as his gripped the chair in anger, jealousy consuming him.

"Having problems are we?"Asked a voice to the side of him, startling him, and he glances over to see the dark haired man that was next to her nephew next to him now, knowing smirk on his face."I'd put those away, unless you plan on outing yourself to an entire classroom of impressionable teenagers."

Scott and Issac both hear the exchange and look back, seeing the claws out and starting to stand up and restrain Peter if necessary. Crowley, however, motions for them both to sit down, which they do so reluctantly."What do you want?" Peter manages to get out, calming himself down.

"Oh, not much, just seeing if you planned on killing anyone in the class the way your eyes were flashing. Pretty sure she wouldn't like that very much, bad for a budding relationship you know."

"What would you know?"

"Oh, lots of things. For example.."Crowley lowers his voice low enough that only the ex-alpha can hear."I know you tried to make a deal with one of my crossroads demons to become an alpha again." Peter visibly pales at that, claws shortening as Crowley continues."I know you got angry when she said she couldn't do it, and tried to slash her throat. I know you can't get past the wards on the sheriffs house for some reason, the wards that prevent anyone who means harm to someone in the house from entering. I know you have anger and jealousy issues, which aren't good for you or poppet over there. I also know that if you try and attack the man smiling at her, he could snap his fingers and make you explode. Both of them could, for that matter. I like to take things slower, so combustion wouldn't be my first choice. So you might want to rein in that beast of yours before you make her very upset, by either your actions, or theirs." By the time Crowley has finished, Peter has calmed all the way, eyes barely glowing as he looks over at the slighter man, who smiles, then seems to disappear into thin air, reappearing behind the curtains of the stage. Looking around, Peter sees no one else has noticed, and looks over to that the song has ended, the stranger still standing in the back close to him, the shorter one in the front with her nephew.  
****************************

Once the song had ended, Ashley put down the mic, surrounded by applause as she blushed, then walked over to Lydia and whispered for her to play the Psych musical scenes she had queued, as she would be right back. Gabe winks at her as she passes, a smiling and sticky Jace in his arms as the music starts, Gwaine at her side as she walks towards the back. Opening the door, she motions for Luc to follow her outside to the benches right next to her class.

Then, once she knows they're alone, she smacks him in the chest.

"Where did you go last night? You had me worried sick! One minute you were rescuing me from the steroid alpha, the first time in your body I might add, the next you just disappear! I thought I had done something wrong!" Her hands are on her face as she says this, voice a mix of mad and worried, and he visibly winces.

"I'm sorry, I really am."He says in his new Irish lilt, sounding sincere as all get out."When you're in a human vessel, they're already used to their emotions, and you can draw on that to control yourself. It's different in a new body, however. There's no soul inside to draw on, but you still have all of your emotions there to play with you. It was just...too much to handle, at the moment. I was torn between being angry at everyone who had hurt you, leading me to almost killing your friends, to wanting to hide you up in heaven, to being upset at seeing you bleeding, but proud for seeing you defend your family so heartily."

"Gabe had said something like that."She says, visibly softening. Damn that accent!

"I just, didn't want you to hate me if I accidentally hurt one of your friends, so I went back to a place I had frequented when gathering my thoughts my first time released and with Nick. I meditated a bit to try and get a hold of my runaway emotions, have a much better grasp on them now. Still a bit iffy on them, but I can handle it now. I didn't mean to worry you."

"I know..it was just a shock, seeing you again before you popped away with no word. I'm glad you came back though, did Gabe tell you how upset I was?"

He blushes a deep red."Yes, and I promised him I would make it up to you. For a little guy, he can be pretty intimidating."

"I'm sure he learned it from you."She says with a smile, and he relaxes, glad she isn't really mad at him."Can I have a hug now? One not blood covered where you pop away?"

"Of course."He says, and she jumps up and hugs him around the neck. He flushes, still not really used to affection from anyone still, but returns it slowly, relishing in the willing warmth of another. However, as they release the hug, there is a slight growl from Gwaine, and they both look up to see Miss Blake standing in the hall talking to a student, glancing their way for just a moment before taking the student back into the classroom. As soon as she is back in the room the growling stops, and Luci looks at her questioningly."What was that?"

"I don't know. Gwaine growls whenever she's around, and he usually only does that around something or someone evil." She says, looking the way Miss Blake had gone back into her classroom.

"Should I go check her out for you?"

"No, not right now. You just got here, and we need to get back inside before Gabe has everyone doing songs from Rocky Horror, with Crowley or Peter starring as Frankenfurter."

"What?"

"We need to update your entertainment knowledge."She says with a grin."Luckily I'm just the right person for the job. Come on, let's get back inside." She grabs his hand and pulls him inside, just in time to see that it wasn't, in fact, Rocky Horror that was being played.

He had, though, taken over the computer from Lydia, and everyone was jumping and dancing to 'Shout', with Jace on Gabes shoulders, laughing like a maniac as Gabe jumped around in circles. Crowley was recording it all on his phone, and Peter was sulking in a corner, the armrests of his chair ripped for some reason.

"Is this normal?"Luc asks as she face palms."Why do teenagers complain about school so much, they look like they're having fun."

"This isn't normal."She says with a sigh."This is what happens when you leave a demon and an archangel who used to pose as the god of mischief alone with a group of teenagers in a music class. Thank goodness this is one of the few classes without cameras."

It almost made her look forward to the meeting coming up after class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else wake up to a million texts on your phone, all asking what happened last night and if you're ok?
> 
> Yea, me neither, but I've been the texter.


	30. Where the hell is your halo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> story time! Oh and an apolgy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I went back over some of my earlier chapter, and am embarrassed by some of the grammatical errors I made. They will be fixed. Also it changed Growly to a guy when you first meet her. Weird.

Once Ashley had gotten the class settled back down after the chaos that was their big musical number, there was only a little bit of time left before class would end. After having Lucifer sit down next to Gabriel on the front row, Gabe's arms full of a sticky child coming down from an excited sugar high, she walked up to the front of the class with a smile on her face.

"Well, it's not exactly how I had planned out ending today, but I think today was a perfect example of how Fridays here should go. Didi everyone enjoy themselves?" There is a resounding echo throughout the classroom as everyone loudly cheers and claps in excited agreement, the angels and demon looking around in surprised satisfaction. Ashley just smiles wider and goes on once it has died back down."I'm glad all of you enjoyed today so much, and hope you work just as hard for next Friday. Class dismissed, and have a great weekend everyone! Oh, the few that are staying go ahead and stay in your seats, you know who you are."

As all of the students except her bunch start packing up their stuff to leave, a couple of things happen at once. Derek and Cora both slip in the classroom, Derek and Peter both immediately stiffening up at the sight of one another, causing Crowley to roll his eyes at the show of testosterone that will most likely follow as they both kind of puff up their chests. Jace finally got still enough that his eyes started to droop, the sucker barely clinging to his mouth as his head lays against Gabes chest. And the twins both cautiously approach her, causing nearly all the wolves to jump out of their seats, forgetting for a moment they are in a public place. Ashley narrows her eyes slightly as she takes them in, them mouths 'stand down' just loud enough for the wolves to hear her say it, along with nodding to the angels in front of her and the demon behind. As the twins make to her they stop, glancing cautiously at the angels eyeing them, remembering the show of power from last night.

"Um, we were wondering if we could talk to you?"Ethan asks, looking a bit guilty."About last night?"

Ashley eyes them for a couple of seconds, watching them fidgit. Finally she nods at them."Fine, but only for a moment, I'm having a meeting in here once everyone leaves. Oh, and I'm bringing someone with me. Not that I don't trust you...but right now I have a very good reason not to."

"We understand. After last night you have no reason to at all, but we're hoping you will at least give us a chance to explain and apoligize."

"I can do that. Hey Crowley?"She glances over at the demon, who had been watching the entire exchange with interest."Think you could come outside with me and Gwaine while these two explain a couple of things to me?"

"Of course poppet."He says, standing up and eying the twins as he comes over to stand next to them."That's why I'm here after all."

"To hang around while I have conversations with teenagers?"She quips as they walk towards the exit to the classroom, Gwaine trotting next to her, body relaxed but ears standing straight up, just as alert as the others but hiding it better.

"Very funny."He replies as the exit the class and plant themselves next to a window overlooking the lacrosse fields, Gwaine planting himself between her and the twins and looking up at them, as if daring them to try anything. Turning to Ashley he smiles."No, I'm here to make sure one of these overly hormonal furries don't get another shot at you or the lad."Looking over at the twins he lets his eyes bleed to black, smirking, and both the twins go pale and gulp."Now, what exactly did you need to say to her?"

Ashley just shakes her head and smiles, knowing that as serious as he actually was being, he was enjoying messing with them immensely as well.

"We...uh, wanted to apologize."Aiden starts."None of us knew what they were planning anything like that, and the only reason we knew that night is because we were keeping an eye on you for Deucalion. We only knew they were both angry for Deucalion putting you under the packs protection, or more specifically his."

"Why were they so upset about it though?"Ashley asks, sitting down on a bench right under the window."Kali said something about me making Deucalion soft, but still.." Gwaine presses up against her legs as he feels her stress, his warmth a constant comfort as the twins continue talking.

"Kali and Enis were..are..extremists, you might say."Ethan says, glancing at his brother."They believed anything other than a wolf shifter was a lesser species, and both have extremely deep grudges against humanity in particular. Deucalion has grudges as well, but not quite to their level."

"So declaring me under their protection was kind of like a slap in the face to them."

"Yes."

"But surely I haven't made him soft already. That was Kali's biggest irritation it seemed, Enis just seemed more interested in tearing me apart."

"That was just his way...all destruction, pain and violence, never thinking about the consequences his actions might have."

Crowley interjects, one eyebrow raised."You keep saying was. Did something happen to the brute after the fight?"

Both of their faces falter a bit."Deucalion took him to the druid to get healed. After he finally came back to consciousness, Deucalion told him that he was very disappointed in him, and that he should have listened to his wishes. Then he looked at Kali, told her that you and your nephew were off limits, and crushed Enises skull with his bare hands. Kali took it very hard, and I had to hold her back while she screamed in rage, to keep her from going on a rampage then and there."

Ashley goes pale, while Crowley gives a satisfied nod."Well, if anything I like his sense of justice. Sounds like something I would do, only less crushing and more setting on fire." He glances over at Ashleys face and shrugs."What? Still a demon, love."

"Yea...anyway, maybe you are making him go a little soft in some aspects, considering he didn't do anything to Kali but make her watch. Oh, and tell her what he would do to her if she went after you again...though it was in great, descriptive, bloody details."Aiden shudders, and Ethan grips his shoulder tightly for support, eyes hard."It doesn't matter that all of us are alphas, he's still very scary when he wants to be."

"So this Deucalion sent you to apologize for not being able to keep his pack in check?"Crowley asks the two, while Ashley contemplates just how scary the blind wolf must actually be, to keep an entire pack of alphas intimidated enough to not cross him. He had seemed so calm and well spoken, and intelligent to boot. What must he look like transformed, if the wolf usually reflects your inner self? Would he look like Derek and his pack does, with only slight visual adjustments to the face, hair and claws? Would he look like Peter did in his not so sane time, with no hint of humanity showing in his beast like form? Something in between the two? Or something all together different?"Can he not apologize for himself?"

"Deucalion didn't send us, we're apologizing for ourselves."Aiden says a bit angrily."We actually like her, and see what Deucalion does, so we wanted to apologize for her getting hurt, especially since our pack mates did it."

"And thank you for apologizing."Ashley says, standing up before Crowley can respond."I appreciate it, even though it wasn't your fault in the first place. Just try and keep that clawed bitch away from me and we can call it even, all right?"

"Deal."They say at the same time, getting a small smile out of her."Just warning you though, Deucalion may still show up for his own apology, Dereks pack be damned. And while he is hesitant on his plans at the moment, it doesn't mean he's given up on them quite yet. Just...be prepared for the worst."

"What do you mean by that?"She asks, a chilly sense of foreboding rushing through her. However, they have already turned and started walking away, leaving her with questions she doesn't know if she wants answered. As they walk down the hall they pass by Chris Argent on the to the meeting, and they both eye each other. Chris looks concerned as he stops in front of her and Crowley, hand hovering over the spot where his gun most likely is.

"What was that all about?"He asks, looking her up and down for signs of injuries from the night before.

"Oh, you know,"She says with a brief smile to try and hide her worry."Apologies and half assed warnings, the usual stuff. You're actually the last person to show up for the meeting."

"Well, the kids kind of have an advantage over me, already being here and all."

"Oh, it's the wolves too, and I'm sure they're all climbing the walls waiting for you to get back and show them the wonder twins didn't hurt you."Crowley says in his usual bored manner."All they saw was you walking out the door with two enemy wolves and a dark, charismatic stranger. Not to mention you left them in the room with two people they saw toss the muscle-head around like a chew toy. They're probably a bit twitchy to say the least."

"Yea, Allison mentioned how the fight ended last night."Chris says, ignoring most of what Crowley said."I'm guessing that's one of the topics for today's little meeting?"

"Unfortunately."She says with a frown. gesturing for them to follow her back into the classroom now empty of students."After what all happened last night I really don't have a choice. Well, other than having everyone's memories erased or altered from last night, and that's not an option in my book."

"No matter how many problems it might solve."Crowley mumbles under his breath.

"Sorry, did you say memories erased?"Chris asks, looking a mix of worried and confused.

"It can create as many problems as it solves though."She replies, pausing at the door and looking over at the two behind her."Chris, you'll understand in a minute. Now look, I hate to say it, but you two will probably be the only ones I can rely on to keep a level head once I start explaining things. So, just, I don't know, keep that in mind while I go over things, because I dread doing this enough as it is."

"Do you really expect things to go that badly?"

"Getting this group together for the first time? I hope it goes well, but expect the worst just in case. It's just, Gabe is a show off, Luce is still getting used to having his own body and all the feels that come with it, Derek and Peter have magnificent anger and jealousy issues, and the rest are a bunch of teenagers. What do you think I should expect?"

"Well, think of it this way,"Crowley says with a cocky grin."At least none of it will be news to me."

She sighs, putting her hand on the doorknob."That goodness for small comforts. Come on, lets get this over with."  
************************

Walking in wasn't quite as bad as she thought it would be. All the chairs had been moved into kind of a half circle, mostly facing her desk. The wolves and teens had all gathered to one side, keeping an eye on the angels the best they could. Peter was outside the circle a bit and to the side, reclining his feet on one of the chairs with his arms crossed over his chest, looking as nonchalant as possible. They were all, except for him, giving the angels wary looks, as if they expected them to explode or attack any moment. Gabe was extremely amused by this and just kept an innocent smile on his face, which meant he was probably up to something. Luce was looking through one of her folders, which looked to be her collection of sheet music when she passed by, which meant he was just ignoring the rest of the room. Jace had finally passed out while she was out of the room, and had been placed on his bean bag chair to sleep.

Said bean bag chair was also quite a bit larger now. Gwaine gives her hand a lick before trotting over to sit next to him, most likely right next to where he could smell Growly.

You could cut the tension with a knife, but at least no one was yelling yet. Just staring each other down.

Joy.

Crowley ignores everyone and goes straight to to the comfy chair he had summoned, while Ashley pulls her chair out from behind her desk and puts it next to him, sitting down for what she assumes won't be very long. Chris looks around for a bit before pulling up a chair next to her on the other side, closest to the angels since it has arguably the most room.

The is about 30 seconds of silence where everyone looks around at each other uncomfortably, before Ashley clears her throat and speaks up to no one in particular."Before we start, could one of you make it so no one can eavesdrop on us?"

"What does she mean, make it so they can't eavesdrop.."Mutters Boyd to Issac, and the girls look just as confused.

There is a snap to the left of her."Gotcha chicka."Gabe says with a grin."Doors are locked, no one can see or hear into the room, and..."A pack of red stripes appear in his hands."I'm ready to go. Let's get this show on the road!"

While Scott gapes, not knowing what to think of the random appearing sweets, Stiles pops up with "Dude, mind sharing with the rest of us?" Gabriel quirks an eyebrow at him, while everyone else looks at him like he's crazy."What? I'm a growing young man in the prime of his teenage years, and want a candy bar."

Gabe lets out a bark of laughter at his explanation."Haha, sure kid, what would you like?"

"Um, how bout a Milky Way?" A second later, three king size bars are covering his lap."Thanks, I can't keep these in the house anymore, no matter where I hide them dad sniffs them out." Ashley can't but help smile when she sees Scott give his best friend a wounded puppy look, which results in him being handed on of the candy bars with an exaggerated eye roll.

"By the way, how did you know we were meeting up?"Ashleys asks the archangels curiously."Not that I'm complaining really, it will make proving a couple of things a lot easier."

"We didn't."Lucifer says before Gabe can spray them all with chewed up red vine, finally looking up from the sheet music."We had planned on visiting you anyway, and Crowley told Gabriel about the meeting before they all started singing and dancing."

"So who exactly are you?"Derek says, broody and suspicious face on."Stiles tried to tell us you guys are angels, and I keep hearing you get called Gabriel, but I'm finding that a little hard to swallow."

"Angels?"Peter snorts from his corner."You can't be serious."

"Wait, Gabriel? As in the messenger of God, archangel Gabriel?"Lydia asks, eyebrow cocked.

Gabriel winks and waves a Red vine at her."That would be me, nice to meetcha, no autographs or flash photography please."

"Aren't you a little small to be an archangel?"

"Yep, that's what happens when you force all your grace inside a vessel for walking around all you normal people. Or are you taking a crack at my vessels size? I'll have you know when I made this body, most people were around this size thank you very much."

"Uh huh, sure. Where are your wings? Halo?"

"Halos are a crock. My wings are in a pocket dimension, most of them are too big for this tiny space. As in too big for California."

"Pssh."Lydia sits back, apparently not convinced or impressed.

"Who are you supposed to be then, if he claims to be Gabriel? Michael?"Issac asks, curiosity getting the best of him as he looks over at Lucifer. Gabriel nearly chokes on his candy from trying to hold in laughter at the question, and gets a withering glare from his brother in result."What did I say?"

"No, this isn't Michael, though I have met him."Ashley says, shaking her head at the red faced angel."Close, though."She hesitates a bit, worried about the reaction his name will get.

"Well?"Derek pushes."Who does he claim to be?"

"...Lucifer."

Absolute silence, except for the sound of Jace snoring on the over sized bean bag chair. It takes Scott to finally break it, as everyone else is looking at her like she's crazy."Lucifer? As in the devil?"

"Well, not anymore, but yea."

"Because I know we used to joke about calling Peter Satan in a v-neck..."

"When did you start doing that?"Peter asks with a scowl.

"Look, I know you think these guys are angels, but they have to be messing with your head.."

"Just because they have a couple of powers doesn't make them archangels..."

"Angels aren't supposed to be hot and broody..."

"Angels aren't real anyway.."

Everyones voices just start getting louder and louder, arguing over whether they are who they say they are, whether angels are real or not, and if Ashley has just gone crazy. At one point she just face palms, knowing this was going to happen, while Crowley rolls his eyes and summons a scotch on ice to sip on while they argue. Finally, though, Lucifer has enough of them arguing like they aren't there.

"Oh for fucks sake."He says, standing up, jaw tensed. There is a rumbling like thunder, and the lights start flickering in the room, causing everyone in the room to go quiet and look around in alarm. Suddenly the all look at him, as the shadows of his smallest wings show against the wall behind him, and his eyes glow a brilliant white gold.

"Holy shit.."Stiles whispers. The rest merely gape, not able to form words, and once they have all gotten a good long look the flickering stops and Lucifer sits back down, satisfied he adequately got his point across.

Gabriel giggle next to him."You said fuck. I've never heard you cuss at all, and you go straight to fuck? I'm such a good influence on you, it makes me proud."He then looks around at the rest of the rooms occupants."If that little show wasn't enough for you, I can always summons something to the room, like a kangaroo, or a hippo. Oh, or I could turn all of your hair purple! Or.."

"Gabe, no."Ashley says, sighing as she cuts him off."I don't think they need anymore shows of power today." She looks around the room."Anyone else still need convincing?"

They all shake their head no, even the disbelieving Lydia."No, I think you can say we're believers."Peter says from his side, eyes wide with shock and wonder.

"So..does that mean you're really the devil?"Scott asks Lucifer, who eyes him. Tact was never a strong point with him, the poor kid. Lucifer looks over to Ashley before answering, making sure she wasn't going to pitch in first, before looking back at the group of mainly teens.

"I was, yes. I'm not anymore though, I was reinstated as an angel when I decided the Apocalypse wasn't worth my time, and tried to stop my brother Michael from making it happen anyway."

"Please bro, you know you owe your archangel reinstatement to our favorite girl over here."Gabriel says with a smirk."You never would have decided all of that if it weren't for her, and you know it. Hell, she stopped you from killing me!"

"Don't make me regret it."Lucifer mumbles.

"Ok, so let me get this straight."Chris finally speaks up, having been listening the entire time and waiting to throw his two cents in."We have the archangel Gabriel.."

"Yep."

"Lucifer, the apparently former devil, now reinstated archangel thanks to Ashley.."

"Indeed."

"And a demon named Crowley, along with his hell hound Growly?" Everyone starts at the mention of the word demon, not having heard that part yet, except for Stiles. Growly also takes that moment to turn visible, since it was out in the open she was there anyway. Gwaine wags his tail the moment she does, happy to see her, and they both take a chance to check on the sleeping child before sitting back up straight facing everyone else.

"What the hell do you mean Demon?"Derek growls, while everyone else pushes their chair slightly farther away from the grinning king of hell.

Chris sighs and looks tiredly over at Ashley."It might be best if you start from the beginning, like how you met everyone in the first place."

"You're probably right."She says, grabbing her water bottle and taking a swig before taking a deep breath, deciding where to begin."All right everyone, it's story time. It might make things easier if I tell you what actually happened to me this summer. You see, it all started when a vampire broke into my hotel room..."  
*******************************

By the time she has finished telling everyone her tale school has let out, and she is actually surprised that everyone stayed as quiet as they did. They only one really giving Lucifer strange looks now is Peter, which she files away for later. She ends it by lifting her shirt a bit to show the same angel blade scar that she showed Chris the day she demanded answers from him, as yet another bit of proof that she wasn't joking around with them, though by that time she was pretty convinced they believed her, what with the show of power from the archangels, and the fact that Chris had actually heard of the brothers mentioned in the story that she traveled with.

"I knew that you smelled a bit different when you came back."Derek says quietly while everyone muses on her story."I guess it must be their grace sticking with you?"

"Most likely. So far that's the pnly side effect I know of, and it is a tiny one at that. So, no more secrets now? Are we all on the same playing field information wise?"

"I think so."Chris says, looking around the room, and everyone nods in agreement mutely. Except, of course, for Stiles.

"Wait, so where's God now?" He asks, curious as usual.

Lucifer frowns."I'm not sure. Father brought us up to heaven for a talk after reinstating my status, but after that he disappeared. He has a bad habit of doing that. Most likely he is hiding in his vessel again."

"No offense, but I wouldn't give him the father of the year award anytime soon."

"Kid, you have no idea."Gabriel says chuckling."He puts the absent in absent father. Probably his way of forcing us to try and develop a free will, or something like that. I don't know, I'm just the messenger of his few and far between talks."

"So, you two are supposed to try and protect her from..what again?"Allison asks, one of the first to get around her fear of the powerhouses.

"No clue, but Dad she would have a hard time coming round, so we'll just have to do out best to protect her once it comes up.'Stay her guardians' He said, so here we are."

"Why didn't you show up sooner last night, when Jace was kidnapped in the first place?"

Lucifer blushes a light red."We were a bit occupied with a task which left us unable to contact anyone for several hours, we didn't get her messages until she was already in the fight with the she-wolf. Once we did, however, we got there as soon as we could."

"What were you doing?"Lydia asks, drawn into the conversation.

"We were building a new vessel for my grace to reside in, the one you see now."Lucifer says, gesturing to his body."My only other options were a rotting man, and the unwilling Winchester brother Sam. Neither were a very good choice, so my brother Gabriel showed me how to create a vessel from scratch, as he did. I'm still getting used to it, I must admit."He says a bit hesitantly.

"Nice choice."Lydia says with a smirk, and Allison hides a smile behind her hand.

"That's nothing, he almost came down naked last night."Gabriel says smiling, as his brother scowls at him."I had to put clothes on him as we flew down, he was in that much of a hurry."

"You were just as worried, brother."

"Yes, but I didn't think you would want to blind anyone with your bare ass once you appeared, especially Ashley, or the toddler if he was awake."

"Ummm...good point. Thank you for that."

"No problem, I'll chock it down as an IOU from you."

The atmosphere in the room seemed much more pleasant now that the brothers were bantering with one another, and everyone seemed a little less wary of them, which was a very good thing in her book. Hearing a noise behind her, she looks over to see Jace waking up from his nap, face being cleaned of sucker residue by Growly. Smiling, she stands up and walks over to him, crouching down so she is level with him.

"Hey buddy, you have a good nap?"

"Yes, but Growly is making my face all wet."He says drowsily, then looks around at the half circle of people."Are we still at school?"

"Yes baby, we are. I had a meeting after class, and you woke back up just in time for it."

"Mister Crowee is here, and Gabe, and all the big kids..is this a party?"He says with a cute grin, and she tweaks his nose.

"No silly billy. Do you want to get up and talk to them?"

"Yes, but I'm hungry too. Can we go to a resternaut?"

"Maybe, if you're good. Let's finish up here first, then I promise we'll go get food."Taking her hand and flanked by his two stalwart guardians, they walk back to the group. Jace looks around as everyone stops talking to glance at him, not knowing what they actually need to say in front of the child. Jace, ever the charmer, puts a big smile on his face and lets go of Ashleys hand, walking over to Lydia and tugging on her shirt.

"Scuse me."

Lydia looks at him, a bit amused to be getting the attention."Yes?"

"I like your hair, it's really pretty."

Lydia smiles widely at this, and gives him a kiss on the forehead."Thank you very much, you're sweet for saying so."Jace giggles when she kisses him and runs off to hide behind Crowley, face red, while everyone else laughs.

"The kid is a natural."Gabriel says, finally finishing off his candy and snapping the trash away."I could learn a thing or two from him."

"What, that you should pretend to be a child so you can get kisses from pretty girls you compliment?"Ashley jokes, making him flush red.

"Hey, I promise you I have no problems in that department. Remember Kali? All hands? Dark beauty?"

"You mean the goddess that tried to kill you?"

"...It was that time of the month?"He ducks as every female there throws whatever's closest at hand at him, popping into the opposite corner of the room with a grin."Was it something I said?"

"On that note..."Ashley starts as she hears Jace start badgering Crowley for food."We should probably wrap up, since Jace is awake. Unless anyone still needs a question answered? Because I'm kinda hungry too, and if we go too long the kid will probably end up talking every one of you into getting him something to eat somehow."

"I have a small question, actually."Peter says, standing slowly from his seat and walking to the center where Ashley is."Why couldn't I get into your house the other day?"

She looks at him curiously."What do you mean? Did you try and come visit?"

"Yes, the day your nephew came into town. I tried to walk up and knock on the door, but something wouldn't let me approach the house. Any ideas why?"

Ashley pales a bit, remembering the circumstances of the ward, and Crowley narrows his eyes and walks forward, pushing Jace towards Gabriel for a minute."The wards I put around the house to protect them had very specific perimeters, wolf. If someone tries to get near the house that means someone already in the house harm, they won't be able to pass. If you weren't able to get close, that means you fit that description."

"Im afraid your ward is malfunctioning then, who on earth would I want to hurt in their house? Why would I even want to hurt someone in the house?"

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it? I tell you what. You try and get into the ward again sometime, and we'll see how it goes. Or have you already tried?"

"...She's been a bit occupied, so no."

"Peter.."She starts, but he smiles at her, acting like nothing is wrong."Don't worry about it, sweet girl. I'll try to get in again later, and prove this ward of his is broken. Now, if this little meeting is over, I have some things to do. Always nice to meet friends of yours."He picks up her hand and kisses it lightly, dropping it back gently and turning around to leave, smirking at Derek as he does, but narrowing his eyes at the archangel who watches him leave, still not liking what he sees as another competitor, the wolf inside growling with jealousy at how the two of them apparently are.

Derek leaves with Cora, Issac and Boyd right on Peters heels, saying that he needs to have a long discussion with his uncle, as well as do some research on a couple of things. Derek was still a bit distrustful of the three newcomers, and he reminded her a bit of Dean in that moment, just more attractive and less social. She was pretty sure he was going to research angels and demons, and figure out ways to safeguard the loft from them if he needed to. Issac and Boyd had actually wanted to stay, but Derek used his authority as an alpha to order them to follow.

"Are you sure you trust these guys?"Derek asks before he leaves, pausing outside the door while the others walk down the hall."I mean, one of them is a demon, and one of the is the actual Lucifer, archangel again or not. Will you be safe with them around?"

"I wouldn't trust them with Jace if I didn't, and you know that."She says, a bit put out that he was questioning who she chose to put her trust in."I have no doubt in my mind that none of them would do anything to hurt me, so you can get that out of your mind now."

"I know."He says, looking a bit guilty but still suspicious."What was it your friend said? You have a way of making friends with people who have dubious morals? I kind of agree with him."

"Sometimes they make the best friends and allies to have, sour wolf."She replies, getting a scowl out of him at the nickname."And no offense, but at times you can fit into that category. Just sayin."

"You're probably right,"He says, dropping the scowl and reaching out to give her hand a quick squeeze, the same one that Peter kissed."Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You totally just tried to rub over Peters scent with yours, didn't you?"

He smiles and walks away, leaving her to return to the few left in the classroom. Surprisingly enough, Jace hasn't gotten food out of anyone yet, but he has found the black crayon that he drew most of Crowley with and stuck it behind his ear while plays Angry Birds with Gabriel, tongue stuck out and one eye squinting as he concentrates on the game. Lucifer and Crowley are talking quietly in a corner, so she goes up to Chris, Allison, Scott and Stiles, who seem to be going back over everything, still a bit in shock.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would. No one yelled, or threatened someones life, of got exploded. Hell, Gabe didn't even change someones hair color. I think that makes it a successful meeting."

"There's still time left in the day."Gabriel says from where he is sitting with Jace.

"Anyway, do you have any big plans tonight? Jace wants to go to a resternaut, and I figured he would have a ball at Golden Corral, with their chocolate fountains and awesome buffet. Any of you up for it?"

"I can't, even if the kid is cute and charming."Lydia says, examining her nails."I have a date tonight, and still need to get my homework done before I get ready. By the way, Lucifer? Very nice vessel choice. I'd love to see him in a suit."

"Allison and I wouldn't mind."Chris says."We hadn't made any dinner plans yet, and it would give me a chance to pick your friends brain."

"Which one?"

"Lucifer, if you would believe it. He seems pretty intelligent, and I'd love to figure out how the whole grace inside a vessel thing works."

"Probably a good idea, he still isn't used to humanity, and it might help for him to have a conversation with someone other than me."She says jokingly, but means it."I want him to know humans aren't the uncivilized barbarians he thought they were."

"That's settled then. Scott, Stiles, you guys coming?"

"Are you kidding? You're asking two bottomless pits if they want to go to an all you can eat buffet? Of course we're in!"Stiles exclaims, giving Scott an excited high five and forgetting how strong Scott is now, wincing at the pain in his hand.

"Where are we going?"Crowley asks, as he and Lucifer join the group, evidently done with their private conversation.

"Jace is hungry, and I thought we could go out to eat?"She asks hopefully, considering he has vowed to stick with them all day long."I think we could all use something to eat, honestly. Luce, I know you don't have to eat, but you still can, and one of the best ways to experience humanities finest is through our food. Gabe can attest to that, considering how much he enjoys sweets. What do you say?"

Crowley sighs theatrically."I suppose if I must, but I will require Craig once it's over with. Nothing like liquor at its finest to wash away the stink of idiots in groups."

"Hell, once Jace is asleep I'll have a glass with you, if you're nice enough to share."

"I can do that."

"Luce? What about you and Gabe?"

"I don't see why not, Gabriel will definitely want to go if it means more chocolate. I can't see how he can eat so much of the stuff honestly. I enjoy coffee, but not to the point where I want to drink gallons of it at once."

"Maybe because it makes him hyper and he can probably ignore the eventual sugar crash that usually comes with it?"

"..Yes, that would be it. All the better to prank with."

"Speaking of that."Gabe says, walking up to them with Jace in his arms, only upside down and wiggling."Your furry friend Peter might find that his closet has changed drastically in the morning. In both color and size. Lots of pink, I'm just saying. Did someone say chocolate?"

"Oh for fathers sake, brother..."

*************************************  
That night proved to be quite an experience, as Gabriel and Jace shared a soup bowl full of each kind of chocolate to dip every single food on their plates in.

Scott and Stiles ate enough for 4 people.

Jace would occasionally drop Gwaine and Growly cut up pieces of steak from his plate, and luckily Gabriel stopped him from dipping them in chocolate first, even though Jace said they needed sweets too.

Chris and Lucifer had a long discussion about when the dinosaurs were actually around, and what really caused them all to die out.

Allison, Crowley and Ashley watched a man actually try and pick up the entire container of steaks to take back to the table and eat himself. He was kicked out 5 minutes later for punching the manager in the face when he was told he would have to use a plate. Gabriel may or may not have made his pants drop when he tried to exit, causing all the women there to scream at the sight of the 300 pound man going commando.

She talked Lucifer into trying a little bit of everything, just to see if he would like anything. So far, he found that he enjoyed shrimp immensely, no matter how it was cooked, as well as red velvet cake. He went so far as to protect his plate from Gabriel trying to sneak a bite, though he did share with Jace.

And to think, she had been worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Golden Corral, it makes me very happy. Anyone else ever been there? Will Peter look good in straight pink?


	31. Hide'n'Seek with Furries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much discussion of her dating life

"Gabe, what are you doing?"

"Adjusting the cinnamon sugar to pancake ratio, it's horribly uneven, and I need the proper amount of sweet in my diet."

"...I actually meant in our kitchen."

Ashley had woken up that morning to a bedroom empty of both child and animals. She started freaking out a bit at first, until she started smelling coffee coming from downstairs, and figured they were downstairs with whoever it was making it. Knowing that Stiles generally couldn't function enough to make it himself when he first wakes up, and that her uncle was already at work for the day, it meant that someone else was making it. After stretching briefly, grabbing her phone and pulling it up into a ponytail, she trudges downstairs to see who it actually was in the kitchen. Peeking inside, she sees Jace sitting at the table playing his DS and Gwaine next to him eating a big bowl of something. Stiles was across from him, in turn watching Gabriel with a confused look on his face while the angel fiddles in the kitchen.

"Making cinnamon roll pancakes, duh."He says with a grin."Oh, calm down chicka, I know what you meant. Luci and Crowley are off with Growly having adventures in hell, and I'm sticking around while they do. Something about showing off changes in hell, and finding some cracks leading to places they shouldn't?"

"Adventures in hell, huh?"She says, cocking an eyebrow before heading to the fridge and taking out a Starbucks white chocolate energy coffee, then going to sit at the table next to Stiles, who seems to be nursing his own steamy concoction."I know they changes they're going over and everything, but it still sounds like the plot of a buddy cop movie gone wrong."

"I'd watch it."He says, testing out the skillet to see if it's hot enough yet."Sounds like it would be full of explosions."

"That's about right, only it would be people exploding."She snorts, glancing over at Jace and the large chocolate swirled milk he was drinking, complete with crazy straw. It had Gabriels name all over it."But ya know, we don't have to be constantly babysat, especially while we're still in the house."

"Yea well, tell that to the master of brooding and his sidekick captain short'n'scruffy. It's much easier and better for my health just to stay here without argument and make pancakes, play with the kid, and find out how creeper wolf liked his wardrobe changes. How many you want?"

"Three. Stiles, you're awful quiet over there, you feeling ok? Because, no offense, you're never quiet. At all."

"This coffee is just..so good. I'm afraid if I put it down, either Jace will go for it again, or it will change into that crap Crowley gave me. And I'm trying to wrap my brain around the fact that your archangel friend is making us pancakes. It;s a bit much this early in the morning."

"It's 8 in the morning."

"So early."

"Yea, well, it can take a while to get used to. Did Gabe make the coffee? Also, can you see the size of the drink Jace has?"Jace looks up with a chocolate laced smile, eyes bright and promising of the later sugar high."He won't be interested in anyones drink but his own for a while."

"It's double chocolate."Jace pipes up after a long sip, tearing his eyes away from his game again."White and milk chocolate. He even swirled it for me so it's pretty, and I get both each time I drink it. Gabe said I can't share with Gwaine though, or no pancakes."

"See? He's content. And cripes, Gabe, double chocolate milk? You get to chase him around when it all hits him."

"Glad to see someone else have to chase him around while he's hyper."Stiles says, slowly lowering his cup to the table top."And yea, Gabe made it. I can call you Gabe, right?"

"Gabe, Gabriel, Trickster, whatever floats your boat kid. Just not Loki, apparently the real one finally caught on."

"Uhhh...ok, Gabe then. And yea, he's been on a cooking streak since he got here. Except for with Gwaine, he popped him up a bowl of meat chunks with rice and gravy."

"No wonder he looks happy and full."She says with a smile reserved for her wolf friend, while Gwaine comes over and lays his head in her lap with a happy sigh. She scratches his gently in his favorite spot behind his ears, and can hear his tail hitting the floor as it wags.

"By the way.."Gabe starts, flipping a pancake in the ait and catching it expertly back in the pan."Any word from creeper about his wardrobe malfunction yet?"

"No clue, I haven't actually checked my phone yet."She says, frowning as she pulls it out, realizing she never took it off of silent last night. Sure enough, three messages pop up when she powers up the screen, two from Peter and one from Derek."Well, looks like I missed two from him..."

"Ohh ohh lemme see!"The archangels says gleefully, tossing the pancakes on a plate and running over. Stiles gets up and comes behind her as well, curious as to what happened.

"Come on you idgits, ever heard of privacy?"She complains, but pulls them up anyway. Jace chows down on the pancakes just put in front of him, oblivious to the antics of the silly adults.

*Darling, I don't suppose you could tell me why I might have woken up to too tight pink sleep pants? It wasn't very comfortable, especially with the usual way men wake up it you know what I mean.*

Stiles snorts at the message, while Gabriel just keeps the gleeful smile on his face."Just keep reading, it gets better."

*So, in addition to the last message, I just walked into my closet, and all my clothes happen to be various shades of bright neon. They're also all extremely baggy or three sizes too small. I don't suppose you know why? It made quite the spectacle when I went out to buy replacements.*

"Really Gabe?"Ashley says with a sigh, shaking her head as Stiles and Gabriel both break out in unrestrained laughter, holding their sides as tears run down their faces."Is this how it's going to be every time I try and date someone? Because if so I'm throwing in the towel right now."

Calming down enough that he can actually talk without laughing, Gabriel wipes the tears from his eyes and looks at her, still smiling."Not every time chicka, but this one was a must. It was a trickster instinct, ya know? Believe me, it could have been a lot worse. Besides, they'll all change back tomorrow, so no lasting harm done. Well, except to his pride when he went out to buy more."

"That's not too bad then."She says, letting herself giggle at the thought of Peter in day-glo orange and pink clothes, all extremely tight, even his usual v-neck shirt."Wait, not every time?"

He shrugs, going back over to the stove."What do you expect? Like I said, trickster. Plus it is kind of my job to keep ab eye on you, so you may as well let me weed out a couple of them for you. Don't worry, it will only bve the suspicious looking ones."

"Great. Problem most of the guys I meet these days will most likely be some kind of supe, or a hunter. So I'm basically boned."

"It could be worse."Stiles says in between bites of his own plate of pancakes."You could die before getting another date. Or get bit and end up all wolfed out. Or.."

"Enough Stiles, I get the point."She says with a groan, accepting the pancakes Gabriel hands her, then looks at the teen evilly."That's like me saying you might die before finally getting some, or going blind from masturbating too much, or.."

"Ok ok, no more, truce!"He says, face red as he glances over at Jace, still chomping away and paying them no attention.

"Don't worry kid, it's only happened once I know of."Gabriel says, plopping across from Ashley with his own plate and drizzling them liberally with syrup, a cup much like Jaces in front of him.

"Wait, what?"

Ashley proceeds to ignore them both, focusing instead on her food and the last text message. Opening it up she chews slowly on bites of pancake, thinking it's not bad for someone who usually pops everything into existence.

*Good morning, text me when you get a chance.*

*Hey, good morning, what's up?*

*I had an idea. I've already texted the others about it, and they're up for it. I saw how much better they seem to do when they have to get together and use their abilities lately, and I thought we might have a pack training/bonding day. It might be harder to pick us apart that way.*

*That actually sounds like a good idea. Are you sure you came up with it, Mr. No Social Skills?*

*Haha, you're an absolute riot. Yes, I came up with it.*

*Thanks, all part of my womanly charm.*

*I bet. I was wondering if you, Stiles and Jace might want to come as well?*

*To a pack training session?*

*Of course. You're practically pack anyway, even if you do have your own with Gwaine. I already invited the Argents in case something gets out of hand, as well as Lydia. Jace and Gwaine can run around with the pack and wear down some energy.*

*Gabe wil be there too, is that ok?*

*Pretty sure he'll come even if I say no.*

*Yea, good point. All right, when and where?*

*The old house in the woods at 11. We'll send someone for food afterwards, young wolves get pretty hungry. Also, any snacks you bring will be greatly appreciated.*

*Oh, I bet they will. We'll be there sour wolf.*

*I hate that nickname, you know.*

*I know, but it's better than grumpy cat. I can try and come up with a better one if you like, but I need inspiration.*

*I'll try my best to give you some.*

*Goody, sounds fun.*

Smiling, she looks up from her phone, all the plates empty. She catches Gabriels eye and matches his usual mischievous look."So, Gabe, how many batches of cookies do you think we can make before 11? Also, think you could get me a particular cookie cutter?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eleven comes around, and they all end up showing up around the same time, the wolves eager to train a bit. Stiles arrives with the snacks, as well as a bag full of stuff for Jace, in tow in his baby, While Gabriel pops the rest of them to the front porch of the house, much to the surprise of everyone already standing there. Jace looks around in fascination, having been told he was going to have a play date with the big kids from school, and having grown up in the city, so not around this many trees bunched together before. Jace and Gwaine both jump around excitedly, one for being in a new place, and one for having so much room to run around, each building off of the others excitement.

"Hi everyone, are you here for the play date too? I've never been to the woods before, it's very big and pretty and green. We made lots of cookies to share, and Gabe let me lick the bowl clean. Are we going to run around and around and around?

Derek laughs and crouches down to the child's level."We sure are. Are you going to help me train everyone?"

"Yes oh yes please!"

"Good, I'll need your help getting these guys into shape."Derek says, standing back up and looking at Ashley."Hyper as usual I see."

"Yea, you can blame Gabe for that. Speaking of which, don't forget it's your job to chase after him today, since you pumped him full of sugar."

"Aye aye captain!"Gabriel says with a mock salute."Hey, you know you like seeing him this happy."

"Yes, but what happens when he tells his mom about my strange adult friend who kept giving him sugary treats?"

Gabriel just shrugs and runs off after Jace, Gwaine next to him as he grabs a stick and pretends that it's a sword, giggling as he swings at an invisible foe. Allison and Lydia watch the scene from their spot on the grass, both sitting on a large blanket and enjoying the sun, sonic drinks next to them. All the younger wolves minus Cora shake their heads and continue stretching, clad in basketball shorts and loose t shirts for better movement, while Chris and Derek watch from the porch. Derek was dressed the same way the teens were, while Chris was in jeans and a form fitting shirt. Peter was nowhere to be seen, most likely afraid to go out in public again.

"So, since Gabe is busy with Jace, you two wanna help me with the cookies? It's kind of a big load for one person, especially with Jaces stuff added in."

They both nod and follow her to the jeep, Stiles already with the rest of the teens in the yard. Opening it up she hands each of the men a container of cookies, then turns around and grabs the bag of kid stuff. Hearing a chuckle coming from Chris, she closes the door and turns around, looking at the two of them. Both are staring at the cookies with a mix of disbelief and amusement.

"Are these what I think they are?"Derek asks faintly, cocking an eyebrow at her while Chris continues to chuckle.

"Yep, chocolate chip cookies, my own recipe!"

"...Shaped like dog bones?"

"What can I say, I was inspired. Don't complain, it's not like I brought actually dog treats, even though Gabe mentioned it. They just happen to have a unique shape, that's all. You don't have to eat them, but they are kind of the bomb."

"Well, I won't say no to homemade cookies."Chris says with a smirk, grabbing one and taking a cautious bite."Wow, these actually are really good."

"You doubted me?"

"Not at all. But, the last time I had home baked cookies, they were rather...burnt and salty. Allison hasn't had much practice with baking, and accidentally put a whole cup of salt in, then cooked them until they were hard in the oven. So I've learned to take small first bites."

"That's understandable. So, Derek.."She grins at him and starts walking back to the house."Ya gonna try one?"

"...Only if I get to throw them for good behavior."

"Deal, but I'm keeping them next to Lydia and Allison. They won't be afraid to swat the boys if they try and go for them early."

"That's a bit evil."

"Not at all, do you want them to last the day or not?"

"Good point."

"After putting Jaces bag down on the porch and placing the cookies in Lydias capable hands, she goes and joins Chris sitting on the porch steps, able to see the whole yard from their position. Derek had already went out and started the boys on laps around the house, having them switch between wolf speed and human speed between each lap, except for Stiles, who had no choice in the matter. Gwaine was running with them, happy to stretch his legs and get some much needed exercise, and was keeping up fairly well. Jace had tried to run with them the first lap, but got distracted halfway through by a family of squirrels playing at the base of a tree, standing and yelling for them to come back down and play when he scared them back up it. Gabriel eventually took pity on him and coaxed one down, and they were presently sitting at the base of the tree, Jace gently petting the squirrel in Gabriels hands while the others slowly got closer to investigate. Ashley zooms in with her phone and snaps a picture, sending it to her mom.

"He's pretty good with kids, isn't he?"She glances over to see Chris looking the same way she was and gives a brief smile.

"Yea, he is. He helped raise the fledgelings in heaven, so he's used to precocious children. That, and at times he acts like a kid himself, so he has the mindset down pat."

"I can definitely see that. Hard to imagine a bunch of baby angels flying around though."

"Gabe explained it to me a little bit while we were at Bobbys house. See, it's not really baby angels the way we might think of it. The four main archangels he created as toddlers, first Micheal, then Lucifer, Raphael and then Gabriel, letting each help take care of the ones younger than them like the big brothers they are, like he took care of them for the most part. After they grew up and lost their physical forms, the next angels he created he made instantly grown, but ended up liking them better when they stared off as fledgelings, so he had all the grown angels left help raise the fledgelings like a family, though the archangels did a bit more raising than the rest. Usually when people report seeing cherubs, it's a fledgeling learning how to fly."

"That makes a lot of sense, now that I think of it. The numbers of sightings have kind of dwindled though. Why did God decide it was better to start them off as fledgelings again?"

"Have you heard of the Gregori?"

"The Watchers? A bit, yes. Why?"

"They were part of the group that god created as insta-grown. Some of them weren't content with just watching, and would interfere as well. First they interfered with the Garden of Eden, as well as being a reason why they tower of Babel was started. Then, some of them started taking human vessels and sleeping with the women, creating half angels with them. God wasn't happy about that, as the half-angels created a lot of strife among the rest. He ended up banishing most of the watchers to earth, minus the few who didn't participate, taking all but a small amount of their grace, enough so they could stay alive and keep watching like they were meant to, but not enough that any children they had would be like the first ones. As for said half-angels, Gabe said a great deal of them sided with Luci during his, and these are Gabes words,'huge ass temper tantrum', and got banished to hell with him."

"That's quite a bit of history to think about. I suppose it's more accurate considering it came from someone who experienced it all."

She glances over at the wolves taking a breather from their run."I think the term Gabe had for the bibles writers were 'a bunch of self-righteous male drunks'."

Chris chokes a bit at that."All of them?"

"Most of the old testament, yea. The burning bush Moses spoke to was a type of weed. Like, pot weed."

The look of his face is priceless as he takes that in, and she frankly can't blame him."So, if that's true, how huch of the bible is true?"

"You'd have to talk to Gabe and Luci for all the little details, I haven't gotten that deep yet. Gabe just enjoyed telling me the parts he found funny. Actually, thinking about it Luci or Micheal might be better choices."

The boys start running again, but Stiles taps out to sit behind Lydia and Allison on the blanket. Gwaine goes over and plops down on the grass in front of her, tired from the running but in good spirits, evident from his tail still wagging. Gabriel looked like he was now telling Jace stories, as well as the family of squirrels that were sitting in the childs lap nibbling on acorns. She quickly snaps another picture, saving this one for herself, before Chris speaks up again.

"Sorry for being curious, but you said the fledgelings lose their physical forms. How so, and why?"

"Oh, it's no problem at all, I enjoy talking about it, it just happens to be pretty neat stuff. Or, at least to me it it. It's easier to keep track of and train fledgelings when they have a physical form, so God made it so when they were finally ready, their grace would sense it and automatically evaporate the temporary vessel. It also makes it easier for them if they need to take on another vessel later, since since they already have some experience with a physical body."

"It's still hard to believe you've learned all of this stuff from the horses mouth, you know, even having met them myself. I'm still wrapping my mind around Crowley."

"It's strange for me too. I mean, I always believed there were more than just humans out there, but it's different having proof that hangs out with you on a daily basis. Gabe's even said that some of our stories have matching worlds in other dimensions, and the writers were types of prophets telling their tales and not knowing it, kind of like Chuck but on a smaller scale. Makes you wonder what could be out there."

"Hmmm. Middle Earth, perhaps?"

"I'd like that. Stiles would hope for Full metal Alchemist or Harry Potter. Hopefully not Twilight. Westeros would be interesting though."

"Look out, we've got company."Chris says, little wrinkles appearing around his eyes as he smiles out at the yard."Never mind, he made a pit stop."

She glances over in the same direction to see Jace plopped on the blanket with Lydia, Stiles and Allison, giving them his signiture puppy dog eyes before getting handed a cookie. Gabriel circles around and grabs one from the back, then walks over to where her and Chris are sitting."That kid has a bright future ahead of him, the way that he's able to charm people. With my help he could be one of the greats."

"That thought frightens me, no offense."She says with a feigned shudder."He already asked if Crowley would teach him magic. Luckily Crowley told him it wasn't a good idea."

"Yea, well, red eyed shorty does have a bit of sense."

Chris barely holds back a snort."You know you're about the same height, right?"

"Yea, don't rub it in. By the way, how long is Mcbroody wolf going to make them all run like that? Is he just trying to tire them out?"

"If I'm right, he's helping them keep their powers in check by having them go back and forth like that."Chris explains to the two of them as the wolves run by once more."It's an integral part of blending in with the non-supernatural society, and something Talia drove into her entire pack. Besides learning to control themselves during the full moon, controlling their wolf side in public is a must for keeping themselves a secret."

"You sure know a lot about this kind of stuff."Gabriel says, finishing off his cookie as the wolves finally stop running, crashing to the ground and breathing heavily while Derek stands by, shaking his head as he walks towards the porch, sweaty but breathing evenly."You're a hunter like the Winchester bros, right?"

"Not quite, I'm a bit more specialized. Before the Hale house fire, I interacted with them quite a bit. Talia was always up for keeping up a good rapport with us, and I was interested in how she kept them so in control. There were a number of techniques she drove into her pack from the moment they were old enough to understand her. That's what made her such a well-respected alpha, and what gained he an emissary as powerful and loyal as Deaton."

"Emissary?"

Gabriel fills in the blank before Chris can as he leans against the porch."Form of Druid. Usually nicer than witches and warlocks, more in touch with nature and healing, though can pack a punch when pissed off enough. Of course, usually the ones who go bad aren't called druids, they're called.."

"Darachs."Derek finishes for him, eyes dark as he approaches."Or as Deaton calls them, dark druids, one who goes down the wrong path. Also the one doing all the killing around town if we're reading the signs right."

"Ouch."Gabriel says with a wince."If you're right, I won't be able to help track it. One of the first things all druids do during initiation is tattoo on sigils blocking them from both heaven and hell. They believe it keeps them grounded more to the earth, or some bull like that. On the flipside they can't sense when we're around either, but that won't help much until you can find it."

"It doesn't matter."Derek says, gaze still dark."We'll find it either way and stop it. In the meantime, I can get these guys better in touch with their abilities. Cora is sticking with Deaton to see if they can learn anything else that can help, as well as making sure it doesn't go after him again."

"I was wondering why she wasn't here."

"The methods we're going over she already know, plus she wasn't feeling too good in the first place. Probably because she refuses to let herself heal properly from being trapped in the bank."

"Wait."Ashley says suddenly, frowning."Deucalion said he was here to stop something dark. Could he have been talking about the Darach?"

"I suppose it's possible."Chris says thoughtfully."It can't be a coincidence they're here at the same time, but the only way to know would be to ask."

"Which isn't happening."Derek says, a bit too quickly and harshly for her liking.

"But we may be able to stop any more fights between us.."

"I don't care. He's thrown all the punches so far, and wants me to kill one of my pack. Hell, I kicked Issac out of the loft so that wouldn't happen!"There's a growl to Dereks tone, and the red just starting to show."If he had wanted peace talks he would have tried by now, and he's given me no reason to try. I'm not risking anyones life by sending them to him."

"But I.."

"No. We're thru discussing it. No one is going."Derek turns and walks away, and Ashley narrows her eyes at his retreating form, defiance laced thru them, looking as if she was going to stand up but Chris puts a firm hand on her shoulder, stopping her. When she looks over at him he shakes his head, silently asking her to drop it for the time being. After a couple of seconds she concedes, sitting back with a huff, her arms crossed across her chest, but the issue is far from gone from her mind. How dare he order her around like that? Stupid possessive males, maybe this was why she had been single so long, if it meant putting up with shit like this. Gwaine, sensing her anger, gets up from the grass and presses himself up between her legs with a whine, nuzzling at one of her hands until she drops it to his neck. The softness of his fur and the beating of his heart helps to calm her down, but not as much as either of them would have liked, and eventually both of her hands end up on him, stroking his fur.

Gabriel watches her from his spot on the porch, recognizing the look in her eyes very well. It was defiance, and the same look the Winchesters had gotten every time they were told it was their destiny to be a puppet for heaven and hell. Stubborness ran just as strongly in her, it seemed, and he has fairly sure she was planning something Derek wasn't going to like at all.

He couldn't be prouder.

While Ashley seethed on the poch, Derek walked over to the cookies and starts chucking them at the younger wolves, a little more forcibly than was probably needed, beaming each one in the head. Jace giggles a bit at that, munching on his own cookie as he sits between the girls, while Stiles just leans back and watches.

"Man, what the hell is this?"Boyd asks as he looks at the projectile in his hands.

"You said a bad word!"Jace yells with a mouth full of cookie, and Boyd blushes, having forgotten the child was there.

"Watch your mouth around the kid if you don't mind."Derek says while the others silently laugh."Hey will do that every time you cuss. And these are between training snacks Ashley was nice enough to make for us."

"That just happen to be shaped like dog bones?"

"You don't have to eat it, but if you don't you'll stay hungry the rest of the training, which will affect how well you do."

"Whatever."Boyd says, but he takes a bite anyway.

"I actually think it's pretty funny."Issac says, looking thoughtfully at his already half eaten cookie."If we can't make jokes about what we are, what's the point?"

"Besides, they're really good."Scott adds in entire cookie stuffed in his mouth as he goes over for another, Jace handing him one with a happy grin at being able to help."Mom hasn't had time to make cookies in forever, so these are awesome, no matter what shape they are."

"Good grief calm down, the da-darn cookies are fine, the shape just threw me off, that's all. Toss me another one if you don't mind."

Gabriel summons another large blanket so that he, Chris, Ashley and Gwaine can sit on the ground beside the others, watching as the wolves go through one entire container of cookies before Derek stops them for the next round of whatever he has planned.

"So, what now sour wolf?"Stiles asks once they've all rested for a bit, basking in the sun.

Derek scowls at the nickname."Hide'n'seek."

"...You're kidding, right?"

"Not at all. We played it a lot when I was younger and getting used to using my various abilities. You three can even help with this part."He says, looking pointedly at the teens on the blanket.

"Why would we want to play hide'n'seek with you silly boys?"Lydia asks, examining her nails with a bored look on her face, while Stiles and Allison look fairly interested.

"It's good practice for any pack with human members, by association, by blood or otherwise."Derek says matter of factly, and Lydia looks up at him."Since we interact with so many humans that know about us, we need to get used to working together with them more. Each of you will pair up with a wolf, and work together to find me before one of the other teams does in the span of an hour. The team that finds me first wins a prize. No one finds me, and we switch up the partners and try again. Deal?"

"Well...when you put it that way, I do love a good challenge."Lydia says with a gleam in her eye."How will the other teams know if you've been found? And what do yo consider a win once we do?"

"I will howl when a team finds me, and that will be the cue to head back to the house. A win will count when one team finds me and grabs one of my arms, saying 'finders keepers'. The first teams will be Stiles and Boyd, Allison and Issac, Scott and Lydia. If no one finds me the first time you will switch up, that way you can learn to use each persons strength to your advantage."

"I wanna play hide'n'seek too!"Jace says excitedly, looking at Ashley and Derek with large pleading eyes."Can I Ashee, please?"

"I don't know.."Ashley says, hiding a smile and looking serious."Derek, what do you say?"

"I don't mind taking him with me, he can ride on my shoulders. Can you be really, really quiet though, so they can't find us? If they don't, you'll get a surprise instead of them."

"Really? Oh yes, I can be really super quiet then, like when I'm sneaking pringles from the food closet and I don't want Mama to hear me."

"He sounds like dad when he's trying to get into the candy stash."Stiles mutters, and Ashley doesn't hold back her smile this time.

"All right, it's decided then."Derek says, picking up Jace and putting him up on his shoulders."Hold on tight, ok? In ten minutes I want each team to follow us out into the woods in different directions. Ready?"They all nods, and Jace gets an amusingly serious look on his face as he holds onto Derek."Good luck everyone."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabe waits til about ten minutes after the teams have left before snapping his fingers suddenly and turning to the two hunters."All right, the children are frolicking in the woods, broody wolf and Jace are hiding in a tree and we've got me guaranteed privacy. Spill."

Chris looks a bit confused at the declaration but Ashleys eyes light up when he looks right at her and gives him a little smirk. "You know me to well, Gabe."

"I wouldn't expect anything less who's been hanging around me and Crowley. Add in me and Luci's grace and you're bound to be a little rebellious at some point."He says with a proud grin."I can see it in your eyes."

"What do you mean? What do you plan on rebelling against?"Chris asks, looking back and forth between them suspiciously for a couple of seconds, both of them grinning, though hers is a little dark, before it finally hits him.

"By jove, I think he's got it."

"You're planning on talking to Deucalion anyway, aren't you?"

"Yep. Derek isn't my boyfriend, or my alpha, and he sure isn't my dad, so he has no right to tell me I can't go do something if I really want to."If the Darach really is the reason that the alpha pack is here, maybe we can stop this stupid war between the packs by working together to stop it. And since I know from his own words he won't hurt me, it won't make things any worse for me to try and at least go talk to him, find out his side of thngs."

"See, this type of thinking is why we like you better than Samantha or Deano."

"We?"

"Oh, you know, me, Crowley, Death, Luci..."

"Did he just say Death?"

"Just ignore him."

"I'm hurt, sunshine, and after I admitted to liking you better and everything."

"Considering your history, they probably like me better too. Back on topic though, what do you think Chris? I trust your opinion."

Chris goes silent for a while, face thoughtful as he considers everything."I hate to say it, but I think you're right. Dereks ego and pride won't let him admit it, but you are really the only person who could safely talk to Deucalion, find out his plans without consequence. Question is, are you going alone?"

"I would have Gwaine with me, of course, and have Crowley or Gabe on alert in case I need them. I like to think it will go well, but I'm far from stupid enough to not have a back up plan in case things go south."

"That I believe. You've thought this through, haven't you."

"Yes. While sitting pissed off on the porch. Sour Wolf's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm gonna follow his commands just cuz he's attracted to me. Boys are dumb."

Chris and Gabriel share an amused glace before looking back at her."My baby's growing up and learning the truth about boys."Gabriel says in a feminine voice, wiping an invisible tear from his eye, and she tosses the empty cookie container at him.

"Stay away from boys, they're stupid and foolhardy."Chris says with an air of someone who knows from experience."Stick with men, at least they've survived long enough to have some experience in life. I'd say stick with 28 and up."

"Who aren't serial killers."This time both Chris and Ashley look at him."What? You gotta have standards."

"Uh huh. And that would kick..oh, I don't know, Peter out of the running?"

"Now that you mention it, yes, it would! Oh, and along with Sammy, Dean and Deucalion."

"You just mentioned about half the men I know I'm not related to."

"Yep."

"Leaving me so far with Chris, Derek and Tony Stark that I can think of."

"It's a start!"Gabriel says with a smile, while Chris chokes on the cookie he was taking a bite of and turns beet red."Not Stark though, he's like a human me, and you can't be dating me. You need to get out more chicka. You ok over there, you went quiet."

"Yea, just suddenly needing a drink. I'l put getting out more on my list of shit to do when I have the time."

"You and me both, it seems."Chris mutters under his breath, face turning back its original color."So, back to important things, when do you plan on talking to him?"

"Oh, I was thinking tonight."


	32. Curly Fries and Felly Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe feels. I love Gabe feels, feel my feels.

They finish talking and planning as much as they can by the time that Derek comes back with Jace, unfound, and Gabriel makes sure to turn off whatever he did to make sure no one can listen in on them. Jace is half asleep from having to stay quiet and still for so long, so Derek lays him on the unused blanket next to Gwaine, who inches closer and cuddles with him. Derek then waits for all the teens to return, switching the teams around before heading back out. An hour later it happens again, and by that time Jace has passed out with Gwaine, after an hour of laying down and listening to Gabriel tell stories. 30 minutes into the third go around Ashley gets a sneaky idea and turns to the bored angel, who was currently playing with a drawing app on her tablet.

"Hey Gabe, is Derek still up the same tree?"

"Umm...yea, as far as I can tell."He saws, frowning and looking up for a moment."Why?"

Ashley glances at Chris evilly."The kids have had their chance I think. What do you say we join the game and catch Derek ourselves? He won't be expecting us, and between the two of us I bet we can catch him before the hour is up, even with half of it gone."

Her grin is infectious as Chris takes one on as well, and she has to say he looks a lot better with a smile on his face."I suppose we could, he never actually told us not to. You think we can find him though?"

"Well, think of it this way. He said each team should use each others strengths to their advantage, right? You happen to be a highly trained hunter, and I happen to be an ok hunter an angel buddy who can point us in the right direction, maybe even mark the tree for us. It's not cheating because while Gabe is around, he is one of my strengths, or at least to me he is."

"Awww, glad to know you think that highly of me chicka."

Chris thinks about it for a couple of seconds, intrigued."Let's do one even better, and make a challenge for ourselves as well."

"Ohh, I like the way you think, go on."

"Gabriel can point us in a general direction, but we spend the first 20 minutes hunting my way for him. If we find him in that time limit, you owe me a favor."

"That sounds reasonable. And after that 20 minutes?"

"You ask him for more help. If we find him in that last ten minutes with his extra help, I owe you a favor."

"What kind of favor we talking?"

"Nothing illegal, I promise. Well, unless I need help with a hunt, or other related stuff, because honestly there isn't really a legal way to do it if we want it done right."

"Deal. Gabe?"

"I got the kiddo. Annd...there's your direction."A pale light points into the west part of the woods, and they both stand up and start heading towards that direction."By the way, once it's time you'll be the only ones able to see the mark. Good luck!"

She raises her hand and waves at him, leaving Gabriel watching as they disappear into the woods.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not even 15 minutes later they manage to find Derek asleep on a large tree branch high up, right next to an active beehive.

"That's why none of the wolves have been able to smell him."Chris whispers to her as they get closer to the tree."All they smell is the honey when they get near, and when they hear the bees both the human and the wolf automatically swerve away from the tree. This must have been his hiding spot for a while, since neither the bees or him seem to mind each other. Only on the flip side, he can't smell or hear anyone else coming."

"Oh goody, I love messing with bees."She says with a frown."If you can lift me up to that bottom branch, I can grab on and climb the rest of the way up to him."She whispers back to he nods they both inch their way to the tree. Chris crouches down and clasps his hands together, allowing Ashley to put one of her feet into them."Ready?"

"Ready.

They both silently count to three before hoisting her up into the air, just high enough for her to grab onto the branch, then swing her way the rest of the way on. Pausing so she can get her balance back, she breathes deeply before she slowly begins making her way up the branches, managing to make it right up next to him. Grinning down at Chris, she gives a thumbs up before reaching over and grabbing Dereks arm lightly. As soon as she does he starts awake, and glances over at the amused woman holding onto him.

"Finders Keepers sour wolf."She says mischievously."Where's our prize?"

"What? Why are you..when did you start looking?"Derek asks, extremely confused, and she can't help but grin even wider for pulling one over on him.

"Well, I mean, you never said we couldn't. Oh, and about 15 minutes ago if my clock is right."

"!5 minutes?"

"Give or take, yea. We wanted the others to have a nice head start."

He gapes numbly at her."What am I supposed to tell the others?"

"Oh, I don;t know, that we're a prime example of using your strengths to your advantage?"He rolls his eye at her and she presses on, unperturbed."Oh come on, we gave the others plenty of time, and found you in the time limit, don't be a sore loser because we found your super secret hide and seek spot. Now, are you going to help me down, or am I going to have to jump and hope Chris catches me?"He continues to gape at her for a couple of seconds before sighing and shaking his head in defeat, then grabs her around the waist and quickly jumps down to the ground."Thank you kindly. Now why don't you howl for the others to head back to the house, and we can get those poor starving teenagers fed?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the house all of the teens had gathered around the porch, curious as to why the game had ended early. Gabriel was lying on his back next to the sleeping Jace and Gwaine, enjoying the sun with his eyes closed, while Ashley and Chris leaned against the porch and watched them with amusement.

"Did I miss something or did we end things a bit early this time?"Scott asks, scratching his head in confusion as he glances up at Derek."It's either that or my phone is set on the wrong time again."

"No, I'm pretty sure we still had 10 minutes left."Lydia says, cocking her eyebrow at the alpha."Your stupid howl made me walk straight into Boyd. Or did someone actually find you this time?"

"I was found."

"By who?"

"Those two leaning against the porch."Everyone looks over as he tilts his head towards the two adults, and Ashley gives a cocky little wave.

"What?"Stiles protests, face aghast."I didn't..when did they even start playing? I thought it was just us!"

"I never said they couldn't."

"But that's not fair, they're trained to do this kinda stuff!"

"We also didn't start looking until 30 minutes into the third game."Chris says, stepping forward with his arms still crossed, and all eyes turned to him."That gave all of you a 30 minute head start, as well as experience from the two previous times. Also, neither of us had the luxury of a wolfs hearing or sense of smell to help us search, another advantage to you. Allison is also a hunter in training, so you can't really use that argument. Still sound unfair to you?"

They all still grumble a bit at that but can't really argue the logic of it."Don't be like that. You guys just need more practice, that's all."Ashley says, walking up and throwing and arm around Scott and Stiles shoulders."Besides, I'm pretty sure you're hungry enough that the rest of the cookies won't even make a dent, right?"

"You ask that like you don't even know us."Stiles says to his grinning cousin."Even without his super stomach I could probably eat a cow at this point."

"Ahh, but I do know you. I know that you're starving almost all the time, young padawan, and that Derek's buying pizza for everyone from the one place in town that delivers curly fries."Stiles eyes widen considerably, and if his mouth was open he likely would be drooling."And maybe if we ask really nicely, he'll order some along with the pizza. Imagine, curly fries you don't have to hide from your dad. Imagine the greasy goodness, dear cousin."

"...Welp I'm sold. Curly fries I don't have to worry about going cold before it's safe to eat them? Sign me up."

Derek raises an eyebrow at the teen."I haven't actually agreed to getting them yet, you know."

Stiles turns his best sad Jace face onto the alpha wolf, eyes wide and lip pouched out."But Derek..it's curly fries. Potatoes cut curly and fried to crispy perfection, then given just enough seasoning that the smell of the mixed salt blend and grease makes your mouth water before you can even see them! What's a better food to bond over than curly fries? Come on man, have a heart!"

Ashley sniggers a bit at what is a heartfelt speech from her spaz of a cousin, knowing how far Stiles will actually beg to get his favorite food. Scott, who knows as well, just shakes his head while the others openly gape at their friend, wondering if he had finally lost it.

"Hear hear!"Gabriel calls from the ground, not bothering to get up but letting his opinion be heard.

Derek stares at the teen stoically for a couple of moments, making Stiles fidgit like crazy. Gabriel actually sits up to watch the scene, curious as to who will crack first, everyone's eyes going back and forth between the two. Finally Derek breaks eye contact and turns away, pulling out his phone."Fine, if it makes you stop begging and giving me that look. I'm getting hungry anyway."

"Oh my god dude, I could hug you!"Stiles cries happily, taking a step forward as if he might actually try, but immediately stops when Derek stops dialing and glares at him."But I won't, because I totally respect your personal bubble and like my blood inside my body where it usually stays, and did I mention how manly your scruff makes you look?"Dereks glare intensifies at the blabbering teen."Not that I think of you as manly, and oh that came out totally wrong, for the love of all that's holy somebody stop me because I can't seem to stop digging my mpph.."Scott takes pity on his friend and covers his mouth with his hand, pulling him back.

"Sorry...he uh, really has a problem with talking when he gets nervous."Scott says apologetically.

"Is he nervous all the time then?"

"Not all the time, but you do seem to threaten him a lot when you're around. So around you...probably, yea."

"I only threaten him when he's being annoying."

Stiles tries to mouth through Scott's hand at that, which is kept firmly there."Dude, if you actually want those curly fries, you might want to stop. He gets it, you've thanked him."When Stiles seems to finally stop making noise through Scotts hand, he tentatively removes it, making sure he actually stops. Stiles immediately takes a deep breath, as if to start up again, but thinks better of it and turns around, walking over to Gabriel and plopping down next to the grinning angel before he can start again. Derek rolls his eyes and puts his phone up to his ear, while the rest of the teens make their way to the blankets and the finally waking up Jace. Chris waits until they're all next to the child and pulls her close for a moment." I think Derek wanted them to go for at least a couple more rounds. It won't get dark for a few hours, you have something else in mind for them?"

"Well, I mean obviously I don't want anyone out after dark more then they have to be."She says, glancing over at Derek on the phone."And Jace does have a bedtime."She pulls out her phone and types a message on the screen.  
*If I'm going to talk to Deucalion tonight, I need to get him back home and in the ward, and everyone else distracted. Problem is I need Stiles out of the house while I'm out, in case he does a him and barges into my room and notices I'm not there.*

He reads it and nods, understanding."Any ideas how to do that?"

"Well, I have part of it down."She says with a smile, glancing over at the group, noticing how much better they seem around each other."Movie night."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Turns out everyone is up for the idea of a relaxing movie marathon after the hours of training, and Derek seems to think it will be good for bonding the pack together further. After much discussion(and a call to a certain in the know mom), they all planned to go to Scott's house after finishing off the rapidly disappearing food, and watch the live Disney version of the Three Musketeers, choosing another once it finished. Cora would join them as soon as Derek picked her up from the vets office, as well as check in with Miss Blake, whom he was starting to get quite close to.

"So, I have a question."Lydia voices as she eyes the slice of veggie pizza on her plate, the only one eating the pizza she had demanded be ordered."What exactly did Chris and Ashley win? I assume they still get the prize for catching you, and I'm a bit curious as to what is was."

"I have to actually change it up a bit since they won."Derek says with a frown, tossing an empty pizza box in a pile of other empty boxes, all from the teens still eating."If one of you had found me it was going to be easy, I would have just given you a gift card to the mall or filled your car up with gas, something like that. Problem with them winning is that her bike takes probably 7 dollars to fill up, and it would be a bit weird handing either of you a gift card, no offense."

"None taken."Chris says, leaning against a tree with his eyes closed.

"You don't actually have to get us anything you know."Ashley says to the frowning wolf, Jace in her lap nibbling on a piece of crust before tossing it to Gwaine."You do need to get Jace a prize for staying quiet though."

"Oh, I have a very good idea of what to actually get him."Derek says, the frown vanishing as Jace perks up a bit."And if I can still find it, he'll get it tomorrow. As for you two, you'll still be getting something, it will just take some thinking on my part, that's all. And no arguing that I don't have to, you should have thought of that before you joined in the game."

"Gah, you're all into giving orders today, aren't you?"

"Well, you know. Alpha."

"Psh, no excuse."

"Says the one who was pretty quick to order everyone around just two nights ago?"

"Different situation entirely. Besides,"She says, flashing him a toothy grin."As you so bluntly put, alpha."

"Of a two person pack. You were ordering my pack around."

"And you keep ordering me around. Any response to that?"

Derek has the grace to blush at that."Yea, I guess I have been doing that, sorry. Force of habit kind of ingrained in me. Though in my tiny defense you really don't listen anyway."

"Da..dang skippy."She says, remembering in time Jace was in hearing range."And don't forget it. I've been told I get my stubborn streak from the best."She says, causing Gabriel to smile into his desert pizza. Derek just shakes his head and finishes off a bottle of water.

"Ashee?"A small voice says from her lap, a bit sadly, and she looks down to see Jace holding his stomach.

"What is it baby?"She asks with concern, turning him around so she can see his face, which doesn't look happy."Are you ok?"

"I think I ate too much pizza."He says, laying his head against her chest."It was just so good, and Gabe shared his curly fries with me, and now my tummy is mad at me."

"He was really chowing down for a while there."Boyd comments as she rubs his stomach to try and ease some of the pain."I'm pretty sure he stole a piece off of my plate at one point. It's no wonder his stomach hurts."

"Yea, he's pretty bad about not listening when we tell him to not eat so fast. I had better get him home."She says, continuing to rub the very full stomach."I'm afraid we'll have to skip movie night this time. Jace baby, do you want to go home and lay down? More importantly, be near a toilet?"

"Yes please. Can Gwaine and Growly lay with me on the big bed?"

"I'll see if we can get a hold of Growly and make that happen. Gabe, are you finished enough to take us back home? I hate to leave everyone, but kid comforting comes first."

"I hate to leave you alone at the house, especially with dad doing an overnight."Stiles says after swallowing a mouthful of curly fries, having abandoned the pizza a while ago."Do you want me to head home with you?"

"Hey now, what am I, chopped liver?"Gabriel says with fake affront, coming around and putting an arm around her shoulders."I'll be with her, and I happen to think that I'm great company. You kids go and have a relaxing night off, enjoy some movies. I mean you too grumpy wolf."

"I'd rather you be there with us, but you're right, Jace comes first."Derek says with a frown, walking over and leaning down towards Jace."You feel better soon, ok kiddo? I'll see you tomorrow with your surprise."

"Ok Derek."Jace says softly."I think I'll feel better once I go potty."Everyone laughs at that, amused by his honesty. One by one everyone says their goodbyes, and before she leaves she looks at Chris, tapping her phone. Chris nods in understanding, and with a snap all of them are transported back to the house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 Hours later...

"I hate to say it, but Jace getting a stomach ache was actually a bit of good luck on our part."Ashley says to Gabriel after popping out of the bathroom, fresh from a shower, hair pulled back into a french braid so it would be out of her face."I hadn't actually figured out a reason to skip movie night yet."

"Saved by what a growing boy does best. Eat mass amounts of food."Gabriel says with a soft grin, glancing over at the boy in question sitting on the bed with Gwaine. No longer hurting(due to a mix of going to the bathroom and Gabriel easing his pain a bit), Ashley had pulled up Lego Batman the Movie on Vudu, and he was currently sitting inside a pillow fort with Gwaine, blankets wrapped around the both of them as they watched the movie."I'm sure I could have came up with something though. I do love letting my creative juices flow to help solve problems."

"Oh, believe me I know. I'm still surprised you didn't somehow end up with a picture of Peter dressed in day glo."  
"How do you know I don't have one?"

"...I want to see it when I get back if you do. Any luck getting a hold of Crowley?"

"Yea, he should be here any time now, if only for a couple of minutes. He and Luci are finishing up with a torture..I mean interrogation."

"I don't wanna know."She says with a grimace. Her face then takes on a thoughtful look."I do have a question for you though, if you don't skip around the answer. And maybe a favor."

"You make it sound so ominous, chicka. Just go ahead and ask, I'm an open book."

"Ok, question first then. Why are you so against Peter?"

Gabriel sighs."Honestly? It might take a while, I warn you."

"I asked, didn't I?"

Gabriel looks split between answering and bolting for a couple of seconds, but seems to come to a quick decision."I can still sense a bit of crazy in him still. I know you think he isn't the same person who killed his niece to gain her alpha status, as well as all those other people, guilty or not, but dying isn't something that automatically fixes something like that, even if you do come back to life. You can ask the Winchesters about that one. There's something about him, his eyes maybe, that make me think he may still be a bit nutso. I don't think he wants to hurt you, per say, but the people around you are a whole other kettle of fish. You, he looks at like he doesn't want to share with anyone."

"He does have a bit of a jealous personality, I'll give you that..."

"Jealous isn't the right word, not mostly anyway.."Gabriel says, pacing the floor a bit as he talks."That's part of the whole wolf thing, and how single males act when a potential mate is around."He stops pacing and looks at her, face completely serious for someone usually so jovial."I'm telling you now, the types of wolf that they are, Derek, Peter, any wolf interested in you in that way is going to be stupid and possessive around you, especially if they think someone is competition. And even if you choose one of them, it won't stop there, especially once a heat strikes them. They'll constantly want to mark and scent you, show others you belong to them, and the full moon will make it worse. Derek might not seem so bad now, and he isn't really for as young as he is, but with Peter interested in you as well, and potentially still crazy? Bad juju to the max. I don't wanna see you hurt in a pissing contest between those two., no matter how much you care for them."

Ashley sits down carefully on the edge of the bed, not at all expecting a speech quite like that from her trickster angel."Oh Gabe..is that why you've been messing so much with him, bringing up my dating life so much lately? You're worried about what will happen if I get involved with one of them?"

"Listen to me, Chicka."Gabriel says, pulling her computer chair away from the desk and sitting down it, making it face her so he can look her dead in the eye as he talks to her."I've been around a long time. I've seen things that would blow your mind, things that would scare you half to death, things that defy imagination. Since I ran away from home to get away from all the pointless fights, I've traveled who knows how many worlds, realities, and dimensions by myself, keeping myself a background player so I could watch and play pranks on those I thought deserved it, trying to fill a hole in my life. Other than Balth, I've not had anyone I could really call a friend, anyone who know who I really was, who I could trust to tell my secret just in case they freaked the fuck out, or heaven found me and tried to drag me back. Then one day you show up with the Winchester dorks, all curves and sass and common sense and a furry friend to boot. Not only do you happily drink with me while we watch their adventures in TV Land, knowing I put them there, you figured out who and what I was before they did and still treated me the fucking same."Gabriels eyes start to lightly glow gold as he speaks now but he continues, gaze intense."And if that weren't enough to make me want to be besties right then and there, you not only stop one brother from shanking my ass, you somehow convinced him that murdering everyone was the wrong way to go about things, and orchestrate the end of one of the stupidest siblings fights ever! Since then, the only things you've really ever asked for, knowing what we can actually do, Crowley included, was ask for help babysitting and a couple of rides home, which blows my mind considering how much Deano has asked Cas to do for him. At this point you might as well consider yourself invited to the next family reunion, because I'm going to be just as, if not more, protective of you as any of my siblings, who are pretty much the biggest group of ass hats ever. What I'm trying to say, in my long winded way, is that you're my family now."

There is a tear running down his face as he finishes, and before he can wipe it away he ends up with a lapful of of Ashley as she throws her arms around his neck for a tight hug. A smile breaks his face and he hugs her back, both sitting like that for quite a bit as they both let what he just said sink in. When she feels he's calmed down she lets go and climbs down of his lap and back on the beds edge, wiping away the tear as she does. Thankfully Jace was facing the opposite way and didn't see the emotional scene, or else he might have joined in on the hug."You know you're my family too, you silly angel. You, Crowley and Lucifer all are. You're like the older brother I never had, who's been everywhere and done everything, and likes to bring me souvenirs and teach me cool new stuff he's learned from his travels."

"I know. That actually describes me pretty well, now that I think about it."Gabriel says, most of the intense seriousness gone now, but lingering in the background."So can you blame me for wanting you to stay safe and have a happy, stable, non-violent relationship that ends in lots of fat babies for me to play with and spoil and be uncle Gabe to?"

"No, but considering I've been on a total of one date since I moved here, I'm pretty sure you're thinking way further ahead than I am."

"A guy can dream. Like I said, you need to get out and meet people. Non furry people."

"Dream away if you want."She says, patting his leg and laughing, then looking back at him."So, you're basically not wanting me to end up in the middle of a cockfight between a wolfed out Peter and Derek?"

"If you want to put it simply, yea. Wolves are territorial as hell, and if Peter is actually still loco? Actual pissing contest."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do Gabe? I have feelings for both of them, even if I don't know how strong they are yet, and know they both do for me as well. Derek is talking to that stupid teacher, but he's admitted them to me. I can't just up and tell them to ignore those feelings, no matter how bad of asses they can be at times. And even if I do what you suggest and try to go out and meet new people, it will most likely end up the same way it did when I went on vacation and ended up meeting Sam and Dean. My social life is pretty much a clusterfuck of supernatural bullshit."

"I'm not saying don't date a Supe, I'm just saying wolves are a tricky, back-asswards bunch to try it with."He says, running his hands through his hair and leaning back."If you can make it work, more power to you. But if you get caught up in some kind of crossfire, it'll be hard to keep Luci from exploding the guilty parties. It's hard enough keeping the Peter thing from him."

"Is that why he's the only one not threatening him or warning me away from him?"

"Are you kidding? His threatening is worse than Crowley or mine combined could ever be, and with his emotions still settling in? You saw what happened with roid wolf at the warehouse. I remember trying to keep mine under control, and it was a mess. Crowley and I have very specifically talked about keeping the whole Peter mess from him to avoid any violence that will likely happen. You're welcome, by the way. You may have stopped him from hating humans enough to not want to murder all of them, but his social graces are still horribly lacking."

She sighs heavily, glancing out the window she can usually see Peters eyes glowing from if he's watching her."Thank you for that. And I'll...think heavily on what you said. If they start acting out more than they should, like how you just described, and I can't handle it, that'll be it. But I want to at least try. Maybe I can help Peter the way I did Luci."

"You can't help or fix everyone, chicka."

"It won't be from not trying, though."

"And that's why I love ya kid. I just hope you don't get hurt too badly doing it. But enough of the deep emotional rollercoaster, what was the favor you were gonna ask?"

"Well, the training you gave me at Bobby's house helped a lot at the warehouse. Problem is even with all that I was still way too slow to block most of their attacks. I was wondering if their was a way you could boost my reflexes a bit? I just want the playing field leveled a bit next time I'm fighting someone with powers like Kali and Ennis, which I hate to say is probably gonna happen again."

"Good grief, is that all? Because if so that's an easy one, and something I have no problem doing. Hell, it should help when riding that bike of yours as well. You want it now?"

"Might as well before I leave. Besides, I'd like it handy when I go off to talk to Deucalion."

"All right, come'ere then."Ashley leans forward and closes her eyes, feeling Gabriels fingers over her grace tattoo. After a couple of seconds she feels a familiar tingling sensation running through it, and then a second sensation, as if the two graces inside her were stretching, expanding to cover more ground, and a warmth accompanying it that reminded her of a shot of morphine. The fingers eventually leave, their job, but the feeling lingers on afterwards, and she could swear the grace had grown in size and stayed that way.

"Am I interrupting anything?"Comes a much amused voice from beside them, and the sensation vanishes, leaving her with a wired feeling. Looking over she sees Crowley wiping a bit of blood from one of his wrists, and ears Jace giggling happily from the addition of Growly to the bed fort.

"Not at all, just boosting our girls reflexes a bit, as well as a couple of other little surprises."Gabriel says, normal tone back to his voice as Ashley glances at him in surprise at the mention of adding in other things."How's the interatorture going?"

"Good, we're just about done."Crowley says with a dark smirk."I popped out while they clean up the remains of someone who just didn't talk fast enough. I have just enough time to drop Growly off before popping back to Lucifer to finish up for the night. Why exactly do you need Growly again? I thought the pigeon was sticking around."

"Arch-Pigeon, thank you very much."

"Jace wasn't feeling good and wanted Growly cuddles, plus I'm about to take Gwaine with me to have a talk with Deucalion. Gabe will still be here, I just thought is would be easier having Growly here for him."

"Discussion with the demon-wolf, hmm? Should be interesting, let me know if he wants to meet an actual demon. Or, you know, if someone needs to be neutered."

"I will, thank you."She says, laughing softly, knowing he means it. She sits down and pulls her boots on, tying them up as she keeps talking."I was actually gonna ask if you could keep an ear out for me, but if you're gonna be busy I can stick with Gabe."

"Try anyway, we may end up finshed by the time you call, if you do. And if not, showing up covered up blood may do wonders for your talk wih him."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks Crowley. Better get back before Luci gets twitchy."

Crowley snorts and rolls his eyes dramatically."Don't remind me."He says before disappearing.

"Poor guy. Luci's probably taking years of aggression out on whoever the poor bastard they have is. I bet they've went through 4 or 5 already."

"Eh, they probably deserve whatever they're getting, considering they're in hell."Ashley says as she finishes tying up her boots, then stands up and walks around the bed to Jace."Hey buddy, can I borrow Gwaine for a little while? I have to go out for a bit, and I need you to be good for Gabe and Growly."

"Oh Ashee, I have movies and a fort, how could I be bad?"He says, and she can see Gabriel holding back his laughter."Are you going to meet your boyfriend?"

Gabriel gets his laughter out in the open that time, and Ashley snorts at the question."No kiddo, I'm going to meet a..friend though. We have to have a long talk."

"Is he in trouble? Are you going to get on to him, like mamma does when papaw gets into the Halloween candy?"

"No silly boy, I'm not getting on to him. Well, maybe not. We just need to talk, and I have to leave now so it's super top secret."

"Like a spy?"Jace asks, eyes wide.

"Yea, like a spy! Gwaines gonna keep me company, and keep me safe from all the bad guys outside, and Growlys gonna keep you and Gabe safe inside the house. So you be really good and do whatever Gabe says, and I'l be back really soon, ok?"

"Ok! Have fun being a super spy!"

Ashley grins at his excitement then pulls on her leather jacket, calling for Gwaine to follow her."All right Gabe, I'm going to get this done. Take care of him for me, I kinda like him."

"Will do chicka."He says, walking her and Gwaine downstairs and to the front door."Say, would you like to meet Balthazar tomorrow? He said that if I ever came back out in the open so would he, and I think you too would get along great. Nothing like having your friends be friends with one another."

"I'd like that a lot."She says, turning around and giving him another hug before walking up to her bike and strapping Gwaine in.

"Great. Send me a prayer if you need me, and stay safe."

"I will. And Gabe? No more sweets for the kid."Smiling at his expression she checks her phone to make sure Deucalion was still in his apartment(Chris was keeping tabs for her since they lived in the same building). Once she's sure that he's still there, she hops on her bike and drives off, for once not followed by a pair of glowing eyes as she leaves.

Well, unless you count the pair of eyes glowing a soft blue for a couple of seconds on the back of her bike, before fading back to their usual shade as he's once more nothing but himself.


	33. Peace talks all around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long talk with the resident Demon wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I apologize for the delay, but life happens, and throws lemons at you, and you have to figure out what to do with the stupid things and..yea. Anyway, here is the chapter, long talk with Deucalion and Ashley, enjoy!

Sooooo I apologize for the delay, but life happens, and throws lemons at you, and you have to figure out what to do with the stupid things and..yea. Anyway, here is the chapter, long talk with Deucalion and Ashley, enjoy!

 

As Ashley made her way through town towards the apartment complex, she could tell a subtle difference in the way she rode. Not that she had been nervous or overly cautious before Gabriel had worked his mojo on her, but every turn she made, every road she coasted down now, she just felt so sure of herself, so relaxed in her movements, not worried at all about wrecking or going too fast around a curve. As she finally pulled into the parking lot, she wondered how well she might do in a race if she was so inclined to enter one.

Gwaine waited patiently at her side after she unstrapped him from the bike, letting her stare up at the apartments for a couple of moments before nudging her hand with his nose and giving a short yip that brings her back to reality and the task at hand."Sorry, got caught up in my thoughts again."She says with a soft laugh, crouching down and scratching his head, then butting heads with him gently."You know how I get if I get too still, my brains just gotta keep busy. You ready to go talk to the so called demon wolf? Bladder empty?"Gwaine yips at her again and butts her back, turning excitedly in a circle as she laughs and stands back up."Guess that's a yes, though I think you're more excited about it than I am." Turning back towards the apartments she starts walking to them, Gwaine right next to her as she heads through the entrance and into the elevator, ignoring the strange look a little old lady with tight curls gives the both of them just as the doors close.

Once she makes it to the right floor, she finds herself paused outside Deucalions door, hand lifted to knock, ring glistening on her finger in case it needs to be used. Breathing deeply to calm her nerves she gives two short but heavy raps on the door, starting when the door is opened not even 5 seconds after the second knock. She's just a bit more relieved when it's Deucalion himself who answers the door, instead of Kali, or to a lesser extent one of the twins. She notices he looks slightly confused to see(in a matter of speaking) her standing there, and she marks one point in her favor for catching him off guard. Gwaine stands calmly next to her, not growling but ears rigid enough to show that he is alert to what's going on around him, which she takes to be a good sign as he would definitely be showing it if he was worried for her being here.

"Miss Roeswood, I must admit that this is an unexpected surprise."Deucalion says, eyebrows raised slightly, dressed in plain plaid sleep pants and a fitted sleep shirt."Not an unwelcome surprise mind you, but as you can plainly see I wasn't expecting company. I had just finished eating when I smelled you approaching, and thought you were merely going to visit with the Argents again."

"No, I um...I was wondering if we could actually talk."She says, cursing her nervous stutter, not understanding how she cold be so ready to do this earlier but be so nervous now."Are Kali and the twins here?"

He gives a gentle smile, wrinkles crinkling around his eyes."No, they're doing so errands out of town for me, and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Go ahead and come in please, the both of you are very welcome." He steps back and gives them room to come through, closing the door behind them and leading them to a plain but large living room area. There were no pictures to speak of, or decorations for that matter, but it had several pieces of large, comfy looking funiture, part of which were slashed on the backsides. There was a soft rug in the center of the floor, a sturdy looking workout area taking off about a quarter of the room,and a large stereo with speakers installed in every corner, most likely the most expensive thing in the room. Ashley and Deucalion make there way to two armchairs side by side and take a seat, Gwaine plopping between her legs in front of her, pressing up against her just in case she needs his calming presence. Deucalion gets comfortable, then crosses his legs and looks at her, face open and patient, yet curiosity was showing in his eyes"Right then, Miss Roeswood..."

"Please.."She says, holding up her hand to stop him."Ashley if you don't mind. There's no need for any type of formality, I'm not at school right now"

"Ashley then. Do you mind if I take off my glasses and use my wolf sight while you're here, so I can actually see you? I don't have to worry about frightening you anymore it seems."

"Sure, go ahead, but why would it frighten me?"She asks, and he gives a throaty chuckle, taking off his glasses to show his eyes slowly glowing red."Oh, ok, I get it now. The only time I ever see Dereks eyes go red is when he's angry, so it makes sense. I didn't know you could actually see that way though."

"Not many do. Obviously I can't use it in public, as even behind the glasses you can see the glow, but every now and then I can use it to my advantage. Speaking of anger, might I assume neither Derek nor his pack knows that you're here?"

"Yep."She says with a short lived smile."When I brought up talking to you, he decided it was a no argument no, and that was that. He was very clear in his growling that he didn't want anyone coming here, and looked very pointedly at me, like he actually thought that would work. Pssh."

"Ahh, the over-inflated feeling of authority new alphas have."Deucalion says, shaking his head."I may have actually done you a disservice outing them, I'm afraid. He obviously thinks that it's ok to order you around like the rest of his pack."

"Please, I'm glad you exposed them to me, I was frankly tired of them trying to hide everything from me, thinking that they were protecting me. I'm a big girl, and more used to supernatural stuff than they think. I'm a big girl who can take care of herself, and very clearly reminded Derek I'm not one of his betas earlier today, not that it will likely make a dent."

"Good for you."Deucalion said approvingly to the young woman sitting up straight in front of him with a rebellious look in her eyes."An alpha with only one beta is still an alpha, and shifter or not he needs to respect you in that right. The fact that it was a true wolf who accepted you as such, with no human brain to coincide with the wolf instincts makes it even more so in my book. And the way you handled Kali in the warehouse does indeed show me you are more than capable of trying to rescue yourself. Her nails will take quite some time to grow to the length she had them at."He smiles a bit at that, and she can't help but give a small grin in return."But enough talk of her injustice to you. I assume you didn't come here to discuss Derek overextending his rule?"

"No, I've got that out of my system for now, or at least until he does it again. I need to know, is the thing you warned me about, the thing you offered me protection of the pack..a Darach?"

His eyes widen a fraction, but other than that is the only change in his expression."See now, I knew you were smart. How did you come to that conclusion migt I ask?"  
"A friend of mine was explaining druids to me earlier, and the topic inadvertently turned to dark druids. I kind of just put two and two together, after they started talking about sacrifices and patterns."

"Well done then. Yes, the thing I warned you about is indeed a Darach. At this point however, I'm not sure if it's hunting us, or we're hunting it, but I can tell you this: the reason that it's doing all the killing is to gather power, and it doesn't care who it has to go through or sacrifice to get it. Power it needs to destroy my pack, before we can find and kill it. Unfortunately this isn't the first time it has done this, and I'm afraid once it does actually kill us, it still won't be satisfied."

"But I don't understand, why does it want you dead so badly?"

For the first time since she had met him, Deucalions face takes on a pained, guilty look, glowing red eyes dimming slightly as he looks away for a moment."I'm afraid the blame falls partially on my shoulders, due to a trap set up by Gerard Argent."He looks back up at her, red eyes meeting her confused blue ones."Would you like to hear the story? It will help explain things, I promise."

"Please, go ahead. I came here to ask and listen after all, and Jace is being watched by someone I trust with my life."

He nods and leans back,face looking pained as he begins."Back when Talia was still alive, there were a few packs that had emissaries assigned to them to help with things like healing, hunter relations, keeping themselves a secret from humans and so on. This was a time when I still had my full, and was quite a bit more naive. One day, I get a message saying that one of Ennises betas had killed a hunter, and they were retaliating by hunting his pack in return. Mine, Ennis and Kali's packs were all close to the same area at the time, and went to get advice from Talia on what to do. Talia said that since they already got the beta that had killed their hunter, they shouldn't be shooting to kill anymore, and will mostly be trying to scare us to enforce the rules we had all agreed over long ago, which made Ennis angry, though at the time I agreed with her. I had actually gotten another message through my Emissary from one Gerard Argent, asking to meet with a couple of us to talk a cease fire."

He looks up sadly at the young woman, noticing she is paying close attention to his story."Deaton and Talia both tried to warn me against it, telling me the story about the frog and the scorpion, but in my naivety I didn't listen, and ended up taking two members of my pack with me to meet up with Gerard, hoping to broker some sort of peace. Even then, Gerard was an extremist, and ended up filling the room with gas, killing the two men he brought himself because they actually wanted peace, as well as my two betas. He then said I would be blamed for the death of his men, and thrust two flash bang arrows into my eyes, where they exploded."

"Oh my god, that's horrible!"Ashley gasps, face white as he pauses for a moment."How could anyone follow a monster like that? And this is Allisons grandpa?"

"Yes, thankfully it seems she didn't gain the insane gene. And at the time, most of the hunters had no reason to think he was doing anything other than his duty as the father of the head of the family."

"What happened after that? Obviously someone found you."

"Yes, Talia herself came to check on me because I had been gone so long, and took me to Deaton as fast as she could. He was able to heal me, but my eyes were never the same. One of my betas tried to kill me and take my spot, but in my anger I ended up killing him instead, finding out for the first time I could absorb the power of my betas if I killed them myself. I was in such a rage once I fully healed, my mind filled with darkness and anger, I killed the rest of my pack, then convinced Ennis and Kali to do the same, as well as kill their emissary."

"Why the emissaries as well? Surely you didn't gain their power as well."

"While my eyes were healing, Deaton informed me that my emissary had been paid quite a bit of money to get me into that meeting with Gerard, and to keep his silence about his side of it. It did nothing but fuel the anger I was already feeling, and in what I thought was a righteous rage I decided none of them could be trusted, only straying from Deaton as he belonged with Talia. Unfortunately, I didn't take into account the fact that Kali loved her emissary, and instead of killing her like Ennis did, she slashed her throat and walked away, not willing to watch her die, leaving her in the dark of the woods. That emissary somehow survived and gained enough power to be reborn as a Darach, bent on revenge and the corruption of dark power gained from unwilling sacrifices."He looks at her, face full of sorrow and a bit of anger, and sighs heavily."So you see, after being turned into a monster after trying to keep peace, I ended up creating one myself. Honestly the only bit of real good I've done since that day was rescue Ethan and Aiden from their abusive pack. I'll understand if you feel like going back to Derek and telling how much of a monster I truely am now."

There is a moment of silence, both of them staring down at their hands, trying to figure out how to continue as Gwaine looks back and forth between the two of them as it stretches on. Deucalion simply didn't want to see her as she walked out.

"Do you regret it?"

Deucalion looks up quickly, surprised by her question and lack of vehemence."What?"

"I asked, do you regret it? Not the trying to make peace obviously, but killing your pack and the emissaries? Letting your anger control you like it did?"

He stares hard at her at this, eyes wide and bright red as she gazes back, face a calm mask as she waits for his answer. Finally, after what seems like forever to him as he tries to figure her out, he gives a simple answer."Yes."

Her face instantly breaks into a soft smile."Then you aren't a monster, silly wolf. Monsters don't regret their actions, or try to make things right, and I'm talking about both humans and supernaturals when I say that. You started off as a good man trying to stop people from being killed, and got put into a bad situation by a real monster of a man. Sometimes it can be hard to keep up your mindset when that happens, but it's never too late to try and fix your mistakes."

"How can you believe that, after all that I've done? After what I just told you?"

"I've been told a couple of different ways I attract broken people, and have a bad habit of trying to fix them, help them heal. In my defense I like to think I haven't done too badly so far."She says with a brief shrug."The problem is that broken people have a bad habit of getting turned into bad guys, and no one usually wants to help them."

"And you want to help me heal, then?"

"I'd like to if I can, but a lot of that still depends on what you want."She says, matter of factly."I still have a couple more questions that I need answered first, though."He cocks his head to the side, studying her, noticing that Gwaine is actually doing the same with him, still pressed up against her leg, ears tense. After a coupe of seconds he nods for her to continue and Gwaines ears relax a bit."Why do you want Derek to kill his pack, even though he's dead-set against it?"

Deucalion closes his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath."I should have known that would be next. It was Kali's idea, she thought having Talia's son in our pack would bring in new strength, and at the time I agreed. Originally he was going to kill one member of his pack, then I would kill the rest, then he would be part of my alpha pack."

"To help fight the Darach?"

"Yes. It thinks I want to create some sort of bloody perfect pack, though, from Ennis and Kali's blathering."

"..You said originally. Has the plan changed?"

"I find myself doubting the plans put in motion, though Kali is very admant about pushing on."

"Kali said that was my fault at the warehouse, and that was why she and Ennis took Jace."

"That may be true in a way."He says a bit warily to her."After meeting you, having the twins watch you for a bit, seeing your world view and how you've interacted with Derek's pack, even initiating a type of truce with him and the remaining Argents...you have no idea how long it's been since I've seen humans and shifters so relaxed around one another and actually knowing who each really are. I've found myself thinking more along the lines of the way I used to before I lost my eyesight, some of the darkness fading away. Kali just calls me a sentimental old fool."He says with a chuckle.

"You don't seem like a fool to me. Or that old really, but considering who I'm around most of the time I'm a horrible judge of age. A centuries old being in a 32 year old body really just isn't fair."When he looks at her strangely, she gives a nervous smile."Sorry, part of that was supposed to be to myself, but I have a malfunctioning filter."

"Ahh, ok then. I do thank you for saying I don't look old, but born wolves often age differently than bitten wolves and humans. And I am a bit of a fool I suppose...secretly wanting peace again when I've most likely done too much damage already, just in order to destroy something I helped create in the first place, who in turn has done countless damage as well, which I'm responsible for. However, it can be hard to control the anger once it hits you, as Derek knows from witnessing my speech in his loft."

"I swear, I need to start a supernatural anger management group."Ashley mutters under her breath, much to Deucalions amusement."Would you be willing to try and work together with us to try and stop the Darach, instead of working against us? Dereks pack could focus more on who the Darach is if they aren't constantly watching for you guys over their shoulder, and you could both figure out from there how to destroy it if you aren't trying to make Derek murder his pack. I have some friends that could definitely help with the destroying part, but if you actually hurt Derek again, or any more of his pack, humans included...I can promise you that I will ask them to help me retaliate. And this time I won't stop them."

There is a deadly earnestness to her tone, and a fierce protective gleam in her eyes that convinces him that she means every word of it."You're quite fierce, you know, protecting your loved ones, for someone trying to make a truce."He says admiringly to her."You really do fit the alpha role quite well. Would these happen to be the same friends who stopped Ennis?"

"Yes."

"Can they not find the Darach themselves, if they're that powerful?"

"It has sigils tattooed on that blocks it from an...my friends being able to locate it, unless they're right in front of it and it's using its powers."

"From them specifically? That's a bit of a coincidence."

"Not really, the sigils are to block them from anyone connected to heaven or hell. My friends just happen to have connections to both."

"Deeper and deeper the rabbit hole goes concerning your life. Tell me, is Derek going to be prepared to work with me and my pack if I decide to drop the original plan? Because if I give my word to stop going after him and his pack and work together with you to achieve our common goal, I would want assurances that I won't be the only one trying."

"I'll figure something out."She says with a small frown, seeing the error of her plans."Hopefully I can convince him to see reason, if you agree to stop. However, if he won't see reason..."She pauses, wincing as she realizes the chore ahead of her."As long as you'll leave them alone, I'll work with you at the very least, and tell them as long as you aren't hurting anyone you're off limits. Tell me though, do you think Kali and the twins will agree to see reason for a ceasefire? I need the same assurance from you."

This time he's the one to wince visibly, strange on the red-eyed face."I'm not sure Kali will agree to any type of truce at all. The twins will I'm sure, as they're not at all as bloodthirsty as her, merely loyal to me from rescuing them from a horrible situation. Also, they have feelings for a couple of the teens in your group, and have no wish to harm them. So, strictly speaking, Kali and Derek should be the only rough patches."

"so other than those two..does that mean you're willing to, and excuse my phrasing, give peace a chance? I don't wanna see anyone else hurt or killed."She sits straight up in her chair, feeling more hopeful than she has since the whole Darach debacle began.

Deucalion chuckles and shakes his head, sitting up straight as well and holding out his hand to her."I give you my word as an alpha, I will no longer go after Derek Hales pack, and will work with you to the best of my ability to stop the Darach."He sobors up slightly, hand shaking a bit."I will fix this mess I've created."

Ashley smiles and takes the offered hand, shaking it firmly with a lightened heart."You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that, that talking to you actually worked like I had hoped. Derek may be pissed, and boy how will he, but it's worth it to stop all this stupid violence."She lets go and slumps back into the chair."I honestly don't even know how the others are going to react yet. Well, except for Boyd and Cora, I can imagine they will be sore towards you, and that's putting it very lightly."

"Probably best I interact with them as little as possible then, at least until I can prove to them I mean them no more harm, and can try to make reparations for what I did to them."

"Yea, I really didn't think everyone's reactions out thoroughly enough I guess. I'm really not gonna be popular for a while."

"The right choices, the hard decisions, are often looked upon unfavorably by those they effect the most."Deucalion says sagely, leaning forward and patting her leg."They may not be fond of you for attempting what you did tonight, but they will forgive you someday. Until then, just remind yourself you did it to save lives, theirs included."

"There is that I suppose."She grumbles."Ungrateful little bastards. Honestly though, I thought it would be a lot harder convincing you to stop going after Derek, especially after the little demon wolf speech I heard about. Sounded pretty damn serious."

"There is a small part of me that does, I admit, still want to go down that path, and it's a part of me that has been in control for a long time."Deucalion says honestly, leaning back into his chair."But I've learned in life that the smallest of actions from unexpected sources can make big ripples around themselves, and I have a feeling that if you hadn't came to Beacon Hills, parts of this little drama would be going very differently. Your ripples seem to be affecting change in me, as well, and much more for the better."

Ashley goes quiet for a while, and Deucalion can tell something else is on her mind."How hard would it be to help a wolf that's gone crazy?"She finally asks softly."I know the betas without a pack usually turn to omegas, and they end up feral most of the time. Is it always a death sentence, or can they be pulled back from it?"

He frowns slightly."I assume you're talking about Peter."

"Yep."

"It is possible, but only if the wolf in question is willing to work towards it. In the case of an omega, that usually entails accepting another alpha. However, Peters case is quite unique, in that if he was still off the edge, he's always been able to hide it, and had plenty of practice doing so. Even before the fire it was difficult to tell his true intentions towards anything, and I'm afraid it would go hand in hand with seeming sane to anyone he wanted to think that."

"So do you think trying to help him a lost cause?"

"There are no lost causes. However, it will be difficult it he thinks nothing is wrong with him in the first place. I know he still wants to be an alpha very badly. If you think you can do it, then I urge you to try, but I urge you even more so to be careful if you do."

"You're the first person to not try and convince me otherwise, it's kind of refreshing."

"Peter does care for you in his own way, I can at least tell that. However, I also know that you can adequately defend yourself if need be, and have several people that will literally tear him apart if he does actually hurt you." He says with a sly smile."However, I do warn you to guard your heart slightly. If he does do something to betray your trust, it will hurt all the worse if you've opened your heart completely to him."

"I..think I can do that."She says slowly, hesitantly.

"Good. Don't let anyone scare you away from helping someone, if you feel in your heart it's the right course of action."

"You're awfully wise sounding tonight."Ashley says with a grin, scratching Gwaines head as he stretches his body out."I'm halfway convinced you might actually be the Greek Deucalion after all."

"If I find out I am, you'll be the first to know."He says, smiling back."Now, how do you want to go about sealing the truce? Normally it would be done with blood. Or would you rather Chris come down and witness us signing some sort of contract?"

Ashley frowns, narrowing her eyes in concentration as she considers his question."I don't know, Chris and Derek still don't completely trust each other, so it might not be enough. I do, however, have a friend who happens to be an expert when it comes to making contracts."

"You could call and ask him for help."

"Yea, but calling and asking with him is completely different than with normal people...hmmm. Oh well, you would find out anyway, I suppose."

As he looks over at her in confusion, she closes her eyes and speaks out loud, hoping the torture session with Lucifer is done."Hey Crowley..If you're busy, just ignore this, but I need someone experienced with making deals and contracts, and you're obviously the top dog when it comes to that stuff. If you could come up, I'd really appreciate it."

"Who are you talking to? Do you have one of those Bluetooth earpieces in that I just didn't notice?"Deucalion asks after a couple of seconds, confusion growing.

"No, no earpiece in, just calling my friend...there he is."She says, smiling in relief when Crowley pops into the room as he usually does, no blood this time but a smirk on his face. Deucalion notices him and jumps up with a snarl, claws out and eyes blood red, and Ashley has a hard time not giggling. Crowley merely looks at him with an unimpressed look.

"Please, put the claws away before you hurt yourself."He says, snapping up his chair from the music room and settling in next to Ashley and Gwaine, throwing the latter a treat."You're about as threatening as Dachshund pup."

"What is this?"Deucalion asks, looking at Ashley with an almost betrayed look in his blood red eyes.

"I told you I was asking a friend for help, remember?"She says with a slightly guilty look."Deucalion, this is Crowley, an expert in anything deal and contract related."

"You flatter me poppet."

When Deucalion realizes the new arrival isn't a threat he slowly sits back down, claws slowly retracting but eyes still showing his emotions."When you said you were asking a friend for help, I assumed you meant a lawyer. Not..what are you, exactly?"

"A lawyer? Please, I want good advice, not a negative in my bank account."She says with a snort."There's a reason hell has a door marked 'Lawyers'."

"And to answer your question,"Crowley says with a smirk, letting his own eyes bleed black with a misting of red, then popping up a pen and piece of paper."I'm a real fucking demon. Calling yourself a demon wolf is simply ridiculous, my hell hounds are closer to that than you are. Use the intelligence you must at least slightly hav for agreeing to this in the first place and come up with a new bloody catchphrase."

Deucalion gapes at Crowley like a goldfish, at a loss for words, while Ashley sighs and shakes her head, Gwaine wagging his tail happily.

"Soo. About making this contract. We need to come up with some agreements to put down for you two, there will still need to be some blood to make it official, and since she is basically sticking her pretty little neck out on the line for you, I want her to be getting a little something out of this."

"Crowley, that's not necessary.."

"It is poppet. Not only is he getting the chance to fix his little mishap, blah blah blah, kill the oh so evil Darach thing he created, not get killed by the bloody pigeons for hurting your mortal family of odditys, bring honor back to his name, that kind of stuff, he's getting protection from those he already hurt so he can try and do so. You get to know your friends won't be harmed by his friends, and that's about it, because you know they won't hurt you or risk or wrath."Crowley says matter of factly, sneering at the wolf on her other side and watching him frown."I want you getting something good out of this bloody deal other than that."

"He's right."Deucalion says, and Crowley smirks in triumph."You're getting nothing out of this deal but your friends safety from us. That's not exactly fair for you, considering how much I look to gain from joining up with you."

"Well, what do you suggest then?"She says with a sigh."I don't want the bite, and can't really think of anything else, other than getting to smack the nails off of Kali's other foot."

"I've got an idea."Deucalion says, a sly smile gracing his face, and he takes a piece of paper and writes something on it before handing it to a curious Crowley."Would that work? I think I can actually pull it off, and it would be useful."

"Ohh, very useful indeed."Crowley says with a grin."With my help you can do it, and will."

"What is it?"Ashley asks hesitantly, not trusting them all the way as they plot in front of her.

"Something the bloody angel can't give you, unless he's been a wolf and I somehow didn't know."Crowley says smugly, showing her the paper. She looks at it and frowns, before looking back up at Deucalion.

"Can you really do that? It doesn't really seem, you know, possible. And won't it drain you?"

"Not really, and considering part of my strength comes from stolen power, it will be a good step towards my redemption, so to speak. It's only ever been done once though."

She seems to consider it for a moment, before shrugging and looking at the two of them with a grin on her face."Oh hell, why not? It'l just put more weights towards my 'Derek can't order me around' argument."

"All right then, now that we have that settled, lets get this all down in writing. By tomorrow morning, the two of you will be contracted allies."

"...We don't have to kiss, do we? Crowley, do we? Get that smirk off your face and answer me please?"

"Demands don't work as well when you say please, luv."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is she getting out of the deal? What do you think of wise ole Deucalion? Will Kali have a hissy? Tune in next time to find out!


	34. Who Doesn't Like Slow Cooked Meat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the results of the truce made, and what happens when everyone else finds out

"So when am I going to meet this friend of yours, Balthazar?"

Gabriel looks up momentarily from his pile of pancake pops, finishing off his mouthful before answering."Should be sometime around noon. He has a habit of not waking up any time before 10 am, says it's bad for his health."

"Bad for his health how exactly?"

"Don't ask me. Pretty sure he's just lazy, considering we don't actually need sleep, and don't get sick unless a witch is involved. He's really, really used to his human comforts though, kinda like I was when I first met the Winchesters."

Ashley contemplates this silently, watching out of the corner of her eye as Jace dunks his pancake poppers in cream cheese dipping sauce happily, wearing a Leonardo outfit Gabe had snapped up for him, complete with blue eye mask and mini plastic swords. He even had a shell backpack to wear for when they went out later, already full of stuff he would need for any emergency, boredom or hunger. He hadn't done it in front of Jace, obviously, but had snapped it all into existence last night after he had went to sleep watching Nickelodeon, murmuring how he wanted to be a turtle, and showed it to him the next morning after Ashley had given him his bath. Jace had gotten so excited he had jumped up and down, happy and naked, accidentally farted, then turned red with embarrassment.

She and Gwaine had gotten home at about 1 this morning, after finishing up with Deucalion and Crowley and signing the contract. Gabriel had taken one look at them both and ordered them to bed, noticing the faint magic still crackling from them both but not asking any questions as he could tell they were about to pass out, even Gwaines tail drooping as he jumped onto the bed with Ashley and curled up next to her, ending up with his head cuddled in the crook of her arm as she fell asleep on her side. Gabriel watched the two of them for a couple of minutes, checking momentarily on Jace before popping back to heaven for a bit, knowing the wards would keep them safe as they slept. The next morning they were still recuperating from the results of last night, as Gwaine ate three bowls of food, and Ashley ate 6 fried eggs with her small plate of poppers and bacon, along with three cups of coffee so far. Gwaine, after finishing up his meal and bowl of water, had walked into the living room and jumped up on the couch, curling up on it to nap for a bit while everyone else finished.

"Hey, earth to chicka, you ok?"Gabriel asks, bringing her to the present."I only ask because you're making a bigger mess than the kid over there."

She glances down and notices the small pool of dipping sauce on the table, dripping from the popper still in her hand."Oops, sorry bout that."She says, wiping it up with a napkin then putting the popper back on the plate. Jace giggles at her as he stuffs another one in his mouth, then takes a big gulp of chocolate milk."Lost in my thoughts I guess."

"Thinking about last night?"

"Yea. It went way better than I thought it would, all things considered, but now I'm worried about everyone elses reactions when they find out what I've done."

"Hey, you just did what you thought needed to be done, so don't sweat it too much. If Luci can grow up and try to get to know humanity after centuries of waiting to murder them all, your little furry friends can get over you stopping someone from trying to kill them, so they in turn can all stop someone from murdering a bunch of normals in order to get a power up."

"Well, glad you see it that way."She says a bit dryly."Let's see if the emotionally challenged teens and werewolf think the same way. Hell, I have no idea what Peter will think of the whole thing."

"Eh, he seems like someone to not get involved unless he has to."Gabriel says, tossing the last popper into his mouth with an unconcerned flair."I wouldn't worry too much about his reaction to that."

"Not about that, maybe, but what about the other part?"She says, glancing at Jace as she notices him watching her curiously, finished with his food.

"Well, you don't have to tell him about that little part if you don't want to."

"Tell who about what?"Jace asks, looking back and forth between the two of them, eyes wide as he wipes off his hand and mouth with the wet wipes Ashley put next to him before he started eating.

"We're...playing a game."Ashley says to the child, glancing over at the angel with a smile."And we win if we keep a secret the longest."

"That sounds fun, can I play?"

"Ummm sure...why don't you take one of your cars and hide it, then I have to figure out the secret of where you hid it? We can start when we go back upstairs to get ready to leave."

"Ok!"

"Why don't you go in the living room and watch cartoons while we clean up? I'm sure Gwaine would enjoy you cuddling up on the couch next to him as long as you don't mess with him too much. Are you ready for your Momma and Papa to pick you up in the morning?"

"Yes, I miss them lots, but I'm gonna miss you when I go home, you and Gwaine and Gabe and Crowley and Derek..."

"I'm gonna miss you too squirt. You'll get to see everyone today though, so you can say goodbye."

"Really?"

"Yep."She says, grinning over at Gabe for a minute."We all decided to have a cookout at the park today, so you can play with everyone and see them again before you leave."Her and Derek had discussed it this morning when she woke up, he had asked if Jace was feeling any better, then when he was heading home. After telling him he was feeling better, they had decided to have a cookout for him and everyone else, with the boys bringing the meat, and the girls bringing the side dishes and desert. Ashley had even invited her angels and Crowley, as well as and even Peter, if he deemed it something he actually wanted to come to.

She was also thinking it might be the perfect time to tell everyone about the deal she had made.

So far everyone was coming, and all she could think of for some reason was that if things went sour, she would have someone to help make everyone calm the fuck down.

"That's gonna be so much fun!"Jace says with an excited smile."Can I bring my swords?"

"I wouldn't dream of stopping you kiddo."

He gives her a big hug then runs off to the living room, where she can just see him vaulting onto the couch next to Gwaine before she turns back to Gabriel."You asked Luce right? I figured the more he's around humanity, the more he might get used to the idea we're not that bad."

"I did, and he grudgingly accepted."

"Grudgingly?"She asks, one eyebrow raised as she starts putting the dishes in the dishwasher and wiping down the table.

"Yea, well, the only one he actively likes and tolerates is you, so being around the others is a bit of a chore for him still."Gabe says, leaning against the wall and watching in amusement as she cleans up everything by hand."You could have asked me to clean it up, you know."

"Yea, I know."She says, using a wet wipe herself to clean off her hands."But just because I could doesn't mean I should, when I could just as easily clean it by hand. Using you or anyone else when they're around every time would just be lazy."

He snorts at her."I concede to your logic. Anyway, Mikey also happened to be there when I told Luci about the cookout, and after questioning him a bit about how him going would help in his job to help guard you, he decided he was going to stop by sometime during the cookout and check in."

She stops wiping her hands and stares at him."Um...ok. Should I be worried?"

"Nah, not really. Mikey needs to get out as much as Luci does, so this might be good for him. He's a little uptight, but otherwise not bad...anymore at least."

"Yea, that makes me...a tiny bit better, but not that much, not that I can really stop it."

"Relax chicka. We're gonna grill some food, let the kid run around until he passes out from fun exhaustion, then feed everyone hormonely challenged so much that they can't do a damn thing once you break the news to them. And if anyone does a thing, I'll freeze their asses in place so you can tell em whats what. Savvy?"

"Did you just quote Jack Sparrow?"

"This is about me, not you."

"Yea yea, whatever. I'm gonna take a shower. If my Uncle shows up and wonders who you are, just tell him you're a friend of mine and that I'll be down in a minute."

"So basically just tell him the truth?" He ducks the wet wipe thrown at his head with a laugh, then heads to the living room to watch cartoons with Jace and Gwaine.  
******************************

She comes back downstairs, dressed in brown capris, a long dark blue button up with the sleeves folded to the elbows and a dark brown belt, to the sight of her uncle watching Gabriel warily from his spot next to Gwaine on the couch, Jace dancing around the room the the sounds of The Fresh Beat Band and ignoring the tension in the room. Gabe notices her first and winks, and as she steps into the room her uncle notices her and stands up quickly, walking over to her with a cup of steaming coffee.

"Good morning."He says to her while Jaces tries to break dance."I came down to Jace watching cartoons with this..gentleman. He says you're taking him to the park with a friend?"

"Yes, that's right. I met him while on my trip this summer, and he came down to visit me and another friend of his here."

"Ok. You're sure you can trust him then?" At her confused look he amends himself quickly."I just wanted to make sure , what with all the murders going on. I'm not questioning your judgement, I just know you don't know too many people that well around here, except for a small group. Most which are teenagers."

She smiles gently at him."I know you weren't. I wouldn't leave him alone with Jace if I didn't, and he's been very good with him. Also, he wasn't in town when the murders started, so you can relax. He won't bite."

"Ok, if you trust him, I trust him...not as much, mind you, but enough to give him a chance. Jace mentioned something about cooking at the park?"

"Yea, we're having a cookout with Stiles and some of his friends from school, as well as some of mine. I would invite you, but I know you're gonna be working this afternoon. I will be sending Stiles to you with a plate of food though."

This time he gives her a grateful smile."Thanks, that would be great. I'll be spending most of my time at the department tonight as it is going over paperwork, so food will be a welcome treat, especially grilled food. I assume you'll be doing the grilling?"

"Of course, like I can trust anyone else not to overcook it. You know how picky I am."

"That I do."He looks over at Gabriel, who has been amazingly straight faced the entire time."I trust you'll keep an eye on them while you're out?"

"That's my job."Gabe says seriously, and Ashley has to ignore the urge to roll her eyes, though she does mentally still. Her uncle stays a little longer after that, munching on the leftover poppers while sipping on his coffee and watching Jace dance around to his show, every now and then running over to ask him a silly question before giggling and running back. Gwaine spent the entire time watching lazily from the couch, and she honestly couldn't blame him. Keeping with the contract once it was signed, Deucalion had needed to use Gwaine to complete his part of the deal, and it had left the both of them drained, though she was able to countract it with coffee. However, as tiring as the entire process had been, the end result was worth it, and had cemented their truce, both with the signing of the contract that Crowley had written up, and her acceptance of what Deucalion offered her.

She was now, as Deucalion called it, a human alpha.

He had considered her one before, but now she had the ability behind it that made an alpha, essentially, an alpha. She wasn't a were, she didn't have the super strength, or the speed, or the hormone issues, but she didn't need that. What she had was the innate ability to command betas and welcome them into her pack, making them all essentially stronger. She would have slightly enhanced endurance from it, and would be able to hide herself from other Alphas if need be. Any strikes she made on a beta would take slower to heal, and while she wouldn't be able to use the telepathy that alphas normally have, her betas would be able to sense if she needed them to do something if she thought hard enough about it at them. While her eyes wouldn't glow straight up red, they would have a red ring around the iris when she accessed her alpha abilities. Obviously she wasn't going to be doing much roaring, forcing her betas to shift, not that she would even want to, but Deucalion said that if she put enough intent into it, she would very likely be able to simply hum something, or sing a simple note, and achieve the same affect. Technically she was close to something called a True Alpha, as human alphas could only be created if they met the strength of character trait that most True Alphas needed, but he had no doubt she would pass that test, and as she already was considered an Alpha by a wolf she had a head start on the process. She would also have none of their weaknesses when it came to things like mountain ash, silver, mistletoe, or the lunar eclipse, though on the other side she didn't gain their slowed aging or enhanced healing, and obviously couldn't turn anyone.

The most important part, though, was that if she revealed herself as one, other alphas would no authority over her whatsoever, and due to the way that shifters worked, unless she committed a great wrong towards another alpha or pack, they would show her every respect due an alpha, maybe even more so due to her circumstances. It made more sense to her now why Deucalion and the twins were so respectful towards her, now that they knew how they worked. However, he was worried that since Kali disliked her so much before, she would likely be immune from the normally inherent cordiality she would normally be shown.

She had already tested the intent thing with Gwaine, and it worked pretty well, though she was told that might be that they had been together so long already, and he had a good sense for her emotions. She was a bit glad Gwaine was the only one in her pack right now, as she didn't think she could handle trying to wrangle others right now, but she was told by Crowley, after he did a bit of research for her, that human alphas had a very unique way of accepting others into their pack, whether they were shifter, human or other. Telling her to lift her right hand up, he took it and put all of her fingers down, leaving her thumb. Once it was the only one up, he told her to concentrate on it, and will what he said would be her 'mark' to appear. Doing what he said, she started when her thumb started to glow a dark blue, showing what looked like the outline of a rose with large petals and a curling vine, one petal falling off. Inside the two largest petals, as well as the fallen one, were three runes which looked like the same ones she studied when looking up norse mythology: Algiz and Tiwaz inside the attached petals, and Laguz in the fallen petal. Both Crowley and Deucalion had frowned when they had seen it, Crowley even going so far as to take a picture so he could research it a bit.

"Is it bad?"She had asked when he had done so, worried she had done something wrong.

"Not at all poppet."He had said reassuringly, pocketing his phone."It's just that runes of any type usually usually don't show up without a good reason, and from what I know the last human alphas only had a mark, like the rose by itself would have been. I just want to make sure their aren't any surprises with these."

"He's right."Deucalion had confirmed."The last human alpha, his mark was a simple four leaf clover, the one before that a sun. You shouldn't worry about it though, I don't see you needing to accept anyone into your pack any time soon. It may simply because of the manner you were given your status."

"So what if I do actually want to add someone to my pack? How exactly does this thing help?"

"Simply take your thumb and press it to either the palm of their hand, or behind their ear, and focus on your acceptance of them into your pack. The mark will etch itself onto their skin, and will leave them with a way to show their allegiance. It will also glow if you're in danger, or if one of your betas is about to die."

"That's...handy."She had said quietly, looking at the fading thumb mark, already planning on looking up the runes when got the chance. She hadn't gotten to yet, but it was going to be a busy day today and she wasn't too worried. Even if she wasn't on the ball, Crowley would definitely be.

As it was, when her uncle walked into the kitchen to put up his coffee cup, a tall slim man wearing a deep v-neck shirt popped into the living room, luckily right behind Jace. Her eyes widening, she thinks at Gabe as hard as she can, hoping he can hear it like he would if she prayed to him, and 5 seconds later he grabs the man and pops them out before her uncle can walk back in.

"Where did your friend go?"He says with a frown.

"His, uh, friend texted him to say he was here, and he went to let him in."

"I didn't hear anyone pull up."

"He doesn't live too far, so he just walked."

"Ahh, ok."He says, still a little confused."Well, I'm going to get ready for work, you guys have fun at the park. If you need anything I'm jut a ring away, and try to not stay out after dark, no matter how many people are around, all right?"

"Can do."She says, giving him a jaunty mock salute."Have fun with your piles of paper work."

"Ugh, don't remind me."He says with a grimace, before heading up the stairs. She waits until she can hear him make it all the way up and close his bedroom door before sighing to herself.

"You're safe now."She says out loud, leaning her head back against the couch that she's on and laying her hand on Gwaines back, his head on her lap. A couple of seconds later Gabe pops back in with the new guy, and she thanks her lucky stars the Jace gets so into his shows he doesn't pay attention to anything else going on around him. Looking closer at the new angel, she notices he looks a little older than most of the angels hosts she has met, probably in his 40's, with a lite layer of scruff, sandy short blond hair, with blue eyes and laugh lines."You must be Balthazar."

"That would be me."He says with a smirk, looking around the room speculatively before his eyes land back on her."You must be the girl that finally knocked Gabriel here out of hiding. You know, I'm surprised they aren't talking more about you back home. In fact, they aren't talking about you at all. Their loss." He says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively before getting smacked in the back of the head by Gabriel.

"None of that now, you hedon."Gabriel says with a chuckle."And the reason no one is talking about her is because we're keeping her a secret from the host for now. They're still trying to get used to Luci being an angel again, and some of them might not react well to her being under our protection, what with the general consensus about humans and all. So, you know, try and keep it on the down low."

"Please, like I ever make contact with those wankers, you should know me better than that. I know how to keep a secret better than anyone, and you know it."

"I do know you better than that, it's why I went ahead and whacked you upside the head."Gabe says, and Balthazar shrugs, not denying it."But you're right, you know how to keep a secret as well as I do, that's why I don't mind introducing you two."

"So you don't mind me telling embarrassing stories of the good ole days then?"

"As long as you keep it PG around the kid, have at it."

"Oh, you may regret that."Balthazar says with a wide grin."Should we make our way to the park, so I might get better aquainted to your lady friend here?"

"My name is Ashley, not lady friend."She says, interrupting the two of them good naturedly and standing up, Gwaine jumping off next to her."And I'll go upstairs and get Jace's stuff while you warn him not to flirt with the minors."

"Oh, I like her."Balthazar says as she walks up the stairs with Gwaine."She's feisty. I can see why you stick around so much. Are you sure she wouldn't be interested in a little one on one adult fun?"

"Do you really want to risk trying in front of Luci? Because I for one wouldn't help you if you did, I would just sit back and watch the show."

"Good point, I like my bits where they are."

"What's a bit?"Says a voice from next to them, and they look down to see a curious Jace looking up at them."Is it like a bite? Because we already eated."

Gabriel snorts to himself while Balthazar turns a light shade of red.  
****************************

Ashley had figured out several things about Balthazar by the time she got to start grilling and everyone was visiting at the park, either playing with Jace, sitting around talking or helping set up the tables.

First off, he was quite a Casanova, at least in his mind. Every woman that walked by, he sent an appreciative glance towards, and tried to start up a conversation with four in the last two hours. He had gotten two numbers already, and slapped three times. Luckily the girls in her group knew better than to fall for his charms, Lydia giving an amused laugh at him before walking over to help Ashley and Allison set up. He took it all in stride, of course, knowing he couldn't win them all, and still treated all of them just as cordially.

He also had quite the sense of humor, seeming to be able to joke about anything, and every story he told about him and Gabe had some kind of funny element to it. As someone who had once been a part of Castiels garrison, he had known both angels for a long time, and had actually visited Gabe a couple of times while he was posing as Loki with the fake gods(which was apparently a whole other story about a group of shapeshifters who were cursed by an extremely powerful witch), right before he had left heaven himself. After that, he and Gabe had went on all sorts of adventures, some lending to why Gabe had smacked his friend upside the head in the first place, some making it seem like he had no room to judge in any sort of fashion. Either way, there was a great many stories she was glad that Jace was playing with the pack on the playground equipment and had no way of hearing.

While he was quite comfortable hanging around with humans and supernatural creatures, when it came to the rest of the family he was quite a bit hesitant. He had hid for who knows how long, all of them not aware he was still alive after a major battle in which he had disappeared. However, part of his reason was that he had vanished with a large number of weapons from heavens vaults, compared to Gabes being tired of watching his family fight, so she didn't completely pity him. He was quite amazed that the teens weren't surprised by what he was, though considering what all they had been introduced to lately it made sense, and he spent all his time entertaining the pack, when he wasn't getting to know Ashley and visiting with Gabe.

The visit did get cut short though, as once he sensed that Lucifer and Micheal were close he gave a quick goodbye to everyone and flew away, promising to try and visit again soon, mostly aimed at Gabe. It was none too soon, as from her spot at the grill Ashley saw the two archangels pop into existence behind a group of trees so they wouldn't be seen by anyone else, then walk up to the group. Micheal had gone the same way as his younger brothers and finally created himself a body, so that Dean and Adam wouldn't be his only choices when he came to visit earth, giving himself the look of a tall(why were all the angels except for Gabe so damn tall?)dark haired man, clean shaven with piercing green eyes, his stance alert and his gaze taking in everything around him before they both walk up to Ashley, busy flipping over chuck eye steaks. She looks up quickly at Lucifer, who looks mildly annoyed to have been followed here by his brother, and gives him a brief smile."Glad you could make it to our little party guys. Michael, will you be staying to eat with us?"

He gives her an assessing look."No, I just wanted to see how you were faring, see how my brother was faring down on earth. He seems to be doing well, and I have you to thank for that."

"Oh, it's no problem at all."She says, giving him a soft smile."I'm glad to help a friend with whatever they might need."

"That's still a strange word to hear anyone say, when it comes to Lucifer. I'm glad that someone claims him as one. How are you doing with your archangel blade?"

"Archangel? I though it was just an angel blade. And I'm very thankful for it, it's quite a lifesaver."

Lucifer snorts."Figures Gabriel would skip a few details. An angel blade can't change forms like yours does, it would stay the same shape at all times. An archangel blade is made to fight a greater range of enemies, thus it needs to take a variety of shapes."

"Huh, that makes sense I guess."She says, looking down at the silver ring on her finger."Do archangels ever change the blades into jewelry like I have been doing?"

"No, usually we keep it it the shape of a simple sword or dagger. It was smart of you to try that out though."Turning to Lucifer he looks him in the eye, ignoring the curious looks he gets from the young weres."I'll leave you here then brother, I'm going to look over the information your demon received, and I'll see you when you return. Remember your duty." With that he turns and leaves, a perplexed looking Ashley left in his wake.

"Is he always that brief?"Ashley asks once Michael has left, Lucifer standing next to her and watching her cook.

"You're lucky he was brief."Lucifer replies with a grimace, dressed today in a plain blue t-shirt and jeans, with a pair of red converses."When he really gets going, he can go on for hours, repeating himself several times over, making you feel like you don't know what you're doing at all. And once he gets an idea in his head you can't budge him away from it for anything."

Ashley chuckles as she mops sauce over the chicken drumettes, watching Gwaine run circles around the merry-go-round Jace is on, Stiles and Issac sitting on it with him to make sure he doesn't fall off while Scott and Boyd push it. Derek, a pale looking Cora, and believe it or not a bored looking Peter sit to the side of everyone else and watch the children play, Peter and Derek both occasionally glancing over at Ashley as she grills. Lydia, Allison and were sitting around the tables laughing at some joke Lydia had just told, while Crowley, Chris and Gabriel were having some sort of discussion about the various types of werewolves, seeing as the types they each knew of varied from one another in small ways."Seems to me you are a bit like your brothers in one of those respects."When Lucifer gives her an incredulous look she continues on."No offense, but it seems like you can be just as stubborn as he can. How long did you plan on exterminating humanity again?"

He has the good grace to flush at her words."You're probably right. Doesn't mean I have to like it though. So why are you all celebrating again?"

"It's not really celebrating. Jace leaves tomorrow morning, and this gives him a chance to say goodbye to everyone. Not only that, Derek is all gung ho about making the pack bond to bring them closer together, so it was like killing two birds with one stone."

"And why are you cooking everything?"

She snorts."I wouldn't trust any of the teenagers around an open flame, except maybe Allison and Lydia, and at least if I cook all the meat I know nothing will be burnt. Everyone else I trusted to bring side dishes and drinks. It would be like trusting Gabe to guard over Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. You would get back to it empty and burning to the ground."

He gives a short laugh, stopping after a while and looking surprised at himself for it."It feels good to laugh. I find myself doing it a lot lately."

"If you want you can blame me."She says teasingly."Though I don't see it as a bad thing. Could you hand me that pink spice container?"

"It's not."He confesses, looking over and grabbing the spice, then handing it over."It had just been so long since I did it, that now every time I do I almost can't believe its coming from me. It still feels a bit constricting every time I go back to hell, even if it is far away from that blasted cage, though I'm getting more used to it."

"I can imagine something like that would take some time to heal from."She says, seasoning the steaks, then glances around at the others before continuing."So did you learn anything important from your tor..interrogation session last night? Crowley said you had heard rumors that someone was trying to access something from hell that they shouldn't."

He looks her in the eyes and nods briefly, his eyes glowing slightly before he speaks, making her wonder if he made it so that no one could hear them."It's true, and the ones we interrogated last night confirmed that. Someone is sending lackeys to try and find a way into Purgatory."

"Purgatory?"

"Yes. It's basically a version of hell for supernatural creatures, and where father put his first creations, the Leviathans. He was worried they would consume everything in their path, so he trapped them there."

"Why would anyone want to open a place like that up?"

"I don't know, and that worries me. Who ever is looking is very smart, sending out others to do their dirty work, torturing and killing monsters to try and find a way in. It's gotten bad enough that the mother of monsters, Eve, has had herself summoned from Purgatory to find out why her children are being murdered. The Winchesters were trying to figure out why virgins kept going missing when they discovered that bit of info. Whether they're trying to access the souls kept there, or trying to release the Leviathans, they have to be stopped."

"I thought the mother of monsters was the Echidna?"

"There is an Echidna who gave birth to a couple different Greek breeds, but even she originated from Eve."

"I don't blame her, wanting to stop her children from being murdered. I would want to do the same."

"The problem is she doesn't have a target for her rage, and will blaze a path until she finds one. We've passed on to Castiel to let us know if they get a lead, but unless we manage to get a hold of Phoenix ashes, we wouldn't be able to do much."

"Why not?"

"She predates angels, and can temporarily turn off our powers, so to speak. It's not quite as strong with an archangel, but she can still do it. I'm hoping we can take a leaf out of your book and reason with her."

"See, now I know I've been a good influence on you."She says smugly, plating the remainder of the meat and placing it on the table."If you need any help, let me know. And for the love of your dad, please don't let Dean try and do it, he'll piss her off and tell her to bite him or something stupid like that."

"You know him way too well."Lucifer says, eyes glowing again and dropping the sound barrier."If I have the choice, I'll see if you can do the talking instead of him."

"Smart man."She says, cutting off a small piece of the brisket and holding it out."Open up."

"Why..."He's cut off as she stuffs the piece of meat into his mouth with a smirk.

"What do you think, is it ok?"

Lucifer looks at her strangely, mouth full before he slowly starts chewing, eyes slowing softening before he closes them completely in bliss. He finishes chewing, then swallows before answering."That's delicious, what is it?"

"Beef brisket, covered with my own special spice blend, seared on all sides then slow cooked on the grill until tender. Gabe told me normal angel hosts don't really enjoy food since they don't need it to survive, but vessels made from scratch can actually savor food. That's one of the reasons he has such a craving for candy all the time. I wanted to test it out on you."She smiles, fixing him a plate and handing it to him before the rest of the actual wolves can dig in."Here, this has a little bit of everything for you to try on it, Hope you like it. If you sit at the table over there I'll join you in a minute, I just have to fix Jace and my plates real quick."

"I..thank you."He says sincerely, taking his plate and moving over to the spot she pointed out to him. Before she starts on the next two plates, she looks over at his confused look and grins, grabbing a cold glass bottle of cream soda and placing it next to him with a soft smile.

Five minutes later"All right everyone, dig in!"  
*****************************

Peter watches Ashley and her little group out of the corner of his eye as he chews slowly on a piece of steak, not liking how close she is to them, even if they are angels. Chris Argent..he has no excuse however, and he can smell the slight attraction coming from his even from this point, even if Argent can't tell himself. It was getting harder to keep himself calm, what with his heat getting close, and all he could think was that she had way too many male friends for him to be comfortable. The demon he had a feeling didn't care for her in a way he should be angry about, but he couldn't help it, it was animal instinct.

Then he kept getting a strange feeling from her that something had changed, something major, but for the life of him he couldn't put his finger on it. It may have simply been another side effect of his heat coming up, but every little thing about her was setting his senses alert, and he wanted to rip the throat out of every male that came near her that wasn't family.

Even as he watched her laugh at the small boy finishing off his plate of food, wiping off his face with a grin before he jumped on the smaller angels lap, he felt a spark of jealousy that he got to be so close to her. That the taller, dark haired angel with the accent kept throwing her glances made him break three plastic forks. Then he kept seeing the demon glance his way with knowing eyes, and his blood would boil over. The only thing keeping him from attacking was that he knew without a doubt if he tried anything, he would be instantly overpowered.

The only thing that finally threw him off of his rage was when he sniffed three presences coming closer, presences that made every other wolf around him stiffen and immediately stop what they were doing. And when Deucalion and the twins walked straight through the park and towards them, every one of them stood up and started growling, even him.

Imagine everyone's surprise when Ashley spoke up.  
***************************************

"That's enough!"Ashley says, loudly enough to get everyone's attention, but not to get the attention of anyone else in the park, not that there were too many, then looks over at Gabe."You ready?"

"I gotcha. Come on kiddo, let's go watch a movie over there."He takes Jace over to a tent he had snapped up earlier, handing him a tablet and a pair of earphones, then watching as the invisible form of Growly cuddled up next to him, he snapped up a barrier around him, then another one around the entire group, preventing anyone from hearing their conversation, as well as making it so people just don't notice them."All done chicka."

"Good, thanks Gabe."

"What's this about?"Derek asks angrily."Why are you here?"

"Calm down Mr. Hale, we aren't here to fight you."Deucalion says softly."We were invited here for a specific reason."

"Who would invite you anywhere near us? Last time I checked, you wanted me to murder my pack!"

"I did."Says a voice softly behind him, and he glances back to see Ashley still standing up."The killing between us stops here."

"What? I told you, no one was to go talk to him!"

"And I told you you aren't my alpha and can't order me around!"She says loudly, face stern."I saw an opportunity to stop all the needless violence between all of us and stop the Darach, and I took it."

The others are all standing around in confusion as they watch the scene, still keeping an eye on the three prone Alphas, when Derek growls and stalks closer to Ashley, Gwaine and the archangels immediately standing and backing her, Gwaine with a low growl of his own under his breath. Derek stops in his tracks but still has the angry look on his face."What did you do?" Ashley notices Chris pulling out a tranq handgun slowly, keeping it out of sight for now.

"Last night, while all of you were having a movie night, I had Gabe watch Jace while I went to Deucalions apartment and talked to him."She says slowly, watching everyone's far it wasn't bad, but it was most likely still soaking in."I know you didn't want me to, but it was something I felt I needed to do, since no one else would. We discussed things, brought things out into the open..."She breathes deeply,"And decided a truce was in order."

Things went a little crazy after that. Voices were raised, much cursing was done, and all of her defenders stood by her side to make sure no violence was sent her way.

"How could you?"Derek asked."He's killed people!"

"He trapped me, Cora and Erica in the bank vault, and is the reason Erica is dead!"

"The twins trapped me and Allison in a storage room and caused me to nearly attack her!

"And the Darach is going to keep killing people unless we stop it!"Ashley yells."It gains power with every person it kills, and our fighting only keeps us out of its way! Deucalion said this isn't the first time it's done this, all for power and revenge. Problem is, once it finally has the power it needs to actually get revenge, its not going to want to stop there. One of the only reasons Deucalion wanted you in his pack was to try and take it down, even if he was going about it in a completely ass backwards way, and he's willing to stop it here and now so you can all take it down."

That seemed to get everyone's attention, so she presses on."He's willing to stop coming at us and help us figure out who the Darach is so we can stop it from making any more sacrifices, then leave us all alone afterwards. He said he will tell Kali and the twins to stop and help as well, though we may still have problems with Kali, all things considered."

"And you believe him, do you?"Peter asks from the side, disbelievingly."I didn't think you were quite that naive."

"He's lying to you, he just wants us to let our guard down so he can get the jump on us."Derek says, trying to loose some of his forcefulness."You can't believe him."

"No offense, but I don't think she's just idly believing him."Scott says quietly, Stiles nodding in agreement."She's anything but stupid, and probably has a good reason."

"She does."Deucalion says calmly, the twins nodding and agreement.

"We don't need your opinion."Boyd growls.

"Why don't you tell them why you can believe him, luv."Crowley says softly, and she nods.

"Guys, I know I can believe him because I signed a contract with him."She says, and everyone goes deathly silent."I had Crowley write it up, sine he is kind of the expert when it comes to deals. We both put that neither one of us would attack the other, that we would be both working towards a common goal, and that once we figured out who it was, we would help each other destroy it. After that, he'll leave if we ask him to, and not come after us again, as long as we don't come after him. Also, he put that if anyone from his pack attacks you while under the truce, you have his full permission to do with them as you see fit, and he won't do a thing to stop you as they would be going against his direct orders. If any of you aren't willing to work with him, then I'll do it myself and just pass along what information I can back and forth to get this done. If he breaks it himself, he will loose all of his powers and no longer be considered an Alpha. If we complete our goal, Crowley will take the powers he stole from other betas and spread it to the remaining members of the packs that he stole it from, to try and redeem himself a bit. We signed it in blood, and bound it with magic, so it's iron clad. Still don't believe me?"

Everyone is quiet for a bit, the only sound coming from Jaces tent. Ashley finds herself shaking a bit, starting when a warm hand grips her shoulder gently, at the same time that Gwaine presses into her hand with his muzzle. She looks behind her to see the hand attached to Lucifer, and she smiles nervously, glad for his calming presence.

"So you went behind our backs and made a deal with someone who at one time wanted to kill us, and basically made it so we can't attack him now with a demons deal?"Derek says coldly, eyes locked on hers."And we can only attack if we get attacked first? What happens if we attack, do we get an electric shock or something? Do they get to kill us?"

"No. Deucalion and I both thought you would be more honorable than that, so we didn't put anything like that into the contract."She says back, causing his eyes to narrow.

"Yea, for being honorable, they can basically get away scott free for doing what they did, and the only thing that happens is that he either looses part of his powers, or all of them. Sounds like we got jipped. Aren't contracts supposed to benefit both parties?"

"You mean, other than not having to watch over your shoulder for them to attack you anymore?"

"Well, yea."

"Considering she was the only one willing to try and make the truce with me, talk with me, ask me why..."Deucalion cuts in, voice still calm as the twins flank him,"Crowley and I both thought it only right she be the one to get something concrete out of the deal, since she put herself in direct danger to try and protect you lot."

"Oh, is that right?"Boyd asks, face still angry, though some of the others look thoughtful."What on earth could he possibly offer you?"

"Something only I and the demon together could do."Deucalion says, walking forward, despite the angry looks thrown his way, until he makes it to Ashley."I think you should show them."

"Show us what?" Derek asks suspiciously, inching closer along with Peter."What did you do to her?"

Ashley breathes deeply and sighs, focusing before opening her eyes back up to show the red ring, unmasking her new status. Derek gasps and steps back, while Peter goes pale, not believing his eyes, feeling a bit betrayed.

"They made me a human Alpha."

"That's impossible."

"Pretty sure you can sense that it's not, fur boy."Gabe quips darkly.

"I gladly gave some of my own power to make my point that I wanted this truce to work, and she was more than qualified for the position. She even has a pack mark." Ashley raises her hand to show her glowing thumb, and the others get closer to see it."She doesn't have all of the same powers as an actual wolf would, but she still has most of the perks, and none of our weaknesses. She can take in pack members, and make them stronger the larger she makes her pack. Still think I'm lying? Why on earth would I give up my own power if I wasn't serious?"

"Fine."Derek finally says darkly, backing up slowly."Since you've already done it, there's nothing I can do unless one of you step out of line. And I will be watching carefully for you to do just that. You can work with her if you want, but stay the hell away from me."With that he turns around and starts walking towards the parking lot, Cora and Boyd hot on his heels, Peter looking at her like she was some sort or rare exotic animal before following behind.

"I..need some time to think about this."Issac says quietly, running off himself once he says it. Gabe sighs and lowers all the barriers, leaving a small group of confused teenagers, and exasperated adults.

"That went...better than I expected."Ashley says, masking herself again and sinking down, only making her seat because Lucifer helps aim her towards it."No one tried to rip a throat out."

"Considering Derek was the major pissed off one, that's quite an achievement."Stiles says, trying to lighten the mood a bit."But hey, he really can't order you around anymore, right?"

"Right."Deucalion and the twins say, and all of them turn, forgetting they were there.

"Soo...you're going to help us now? Now more messing with us at school, making us get detention, things like that?"Scott asks carefully, Lydia and Allison watching from next to Chris."I have to admit, it's a bit of a relief to not worry about that anymore."

"It's true, though you still will likely have to keep an eye out for Kali."Aiden says truthfully."She was pretty angry when she was told about the deal, and ended up running off. She's gonna be a problem."

"We'll try and keep an eye out for her, but you know how fast she is."Ethan adds.

"We'll leave and let you all soak this in."Deucalion says, inclining his head to her and the others."You know how to contact us if you need to. Let the twins know when you want to start working on finding it."

"I will. Thank you for coming tonight, you didn't have to."She says to Deucalion, eyes tired and sad.

"Yes, we did."He replies."They needed to know I meant what I said, and that I'm a man of my word. Goodnight Miss Roeswood."He and the twins walk off after that, just leaving the teens and Chris.

"Sooo. Who needs a drink after that?"Gabriel says, chuckling as Lydia rolls her eyes at him."What? All that drama makes me thirsty."

"Brother, it isn't funny."Lucifer says."She stuck her neck out for them, and they aren't grateful at all."

"They're going to have to get over it."Ashley says, walking over to check on Jace."I'm not gonna deal with their issues. Gabe, I'm gonna take you up on your insta cleaning if you don't mind. Crowley, thank you again for coming with Growly, I hope that other than that little mess you enjoyed yourself. Chris, thanks for bringing the tranq gun just in case." Before she can walk over to get Jace, the group of teens that had been huddled together speaking quietly breaks up and makes their way over to her.

We just wanted to say, we think what you did was brave, and the right thing to do."Allison says, the rest of them nodding with her."You tried to stop the fighting, instead of make it worse, and even if Derek can't see it now, we appreciate you doing it to try and keep everyone safe."

"I..thank you."She says, trying not to let the tears in her eyes drop, grateful for all of them.

"Also..."Lydia says, stepping up."We'll help you and the alphas in trying to hunt down the Darach. Together, we should be able to figure it out pretty fast. We have two geniouses on our team after all."

Ashley smiles at that."Good point, thank you."

"One last thing. Stiles says with a grin."

"Good grief, now I'm worried. What is it?"

"We want to know if we can be members of your pack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think she will say to them wanting to be part of her pack? How long will Derek be pissy? How will Ashley being an alpha affect how Peter sees her? Stay tuned for more, and remember, reviews keep the juices flowing!


	35. Ohana means Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashley is strong armed into expanding the pack, and learns a bit about history

"I'm sorry, I seem to have a bit of a hearing problem at the moment. You want to what now?"

"You can hear perfectly fine."Stiles says with a smirk, the others next to him standing their ground."I said, we want to be members of your pack."

Ashley looks over at the small group of adults still there with her(well, she says adults, really one adult, two archangels, a demon, and a small child currently inside a tent with a pregnant hellhound) with a look that clearly says 'what do I do', but they simply sit back and watch the show, waiting to see what she does next. Looking down at her feet, Gwaine gives her a concerned look with a confused whine as she finally looks back up at the small group of teens.

"Ok, a couple of things. Scott, aren't you already in Dereks pack?"

"Not really."Scott says, a bit uncomfortably."It was kind of a one time deal, so I could try and keep Jackson alive, but I never actually fully accepted him."

"...You're an omega then? Scott, that can be dangerous for you!"

"I know."He says, eyes trained on the ground."But I just couldn't do it. Some of the decisions he makes...I just don't agree with, and if he was my alpha I would have to do what he says, even if it seemed wrong to me. I don't feel like you would make me do anything I was uncomfortable with, or any of us for that matter."

"It's the same way with us."Allison says seriously, putting her hand on Scotts shoulder, causing him to look back up."Derek may try to do the right thing most of the time, but he has a bad habit of going about it the wrong way, and his being a born wolf is no excuse. Too many people have gotten hurt, and there needs to be a change, even if it is a small one."

"Scott I can understand, if he joins a pack he won't have to worry about going insane from being alone, but the rest of you aren't even wolves!"

"Neither are you."Lydia points out, hands on her hips."Which is why I think you should be able to add us to your pack."

"Ok, but I'm sticking to my original question of why."

"The same reason that a regular pack adds members...every new addition brings strength to the pack, resting better knowing that you'll always have someone watching your back, the newer and usually younger members have the luxury of having someone to go to for advice or if they need help, plus they have someone to help them make the hard decisions."Lydia continues, looking down at her nails and flicking off a piece of grass idly."Look, you're already someone we look to as someone we can go to if we need help just because you're one of our teachers. Add to that on your own you're trying to stop what's basically a werewolf gang war, you apparently spent a good three months learning how to track and deal with all sorts of supernatural..whatever, and that you have literal angels as friends, not to mention a demon, we could do a hell of a lot worse."

"From the moment I got here, I've been surrounded by things trying to kill me, Lydia keeps finding dead bodies, and Stiles just keeps pissing things off to the point they like to kidnap and torture him."Allison says to the still quiet Ashley."I've already asked Dad about it and he has no problem with it. He agrees that being in your pack will be a good move for me, and that we can all keep each other safe. Not only that.."She says, lowering her voice so her dad can't hear her."Maybe we can try and keep the rest of Beacon Hills safe as well. Lord knows someone needs to."

"What they all said."Stiles finishes, smile still on his face."Plus, being pack is the same as being family, and we're already family, so might as well make it official."

"You're crazy, all of you."Ashley says incredulously to them when she's certain they've finished speaking their piece."I also don't have most of the super awesome alpha powers, like super strength and speed."

"Eh, you can still fight though, in case you've forgotten."

"None of you are going to let this go, are you, not even if I refuse."

"Nope."Scott and Stiles both say together, while the girls smirk at her."You know how persistent I can be by myself, just multiply that by four. And I swear if you say no, Scott will give you the face until you change your mind. You know its near to impossible to resist the face."

"Jace does the face and I resist it."

"You wanna try both of them at the same time?"

"...That's playing dirty and you know it."

"So what do you say then? You gonna let us be members of your Scooby gang?"

"Please don't call it that."She says with a sigh, looking over at the group watching them."No words of wisdom, yays, nays, anything of the sort? You lot are awfully quiet over there."

"And interrupt the show?"Crowley says with a smirk."Besides, the redhead actually has a couple of good points."

"It won't hurt to have a good variety of strengths in your pack."Lucifer says thoughtfully."And you can be a good example to them that not all hunters just go for the kill, instead of getting down to the heart of the situation and settling it like a civilized person."

"This coming from the person that wanted to do a mass genocide?"Gabriel says with a laugh.

Lucifer glares back at him."Maybe I still need to go after a few."

"Love you too bro. Just let em in chicka, it can't hurt anything, can it? They want you to tell em what to do, go for it."

She looks down and even Gwaine seems to agree with everyone, wagging his tail at her and giving a wolfy grin, and that seals the deal for her. Glancing over at Chris, who nods once at her with a serious look on his face, she looks back at the waiting teens."Fine. If this is what you really want, then I'll do it. If it goes wrong somehow, no crying to me about it. Now, who wants to go first?"

Stiles and Lydia both push Scott in front of them, shrugging when Ashley gives them a raised eyebrow."What? He's the one with the super healing. We'd rather try it out on him and see how it goes before you move on to us."

"And this is why I like Red."Crowley says with a grin.

"It's not Red, it's Lydia."The girl in question says with a bored look his way."And I'm not sure you liking me is a good thing."

"No, it's a good idea."Ashley says with a frown, pulling Scott to a bench and sitting him down facing her."Do you want it on your palm or behind your ear?"

"On my palm I guess."He says, and holds out his hand to her."Is..this gonna hurt?"

"Scott, I honestly have no idea."She says honestly, looking in the eye."There is almost no information on human alphas, and I haven't gotten a chance to question Deucalion much about it. We're breaking into new territory here. You still willing to do this?"

He looks a little bit worried, but nods none the less."Yea. Like you said, I need to be in a pack, and if I get to make the choice I'd rather be in yours."

Ashley nods and sits next to him, looking over to make sure Jace is still occupied before taking his hand in hers and turning it over palm up."Let me know if you feel anything at all."She says to the nervous teen, then breathes deeply, placing her thumb against the middle of his palm of his hand, concentrating on what she was told earlier, the acceptance of Scott into her pack, and feels a warmth start to emanate from her chest, moving slowly to her hand, then centering itself at her thumb.

"It's...warm."Scott says softly to her as there is a slight glow coming from his palm.

"Is it too hot? Am I hurting you?"

"No, not burning, but warm...kind of comforting."As she concentrates, she notices out of the corner of her eye Scotts eyes beginning to glow their usual gold, though for some reason they seem to be flickering red. She files that away for later as there is a tingling coming from her thumb, and she can feel somehow that it's done. Removing her thumb, everyone gathers around to see the finished product still glowing brightly on Scotts palm.

Allison runs her finger over it gently."It's pretty."She says finally."Do all alphas leave a mark like that?"

"Just the human ones apparently, and it's different for each one. Scott, how do you feel?"

"I'm good."He says, looking wonderingly at the mark."I feel warm still though, and calmer than I did before you put it on. Is that you?"

"I'm not sure. It may be Gwaine, he's always had a calming effect on me."She says, looking at her companion with an adoring smile, then ruffling his fur."Crowley, I don't suppose you have any input on this?"

"You're in luck, as I did some research on your special status."Crowley says, standing up and sauntering over to them."The very first human alpha had a rune on her mark, just like you do, only it was the rune Uruz. Every pack member she took in, were or otherwise, would either acquire greater speed and strength, or in the weres case would gain the ability to control themselves fully on the nights of the full moon. She had been an accomplished witch before she became an alpha, and somehow worked the rune into his mark when he saw how much trouble the were shifters went through."

"But how does her mark affect mine?"

"He cast a spell towards the end of his life, that any human alpha that had need of one would gain a rune specific to them when they gained their alpha status. Only one other human alpha had one that has been recorded, and she used hers, the reversal of Laguz, to make everyone she marked crazy and diseased, angry with the weres around her that had went on a killing rampage."

"Holy crap."She says softly, everyone around her listening closely."So somehow, this spell decided that I needed not one, but three runes, to somehow help my pack."

"Exactly. I have a feeling that his calmness is due to the right side up version of Laguz, which is associated with healing, though it could have some to do with the Algiz rune as well, which stands for protection. Look them up when you get home if you wanna know the fine details of them. You're basically healing him of any damage being an omega did to him. I don't envy you lot, by the way, your type of were has a lot riding against you."

"Thank you Crowley."She says gratefully, and he nods his head at her before heading back to his seat, glancing inside the tent himself to check on his pregnant hellhound."So, now we know it's not going to hurt you guys at least, at the most it will just get a bit warm, as well as most likely heal you somehow. Anyone want to go next?"  
******************************

Both the boys end up with the marks on their palms, while the girls have them put behind their ears, that way in case it starts glowing they can hide the marks behind their hair. After testing it to see if they can feel if she thought hard enough about something, then making sure they could make the mark appear if need be, they all say their goodbyes to Jace, who finally got tired of staying in the tent and had came out to pick up leaves for his collection. Stiles promises to meet them back at home after taking Scott home, and Allison drives off with Lydia, leaving Ashley and Jace with all the older men. Ashley lets Jace go play on the slide with Gwaine and Growly watching him, then sits heavily in front of them.

"Ok, tell me truthfully, how do you think tonight went?"

"Well I for one thought the meat was perfectly cooked..."

"Not the food, Gabriel."She says with a sigh.

"I know, chicka, just playing with ya."He replies with a smile."I thought the fact that Grumpy wolf didn't attack anyone was a pretty good sign, Dad knows he wanted to."

"He's never been that good with impulse control."Chris adds in, arms crossed."I honestly thought for a moment there he might come after you, Ashley. He was pretty pissed off."

"He would have found himself regretting being born if he had."Lucifer growls.

"He was smart enough not to, though."

"It didn't hurt all of us were at her back."

"No, but even if we hadn't been, either she would have knocked his ass out, or Deucalion would have came to her aid, as well as the twins."Chris says to the angels pointedly."Peter I'm not so sure about, he's not the type to put himself in danger unless he has a good reason."

"What matters is that he didn't attack anyone."She says, interrupting their tangent."And, that not all of the group was as angry with me as I thought they would be. Hopefully working together we can get this Darach thing nipped in the ass before too many other people find themselves with a bad case of death."

"It had to be a Darach."Lucifer says with clear irritation."Normal druids were bad enough without them going dark, and we can't help track them at all. Even once we know who it actually is, we won't be able to do much unless it's right in front of us."

"Are the sigils really that powerful?"Chris asks with a frown.

"Druids used to be the only humans that would interact with heaven and hell."Gabriel explains to the hunter."Problem is, that means they were also often used for vessels, and vessels have a habit of getting injured or dead. They got tired of being yanked around, and experimented until they came up with the perfect way of guarding themselves from us. They've had centuries to perfect it."

"Geez, I though demons were supposed to be bad."

"We are."Crowley says, sipping on something from a ebony flask."We generally don't ask permission, we just take over. The idiots gave permission for the pigeons to take over, they shouldn't of had much room to complain."

"So if we find it, can't one of us just call you to our location?"Ashley finds herself grateful for Chris being there, circling the conversation back to what needs to be discussed."Can we disable the sigil?"

"No, you can't disable the sigil without somehow cutting through the tattoo on their skin, and to do that you would have to know where it is and get close enough to get to it."Gabriel says through his conjured sucker."And the only one that would be able to contact us if face to face with one would be chicka there, since our grace is in her. The only good thing is that it can't sense us, or our grace, so it won't be able to sense us, or Crowley, around."

"So for now all we can do is start gathering information with Deucalions group and figure out who it might go for next, then."Ashley says a little downcast.

"Actually, I may have a lead on that."Chris says, and they all look over at him."The murders are being done in threes. The virgins were first, then the warriors. I think it will go after healers next."

"So anyone who does medical work than?"

"Exactly. Like.. , for example."When he says this, Ashley goes pale and immediately pulls out her phone, sending a text to Scott to keep an eye on his mom for the foreseeable future."After that, it will go after Philosophers and finally Guardians before it has gained enough power to do what it feels needs to be done."

"Ok, so we know what kind of people it will go after, is there any kind of break it has to take in between the sacrifices?"

"I'm not sure, but so far it has waited about a week in between each grouping."

"Which means it should start again this week."Ashley says, noticing Jace running up to her and pasting a smile on her face."Hey kiddo, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, but I'm starting to get tired. Can we go home please? Growly is tired too, and needs to sleep."Jace says seriously, causing everyone to hold back a laugh at the look on his face."I need to take a bath, and put on pjs, and watch tv on your bed."

"Do you now?"

"Oh yes, and I need hot chocolate."

Ashley snorts at that, then looks over at her companions."We'll need to cut this little meeting short tonight, apparantly this guy needs a bath and hot chocolate. Jace, have you said goodbye to everyone since you leave tomorrow?"

Jace says his goodbyes, lingering on Crowley and Growly as he really enjoyed playing with the two of them, then walks back over to Ashley and Gabe, the latter having poofed away all the mess when Jace wasn't looking. Ashley promises to text Chris later for more details about the sacrifices, then stands next to Gabe, waiting to be taken home."Do you mind if I take you back?" Lucifer asks hesitantly, getting a surprised look from both Gabe and Ashley."I still haven't seen where you live, and wouldn't mind talking with you a little longer."

"Just say it bro, you want to hang out with her."Gabriel says with a smile, patting his brother on the back."It's nothing to be ashamed of, why do you think I stick around so much?"

"Because you don't like staying in heaven too long?"

"Well, yea, that too, but she's also good company. Have her show you some movies, up your pop culture knowledge a bit, just try and understand the good parts of humanity, it'll be good for you."

"I don't mind at all Luce."She says with a smile, grabbing Jace before he can run off after a bird that landed on the ground."As long as you don't mind hanging around a toddler on a hot chocolate high."

"Won't that keep him from sleeping tonight?"Lucifer asks with a confused look on his face.

"Not really, I keep sugar free in the house for my uncle, and the warmth helps lull him to sleep, that and the fact he'll be cuddled with a soft blanket while he drinks it. Believe me, I got this down, you learn all the tricks when babysitting for a week at a time."

"well then,"Gabriel says, leaning over the child."It was nice to meet you kiddo. Thanks for letting me eat breakfast with you, and play with you."

"Thank you for my really cool outfit!"Jace says with a huge grin, squeezing Gabriel around the neck."I'll miss you lots!"

"Same here kiddo."He looks up at Lucifer and Ashley with what almost looks like a teary eyed smile."See ya later chicka, bro."He says before popping away, leaving the two of them alone in the park.

"You ready?"Lucifer asks, holding out his hand to her. She nods and takes it, her other hand holding on to Jace, Gwaine pressed up against her legs, and together they transport back to her room.  
********************************

After Ashley gives Jace a bath, dressing him in his favorite pjs and fixing him a warm cup of hot chocolate, she gets comfortable herself and joins Lucifer, Jace and Gwaine on her huge bed, Jace already wrapped up in her soft fleece blanket and showing Lucifer Youtube.

"Jace, didn't your momma tell you that you couldn't watch Lets Play videos anymore?"She asks with her eyebrow raised at him as he blushes."Something about you repeating what they said?"

"Well yea..."

"So why are you watching them then?"

"Because Luci hasn't seen them before?"Jace tries, putting on an innocent face.

"Do people really watch other people playing video games?"Lucifer asks with a frown on his face."Can they not play themselves?"

"Most of the time people watch them for the commentary alongside the video, though some watch if they can't actually get a hold of the game themselves."She explains, taking the controller from Jace."Problem is, Jace has been repeating what he hears in them, since a good amount of the time they're cussing up a storm. Therefore, no more gaming videos for Jacee."

"Ahhh, but I like them..."

Too bad, your momma said no."Ashley says sternly to him."We can watch a movie on Netflix though. What do you think Luce would like?"

"Cloudy with a chance of Meatballs 2!"Jace immediately says, bouncing a bit on the bed happily."It's my favorite."He tell the bemused archangel."It has talking food, and talking monkeys, and silly people in it."

"Talking monkeys?"He says to Ashley with a small smile of his own."That sounds a bit familiar..."

"Hush you!"She says laughing, pushing him lightly as she puts the movie on, Jace snuggling up to Gwaine on the bed while both Lucifer and Ashley lean up against the headboard of her bed."No more talk about us being monkeys. At least we don't fling poo at people."

"I don't know, I've met a few who do."

"Crazy people, or high people, don't count."

"Picky."

"Not really, have you met my friends?"

"Very good point."He says, grinning at her, and they both settle down to watch the movie. They end up watching the movie in silence, Lucifer just as drawn into it as Jace, seemingly mesmerized by the intelligent food products, though he does laugh at the monkey and ape a couple of times. Once the movie is over, they both look down to see Jace fast asleep in the middle of the bed, head resting on Gwaines side. After picking him up and gently laying him in his bed, she sits back down on her own bed."Are all movies so..ridiculous?"

"Mostly only the ones for kids, but there are a couple of comedies that get pretty out there."She says, exiting out of the kids Netflix screen."I'll try to keep you away from those for now though, I want you to actually want to watch movies again, not be turned off for your very long life from them." She searches around her own digital library until she comes to what she was looking for, selecting play and putting it on low so it doesn't wake up Jace, smiling at the familiar music."I'd rather put on something you are more likely to enjoy."

"The Phantom of the Opera?"

"Classic turned musical, thought you would like it considering you said were the Archangel of music."

"You remembered that?"

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

"Still just hard to wrap my head around I guess."He says warmly, leaning back against the headboard once more."Being out of the cage and able to do this at all, Father forgiving me and giving me back my status as an archangel, a friend trying to help me get used to humanity...I still expect for it all to be one big hallucination."Ashley leans over and pinches him."Hey, what was that for?"

"Did you feel that?"

"Obviously."

"Then you aren't hallucinating, or dreaming. Luce, you made the choices that got back to where you are now, so get used to it."She says, shifting to look him in the eye."The past is in the past, so leave it there and embrace the present. I'll help you as much as I can, but you have to do part of it yourself. Understand?"When he nods at her, not trusting himself to talk, she gives a soft smile."Good. Now sit back and let's see what you think of Andrew Lloyd Webber and his doomed love story."

Lucifer watches as she leans back, eyes on the the movie, before finally letting his eyes flicker over to the screen as well. It had barely started, and the music already had a calming effect on him, smooth and sweet, the black and white images giving the film an ancient look to it so far. He was soon just as entranced by this film as he was the first, closing his eyes at times just so he can fully feel the music rushing through him, making him feel more like himself than he had for a long time.

About half way through the film Ashley starts getting texts, first from Peter.

*A most interesting situation you've found yourself in. I dare say my dear nephew isn't very happy with you.*

*He can get over it, I did what needed to be done.*

*Might take some time, his pride was injured and that's hard to forgive.*

*Are you saying this from experience?*

*As both the injured, and the injurer.*

*Do you think I was wrong to go to Deucalion too?*

*What matters is that you think you were right. Anyone else is just an added bonus. Speaking of bonuses, I believe congratulations are in order as to your new title.*

*Thank you. Are you ok with it?*

*With what, you being an alpha? A human alpha at that?*

*Well, yea. Considering you lost your alpha status to Derek, I was worried you might be a little sore.*

*Not at all. The mere fact you were able to become one as a human means you deserve it, and I'm sincere in my congrats.*

*Oh. Well, thank you very much, at least one of you is ok with it.*

*Give it some time, Derek will come around. Now, enjoy your movie, and hopefully I can see you face to face again soon.*

*How do you..never mind, I can see the glow from your eyes across the street. Goodnight Peter, and you really do need to stop standing there, someone is eventually going to report you as a peeping tom.*

*They would have to catch me first.*

Ashley snorts as she reads the last text, turning back to the movie."Who was that?"Lucifer asks curiously during a scene between the managers of the opera house.

"Oh, Peter telling me to give Derek some time to come around, congratulating me for my new alpha status."She says, not bringing up the fact he was peeking in the window. The last thing she needed was Lucifer smiting Peter for stalking."A little strange as I don't think he likes me around Derek, to be honest, but it's nice to know one of them isn't pissed at me."

"You don't need them."Lucifer says with a wave, looking back at the movie."Stupid weres, not even the original type."

"What do you mean?"

"The original werewolves came from the alpha wolf that was created by Eve. Your wolves originated from Greece. Do you know the myth of King Lycaon?"

"Yes. He apparently fed Zeus human flesh to test if he was a God, and was punished for it by being turned into a wolf."

"They had bits right, but not everything. Lycaon had a group of witches over for a feast, all of which who had been protecting a young werewolf who had ran away from its pack, not wanting to eat human flesh anymore. Lycaon was angry that they had hid the young wolf, afraid it would bring the wrath of the rest of the pack on his kingdom, and took it from the house it was currently hiding in, murdering it before serving it up to the gathered witches. Egotistical as most kings, he told them what he had done after they finished, certain they wouldn't do anything about it lest his wrath come upon them."

"But he was wrong, right?"

"Right. The witches were extremely angry, all fond of the young wolf, and together as a coven cast a curse onto the kings family, making every single one of his children a new type of wolf, adult and child alike, in retribution for the child he destroyed. All the weaknesses match that night, down to the fact it happened on a lunar eclipse. Those children grew to have families of their own, as their father couldn't bear to kill them, and they originated the wolves you've come to know so well here."

"So they punished the children instead of him? How is that justice exactly?"

"He did end up getting killed by the pack the child belonged to once they found out what had happened. And the witches were angry at the time, not really thinking about who they were punishing the most."He says to her, voice pained."But think of it this way; how would you feel if every once a month you had to lock all of your children in a cage to prevent them from going around and hurting people, spreading the curse, until they were somehow able to control it? Watching the younger ones get upset because all they wanted to do was go out and play, but you had to worry about whether or not someone might accidentally get bitten or scratched, resulting in either death or turning themselves?"

"That would be horrible."She says, eyes downcast."So they were all alphas then?"

"Yes. The witches made it so the curse could be spread, much like the original wolves could spread it, but limited it to only alphas being able to do so. Not only that, they made it so that they no longer craved human flesh, and could still have a semblance of a normal life once they were able to control themselves. It was their way of distancing their wolves from the originals. One of those witches was actually the original human alpha as well."

"Really? Why did she decide to become one?"

"Some of the witches kept close eyes on the children as they grew and created packs of their own, wanting to see how they developed. The youngest child had became a teenager, having had the most problems controlling their impulses, and had created a good sized pack from its playmates it accidently bit or scratched. Unfortunately the alpha ended up getting killed by a hunting party one night when it had transformed, in the form of a normal wolf, leaving the pack alone and unsure of what to do, as all of them still hadn't learned how to control themselves either. The witch took pity and turned herself into the first human alpha to try and help them out, and the rest you know already."

They go quiet after that, letting the music fill the room with the only noise for a while as she goes over the new information given to her. Having the archangels around meant she was learning all about what really happened in certain parts of history and legend, and so far most of it wasn't any better. At times she found herself wanting to ask all sorts of questions, but afraid of what the answers would be, knowing they wouldn't hold back due to not wanting to lie to her. Could JFK have been killed by a demon? Could some sort of supernatural somethings been behind the disappearance of the lost Roanoke colony? How often did angels really did involved in human history? How many demons were really involved in governments around the world? So many questions she was hesitant to ask, and that was just was was considered actual history, not even going into her questions on the various myths and legends that she had researched when she was younger.

Instead, she sat back and watched The Phantom of the Opera with the former king of Hell. It was kind of nice, as Gabriel would have never watched this sort of movie with her, and Lucifer had a calming presence on her. She enjoyed helping reintroduce him to humanity, considering all his previous interactions were with the worst they had to offer, not at all helping with his first impressions of them. She thought he had been doing well so far, especially considering he had yet to smite anyone for being an idiot or coming at her wrong. The last thing she needed was toasted werewolves on her conscience, and Derek had likely came very close tonight, the only thing saving him being that he was one of her friends.

She was grateful for that, and for the fact he had thought to let her know he was there for her when she told Derek and the others for what she had done.

Another 15 minutes into the movie and she gets another text. However, she gets a shock as she looks down to see Tony Starks name on her screen, and frowning she opens up the message.

*Heya, how's my favorite angel girl?*

*Umm...good? Do you have another angel girl that me being your favorite makes sense?*

*Good point. I don't know though, does Pepper count? She is pretty much the only reason I have a company still. Oh, and she puts up with me 24/7 practically. Did I mention she's dating me despite knowing pretty much my entire dating history and kicking most of my one night stands out the door?*

*That's because she's a saint. Are you drunk?*

*Nah, more sleep deprived and trying to work on a new suit. Ok, I had a couple of whiskeys but that has nothing to do with nothing, it just helps the creative juices flow. You'd be surprised how much it helps running 72 hours straight. I had a question...*

*Ok, shoot.*

*Your messages come in so slow, are you using an old android? Remind me to send you a Stark Phone when I get the chance.*

*Focus Stark, you had a question?*

*Oh, right. You still traveling with the two massive hunters and their angel boyfriend?*

*No, I went back to Beacon Hills when school started so I could teach a music class, why? And if anything Cas is Dean's secret boyfriend, not that Dean would admit to being anything but 100% hetro.*

*Idiot, as if anyone could ignore all the sexual tension between the two of them. Anyway, I was wondering if you knew anything about ghosts? I think there may be one in one of my production factories.*

*Enough. What's going on?*

*The factory manager keeps reporting seeing a small child standing among the workers, all grey and white, looks like dried blood running from his nose. I looked at the camera feed and there's no kid, but I'm getting a hell of a lot of weird readings, and a few times things in the factory get completely switched around, but no ones around to do it. Hell, some of the workers are starting to hear crying when they go in and out of certain rooms, and it's freaking them all the fuck out. The last thing I need is a bunch of workers quitting cuz of Casper the crying ghost. I don't know how much of that ghost crap on the internet is real, so I thought I'd ask the experts.*

Ashley sighs internally, glad Tony can still actually function to text.*Ok, we can figure this out. First off, has it hurt anyone?*

*Nope, just a lot of wailing and randomly showing up, scaring my employees. Why?*

*It means he most likely isn't out for revenge or an evil snot who just liked to hurt people before he died. Was your factory anything before you started using it to make all your funky gadgets?*

*Har har, very funny, and here I was offering you a free Stark Phone, maybe even a tablet. Pops bought it, originally it was an orphanage, but it got shut down due to poor living conditions.*

*Good grief, that's just screaming ghost kid. I'm betting one of the orphans died, and the body is somewhere on the property hidden. Is Jarvis listening in?*

*Yea, why?*

*Because I don't want any of this to be forgotten in your no sleep whiskey induced state. Jarvis, keep a record for Tony please. You need to do a search and see if there is a body hidden somewhere in the building or on the property, because I'm pretty sure there is, and if not there will be something that belonged to the child, maybe with a bit of hair or blood from the child. Once you find it, you need to cover it in salt, then burn it. That should fix your little problem, and until then if it does get violent, just have your employees start keeping some sort of iron on hand, that should make it disappear for a little while. Got it?*

*Everything recorded Miss Roeswood. I will start the scans on the building myself.*She smiles at the text obviously from Jarvis.

*Sorry, Jarvis likes to take over some times when I haven't been sleeping. Thanks for the advice, I thought you'd be more likely to answer than the not so jolly giants. I'll let you know how it turns out, and keep an eye out for a package in the mail!*

*Tony, you don't have to send me a Stark Phone.*

*Of course I do, I can't let you function on technology that outdated! Think it as a thank you for helping with my little problem...both of them in fact. I even insisted Pepper get one after you guys left, she had noticed something was up with me and I told her everything. She didn't believe me at first, but I managed to pull up a camera feed of what happened, and showed it to her. She believed after that little video, freaked out a bit, then let me explain everything she didn't see.*

*I'm glad, not everyone can deal with that kind of stuff. Just adds fuel to my Pepper is a saint' fire.*

*Too true. Maybe I can get you up here soon, introduce the two of you, maybe get your angel friend to introduce himself as well, she seemed pretty interested, considering how long I've been an atheist.*

*I've actually got a couple more now since we last met, so it might just be possible.*

*Awesome! Anyway, Jarvis has threatened to cut off the power to the workroom if I don't finally get some sleep, so I better get going. Keep an eye out for your phone!*

She snorts lightly, putting down her phone and giving her attention to the movie again, watching Christine interact with the Phantom, the very attractive Gerald Butler. She had had many a good dream about the dark haired Scot, always having been a sucker for accents, and she had loved him in Dracula 2000. Lucifers new light accent was actually just as bad, and she loved listening to him talk. Paired with his reddish brown hair, stubble, bright blue eyes and intense looks he would give you, he would have a hard time keeping the women away if he ever showed any interest in getting to know one that way.

It was actually too bad for the female population he wasn't. Probably a lot of males too.

Giggling at the idea of a guy coming up to Lucifer and trying to flirt with him, and Luce not knowing what was going on in the slightest, she sees him glance at her out of the corner of her eye. She shrugs and waves it off with a smile, not trusting herself to open her mouth lest she start laughing. He looks a little longer before turning back to the movie, Ashley doing the same, hoping no more texts come in tonight.

Fifteen minutes after that she finds herself getting tired from the long events of the day finally catching up to her, and without thinking about it lays her head gently on Lucifers shoulder next to her, causing him to stiffen in surprise."Don't mind me Luce, just getting comfortable."She says softly to him."Do you want me to move?"

"No...just not used to so much contact yet."He says after a couple of seconds."You can keep it there...I don't mind. I can't get used to it without it, after all."

"Very good point."She says with a smile."You're a smart man."

"I'm not really a man."

"Oh hush and take the compliment. This vessel is male, thus, you're a male. Now watch the phantom try and convince the pretty singer to love him and be his personal crooner."

When the movie finally ends, Lucifer glances carefully over to see Ashley asleep on his shoulder, looking more peaceful than she has all day long. After watching her sleep for a couple of seconds he turns the movie and TV off with his powers, then gently moves her down until her head is resting on her pillow, covering her with the same soft blanket Jace had been cuddled with earlier. Gwaine takes the chance to move close next to her, laying his head in the crook of her arm as she unconsciously lays her other arm around him. Giving a rare smile at the sight of her and her ever constant companion, always there to keep her as relaxed and grounded as the wolf possibly can without actually being able to speak with her.

Wondering if he could somehow make that possible, he takes one last look around the room to make sure everything is in order, eyes landing on her just before transporting himself out of the room, deciding to go check up on Castiel and the Eve case as he does.


	36. Spreading the Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley decides they need to widen their friend circle, and Scott is informed what he is becoming. Also walking funny.

The next couple of days went by speedily for Ashley, dreading what would happen every time a day passed.

First off, the next morning Jace was picked up by his parents, and it was definitely a teary farewell for everyone. Stiles was allowed to be just late enough for school to be able to say goodbye to him, and her uncle stood next to him and received tight hugs from the little boy, already missing having him around. Not only did they get hugs, but Gwaine did as well, and right before he left, he asked Ashley why Derek wasn't there to say goodbye."Derek isn't too happy with me right now."She says to him regretfully, knowing the child was fond of the brooding wolf."I'm sorry you didn't get to say goodbye to him."

"Are you going to make up with him?"He asks, tears in his eyes as she kneels in front of him, him hugging his blanket tightly."That's what friends do. That's what superheroes do."

"I'm going to try."She says, giving him a hug then kissing him on the forehead tenderly."I'll miss you very much kiddo. Do you remember what we talked about before? About what all your momma and papa don't need to find out about?"The last part she whispers, not wanting to arouse suspicion from the adults packing Jace's stuff into the vehicle."You don't want me getting into trouble, do you?"

"No. I won't tell them, I pinky promise."He says solemnly, twisting his pinky around hers."I'll miss you too."

After one more hug for them, then a hug from her mom and step-dad who thank her once more for watching Jace so they could have some alone adult time, they manage to drag Jace away and pack him in, driving away while everyone watches in silence. Ashley sighs silently and kneels back down on the ground, wrapping her arms around a warm Gwaine who in turn places his head in the crook of her neck and whines quietly. They stay like that for a couple of minutes, feeling her uncle pat her softly on the back before heading inside. Stiles stays there beside her, a silent presence as she lets Gwaine comfort her in the only way her can, one of the few times in his life he is ever that quiet due to his slight ADHD and need to just constantly be making noise.

Maybe the runes were helping after all.

"You gonna be ok?"He finally asks after she stands up, breathing deeply to relax herself."I'm gonna miss him too, ya know. He was a riot to have around, even if he did break into my room that one morning and wake me up with soapy hands slapped against my face."

Ashley gives a quiet giggle, his intended goal."The poor kid, somehow he could reach the soap but not the water, he just wanted to wash his hands."Thinking about that seems to bring her mood up a bit, even though she still keeps her hand on Gwaine for a type of support."Yea, I'll be ok, just sad to see him go, that's all. I got used to having him around."

"I hate to say it, but he's safer not being here. There are too many supes around here for anyone to really be safe to tell the truth, but we live here so we can't complain. Too much. Ok, we can but it won't do much to help."

"I know he's safer not being here with our...concentration of supernatural activity, but honestly there are creatures everywhere so it's not quite as much a difference as you might think."She says, walking back towards the house, Stiles behind her."Lucky for us, the smart ones usually try and blend in since they don't want to get caught, and according to Luce they have a good reason to hide right now."

"Really? What's going on?"

"Oh no, we have enough problems as it is, I'm not getting you involved with Winchester stuff quite yet. Maybe once we get all this settled, but not before."She says, giving him a look that has him gulping and nodding in agreement."For now, let's just get through this Darach nonsense. Oh, and the fact you're going on a road trip with your favorite coach ever, and the rest of the cross-country team."

"Ugh, don't remind me."Stiles says with a groan, plodding up the stairs behind her and heading to his room, grabbing his away bag and a jacket, then turning to face her."Bad enough we're being forced to go on this stupid trip, and with Coach Finstock of all people? The only redeeming thing is that Allison and Lydia are following us there for moral support. Not in the bus, of course, too dirty for Lydia, but in a nice, air conditioned car with a radio and no yelling coach. Oh, and to top it off one of the twins will be there, with Issac and Boyd probably glaring murderously at him the entire time."

She smiles at him as he grabs his keys and heads towards his baby, leaning against it with a plop, Gwaine stopping next to him and cocking his head up at him curiously.""Yes, but he won't do anything to push them anymore, so hopefully there won't be any fighting along the way. They're our allies now, whether they like it or not. So just, I don't know, please try and keep the peace with them at least. Maybe talk a little bit with everyone at the hotel about the Darach situation."

"Is that a command from my omega?"Stiles says with a pained grin, causing her to punch him in the arm with a laugh.

"No you jerk, it's a request from your cousin who doesn't want to see you turned into wolf chow. I'm sure Deucalion is giving the twins a speech just like this one."

"Probably with more implied threats. It's still weird how you managed to put this together you know. You're like a crazy person whisperer or something."

"Crazy person whisperer?"She asks, cocking her eyebrow at him as he laughs as gets into the jeep, window down so he can still talk.

"Well, yea! Peter, Lucifer, Deucalion, Crowley..."

"Only one of those you named were actually crazy you know."

"Doesn't matter. Technicalities and all that jazz."

"Whatever."She says, reaching out and ruffling his short hair, causing him to jerk back and scowl."Have a good trip, win, don't kill Finstock, don't make Finstock want to kill you, and don't piss off the twins. See ya when you get back."  
********************************

That trip turned out to go all sorts of wrong, what with the hotel being haunted and trying to make all the wolf students off themselves. Luckily Lydia, Stiles and Allison managed to save everyone before they could finish the job, Scott managing to fight it off himself due to what he was convinced was the runes on his pack mark. Afterwards they had a long talk in one of the rooms, sans Boyd who was still way too pissed too be cival, talking about the Darch, what they knew so far, and informing Issac about their new pack, along with the perks that came with it. Ethen didn't know much other than what Deucalion had already told him, but was willing to try and make the alliance work, even going so far as to apologize to Issac for everything. They all talked the rest of the night, which was honestly the only positive thing that came out of the trip.

Meanwhile back at school, Aiden was the only one left in her class who she could talk to about anything, and had a very interesting tidbit of information for her after coming back from Miss Blakes class. Apparently she was a lot happier than normal, though walking a bit funny, and he said she smelled like a whole lot of Derek. After putting two and two together(and trying to erase the whole walking funny comment out of her mind with a shudder), she shakes her head in distaste and manages to throw the pen she had been tossing into the air hard enough to lodge it into the ceiling. When asked why on earth he thought she needed to know that, he shrugged, smirked, and walked out of the class. Stupid wolf, going to do an anger fuck with a complete stranger who may or may not be evil.

Definitely evil. Had to be, she was too perky. And if she was walking funny it was definitely an anger fuck, one that she went along with for some reason, so she deserved any pain she felt.

People are dumb. If all of her supernatural buddies hadn't been in areas she couldn't reach them, she would be venting with them about it.

Once they got back things didn't get any better. The Darach struck again, going for healers like Chris had said it would, taking a doctor from the hospital Mrs. McCall worked at. Ethen and Danny ended up at the hospital ER that same night as Danny was extremely sick with something, and once Mrs. McCall was taking them to the back to take a look the poor guy ended up throwing up mistletoe, something that definitely wasn't in his normal diet. Melissa ended up jabbing him with a needle so he wouldn't die, and Ethen explained that him and Danny had gotten quite close, one of the reasons he was do accepting of the truce Ashley put together. It didn't matter that he had done it on orders at first, he actually cared now, and wanted to help Danny however he could. He explained that Aiden was actually the same way with Lydia, though he was a lot worse about showing it.

After that night Scott decided he was going to keep a much closer eye on his mom in fear of the Darach trying to take her too, resulting in both him and Issac falling asleep in her room during their vigil, to her amusement. According to Melissa they had both fallen asleep the first night, and she woke up to them snoring against each other.

To top it all off, the Darach ended up taking Deaton to try and make him one of the sacrifices. Deaton had called Scott right before it happened, somehow telling him it was going to happen in the first place, prompting everyone to kick into action the moment they could get away. Talking first to the school counselor(Deatons sister), then to Chris to find out if he knew anything else about the sacrifices, the teens(still sans Boyd) gathered together with the twins to combine their knowledge and try to figure out where Deaton was being kept. Ashley stayed in the background as much as she could to watch and see how well they all interacted with one another when trying to solve a problem, and was pleased to admit they seemed to be doing better despite their not so in the past issues, not to mention the fact that Issac and Allison looked to be seriously crushing on one another. After some serious brain sifting, checking to see if whatever budding powers Lydia seemed to be developing could do anything, then combining a map Chris gave them with a map Danny made for a project he was doing on currents to mark all the spots that the sacrifices needed to be made. Scott and Issac headed to the bank, one of the spots located on the map, to find Deaton hanging by his wrists, and after both slamming themselves against the mountain ash barrier to no avail(Scotts eyes changing to red as he tried), the Sheriff showed up and shot Deaton down, saying he followed a hunch he got at the vet clinic after Deaton was taken.

Which brought her to her current revelation.

"I think we need to tell your dad everything."She said to Stiles after school had ended, waiting in the parking lot for everyone else to get out of class so they could meet at the park and go over everything they knew on both ends, only without Dereks pack(he was still pissy). Normally Stiles and Scott would have both been at Lacrosse practice, but with the cross country trip they had just ended, Coach decided everyone needed a couple days break. Thus, the two of them were sitting outside with her and Gwaine, all of them leaning up against the jeep while Gwaine sunbathed on a patch of grass.

"Tell him what exactly?"Stiles asks, eyes closed while Scott looks at her curiously. When she doesn't immediately answer he opens them up and stares at her incredulously."Wait, like everything everything? That's the worst idea ever!"

"Why is that?"Scott asks with a concerned look on his face."My mom and Allisons dad knows, why not yours?"

"Your mom is a saint who found out by mistake, and Allisons dad was a scary hunter who knew about this crap already."Stiles throws back at his best friend."My dad is a sheriff who I have to hide junk food from, who just keeps landing in the wrong place at the right time."

"Kinda why he needs to know cuz."Ashley says, standing up straight to look at him."I happen to think that the sheriff needs to know what kinda weird stuff goes on around him so he can be better prepared. And since they know, they also help us when they're able to. What's going to happen if one of these days, one of the pack gets caught stopping something, when to do that we have to chop something off, or stick it with something, or kill it even, and your dad is the one to find us? Is he going to be heartbroken as he turns us in for assault or murder? We need him on our side so he knows when we're after something big, so he can trust us to do what he can't."

"You really think he's going to ever let me out of the house again if we tell him about this crap?"Stiles practically yells, and Ashley has a hard time not rolling her eyes at him."He's going to handcuff me to the bed when I'm not at school, never let me drive again, and think I'm insane!"

"Don't be so dramatic. The other parents are both off, so I say we invite him to the meeting as well as the two of them and tell him everything, that way we have both proof that what we're saying is the truth, as well as two other adults to back us up. Mrs. McCall is hardly the type to go along with the type of prank this might seem like, and Chris is way too serious to crack a joke most of the time. If he doesn't believe those two and seeing Scott change in front of him, we'll think of something else. But seriously, I think him knowing can only help."

"You just don't want to have to hide your weird friends from him anymore."Stiles says with a slight pout."Nothing I say is going to change your mind, is it?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Fine. But I'm keeping a spare pair of handcuff keys with me at all times, and Scott, you better be prepared to break me out of the house at any moment."  
*

The meeting started off relatively well. It was the first that they had without one of the angels or Crowley there, so she was a little nervous that a fight might break out, but she kept her mind occupied with the Stark Phone that she had gotten in the mail that morning, already pre-programmed by Tony with several different features, including his and Peppers numbers, retinal scan to unlock the phone, complete access to his entire Vudu library and, for some reason, access to Jarvis in case she ever has an emergency and needs help. She protested that she didn't actually need that little feature on her new phone, thanking him for said phone in the first place, he told her it was too bad and she should be glad Pepper stopped him from adding on the ability to scan the phone and pay for stuff straight from the Stark business account. On a side note though, he had an extremely large Vudu library with several complete TV serieses and pretty much the entire Disney collection so far.

The good news was that he had found where the ghost kid was coming from. While searching through the records, they found out that one of the kids had fallen through the stairs the day they had closed the orphanage down. However, there was no record of them going in to rescue said child, so when they started searching under some off the fixed stair sets, they found a tiny crumpled body, legs bent at an awkward angle. Tony sent everyone out for the day, then went down with Pepper and salted the body before setting it ablaze, Pepper crying beside him as he did so. So far there was no sign of any more ghost activity, so they were pretty sure that was the only one. She pulled them up for a video call once it was over and assured them that as sad as it was, they were lucky it wasn't one of the more violent ghosts who liked to slice throats, and they did a very good thing by finally freeing the poor kid.

The sheriff was the last to show up, with everyone else sitting on basically opposite sides while they waited for him, the glares not quite as prominent as they would have been once upon a time, though in his defense Deucalion wasn't doing any glaring, merely sitting next to the twins and listening to everything around him. The only other person not glaring, other than Ashley, was Scotts mom, who they actually hadn't told what all the other pack had done. Chris kept on his normal stoic mask for when he didn't want to give anything away, though he did eventually come over to take a look at Ashley's new phone, listening in when she spoke to Tony and Pepper about the ghost kid. Gwaine decided to stay under her feet the entire time, wanting to stay close to her in case something happened, and would occasionally poke his head out when someone new showed up, looking them over before ducking back under the bench.

Once the sheriff did finally show up, the first thing they did was let him in on everything, having Scott pull him over to a shadowed area of the park and wolf out. Naturally the sheriff was a little freaked out, but when he realized that everyone else seemed to be in on it, he let the other two parents talk to him about it just like Ashley thought he would, then sat down next to them as the rest of the group went over what they knew so far. Every once in a while she would glance over at the small group and make sure everything looked ok, noting the slight look of panic and confusion on her uncles face, one that was slowly turning into consideration as Melissa and Chris spoke to him, letting the teens, Deaucalion and Ashley keep to there own counsel.

"So, we know for sure that the Darach got three Healer sacrifices then?"Ashley asks the group when they hit an uncomfortable quiet streak, the adults finally coming back to join them. Chris gives her a brief nod to let her know it all went ok, and her uncle sits himself next to Melissa, pained look on his face.

"Found the body last night."Ethen says seriously from his spot next to his brother."It looked the same way the other two bodies did."

"Which means it'll wait a week before starting again."Chris adds in.

"Well, that's one good thing going for us I guess."She says with a sigh."We won't have to worry about any more bodies being found until then."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."Deucalion says softly.

"Why, you planning on locking anyone else in buildings?"Issac throws at him, the only one of Dereks pack willing to be there. Ashley sighs and face palms, knowing it was bound to happen eventually as the others start to look a bit mutinous.

"We've been over this, he isn't against us anymore. He's trying to help us, and has as much to lose as us if we don't catch this thing, so let's please try to be civil. Deucalion, could you please explain?"

"Of course."He says with a smirk in her direction, then loses it when he speaks."Obviously Kali wasn't too happy about our little truce, and she ran off when I told her that was the direction we were going now. She came back to the apartment last night when we weren't there and tore up all the furniture, then left us a hastily scribbled note. It basically said she didn't give a damn about our plans, and if it was the last thing she could do she would make everyone suffer, starting with Derek Hale."

"Well, fuck."She says under her breath as the teens around her start to talk loudly. Everything had been going well so far with the truce, other than the fact she hadn't spoke to Derek since that Sunday, and all she could do was hope Kali couldn't derail the entire thing her self."Is there anything we could do to stop her, trap her, convince her to not be.."

"Such a bitch?"Lydia supplies, causing everyone to laugh a bit.

"I was going to say so pissy but that works too."

"I'm afraid the only way to stop her from doing any harm would be to, as you said, trap her, or kill her. She won't listen to reason at this point, and will likely hinder any of our plans she can find out about."

"Hasn't there been enough killing?"Scott asks, his usual puppy dog eyes turned on."I say we try and trap her."

"And do what after that?"Stiles snorts, causing Scott to glare at him."Do we keep her trapped until we stop the Darach, then let her free and hope she doesn't try and kill us all in out sleep?"

"I don't know, it's just a thought."Scott says with a pout.

"I know you're adverse to harming people, but in this case it would be in your best interest to do so."Deucalion says to the young wolf sagely."Otherwise she won't stop at just making Derek suffer. It would likely spread to your dear mother, as well as the rest of your little group here. She would probably save Ashley here for the very last, knowing that to watch all of you suffer would in turn make her suffer, then she would strike when Ashley was at her most low."

Everyone goes quiet at that, looking down at the ground as they consider the ramification of letting Kali run amok. They knew Deucalion was very likely right, and as much as they hated to do so, they needed to strike.

"That's all well and good, but before we can do either, we would need to find her."Chris says, breaking them out of their silence as he looks over at Deucalion and the twins."Is there anywhere Kali liked to go to be alone, someplace she felt safe?"

Ethan and Aiden share a glance."Not that we know of, but we can do a bit of searching, try and smell out where her scent might be strongest. If she had a place like that, she didn't want to share."

"If we can find her, we could take her back to the bank and keep her there, a circle of mountain ash around her until we decide what to do with her. I have a dart that can knock her out to get her there if we find her first, and after that..we'll just have to decide then. Would that be ok?"He looks over at Ashley, causing her to cock her head at him in surprise.

"Why are you asking me?"

"You are an alpha now, right? I figure you need to be the one to make the decision."

Ashley mentally curses him as she realizes that he's right, that all of the teens would be looking to her decision as the alpha, and the adults would as the main responsible party for the truce laid out. Glancing over to see Chris giving her a sympathetic smile she gives a short nod, making her choice. Her uncle still looks confused at everything, and she honestly can't blame him for that."Fine, we trap her until we figure out what to do with her. Issac, can you tell Derek about her looking to make him suffer, since he likely won't answer my calls still, or even my texts."Issac nods shortly at her."Thank you. Chris, you said the next group will either be Guardians or Philosophers, right? We sshould probably try and come up with some sort of list of each, try and get a rough draft of who the Darach might go after next. Other than that, do we really know any good ways to take the Darach out once we find it?"

"It actually won't be that hard to kill it once we get a hold of it."Deucalion says, drawing everyones attention back to him."The problem is getting close enough to do so. With its powers it can send shock waves at you, move items telepathically and throw them at you, it has super strength that can match ours, and has various magic powers. Once we get a hold of it, all we need to do is snap its neck or slash its throat and its dead."

"Argh, so we just need to get it still with its hands tied behind its back then."Stiles groans."Easy."

"We knew this was going to take some effort."Chris chastises."And we're lucky we know what we do. Running in blind is the last thing we need."

"Says the man with an office full of weapons and other dangerous goodies! All I have is my brain and a baseball bat!"

"So we're doomed then."His dad throws in, causing Stiles to gape at him."What?"

"We're not doomed, we just have more to figure out."Ashley says, standing and stretching."For a study project, I'm going to send everyone to the library during class to look up different classical music pieces. I think you guys should take that time to do a bit of research together, see what you can come up with. We'll skip performances this week to make room for it, and just resume next week. Sound good?" Everyone in her class nods in unison."Good. I don't think we really have anything else we can go over right now unfortunately, so I guess we should all go home. You all know my number if you find something, so if there's not anything else..."

"Actually, I would like to speak to both you and Scott, if that's all right."Deucalion says as everyone stands to leave. Scott looks at her with a confused look in his eyes, then walks towards the elder wolf with Ashley, trepidation in his every step. When they make it to him, Deucalion gives a quiet chuckle at the obvious nervousness of the teenager."Don't look so nervous Scott. I'm not going to bite."

"Sorry."Scott says a bit sheepishly."Still trying to get used to all of this."

"That's one of the reasons I asked Ashley to join us, I wanted you to feel more comfortable."

"What's going on?"Ashley asks Deucalion as he leans against a tree next to him idly."Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. Better than fine even. Mr. McCall, has Derek or anyone else ever spoke to you about the different type of alphas?"

"Um, no, he hasn't. I know there is a regular alpha, as well as a human alpha now. Why, are there others?"

"Yes, there is, which is why I need to speak to you. Did Deaton mention anything to you about your eyes flickering red when you attempted to break through the mountain ash surrounding him? About the fact that you nearly seemed to make it through before being forced back?"

"No..he mentioned it was interesting, and that he needed to do more research on it, but that was about it."

"You know, I noticed your eyes started flickering red when I accepted you into my pack."Ashley adds in thoughtfully."I thought it was just a trick of the light at first."

"It makes sense you would see that."Deucalion says with a smile."Scott, it seems you are becoming what we call a True Alpha, a type of beta or omega that turns itself into an alpha by great strength of character or force of will. Not as rare as a human alpha, but still rare."

"I..really? I'm turning myself into an alpha?"Scott says, almost squeaking it out, much to Ashleys amusement."Are you sure about that, that I'm not just, I don't know, having some sort of weird growth spurt?"

"I'm quite sure. Most likely your stubborn nature that makes you stick to your ethics and follow your heart no matter what is a large reason for your transformation. It would be why you tend to clash with Derek at times as well, and why you were able to tame your inner beast as fast as you were."

Scott is quiet for a while, obviously letting his brain absorb what he was just told. Ashley, however, still had a question for the gravely voiced alpha."Will he still be able to stay a member of my pack, or will it cause problems?"

"Not at all. If I can have a pack of nothing but alphas, you can be a human alpha with a true alpha for a pack member. If anything it will just add more strength to the pack, and he will be able to help keep the peace for you if you aren't there, be a second in command of sorts. He will still be able to create other betas, of course, but as he himself is part of a pack under anothers leadership, the beta will need to be given your mark in order to not be considered an omega. You cannot have a pack within a pack, unfortunately."

"That makes sense."She says quietly."What do you say, Scott, want to be my second in command? It would help to have an enforcer who can actually, you know, enforce things."

"I guess."Scott says, still unsure of what to think."If it means I get to stay in your pack, then sure. I'm not sure I'm ready to be responsible for other peoples safety and well-being just yet."

"And I am?"She asks, hands on her hips and eyebrow cocked, which makes Deucalion give out a loud bark of laughter.

"I can assure you, you are perfect for the job. A little bit of a mother, a little bit of a friend, and already a teacher, all important things to consider, not to mention they already defer to your judgement, even before you were their alpha. Hell even without your special friends you would be a good choice."

"Thanks."She says with a blush, glancing over to where Gwaine is waiting next to Stiles and her uncle, everyone else having slowly made their way towards there homes, Scotts mom waiting with her family."We better head back before my uncle gets trigger happy. Was that everything you needed to tell us?"

"Yes, it was. Scott, just keep following your instincts when it comes to your powers getting stronger, they won't lead you astray. Ashley, I'll let you know if we learn anything else on Kali's whereabouts. Have a good evening."  
***********************************

Once they make it home, both her and Stiles have a long talk with her uncle about what all he has been left in the dark about, much to Stiles dismay. Luckily he wasn't quite as angry as Stiles thought he would be, mainly just confused and unbelieving. Oh, he was upset, and threatened to ground Stiles until he graduated college, but he understood why it was kept a secret. Ashley even told him what really happened to her that summer, Gwaine lounged in her lap as they all sat in the living room, though she left some key details to herself(angels, demons, Apocalypse), and explained to him the whole alpha thing that was going on with her now. That actually seemed to relieve him a tiny bit, as he admitted he felt better knowing she was in charge of them rather than Derek considering he arrested him not long ago, even if he was innocent.

They both went to bed after promising(with much reluctance from Stiles) to keep him informed as much as they could, especially when his cases coincided with what they were trying to stop. In fact, he only threatened to handcuff Stiles to the house if he didn't, in fact, tell him something he needed to know, trusting Ashley knew better then to need such a warning.

Later, while relaxing in the bed next to Gwaine, his head on her stomach, she found herself wide awake, diving through the internet on the Stark Pad that idiot sent to her with the phone, all the same upgrades as the phone so far, only bigger. She needed to ask Pepper if he was like this with everyone, because she wasn't really used to being given such expensive gifts, considering she bought everything else expensive she had herself. Hell, her last boyfriend didn't even buy her stuff, unless you counted the laptop he said he got her, then sold for money the day they broke up so he could buy beer.

So far, she had read something about a hammer landing in the middle of a desert which no one could lift, researched druids on several different websites, then moved on to look up the different runes so she knew a little more about what was on her mark, which eventually led her to the subject of Yggdrasil and the Norse gods, something she knew a bit about from reading old Norse myths but was always interested in learning more. Considering Gabriel had pretended to be Loki for a while, she thought she might look up a bit more about him, and she had to say she was intrigued, if curious about how much was actually true. She couldn't see Gabriel letting anyone chain him down and let acid drip down his face. And all the kids? Surely he was more careful than that. But to be honest, the hammer that had dropped in the desert sounded a lot like Mj lnir, Thor's hammer, and there was even a leaked video that the government hadn't taken down on YouTube that showed everyone trying to pick it up, and it looked pretty damn real. She might have to ask Luce or Gabe some questions next time they popped around, find out the truth on some things.

After touring the internet for a couple more hours, finally getting sucked into the black hole known as Tumblr and going through page after page, she felt her brain start to get tired and her eyes finally starting to droop, she powered the tablet down and stuck it on the table next to her, curling up on her side and throwing an arm around Gwaine, cuddling him close and once again finding herself extremely grateful for finding him that night, knowing that without him she would be a hot mess right now, considering how much he helped her when she needed up, how his mere presence could relax her and keep her calm. He was her saving grace, her best friend, and she couldn't wait to see his puppies from Growly. It was the best thing in the world knowing that she could cuddle up to him every night and feel completely safe from everything.

However, she was starting to get a little tired of waiting around for the Darach to strike, and needed something to do, lest she go stir crazy. She hadn't heard from Peter more than twice this week, which was strange considering how big a deal he'd made about wanting to take her out while Jace was with her. Between that and Derek not talking to her, she needed something to do.

Luckily, the next day she got her wish, in the form of a phone call from the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In between this chapter and the next chapter, the side story with Chris and Ashley happens. Sorry, I really didn't think about this when i wrote it, bit done is done. If you don't want to check it out it won't be too much of a difference once the next chapter is posted, but it will have some good stuff you don't wanna miss.  
> Like Crowley and Winchesters and interrupting Dean.


	37. Tony has a new Hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking up on some people, texts from Tony and Pepper, and Peter has a sit down

It was becoming uncomfortably clear to Crowley that whoever it was kidnapping and torturing the supernatural beings everywhere was good. Very good. Good enough to cover their tracks, good enough to block themselves from heavens radar, good enough to leave a mess yet no witnesses, and good enough to make it almost look like he way behind it. Luckily for Crowley, everyone who saw those minuscule and fake traces knew how OCD the demon could be and that he never left any sort of trace that he might've been somewhere, so he was currently in no danger of being hunted as the perpetrator. However, the only lead they currently had was that is was definitely a demon doing all of it so far, and that it had a faceless accomplice doing the work it couldn't.

It was pissing Crowley off, quite frankly. He had been making all sorts of strides forward in hell, organizing things to run more efficiently, finally getting all those damn children out, asserting his leadership in hell while subtly making sure that Lucifer was still feared and respected as an archangel, a thing some might see as an impossible task but one Crowley was certainly up for if it met no threats of death. Of course, then some little snot had to go and try for independence. Not that he didn't have respect for anyone with ambitions, but he liked it a lot more when they didn't directly clash with his own plans. Taking souls from Purgatory certainly had merit, and under different circumstances it might have actually been him going after them, but between the things he learned that would most likely come out along with the souls, as well as the fact that Lucifer would rip him open a new one before sticking his bloody remains in his old cage for the rest of time, it wasn't an option he considered valid.

Well, that and the fact that he didn't want to disappoint Ashley. Strange, that. Besides her and Lucifer, he really didn't give two cents about anyone elses opinion. Caring about someone other than himself was something he really wasn't used to, even as a human, but unless she suddenly went as dumb as the Winchesters and lost the code she seemed to have, as well as her personality turning as vapid as a Kardashian, he didn't see that changing.

He had actually spoken to Lucifer about the possibility of the faceless actually being an angel, as it seemed that a soul was missing from heaven and helping to locate and catch the supernaturals, namely the creepy-crawly encyclopedia that was and is again Samuel Winchester. Moose and Squirrel still hadn't been told that, actually. Someone probably should break the news to them, and by someone he means either Ashley or Castiel.

Lucifer has seriously considered the possibility of an angel helping to open Purgatory, as he knew all too well the depths angels would sink to if they felt they were, as Gabriel so eloquently put it,'getting the shaft', and thought they knew a way to try and fix it. Unfortunately that meant there was one more thing to try and look for traces of, as whoever was blocking the demon from sight was also blocking the newly revived hunter patriarch as well.

Well, no one ever said being King would be easy.  
****************************

Ashley's life used to be so simple, so easy, so...boring. Ever since she had moved to Beacon Hills, all of that had changed, and for the life of her she couldn't figure out if that was a good or a bad thing so far. Sure she had always believed there was more out there than what a person would normally see from day to day, but to be completely interactive with it? Completely different. Some days she just wished she could find a nice soft, quiet place to relax and read a book, Gwaine cuddled next to her, without someone dying, or freaking out because they're worried since their still a virgin they might be next on a hit list, or growing fur and claws so they could go bounding out into the night.

Hell, even the guy still interested in her(and not currently pissed because she basically stopped pack murder)had an issue with looking into her bedroom window while she was in there from across the street, and she was highly considering buying a set of privacy blinds to try and put a controlled stop to something in her life.

She had even came to school two hours early so she and Gwaine could sit in the classroom in silence, Gwaine enjoying a dental chew she had bought him to keep his teeth healthy while she pulled up the nook app on her Starktab and settled in with one of her old Mercedes Lackey purchases. However, she had forgotten the reason she had the Starktab in the first place, so she actually jumped a bit when Tonys face and a message popped up on her screen to the sound of Navi's annoying little 'Hey!' from the Ocarina of Time.

`Hey Charlie's Angel, you awake?~

Now, everyone knew that once Tony Stark got interested in something or even someone, it was nigh to impossible to yank the curiosity away of make him put it aside. Ashley had, unfortunately, opened up a huge can of worms by explaining how to fix his ghost problem, and was about to find out why.

~It's 10AM, so yes, of course I'm awake. Do you even remember my name?~

~Yea, but I have a thing for nicknames, so deal. I was wondering, what happens when you guys come across ghosts when you hunt?~

~What do you mean?~

~Do you keep, like, salt shakers in your pockets or something? Iron knuckles in your boots? Iron rods down your pants? Ghost be gone spray?~

~..You're laughing about the rod joke, aren't you?~

~Yea, I made a funny.~

~Well, most of the time we would actually have an idea of what we would be facing before we go in, so we could plan for it. Their trunk as you saw is full of all sorts of both legal and illegal goodies. Unfortunately though they do end up winging it a lot of the time.~

~So they would actually just have to hope something usable was close by?~

~Pretty much, yea. Why do you ask?~

~Curiosity?~

~...I call all sorts of bullshit on that one.~

~Oh come on, I'm telling the truth, honest! Look at this face, is this the face of someone who would try and pull one over on you?~

~Tony, you sent me a picture of Pepper.~

~Yea, and? Ok, so part of it's curiosity, and part of it's me wanting to figure out cool ghost fighting gadgets to work into a suit. Or just cool ghost tools in general. Also, now that I think of it since my suit is made partially of iron it might work already. And technically that is the face of someone who wouldn't pull one over on you.~

No reply for about thirty seconds...

~Can you at least give me a couple of answer so when I search the wasteland of the internet I know what all might actually be true?~

~Tony, I promise as soon as I get home from school I'll go over some stuff in detail with you, but right now I'm trying to relax with a book before class, and I don't get to do that too often.~

~School? Oh right, you have some sorta music class for sex-brained teenagers. If it helps I'm bored at a meeting right now. Do you get bored at meetings too?~

~Don't make me text Pepper.~

~Fine. Spoilsport.~

**************************

~Is is safe to talk yet? Are you done trying to make teenagers musically inclined?~

When the message went off she was home, thankfully just in time to miss a massive downpour that would drenched both her and Gwaine to the bone, as she had forgotten her Frog Togs and had nothing to cover Gwaine. Rolling her eye and grateful that Stiles was staying late for lacrosse practice, her uncle downstairs going through some old cold case files, she plops on the bed with Gwaine, rolling onto her stomach while the wolf cuddles into her side, she puts on Pandora for background noise and gets ready for an interesting discussion.

~Depends. Are you still in a meeting?~

~Nope, I'm in my workshop and everything. Jarvis is even gonna take notes for me!~

~(Jarvis)In my defense, I've started doing that for most of your conversations I'm close by for, in case of forgetfulness due to inebriation.~

~See, I'm all ready to learn! Oh, wait a moment, let me pull up video chat!~Before Ashley can send a message of protest, her Starktab starts the video chat on its own, revealing a grinning Tony in the midst of a cluttered lab. Closing her eyes for a second and sighing deeply, she opens them back up and aims a smile at the genius.

"Hiya Tony...umm, whats om your forehead?"

Tony frowns on screen and finds a wet wipe, wiping his face with it."Oh yea, I forgot my coffee-maker exploded again! Don't worry, it's just oil and coffee grinds, no blood this time."

"This time? Why would it be exploding at all?"

"Oh, I tend to mess with it sometimes when I'm bored, or if I want it to do something new, or if Dummy accidentally sets it on fire. All part of the job. Now, lend me your knowledge!"Tony looks like an over-excited child as he grins at the screen, tapping a pen against a sheet of paper as he waits for her to start talking, and she can't help but laugh.

"Fine fine, calm down. I swear, you only sent me the tablet and phone so you could pick my brain."

"Hey, you should feel honored, most of the time I just use my mad skills to hack into whatever information I need, whether it be personal records, federal information, or hacking Rhodeys Facebook to make him a cross-dresser in a complicated relationship with his side-arm. Very rarely do I see people as interesting enough to ask them for information about something. You're in a very select crowd."

"Why doesn't that comfort me."She says drly, causing him to grin even wider."Well, how about you tell me what you remember, and we go from there?"

"Let's see. Demons you can keep outta ya if you have the handy dandy tattoo you made me get, right?"

"Right. As long as it isn't remove or messed up."

"Kayyy, good to know. Ghost wise, I know you need to have salt and/or iron on you to keep it away, until you can salt and burn the remains, which lets it move on. I keep wondering though, why salt?"

"Bobby said it's because salt is considered a pure substance, which is why it's an ingredient in a lot of spells as well. Some hunters even salt their beer because they think it keeps witches away. Maybe because it's a natural antiseptic and preservative? Either way it helps keep away both spirits and demons."

"Wait, it keeps away demons too?"

"Yea, though I'm not sure for how long. There's a theory that goes along with vampires as well, that the reason it stops demons is because they have to stop and count every single grain before they can pass by. Doesn't really explain why salt slows them down when the guys guys shoot them with rock-salt shotgun shells, but there ya go. Either way, you make a pretty thick line of salt when salting your windows and doorways."

"Makes sense I guess, though I think I'm gonna do some more research on the whole salt working at all thing. Wait. Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute. Vampires are real? What about werewolves? Mummies? Jersey Devil? Fairies?"His eyes go wider with each query, and she stops herself from giggling.

"All of the above, actually. If you're good maybe I'll introduce you to a friendly werewolf soon. Plus sooooo many more you can't even imagine. We are very, very much not alone in the world."

"That's so cool...but sooo not comforting. Ok, so back to the topic, if I could come up with a way to have a permanent line of salt across my windows and door, would it keep ghosts and demons out permanently?"

"Yes to the ghosts unless they're already inside, then you're jus trapping them inside. Demons, like I said I'm not sure how long it will keep, but I can ask Bobby about that kind of stuff. He built a panic room in his basement made entirely of salted iron, etched with every spell and sigil he could think of, which for him is a lot. He's convinced it can keep anything out, or in if you shut the door, and he's a very thorough person."

She can see him jotting down his own little notes on screen along with whatever Jarvis is recording, a contemplative look on his face as his tongue just barely sticks out of the side of his mouth. Dummy slows rolls by with a fire extinguisher and a broken coffee mug covered in what looks like motor oil, and Gwaine cocks his head to the side in confusion, looking up at Ashley and nuzzling her face with his wet nose. She looks over and smiles lovingly at him, giving him a kiss on the nose as Tony finally finishes up."Hey, Gwaines not a werewolf is he? Like, some sorta backwards werewolf that turns into a human at the full moon?"

"Nope, Gwaine's just a normal, awesome wolf with good taste."

"Well, I tried. Ok, so Iron just makes em go poof for a while, right? Until they they come back together and after you?"

"You got it."

"I'm good there, then, plenty of that lying around. Ok, last question for now. Why do ghost, you know, stick around? Wouldn't be a lot better for them to move on to whatever the hell's waiting for em?"

"Well, you kinda nailed it on the head with the hell bit for some of them. Sometimes it's like the kid in your factory, and they can't move on because of the way it died. Sometimes it's unfinished business, or a lingering sense of revenge. Sometimes ghosts are summoned, and don't really have control over whether they get to leave or not. Witches are bad about that, summoning ghosts and making them possess people, or giving them ghost sickness. But yea, it's better for them to move on, but not always possible. You did that kid a big favor when you salted his remains."

"Glad I could do something to help. Hell, the kid couldn't have been more than six or seven when he died."Tony says, sadness tinting his gaze as he sets the pen in his hand down."Either that, or considering the reasons the orphanage closed down in the first place, he may have just been extremely malnourished."He suddenly looks very angry, one of his hands forming a tight fist."Places like that piss me off to no end. We give them money to take care of all these kids who didn't choose to have their parents die or give them up, and they keep them locked up like prisoners in these tiny rooms, with the bare amount of food and toys, and expect no one to say a word since they're doing their civic duty and putting a roof over their heads. The old man used to fund an orphanage and take me to visit it. It was the most depressing thing I've ever seen."

"Why don't you open up an orphanage yourself? You have more than enough money to fund it, and since you've been in one before you obviously know how to not let it run."

"I've brought it up with Pepper, but she always thinks I'm joking. I don't blame her, honestly, with my track record."

"Just let her see how serious about it you are. Go ahead and buy a building, set it up and deck it out then show it to her."

"That's actually a pretty good idea. Thanks Angel Food cake."

"That one sucks Tony, even for you."

"Yea, honestly it sounded bad as soon as I heard myself saying it, sorry. I'll try better next time, you deserve it."

"Why try at all? You could always just call me by my real name. It's actually a perfectly good name."

"No can do doll, all part of my charming personality. Get used to it! Anyway, I'm gonna bounce and see what I can figure out with the info you gave me so generously. If I come up with anything cool I'll send it your way after making sure it won't explode. Laterz!"

As the screen goes dark, Ashley shakes her head in amusement, wondering how many more conversations to expect like that, as well as worried about the fact that he might send her something with the potential to explode at all. Especially things that he comes up with to try and help deal with the supernatural. How was he expecting to test them out for that matter?

Maybe she needs to warn Pepper about Tony's new hobby.  
*************************************

Pepper was extremely grateful for the warning, seeing as she knew better than anyone the way that Tonys mind worked. Talking together about it for a good amount of time, they both came to the conclusion that if had the chance, he would probably at the very least try and sneak a ghost into the lab to test the tech out on. He might've even tried to find a way to sneak a demon in if he wasn't so wary of them since his temporary possession, which was a small but extremely lucky blessing.

Jarvis had agreed as well to notify Pepper at once if Tony attempted such a thing, even if Tony went as far as to tell him otherwise. Luckily Tony would most likely be too busy with the actual research and development of his current hobby for a while, so he shouldn't be looking for ghosts any time soon.

"I honestly don't see how you manage it Pepper."Ashley tells the petite blonde over video chat, taking a sip of her coffee smoothie while Gwaine licks the condensation off of the glass happily."Seriously, sometime after hearing all you've put up with him, I wonder if you're secretly an angel keeping an eye out on him, though I doubt even an angel would have your patience. It's not that he's a bad guy, far from it. He's just..what's the word?"

"Hyperactive and stubborn?"Pepper suggests, getting a laugh out of both the women."Honestly, sometimes I don't know how I do it either, but I've done it for so long now I guess I'm used to his ways. Honestly, sending you free stuff is probably the tamest thing he could do, by the way. And no, not an angel, just resilient to his charms and stubborn in a completely different way than him. I'm pretty sure I've ran the company for him for years. I will admit though, he's gotten better since the incident...well, both of them."

"That's good. And unless he somehow messes up that tattoo of his, he won't have to worry about demon possession ever again. Did he convince you to get one as well?"

"Yes."She stands up and raises up her shirt just high enough to reveal the tiny black tattoo on her hip."I must admit I was wary at first, considering what he was trying to have me believe. But after he took me down to set the poor ghost child free, I had no choice to believe there was more out there than I could normally see. That, and he managed to bring up the video feed of the night he was possessed, as well as all of you exorcising it from him. I got the tattoo the same day we freed the ghost. You deal with that sort of stuff all the time?"

"Well, not the exact same stuff, but pretty much the same, yes. Angels and demons are still a big part of my life, as well as all other sorts of supernatural beings. Honestly the most normal thing in my life is Gwaine here, and even then I know it's not normal to have a wolf at your side the same way you would have a dog. I couldn't imagine life without him, though."Gwaine perks up at hearing his name, giving a happy bark as he wags his bushy tail furiously, Ashley laughing and pulling him in for a hug while Pepper looks on with a smile on her face as she sits back down.

"I must admit it's the same with Tony and I, though I for one think you got the better deal."Pepper says with a smirk."Gwaine is much better behaved, but I can't imagine life without him there to keep it interesting."

"Interesting is probably a very good way to explain both of our lives, especially now that Tony is trying to develop ghost tech. I gotta say though, if he can invent something to make Sam and Deans lives a little easier when it comes fighting them off, I can't complain too much. I just worry about the exploding part."

"In his defense, he never sends out anything until there's absolutely no chance of that happening any more."Pepper says with a serious look on her face."He's very good about making sure of that, if anything. His time developing weapons taught him that at least."

"That's very comforting to say the least. I don't have to worry about not having a weapon to fight something, but they always have to hope they're prepared, and any help they can get will be a blessing."She sighs heavily."It's not an easy life, but it's the one they stick with for the good of everyone who doesn't know how to fight back, who end up becoming victims of the supernatural creatures who go bad or can't help themselves."

"How did they even get into that line of work, if I might ask?"

"It's...complicated. The short version is that their mom was killed when Sam was a baby, and their father became a hunter to try and find the creature that killed her, dragging the boys everywhere with him. You could say it's the family business."

"I know all about that."Pepper says with a grimace."Tony was the same way, with probably just as much bloodshed if not more. How do they afford everything, though, if this is their all the time job? Did their father leave a trust fund or something?"

"I wish. What cash they do have they get from looting the lairs of the stuff they hunt and pawning it off. Everything else is paid for with fake identities they use for credit cards, and they stay in the absolute cheapest motels they can find to make that last. Any other money is used for gas, food and ammunition, while they have a friend who forges them fake badges and id's."

"That can't be easy."

"Not at all. I have a friend here who used to hunt the way they do, but he had a sponsor that helped pay for things and open doors to make things move smoother for him. Sam and Dean don't have anyone like that, and none of the people they helped save were particularly blessed in the money sense of things to even ask, so it's a hard road for them."

"Well, except for Tony."

"What?"

"Tony. He's, as you put it, blessed in the money department."Pepper says, a sly look coming across her face."And he's one of the people they helped to save."

"Are...are you saying I just consider asking Tony to sponsor Sam and Dean? I couldn't do that!"

"Why not? I think it's not a bad plan at all. If he had the Winchesters, he wouldn't feel the need to go on any little monster hunting expeditions himself, and the Winchesters would have someone to help fund everything. It would hardly be the worst thing he's ever spent money on, and it would do far more good than harm. If it helps, I'll even come up with a list of things he could help with, how much it might cost, and what all the Winchesters wouldn't have to worry about anymore while 'doing their job'. If I come up with that and it looks ok to you, would you feel comfortable bringing it up with Tony?"

"Well yea, that'd be amazing!"Ashley says, sitting up straight as she stares wide-eyed at the woman on the screen."But why do you want me to ask? Why not you?"

"It sounds better with you asking, for one. Also, Tony has a weird habit of expecting me to just go ahead and inact anything I think would be appropriate for him and the company. If you suggest it to him, he would be far more excited about it than if I did the suggesting, even if he does come to me anyway to set everything up that Jarvis can't. You know, if we played our cards right, we could probably even get them legal badges somehow, so they could get rid of all the fakes. Think of it, no more cheap motels, no more fake credit cards, no more having to pawn off things for cash."

"Pepper, I've changed my mind about you. You're not an angel, you're an evil genius."Ashley says with a grin that matches Peppers as she bounces in her seat."You come up with that list for me, and I'll ask Tony, hopefully before he can get a chance to go ghost hunting himself."

"Good. Why don't you come up with a list of things they have to buy often to keep up with their hunting, send it to me, and I'll go from there?"

"I can do that. You're a lifesaver, Pepper. Good luck with ghost Tony in the meantime."

"Please. It can't be any worse than when I had to literally stick my hand in his chest to keep him alive. Or when Tony got drunk at his birthday not too long ago, got into a fight with Rhodey and ended up losing one of his suits to him. This might even be a tame hobby for him, so to speak, so I can't complain too much. Now, I probably need to go check up on him, especially since you said he had another coffee-maker explode, so we'll continue this conversation another time."

"Alrighty. See ya later Pepper."

Ashley turns off her Starktab for the second time that day and leans back in her computer chair, having switched from the bed when she made her call to Pepper, sighing deeply. Gwaine jumps up and puts his front paws on her lap, looking at her curiously as he gives a soft whine."What's wrong? Are you getting stir crazy?"Gwaines tails wags starts wagging just the tiniest bit, causing her to laugh."Ok ok, we'll go outside for a bit. Tony must be crazy, asking if you're a backwards werewolf. I've had you around for several full moons, and you've never changed. Or do you just wait until I fall asleep?"Gwaine barks at her teasing tone, nosing her face and giving it a soft lick. "That's what I thought, completely ridiculous. You're way too smart to be a werewolf, and not at all emotionally constipated or stalkerish. Just a normal, awesome wolf buddy."

Gwaine jumps off her lap and runs excitedly in a circle, ready to stretch his legs outside, so Ashley puts shoes on quickly and bounds downstairs with him, grabbing a rawhide bone(she hoped it was rawhide, anyway) from the supply that Crowley had given her, along with a towel to sit down on, and settling herself down on the grass outside the house while Gwaine relieves himself, now that the rain had stopped. Once he's finished and starts running circles around her happily, Ashley takes the bone and tosses it across the yard, Gwaine yipping and running after it at top speed, skidding partially across the grass as he stops to bite it, then runs and brings it back to her, pretending to fight her for it as she takes it back to throw once more. After a couple of throws someone plops down gracefully next to her on the grass, silently watching the exchange between the two.

"Hey there Peter. Good to see your face, rather than just the glowing of your eyes at night from across the street as you peek into my room."

"I don't peek, I carefully watch."The man says with amusement.

"You know that doesn't sound any better, right?"

"Well, I wasn't actually sure I would be able to get past the wards around your house."Peter says, with pretty much no shame as he glances cheekily at her."So standing across the street was the best I could do to check on you."

"You could've just texted me ya know."

"I did, remember? Seeing is believing, however. I saw you come outside with Gwaine and thought I would try again, and much to my surprise I was able to make it through!"He grins at her, and she merely shakes her head with a small smile, throwing the bone once more. He eyes her, then watches as he carefully words his next comment."So, I heard you and Chris Argent went on a little hunt this weekend."

Ashley stiffens beside him slightly, recovering quickly and acting like he asked nothing special, but he could tell he hit a nerve from her body language."Yes, you heard right. Chris and I helped some friends of mine hunting a particularly nasty pair of demons going after lovers."

"Oh really? How exactly were you able to help?"

"We..posed as a couple at a ball, watching from the inside while Sam and Dean scouted from the outside, looking for any giveaways of people being watched closer than would be normal, eyes shifting colors, things like that. We managed to lure them to a room we set up with a trap, then beheaded both of them."

"How fascinating."Peter says strangely, an odd tone to his voice. Gwaine stops in front of Ashley with his bone once more and drops it in front of her, looking over at Peter and cocking his head to the side in confusion, as if sensing his odd mood."It must have been awkward, trying to trap a pair of demons going after lovers, when none of you could actually claim to be such, as well as an impressive bit of acting on someones part to actually lure them to that room."

Ashley clenches one of her fists tightly as he says this, catching his meaning perfectly clear."All three of them were perfect gentlemen the entire time we worked the job, and completely professional."She says, looking over at him with an irritated glare."And yes, we orchestrated quite an act to get them away from everyone else there. We were lucky to have an experienced hunter as Chris with us, because I'm not sure we could have done it without him. Not only that, but Castiel and Crowley helped as well, with the traps and making sure we were outfitted properly."

That caught Peter a little by surprise, even if he hid it well."You're saying the demon helped to kill other demons? Not very loyal to his own kind, is he?"

"Demons and loyalty don't usually go together, though there are exceptions. And considering not two weeks ago you were in a feud with another wolf pack, you really have no room to talk. Besides, Crowley has an extreme dislike for the particular type of demon we went after, so no harm done."

"What kind of demon would that be?"Ashley hesitates at first, but knowing he wouldn't likely let it go, she glares down at the ground and mutters it under her breath. Peter hears it quite clearly, however. Wolf hearing and all that."An incubus and succubus? That would explains things, I suppose."

"Explain what exactly?"She asks, teeth gritted just a tiny bit, tired of the conversation.

"Why they went for lovers, of course. Also why you smelled so much like Argent when you got back. Impressive acting indeed, to get them to that room."

Tired of him dancing around it, Ashley stands quickly, turning around to face the seated wolf, her blood heated and her eyes tinted the slightest of reds as she addresses him angrily, Gwaine standing faithfully at her side with his body completely on alert, fur bristling and ears perked as she places a hand on his neck."How would you know exactly, unless you were watching the house again? Yes, we did what was necessary to keep the demons from settling their glances on one of the innocents there, someone who couldn't fight back. We also did what was necessary to lure them to the room so we could trap and kill them. I'm not going to apologize for stopping them from continuing their killing spree. I'm also not going to apologize for what I did to make sure they stopped. Not only is that part of being a hunter, it's part of being a decent fucking person. So if you're jealous or mad, get over it or just stay away from me, because I can't guarantee it won't happen again, and I won't hesitate to do something like that all over again if it means I can save lives. Got it?"

Peter stills, not quite expecting the rant from her, nor the anger, only expecting slight embarrassment. As well, he noticed that as her eyes took on the red tint of the alpha, the pack mark on her thumb began to glow slightly, and it worried him that he could feel his inner wolf recoiling slightly at the sight of an alpha asserting it's authority, even though she wasn't in fact his alpha, nor was she doing it on purpose. Coming to his feet slowly, he holds his hands up in surrender, a disarming smile on his face as he speaks her."I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to accuse you of anything, I was just making observations, I promise. I know very well what hunters have to do some times in order to get their mark, what hoops they have to jump through. I was merely worried that you smelled so strongly of him, that's all, and am very pleased that he was a gentleman despite what you likely had to do. I would hate to have to spill a little blood for him mistreating you, or taking advantage of you."

The last part he says with his usual charming smile, and she has to stop a snort from coming out of her mouth. She doubted very likely he would feel bad for spilling a bit of blood, even if he had changed from the first time she had met him. He simply was trying to stop her from being angry at him, using his charm to full force. She knew first hand the way he could get jealous, however, from the exchange with Derek at the store."Everyone keeps warning me to be careful, whether its about a person, a situation, another person, one creature or another. Yes, I know the world is a dangerous place, that I can be a bit naive at times, that men will take advantage if you aren't careful, and not just men if you wanna be technical about it."She says with an annoyed look on her face, though the red in her eyes slowly start receding."However, I also know that I'm a grown ass woman and if I wasn't comfortable with it, I could have asked him to stop at any time and he would have. I know that not everyone is a bad guy, no matter how they were born or what they are, and they deserve the benefit of the doubt. I know that everyone deserves a second chance so they can try and fix the wrongs they might have done, including you, Peter. I know that if I need to, I can damn well defend myself from an asshole that tries to force himself on me, without asking for anyone's help. And I know that...if I had wanted to, I would be completely in my right to enjoy a night with no responsibilities, no consequences, no strings attached and no regrets. Am I wrong?"

He looks calmly into her challenging gaze, the strong young woman facing down the big bad wolf with no fear in her heart."No, you aren't wrong."He says softly, causing her brow to furrow."You have every right to that, my dear. Believe me, I'm not questioning that, or your intelligence in any way. With what you put up with every day, you deserve a chance to 'let down your hair', as the saying goes. I suppose I'm just jealous I wasn't the one to help you with it. We only ever got that one date, after all, and that was interrupted by the alpha pack, while every other time that we meet there are other people, leaving me with no time to be alone with you. You're very important to me, you know."

"And your wolf?"

"Are you asking me if my wolf senses you as a possible mate?"

"Yes."

"I must admit, the idea has crossed my mind, making the jealousy a bit more strong. And with Dereks wolf sensing you as a possibility as well, it doesn't help matters much."Peter says with a light chuckle."But they man and the wolf within me both work together, and I won't force anything upon you. I'd like it to flow naturally, if it's meant to be."

As he says this, a jeep that had clearly seen better days zooms into the driveway, the driver jumping out and walking at a fast pace towards them, strange look on his face. Gwaine loses a bit of his alertness at the arrival of his pack mate, tail wagging slightly."Um, are you ok?"Stiles asks, clearly a bit on edge as he looks between the two, Ashley finally unclenching her fist.

"Yea, Stiles, we're fine. What's wrong?"Ashley asks, concern on her face at his abrupt arrival."You look out of breath."

"Well, I uh..."Stiles shifts back and forth from foot to foot uncomfortably, hands fidgeting a bit."I was driving home when the pack mark starting glowing slightly, and I could sense you were angry. I knew you said you were going to be home the rest of the day, so I rushed over to see what was wrong."

"Oh Stiles."Ashley says with a smile, shaking her head."I'm fine. You can't worry every time I get mad about something, even if it does make the mark glow. Next time just try texting me first, all right? Peter and I were just having a little chat, and got into a friendly argument, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"A friendly argument that made you really angry?"Stiles asks disbelievingly."Must have been quite a topic."

"You have no idea."Peter says cheerfully from beside Ashley, Gwaine still giving him a hard look."And unfortunately that conversation is at an end for tonight. I'll text you later, perhaps we can finally plan that second date."

"Perhaps."Ashley responds, giving him a short nod."Talk to you later Peter. Try not to piss Derek off too much in the meantime."

"Oh, no promises."Peter says, back up slowly into the street."Goodbye Stiles."With that he turns around and dashes off into the dark, both cousins left staring at his retreating form.

"Soooo...nothing to be worried about then?"Stiles asks once he's sure that Peter is gone, turning to face the quiet woman beside him."Because I can assure you there is no lack of people willing to make him disappear without a trace. Painfully. With lots of prejudice."

Ashley finally laughs at that, breaking the tension in the air from her discussion with the handsome, confusing wolf."Believe me, I have a very good idea of just how many people don't like Peter, you don't have to remind me. If he gets too bad, I'll take care of myself, and if he persists after that I'll sic an angel on him. Deal?"

"I guess."Stiles grumbles as they all walk back into the house after getting his stuff out of the jeep."Since you're still being so stubborn about keeping him around, for whatever reason."He perks up a little bit."I suppose Gabriel might have some pretty good ideas on what to do to him that would last a while. Years of practice after all. What was the argument about, anyway?"

"Oh, you know."She says, plopping down onto the couch and letting Gwaine crawl halfway into her lap with a soft whine."The usual. Peter was jealous of my hunting trip with Chris, and was asking questions about it. Being underestimated and standing up for myself. Not putting up with the dumb that comes outta someones mouth. That kinda stuff."

"Well, whatever you said put Gwaine on edge. He looked willing to jump Peter at any moment."

"He senses when I'm upset about something, and just acts accordingly."She says, lovingly ruffling the wolf in questions fur. She then throws Stiles a glance."How do you feel like having homemade pizza tomorrow night? I have all the stuff for it, and I promise it will be far less messy than when Jace helped make it. I'll even make a desert pizza!"

"Make it an Oreo pizza, and it's a deal."Stiles says with a grin, not noticing the way she turned around the conversation to avoid the topics that would go along with it."I told dad he could have one cheat night a week, and that'll definitely be a worth while cheat for him. Can I invite Scott?"

"When have I ever told you no to that? Afterward you could even invite the rest of the pack, Issac too, and we could have a movie night. Monty Python? Wait, no, Lydia might not enjoy that as much as everyone else. Oh, we could watch Sherlock! I know she enjoys that, and we need to catch you up anyway!"

"You're right, she would like that, she enjoys anything smart like that."He says contemplatively."And Issac did mention he'd never seen it before. Right, Sherlock and Pizza! Oh, I better text him and make sure he isn't rushing here, I bet his mark was glowing too!" As he rushes up the stairs, Ashley can't help but laugh at her younger cousin, glad he hadn't thought to question her any more on the argument, asking why Peter would need to be jealous in the first place, a conversation she had no interest in having with him.

Sighing to herself she picks up the remote and turns on Netflix, switching it to Full Metal Alchemist to keep her mind occupied. Gwaine takes the chance to climb up on the couch and put the front half of his body in her lap after she pulls her legs up beneath herself, closing his eyes in pleasure as she gently scratches him behind his ears. Grateful for the chance to simply relax and not think about anything for a while with her warm, best friend, she doesn't even notice when Stiles joins her on the couch and they both go silent watching the little blonde yell at people for calling him short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but here is a new chapter for your reading pleasure. Remember, reviews that me know that you actually enjoy the story and I need to continue, so send some my way!


	38. Dead Men and Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes, but I couldn't get spell check to work on my tablet. Anyway, here's a new chapter!

"So, not to state what I hope is the absolute obvious at this point, but unless trench coat came back and switched it out for another one without telling us, that baby is a very different color than it was ten minutes ago. And I don't mean it's turning red, or that it's blue from lack of oxygen or anything like that. It's now a very lovely shade of chocolate brown. Is anyone else seeing this, or am I finally going crazy from all the supernatural crap that bites us in the ass? Because at this point, I gotta say I welcome it completely."

"They're dead men."Ashley growls to herself, while Stiles continues to ramble on."I do a favor for them not even four days ago, and they drop this in my lap? Mutilation, castration, eviciration..hell, just a good strong kick to the Winchester family jewels is what they need right now."

"Um, doesn't it look a lot like the baby on the cover of the magazine on the table? Like, they could be twins almost?"

Yep, dead men.  
***********************************************

The week had been going so damn well. There had been no murders(yet), so her uncle wasn't running around as much, or the packs for that matter. The one bad thing in this was that they still expected them to happen, so everyone in the know was constantly looking over their shoulders and around corners, just in case. Not only that, but the memorial concert had been pushed back a week, and everyone involved would now have a little bit more time to prepare.

She'd also had no more video chats with Tony since he got his fill of ghost questions answered, just a couple of randoms texts every once in a while, leading her to believe he was in full on no sleep research mode, the safeish part of his version of a hobby. She was pretty sure that Pepper woul d let her know if her blew up anything major, so that wasn't something she had to worry about, at least for now.

The packs were even getting along better, something that was a great relief to her. The twins and her pack, along with a still reluctant Issac and Boyd, could meet in the libraery to talk with only a few snipes here and there, as well as after school if needed. The latter two still had an obvious issue with Deucalion, but he was more than happy to meet with just her if needed, as well as with her uncle, Stiles and Scott, by far the most forgiving of their little group.

Her conversations with Peter led her to believe that Derek was finally calming down bit by bit, and from the sounds he heard coming from the loft when he tried to visit at night, the sex with the most likely evil as hell teacher was becoming less angry as well, though still louder than was needed. Unfortunately for him, his wolf hearing made it all the louder, so he tried not to be there if he could smell her there, something Issac and Boyd, even Cora, learned quickly.She planned on texting him in the next couple of days to see if he was calm enough to actually answer her civally, rather than the growls from the last time they spoke. Fingers crossed, she hoped he would see reason soon, as she missed the grumpy wolf, even if he did threaten to rip open her cousins throat with his teeth a couple of times,

Apparantly the angel and demon side of things was very busy from what Lucifer said. On his last movie visit(Newsies, always a classic), Luce said that the loyal on both sides were busy trying to find the ones who wanted to open Purgatory, leaving little time for anything else. Even Sam and Dean were lumped into this group, as they had finally been told about the fact that their grandfather had been brought back to life, right before being contacted by him to join his little hunting group, along with some of their cousins. They were currently playing spy among them, as Gabe had sent Cas with the message that the group was most likely working for the one torturing and mutilating supernaturals. So far they said that everything seemed as normal as it could, considering their earlier dead grandfather was in charge of it, but Samual did keep meeting up with an unknown someone, so they were staying vigilant for now.

It unfortunately meant that other than that one movie visit, she hadn't seen her angels much. Crowley himself only had time for one visit, and that was mainly to show off the very pregnant Growly, much to her immense delight. Gwaine spent the entire time next to her, wagging his bushy tail happily and sniffing her every once in a while to make sure she was ok, looking quite proud of himself. According to Crowley she only had about a week left due to speedy hellhound gestation periods, then Ashley would get to oogle and cuddle all the puppies to her hearts content, as well as getting to name at least one of her choosing. It was a very good thing he wasn't after her soul, because he knew her better at this point than any person should logically want a demon to know them. She could tell he was excited too, however, no matter how well he hid it under his usual expression.

Currently, the pack was all at the sheriifs house with her, along with Issac, Ethen and Aiden. The girls had convinced everyone at the end of the music class that day to take the night off, and they were currently eating their way through boneless wings and curly fries, and starting the show The Librarians, something that was a little too cozy for Boyd at this point. Ever the fighter, he still though the peace with the alpha pack was a bad idea. Truth be told she could she his point of view, as he had in fact lost a good friend due to a member of their fact, but she also had the luxery of knowing the other side of the story, and knew that Kali had been going directly against Deucalions orders when she killed the young blonde. Not that Boyd would believe it if he was actually told, or even care for that matter. He was a stubborn one, hopefully just not as stubborn as his emotionally challanged alpha.

For now, she just wanted to be able to relax for the night, enjoy the company of the others with some good food and a so far good show. The teens were all getting along remarkably well considering everything, and she was starting to see attraction blooming between not only Lydia and Aiden, but Issac and Allison as well. Aiden and Lydia weren't exactly a secret, but the other two surprised Ashley to a degree, considering how close both of them were to Scott. Maybe they could get Danny to join them next time, so Ethen's romatic interest could be there as well, as long as everyone could act normal. That or let him in on their little secret, whatever works.

She really needed to stop silently matchmaking people, she was starting to sound like a little old lady.

They had already finished one episode and all their food, just starting the second. As the couch was hardly for everyone there to lay on, it was just Ashley, Gwaine, Lydia and Allison on it, with all the boys sitting in the floor, leaning against the couch and pressed against legs with blankets and pillows everywhere. It was almost like a weird sort of dogpile, and though it didn't seem so at the moment, she could see it developing to the point where they were all compeltely at ease with each other and huddled all on the floor like an actual wolf pack, not worried about who was cuddled up against whom. Not that everyone there was technically in the pack, but ii was honestly good enough for her, if it was good enough for them.

Gwaine was pretty much asleep in her lap, her legs curled under her as she sat on the end of the couch, the front half of him draped across her with his head on her arm, his back half wedged in the space seperating her and Allison. It was lucky he was as relaxed as she was at the moment, or else poor Allison might have been buffeted by his tail. Lydia was on the other end with Aiden in the floor in front of her, head leaning against her leg while she gently ran her fingers through his hair. Stiles sat in front of Ashley, bowl of popcorn in his hands he would occasionally pass along the row of boys to share(how they were still able to eat she would never know), with Issac, Scott and Ethen in the middle, not touching but not exactly acting uncomfortable by the lack of space between them. There was a large fluffy blanket folded underneath them to sit on, and a soft red fleece blanket streched across the three girls and the wolf.

It was just so…normal. Her uncle had actually walked in at one point, did a double take at the sight in front of him, then took the silent offering of wings and fries and joined them, sitting in the sole recliner he had long claimed as his and refusing to comment, probably realizing this was something he would need to get used to. Smart man, that Sheriff.

It was about halfway through this period of relaxed normality that the circus known as her life decided to rear its dumb ass head.

Ashley had been texting Peter, letting him talk her into a, as he so eloquantly put it, much too delayed by idiots, second date. They were trying to decide on a time and day when she heard a girlish yelp from below her, and was suddenly covered in popcorn that had somehow got thrown up into the air."Stiles, what the hell, no food fights down there!"Looking down as she realizes he isn't answering her, she notices that he and everyone else in the room were looking towards the halway, the wolves eyes glowing just a bit. As Gwaines sleepily raises his head, having been woken from his nap by the high pitched yelp that came from Stiles, she glances over at the hallway and gives a loud sigh, rolling her eyes.

"Calm down you guys, he does this pretty ofton."She says to the others in the room as they gape at the newcomer, noticing her uncles hand drifting to where his gun holster usually is."Cas, I swear to your dad I'm gonna hang a frikken bell around your neck. What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be working with Sam and Dean on the infiltration thing?"

"I apoligize for startling all of you."Cas says in a deadpan voice."But wouldn't a bell be counteractive to when I need to move around quietly?"She can literally feel Lydia rolling her eyes as he contines on."Dean actually sent me here. They're on a hunt with the others and ran into a…issue of sorts."

Ashley frowns at that."What kind of issue? Are they ok?"

"They're fine at the moment, no injuries."

"Ok then, do they need help? Can Bobby not do it? It better not be another succubus, one is enough for me."

"No, it's not another succubus. And Sam said it might be unwise to ask Bobby for help with this particular…situation."

"Dude, no offense but you made me waste an entire bowl of popcorn with your sneaking."Stiles says loudly."Stop being all cryptic and just let it out already."

"Does this happen ofton?"Aiden asks Lydia with a frown, the only one to notice the bag next to the angel so far.

"Probably a lot more than we actually know about."Lydia replies softly.

Cas frowns, seeming quite uncomfortable."Dean said something along the line of making sure to apoligize first, then running like hell so we can deal with the aftermath later. I do not see how that could possibly be helpful, so I suggest calling him so he might explain things better, as I really do need to get back."He turns around briefly while they all try to process what the serious looking angel had just said, and before anyone can say another word he turns back around, plops a bag and a blanket covered bundle in her arms, then pops away quickly before anyone can stop him.

Frowning even harder, she looks down at the bundle Gwaine is sniffing curiously. Feeling it move she goes pale and quickly unwraps the front of it, narrowing her eyes when she finally sees just what has been sent to her.

"Did the angel in a trench coat just hand you a baby?"Allison asks, confusion written all over everyones face as they look down at the yawning bundle of baby boy.  
***********************************

"Dean, you need to pick up this damn phone now! How on earth can you justify having Cas drop off a random baby with me, offering little..no, sorry, offering no explanation at all other than it was a situation Bobby couldn't handle! No note, no call, no text message, just a warning for Cas to run lie hell once it was done! I better get a phone call from you pronto, or there's gonna be hell to pay, got it? Remember that that's not an idle threat, I actually know people from hell that can help make it happen."Ending her voicemail she hangs up, taking a deep breath to try and calm down.

"No answer huh?"Her uncle asks, walking into the kitchen with a concerned look on his face as he watches her pace. She finally stops and shakes her head, leaning up against the counter.

"Nope. Either he's afraid to, or he's in a situation where he can't actually answer. Unfortunately, niether is a good excuse at the moment."She looks up at him."Is the baby still asleep? I asked Gwaine to stay in there with it..him."

"Yea, Lydia and Allison took over the moment you stepped away to try and get ahold of whoever it is you needed to. The boys are standing a ways away from it, looking at it like it might explode any minute, and Gwaine is sitting next to the girls keeping a close eye on it, like he did with Jace."He gives a strained smile at her."Might be funny any other situation. Have you tried..uh..praying the angel back? Geez, not something I ever honestly thought I'd say…"

"I tried, but Dean probably warned him to stay away for a while to avoid my wrath until he can explain things, hence the running like hell comment."

"How are you they only person they could trust with this? Surely they know other people."

"In their line of work you do meet a lot of people, but most of them are innocents who don't have a clue about really goes on around them. Anyone else is generally another hunter, and most of them still slightly blame the boys for starting the apocolypse, which totally wasn't all their fault. Bobby is one of the few they keep in contact with that like them, but he's kind of a recluse who hunters call if they need information about their hunt, or who pretends to be various government agencies to get them into various places."She notices the look on her uncles face and sighs, banging her head gently against a cabinent, wishing Gwaine was with her instead of keeping an eye on the baby in the other room."I have the luxery of being one of the few hunters they know with a stable home life who still keeps in contact with them other than Bobby, and they probably figured I was a better choice since I'm a girl. I swear though, if they don't have a good reason for this…"

"Um..I hate to interupt what's probably an educational phone call."Stiles says, peeking into the kitchen with a strange look on his face."But you might wanna come back and see this."  
***********************************

Ashley looks at the slight blood splatter surrounding the baby as it starts to cry, a couple of things fitting together for her as her phone vibrates in her hand. Looking down, she notices two words from Dean, a simple "Call again". Thinking it was about time, she hears the baby start to cry, probably freaked out by its transformation still."Ok. Ok. Allison, Lydia, can you take the baby and calm it down, then wash the blood off of it real quick? Stiles, Scott, wash the blood off of the wall if you don't mind. Ethen, Aiden, you don't have to help if you don't want to, but I'm gonna explain what just happened if you stick around a little longer, I just gotta make a call so I can confirm it myself. Uncle Joun, I'll be right back, Dean texted me to call him back. Gwaine, come on up with me."

Not stopping to see if they listen to her, she turns around and heads up the stairs to her room, Gwaine following behind her. Once in her room she shuts the door and sits on her bed, Gwaine jumping up as well and laying his head in her lap, knowing she needs him to try and keep calm. Placing her hand on his head she presses the dial button on her phone and waits for Dean to answer. When he picks up he doesn't say anything at first, clearly expecting her to start yellling as soon as he does. When she waits for him he finally, hesitantly starts rolling the ball.

"So, you aren't screaming at me…that's a good sign, right?"

"Nope. When I'm silent you need to be very afraid. I'm trying to give you the chance to explain yourself first, so don't blow it."

"That's fair."He says softly, blowing out a loud breath."Ok, so, on the hunt we're on, Grandpa Campbell has us looking into families that had their children kidnapped…"

"Grandpa Campbell?"

"Shut up, it's weirder for me, I promise. Anyway, all of them have the same security system, so Sam goes and checks in on another family with the same set up, only to find the mom and pop dead, and the killer still in the house. It runs off after Sam nicks it with a silver knife, leaving Sammy with the baby. Sam packed up a bag of baby stuff to go, and we were gonna take it the the rest of the group, only when we called it in..I don't know, something seemed off. One of our cousins said they wanted to adopt the kid since they can't have their own, but when we first met them they seemed pretty anti family, so we thought it might be safer with you for now, so we can figure out what's going on. So far, all we know is there's shapeshifters involved from the ones that attacked us, but Sammy has a theory."

"I don't suppose the theory is that all the children are shapeshifter kids?"

"….How did you know? Did Sam call you before I did?"

"Nope. The baby you had Cas drop off before he scampered away decided he wanted to be the twin of a baby he saw on a magazine cover. He's now a lovely shade of milk chocolate. And there's blood and skin exploded in my living room from where he did it."

"So the babies black now?"

"Yes, Dean, the baby is now black. And a shapeshifter. And while I don't appreciate you leaving it with me with no explanation, it's probably a good thing you didn't bring it to the Campbell clan. If they are helping the ones behind all these mutilation, the last thing I want is for them to get their hands on a baby shapeshifter."Her hand grips Gwaines fur for a moment, and he whines up at her, sensing her discomfort."What did you tell them when you didn't show up with it?"

"They weren't happy, which cemented our'this isn't a good idea' sense. We told them until we could figure this out, we had the baby in a safe place far away from anyone who might want to get a hold of it. I hate to ask, but can it stay there for a bit? I don't want them getting their mitts on the kid, beasty or not, and I know it's safe with you."

"What do you want me to do, Dean? It's not like Jace being here, and what if it changes around people who don't know anything about this crap? I still have class to teach! There's a dark druid murdering people!"

"It's just for a while, then we'll figure out something else, ok? Or do you want me to give it to the creepy wannabe parent Campbells?"

"No."She grumbles into the phone, shoulders drooping."I'll do it, but you owe me big time, dude."

"Thanks."Dean says, relief in his voice."You're a lifesaver. Bobby would have probably shot it the first time it shifted."

"Yea yea. I swear, you run into way too many kid supes. Is there a supernatural orphanage or something?"

"I can't decide if that's a good or bad idea."

"Might be more good than bad. Bad in that it's a lot of different supes in one place, good in that they could all learn to try and fit in together. I don't know, just a thought. By the way, you can tell Cas that it's safe to come if I call. I promise not to smack him, or sic Luce on him. Good luck with figuring all this out."

"Thanks, we'll need it. Good luck with the kid."

"Ugh."She says once Dean hangs up, leaning forward to lay her hean against Gwaine."What the hell did I just agree to. I should have yelled a whole lot more than that. What do you think?"

Gwaine yips at her, licking her face."Yea yea, I know. Guess I better tell them what the hell is going on downstairs, before the baby explodes again. I tell ya, being responsible sucks sometimes. I need an adultier adult."She stands up off the bed reluctantly and opens the door."Come on, lets get back before they wonder if I've actually left to kill Dean."  
******************************

Amazingly, everyone had done as she asked by the time she got back downstairs, the baby(probably need to give it a name)awake and happily suckling on a bottle being held by Allison. After assuring them she was ok she got all of them together and explained the situation to them, letting Allison hand her the baby once it was done eating so she could burp it. After a short concensus, they all decided to call the baby Arthur, sticking with the theme Ashley started with Gwaine.

"So, is Arthur gonna..you know..explode…every time he shifts?"Scott asks curiously, watching as the baby in question gurgles up at them from the blanket they placed it on, currently on the couch with Gwaine staying close by to make sure he doesn't fall off. Everyone had looked around to make sure there were no more baby pictures for Arthur to look at, in case he felt the need to shift again."Because that could make it kinda awkward if he goes out into public."

"You know, other than the fact that he's gonna shift in the first place."Lydia says with a roll of her eyes, digging through the baby bag that Sam had packed before whisking the baby away."Because lord knows that won't freak enough people out. Haven't these people heard of colors? There's nothing but white onsies and a single pajama set covered with firetrucks in here."

"He probably had more on his mind at the time then making sure Arthur was the best dressed baby on the block."Stiles throws back while Allison dangles a small stuffed bear in front of Arthur, making him giggle.

"Unfortunately it will, just part of being a shapeshifter."Ashley explains to the group, noticing Ethen texting someone in the corner, probably Deucalion."There are a couple that can shift without the bloody mess, but it's pretty rare to find. Actually it's kinda lucky that it can shift as fast as it can, and so early. Some shifters take a couple of hours to change, and just leave a mass of skin from doing it. For now, whoever is with him just needs to do their best to keep him away from other baby pictures, and try and train him to not shift around other people."

"How long do you think he'll be around for us to even be able to train him?"Her uncle asks, bringing up a very good question."You can't exactly bring a baby with you to school when you teach, everyone else will be at achool, and I'll be busy doing my normal duties, which is in no way safe for a baby, much less a baby that might turn into a whole diffrent color and gender!"

"Could your super special friends help you out?"Stiles asks with a smirk.

"Nope, kind of a bad time with everyone, I guess."She says, rubbing her temples as she feels a headache coming on."And honestly, I have no idea what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna guess Deucalion is out?"She asks Ethen and Aiden as the former comes back from his corner.

"That's who I just got through talking to, and it's a definate no, though he says if you need any other kind of help let him know. The apartment's really not set up for a baby, and people would definately question a blind man walking around town with a kid in his arms."Ethen says with almost a look of relief, though it was quickly gone.

"Argh, I didn't think of that. Who else do we know? Preferably someone with nothing else to do with their time."

The room goes quiet as everyone tries to think of someone appropriate, the only sound being that of Arthurs happy gurgling at Gwaine licking his face. That actually was a bit strange in itself, as usually canines tended to get wary around shapeshifters, at least the ones she had ran into. It actually cemented her belief about supernaturals not being evil, what with Gwaine generally being adept at sniffing it out, and considering all he was doing was lick him and make sure he doesn't fall off the couch, she was convinced it was all a matter of how they were being raised. Now that she thought about it, Sam and Dean apparantly ran into a lot of supernatural children, ofton orphaned and adopted by parents who have no idea of the powers their child might have. Surely there was a way to help them so they don't end up just another notch in a hunters belt…

"What about Peter?"Comes a quiet voice from the couch, and everyone looks over to gape at Allison for her suggestion.

"Are….are you finally going insane from all this crap too?"Stiles asks slowly, getting a glare from the brunette girl."Because last I checked, he was one of the people we don't like to involve with anything because he was a bit of a pyscho."

"Does the story of him using me to poison everyone, then bring himself back to life ring any bells?"Lydia adds in to nods from Scott and Stiles.

"Ok, but has he done anything since he was brought back?"Allison retorts, then looks back at Ashley."He doesn't work because he has enough money that he doesn't need to, he'd probably do anything to get on your good side, it would give him a very good reason to spend more time with you, and he has the ability to protect it if he needed to. He could probably even ask Cora to help if he needed to."

"What do you mean you poisoned everyone?"The sheriff throws in, confused.

"That's…actually not a bad idea."Ashley says slowly, thinking on it with a smile beginning to form on her face."And you're right, he does want to spend more time with me, he might do it just for that reason alone. I'd probably need to go over to his place a couple of times, but he'd most likely enjoy that."

"I don't like this."Stiles grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest."Not at all. You shouldn't be forced to hang out with creeper wolf."

"I'm not being forced, Stiles."She tells him with a glare."We were trying to plan another date anyway, so this actually works well for me. You might not like him, but I actually do."

"Yea, well, you're also best friends with a demon and the devil, so what does that say about your judgement?"

"That I'm willing to give people second chances,."They glare at one another for a moment, before Stiles finally huffs and looks away.

"Fine, but I'm keeping my bat with me if he's coming here, and lining my bedroom with mountain ash."

"Pretty sure it's not your bedroom he wants into."Lydia says with a smirk."Unless you know something we don't."

His face goes red and everyone laughs, breaking up the tension a bit."We better end things here for the night, thanks for what started as a relaxing night."Ashley says to the gathered teens, smile on her face as she sits next to baby Arthur."I'll see you all tomorrow and let you know if anything else pops up about the case, if you want."

"You sure you don't want us here for when Peter shows up?"Scott asks with concern in his eyes."Pretty sure that bat won't do too much damage if Stiles swings it at him."

"It'll probably be better if it's just me asking, but thank you for the offer."Ashley says with a smile for the young wolf."And Stiles will be upstairs if he comes over, so no risk of bat swinging in the first place." As everyone says their goodbyes and leaves the house, Stiles sulking as he heads up the stairs, Ashley gives a short sigh and sits next to Gwaine and Arthur, picking the baby up and placing him in her lap before placing a call to Peter.  
******************************************

She somehow convinced her uncle as well that she would be ok on her own with the older wolf, so when Peter finally showed up, knocking on the door softly,she was all alone except for Gwaine and Arthur, both in the living room. Opening up the door she noticed he had a curious grin on his face, as well as a twinkle in his eyes as he followed her in and shut the door behind him."I must admit, I didn't expect to be invited over tonight, though I'm quite pleased you did. I thought you were having a night in with the pack?"

"I was."She says quietly as they both stand in the hallway, not quite ready to bring him in without somewhat of an explanation."The thing is, we had kind of a situation happen, and you were one of the only people I could think of that might be able to help out."

"Oh really?"He says, curious look growing."I'm flattered. What kind of situation, exactly?"

"Well, let me just say this first. If you say yes, I will be spending a little more time with you after school, until the situation gets resolved. Not only that, but I will owe you big time."

"You almost make it sound like conjucal visits."Peter says with a laugh, causing her to relax a bit."Go on, show me this situation so I can see exactly what I can do to help you out and get more time with you at the same time."

Ashley nods, then takes his hand and leads him into the living room, directing him towards the two bodies on the couch."Peter, this is Arthur."She says, noticing the raising of his eyebrow at the baby."One of the angels who helps out my hunter friends dropped him off with me about an hour ago, his parents were murdered by a shapeshifter, and they didn't feel it was safe for him where they were going, so they decided to volunteer me to babysit."

"Why exactly wouldn't it be safe for the child with them?"

"Arthur is kind of a shapeshifter himself."Ashley explains, watching his eyebrows go up into his forehead."While I was cussing out Dean over his voicemail, Arthur saw a picture of another baby on a magizine and shifted in front of everyone, explosion of blood, skin and all. It's not safe because they're currently infiltrating a group of hunters they think is finding supernatural creatues for an unknown baddie to torture and mutilate, and there have actually been other children in the area gone missing we thnk may be baby shifters as well. Because of that, they thought it would be safer with me."

"Well, at least they have the sense to think that."Peter muses, picking up baby Arthur while Gwaine looks up to make sure the baby was still ok."Is it only when it sees a picture of another baby that it shifts?"

"I'm not really sure. From what I've seen and been told, it's different for every shapeshifter, and most don't even start shifting until they are a little bit older, but just in case we've kept pictures of other babies away."

"And what exactly is the favor?" He asks, thinking he knows but wanting to hear it from her.

"Well,"she starts, wringing her hands together and looking nervous."I was wondering if you woudn't mind keeping Arthur until we get all this figured out. If you can't I understand, but if you will I'll come over after school to help, and I can even take him on the weekend if I need to. I just figured with everything going on, I'd rather him be with someone who can help protect him if anything attacks, and this way we can spend a little more time together. I know you've been wanting to, and now I could finally see your apartment."She lays it on thick, biting her lip nervously as she looks up at him, hoping for the best as he glances between her and baby Arthur."Please?"

After a couple of seconds that seems like forever he smiles down at her, baby Arthur still in his arms and sleeping peacefully."Of course I will, you don't need to sway me with the promise of your time, though I certainly won't say no to it."When she breathes a sigh of relief, he smiles even wider at her, taking a bit of hair that escaped and tucking it gently behind her ear."It'll give me a chance to show off my cooking skills. I need to ask, though, is the bag the only things young Arthur arrived with? Because I admit I'm lacking anything in my apartment babywise."

"The only thing we have is a carseat that Cas dropped off about ten minutes ago."She admits guiltily."I can buy some things if you need them, or ask Cas or Gabe for some things…"

"That won't be necsasarry, I don't mind picking up a couple of things."Peter says, waving off her offer unconcerned."I can ask Cora to come over and watch him while I go get them. I assume you need me to take him tonight?"

"Yes please."She says, giving him a grateful smile."I can come over after class is done tomorrow if you'd like?"

"That would be wonderful."He practically purrs, looking over Arthur once more and picking up the bag of his few belongings."I'm lucky that I decided to drive the car here, instead of running. Do you have any preferences to dinner tommorrow?"

"As long as there's no broccoli I'm sure whatever you make will be wonderful."She says, leaning forward and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, causing him to preen slightly."Thank you so much, Peter. You're a lifesaver."

"If it means more kisses in my future than it's worth it."He says back to her, causing her to blush slightly."I need to ask though, would you be at all adverse to my seeing if I can get Arthur to shift again? I must admit I am curious about it."

"As long as he doesn't do it in public, you don't mind cleaning up the mess afterwards and comfort him because it will scare him when it happens, go ahead. It will hurt him a bit though, so please not that ofton."She says seriously to him, and he nods in agreement."Depending on how long he'll be here, we'll need to try and train him anyway so he can fit in better."

She walks him out to the car, holding Arthur so he can put in the carseat, then handing him off so that he can get buckled in."Thank you so much."She says to Peter once he closes the door and turns to her, leaning against the car."This means a lot to me that you're willing to help, and I won't forget it."

"Think nothing of it."He says, leaning up and taking one step forward."I'm helping myself as much as I'm helping you. I think it's a perfect case of you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. And since my idiot nephew is still making far too much noise with his new fling, it gives me a very good reason to stay away and not hear..or smell them."He gives a slight shiver at that, and she can't help but laugh.

"Glad to be of help, then."She says with a mischevious look in her eyes as he inches closer, then seems to almost nuzzle her hair before taking a deep breath, then placing a feather light kiss on her forehead.

"Until tomorrow."He says, looking like the cat that caught the canary as he walks around to the driver side."Oh, by chance do you remember what you said before I left your room the night of our first date? You said we could test on our second date if I could kiss like I did that night on your roof still. Just letting you know, I'm taking your word for it, and plan on proving that I can." Leaving her at that, he grins and climbs into the car, driving away extremely pleased by the way tonight turned out.

She watches him drive away as her mind drifts to that night on the roof, and the kiss where he pressed her up against the roof and held her there, and decides she needs to go back in the house and take a cold shower to cool herself down.


	39. Lamb, Westerns and babies

Ashley pulls up with Gwaine to a beautiful brick apartment building, vines climbing up it, an underground garage protected by keypad, with a courtyard in the center, and looks on appreciatively, wondering if she should finally look into getting her own place. A whine from Gwaine brings her back down to earth and she coasts over to the keypad, putting in the code that Peter gave to get in, then drives in slowly to park next to Peters car.

Stiles had protested her going to the apartment all day long, much to the annoyance of everyone around him, even managing to get himself detention when his chemistry teacher caught him texting her during a test. She had finally had to pull him aside during the music class and tell him to back the hell off before she "Accidentally" shows Lydia all the poetry that he wrote about her at one point, as well as a very well written story depicting him as a pirate captain and her as his saucy wench. That finally caused him to shut up, as well as turn a very lovely shade of pale.

"I know how you feel about him Stiles, Lord knows you don't keep that a secret." She said to him before taking them back inside, willing him to look her in the eye." But I'm an adult, and more than capable of taking care of myself." She pauses for a moment, contemplative. "Would it make you feel better if I promised to call Gabe if he tries anything I don't like?"

"Make it Lucifer and you have a deal."

She gave him an odd look. "Why Luce?"

"Because, while I know all of them are your good buddies, I've seen the look on that dudes face when someone hurt you, and he was contemplating murder. I'm ok with that."

She had laughed and agreed, knowing it was true, hoping she wouldn't need him. She was pretty sure that if he did actually try anything, Gwaine would be able to tell and would just tear him a new one, so she wasn't too worried. The rest of the pack, while worried, were much better at keeping it to themselves, though Lydia did send her a cheeky text saying to simply have fun. She was glad to have the sassy, intelligent girl in her pack, especially since it meant she wasn't the only one flirting with someone considered to be an enemy.

Currently she was standing below the apartment of someone most considered, if not an enemy, an annoyance that never seemed to go away and seemed to find joy in popping up where he wasn't wanted, according to Derek the last time they had spoken to one another. From the texts she had exchanged with Peter so far today, Cora had been cautious about coming over to watch Arthur, considering Peter was, well, you know, Peter, but after he had sent a couple of pictures and explained the reasoning behind it, offering a chance to get away from the angry sex loft, she had came by and agreed to watch the baby for a bit while he picked some much needed things up. Of course she hadn't stayed too long after he had returned, still a bit wary of being around him, but she seemed to enjoy being around baby Arthur enough.

Ashley was actually very curious about what all Peter would consider nessacities, knowing how much he liked to spend on his car alone. Releasing Gwaine from the straps that held him snug onto the bike seat, she stepped back to let him jump down, chuckling when the first thing he does is go over to mark his territory on Peters car. "Really? Is this your way of protesting as well? Should I be worried that you're going to pee all over the furniture?" When Gwaine does nothing but give her a wolfy grin, she shakes her head and ruffles his fur affectionately before looking over to the elevator leading up the apartments. "Well, what do you say we see just how much Peter bought for the kid? Considering how small the inside of his car is, it can't be too much, surely."

Someday she'll learn not to assume.

"Welcome to my little sanctuary. "Peter says to the two of them with a pleasant smile on his face, opening the door wide for them to come on in. The first thing she notices is a delicious smell coming from what looked to be a spacious kitchen, done up all in dark wood and granite countertops, complete with gleaming top of the line appliances. Smiling back at him once her attention once her brought back by the nuzzling of Gwaine, she shrugs off her jacket and puts it in Peters waiting hands. As he goes to hang it on a coat rack, she takes another quick look around, noticing everything seems to be top of the line, from the entertainment center in the living room, to the laptop sitting on the coffee table with, of all things, Pinterest pulled up, to the speaker system located in every corner of the apartment she could see so far, to the furniture that managed to look both expensive and comfortable. The only thing that looked out of place so far was a soft looking baby blanket draped over the couch, a bright blue amongst all the warm reds and browns.

"What do you think?" Peter asks as he turns back around, watching the way she takes in everything around her, Gwaine standing loyally at her side as if waiting for her to make the first move. "I have to admit, I was a bit nervous about having you come by."

"Why were you nervous? You have a beautiful place here." She says honestly, confused why he would be nervous, considering how sure of himself he usually was around her. "Not only that, but it smells amazing in here. I could swear that I smell…is that mint?"

"It is indeed." He says with a pleased grin. "I find that mint goes quite well with lamb, wouldn't you agree? And thank you, I had quite a bit of input on the design when I moved in. Also…I was nervous because I've been trying to get you on a second date forever, and now not only have you agreed to one, but the only other creatures to bother us are Gwaine and Arthur. Technically, I finally have you alone."

She simply shakes her head, slight blush on her cheeks. "You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"My lady, I pride myself on it. Would you like to see Arthurs room? He should be awake from his nap about now." When she nods at him, he takes her hand and leads her out of the living room and into a short hallway, pausing at a shut door. Opening it up, she realizes he did in fact go a bit crazy when it came to shopping for the baby shapeshifter, as she walks into a room filled with soft blankets and toys, a matching crib, dresser, changing table and rocking chair, and an extremely cute puppy theme throughout the entire room. Not only that, but he had somehow found wall stickers to give the walls a forest look, and there looked to be a small closet full of various tiny clothes. Looking inside the crib, she sees Arthur(at least she assumes that it's Arthur, as he's now white with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes)awake and clutching a fuzzy wolf toy. Shaking her head again, she reaches down and picks him up, giving Peter an amused look as she balances Arthur on her hip.

"When you said you were going to buy him some things, I assumed you were going to buy him diapers, formula, maybe some toys. I didn't expect all of this. How the hell did you fit it into the car?"

"Please. I know where to go to have the big stuff like this delivered." He says, cocking his eyebrow at her and smirking. "And you said you had no idea how long he would be here, so why not get him settled in the right way while he is? This was just a spare room anyway, and honestly I enjoyed decorating it. Some of it I even had from before.. "He goes silent, a haunted look in his eyes she just manages to catch before it disappears just as fast as it appears. "Anyway, it really wasn't that big a deal, and he seems to like it. Why don't we all move to the living room, so he can have some tummy time, and I can finish up dinner while you enjoy a glass of wine." Without waiting for her to answer, he turns and heads out of the room and back towards the kitchen, probably to try and save face. She turns and grabs the stuffed wolf toy out of the crib and follows him out, turning off the light and heading back into the living room where Peter has laid the blue blanket down on the ground for Arthur to be placed down on.

Laying him down and placing the wolf toy in front on him, she smiles as Gwaine lays down next to the baby shapeshifter, nudging him with his wet nose and cocking his head to the side as he watches him giggle and kick and try to reach him. She keeps watching until Peter taps her on the shoulder, then hands her a glass of white wine before taking a seat next to her and turning the tv on to one of the various music channels, causing calming classical to come out of the speakers. "So, I see you got him to change again…how did it go?"

"About how you described it would. "He says honestly with a bit of a frown at first. "I admit I got curious, so when I got him home I showed him a picture of another baby, just to see if he would do it. Wouldn't you know it, Arthur here saw the picture and a couple of minutes later he exploded in a mess of blood and skin. Once I got over my initial shock of the fact he was now a screaming, blonde haired baby girl, I picked him up, calmed him down, then took him to the sink to wash off what was still on him, then put him down to sleep while I cleaned up the mess."

"And the second time? Since he's obviously not a little girl anymore." She says, taking a sip of the wine and smiling at the fact he remembered what she liked. "He's definitely a cutie in this shape, not that he wasn't before."

"I'm glad you think so." Peter says, smiling broadly at her statement. "Because the second time was a bit rougher, considering Cora walked in as Arthur here exploded. Oh, and because he's a mirror image of me as a baby."

"You would make him your evil twin." She jokes, much to Peters delight. "Poor Cora though…what did she think was happening?"

"Well, the first thing she did was run over to make sure Arthur got well away from me. Once she realized he wasn't actually injured, there was quite a bit of freaking out as she demanded I tell her what was going on. When I finally got her calmed down and informed of the situation, she calmed Arthur down again while I cleaned the mess up again and went out to get his stuff. I'm actually a bit worried about her, she's still ill from her injuries, and Deaton hasn't been able to figure it out."

"Does that happen often with born weres?"She asks curiously, seeing the look of concern on his face that looks so foreign.

"No, no it doesn't. We don't get sick, unless we've somehow been injected with mistletoe or mountain ash, and she doesn't remember being around either. I would blame Deucalion, but I'm willing to bet he would have told you if he had done anything like that. My only other guess is unfortunately…"

"The Darach." Ashley finishes for him, looking over at Arthur and Gwaine with a frown as they both go silent. Gwaine was dragging himself across the floor using his front legs, trying to teach Arthur to crawl, Arthur just watching with a happy smile on his face. They both watch this for a couple of minutes, sipping on their wine thoughtfully, until a timer goes off in the kitchen, causing Peter to excuse himself and go check on the food. While he fiddles around in the kitchen, she takes the chance to finish off her glass of wine, then go sit down on the floor next to Arthur, picking him up, placing him on her lap, and grabbing the toy wolf to tease him with. Gwaine sat next to her and watched, tail wagging happily, as she would take the wolf and make little sneaky noises as she edged it closer, then gently attacked him with it, causing him to laugh and giggle every time.

After a little bit of watching this, Gwaine trotted away for a moment, coming back with a soft ball he found in Arthurs room, and placed it in the baby's lap, looking up expectantly. Ashley takes the ball and, after putting Arthurs hand on it, has him throw it across the room for Gwaine to chase and bring back. Arthur gets a kick out of this, giggling like crazy every time the ball is chased down and brought back, grabbing for the ball himself every time it's dropped in his lap, and every once in a while grabbing for Gwaine as well, resulting in wolfy kisses. Not for the first time, Ashley finds herself wondering if Arthur, or shape shifters in general, can shift into animal forms as well, making her imagine Arthur as a wolf pup. Smiling at the thought, she puts Arthur back down on the ground, with the ball and wolf toy in front of him. "Can you keep an eye on him for me?" She asks Gwaine, stretching out with a groan before looking to face her protective wolf friend. "I'm gonna go check on Peter and dinner, see how much longer we got. Come get me if he has an accident in his diaper, or he gets upset." Gwaine seems to nod, nudging at her with his nose, then goes back over to Arthur as she stands up and heads to the kitchen.

When she enters it, she sees Peter slicing a grilled piece of lamb into thin slices, placing them on two plates already holding what looked to be seasoned basmati rice and a spinach salad. Once the lamb was completely sliced, he spooned a mushroom sauce over it, as well as the rice, taking a sip of wine as he looks over his work with a smile. "Wow." She says with a smile, walking up and closing her eyes as she takes a deep sniff of the food. "That looks…and smells…really good. I know you said you knew how to cook, but I really didn't expect it to look this pretty. Guess I should have known better."

"Thank you." He says with a light blush, chugging down the remainder of his wine and turning to face her. "I'm a firm believer in food looking as well as it tastes, and after eating hospital food for so long I wanted to eat stuff that didn't look like fried mush anymore. Would you like a refill?" He asks when he notices the empty glass in her hand. Taking it, he refills it and hands it back, filling up his own as well as they both take a small sip, enjoying the crisp taste. "The best part about this particular meal is that Arthur can eat some of the rice that I cooked a bit longer than the rest to make sure it was extra soft, and there was enough leftover lamb and rice that I could fix a bowl for dear Gwaine as well. I didn't think you would be coming here without him this time, as we weren't in a public place, so I made sure to buy a big enough piece to compensate."

"That was sweet of you to think of him."

"Well, you two are a package deal, so it only makes sense to stay on not only your good side, but his." Peter says with a smirk, only not as cocky as usual. "Now, since Arthurs food is ready, do you mind feeding him while I finish up with ours? I have some teething cookies for him once he's finished so we can enjoy ours, then have a couple of movies I thought we could choose from to watch. I think you'll like the choices."

Arthur was, as most babies are at that age, an extremely messy eater, but he seemed to really enjoy the rice all the same. Not only that, but after he had been fed and given the teething cookie, she got to enjoy what was possibly the best grilled lamb she had ever had, the spinach salad having a very savory brown butter sauce that made her mouth water the moment it touched her tongue. She had a very hard time not moaning from the taste of it, always a very vocal eater, though she could tell that Peter was smirking several times during the meal, indicating he knew very well what she thought of the food. As well, Gwaine finished off his food quickly, opting to sit between Ashley and Arthur so that he could snap up any crumbs that fell off of his high chair, keeping the floor nice and clean for their host. Once they were finished, Ashley took Arthur to his bedroom for a diaper change and to get cleaned up, while Peter took the dishes off to be cleaned.

Once he was clean and changed into a cute little pajama onesie, Ashley fixed him a bottle, then pulled out a jumperoo from his room, placing it in the middle of the floor, then sets him in it, handing him his bottle just as Peter comes from placing all the dishes in the dishwasher. She takes a seat on the plush, chocolate brown couch, wine glass on a coaster atop the table next to it, Gwaine taking a spot at her feet close to baby Arthur, while Peter takes a hard drive from his laptop and plugs in into the tv, plopping himself next to her. She watches curiously, the only sound being Arthur playing with the spinny toys on his jumperoo, while the older were searches through the folders until he gets to one labeled 'classic movies', and clicks on it. "Sooo…." He says with a smile at the widening of her eyes. "Anything strike your fancy?"

"Are you kidding?" She says in an excited voice, taking all the movies in with the glee of a child getting asked to pick out the ice cream flavor at the store for being good. "Some of these I've been looking around for for who knows how long!" He hands her the remote, and she slowly starts going through the entire folder, not stopping until she gets to the end, then doubling back and settling on one in particular. "I gotta choose the great scout, it's been on my mind since our last date and I'm feeling the need for some Oliver Reed. Is that ok?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it." He says with an indulgent smile, taking another remote and using it to dim the lights, then clicking on the movie for it to start. "I've actually been holding off on watching it in hopes you might get to join me. Maybe if we have time we can watch Cat Ballou afterwards, keeping with the Lee Marvin pattern? Arthur should most likely be ready for bed, if not asleep by then, and it might be good for you to get away from teenagers for a little longer. Believe me, I know better than anyone how annoying teen were can be, much less teens in general."

"Well, when you put it that way." She says with a soft smile, grabbing her class of wine and clinking it against his gently, before turning her attention to the movie, the only other sounds being the jumperoo as it starts playing. Arthur turned out to be one of the best behaved babies ever, only getting upset halfway through the movie as Gwaine kept him happy mostly before then, Ashley going to pick him up when he got tired of being in his jumperoo and plopping him gently in her lap, sitting closer to Peter when she sat back down and pressing up against his side. By the time the movie ended, Arthur was fast asleep with his head cradled against her chest, causing Peter to chuckle.

"Lucky guy." He says softly before standing up and carefully taking the baby from her, walking through the dark (which he can most likely see perfectly in) to Arthur's room, where he lays him down and closes the door all the way except for a small crack in case he wakes up upset in the middle of the night. When he comes back, walking carefully around Gwaine who fell asleep around the same time Arthur did, he sits himself back down next to her, as close as he had been when Arthur had been asleep in her lap, and starts the next movie, stretching as he raises his arms above his head and placing one of the on the top of couch above her. She eyes the hand next to her and shakes her head.

"Oldest trick in the book, don't ya think?" She says, amused as the intro music starts up. He glances over at her with a smile in his eyes.

"Can't blame a man for trying. Don't you feel like getting more comfortable? I won't judge."

"I bet you wont." She says under her breath, knowing he can hear her perfectly well, but actually accepts the invitation and snuggles closer, enjoying his natural heat, as well as the light, spicy scent of his aftershave. She can feel his body relaxing as he lowers his arm around her, and she can't help but relax along with him, feeling more normal than she has in a long time, except for that first night Lucifer stayed over to watch movies with her and Jace. His fingers rub slow circles on her arm, and she can't help but sigh at the sensation. It goes like this for about 15 minutes before Peter decides he wants to clear up something between them.

"I…feel like I need to apologize for something." He says softly, guilt in his voice she's not used to hearing, causing her to look over at him in surprise. "About the whole Argent thing. I'll admit I was jealous, and you didn't deserve it. It was just strange to smell him on you, even as slight as it was I could tell it was there. I don't know much about Incubi and Succubi, but I do know they can highly increase emotions about certain things, so it wasn't your fault, whatever did happen. And I'll admit it, Argent is an attractive man, one I'd go for in different circumstances. So I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for what it's worth."

"It's worth a lot to me, honestly." She says softly, looking up at him before burrowing back into his side. "And in our defense, we didn't have all the details before we started the hunt because Dean is a bit of a dumbass at times. True, we did have to act the part to lure them to us in the first place, and they were ramping up our emotions quite a bit, but we had planned on stopping once they were dead. Only…"

"Only what?" Peter presses, hoping to hear the whole story from her as her eyes stay on the screen.

"What Dean failed to let Cas tell them was that once these two were killed, all the excess lust they collected would flow out of them and into the closest people around, causing anyone to come in contact with it to feel the need to…well, fuck. Problem was, we had the room warded so nothing could leave, and the closest people around were Sam, Dean, Cas and Crowley, and we couldn't let them get in contact with it. So, we ended up trapping ourselves in the hotel room with all that pent up lust, and had to get rid of it the only way we knew how, the only way we could. We were both consenting adults, it's not like it was rape or anything, but I didn't like that it gave us no choice."

"Of course you didn't, no one would." He says, lifting her head so he can look at her squarely. "They should have gotten all the information before asking you to help, and not put you into that situation. You didn't deserve that, you or Argent. Just like you don't deserve Derek treating you like he is because you tried to save some lives." He gently strokes her cheek with his thumb, looking down at her with a soft expression. "You're a caring person who deserves more, and I give you full permission to kick my ass if I ever do anything like that to you. I'll even supply a tazer just for it."

She gives a soft laugh at that as his thumb stays on her cheek, causing happy little crinkles to appear around his eyes. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." As she says this her eyes meet his once more, and she can't help but feel drawn closer to him, warmth from his hand flowing into her face, and he brings his head down to meet her lips in a gentle kiss, her hand resting on his chest and feeling his heart beat faster as their lips move against one another, softer than she ever thought possible from him. Ending it they look at one another, Peter's eyes darkening before he swoops in for another one, more insistent this time, and her hand moves from his chest to circling the back of his neck as he pounders her mouth, slipping his tongue along her lips and causing her to open hers just enough that he can slip it inside, his hand moving from her cheek, down her arm softly and gripping it once before moving down to her waist, causing her to mewl softly when his fingers barely brush the side of her breast.

The sound causes him to grip her waist and shift his body, lowering hers down until her back touches the seat of the couch, and he lowers himself down with her, one arm keeping himself up and not dropping down onto her like he'd really like to do, taking it slow and easy as his tongue swirls with hers. Her hand runs softly through his hair, nails raking his scalp, causing him to growl deep and low and make tremors run through her body. As his body lowers ever so slightly between her legs, she feels his erection barely brush against her blue jeans covered core, she moans ever so slightly, her hips raising unconsciously to meet his, and she can feel him smirking through the kiss.

When they finally break the kiss so she can catch her breath, his eyes are glowing ever so slightly that supernatural blue, showing how amok his emotions really are running. She smiles and strokes her thumb against his cheek this time, noticing with pleasure he nuzzles against it. "Your wolf is showing." She says softly, pressing a brief and tender kiss to his lips.

"It's your fault." He says back, not moving from his position nor moving his gaze. "Your bring it out in me. Does it worry you, seeing it come out?"

"Not at all, some of my best friends have glowing eyes. It's kind of nice knowing I can do that to you to be honest. Does it worry you?"

"A bit…I don't like losing control." He replies honestly, lifting himself up and offering her a hand up as well, pressing kiss atop her forehead and bringing her back up against him, still looking down at her. "I went so long not having control over what happened to me, now I can't help but crave it. Every time I'm around you, though, my control seems to slip, and I feel like any carefully laid plans I might have would go right out the window."

"It's not always a bad thing to lose control, silly wolf." She tells him, snuggling back into his side and once more enjoying his scent. "Everyone does it once in a while, it means you're human….and you know what I mean." She says when he opens his mouth with a playful expression on his face. "Don't be afraid to, let loose every so often. As long as it doesn't end in murder sprees, it'll be fine."

"So, does letting loose include you maybe moving to my bed and not going home tonight? I could see myself feeling better if we both lost a bit of control tonight." Peter told her slyly, raising his eyebrows suggestively at her with a appreciative leer.

"Tell ya what." She replies, taking her wine glass and draining it before smiling up at him. "Let's finish off that bottle of wine, and see how I feel when the movies over. If I'm asleep, you can tuck me into bed and cuddle with me while we sleep, because I know you're likely to be a major cuddler. If I'm awake…well let's see what happens there. How does that sound?"

Peter, perfectly happy with that idea, refills both of their glasses with the remainder of the wine bottle and finishes the movie off happily with her. In the end she stays awake, and Peter carries her to his bed, letting her borrow an oversized shirt to wear as either way he wasn't going to let her drive, forgetting she didn't have the metabolism of a wolf and would actually be drunk. However, the moment she crawls into the bed and under the covers, he looks down and realizes she's fallen asleep, a content smile on her face. He shakes his head and lays down against her back, wrapping an arm around her and bringing her flush against his body, taking a deep inhale of her scent before settling down to sleep himself, wondering how he was this lucky.

Now all he needed was to be an alpha, like he deserved to be, and he would have everything he wanted.

Meanwhile, halfway across the country, Dean was facing a shape shifter who was looking for his children. Dean kept refusing to tell him where the baby was, and before he knew it, an exact copy of him was standing across the room, smirking while other hunters looked on.

"I should have done in the first place, it makes it so much easier to find information." He tells the stunned Winchester. "Let's see…Beacon Hills? And a young woman named Ashley? So nice of you to keep all this information stored for me…I'll send my regards when I see her."

With that he walks away, leaving a warehouse full of injured and stunned hunters wondering what the hell just happened, and Samuel wondering why his boss didn't take the shifter Alpha and save his hunters from getting hurt, one of them killed. "Who the hell is Ashley?" He yells at Sam and Dean, only to see they've both gotten the hell out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, serously check out Cat Ballou, as well as The Great Scout and Cathouse Thursday, they're both great classic films, both with great musical scenes, I highly recomend them


	40. Running is the worst exercise ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter while i work on a major part coming up, with a bit of sexy times thrown in. Look away if easily blushy. Also, probably about 6 more chapters before we end this arc and move on to a whole new kettle of fish, including a...Dum dum dum, charecter death.

Ashley woke slowly from her pleasant rest, dreams already starting to fade from her memory as her internal alarm kicks into gear. As her brain registers the fact that the ray of light that usual peeks through her window was missing, she starts noticing other little things as well.

Like, for example, not only were the sheets she found herself wrapped in incredibly soft, a much higher feeling count than the sheets on her own bed, but that she was wearing nothing but her underthings and a long loose shirt almost as soft as the sheets. That alone made her more alert, as she would always make sure she was at least wearing a pair of shorts to bed, in case she got visitors in the middle of the night, or there was some sort of emergency, which honestly were both very likely situations considering where she lived. As well, she had an arm wrapped around her, hand resting on her stomach, keeping her close to the warm, hard behind her.

It takes a couple of seconds for it to register that she had, indeed, spent the night at Peters apartment the night before, and while they didn't actually do the deed as she fell asleep almost as soon as she hit the sheets, they had, in fact, slept together in his opulent cocoon of a California king sized bed. Looking around, she notices light blocking blinds keeping the morning sun from sneaking in, the only light coming from the 50 inch television gracing the wall directly across from the bed, the light next to the Samsung logo lit up red. On the bedside table next to her was her phone being charged, as well as a small radio connected to Arthurs room, so that they could hear if he got upset in the middle of the night. She smiles, knowing Peter would likely hear Arthur without the need of a radio, but that it was most likely there so she could hear as well.

As if he can tell that she's thinking about him, Peter moves slightly, tightening his grip around her and bringing her even closer to himself, nuzzling into her neck with a happy sigh and making her shiver as he places a soft sleepy kiss on it. That combined with the fact that he presses his morning wood against her, eliciting a soft moan, causes him to wake as well, and she can feel him smiling against her neck.

"Good morning." He murmurs against her skin, the vibrations from it giving her a warm feeling that starts at her toes and moves steadily up.

"Mmmmm. I'd say it back, but from the feel of things you're already having one." She replies cheekily, and he chuckles to himself.

"Yes well, I'd apologize for it, but that would imply I'm, well, sorry." He says as he purposely moves his hips forward, pressing himself against her. "And we both know I'm very, very, not sorry. I'm pretty sure you don't mind either from your lack of complaining." When she doesn't immediately reply he takes the chance to ghost his hand away from her stomach up into the shirt she's wearing, sliding up her skin until his fingers brush up against her nipples.

Okay, so she was halfway right. Underwear, but no bra….good to know.

She gives a quiet moan as he runs his fingers over one of her nipples, then the other, until they're both pebbled, sensitive to the touch from his ministrations, and Peter lays more soft kisses against her neck, licking her pulse point and causing heat to pool at her core. Stretching out she raises one arm up and back, her hand cording through his hair as she turns her head towards him for a kiss, still tasting the faint remnants of last nights wine as he slips a tongue in to play with her own.

After a couple of minutes like that she takes the chance to gently bite down on his lower lip, sucking it into her own mouth and smiling as she sees his eyes widening, a faint blue glow starting to show. With a soft growl, he smiles back evilly and starts to run his hand back down her body, pausing for a second at her panty line and toying with it, running his finger along the edge of it before venturing in and running a finger along her slit, causing her to gasp and tighten her grip on his hair.

"Peter…" She moans, bucking slightly as he hits a particurely sensitive spot. "I..we..ugh…"

"Hush now." He chides as he continues to merely run a finger up and down her lips, finally inserting it slowly as he notices the frustration on her face from his teasing. "I've dreamt of this for a while now, and plan to finally live it out, so you really should just sit back and enjoy it." Before she can argue he slips a single finger in all the way, effectively silencing her as she closes her eyes and lifts her hips to try and get him deeper in as he slowly slides his fingers in and out, torturing her with his pace as he gently bites down on her neck, then licks again over the bite. While he does this she moves her leg over his, allowing him better access as she bites down on her bottom lip to try and keep herself from making noise.

Smirking as he notices her reaction, he contemplates for a moment before removing his finger. As she begins to complain, however, he moves his own body and rolls her under him, holding himself up with one arm as he continues to smirk down at her. "Sorry, needed a better view." He tells the flushed woman, leaning down for a heated kiss as he pushes her panties to the side and inserts two fingers this time, causing a delicious friction as she starts to buck her hips up once more in reflex to the spot he keeps hitting. He moves his mouth down to her breasts, the shirt having been lifted up while he was playing with her nipples, and while his rough tongue licks and sucks them, he moves his thumb to press down on her nub, causing her to finally moan louder as she scratches her nails down his back.

Growling again at the sweet pain, he pulls up and looks down at her, eyes full on supernatural blue as he stares into hers, dark and heavy lidded, only widening as she notices his canines getting longer. "Peter, I…fuck that feels good…I swear if you bite me with your teeth like that I'm gonna do so much worse than kick your ass…so close!" It becomes harder to focus on speech as he speeds up the thrusts of his fingers, but she feels that she got her point across as his own eyes darken for a second at the thought of biting her exactly as she said, but he manages to give a jerky nod as he feels her body start to stiffen, close to bursting.

"No biting, no matter how much I would like to." He manages to get out throatily. "But you gotta come for me, I need to see your face when you do." He increases both his pressure and his thrusts, staring down at her lustily.

His words and actions have just the desired effect, as seconds later her entire body shakes from the powerful orgasm that overtakes her, leaving her seeing stars as she collapses back onto the bed, sweaty and sated as she looks up to see Peter smiling like the cat that cat the canary, then was awarded a bowl of cream for it. He gives her a soft kiss before collapsing next to her, head held up on his arm as he gazes at her. "That..was everything I imagined it to be, and more." He tells her, grinning. "Seems like you enjoyed it as well."

"Stop looking so smug, it fits you way too well." She finally manages to get out, closing her eyes as the last of the tremors in her body stop, then glancing over at him. "I'm almost afraid to tell you how much I did enjoy it in case it gets even worse. Your head would probably explode."

"So you did enjoy it then."

"Oh, shut up, you know I did." She says, turning to face him. "Only now, we have another problem to deal with."

"Oh? And what's that?" He asks, cocking his eyebrow at her as she gives a sly grin.

"Well…your little problem still needs to be fixed." As his eyes widen, starting to glow once more at the thought, she climbs on top of him and starts returning the favor.

They both eventually had to get out of bed, as Arthur started crying over the intercom and Gwaine needed to be taken outside. Luckily, both were happy and sated by the time they were forced to finally leave, the only thing keeping Ashley from staying being the fact that she had already made plans with the pack, as well as the twins and Deucalion. Her pack was being remarkably reasonable about the older alpha, much more so than she expected even with the truce in place, and they had asked if an invitation could be extended to the three of them to join them in pack bonding and practice. Unfortunately, due to Dereks being a stubborn ass, they couldn't do it at the old house like last time, so they were going to meet at the park, stretch, then run around the trail that circled it at normal speed so that not only the regular humans could keep up, but that they didn't draw any attention to themselves. Even the girls planned on running with them this time, both finally convinced that with everything going on in town, it would be best if they made sure to stay in shape as well.

The only ones who wouldn't be running would be Ashley and Deucalion; Deucalion because as a supposed blind man it might look strange for him to go running with a bunch of teenagers, and Ashley because frankly she hated running with a passion that defied all odds of nature and instead would jog in place at home, part of her usual morning exercise routine. That, and she would be sitting with Deucalion to keep him company while the others ran, as well as Gwaine for part of the time, as she was pretty sure he would join in the run for a little bit at least. Sure, running was healthy for you and all that crap, but at what cost?

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" She asked Peter before leaving the apartment, an oatmeal covered Arthur grinning at her from the wolfs arms. "You two could get some sun, spend some more time with me…might be fun!"

"I hate to tell you this, but you're horribly optimistic." Peter says with a smile, watching as Gwaine catches a glob of oatmeal that falls from the baby's arm. "Most there would be highly uncomfortable with me hanging around. While I usually enjoy that, I'll leave your little teenage pack in peace today so they can better get acquainted with the alphas. I know that's very important to you."

"You have a point there, Stiles would likely be glaring at you the entire time." She admits with a smile, giving him a kiss, then kissing Arthur on the one spot on his head not covered with food. As she goes to leave the apartment, though, a thought strikes her. "Hey, Peter?"

"Yes?"

"You…you are part of Dereks pack, aren't you? You aren't an omega?"

There's a second where she could swear his eyes harden with what looked surprisingly like anger, but it's gone so fast she blames it as a trick of the light. "Of course I am, why do you ask?"

She breathes a sigh of relief. "I just wanted to make sure. Deucalion has been trying to better inform me of pack dynamics and other things I need to know as an alpha, like what happens if you're an omega for too long, and it struck me I had no idea if you were part of a pack again. I'd hate for you to go insane when there was something I could do to help."

"No need to worry about me, I'm safe with my family." Peter says so smoothly that she doesn't realize he didn't exactly answer the question. As he watches her and Gwaine drive off through his window, there's an uneasy look on his face as he hopes she doesn't realize his answer wasn't actually an answer, and that the only reason he would need to lie to her is that he wasn't in fact part of Dereks little pack. Family yes, pack no.

Alphas don't join other packs, after all, other than Deucalions little shitstorm. Alphas lead their own. And Peter was, above all else, an alpha.

Frowning deeply, he turned to the direction of the bathroom, where it was time to wash all the food off of his little charge.

"You don't have to sit with me, you know." Deucalion said to the young woman sitting on a blanket with him on the grass in the middle of the walking trail. After leading all of the teens in a series of stretches, she had plopped down on the blanket with him while they set off running, the wolves pacing themselves so that the humans could keep up, which technically was a way to train their control in itself. Gwaine was currently running with them, enjoying being outside and getting exercise with the rest of his pack. "I'll be perfectly fine by myself if you want to run with the rest of them."

She gives a quiet snort, looking over at him with a raised eyebrow as the group passes by them. "Not only would that be rude, but I hate running and avoid doing it willingly at all costs. I'm perfectly fine sitting right here with you and observing, thank you very much, and going over notes."

"Probably for the best you weren't turned then. It seems most of our time we spend running." Deucalion comments dryly as she looks back down at the spiral bound notebook on her lap, halfway filled with random scribbles.

"Ugh, sounds horrible. You are right though, they end up running way too much for my own good. A least Gwaine gets something out of it."

He glances over at her, eyes glowing red through his tinted glasses enabling him to actually see. "What are you writing in, if I might ask? It looks like you've spent quite a bit of time with it, considering you're at least halfway through."

"It's just something I started keeping with me when Sam and Dean began training me." She replies, not looking up as she jots another note down, marks the page, then flips to the front. "Every time I find out something new, like say about a different species, or a power that a supe has I didn't know about, or a tidbit of information Gabe or Luce tell me, I write it down in here as soon as I'm able to so I don't forget. About every, oh, ten pages or so, I go back and enter everything into the computer for safe keeping, and Stiles goes back over it all and organizes it for easier searching if I need the info again. It's gonna be like a Wikipedia of sorts, only for hunters and others that might need to…oh, I don't know, find the best way to keep a ghost away, or figure out whether it's a cannibalistic old god in your town or a witch who needs specific body parts for a ritual. On the flipside, I'm also writing down everything I've been learning from you, Scott and Chris so I can make it easier on people who get turned, forcibly or willingly. Not everyone gets an alpha willing to teach them learn to control their powers and shifts, and there needs to be a place they can go for help."

"That's actually a very good idea." The husky voiced wolf comments, eyes widening as he takes in some of her notes. "I'm surprised that no ones done that yet, to be honest. And from the look of things you've paid more attention than anyone would think. Scotts method of controlling his wolf nature would likely work better for those turned, especially those who share his age range."

"From what I've seen, plenty of hunters and older Supernatural families have their own little journals and libraries full of books they've gathered over the years, but no one seems anxious to share." She says with a frown, closing the notepad and looking back over at Deucalion. "Even Bobby hoards most of his older stuff, staying home and looking up the information himself rather than pass them along. And you know, I can understand that, some of his books are super rare and old, and he doesn't want to risk them getting ruined or stolen. But that just gives me one more reason to want to put this thing together. If all that knowledge is backed up on a computer, then put together on a secure and organized website, it means that if the books are destroyed the information won't be lost. I figure once I have enough to get an acceptable starter database up I can pick an acceptable name, load it all up, see if Tony doesn't mind setting up some sort of security for it, then have Bobby pass along the message about it."

"You've thought about this for a while."

"Ever since traveling with the Winchesters, yea. Other than a call to Bobby, all their research was done on a laptop Sam takes with him everywhere. It only makes sense to have easy access to the kind of research they're gonna need."

"It certainly would have came in handy with this whole Darach situation."

"Exactly! I'm even gonna put in a section for requesting to add in new information, so if someone comes across anything not in the database, even if it's just a tiny snippet of information, they can send it to me to be added in." Gwaine trots up as she finishes her rant, sinking down to lay his head in her lap, panting heavily as she strokes his head with a gentle, smoothing touch, the fur silky beneath her fingers. The others jog by for another lap, the humans starting to show signs of fatigue as Gwaine starts to fall asleep.

"You could put a section in for sharing experiences, as well as hunters requesting help." Deucalion adds in a thoughtful tone, watching as a mother pulls her child off of a nearby slide and holds his hand as they walk to their car. "Even a list of numbers and safe havens for those in trouble, or who might just need a place to sleep for the night, need a hot meal. You could also split the site into hunters and supernaturals, and make separate listings for those trying to fit in who need the same, especially if you plan on putting down methods for helping to control the change."

Her face widens into an enormous smile as he suggests this, glad he came up with a side she hadn't thought of. "You're a genius! See, this is why I like bouncing my plans off others, they always come up with something I haven't thought of yet! Thank you!" She pulls her notebook back open to the first page, writing down what Deucalion suggested, missing the pleased smile on the wolfs face as he watches he write. In the brief time he had known her, he had witnessed that she was not only protective of those she cared about to an almost mother like degree, but that she was passionate about the projects she focused her time and energy on. The database project was no objection, and he could hear how important it was to her simply in the way she spoke about it, a fire in her tone and a gleam in her eyes when he used his wolf sight to look at her.

There was no doubt in his mind he had made the right decision in offering her his stolen power in return for the peace treaty, and she proved every time he met with her. This town could do a whole hell of a lot worse than have her in it as an alpha.

"How come you don't use that fancy tablet that was sent to you?" He asks when she closes her notepad again, fingers running through Gwaines fur once more as he sighs beneath her.

"Oh, I know I should, but some things just seem easier for me to do on paper. That, I don't have a case for it, and I want to find a good sturdy messenger bag before I start carrying it with me. I don't do purses most of the time, mainly because it's kinda hard to carry one on a motorcycle, but I can handle a messenger bag no problem. "

"Are you sure it's not because you're afraid Mr. Stark will start up another video conversation with you while you're with the pack and start asking non stop questions to figure out just how were wolves work?" Deucalion asks with a sly smile, having heard about the ghost conversation already and her fear of Tony exploding himself.

"No, unfortunately he can do the same thing with the phone he sent, so I'm screwed either way if he decides we need to chat. You are right though, he would barrage everyone with questions until either I hang up on him or Jarvis distracts him with something he forgot to do again, like sleep or eat something other than coffee, or miss yet another meeting due to not wanting to be bored out of his mind."

"He sounds quite eccentric."

"Eh he has his moments, but he's a genius, so what do you expect? That, and he's rich enough to support any habit he could possible ever dream of having, and used to being indulged, so there's not much I can do."

"That can often be a dangerous combination." Deucalion comments softly, causing her to look up at him in surprise, her hand momentarily stopping over Gwaines fur. "It's not unheard of for those in a position such as his to let power go to his head, to take advantage of his situation. You need to be careful." She knows he isn't speaking only of Stark, and is grateful for his tact, as she nods at him and smiles softly, bringing her attention back to the wolf halfway in her lap.

"I appreciate your concern. Tony is a good man though, and since he got kidnapped he's actually stopped some of his worse habits, even stopping his company from making military weapons. Plus Pepper would never let him go that far, she'd have his guts for garters first, then completely take his company from him, not that she doesn't practically run it already." She pauses, looking down at Gwaine so that the shifter can't see her eyes, though he can hear the emotion in her tone. "That being said if it ever did unfortunately come to that, I'd like to think some sense could be beaten into his head. And if not…I'd try my best to stop him before he does something he'd end up regretting. Or something he wouldn't regret at all."

"You don't have to fix all the worlds problems, you know. No one should have to have that on their shoulders, especially someone as young as yourself. And you know what I mean." He says when she arches her brow at him. "Remember, compared to myself and some of your other special friends, you are young."

"I know. But sometimes I just feel like if I don't at least try to do something, who will? And the pack, they're still in high school, and already have had to deal with more than their fair share of problems, so what's wrong with me trying to alleviate some of it away from them? Besides, it's only right for friends to try and save each other from…well, from themselves. Age has nothing to do with it"

"Well I'm young and I say this sucks." Lydia wheezes as her and Allison plop down on either side of her on the extra large blanket, Lydia on her back looking up at the sky, Allison shaking her head with a smile as she accepts a water bottle from her smirking alpha.

"Wasn't it your idea to go running with them in the first place? No one forced you to join in."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Lydia responds, sitting up with a groan and taking a bottle herself, eying the boys as they pass by yet again. "Unfortunately, Allison was right that we run around way to much to not stay in shape, and if she was going to do it, I might as well too."

"You have to remember, I train with dad." Allison says to her friend with apology in her tone. "Jogging is a big part of that."

"Yea yea, whatever. At least Stiles can keep up, so the track team has to be good for something."

"Even Stiles is starting to slow down though." Allison points to the teen, and they all watch as he slows down, breaking off from the other three as they pass by once more and coming to sit on the blanket as well. "Tired already?"

"Eh, not as bad as when we practice for track, but I saw all the normals plus one sitting over here and thought I'd join in." He says with a grin, reaching over his cousin to grab another bottle of water. "No need for me to attempt to keep up when I know they have endurance out the ass. Better for me to quit now and watch the show."

"Well don't get used to it, I'm not making them do it for much longer. I figure they'll go about 30 more minutes, then I'll have em stop so we can all get something to eat after cleaning up."

"Curly fries?"

"If no one objects then sure."

"What's the point of all that jogging if you're just gonna fill up on greasy food?" Lydia asks, one eyebrow slanted up as she gives him a confused look. "You might as well not done it at all."

"Hey, I'm a growing boy with a super metabolism, I need my starch." Stiles says to the redhead while Allison snorts in amusement. "You don't have to eat it, I'm sure they have some sorta salad on the menu, but I'm gonna fill up on fries and burger and milkshake and maybe if I'm lucky they'll have their special seasoned gravy to dip everything in, instead of just dipping it in my milkshake like usual."

Lydia stares at the teen in undisguised horror. "Just listening to you is making me gain weight. How do you afford the grocery bill I'm sure you rack up on a sheriff's salary? Your arteries have to be suffering."

"Don't worry, he doesn't eat quite that bad all the time." Ashley tells the aghast teen, chuckling at her facial expression. "He tries to eat sorta healthy when he's at home, since he wants to make sure his dad stays on his diet and it's easier if he does it along with him. Well, the amount is still the same, to be honest, but I make dinner most of the time and make sure it's not too horrible unhealthy. Plus we buy in bulk and put everything we can't fit in the regular cabinets in the basement in either the deep freeze or the extra closet, so we stay stocked up for a healthy teen boys appetite. For several now, considering how often we have company."

"He doesn't mind so much since Cuz has been doing most of the cooking." Stiles comments after finishing off the water and grabbing at another, only to get swatted in the process. "The food actually tastes good now, instead of mainly raw carrots and mashed cauliflower."

"Hey, mashed cauliflower is pretty good!" Allison protests. "It's not the same as regular potatoes, but you can still make it pretty tasty. Dad adds roasted garlic and cracked black pepper to ours, with some chedder cheese thrown in, and other than the slightly sweet taste there's barely a difference!"

"Yea, all my dad did was mash and serve. Slight difference."

"And there's nothing wrong with raw carrots." Lydia sniffs.

"Oh hey!" Allison says suddenly, face brightening up. "I had an idea actually, if you don't mind. I thought of it while getting ready for the pack training today."

"Ok then, shoot. I'm always up for a good idea."

"Well, while the running is a good idea to keep us all in shape, we're missing out on something else that would come in handy considering how often we run into bad guys, something that both the wolves and the humans could use to their advantage. Fight training." When she sees Ashleys face take on a look of understanding she continues. "While the Scott obviously has extra strength to help him out in a fight, he doesn't know how to use it to his advantage, and the rest of us need to learn to use a persons strength against them, as well as how to use weapons if we can. I can train everyone one to use ranged, and I bet I can get dad to help with the fight training."

"That's a really good idea!" Ashley says, a big smile on her face. "If you can talk Chris into it I'm all for it"

"Great! Do you think Ethen and Aiden would be willing to join in?" Allison asks Deucalion, much to his surprise. "It would be good for Scott to train with someone with the same level strength as him, and we could have multiple strong guys for the humans to train with as well."

"I'm sure they would have no objections." He replied after a couple of seconds. "It would better solidify the truce, after all, and it can only help for everyone to learn to fight together in case the Darach or something else attacks. Besides, you might need to take into account Derek might not allow his pack to participate, and other than finding another pack elsewhere they would be your only other choice. So yes, I believe they would. I would even be willing to help out, if you needed it."

"Thanks to Gabe I'm no slouch when it comes to fighting with weapons, so I'll be able to help out as well." Ashley says cheerfully, causing Stiles to pale a bit. "Only problem is we would need to find a place to do our training. Any ideas?"

"Not that I'm particurely excited about all of this.." Lydia says dryly. "But is there any reason we can't still do part of it out in the woods? Hardly anyone goes out there as it is, not even Derek and he apparently owns half of it, whatever that means. If anything we could just do the ranged weapons there, then do the actual fighting in some ones basement. Oh, and by some one, I mean you. The house you live in has a big enough basement that we could move the couch and tv to the side and have plenty of room. Honestly the Sheriff would probably feel better if it was in a place he could keep a close eye on it anyway."

Stiles snorts loudly, waking Gwaine in the process. "Considering how badly he'd just like to pretend none of this is happening and it's all just a bad whiskey dream? Yea, he'd be happier keeping an eye on us. Bad enough I keep hearing him mutter about being tired of getting involved with supernatural fights and mumbo jumbo."

"Well, unless you've got another idea I'd say we got a good plan going." Ashley says, causing the teens to look over at her. "I'll talk to Uncle John and ask him if we can use the basement, Allison, you talk to your dad and ask him about helping us train. If he's not up for it, I'm sure I can see if Gabe can find us someone. Other than that, we can just stick to our research and trying to figure out who the Darach is and how to stop it. Sound good?" The teens nod in agreement, and she looks over at Deucalion. "Well? What about you?"

He seems genuinely surprised that she asks his opinion, much to her amusement. "You're asking me? "

"Well, yea, duh. Not only are you part of this, but I have a feeling you could teach everyone a lot. You've been an alpha for a while, after all, and since I obviously need some lessons concerning that, who better to watch then someone I'm already in a truce with, and consider a friend? Between you and Chris, I think we'll be golden. Well, as long as you both agree, that is."

He looks around at the small group, expecting one of them to voice an objection, but instead sees nothing but nodding heads, agreement with their alpha showing in their eyes. "We feel the same." Says a voice behind him, and looking over his shoulder with his wolf vision he sees Scott, Ethen and Aiden standing there, having heard the conversation and wanting to voice their own opinion. "You may have went about things the wrong way at first, but you've been nothing but helpful since the truce, and have had plenty of opportunities to try and hurt any one of us, but haven't. I've got no problem learning from you, or learning alongside anyone here. Will you help train us?"

"What about Derek?"

"Derek needs to learn to chill." Ashley says deadpan. "Chill, and forgive, else all those negative feelings are going to fester inside him, and end up like Peter was before he was dead for a brief time. Eventually he'll come around and realize how dumb he's being, but until then we keep on without him."

"What about Boyd, Issac and Cora though?" Allison asks, concern in her voice.

"Derek is still their alpha." Ashley says regretfully, Gwaine nuzzling her hand as he senses her discomfort and tries to ease it. "And if he tells em to stay away, they unfortunately have to. Issac seems to be coming around, but Boyd was still angry last time I checked, and Cora is kinda unlikely to go against her brother. If they're able to come around and join us I certainly won't say no, though."

Lydia frowns, brow furrowing as she thinks of something. "Could they leave his pack? I would think there could be some sort of out if need be."

"Yea, but then they would be omegas, and they have a habit of going insane, and feral, when they don't have a pack to help ground them. I'd take them in if I needed to, but I'm not going to ask them to leave because their alpha is being a dick. Now, if he got one of them hurt because of his not doing the right thing, you bet your ass I would take them, the same as I would with anyone else who needed help. For now though, we just gotta wait and see. I'm planning on going and making him talk to me, though."

"I'm in." Deucalion says quietly, and she shoots him a relieved smile. "Mind you, it's been a while since I've helped to train anyone, but I'll do what I can to give everyone a fighting chance. Just tell me when, and I'll be there."

"Perfect!" She says, grinning widely and coming to her feet, Gwaine jumping up as well and circling her excitedly, tail wagging as the others watch in amusement. "I say we all go get showers, ask the people we need to ask, and meet back at the diner for food and an update. Then maybe we can head to the house, see if anyone's managed to dredge up some new info on the Darach, then relax with a dumb movie. Sound good to everyone? And yes, Stiles, there will be popcorn…I picked up more kernels yesterday, along with oil and seasoning."

"You had me at popcorn." He says cheerfully, while Lydia rolls her eyes.

"That's literally the last thing I mentioned."

"Doesn't matter, popcorn trumps all."

"Fat kid."

"Fagin wannabe."

"…Fagin?"

"Dude, you adopt everyone, you're constantly surrounded by teenagers who you tell what to do, and you have a habit of interacting with someone everyone else considers a slime ball. You're like a cross between Fagin and Wendy Darling. You're Fagin Darling. Fendy."

"Stiles…"

"Weagin?"

"Shut up or I burn all the popcorn."

"…Shutting up now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, reviews keep me going!


	41. A glass cage of emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry

Looking back, they all should have expected things to go wrong. Bad things just seemed to happen to them in mass amounts lately, and while they got a short period of quiet, it was bound to end at some point. However, if they had know just how wrong the night would have gone, they might have tried to prepare a bit more if possible, to ease the pain of what was to come.

Unfortunately, for some types of pain, of wounds both physical and mental, there is no preparation, only ache and anguish for whatever it is you lost.

It started with a text from Ethen saying that he had to bring Danny to the hospital due to him feeling extremely sick and not being able to breath. Luckily for all of the Melissa was on duty, as not long after arriving he started throwing up mistletoe berries and she could get him quickly into a room to pump out his stomach. Neither had any idea how he had ingested them, and were just happy they had gotten him to the hospital in time to get the mistletoe out of his system. Cricket and Gwaine visited Danny in his room as soon as they were done pumping his stomach, making sure he was ok and letting him know that if either he or Ethen needed anything at all, she would be all too willing to volunteer her help. Danny had smiled at that, a bit confused by the offer, and told her that if she could come to the memorial concert he was playing at, it would be much appreciated, but other than that he was going to be fine. Her and her furry companion left the room not to long after that, Danny and Ethen smiling cutely at one another at their backs.

That wasn't to be the only mishap, however. Cora, still not feeling quite right, attacked Aiden the next day in the locker room, prompting him to defend himself. Acting on instinct he grabbed the first thing he could, a weight, and bashed her over the head, hoping to knock her out before either of them did something they might regret(luckily Scott and Lydia were there to remind him she wasn't the enemy). It didn't go quite the way he planned, however, as what whatever was making her sick was hampering her healing abilities, and after passing out in Stiles room she found herself in the hospital once again waiting for Peter to show up so she'd have a member of her family there. Stiles had gone to get a snack out of the vending machine when Peter finally showed up, Gwaines head laying on her lap while she looked on at the unconscious Cora.

He had Arthur slung easily on his hip, diaper bag on the other side as he walked in, concern written on his face as he headed straight for the bed holding his niece. "This shouldn't be possible, her healing should have kicked in by now." He murmurs softly, bouncing Arthur as he gnaws on a teething ring.

"She hasn't seemed like she was completely well lately. I think whatever is making her sick is making her healing not kick in normally." Ashley says, coming to stand next to him, hand on the bed rail as she rubs his back gently in comfort. "And I'd bet you anything the Darach did something to her. Just one more reason we need to get ahold of it and stop it before it can hurt anyone else."

"It will pay, no doubt about that." Peter growls, causing her and Arthur both to look up at him. Ashley gives a grim smile ands nods in agreement, giving Arthur her hand and giving a slightly more natural smile as he grips it, still gumming happily away and luckily not catching his guardians mood.

"Do you want me to stay here and help keep an eye on Arthur? It wont be easy keeping a baby happy in a hospital."

"No, it'll be fine, you need to go to that memorial concert tonight, we'll be fine here for a while. Besides, Derek should be here soon, and unless you want to go ahead and have that talk here and now, I suggest you get out before he does."

"Ehhh, good point. I don't think I could handle his crap tonight. And I guess I did promise Danny I'd be there." She says, placing a kiss on Arthurs head, Gwaine licking his feet and making his giggle. "Just promise me you'll put at least some socks on the kiddo. Just because you have a high immunity doesn't mean he does, and a hospital is a horrible place to go around barefoot."

"They're in the diaper bag, I was too interested in getting here to worry about socks. Don't worry though, I promise to put them on as soon as you leave." Peter says, throwing her a slight grin that doesn't quite make his eyes.

"You better. Oh, I should warn you, Scotts mom is his nurse…so, you know, be nice. Though, she will probably be too worried about Cora and interested in squeeing over Arthur to freak out over you too badly."

"Perfect." He says sarcastically, rolling his eyes at her amused look. "Seriously though…be careful tonight. Something like that concert would be a perfect time for the Darach to strike in the shadows."

"We kinda figured that." She says soberly, grabbing her helmet off the floor while Gwaine stands at alert next to the door, waiting for her. "The pack will be there, as well as Ethen, Aiden and Issac, the last who came up and volunteered. Oh, and the sheriff will be there. We're all going to try and watch from every corner, with me, Gwaine and Uncle John in the middle. If anyone sees or hears anything out of the ordinary, they'll come let us know, and we'll have half the group go and check it out while the other half stays in the auditorium just in case."

"Sounds like you have it all worked out."

"Naw, just hopin that having semblance of a plan will help us get through whatever happens, if anything does actually happen. If all goes to shit I warned Gabe I might be sending a call up his way."

"Not the other?"

"Luce? No, that's probably who I'll call if someone needs to catch a case of dead. I think he's doing recon right now though, so no Luce this time." She could swear there was a glint of satisfaction in his eyes when she said that, but blamed it on a trick of the bright hospital lights. "That's a last resort thing though, I hate calling em just because I need help. I know they don't mind, but that's not really the point."

"Well either way, still be careful. There are two sacrifice groups left, and you could fit in either one." He says, kissing her softly on her forehead while Arthur wiggles in his arms, starting to feel constrained and not liking it. "Now go, those teenagers might get lost without you pointing out where to go. We'll stay here and wait for my dear nephew to get here and start simultaneously ranting and worrying." She chuckles, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before her and Gwaine leave, stopping briefly at the nurses desk to warn Melissa who was in Cora's room before making her way out of the hospital and into the parking lot. As she pulled out of the lot she noticed Derek getting out of his car, giving her a hard eyed stare before heading towards the entrance.

*****************

After a short nap with Gwaine (no matter what, he was pretty much the perfect cuddle buddy, he was soft, and warm, and no morning wood to worry about), she tried her best to dress nice but comfy, considering she might be running later. It ended up being a pair of dark grey leggings, a raspberry colored loose tunic tied with a grey belt, and calf high boots with hardly any heel. She even took the time to brush Gwaine down until his coat practically shone in the light, an act he enjoyed immensely if the whines of pleasure were anything to go by. Once they both looked presentable enough, and Ashley had stuck an extra knife in her pocket just in case, she dragged Stiles and Scott out of the bedroom they were hiding in. Hiding because she made both of them wear a decently nice looking shirt and they both felt awkward, as teen boys tend to feel when you force them out of their comfort zone.

Honestly, she thought it was silly. The entire ride there they were both tugging on their collars, trying to loosen the ties she knotted around their necks, muttering about her forcibly trying to civilize them both. Well, Stiles did most of the muttering to tell the truth. They had decided to all ride together as there was a slight chill in the air that night and a bike ride might not have been enjoyable, especially for poor Gwaine. Just because he had a thick fur coat doesn't mean he can't cold, though she was looking into buying him a custom jacket for riding in the colder weather, as well as when it rained. She hadn't realized how many little things like that you could get for a furry companion until she finally had one, and she was having a really hard time not going overboard to tell the truth. Not sweaters or socks or bows like you might see on little yappy dogs that Gwaine could probably eat in one bite, but huge bone like things to help keep his teeth healthy, goggles for riding, a nice collar she was going to have Crowley carve some protection runes into, and some drops for his ears and eyes.

When they finally reached the auditorium they met up with the rest of the group, then split up into their respective groups, each taking a corner while Ashley, Gwaine and her uncle took the center next to the aisle, in easy access if need be. Smiling, she watches as Ethen goes over to talk to Danny and straightens his collar before gingerly placing a breath mint in his mouth. Gwaine sits up straight at her feet, and she places a hand on his head, scratching gently as she looks around at everyone making their way in.

"I don't like this." Her uncle mutters under his breath as his fidgets in his seat, trying to adjust his belt so his gun doesn't dig into him with a grimace. He had came straight off of a shift so didn't have any time to change into more comfortable clothes, though she had to say the gun would probably come in handy if need be. "We're sitting here like there's no chance of anything happening tonight, all these people here, when one of my deputies died this morning just like all the others. You don't see a problem with this?"

"There's not much else we can do." She says with a glance his way. "The concerts for all the victims in the first place, and we don't have any other leads to go on. Do you really wanna cause a panic for something that might not even happen?"

"I know. It just seems wrong to just be sitting here, not being more alert or active."

"Hey, they're all more alert than you think. Werewolf hearing? So much better than ours, they can hear stuff we wouldn't even think to hear. And not to mention they're all teenagers, so twitchy as hell even when they aren't being threatened. Gwaine here can even sense evil, so as soon as anything we don't want around shows up, we'll know about it. We're seriously doing what we can. Thanks for agreeing to let everyone learn to defend themselves in the basement by the way." She deftly changes the topic a bit, hoping to get his mind off of tonight a bit. "We all figured you would be more comfortable with it if you could keep an eye on it."

He eyes her, raising an eyebrow as he can tell what she's trying to do, but takes the bait anyway. "You're right, I do feel better about it, as much as I could like any of this. I mean, you're a bunch of kids for christ sake, you shouldn't have to worry about this in the first place! Ouch!"

They both look back to see a little old lady sitting behind them with an annoyed look on her face, cane high in the air. "Quiet it down and watch your mouth young man! Just because you're the sheriff doesn't mean you aren't too old for me to twist your ear!" She then lowers her can down and sits back in her seat with a huff.

Ashley tries her best not to laugh out loud as her uncle turns a bright red and apologizes before turning back around and seems to sink down into his seat. "Why does life seem to hate me?"

"It doesn't hate you, it just enjoys sending you curveballs."

"Yea yea yea. I should have stayed in acting when I had the chance. But yea…while I hate that they apparently have to be the ones to try and fix this…crap…I'm glad to be kept in the know at least. Who knows, maybe I could even show off a couple of pointers, I used to be pretty good at fighting in the old days, though its been a while since I had a pretty bad spine injury. It was right before I met his mom, actually." He smiles to himself, thinking on the past for a moment, as well as the loving wife he lost to cancer, too soon for her time.

"Sappy looks good on you ya know."

"Oh, shut up, there's nothing wrong with thinking about the good times. "

"Hey, I never said there was, I miss her too, if not for the same reason. Just saying I don't see that look on your face often, and it's nice. You need to look happy more often. Hell I'd settle for unstressed at this point."

"In this town? You and me both. Instead I get a son determined to insert himself into every dangerous situation he can, a bunch of teens who can sprout fur and claws, murderous creatures I've never even heard of running around town and literal angels hanging out with my niece. You're lucky I haven't aged about 30 years from all this crap."

"Would you rather we of kept you in the dark instead of letting you know the kinda stuff that actually happens around here? Because it's not too late to ask Gabe for a memory wipe."

" No thanks, I'd rather not let anyone mess around with my head, even an angel. From what I've heard, especially that angel. Archangel. Whatever. Lord, I miss the days when the only people I knew with powers were locked in another dimension." The last part he mutters under his breath, but Ashley hears it all the same, her brow furrowing in confusion. She turns to him slightly with a frown as the auditorium starts to get dark.

"Wait, what was that last part? And for that matter, when were you an actor? What kind of actor? God, were you in porn?"

"Hush, they're about to start."

"You quiet down too young lady!"

Ashley throws a glare over her shoulder at the angry old lady before turning to face the stage, all the band members involved entering the stage area. She'd be damned if he was going to get away with dropping snippets like that, even without meaning to, and not explain himself. Because honestly if he didn't, she was just going to look it up herself and hope half the information she found would actually be right. Gwaine lays his head on her leg with a sigh, and they both settle in for what hopefully isn't too long a night, as well as one without bloodshed. Friendly blood anyway.

*****((*******

The first half of the concert had went off pretty well, the music beautiful, each piece wonderful in its own way. Each team had texted her at intervals, letting her know they hadn't seen anything yet, and Gwaine didn't seem to act like he had sensed anything yet, which was a good thing. She had gotten a text from Peter about 15 minutes in letting her know there was no change in Cora's condition, he and Melissa had acted civil enough to one another, and that Derek had muttered on and off about her since he had sat down in the room. He did seem to enjoy holding Arthur, though, so that was a bit of good news. Also, Arthur hadn't fully shifted again so far, which was even better. He had, though, managed to switch his eye color to the same brilliant blue that Peter occasionally would have with hurting himself.

Her phone vibrates suddenly as the piece changes, and she looks down to see a text from Scott. Frowning she opens it up, glad she had dimmed the lighting on the phone and messed with the messenger contrast so it wouldn't bother those around her. She hated to admit it, but Tony knew his stuff when it came to his tech.

~Hey, Lydia told me she was going to the bathroom, but she headed towards the classrooms instead and hasn't came back yet. Do you think we should check on her? I think she went the same way Miss Blake did.~

Ashley feels a chill run down her spine at the text Scott sent, and hears Gwaine growl lowly under his breath.

He could sense something.

Dammit, it had to be her. Sending out a mass of texts, she has everyone but Allison, Chris, Ethen and Isaac follow her back to the classrooms, telling them to let her know if something happens when they leave. Hand unconsciously rubbing her ring, she waits for everyone in the hallway, Gwaine on alert with his fur standing on end. Once they all make it they look at her with concerned looks.

"What's going on?" Stiles asks with a frown. "Did something happen already?"

"Scott says Lydia followed Miss Blake back here, and hasn't came back yet. I honestly don't trust her, and Gwaine senses something bad, so we need to find her now."

"How?" The sheriff asks, hand on his gun as he glances down the hallways. "There's tons of classrooms here, and unless one of you can sniff her out, we'll have to search each one, and by the time we find her it'll be too late. Why didn't you tell me about this teacher if she's a suspect?"

Before she can answer, all the wolves start gasping in pain, hands over their ears as if hearing a sharp sound and trying to block it out. Even Gwaine acts like he hurts, going down on his front paws and trying to put them over his own with no success. At first Ashley doesn't hear anything either, until a faint screaming sound seems to echo in the halls, almost too high pitched for normal ears to distinguish but detectable by the way the window panes start vibrating lightly.

"What is that?" Scott cries, facing one hallway with his eyes wide and hands still over his ears.

"I don't hear anything! What's going on?" Stiles asks worriedly, looking back and forth between his best friend and cousin in alarm. "What is he hearing?"

"I don't know, I can barely hear what they are. What do you wanna bet whatever it is, we'll find Lydia there." As she says this the noise suddenly stops, and the wolves are finally able to focus again, but all of them turn towards the same hallway, eyes focused.

"That WAS Lydia." Aiden growls softly, before taking off down the hallway, everyone else on his heels as the Sheriff pulls out his gun, ready to put it to good use. Ashley gets a text on her phone as they run down the hall, her uncle now somehow in the lead, but she ignores it as she races towards her pack member in danger, the wolf beside her on high alert as his eyes glow just the slightest.

Meanwhile, in a hospital room looking down at his sister who just woke for a bit then fell promptly back asleep, Derek hears a high pitched scream and looks off towards the direction of the school, eyes wide. Looking back down at his sister once more, feeling conflicted, he makes up his mind before kissing her softly on the head and racing off, not bothering to tell Peter why as he passes by him in the hallway. Peter had heard it as well, but was now too occupied with comforting the small shape shifter in his arms who heard it as well to worry about it.

Ashley makes it to the classroom just in time to see Blake toss a knife into her uncles chest. Screaming in alarm she makes it to him and grabs him under the arms, lowering him gently to the ground as Gwaine stands protectively in front of them. Once she has a hold of him to looks up to see Scott swatted to the side like he was a fly, hutting the wall with a sickening thud as blood drips from his mouth.

She then kicks a desk against the door with no effort at all, blocking the door and keeping Stiles and Aiden from getting in. Looking around she sees Lydia taped to a chair, eyes wide with terror as she watches the scene, marks forming on her neck from Blake trying to strangle her.

"Guess this is what I get for not following my instincts when it came to you." Ashley lets out with gritted teeth, telling her uncle to keep pressure on the wound as she stands up and goes to stand with Gwaine, face hard and eyes narrowed. "Let me guess, the Darach?"

"Good guess! And here I thought you didn't like me sleeping with Derek." Blake says with a twisted grin, taking a step forward. "Not that you could do much to stop me though."

"Wanna bet?" Ashley replies, quickly switching the ring to a sword as Gwaine snarls loudly. "Just try and hurt my pack, see what happens. "

"Silly girl, think a sword is going to stop me? I do admit I'm curious as to where it came from, but I have a schedule to keep and you need to get out of my way." Something goes wizzing past her and suddenly the sheriff badge is in her hand, being crushed in half. "Almost wish I had changed around the choices of who I took first, but no looking back now." Something else goes whizzing by, but this time it's her uncle shooting at the Darach. However, the wounds heal as soon as they appear. "I'll just have to take virgins last next time." She suddenly throws the badge at Ashley, who dodges it easily, however as she looks back up she sees feels something knocking her over, and she swings automatically, managing to catch Blake in the side before she is slammed into the wall across from Scott. There's another thud and a whine, and she sees Gwaine hit a desk as well, blood on his muzzle from managing to get a chunk out of her leg before getting knocked away. She tries to get up but gasps as her ankle gives way under her, twisted from how it hit the wall.

Dimly she hears Stiles and Aiden finally managing to get the desk slightly away from the door, however it's overshadowed by the sound of glass breaking, and she looks up to see Blake kissing her uncle. "It's too bad I cant study you longer, but I bet if I tell Derek the alpha pack went back on their word and killed you I'll have no problems getting him on my side. Not that he needs another reason to want them dead."

Suddenly the shattered glass is lifting up, all slowly turning to point her way. With a flick of her wrist Blake sends the sharp points speeding her way, knowing she won't be able to move fast enough to dodge with her injured ankle. Hoping for the best she closes her eyes and prepares to send a quick prayer to Gabe, hoping whatever damages she gets he can heal. However, the moment the glass should have hit her never happens, and instead there is a dull thud that sounds like a body landing in front of her, and a soft whine.

Body shaking, she opens her eyes fearfully to see why she wasn't pierced by the glass, dully realizing in the background the desk finally being pushed out of the way and the others getting in, of Scott pushing himself painfully up and running to the window in vain. Of her phone vibrating in her pocket, no attention being paid to it as she forgets why anyone would be calling in the first place, the sword forgotten and dropped to the ground as it automatically returns to her finger in its starting form. Of Lydia dropping to her knees beside her after Aiden frees her from the chair, placing a hand of her shoulder that Ashley doesn't even realize is there.

"No….please god no. I can't lose both of you."

In front of her, laying on the ground in a pool of blood slowing growing from the amount of glass piercing his body, was Gwaine, having jumped in front of her in front of the incoming attack. She lowers a trembling hand down towards him, stroking his head as he whines up at her, the light in his eyes slowly dimming as tears start running from her own. He gives her hand one last lick as her body starts to shake, before succumbing finally to the blood loss and letting go, head dropping to the floor.

"Gwaine…" She whispers softly, eyes wide as she feels his heart stop beating, and she lowers her head to his neck, trembling violently and tears stream down her face, dripping down on the prone body under her. "Why the fuck would you do that for me? I need you, you can't leave me!"

Lydia tries to shake her, to get her back to her senses in her own mind, but when Ashley glances up she recoils, as her eyes are a bright blinding blue, gold almost veins running through them, and her body starts to glow as she looks back down at the body of her best friend down in front of her. The room starts shaking with her, her fists clutched as she leans down and presses a kiss to her beloved friend. The rest of the glass in the room shatters as she lets out a heart wrenching cry, and before their eyes it looks almost like she flickers out of the room for a moment. However, as soon as she reappears, her body drops down next to Gwaine, unconscious, on hand still clutching his fur and ignoring the shard of glass stabbing her where she grabbed. As soon as she blacks out the room stops shaking and her body stops glowing, leaving nothing but a group of distressed and confused teens behind.

Stiles stays uncharacteristically silent, going over to his cousin to cradle her head in his lap, too worried about the two remaining members of his family to be of much help at the moment. "What do we do now?" Lydia whispers hoarsely, throat naturally sore from the attempted murder. "

Scott looks at his phone, reading all the messages he had gotten during the fight, and his eyes widen. "I…I don't know. We need to get out of here though, and get her somewhere safe for now. While we were gone she managed to kill another sacrifice in the auditorium. Aiden can you…" Before he can ask, Aiden has gone over and picked the unconscious alpha up as gently as possible, cradling her in his arms. Nodding, Scott takes his over shirt off and uses it to pick up Gwaine as well, covering him up the best he can to avoid questions. "Come on, we need to get them to Stiles house, it's probably the most protected place in town."

*******((*********

Meanwhile in the auditorium, the remaining members of the team were still reeling from the murder that had happened right in front of them, Allison kneeling by the body to look closer at the sprig of mistletoe soaked in blood. Chris was trying to block the body as well as he could from bystanders as well keep on the lookout for anything else that might pop up. The wolves in the auditorium had heard the scream as well, and hoped that the others were going to be ok, especially since Ashley wasn't answering her texts.

Especially since Derek showed up freaked the hell out saying he had heard a banshee call and been led there.

And even more especially since the auditorium started to shake slightly for a moment, making them all wonder if it was an earthquake or something else supernatural trying to ruin their day. Honestly, they just hoped it wasn't Lucifer upset again, because the last time he had been upset it had been because Ashley was hurt.

That thought rushes through their minds again as a door on the side of the stage opens up, revealing the other half of their group coming thru the door much worse for the wear, two holding bundles in their arms while being followed by slow moving Stiles and Lydia. When Chris notices who one of the bundles is he rushes forward, followed shortly by the others. "What the hell happened?" He demands of the wolf holding her, at the same time checking her over for injuries.

"I'll tell you what happened." Stiles says angrily from where he's supporting Lydia. "Grumpy wolf here has been fucking the enemy!"

"What're you talking about?"

"Miss Blake was the Darach the entire time! She was going to kill Lydia, she's got my dad somewhere with a knife wound in his chest, and after chucking Scott and my cousin against the wall, she tried to stab her with a bunch of broken glass! She would be dead right now if Gwaine hadn't jumped in front of it!" By the time he finishes yelling at the startled alpha, it's obvious the only thing keeping him from being in Dereks face is the fact he is partially holding Lydia up. "All this time you keep complaining about my cousin making a truce with the alpha pack and stopping them from attacking everyone, and you've been banging someone worse, you hypocrite! "

Derek has the grace to look ashamed once it finally hits him how badly he's been acting, how badly he has actually fucked up. "I…I didn't know. Are you absolutely sure it was her?"

"Absofuckinglutely you giant fucking douche. You know she's probably the reason Cora is sick, right? And she's the one that Deucalion is here to kill. So pull on your big girl panties and help us out already, or get the fuck out of our way."

Everyone seems shocked at the vehemence in Stiles tone, but don't blame him, they would likely feel the same. Scott looks back and forth between the two, noticing the distant look in the elder alphas eyes, then jumps in before Stiles can start in again. "Is there any chance you know where she would go?"

He looks at Scott, thinking for a moment. "Honestly? She may head to my loft looking for me. If what you're saying is true, there's a chance she was hoping I would protect her."

"Then the next plan of action would be we all split up again." Chris says, stepping up from where he was wrapping Ashleys hand to stop the flow of blood, and everyone glances his way. "We need to get the injured to a safe place, and we need to get to the Darach and talk face to face."

"I say we take Ashley and Lydia to Stiles house." Scott throws in once more. "It has wards protecting it from anyone who means you harm entering, which means the Darach shouldn't be able to get in. I want to go with Derek to his loft though." His tone brooks no argument, and Chris nods.

"I'll go with them to the house." Ethen offers. "There should be at least one wolf with them just in case the wards do fail."

"I'll go with you to the house as well. I have a feeling we'll need to call one of her angels once we get there, and I'll need to explain everything. Allison, you come as well for Lydia. Everyone else, head to the loft with Derek and confront this Blake woman. Sound good?" He doesn't bother asking Stiles to stay, knowing in his state it would make no difference. Luckily everyone else seems to agree with his plan so far, and they move around to better acclimate the change, heading outside to split into their groups. They place a shirt wrapped Gwaine in the back of Chris's car, Chris planning on trying to bury him for her when he gets the chance, then gingerly place Ashley in the back seat next to Allison.

"Is…she ok?" Derek asks carefully, looking over at her in the back seat without anger for the first time in a while. Chris gives him a cold look as he shuts the back door and walks around to the driver side.

"What do you care? You haven't spoke civilly to her since she stopped the stupid feud between you and the alpha pack, and now that you find out you've been fucking the bad guy who just killed her best friend, you care again? I don't know about her, but it would take more than that for me to warm back up to you. Think about that for a while." Derek watches the car spin away from him with a heavy sigh, then turns to lead the others to his loft, knowing the elder hunter was right.

******((********

Once they make it to the house, Chris carries Ashley to the living room and places her on the couch gently, the others settling themselves in around the rest of the living room. Making sure his phone is on loud, he places it on the table and looks up, bracing himself.

"Yea, I have no idea how this works but…Gabriel, if you're listening, we could use you right now. Ashley is hurt, the Darach struck again…I feel like she would want us to somehow get you here. Just…if you're listening, please come. Gabriel, Crowley, Lucifer..anyone."

"Is that really how it works?" Ethen asks, eyebrow cocked as the hunter continues to look up. "Seems kinda silly looking."

""Well, to be honest, most of the time people are on their knees when they pray." Says a grim voice from behind them, and they all whirl around to see Gabriel standing there, eyes flashing a brilliant gold not unlike the veins running through Ashleys own earlier. "But we tend to ignore that most of the time since they like to be on there knees for other activities as well." They all feel a instinctive stab of fear as he steps forward towards them and the couch. "Now, start from the top if you don't mind, so I know who and what to give a good smiting."

"I'd like to know as well, considering I got a ping from the wards saying someone injured passed through them." Says another voice, and Crowley pops up beside Gabriel, no flashing eyes thankfully, but he doesn't look happy. Despite the numbers the humans feel very outgunned, and Chris starts talking fast. At the mention of Gwaine sacrificing himself Crowley clenches his fist and pops back out without a word, and by the time he finishes Gabriel makes his way to the body on the couch, extending a hand and letting golden light flow over her, presumably healing her ankle and hand as the blood disappears. However, she doesn't wake up despite the fact.

"How long has she been asleep like this?" He asks Lydia thoughtfully, after pushing the hair out of her face and snapping a blanket over her. Before she answers, he goes over and heals her throat so it doesn't hurt to talk. She rubs a hand over it, getting used to it not being sore anymore.

"Right after her eyes went blue and gold and her body started glowing. Not only that, but the building started shaking and the glass in the room shattered, right before she kind of disappeared for a second, then reappeared and passed out. Shes been like this ever since. Is something wrong?"

Gabriel goes pale for a moment at the mention of her body glowing, then hurries back over to Ashley and places a hand on her forehead, letting it glow gold again before his eyes snap back open. However, all he will say is for them to keep an eye on her and he will be back in a minute, before popping out like Crowley did a few minutes ago. "What the hell…why wont they ever tell us anything?" Lydia complains, accepting the cup of hot chocolate Ethen hands her with a huff before sinking back in her chair.

Gabriel pops back into being after zeroing in to where Crowley is, just in time to see him lowering a bundle into a hole and snapping his fingers to cover it with dirt. "What are you doing?"

"Burying the wolf. I assumed she wouldn't want him rotting away in the back of the hunters car, he was family after all."

"That's almost decent of you, o king of hell."

"Shut it pigeon. Why are you here instead of watching over her?" When he asks this, Gabriels face takes om a guilty look, and Crowleys eyes narrow at him. "Spill it sugar fiend, what did you do?"

"Well, you know how you called me to that café to tell me Ashley could see the ward on her house, and I maybe should have started looking into training her?"

"The advice you promptly ignored and forgot? Of course."

"Well, according to the redhead, when Gwaine died, Ashley started glowing blue and gold, the building started shaking, she shattered a couple of windows, all before disappearing for a couple of seconds and reappearing only to pass out. And, well…."

"YOU MEAN THERE'S MORE?"

"Don't yell for dads's sake, yes there's more." Gabriel says with a wince, unplugging his ears once he's sure Crowley is done. I swear you're bad as Mikey. I tried to check on the grace in her, see what happened, and, well….she's not all there."

Crowley takes a couple of deep breaths, trying not to throttle the all powerful archangel in front of him. "How can she not all be there. We would know if she was dead, so where's the rest of her?"

"I don't know. I think the grace in her did a me and left a doppelganger in her place, then sent her somewhere else. I used to do that when Mikey and Lucifer would fight so I wouldn't have to stand there and listen to them argue over the same old thing over and over again, I'd just leave a tiny bit of my grace with it so it wouldn't feel like I left. I have no idea how she could have done it though."

"Ignoring that little bit of family drama, it still doesn't answer the question of where the rest of her is then." Gabriel mutters something under his breath Crowley can't hear, and he shoots the angel a glare. "How old are you? Speak up!"

"I Don't Know!" Gabriel yells finally, glaring back with a tear shimmering in his eye, unshed. "I can't trace my grace, the trail is too distorted, all I can do at this point is stay at her side and try and push the grace left in her double to call her back. Just..keep talking to her. Hope she can sense it where ever she is."

Crowley lets out a deep sigh, glare softening a bit. "We both will. If it helps, I have a theory on the grace thing. Did you know the first human who was given grace was Moses?"

Gabriel frowns slightly. "No, I didn't. I thought dad just gave him power to make a point to be honest."

"Not at all. Various times in history people have been granted a bit of grace to help them with something or other. It stopped, however, with Joan of Arc. Instead of just one, multiple angel blessed her with grace, and she went slightly crazy from both visions, and being able to hear all the angels in heaven talking. You know how that ended."

"Yea, but what does that have to do with Ashley?"

"The angels that blessed her didn't care too much for humans, and it showed in the way it emerged when the grace started reacting. You and Lucifer, however, cared for her when you shared your grace, and in turn your grace continues to do so. I believe it has merged in a way, and is expanding little by little, causing her have little…quirks she shouldn't. Like seeing wards. It's possible that the grace sensed the distress she was in, and acted what it thought was accordingly."

"As neat as that is….it's also really not good. It mean, if you're right, she might not come back until the grace thinks she's safe. And we still have no idea where she is."

"For right now, we just need to go back and watch her doppelganger until she returns, and you can try and coax her back using your own grace. I'm going to get Growly and meet you there, I want added protection if that damn Darach decides to attack, and poppet will kill us if anything happens to her little pack."

"Again, you sound like you care and it's frankly weird."

"Fuck off pigeon."

"Ahhh, that's better."

"Whatever. You get to tell your homicidal brother what happened."

"Low blow man, that's cold."

*****((*******

Later that night, as a storm raged through town, Gabriel found himself sitting on the side of her bed after snapping her into her room. They had told the others a little bit about what happened, but not everything. Crowley was currently sitting with Chris and trying to come up with a better plan of attack while the others waited to hear from Scott.

Lucifer was…not happy. The storm outside echoed his mood, and he didn't trust himself in the house so he left to find something to smite.

Sighing, Gabriel once more sent a wave of grace through the doppelganger, putting out a sense of safety, hoping it would find its way to her and bring her home.

It would eventually, but not until the damage was already done.


	42. One Pissed Off Alpha

Three days had gone by while the doppelganger lay there, with Gabriel, Crowley and Lucifer all taking turns watching over her while outside of the room the world still kept going on. Every so often they would send another grace probe in to see if they could spark something, anything, but with no luck other than a slight twitch of the eye lid. The others in the house would peek in when the had a chance, but honestly had so much going on at the same time that they figured she was safer in their hands than anywhere else. They did, though, keep them informed of the events as they happened, unfortunately not bothering to ask them for advice or help other than Chris, causing several things to go wrong that hadn’t had to happen.  
Like the hospital, for example. The hospital went all sorts of wrong on all ends.  
Everyone had headed there after a short confrontation with the Darach, Dereks claws around her neck most of the time to keep her in place. However, once they got there the hospital was pretty much an empty chaotic mess, a quick text revealing Melissa to be hiding out in the room with Peter. Halfway there, however, they ran into Kali, eyes red with murderous intent for all of them. During a fight with her the Darach took the chance to knock them all against a wall with a wave of power and escape, giving a dark grin as the elevator doors closed. After getting up and finding Kali gone, they dragged themselves up to the room, to find the door blown open off of its hinges, a bloody and beaten up Peter and Deucalion standing panting next to Coras bed, Arthur crying in his carrier in the corner.  
After some questioning, they found out that the Darach had jumped at the chance and taken Melissa after a brief scuffle with the two wolves, Deucalion at least managing to get her with his cane when she looked to be heading toward Cora. He had apparently headed that way after a call from Ethen explaining the situation, and wanted to his part in trying to protect who he assumed was the next person on the Darachs list, offering his hand in helping to guard the sickly Beta as well. Quite ashamed he had only succeeded in one of his goals, he had helped to get Cora into the car in a stiff silence, Derek uttering a forced thanks under his breath. Derek drove her to the loft, Peter agreeing to meet him there after stopping by to check on Ashley, news of what happened having reached him, as well as the house now being a safe house for everyone who wanted it to be.  
However, once they got to the house, they ran into a problem that honestly no one was surprised by, though they had forgotten it was there in the first place. The problem being that Peter couldn’t get past the wards, apparently, once Scott had crossed them. They knew it was Scott because Peter had crossed them once already, then gone back to get Arthur out, having forgotten briefly in his rush to see Ashley, and Scott had been the only one not inside it yet. However, once Scott had passed it and Peter tried to re-cross, he found he couldn’t pass through. It was like a clear solid wall was blocking him from entering the house, and this time everyone was there to see it, to see the angry look cross his face before he tried to push through one more time, before narrowing his eyes and stalking away, Arthur still in his arms.  
No one said a word, and no one tried to stop him. The only person who made a move was Lydia, and that was to try and take Arthur from him, but Chris put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, eyes grim. “He wont hurt the baby, even if it is only to keep Ashley happy.” He told her once Peter had screeched away.  
“But what if the Darach comes back for Derek while he’s there?”  
“We’ll have to hope Peter has enough sense to keep him out of harms way. As it is, he probably wouldn’t take kindly to us taking him, especially now. Come on, we need to ask if Gabriel minds doing a little more healing.”  
Ahhh Chris, the voice of reason. One of the two adults left in the group (not counting the two archangels and the demon), and the one most likely to come up with cunning plan to rescue everyone with their help. Somehow he got into his head that he should allow himself to be taken, after sneaking out of the house while everyone was having a much needed cup of coffee and recuperating. Apparently he thought he could break out of where ever she brought him, rescue the others, then get them all the hell out of dodge.  
As you can guess, dear reader, it didn’t work.  
This left the group of teens left with what they thought was there only option, considering the Darach was still blocking her whereabouts from the three beings who otherwise would have been able to easily find and stop her, so after leaving a couple at the house as to not rouse suspicion, they made their way to Deaton. Who immediately (well, I say immediately, there was token hesitation) dunked three of their asses in ice cold freezing water, performed some sort of ritual suicide spell, and opened a doorway into their minds that not only sent out some sort of ‘come on over’ homing beacon for supernatural creatures, but allowed them all to see where she was keeping the pilfered parents by offering up their lives in exchange for that of the adults.   
Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Peter had, in a horrible but well meaning way, convinced Derek to give up his alpha status to fully heal Cora. Because reasons. Every wolf in his pack (all two of them actually awake that is) could feel it too, Boyd being upstairs in the loft on the lookout, Isaac with the other pack pushing Allisons head under ice water. It was like a shock to their system, a short bolt of electricity running up and down their body once before settling back down, and both knew immediately they were without an alpha.  
Scotts FBI dad showed up in the midst of things, investigating all the murders and basically accusing the sheriff of sucking at his job.  
The Winchesters appeared out of the blue, saying the Alpha Shape shifter was looking for Ashley and Arthur, but after arriving at the house and learning the current situation (as well as having to be convinced that not only was it ok that so many werewolves were hanging around the house, but that not a one of them had a hankering for raw flesh), they decided to stick around for a while and lend a hand.  
And after three long days of horrible things going on around them, both archangels finally sent a strong probe together through the doppelganger, sending with it how much they needed her back, how much her pack needed her back, and that where ever she was, she needed to come home.  
Are we all caught up now? Good, back to the story at hand.  
*******((********  
“You ready?” Gabriel asked Lucifer a bit cautiously as they sat on either side of her bed, hand over either side of her head, Lucifer hovering his own over the mark made when his grace entered her system. Lucifer had been the one person that was pretty much avoided at all costs since he had started guard duty over the body, everyone opting to talk to either Crowley or Gabriel to find out anything. In fact, since the Winchesters had arrived Lucifer had pretty much holed up in her room, keeping musicals going non-stop in the hope they might break through where he couldn’t. He wasn’t paying attention himself, the musicals merely background noise for him as he kept himself calm, waiting for his…whatever she was to him, he wasn’t sure what to call it yet…Ashley to come back. They had finally decided to make a joint effort and send both their graces in at once, hoping the combined strength would go further and longer than ones currently could. They had, in fact, seemed to break through at one point, or at least Gabriel had, but the body had merely twitched, a faint glow coming from it, before returning to its normal prone state.  
Lucifer gives his unnaturally somber younger brother a jerky nod. “Lets do it already, before I need to go blow off more agitation. I’m not sure I’ll make it to an unknown island this time, or one without a volcano for that matter. You know I never paid that much attention to the geography of this little dirt speck of a planet, and at this point I honestly wont notice any casualties in my crossfire.”  
“Don’t have to tell me twice. I still remember the real reason the Grand Canyon is there.” Gabriel mumbles, rubbing the back of his head as if feeling an old injury still. “Just because we were sparring didn’t mean you had to hit me quite that hard. I had dirt in my wings for years afterward.”  
“Don’t be so melodramatic little brother, it was barely a tap. Now shut up and lets do this.” Gabriel and Lucifer both gently press two fingers to either side of the doppelgangers head and close their eyes, focusing on sending out the grace probes to where ever she actually is, hoping to bring her back. Not only that, but hoping that once the grace reached her it wouldn’t somehow alter her further, taking into consideration Crowleys theory on what was happening in the first place. They stay like that for a solid hour, having made sure the door would not be able to open while they were at it, before both of them feel a slight spark and jump, stopping the probe and opening their eyes quickly. “Did you feel that?”  
“I did! Not that I know what I felt, exactly, but still! It’s progress!” Gabriel exclaims, feeling more excited than he has in days. However, he also feels drained, as the sessions have been taking a lot out of the both of them, archangels or not. “Do you think she might come back finally? That’s the first reaction we’ve gotten since we started, other than the twitch.”  
“I’m not sure.” Lucifer says tiredly, leaning back against the headboard of the bed with a heavy sigh. “It’s not like there’s a precedent for this you know. All we can do is just keep trying and hope it does some good.”  
“Yea yea, I know. I’m just not usually good with this whole patience thing.” Gabriel says, standing up and heading for the door. “I’m gonna head downstairs and see about some grub, let em know we had a development. You want anything?”  
“No, I’m good. I don’t have quite the sweet tooth you do. I’m just gonna sit here for a while, see if anything else changes. You go on, make sure the Winchesters haven’t went on a killing spree downstairs.”  
“Eh, they’ll be fine, , no harm inside the wards, remember? They try anything they’ll be booted out. Try and rest a little bit, you look beat even without needing sleep. I’ll make sure they haven’t made any more horrible decisions.” Gabriel unlocks the door, closing it back behind him as he heads down the stairs. Once he’s gone, Lucifer looks down at the body laying n the bed and sighs again, closing his eyes and banging his head softly against the wall.  
“You really need to come back, you know.” He says quietly, eyes still closed. “Your pack needs you, they keep making truly horrible decisions. I suppose they are almost all teenagers, but that shouldn’t be an excuse, especially for that hunter, Chris.” He opens his eyes back up, staring up at the ceiling. “They aren’t the only ones, though. We…hell, I need you to come back. You’re the only one of these monkeys I don’t feel the occasional need to smite for something idiotic. Gabriel isn’t quite so annoying with you around to temper him out somehow, and because of you I finally got to make peace to Michael. You even share my love of music, and seem to enjoy my company for some odd reason. Not that I’m complaining, I enjoy yours as well, as well as all the movies you keep introducing me to.”  
The talking was something he had done nearly every time he was in the room by himself. It was cathartic to him somehow, talking aloud to the body imitating a person he cared about, the one person not actually related to him. Most of the time it wasn’t even anything important, just him talking in general. He very quietly sang a couple of times as well, not that anyone could ever prove it, or he would admit it.  
Maybe he would to her, if she ever came back, woke up.  
“Even Crowley is moping around, though he doesn’t hardly show it. He’s better at hiding his emotions than I am, probably a plus from having his vessel as long as he has. He is a bit on edge, though, apparently his hell hound is due to have her puppies anytime now. Those puppies are half Gwaine, so you can rest a bit easier knowing a part of him will still live on through them. Who knows, maybe she’s waiting on you to come back as well.”  
“The Winchesters nearly had kittens when they found out how many werewolves you had hanging around here. Gabriel said it was quite a sight, Deans mouth opening and closing like a fish, eyes wide, both of them reaching for their weapons and Gabriel taking them away before they could try anything. It took the two girls taking them aside and explaining things to them to finally get them to finally stop being quite so twitchy. They still are obviously a bit paranoid around everyone, but considering their upbringing, the way they live their lives, they’re actually doing quite well.”  
“Lydia and the twins went to check on Derek, the wolf isn’t answering his phone and they’re worried the Darach might have gotten to him. They would try for Peter but considering he cant even pass the wards no one is willing. We’re still waiting to see if anyone will get the balls to ask one of us for help, but so far they have tried to do everything themselves. Prideful creatures.” He gives a dark chuckle. “I suppose that’s rich, coming from me.”  
He looks down at the body, taking its hand in his own and squeezing it gently and sending a just as gentle grace probe through it. This time however he sends images with it, images of her with her pack, images of her with Growly and Crowley, images of her with her archangels, images of everyone who needed her. “You need to come back now, you’re needed more than you think. I know you’re hurting from losing Gwaine, but he died protecting you, making sure you could survive. He cared enough about you to consider your life worth far more than his, so please don’t make his sacrifice be in vain. Come back to us, Bean an tí.” Since creating his vessel, he had found that certain things were just easier to describe in what seemed to be his home tongue. It was something that only really came out when he was angry or emotional however, this being no exception. “Come back to us chara. Come back to me.” He brings both hands up to his forward and leans into them, closing his eyes. “Just please come back.”  
He stays like that for a couple of seconds before he feels a spark again, like the one felt earlier with Gabriel there. Only this time its followed by another one, then another. After the fourth one he opens his eyes quickly and looks down to see the body glowing faintly, spreading from the hand being held and slowly covering the entire body, until finally it starts flickering before reappearing. As he stares in wonder, a strange tattoo on her neck glows for a moment before disappearing, and he can start to see her eyelids moving slightly.” Bean an tí?” He whispers, not quite believing it had finally worked even though it’s right in front of him. “Can…can you please wake up?”  
There is a rush of wind against face as a wide eyed Gabriel pops into the room, eyes immediately fixed on the bed. “I felt the sparks again, then a surge of grace. Is she...”  
“She’s back.” Lucifer says as her eyes flicker open, glowing gold and blue for a second before reverting to their natural color. “Ashley? Can you hear me?”  
“Luce?” She says groggily, struggling to sit up until the two angel help her out. “Where am I? What’s going on?”  
The brothers give each other a quick worried glance, and Gabriel speaks up first. “Eh…what do you remember last chicka? Before you woke up.”  
“I…I remember the concert…going after Lydia and there was a high pitched scream, going into a classroom…oh no!” Her hands fly to her mouth, eyes filling with tears. “Gwaine! He…did he really..”  
“I’m afraid so.” Lucifer says sympathetically, and the girl falls crying to his arms. Gabriel puts his arms around her back, both archangels holding her close while she lets out her tears. As she starts to finally run out of them, Gabriel lets go and after a nod to his brother, he takes a finger and gently presses it against her temple, attempting to find out where she’d been. He frowns at what he finds, however, and pulls back as she finally lets go of Lucifer, shaking his head at his brothers questioning expression, mouthing out ‘later’ to him.  
“What happened to his body?” She finally asks after calming down enough to talk. “And how long have I been asleep? Where is everyone else?”  
“Crowley took his body and buried it for you.” Gabriel tells her. “He figured that’s what you would want since he was family.” At her look of immediate relief he gives a smile and continues. “Most everyone is downstairs, and…well…you’ve been asleep for three days.”   
She blanches at that, looking between the two of them as if waiting for the punchline to drop. Lucifer notices she automatically goes to grab at the bed as if expecting to still find Gwaine there, wincing when she realizes what she was doing and stopping, clenching her fist in the blankets. “How could I have been asleep for three days? Why didn’t anyone wake me up?”  
“Your body was healing from the mental trauma.” Gabriel says quickly, causing Lucifer to frown at him while Ashley looks at him curiously. “Between that and the damage the Darach bitch did, you needed the rest. Losing someone close to you can do a number on its own as it is, but when you combine that with the fact that your emotions are likely gonna be running hotter than normal people, it’ll hurt even worse.”  
“Why would my emotions be off though?”  
“Eh…the grace, unfortunately.” When she gives him an incredulous look he sighs and continues. “We think you might have borrowed a couple things from us when we shared our grace, chicka. Consider the fact that we’re probably the two most emotional angels dad created, due to…unforeseen circumstances. Every once in a while you might end up showing off some of our more interesting traits. Among other things.”  
This time she full on glares at him, and Lucifer stifles a chuckle. “And what exactly might these other things be, or do I even dare asking?”  
“That’s a great question, and one I have every intention on answering in the fullest! However, wouldn’t you rather hear what’s happened since you’ve been out?”  
Lucifer leans over and mock whispers into her ear. “Want me to hold him down while you get some answers out of him? I’m sure he deserves it for something.”  
“No, but I’ll consider it for later.” She says with a smirk that doesn’t quite reach her eyes, and he wants nothing more than to help her smile fully again, and mean it. “I’m curious what exactly went down though, so for now you’re in the clear.” She puts her back against the headboard and crosses her arms, looking at the both of them with narrowed eyes. “Now spill.”  
********((**********  
Sam and Dean sat in the kitchen with the remaining teens drinking heavily sugared coffee and trying to make plans when there came a stomping from the stairs, all of them jumping up in surprise when a wide eyed Ashley burst through the doorway, followed closely by her angelic guardians, one of them looking slightly guilty. Stiles doesn’t even bother talking for once, springing forward instead and enveloping his cousin in a tight hug, tears in his eyes that he doesn’t let fall as she hugs him tightly back. “We’ll get him back.” She whispers in his ear.  
“Welcome back to the land of the living.” Dean says gruffly, a half smile on his face. “When did you finally wake back up? These two have been nothing but mopey since we got here, not that we see the tall one very much. Or at all, but I’m assuming.”  
“Assume away Deano, and see what he’ll do.” Gabriel says with a smirk, causing Dean to glance over at Lucifer, who is turn glares at him stoically with his arms crossed. “Though I personally think temperamental and bipolar sounds better. Oh and violent. Did I mention he destroys uninhabited islands when he gets really, really upset?” Lucifer gives the smallest of smirks at that, and Dean takes a half step back unconsciously, while the others just watch the exchange quietly.  
“I woke up about an hour ago.” She replies once Stiles finally lets go, giving him a comforting smile. “Gabe and Luce filled me in on everything before I came down. I gotta say, didn’t expect quite to much to really happen in three days.” She looks around with a slightly confused look. “Where’s everyone else?”  
“Lydia and the twins went to check on Derek since he isn’t answering his phone.” Allison replies tiredly, looking like she hasn’t slept the entire time Ashley has. “Scott and Deucalion went to his apartment to see if Kali either was there or had been there, and to get some clothes for Deucalion that weren’t covered with blood. At least that’s what they said, something seemed a little off but it could have been just me.”  
Ashley slaps a hand to her forehead and groans. “Just because she has all her sacrifices doesn’t mean it isn’t still dangerous out there! Why didn’t they ask Luce or Gabe to go with them? At least that way if the Darach bitch showed up they’d have a good defense!”  
“They kind of just keep going off before we get a chance to offer.” Gabriel tosses in with a shrug. “By the time we find out, shits already hit the fan.”  
“Eh, they’re kids. Kids make dumb choices.” Dean says, ignoring the half assed glares the teens in question throws his way.  
“What’s your excuse then?” Lucifer asks, and Gabriel smirks.  
“Speaking of which…” Ashley murmurs, before smacking Stiles up the side of the head, making him yelp and rub the area that was hit with a groan, backing away from her as he notices her expression. “What the hell were you thinking? Ritual suicide?! Your parents are kidnapped, and the first thing that comes to mind is to off yourselves for some sort of dark druid spell? I thought you were smarter than that! Plus its just one more thing you could have asked Gabe, or better yet, Crowley about! In case you didn’t noticed, he’s kind an expert with certain types of magic!”  
“Deaton said it was the only way to save them, to find where they were. ”Isaac says weakly, but it lacks conviction.  
“Yea? And what were the side effects? Other than death, I mean, obviously.”  
“He said not only would we send out a beacon to other supernatural creatures, but that we were permanently letting a little bit of darkness into our hearts.” Allison whispers, and some of Ashleys ire ebbs away. Sighing, she puts her hands on the girls shoulders and looks her straight in the eyes.  
“Allison, we’ll get your dad back, along with the others, I promise.” When Allison nods back she straightens back up and looks at all three teens with a stern look. “However…considering that Chris snuck out to try and keep you from following him, you don’t need to act as rashly as he did. You can’t let his attempt to keep you safe be in vain. I wish Scott was here for this little speech, it might help him too.” She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair, wishing Gwaine was there so badly. She hadn’t realized quite how much he’d helped her until now, helped ground her and keep her sane. “Did it work at least? Did you find out where they’re being kept?”  
“Yea, it made us all have some sort of vision.” Stiles says, grabbing his coffee and draining it. “There’s a huge old stump in the middle of the woods, Deaton called it a Nematon. We’ve all been there at some point and just didn’t know it, there’s a cellar built into the roots.”  
“That’s some bit of good news, at least. When were you going after them? Wait, hold that thought.” She turns to Sam and Dean, both watching the exchange with thoughtful expressions. “Since you’re here, do you mind helping out? I know you’re technically here to help anyway, but if you could help a little bit more, maybe go with them to rescue the parents? They’d have a much better shot at making it out with you two there.”  
“Sure, we don’t mind doing a little babysitting.” Dean says with a half smirk. “Though, remind me again why the angels aren’t helping?”  
“Probably because magic and grace doesn’t mix well.” Sam says knowingly, and Ashley looks at him, surprised.  
“Sammy has it in one. Not only that, but druids have a nasty habit of using some very strong runes for warding, ones that block angels and demons alike. We can only find the Darach or any places warded by it if chicka is there, since our grace will sense its breakoff in her.”  
“So, basically we need her either where this Darach thing is, or where the parents are, if we want any winged help?” Dean asks.  
“Yep.”  
“Great, and we thought the Alpha shifter was going to be our biggest problem. So who all is gonna go for the ‘rents?”  
Ashley turns to the three remaining teens. “I think you three should go. Not because you’re the only three here, but because other than Scott, you have the most to gain by going. Not only that, but you’ll be more help there than with the Darach. You’ve seen what she can do, and with Sam and Dean going with you, you’ll be in safe hands. Agreed?”  
They all nod in agreement, knowing it’s their best bet for the time being. Suddenly Isaac frowns, walking up to her with a determined gleam in his eyes. “Umm… before we go…will you make me part of your pack? Derek did…something…and I don’t think he’s an alpha anymore, which means I’m technically an omega. And before you ask, yes I’m sure. I know you won’t make me do anything I’m uncomfortable with, and you won’t push me away. That and I know you have everyone’s best interests at heart, you’ve helped us even when you weren’t an alpha. So can I join you, please?”  
After a couple of seconds Ashley nods, taking his hand in hers and concentrating until the mark appears on his hand. “Maybe it will help with those nightmares a bit.” She says softly, letting go of his hand and stepping back as he smiles and studies the mark on his hand.  
“We never had a mark with Derek, just lots of hair and emotional problems.” He jokes, getting a slight chuckle out of her.  
“It’s a human alpha thing, these two will fill you in on the other perks on the ride there. Now, you better go, the sooner we have them out, the better.” They all nod, backing out as Dean leads them out of the kitchen and to the vehicles. Before they leave though, Allison turns around and gives her a quick hug.  
“I’m so sorry about Gwaine. She’ll pay for killing him.” Allison whispers, and Ashley wonders when the dark haired girl grew up to be bloodthirsty as she runs out of the kitchen to join the others, grabbing her bow on the way out, Stiles his bat.  
“She will.” Ashley says to herself, wanting more than anything for it to be true.  
“So what now?” Lucifer asks, breaking her out of her thoughts. “We have no idea where the Darach is still, much less the other two wolves who left.”  
“Well, we know you can’t locate her…it…whatever…but can you locate Scott? Deucalion?”  
“Course.” Gabriel says with a snort, handing her a coffee to wake up a bit. She finds herself very glad that one of them kept snapping her into new clothes each day instead of leaving her in the bloody ones she passed out in, else she would be a bit smelly right now. Expecting to have to move around later, she was appreciative of the long dark purple hooded sweatshirt, grey leggings and darker grey flat boots. Pulling her phone from her front pocket, her eyes tear up again as the first thing she sees is a picture of Gwaine and Jace smiling up at her as her background. “Found em, they’re…oh. Well, fuck.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Well, they were there in front of some building for a moment, then they just dropped off the radar. Which means one of two things unfortunately.”  
“They’re either with the Darach or the parents.” Lucifer says, face grim. “Could you find the building again?”  
“”If I saw it again, yes. Otherwise I’m just stabbing in the dark. This town has a lot of abandoned buildings, kinda creepy to be honest.”  
“It’s all we have at the moment, so we have to try.” Lucifer replies as Ashley notices a message on her phone.  
Opening it up, her face goes white as her hand flies to her mouth, covering it up. “What’s wrong?” Gwaine asks worriedly, noticing the look on her face and rushing over. Ashley merely hands him her phone as she stands up, fists clenched. As he reads the message he doesn’t at first notice the air thickening.  
*At Dereks loft…Kali and the Darach both showed up. Darach killed Boyd, Kali, Ethen and Aiden, then had me scream for Derek. She took Derek with her when he showed up, need help please.*  
Gabriel frowns. “She needs help, one of us need to go to her. Fuck, this was sent 15 minutes ago! Chicka, I…” His eyes go wide as he notices her eyes glowing, hands in fists on either side as her entire body shakes with fury. “Chicka? You ok?”  
“She can’t get away with this.” Ashley growls, and they both shiver at the malice in her voice. “She can’t just keep killing people to get her way! She’s killed 4 people I cared about so far, and I’ll be damned if she’s going to get the chance to kill anyone else!”  
“And we’ll stop her as soon as we figure out where she is.” Lucifer says in a low tone of voice, trying to calm her down before something happens. “But first we need to just stop, think about this rationally.”  
“Fuck that, too late.” She growls, eyes bleeding celestial gold.  
Then she disappears in a swirl of light before there eyes.  
“Wellll fuck. Just how screwed are we right now?”  
“Us? I think what we need to ask is, how much of the Darach will be left by the time she finishes. Seriously though, we need to find her, now!”  
********((*********  
Ashley reappeared inside a dusty looking warehouse, windows broken and floor covered with pipes. In front of her was, to anyone else, a scary image, but at the time her mind was filled with too much righteous fury to give any of it a second thought, except for the fact it just fueled said fury.   
The Darach was protected inside a ring of mountain ash, Derek, Scott and Deucalion looking on, battered and beaten. Well now, that did give her a slight second glance…Deucalion was actually looking, no red eyes included, which meant his eyes were healed. Kudos for him. Scott was trying his hardest to push past the barrier, eyes glowing a flashing red with every push, however, once he noticed his alpha he immediately stopped, face scared but accepting as she gives him a brief nod and he steps back with the others.  
“What’s wrong little Scott, did you finally come to your senses and decide it was pointless to try? Scared of the big bad Darach? Because you should be.”  
Scott closes his eyes briefly, shaking his head as the other two finally see her behind the barrier and their faces drain of color. “No, its not that. There’s just someone a lot scarier behind you and I don’t wanna get in her way.”  
The Darach turns with a frown that only deepens when she sees the furious woman behind her. “You? Didn’t I kill you at the school?”  
“No, you killed my best friend. You were too busy gloating to finish what you started.” Ashley replies throatily, eyes switched to the color of blood, the grace hiding itself for now. “And after what you did tonight, I decided to finish what Kali couldn’t.”  
“Little girl, you couldn’t stop me last time, what makes you think you could now? Even if you are a wolf, you can’t cross the barrier.”  
“She’s not a wolf though.” Deucalion says, stepping forward beside Scott, who helps hold him up. “So that wont make a difference. She’s a human alpha.”  
“That’s just a tall tale.” The Darach scoffs, though she looks nervous. “Besides, how could she be made into one? I think you’re bluffing.”  
“She’s one because I gave up part of my power after signing a deal with the king of hell.” He says with a smirk. “I’m sorry did I not mention that? It was all part of the truce contract we signed.”  
Now the Darach starts looking nervous as Ashley edges forward. “What do mean the king of hell? Why would the devil help a mortal?”  
“Not the devil, he’s an angel again.” Ashley hisses, and the Darach jumps back nervously, having not realized how close the girl had gotten. “The king of hell is a demon named Crowley. Both are friends of mine though. Both are pretty pissed at you as well. I have a feeling they would be there if they could.” Her eyes change yet again, this time blood red circled with glowing blue, the gold veins running through. She holds out her hand and a sword rests there, flames running up and down it much like Michaels when in battle. All three wolves present take a step back at the sight, along with a wolf watching from a distance, as Ashley takes another forward. “Pity they can’t be…they might have been able to stop me.”  
“What are you?” The Darach whispers fearfully, edging as far away as she can without leaving the circle protecting her back. “You aren’t human!”  
“I’m more human than you are.” Ashley says, and the Darach flinches. “Unlike you, I know right from wrong, I have a conscience to guide me, friends and family who care about me. Murder will never be justifiable as a means to an end for me. You…you lost your humanity the first time you slit a throat and considered it a stepping stone.”  
“Please!” The Darach screams as she senses the heat from the blade, sees the blue veins going up and down the girls body. “I won’t kill anyone else, I swear! I just wanted to get what I deserved! Kali, those twins, Deucalion…they’ve killed as well! They deserved it!”   
“And Boyd? Gwaine? The teachers, healers, warriors and virgins you sacrificed? The parents you had locked in a root cellar? I suppose they deserved It as well?” There is a brief moment where guilt shows in her eyes, and Ashley nods in approval, not hearing the pop of the two angels entering the warehouse. “Good, you feel remorse after all. You have a chance then.” The Darach relaxes a tiny bit at that. “And don’t worry, you are getting what you deserve.”  
Ashley swings the sword and the Darachs eyes go wide, just managing to scream out ‘Derek!” before the flaming blade hits her neck and separates her head from her body, both turning to ash that disappears into the wind as everyone stares on in disbelief.  
“I think that whole taking on our traits thing might be a little more complex than we thought.” Gabriel says weakly as she banishes the sword, the red already gone from her eyes.  
“Pretty sure the whole just desert thing was your shtick.”  
“Did she get that or the actual vengeance thing though? Because either way could be bad.” They both start forward as they see her stumble, Deucalion catching her before she passes out. “Ummm, shouldn’t she be powering down now? Because she’s still glowing.”  
“Dammit she getting brighter!” Both angels take off at a sprint towards her, not knowing what’s going to happen but prepared to block her with their wings if need be. They nearly make it too, within a fingers reach of her as it were. However, once they get that close a bright light envelopes them all, and as it fades away all they see it Deucalion on the ground shielding his eyes, and Ashley gone. No doppelganger this time either, just completely gone.  
“What happened? Where is she?” Scott asks anxiously, the others mirroring his expression as their eyes readjust to the sudden change in light. Lucifer glances over at his brother, silently asking if he can sense anything of her, but all he gets is a shake of the head.  
“Neither of us can sense her. I don’t understand it, we’re supposed to be able to sense her anywhere, even if she was injured or dead, that’s part of the reason we shared a bit with her in the first place!”  
“Could she somehow be blocking it from you?”  
“Not knowingly, she hasn’t been trained to consciously use the grace like that.” Lucifer says, looking downtrodden at losing her yet again. “She hasn’t been trained to use her grace for anything, frankly because we didn’t think she had enough to use in the first place.”  
“Seems you were wrong.” Deucalion says, standing up and brushing the dirt off his legs. “And now she’s passed out some where you cant sense without even her pack to help her heal. The Darach may be dead but if what you did was true, Scott, she’s going to be needed when whatever dark creatures sensed your call come to play.”  
“We’ll find her, it might just take a bit of time.” Gabriel reassures the wolves. “You should probably check on the others…make sure they got the parents out of the root cellar. We took Lydia and and the twins to Deatons...they thought the twins were dead but we managed to heal them. Just..please for the love of dad don’t make any more stupid decisions while we’re gone. If you need help, send us a prayer this time.”  
The wolves hang back, not looking like they plan on leaving anytime soon, so Lucifer sighs deeply and snaps, sending them all to the vets office. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m not in the mood for a bunch of angsty mutts hovering around. What exactly are we gonna do now? Like I said we cant sense her to find her.”  
“We just gotta hope wherever she is, she can get ahold of a phone. I still have hers, unfortunately. Maybe Bobby or Crowley have a couple of ideas.” Gabriel says, pulling a Carmelo out of him pocket and munching on it, his comfort snack. “I didn’t get a chance to tell you earlier though, where ever she was the first time when she left behind the double, I couldn’t see it, and she doesn’t remember it. The grace put up some sorta block on it.”  
“So? We really can’t worry about that now.” Lucifer says in irritation. “Come on, we’re wasting time.” Gabriel sighs before stuffing the rest of the candy bar in his mouth and flying after his brother, completely forgetting they left the Winchesters there.  
I say forgot. They really just didn’t care.  
******((*********  
Sam was right when he said magic and grace didn’t always mix well. Most of the time, the meeting of the two caused truly catastrophic events, like for example the great Chicago fire. Witches have often been the greatest threat to angels because of this, and they both had a habit of trying to stay away from one another.  
However, every once in a while, the two would do something that was actually a very good thing. Crowley had told her that her runes were for protection and healing, and the last rune basically represented justice and law.  
Stiles had told her she had a habit of being the bad guy whisperer.  
Somehow, between these two things, as well as her own sense of right and wrong, the grace had decided that it was going to send her where she needed to be most, to where she could do the most good. Not that it asked first, and hopefully once she got back to the angels she could learn to control it a bit.   
Perhaps that’s why she ended up where she did while her double was laying in her bed, watched over by her protective archangels.  
So when her body landed from a flash of light in a museum second floor, in front of a confused dark haired man with a cane in his hand, partial to the color green…lets just say she was right where she needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my readers! The story will be continued in the next part of the series, Pack is what you Make it, coming soon. Anyone guess where this one will lead? Tell me what you thought of the story, and see ya soon!


End file.
